La batalla por el mundo real
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Unos Digimon comienzan a atacar el mundo real, pero, ¿acaso es que la puerta no estaba cerrada? ¿Podrán hacer algo los niños elegidos sin sus Digimon? Capítulo final
1. Chapter 1

Pues esta va a ser la primera historia que escriba basada en Digimon, basada particularmente en la primera serie, Digimon Adventure, digamos un año después de los sucesos ocurridos en la serie.

Aparecerán Digimon conocidos, así como otros de mi propia invención. Así como algún que otro personaje inventado por mí.

En cuanto a relaciones amorosas o situaciones comprometidas, estás típicas en todas mis historias, no tengo aún muy claro si pondré alguna, pero nada es imposible en una historia.

Sin más dilación, el primer capítulo. Espero os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA UNA NUEVA BATALLA**

Cuanto Tai llegó a casa, se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar a santo de que estaban sus padres tirando tantas cosas de golpe.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – Les preguntó a sus padres - ¿Por qué tiráis tantas cosas?

- ¡Ah! ¡Por favor, cariño, ayúdanos un poco! – Le rogó su madre tirándole una caja que Tai agarró al vuelo.

- ¿Pero se puede saber que pasa? ¿Es qué nos persiguen Yakuzas o qué?

- ¿Pero es qué ya no te acuerdas? – Le dijo su padre – Tu hermano vuelve hoy.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Era hoy?

- Si, va a llegar en el vuelo de las seis, y la verdad, guardé su ropa porque su armario nos venía muy bien para meter cosas. Pero, aunque no creo que se quede mucho, igual…

- Hace cinco años que no viene por aquí, no creo que eso le importe mucho.

- Más vale prevenir que curar.

- ¿Y Kari? – Preguntó al ver que no estaba por ahí.

- Se ha ido con Sora a comprar un regalo para vuestro hermano. La verdad es que está muy contenta, ella casi no lo conoce.

- Normal, se marchó cuando ella tenía tres años o poco más.

- Bueno, ¿pero no te alegras que vuelva o qué, hijo?

- No he dicho que no me alegre mamá… es solo que… pues bueno, eso, que no sé. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

- Bueno, pues vete preparando, que tenemos que ir a buscarle.

Kari miró el reloj con el escudo del equipo de fútbol de la ciudad de Tokyo. Era bastante bonito, simulando el color de la plata, pero, ¿le gustaría a su hermano?

- No sé, Sora…

- A tu hermano le gustaba mucho el fútbol cuando vivía aquí. De hecho, me acuerdo que el equipo de Tokyo era el que más le gustaba.

- Pero un reloj… es algo muy típico y ya tendrá uno.

- Tienes razón… pero yo creo que será algo bueno para él.

- Es posible…

Sora sonrió al ver a la pequeña. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntas, toda la batalla contra los Amos oscuros, y había visto lo fuerte y decidida que podía llegar a ser. Pero, ahora, veía a una joven niña de nueve años, nerviosa.

- ¿Estás nerviosa por volver a ver a tu hermano?

- Será casi como la primera vez… casi ni le recuerdo – respondió – Pero… si recuerdo que era muy bueno y amable… me contaba historias que el se inventaba para que me durmiese, me llevaba a todos los sitios que quería y me compraba todo lo que le pedía… al menos, así le recuerdo…

- Si le recuerdas así, es porque seguramente era así, Kari.

- No sé… ¿tú te acuerdas de él?

- Bueno… era mayor que yo, así que supongo que nunca me fijé en él. Pero siempre estaba atento a si alguien necesitaba algo. Era muy bueno en fútbol y nos enseñó a jugar a Tai y a mí… por lo demás, poco más. Pero, estoy segura de que si le regalas ese reloj, le encantará, sobre todo porque se lo has regalado tú.

- ¿Seguro?

Sora asintió. Y tanto que estaba segura. Aunque no recordaba del todo bien a su hermano, si recordaba lo encaprichado que estaba con Kari cuando era un bebé. Cada dos por tres estaba al tanto de que no le pasase nada, como si fuera su guardián protector.

Sora se rió por lo bajo, recordando como al ver el tipo de hermano que Tai y Kari tenían le había pedido a su madre también un hermano. Por desgracia, nunca vino.

En el mundo digital, Gennai miraba la pantalla del monito de su ordenador, en su casa de debajo del mar digital.

Los datos eran muy preocupantes.

- Esto no va bien… tenemos un problema muy grave.

Un petrolero navegaba en dirección a Tokyo, previsto para descargar la carga. El capitán, Seijouro Sawara, miraba con sus prismáticos que no hubiera obstáculos a la hora de llegar a puerto.

De pronto, una densa niebla apareció de la nada, impidiendo la visión.

- ¿Pero qué…?

En ese entonces oyó un ruido, o más bien algo parecido a un rugido.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Le preguntó a su segundo al mando.

- No lo sé, capitán.

De pronto todo comenzó a temblar, y ambos perdieron el equilibrio. El capitán Sawara logró ponerse en pie, pero volvió a caer de nuevo con otra sacudida.

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

- ¡Señor! – Gritó alguien por megafonía - ¡Algo ha rodeado el barco! ¡Nos está hundiendo!

- ¡¿Qué?

El capitán bajo las escaleras, pero no tuvo que correr más. Entre la niebla, en dirección a la popa, pudo ver perfectamente algo que brillaba, algo parecido a unos ojos.

- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?

Si lo sabría no lo tenía claro, ya que, fuese lo que fuese esta cosa, partió el barco por la mitad y este comenzó a hundirse poco a poco, mientras la criatura rugía, como si cantase victoria por su hazaña.


	2. La llegada del hermano

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**LA LLEGADA DEL HERMANO**

Como habían acordado, Tai y su familia fueron el aeropuerto a recoger a Kenji, su hermano. En teoría, no debía de tardar nada en llegar.

Kari estaba bastante nerviosa. Apenas le recordaba y temía que no le gustase el regalo que había comprado expresamente para él. Jamás la había visto tan indecisa.

Por su parte, Tai se entretenía con el balón, botándolo entre sus piernas, como práctica para el partido de fútbol que tenía al día siguiente.

- Bueno – dijo su madre mirando el reloj – Debería haber aterrizado ya…

Un hombre de mediana edad le agarró el bolso y salió corriendo, dirigiéndose a la multitud para escapar de la terminal.

- ¡Me han robado! ¡Ladrón! – Exclamó ella.

Tai y su padre iban a salir tras él, pero una manas se posaron en sus hombros y los detuvieron.

- Wait – dijo un joven – Hey, is your turn – se giro mirando a otro joven que había a su espalda.

- Ok.

El joven sacó de su bolsillo una pelota de tenis y la lanzó al aire. Con suma rapidez sacó una raqueta de la funda, que tiró al suelo, y golpeó la potencia con una fuerza tremenda, que en un par de segundos golpeo la cabeza del ladrón, que cayó al suelo.

- ¿Te importa si uso tu balón, chico? – Le preguntó el joven, ahora en japonés.

- ¿E-Eh?

Sin esperar a la respuesta de Tai, el joven agarró el balón y lo chutó. Cuando el ladrón se levantó, y giró, para ver quien le había golpeado, la pelota le golpeó en la entrepierna con fuerza, haciéndole caer al suelo, sumido en un intenso dolor.

Dolor que Tai y su padre creyeron experimentar.

El tenista se acercó y agarró el bolso, mientras que los de seguridad del aeropuerto se llevaban al ladrón. Luego se lo devolvió a la señora Kamiya.

- Here.

- A-Ah… T-Thank you…

- Hay que tener cuidado, en los aeropuertos suelen robar mucho – dijo el joven del chupinazo.

La señora Kamiya se quedó mirando un momento al joven. Peinado alborotado y pelo castaño, esos ojos verdosos esmeralda y esa piel tan blanca, no tenía duda.

- ¡¿Kenji?

- ¿Eh? Anda, pero si eres mamá.

Su madre corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, tal que casi lo ahogaba.

- ¡No me había fijado que eras tú! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!

- ¡Fara mamá…. Me afogaf…! – Protestó, sintiéndose oprimido contra el pecho de su madre.

Cuando su madre por fin lo dejo libre, Kenji respiró una enorme bocanada de aire. Por poco lo ahogaba, eso era cierto.

- Entonces, al que le cogí el balón…

Miro un momento a Tai, y se quedo examinándolo por un momento. Finalmente pudo reconocer a su hermano.

- ¡Caramba, pero cuánto has crecido! Ni me había dado cuenta de que eras tú.

- ¿O es qué realmente has pasado de todo por lo sucedido? – Le dijo, bromeando.

- Bueno, en verdad pensaba daros una sorpresa yendo directamente a casa, así que le dije a papá que vendría por otra terminal.

- ¡¿Cómo? – Protestó su padre, agarrándole del cuello con el brazo y rascándole la cabeza con el puño - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a tu padre?

- ¡Solo era una broma! ¡He desembarcado hace unos minutos!

Su padre le dejo libre. Desde luego no habían cambiando nada. Quizás habían perdido algo más de la vitalidad que tenían de jóvenes, pero seguían estando igual.

- ¿Y Kari? ¿No ha venido con vosotros? – Preguntó.

- Ah, si. Ella esta…

Kenji miró tras su madre. Tras de ella, una pequeña niña que le llegaría casi por la cintura se escondía, timida, pero le miraba de reojo.

- ¿Kari? ¿De verdad eres Kari?

Kenji se acercó y se arrodillo para mirarla mejor. Cuando se marchó, Kari no era más que una pequeña niña, y ahora había crecido lo suyo.

- Es increíble, pero si la última vez que te vi no eras más que un bichito. Y el pelo te ha crecido. Me gusta como te queda.

- ¿D-De verdad?

- Claro – asintió – Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu hermano mayor o qué?

Kari se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, como un gato que busca los mimos de su amo, y Kenji se levantó, manteniéndola en sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en la frente, como solía hacer cuando ella era pequeña, antes de marcharse.

- Estás muy guapa. Seguro que ya tienes un montón de pretendientes, ¿verdad?

- ¡Qué va! ¡No me interesan esas cosas! – Protestó ruborizada, lo que produjo las risas de su familia.

- Ah, si. Esto… ¿quién es tú amigo? – Le preguntó su padre.

- ¿Eh? Ah, es Apollo. Un amigo que conocí allí. Ha venido para participar en un torneo de tenis que se celebra en Tokyo esta semana.

- Hello – dijo.

Los señores Kamiya no sabían como reaccionar. Cierto que algo de inglés sabían, pero lo más básico. No sabían como dirigirse a él.

- No os preocupéis, entiende y habla perfectamente el japonés, lo que pasa es que se hace el interesante hablando en inglés.

- Tio, si me estropeas el papel no vale la pena – protestó su amigo, hablando en perfecto japonés, dejando a cuadros a la familia Kamiya.

- ¿Veis? – Les dijo Kenji.

- Esto… pues gracias por recuperar mi bolso.

- No hay de que, señora.

- Esta noche daremos una cena por el regreso de Kenji, ¿querrás venir? Me gustaría recompensarte tu ayuda…

- Bueno… tenía que ver a mi abuela pero si no les importa que me pase un poco más tarde.

- No, claro que no. Serás bienvenido.

- Gracias, señora.

- Bueno, ¿pues nos vamos? – Dijo el señor Kamiya y todos comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida.

Kenji fue a dejar a Kari en el suelo, pero esta le agarró con fuerza del cuello y protestó.

- Te importa que… ¿me quedé así? – Le preguntó ruborizada – Es que me trae muchos recuerdos…

- Em… no claro que no, pero pensaba que con tu edad ya habrías pasado esa etapa.

- Solo es por esta vez… - se ruborizó un poco más.

- Déjala, Kenji – intervino su padre – Lleva todo el día deseando esto, seguro. Estaba muy nerviosa por tu vuelta.

- ¡Papá! – Prestó Kari, poniéndose totalmente roja.

- ¿Ah, si?

Kari ya no dijo nada, y solo ocultó la cara en el pecho de Kenji. Este sonrió y se dirigió a Apollo.

- ¿Te importa llevar también mi maleta?

- Estoy seguro que tenías pensado pedírmelo desde un principio.

Por el camino Tai recogió el balón, y se quedo por un momento mirando a su hermano. Recordaba lo bueno que era jugando al fútbol, sobre todo por la fuerza de sus tiros, pero hoy había sido demasiado. La potencia del saque de Apollo y del tiro de Kenji eran como de profesionales.

¿Qué había estado haciendo su hermano mientras había estado fuera?


	3. De nuevo en casa

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**DE NUEVO EN CASA**

La familia Kamiya finalmente llegó a su casa. De camino, Kenji les había puesto al tanto de su vida en el extranjero, cosas que sus padres escuchaban con gusto, al igual que su hermana. Pero Tai por su parte no estaba demasiado interesado en el tema.

No sabía porque, pero se sentía como si estuviera con un extraño. Apenas recordaba mucho de su hermano. Sabía que tenía uno, si, pero no sabía mucho sobre él. Y ahora que lo veía, apenas se sentía como si estuviese con uno.

- Kenji, ¿quieres que te preparé un baño? – Le ofreció la señora Kamiya – Estarás cansado por el viaje y eso te relajará.

- Pues te lo agradecería mucho, gracias – agradeció mientras se estiraba y veía la casa – Así que aquí es donde os instalastéis, vaya – silbó – Es más bonita que en las fotos que me enviasteis por correo.

- Bueno, pues voy a preparártelo todo. Tu habitación es esa de allí.

- Vale, pues voy a dejar mis cosas.

- Espera que te ayudo – se ofreció Kari que se fue con su hermano mayor.

Genai andaba muy preocupado. Cuanto más lo analizaba peores resultados obtenía, y eso no era nada bueno.

Tentomon entró por la ventana de la salita. Como habían acordado, se presentó a la hora prevista.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La verdad es que necesito que contactes con Izzy, si te es posible. Tenemos un gran problema.

Tai chutó de nuevo a la portería. Entró de lleno, pero quizás su hubiera habido un portero la hubiese parado.

Estaba claro, no tenía la potencia de su hermano Kenji. Desde que había llegado, había tirado por lo menos 50 veces, y siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, daba igual lo fuerte que chutase, no podía igualar al tiro de su hermano.

- Si sigues disparando así te vas a romper la pierna antes de mañana – le dijo una voz, que reconoció en seguida.

Cuando se giró se encontró de lleno con la cara de Sora, siempre sonriente.

- ¿Te tomas un descanso? – Le preguntó señalándose un banco que había fuera de la zona de juego.

Dándole igual si descansar o si seguir disparando, Tai acompañó a Sora y ambos se sentaron.

- ¿Qué tal la vuelta de tu hermano? – Le preguntó.

- Pues la verdad, es que no sé… mis padres están encantados, como Kari, pero yo… me siento como si estuviese viendo a un desconocido.

- Bueno, es normal. Kenji se marchó cuando éramos muy pequeños. Ha crecido y ha cambiado.

- Lo sé, pero aún así, no me siento como si estuviera con un hermano, sino más bien con un desconocido, ¿sabes?

- Dale tiempo, seguro que te puedes llevar muy bien con él.

- Si lo sé, pero… no sé… hay algo de él que me hace echarme para atrás.

Sora se le quedó mirando preocupada. Jamás había visto a Tai tan indeciso, ni siquiera cuando en el mundo digital pasó lo de la evolución oscura de Agumon.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hacías chutando sin parar?

- Es que cuando ha llegado mi hermano a detenido a un ladrón tirándole un pelotazo.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que ha sido un tiro bestial. Era como si hubiesen disparado un cañón.

- Venga ya.

- No te lo digo en serio. Pero por más que tiro, no me sale como a él.

- Es normal, eres más pequeño que él. No tienes su misma fuerza.

- Supongo que será eso…

Kenji se preparó para ir a darse el baño. Tras haberlo instalado todo, en menos tiempo gracias a Kari, tenía ganas de darse un buen baño de agua caliente.

- Kari, ¿quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

- ¿Eh? – Le miró la joven.

- Cuando eras pequeña lo solíamos hacer. Además, has sudado mucho ayudándome y no es bueno que te quedes con el sudor en el cuerpo con el tiempo que hace.

- ¿N-No te importa?

- Si no quieres me baño yo solo, ¿eh?

- ¡N-No, si que quiero!

Ambos entraron en el baño. En plan infantil, Kari le rogó a su hermano que le ayudase a quitarse la ropa.

Siguiéndole el juego, Kenji la ayudó a desnudarse y luego la metió en el baño a caballito, como hacía cuando era pequeña, luego saltó dentro de la bañera, con ella aún encima.

Parte del agua se salió, pero aún les cubría lo suficiente como para poder bañarse sin problemas.

Matt se puso a un lado y Kari al otro, aunque al cabo de unos minutos se acercó a su hermano, se puso de espaldas y se apoyó en él.

- Me haces muy feliz – le dijo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó al no entender a su hermana.

- Había pasado tanto tiempo que tenía miedo de que mis recuerdos sobre ti no fueran verdaderos, o de que hubieras cambiando. Pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo hermano dulce y amable que recordaba.

- Vaya, gracias. Tu si que no has cambiado, aunque cada vez estás más grande.

Kari tiritó un poco. Aunque había agua suficiente, solo le llegaba hasta poco más del pecho. Con ternura, Kenji la rodeó con sus brazos, dándole calor y luego le dio un beso en la nuca.

- Mañana es el partido de Tai, ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿vas a ir a verle?

- Si, ¿tú no?

- Claro, siempre voy a animarle en todos sus partidos.

- Mmmm… ¿qué te parece si después del partido tú y yo nos vamos al zoo?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?

- Claro. Creo que han traído unos oso panda preciosos, con una cría.

- ¡Pues no rompas tu promesa o tendrás que comerte mil agujas?

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Tantas? – Protestó - ¿No puede ser solo una? – Bromeó.

- ¡Nop!

- Vale, vale. Te prometo que cumpliré mi palabra y te llevaré.

- ¡Más te vale, o me enfadaré contigo!

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sería peor que lo de las agujas!

Ambos se rieron ante la tontería. Sus risas eran tales que hasta sus padres podían oírles desde el salón.

- Parece que todo va mejor de lo que creíamos – dijo la señora Kamiya.

- Si, es una alegría poder tener a los tres otra vez en casa.

- Esperemos que todo vaya bien. Ya sabes, por aquello…

- Tai y Kari no lo saben. Así que es mejor no hablar del tema con ellos.

- ¿No lo crees injusto? Tras lo que pasó deberían saber…

- No. Además, si Kenji no quiere contárselo nosotros no tenemos derecho a hacer.

- Tienes razón.


	4. El partido

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EL PARTIDO**

El cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Ninguna nube daba señales de que fuera a llover. Sin duda, un día estupendo para un partido de fútbol.

Mientras sus compañeros entrenaban, Tai estaba sentado observado al equipo rival. Había oído hablar de su portero, Mirawa Yosiowaka, que decían que era infranqueable.

- La gente tiende a exagerar… - pensó, pero hasta él tenía sus dudas.

De reojo miró hacía atrás, a los bancos de la zona sur, donde sus hermanos, acompañados de Sora y Matt, habían venido a animarle. De ellos estaba ya acostumbrado, pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver aparecer a Kenji.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas. Este partido era demasiado importante como para perderlo. Si ganaban, tenían el trofeo de la liga casi asegurado, además de una cena pagada por el entrenador.

- ¡Vamos, Tai, tú puedes! – Le animó Kari.

- El otro equipo parece duro – comentó Kenji que llevaba desde que habían llegad observándolos.

- Ahora mismo están primeros en la liga – le explicó Sora – A ese portero no le han metido ni un solo gol.

- ¿Ah, no? – Exclamó un sorprendido Kenji - ¿Tan joven y tan bueno es?

- Eso dicen, yo no lo he visto jugar.

- Vaya…

Sin decir nada más, Kenji se levantó y se acercó a Tai, inclinándose para susurrarle algo al oído. Tai no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

- ¡Pero… si hago eso…!

- Tú confía en mi, ¿vale?

Tai le iba a protestar, pero Kenji volvió por donde había venido y se sentó al lado de su hermana. No podía creerse lo que le había pedido que hiciera, ¿pero a qué venía eso?

El arbitro llamó a los capitanes de ambos equipos para hacer la elección de campo, así que Tai se dirigió hacía allí.

- ¿Cómo vas, Genai? – Preguntó Tentomon mientras observaba al anciano trabajar con el ordenador.

- La cosa no parece ir bien… en el peor de los casos, el mundo real será destruido.

- ¡Pero eso es terrible! ¡Hay que avisar a Izzy y los demás!

- Tras la derrota de Diaboromon sellaron la conexión entre los dos mundos… no podemos contactar con ellos.

- Oh, no…

- Solo nos queda rezar porque ocurra un milagro.

El público estaba expectante viendo el partido. El marcador estaba 0 – 0, pero era sorprendente ver como, Tai Kamiya, el goleador estrella de la liga, aún no había logrado meter un gol.

Pero no porque el portero rival fuera muy bueno, sino porque estaba tirando todos los disparos por fuera de la portería.

- ¡Kamiya, ¿pero qué te pasa? – Gritó su entrenador - ¡Tienes que meter un gol!

- ¡Si! – Gritó Tai recuperando el balón y dirigiéndose a portería.

Gracias a su compañero, no le costó mucho llegar hasta la portería contraria y estar frente a frente con el portero, Mirawa.

Estaba listo para disparar directo a portería, pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, volvió a fallar el tiro, tirando el balón fuera del campo.

Todo el mundo se quedo expectante, pues era el décimo tiro que tiraba fuera del campo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Tai? – Preguntó Sora en voz alta, esperando que alguien le respondiese – Nunca ha fallado tantas veces seguidas. Todo lo contrario, tiene muy buena puntería.

- A lo mejor no se encuentra bien… - comentó Kari, preocupada al ver como actuaba su hermano, que no jugaba como siempre.

- No os preocupéis, lo esta haciendo bien.

Los tres miraron a Kenji, que no quitaba los ojos del campo.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que le has dicho antes? – Le preguntó Matt.

- Bueno… se podría decir – le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué le has dicho si puede saberse? – Le interrogó Sora

- Simplemente le he dado una estrategia, aunque, conociéndole, pensaba que no me iba a hacer caso.

- ¿Y qué estrategia es esa? – Le preguntó de nuevo Sora.

Kenji miró su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos de partido.

- Ahora lo veréis.

Tai volvió al lado del campo de su equipo para defender, con la cabeza agachada. Siempre había odiado cuando un tiro se le iba fuera del campo, pero fallarlos a posta le hería en su orgullo de jugador.

Miró a su hermano, que asintió con la cabeza. Tal y como le había dicho, estaba fallando a posta todos los disparos, ¿pero realmente pasaría lo que su hermano le había dicho?

En el otro lado del campo, Mirawa hablaba con los defensas de su equipo.

- ¿Y este es el famoso Kamiya Taichi? No es gran cosa.

- Pensábamos que era mejor, lo sentimos capitán.

- Bueno, da igual. El empate nos viene bien. Pero si viene a portería dejarle pasar, volverá fallar. Es muy malo. No entiendo como puede ser el máximo goleador de la liga.

- Habrá tenido suerte.

- Si, eso será.

Mirawa se sentía decepcionado. Le habían hablado maravillas de ese chico, y esperaba un auténtico desafío, pero había sido decepcionante. No sería capaz de marcar ni aunque la portería estuviera vacía.

Estaba claro, los otros partidos había metido gol por suerte. Si, habría sido eso, no podía haber otra explicación.

Solo quedaban cinco minutos de partido, así que era hora de terminar con el partido.

- ¡Venga, muchachos, meted un gol y ganemos este partido! – Gritó mientras lanzaba el balón por los aires en dirección a un delantero.

Antes de que llegará a su destino, Tai lo interceptó y comenzó su carrera hacía la portería rival.

Algunos jugadores iban a salir a su encuentro, pero su capitán los detuvo.

- ¡Dejadle pasar! – Ordenó.

Sus compañeros no estaban muy seguros de su orden, pero hicieron lo que su capitán les ordenó y dejaron pasar a Tai, que continuó su carrera en solitario hacía la portería.

Mirawa se cruzó de brazos. Iba a fallar de nuevo, estaba claro. No merecía la pena ni que se molestase en intentar parar el balón.

Cuando Tai llegó al borde del área de la portería, disparó. Fue un visto y no visto, el balón entró como una bala en la portería de Mirawa que se quedó de piedra al ver como el balón pasaba por su lado sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Lentamente se giró, no creyendo lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Pero si, ahí estaba, el balón que Tai había disparado había entrado en la portería.

Se produjo el silencio en todo el campo. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero el pitido del silbato del arbitro, indicando el final del partido, lo rompió.

- ¡Hemos ganado! – Exclamó un compañero de Tai que se lanzó sobre su capitán, al igual que varios de sus compañeros.

Muchos del público vitorearon al equipo ganador, y otros sin embargo estaban decepcionados por la actuación de Mirawa, que estaba de rodillas mirando al suelo, sin creer aún lo que había pasado.

- Ya lo entiendo… Tai ha fallado aposta para que creyesen que era muy malo chutando y así hacer que se confiasen… - comentó Matt.

- Muchas veces, un jugador dispara mal cuando cree que el portero es mejor que él, pero, ¿qué pasa cuando es el portero quién cree que es mejor que tú? Se confía y se piensa que no vas a poder meterle un gol. Este es el resultado.

- ¡Venga, vamos a felicitarle! – Animó Sora a sus amigos y se dirigió hacía allí con Matt.

Kenji se iba a dirigir con ellos, pero la mano de Kari le detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa Kari?

- Me prometiste que después del partido me llevarías al zoo.

- ¿Eh? Pero, ¿no deberíamos felicitar a Tai?

- ¡Eso podemos hacerlo en casa! ¡Sino vamos ahora se hará muy tarde!

- Pero…

Kenji miró a su hermana, que casi parecía que fuera a matarle con la mirada como si siguiera protestante. Suspiró, derrotado.

- Bueno, a veces creo que tienes derecho a ser algo egoísta. Vale, vámonos.

- ¡Bien!

Kari subió corriendo la colina que daba a la carretera, no tardando ni diez segundos en llegar.

- ¡Vamos, de prisa, de prisa!

- Voy, voy…

Kenji sonrió. Por lo que le habían contado en las cartas, Kari se comportaba de una forma muy madura para su edad, pero le alegraba ver que a veces llegaba a comportarse como una niña de su edad, de una forma egoísta y caprichosa.

Sin nada más que decirse, le agarró de la mano y se pusieron en marcha al zoo.


	5. El ataque al zoo

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL ATAQUE AL ZOOLÓGICO**

Cuando llegaron al zoológico, Kari arrastró a su hermano directamente hasta donde tenían los osos panda. Eran sus animales favoritos desde siempre, y eso lo demostraba con los tres peluches gigantes que tenía en su cama. Ahora, luego quería ir corriendo a ver a los tigres de bengala que había traído hacía poco.

- ¡Vamos, hermamito! – Le gritaba, para que la siguiera entre el montón de gente.

Ver a la pequeña tan animada no hacía más que alegrar a Kenji. Realmente no tenía ni un recuerdo de él cuando era niña, y a veces, aunque solía ser una niña muy tranquila, podía ser bastante caprichosa.

Sus padres le habían contado lo que había pasado recientemente, y él había visto a sus hermanos pelear contra esas extrañas criaturas. Así que algo así le venía muy bien.

Kari era demasiado pequeña para tener que preocuparse por cosas como batallas o salvar un mundo. Aunque habían pasado varios años, la conocía bien. Ante una situación determinada, puede parecer más madura que cualquiera, pero no dejaba de ser una niña que de verdad quería llevar la vida que cualquier otra estudiante de primaria.

- ¡Anda, mira que monos son, Kenji!

Se pararon delante de los tigres, tal y como ella quería. Había algunas crías que desde luego parecían tan inocentes como unos lindos gatitos. Ahora, los padres más bien parecían estar preparados para darte un zarpazo e hincarte el diente para eliminarte y servirte a sus crías.

- Son tan monos… ojala pudiera tocarlos.

- No creo yo que se puedan tocar, Kari. Aunque parecen una monada son muy peligrosos.

- Jo – bufó – Pues a mi me encantaría tener uno.

- ¿N-No lo dirás en serio?

- Me refería a un peluche – le respondió sacándole la lengua en tono burlón – Si meto uno de estos en casa, a mamá le daría un ataque.

"Y a todo el vecindario", pensó Kenji.

- ¡Vamos a ver a los monos!

Cuando Tai llegó a casa, tiró la bolsa a un lado y se dejo caer sobre el sofá del salón. El partido, aunque no había sin demasiado intenso, le había dejado agotado. Añadiendo que sus hermanos habían desaparecido.

Su madre salió de su habitación cargada con un cesto de ropa que dejo sobre la mesa. Tras un enorme suspiro, se sentó en el otro lado del sofá que había quedado libre de las piernas de Tai.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? – Le preguntó.

- Hemos ganado.

- No lo dices muy entusiasmado.

- Es que Kenji y Kari se han dado el piro nada más terminar el partido sin decirme nada…

- Ah, es que Kenji había prometido a vuestra hermana que la llevaría al zoológico.

- ¿Al zoológico? – Preguntó - ¿A estas horas?

- No suele haber mucha gente, supongo que para la noche estarán aquí.

- Ya veo…

Tai encendió la televisión para ver "El gran grupo cómico de los quince", un programa de humor presentado por 15 jóvenes que se dedicaban a hacer el payaso. Tenían sus cosas graciosas, pero generalmente podía llegar a ser un programa bastante soso.

Cuando iba a empezar, la imagen cambio a un plató de noticias. El presentador se disculpó por el cambio de emisión y comenzó a dar una noticia.

- "Hoy en el zoológico varios animales han perdido el control y se han escapado. Al parecer todo se debe a que uno de los elefantes ha conseguido salir de su celda. Aunque no sabemos si hay heridos, si que el animal ha dejado un enorme rastro de destrucción tras de si. Aquí les dejamos unas imágenes".

- ¿En el zoo? ¡Kari y Kenji están allí! – Exclamó mientras iba corriendo a llamar por teléfono a su marido.

Pero Tai no se movió del sofá, sino que se quedó quieto como una estatua. No pasmado por la destrucción que había causado el animal, sino más bien, por el animal. Ese no era un elefante cualquiera. Los elefantes no tenían una cantidad de pelo enorme en el cuerpo ni tampoco la cara cubierta por una especie de escudo.

- Ese es… no puede ser…

Cuando llegaron a las jaulas de los monos, Kenji tuvo que subir a sus hombros a su hermana. Había tanta gente que era casi imposible acercarse a la valla de seguridad. Y aún así, Kari apenas podía ver nada.

- Jo… hay mucha gente.

Su hermano estaba más preocupado por no perder el equilibrio que otra cosa. Aunque Kari era mucho más pequeña que él, eso no quitaba que al moverse y dejar caer su peso no le costará mantener el equilibrio.

- K-Kari… no te muevas tanto por favor, o nos caeremos.

- ¡Pero es que no veo nada! – Se quejó.

- Si adelgazarás un poco igual podía auparte poniéndote de pie, pero con lo que pesas ahora…

- ¡¿Eh? ¡Yo no estoy gorda! – Protestó ruborizada - ¡Qué sepas que muchas de mis amigas me tienen envidia por lo delgadita que estoy!

- ¿Seguro? Yo diría que te sobran unos cuantos kilos…

- ¡Serás-¡

Kari iba a darle un capón a su hermano cuando vio como un montón de gente venía corriendo hacía ellos. Más bien parecía que todo el parque viniese en su dirección. Además, parecían aterrorizados, porque se daban empujones para poder avanzar, a la vez que chillaban histéricos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

- No lo sé, pero por ahí viene gente corriendo.

Se apartaron del grupo de la jaula de monos para ver que ocurría. ¿Es qué acaso daban algún premio o algo? No, sin duda no era eso. Y lo confirmaron cuando vieron la razón por la que corrían tan desesperadamente.

Detrás de toda esa gente, entre el humo, pudieron distinguir la figura de un enorme elefante. Pero no era como los elefantes normales, no; este tenía pelaje y algo le cubría la cara. Además, era más grande de lo normal.

- ¡¿Pero qué es eso?

- ¡E-E-Es Mammothmon! – Exclamó Kari al reconocerlo.

El grupo de gente se les echó encima sin que pudieran hacer nada. Y pasó lo peor. Kari fue arrastrada hacía un lado, mientras que Kenji iba para otro.

- ¡Kenji!

- ¡Kari!

El joven intentó avanzar, entre el gentío que huía despavorido, y no era para menos, pues un animal enorme se les venía encima. Pero no lo consiguió, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su mano, alguien lo empujó y cayó al suelo.

Cuando se reincorporó, la había perdido de vista.

Izzy tecleaba lo más rápido que podía en su ordenador. Sin duda, esa criatura era un digimon, y su escáner había confirmado sus sospechas, que era Mammothmon, el mismo al que habían derrotado tiempo atrás cuando el grupo de Myotismon pisó la tierra.

- ¿Pero cómo ha podido llegar al mundo real? ¡Se supone que la puerta estaba sellada!

Por más que analizaba los datos, obtenía el mismo resultado, la puerta estaba sellada. Era imposible que ningún digimon hubiera conseguido pasar. Así pues, ¿cómo había llegado hasta el zoo?

Cuando iba a darse por vencido, una ventana se abrió en el escritorio de la pantalla del portátil.

Si antes había una enorme cantidad de gente, ahora ya no había nadie. Kari estaba sola entre la cantidad de polvo que se había levantado por la estampida.

- ¡¿Kenji? – Le llamó, esperando oír una respuesta.

Pero lo único que oyó fue el eco de su propia voz. Tenía que encontrarlo, era peligroso para Kenji estar por allí si un digimon como Mammothmon andaba suelto. Aunque claro, ella no era una excepción.

Aunque también podía darse una posibilidad… ¿y si el digimon ya lo había aplastado? La sola idea de pensar en ello la aterraba. Desde que se enteró que su hermano iba a volver a casa se moría de ganas por verle, y cuando por fin pensaba que las batallas se habían terminado, ¿ocurría esto?

- ¡Kenji! – Volvió a llamarlo.

Pero el resultado fue el único, el eco de su voz. Sin embargo no se rindió, y continuó llamando a su hermano una y otra vez.

Tal empeño puso en ello, que ni se percató que la enorme figura del digimon se había ido acercando a ella lentamente. Cuando se giró para volver a llamar a su hermano, se quedó muda al ver al gigantesco digimon ante ella.

Mammothmon emitió un chirrido que casi la dejo sorda, y Kari no pudo más que arrodillarse del miedo y cerrar los ojos. El digimon levantó una pata y se preparó para aplastarla, pero antes de que su pezuña la espachurrara, un rayo negro pasó volando y Kari desapareció.

Cuando notó como el aire golpeaba su cara, la pequeña abrió los ojos. Vio como el digimon estaba bajo sus pies, en el suelo, ¿pero cómo era eso posible? Solo podía haber una explicación, y era que estaba volando.

Antes de mirar a su salvador, por un momento se le paso por la cabeza que quien la había salvado había sido Angewomon, y así se lo pareció, pues creía que de verdad era ella cuando miro a quien le había salvado.

- ¿Angewomon?

Pero la imagen fue sustituida por otra totalmente diferente. Quien le había salvado había sido un digimon, si, pero no era Angewomon, ni mucho menos era un ángel tan hermoso como ella. En su lugar había un digimon con alas de murciélago y con cara de diablo, muy parecido a Devilmon que sus amigos le habían descrito de sus aventuras. Pero tenía algo distinto, como la piel mucho más oscura y unos ojos amarillos muy brillantes, que no sabía porque, pero el mirarlos le resultaba tranquilizador.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, emitiendo una voz ronca.

Kari no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien.

El digimon descendió y dejó a la niña en tierra y luego remontó de nuevo el vuelo, no sin antes darle una advertencia.

- No te muevas de aquí si quieres salir perjudicada.

Dicho esto, voló en dirección a Mammothmon, emitiendo varias bolas negras a su alrededor que se dispararon contra la criatura y le impactaron de lleno, pero esta no pareció inmutarse.

Tras lanzar un enorme rugido, Mammothmon apuntó sus colmillos hacía su nueva presa y los disparó, como si de misiles se tratasen.

El digimon los esquivó sin ningún problema, y luego le volvió a lanzar varias pequeñas bolas de energía negras, pero parecía que no le hacían nada.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mammothmon le disparó un rayo helado, que logró congelarle el ala derecha. Esto le hizo perder la precisión de vuelo al digimon, que se estrelló contra el suelo.

- ¡Oh, no!

Kari se acercó corriendo hacía el digimon, pero este se reincorporó enseguida.

- Te he dicho que no te movieses del sitio, pequeña. Podrías salir lastimada.

Ante esas palabras, Kari retrocedió. Ese digimon, por un lado le inspiraba confianza, pero por otro lado miedo. No sabía a que se debía tal cosa, y era muy extraño, lo reconocía. Pero, ese digimon le inspiraba más confianza que terror.

El digimon descongeló su ala extendiéndola y remonto el vuelo, elevándose por encima del Mammothmon. Tras subir unos cuantos metros, donde la criatura no podía alcanzarlo, alzó su mano al cielo y comenzó a generar una bola negra que fue creciendo y creciendo, hasta alcanzar casi el mismo tamaño que el elefante.

- ¡Kurai Uzu!

La enorme bola salió disparada en dirección al Mammothmon, y cuando más se le acercaba más pequeña se iba haciendo. Cuando entró en contacto con su cuerpo, la pequeña esfera se convirtió en un enorme vórtice, que comenzó a absorber no solo al digimon, sino todo a su alrededor.

Sino llega a ser porque el digimon con forma de diablo recogió a Kari, podía haber sido absorbida por ese vórtice.

Mammothmon hacía todo lo posible para resistir la fuerza del vórtice, pero al cabo de unos minutos no pudo más y se vio arrastrado al interior, desapareciendo en la nada, junto con el vórtice.

El digimon dejó a Kari en el suelo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente por unos momentos.

Kari estaba alucinando. No había sido uno, sino dos los digimon que habían llegado al mundo real. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Genai les dijo antes de marcharse que el salir o el entrar sería imposible.

El digimon le dio la espalda y se preparó para retomar el vuelo, pero Kari lo detuvo.

- ¡E-Espera! – Le suplicó – No te voy a preguntar que hacías aquí pero… ¿me dirás al menos tu nombre?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Un nombre no significa nada.

- Para la persona que has salvado, quizás signifique mucho.

Parecía que el digimon titubeó un momento. Luego se giró para mirar a la pequeña. Su mirada era firme, estaba decidida a querer enterarse de su nombre.

Tras lanzar un bufido, habló.

- Me llamo…. Diablomon – y dicho esto, se marchó volando, desapareciendo en pocos segundos de su vista.

Las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado. Un digimon que comienza a destrozarlo todo y otro que lucha contra él y la salva. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando allí?

Además, ¿por qué ese digimon se había molestado en salvarla? Podía haber pasado de ella y dedicarse a la lucha. Es más, le había avisado que se alejase para no resultar herida. Si le hubiera hecho caso, sin duda no hubiera tenido problemas para escapar de la fuerza de tracción del vórtice, pero se metió en su campo de tracción y ese digimon se molestó en salvarla.

Parecía buena gente, a pesar de ese aspecto tan terrorífico que tenía. Cuando comenzó a oír una voz que la llamaba, salió de sus pensamientos. Y era una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

- ¡Kariiiii!

Enseguida reconoció la voz de Kenji. Siguiendola, y llamando a su vez a su hermano, pudo encontrarlo. Ambos se unieron en un único abrazo.

El motivo de Kenji era más que obvio, la alegría de encontrar a una hermana que creía que le había pasado algo. Kari, a pesar de que en el mundo digital se había acostumbrando a situaciones límites como la que acababa de vivir, no pudo más que corresponder a su hermano y fingir algo de miedo. De vez en cuando, a ella también le gustaba que la mimasen un poco.

- ¡Dios mio, ¿estás bien verdad? ¡¿No estás herida, verdad?

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Ves? – Le dijo apartándose un poco de él y dando una vuelta, demostrando que lo único que tenía era algo de polvo.

- Menos mal… - suspiró aliviado.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y volvamos a casa. Este lugar no es seguro, se han escapado muchos animales y no sé que ha pasado con el elefante gigante.

- Tienes razón, vámonos.

Kenji cogió a su hermana entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr, en dirección a la salida, con el único pensamiento de salir de allí cuanto antes.

Kari por otro lado tenía la cabeza en otro sitio: primero en Diablomon, el digimon que la había salvado. Luego en la razón por la que había dos digimon en el mundo real. Y, por último, el presentimiento que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, y sabía que iba a ser peor de lo que se podría imaginar.


	6. La apertura

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA APERTURA**

La aparición de Mammothmon en el zoológico había conmocionado a todos. Y encima también había aparecido un digimon completamente nuevo del que no tenían ni un solo dato. Las cosas se estaban volviendo muy raras.

Todos pensaban que, cuando usaron sus emblemas para cerrar la puerta que conectaba el mundo digital con el real, tras la derrota de Diaboromon, todo se había acabado, pero parecía que no. La cosa estaba muy lejos de acabar.

Para hablar sobre el tema, Tai los había citado a todos en su casa, y allí estaban, en su habitación, pero muy callados. Pero los únicos que habían acudido habían sido Izzy, Matt, Sora y Kari, que claro ya estaba allí. Joe estaba en un examen, Mimi seguía de vacaciones en Estados Unidos con su familia y TK estaba con su madre, así que no había podido ir.

- Bueno, ¿qué pensáis vosotros? – Preguntó Sora, rompiendo ese silencio que inundaba la habitación y que era demasiado cargante.

- No lo sé, aún quiero pensar que no era más que un sueño. ¿Cómo ha podido entrar un digimon en el mundo real? Se supone que cerramos la puerta.

- No lo sé Matt – intervinó Tai – Pero Kari lo vio, de cerca además. Esos dos digimon estuvieron aquí de verdad. Mira sino los destrozos que han causado.

Del solo hecho de recordar estar frente a ese Mammothmon Kari sintió un escalofrío. Cierto que al lado de Machindramon o Metalseadramon ese digimon no era nada, pero jamás había pensado lo insignificante que podía llegar a ser cuando no tenía a Gatomon a su lado. Eso le asustaba. ¿Significaba eso que ahora sería incapaz de hacer nada sino estaba con ella? No quería ni pensarlo.

- En cuanto a ese nuevo digimon… mi scaner lo ha analizado y he obtenido algunos datos sobre él.

- ¿Y bien? – Habló Matt por todos.

- Su nombre es Diablomon, nivel campeón. A pesar de que su aspecto es muy parecido al de Devilmon, es un digimon tipo vacuna. Su especialidad es manipular la gravedad a su antojo. Pero no tengo datos sobre sus técnicas… Kari, tu estabas allí, ¿qué hizo?

Kari estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni se enteró de la pregunta de Izzy. Su hermano tuvo que darle un golpecito para que volviera en si.

- ¿Eh? Ah, perdona, ¿me has dicho algo, Izzy?

- ¿Sabes algo sobre las habilidades de ese digimon demonio? Me vendría muy bien tener más datos.

- B-Bueno… la verdad es que solo usó una técnica y nada más y no pude oírla muy bien pero… creó una enorme bola negra que luego lanzó contra Mammothmon y, después… - Kari intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado – La bola se hacía más pequeña y cuando llegó al Mammothmon, se convirtió en un remolino que lo absorbió.

Izzy se quedó pensativo por un momento. Eso que había explicado Kari era como los agujeros negros, pero en miniatura. Había visto los videos en la televisión. Un aficionado había grabado el encuentro y si, tal y como decía Kari, eso había sido lo que había pasado.

Por plena experiencia en el mundo digital, Izzy sabía que un digimon de nivel Campeón no podía hacer mucho frente a uno de nivel Megacampeón, lo que quería decir que ese digimon o era más fuerte de lo que parecía o esa técnica tenía mucho más peligro de lo que se podían llegar a imaginar.

- Bueno, ¿y por qué pudo entrar ese digimon en el mundo real? – Quiso saber Tai – Eso es lo más importante.

A Kari le pareció que su hermano estaba un poco mosqueado. Bueno, en verdad lo había estado desde ayer, cuando volvieron. Se le notaba en la cara que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que ella y Kenji desaparecieran tras el partido. Se había disculpado pero parecía que su hermano no había tenido en cuenta sus disculpas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y cuando Tai dio permiso, por la puerta apareció Kenji.

- Kari, ¿estás lista? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Lista? ¿Para qué? – Enseguida le vino a la cabeza a que se refería - ¡Ah, lo siento! ¡Se me había olvidado! ¡En seguida me preparo!

Kari se quitó la ropa corriendo y se dirigió al armario para coger otra que ponerse. Cuando se dio cuenta que todos estaban en la habitación mirándola, incrédulos, solo hizo una cosa.

- ¡Salid de aquí, pervertidos!

Kari los hecho a todos de la habitación. A pesar de las protestas de Tai, que refunfuñó y protestó, porque a fin de cuentas esa también era su habitación, no le sirvió de nada, porque Kari le tiró una zapatilla a la cara.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Te vas a-¡

Sora le dio otro zapatillazo antes de que pudiera entrar en la habitación, tirándolo al suelo por la sorpresa del golpe.

- ¡¿Pero tú también Sora?

- Los chicos no pueden estar en una habitación donde se está cambiando una chica, Tai.

- Pero es también mi habitación… - recordó Tai.

- ¡No hay excusas!

Tras unos minutos, Kari salió con un vestido. Le pidió ayuda a Sora para ponerse los lazos en el cabello, y esta aceptó gustosa. Ambas se metieron en la habitación, dejando a los chicos fuera.

- ¿A dónde vais a ir? – Le preguntó.

- Le pedí que me llevará de compras. Queremos ir a la playa pero no tengo bañador que me valga… y me prometió que me regalaría el que más me gustase.

- Parece que las cosas van bien entre tú y él, ¿eh?

- ¡Si! – Admitió contenta – Ayer, cuando pasó lo del ataque, lo primero que hizo nada más verme fue darme un fuerte abrazo. Me hizo muy feliz… eso significa que le importó mucho.

- Es bueno tener hermanos así.

- Tai es más frío… es bueno, pero no muestra tanto sus sentimientos.

- Simplemente le cuesta más. Kenji hace más tiempo que no te ve, es normal.

- No, yo creo que es así desde siempre…

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- No me acuerdo mucho de cuando era más pequeña, pero creo que era muy bueno… siempre accediendo a mis caprichos y haciéndome caso cuando lo pedía. O eso es lo que recuerdo.

Sora terminó de arreglarle los lazos. Era raro ver a Kari con ese tipo de cosas, pero a Sora le alegraba. Cuando estaban en el mundo digital, siempre le entristecía que dos niños tan pequeños como Kari y Tk se hubieran tenido que ver metidos en una batalla así, donde morían digimon y donde podían haber muerto ellos.

La pequeña a veces, tanto como Tk, podía parecer muy madura, pero a veces también demostraba comportarse acorde a su edad. Como ahora, que prefería irse con su hermano mayor a quedarse a hablar porque apareció ese digimon.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Tai y Kari apenas cruzaron una mirada, sino que se ignoraron mutuamente. Cuando ellas salían, Tai, Matt e Izzy entraron. Sora iba a entrar con ellos cuando la voz de Kenji la llamó.

- Sora, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo que dijo sorprendida – Si, claro.

- Verás… es que apenas sé nada de ropa de chica y demás… y menos aún de bañadores ¿Te importaría venir con nosotros y aconsejarme?

- Pero si con que le compres a Kari lo que le gusta basta.

- No es eso… veras…

Aprovechando que Kari se había ido a la cocina a beber agua, Kenji se acercó a susurrarle una cosa al oído.

- ¿Ropa interior? – Le preguntó.

- Aprovechando que íbamos a ir a comprarle el bañador, mi madre me pidió que también le comprase ropa interior nueva… y bueno, yo no estoy muy al tanto de eso y…. ya has visto como se ha portado Kari hace un momento. Delante de mí no va a querer probársela. Así que…

Sora le entendía. A ella tampoco le gustaba nada ir a comprar esas cosas con su padre. Aunque solía ir sola o con una amiga, porque con su madre a veces era imposible salir, ¿qué tipo de ropa le compras a una niña tan pequeña? Si le compras de niña pequeña, igual le gusta o le hace sentir como si fuera algo infantil y pide algo más adulto. Era una difícil decisión.

Sora tenía que reconocer que le gustaban los estampados, algo que guardaba en estricto secreto. A su edad, es normal llevar esas ropas, pero todas sus amigas van pensando más allá y van más evolucionadas en mente. Para ella, el ver unas braguitas blancas o marrones las ve como muy sosas y poco atractivas. Prefiere las otras, sin duda.

- Claro.

- Gracias, te prometo que te lo recompensaré.

- Mmm… ahora que lo dices, yo también necesito un bañador… - dejó caer.

- Trato hecho. Te compraré uno.

- Solo era una broma, Kenji. Con que me invites a algo val- - Antes de terminar la frase, Sora se giró ruborizada como un tomate.

¿Pero qué había dicho? ¿Le había pedido a un chico que le invitase a tomar algo? ¿Eso no era lo que llamaban citas? De todas sus amigas, era la única que jamás había salido a solas con un chico. Aunque bueno, tampoco ellas habían estado en un mundo digital durante meses intentando salvar el pellejo. Eso le cambia a una la forma de ver las cosas y pensar en lo que es importante y lo que no.

Kari volvió justo cuando Kenji iba a decir algo.

- ¿Vamos?

- Si, ya vamos. Entonces, ¿me haces el favor, Sora?

- ¿Eh? – Kari miró a Sora sorprendida - ¿Vas a venir tú también?

Sora tuvo que hacer un intentó al girarse para demostrar que no estaba nerviosa ni ruborizada, pero no pudo evitar tartamudear ni parecer nerviosa.

- ¡S-S-Si, v-v-v-vamos!

Y así los tres se marcharon. Tai iba a protestar eso de que Sora también se fuera, pero para cuando iba a decir nada ya era tarde, los tres habían abandonado la casa.

- ¡Pero será posible! ¡De mi hermana vale, ¿pero también Sora?

- Déjala, Tai – le intentó tranquilizar Izzy – En verdad no hay mucho que podamos hacer. La apertura no sabemos donde esta.

- ¿La apertura? – Soltaron a la vez Tai y Matt.

- Genai contactó conmigo ayer y… me dijo que había detectado una fisura, pero no sabía donde. Al parecer, Mammothmon entró por allí. Y…

- ¿Y?

- Otros digimon también – respondió, nervioso.


	7. El ataque al centro comercial

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**LAS COMPRAS EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

**EL ATAQUE DEL SAMURÁI**

Tai y Matt contemplaban como Izzy trabajaba en el portátil, mientras una serie de números no paraban de ascender en la pantalla. A los dos minutos de estar mirando, les dolía tanto la cabeza que apartaron la mirada.

- Dios, es que no lo soporto – se quejó Tai dejándose caer sobre su litera.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que Sora se haya ido con ellos? – Le preguntó Matt, sin comprender a su amigo – Simplemente le ha pedido consejo para un bañador para tu hermana. Además, hasta hace poco tú y ella ni os hablabais.

- No… lo que no soporto es la actitud de Kari.

En ese aspecto, Matt le entendía. Por lo que Tai había contado, cuando volvió al mundo real tras su encuentro con Etemon, su hermana parecía muy cariñosa, y en el mundo real fue igual. Sin embargo, cuando todo acabó y derrotaron a Infelmon, Kari se fue distanciando más de su hermano.

Matt había sentido eso en sus carnes durante su travesía en el mundo digital con su hermano pequeño, Tk, al que poco a poco se había ido alejando de su lado y aprendiendo a apañárselas solo, ¡hasta les salvo la vida durante su combate contra Piedmon!

- En algún momento los hermanos crecen, Tai.

- ¡Pero es que no entiendo a que viene esa actitud! ¡Nunca había protestado porque la viera cambiarse de ropa ni me hablaba así antes! ¡¿Acaso no te enfadarías si Tk te hiciera a ti lo mismo?

Aunque podía entender como se sentía, estaba claro que era normal que se mosquease que lo echarán de su habitación. Si Tk le hiciera lo mismo, estaba claro que se sentiría algo molesto, pero había una gran diferencia entre él y Kari.

- Quizás Kari este ya en esa edad.

- ¿E-En esa edad? – Preguntó sin comprender.

- En la edad en que le da vergüenza que la vean desnuda. Y más si eres un chico.

- ¡Qué soy su hermano! – Le recordó, rabioso - ¡Además, el otro día se baño con Kenji y no le importó para nada meterse con él en la bañera! ¡Esa razón no me vale!

Matt se mantuvo pensativo por un momento. Si hacía eso, si que era raro. Aunque bueno, a Kenji hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, así que quizás fuera…

- Tai, ¿estás celoso de que Kari haga más caso a tu hermano que a ti?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!

Estaba claro, responder tan rápidamente indicaba que si que lo estaba.

- Chicos, ya lo tengo – les avisó Izzy.

Ambos se acercaron al portátil justo en el momento en que una pantalla se abrió, mostrando la imagen de un hombre anciano con bigote canoso.

- ¡Gennai! – Exclamaron Matt y Tai a la vez.

- Cuanto tiempo sin veros, niños elegidos – miro de un lado a otro de la pantalla - ¿Pero no eráis ocho?

- De ese tema mejor no hablar…

- Gennai, ¿qué está pasando? – Quiso saber Matt - ¿No se supone que cuando usamos los emblemas sellamos la puerta que conectaba el mundo Digimon con el mundo real?

- Eso pensaba yo, pero únicamente sellasteis la brecha que se abrió cuando Myotismon viajó a vuestro mundo desde el castillo. Pensé que con eso sería suficiente, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Por lo visto las curvaturas que creo Apocalymon eran más fuertes de lo que me imaginaba, creando otras posibles formas de llegar al mundo rea.

- No lo entiendo… - comentó Tai.

- Para llegar al mundo real, los digimon tienen que cruzar como un pasadizo digital antes de materializarse – explicó - ¿Os acordáis cuando llegasteis aquí, verdad?

Como para olvidarlo. Fueron engullidos como por un maremoto y algunos llegaron a pensar que se habían muerto ahogados. Y de esa misma forma volvieron al mundo real, pasando por ese pasadizo.

- Si os acordáis cuando os enfrentáis a Diaboromon, el pasadizo es similar, como un pasillo digital. Pues bien, cuando usasteis el poder de vuestros emblemas, un pasadizo no se selló.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntaron los tres a la vez.

- ¿Os acordáis cuando visteis a los digimon por primera vez?

Otra cosa difícil de olvidar, aunque durante unos años lo habían olvidado, pero al ver el combate de Birdramon contra Mammothmon lo recordaron al detalle. Un digihuevo apareció en casa de Tai y Kari, y este fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en un enorme Greymon que se enfrentó a un digimon pájaro que vino de la nada. Eso quería decir que la puerta estaba en…

- No es posible… - murmuró Tai.

- Es solo una posibilidad. También queda la puerta por la que llegasteis vosotros la primera vez.

- ¿Pero quiénes son estos digimon, Genai? ¿Y por qué atacan nuestro mundo?

- No conozco su identidad, por desgracia. Se hacen llamar los ODA.

- ¿ODA? – Preguntó Izzy.

- Ofcial Digital Army, o algo así creo que era, mi memoria ya no es lo que era… y el poder de los dirigentes del grupo que está dirigiéndose hasta el mundo real tienen un poder muy similar al de Apocalymon, me atrevería a decir que incluso lo superan.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Tai, al recordar lo difícil que fue acabar con él - ¡¿Es posible eso?

- Aún tengo que analizar los datos…

- ¿Y qué hay del digimon que Kari vio en el zoológico? ¿Tienes algún dato? – Intervino Izzy.

- Aún nada. Pero si ha derrotado a ese Mammothmon, no creo que sea un enemigo.

- Pero, el Mammothmon podía ser el amigo y ese digimon el enemigo, ¿no es así? – Sugirió Matt.

A sus compañeros les pareció una idea un tanto siniestra, pero no era tan descabellada. Igual ese digimon había venido a avisarles de algo y Diablomon lo había destruido para hacerle callar. Aunque, ¿por qué salvó a Kari entonces?

Kari no podía decir que no pudiera ser la niña más feliz de la tierra en ese momento. Caminando agarrada de la mano de su hermano mayor por un lado, y por otro de la mano de Sora, era como volver a ser aún más pequeña todavía. Incluso ambos le hacía la broma de cuando había que subir una escalera de elevarla en el aire para ayudarla o que se lo tomara como un juego.

Finalmente llegaron al centro comercial donde estaban los bañadores. Para ayudarle a elegir, Sora se acercó con Kari a ojearlos, mientras que Kenji se entretuvo dando vueltas por ahí para hacer tiempo en lo que su hermana elegía.

Desde luego había mucha variedad para las chicas. Hasta podía ponerse un tanto celoso de que para los chicos hubiera menos cosas. Y menos provocativos claro.

- ¡Hermano, me voy a probar los bañadores! – Le gritó, unos pasillos más allá.

Kenji simplemente le dio el visto bueno con un gesto de mano y Sora y Kari se metieron juntas en los probadores. Ahora tocaba la parte más entretenida de ir a comprar con las chicas, esperar a que se pusieron los modelitos y empezaran a desfilar.

Justo cerca de allí había una sección de cámaras de fotos. Kenji jamás podía entender como hacían mezclas tan raras de productos en los centros comerciales. En América había llegado a ver como en un mismo piso habían mezclado la lencería femenina con los videojuegos y las películas. ¿Falta de espacio quizás? No, más bien de organización.

- Toma Sora, este es para ti – le ofreció Kari, con una sonrisa.

- En serio, Kari, creo que no debería…

- Vamos, Kenji dijo que te compraría uno. Y a mi me apetecería mucho que te vinieras con nosotros a la playa.

- Pero Kari, iras con tu familia, yo no pinto nada allí.

- Seguro que a Tai le hará ilusión que vengas.

- ¿A Tai? ¿Por qué? – Le miró con mirada interrogante.

- ¿Es que acaso no sois novios? – Preguntó la pequeña mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Sora enrojeció levemente. ¿Tai y ella novios? Imposible, si eran como hermanos.

- No digas tonterías, Kari. Entre Tai y yo no hay nada.

- ¿Ah, no? Yo creía que si, como siempre os habéis llevado tan bien.

- Somos amigos desde pequeños, es normal.

- Aún así, seguro que si vienes tú, Tai se anima. Con Kenji no se lleva muy bien.

Esas últimas palabras sonaron un tanto tristes. Era normal que Tai y su hermano no se llevaran muy bien, aunque Kenji hacía lo mejor por intentar llevarse bien con su hermano, como darle consejos para el partido de fútbol, pero Tai siempre estaba a la defensiva.

Se preguntaba si es que era simplemente que estaba celoso de que Kari le hiciera más caso a Kenji que a él. Finalmente accedió a la suplica de Kari de probarse el bañador, total, no pasaba nada por ver que tal le quedaba.

Tras ayudar a la pequeña a quitarse la ropa de la parte de abajo, Sora comenzó a desnudarse por arriba. Para ahorrarle el trabajo, Kari le desabrochó el vaquero y se lo bajó, para así tardar menos. No podían tener a su hermano tanto tiempo esperando. Tras quitarse las braguitas azules, cogió las dos de papel que la dependiente les había prestado para probarse la parte de debajo de los bañadores.

No entendía porque a ellas, que aún eran unas niñas, les hacían ponerse eso. Bueno, sabía que era por razones higiénicas, y se agradecía, pero a Sora ni siquiera le había comenzado a salir el bello púbico, ni tampoco tenía aún su primera regla. Y la verdad es que le asustaba la idea de tenerla, porque decían que era horrible.

Liberándose de esos pensamientos, se agachó para ayudar a Kari a ponerse la suya primero. La verdad es que para ser niñas, estaban un poco incómodas para moverse en ese vestidor.

- Levanta la pierna Kari – le pidió.

Kari obedeció y levantó la pierna derecha. A veces, esos trastos tenían muy mala uva, y se rompían con nada, así que era mejor si te lo ponías con ayuda. Debido a su posición, Sora notaba como le raspaba el trasero la cortina del vestidor, lo que le hacía un poco de cosquillas. Sería mejor acabar cuanto antes.

Finalmente Kari logró meter la primera pierna y estaba a punto de ir a por la segunda cuando oyeron una voz.

- ¿Qué tal vais, chic-?

Por un lado, Sora, que tenía el culo en poma, estando completamente desnuda a excepción de los calcetines, y que podía ver claramente por el espejo del vestidor la cara de Kenji, sintió que su cuerpo se petrificaba. Kari simplemente miró a su hermano y Kenji parecía haberse quedado helado, con la mirada perdida.

Estuvieron así algo que pareció unos largos minutos, sobre todo para Sora, pero finalmente la joven giró la cabeza, que casi parecía la de una muñeca articulada, mirando a Kenji con los ojos en blanco, la cara totalmente roja y sudando a más no poder.

- V-V-Veo que aún no habéis terminado – dijo Kenji, sin moverse.

- N-No – le afirmó Sora.

- E-E-Entonces, esperaré un rato más.

- B-B-Bien.

Como un muñeco, Kenji salió y ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio un poco más, mirando Sora aún hacía la cortina. Finalmente, un gran grito se oyó por todo el edificio del centro comercial, asustando a más de uno.

Sora iba a coger sus ropas y vestirse para largarse de allí corriendo pero de pronto Kenji entró en el probador. La joven iba a lanzarlo de allí llamándole cerdo, pero este las hizo agacharse justo antes de que algo cortase por la mitad el probador, que se desplomó.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estuviera pasando, Kenji agarró la cortina del probador y cubrió a Sora y Kari con ella.

Tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ahogarse debajo de la cortina, aunque no era muy grande, tuvieron que cubrirse bien para que nadie de la tienda las viera. Cuando pudieron ver las luces de esa planta, un gran montón de gente las empujaron, cayendo al suelo y casi perdiendo la cortina.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa? – Exclamó Sora, que no entendía a que venia tanto alboroto.

La respuesta le vino enseguida, cuando vio una figura caminando hacía ella y Kari. Se trataba de algo parecido a un samurái, al menos por la armadura. Pero su cara parecía más bien la de un demonio. Además, media menos que un adulto y más o menos sería de la altura de Sora, por lo que eso solo podía ser un digimon.

- Tengo que matar… a los niños elegidos… - murmuraba el digimon mientras se acercaba a Sora y Kari.

Aunque no era el momento para pensar en su vergüenza, pues casi estaban solas en ese piso, las chicas no pudieron evitar romper la cortina para ponerse algo para taparse. Aunque no les duró mucho porque el digimon cortó la tela con su espada, casi cortándolas.

No dudaron en correr, para esconderse tras un mostrador. Oyeron gritos de policías que se acercaron, ordenando al digimon que se detuviera, pero estaba claro que no le haría caso. Oyeron también los disparos y luego gritos. ¿El digimon los había matado? Dios, esperaban que no.

El sentir el frío de las baldosas en sus traseros las hacía estar incómodas y con unas ganas enormes de ponerse en pie, pero tenían que aguantar. Estaban realmente asustadas. Si Gatomon o Biyomon estuvieran allí podrían luchar contra esa cosa, pero ahora estaban solas.

- Sora… ¿dónde esta mi hermano? – Quiso saber Kari, casi llorando.

- Habrá salido arrastrado por la multitud que nos pasó por encima…

Como ya no oía los pesados pasos del digimon, Sora se levantó un poco para mirar de reojo desde el mostrador. Justo cuando comprobó que no había nadie e iba a decirle a Kari que volvieron a por sus cosas y huyeran, el digimon saltó encima del mostrador.

Ambas gritaron, asustadas. No tenían nada que hacer y desde esa posición el digimon podía acabar con ellas si hacían un movimiento en falso. Sora intento pensar algo rápido, pero el digimon no estaba dispuestos a esperar y se preparó para cortarlas con su katana.

Antes de que llegará hacía ellas, alguien pateó al digimon y lo lanzó contra un montón de pecheros con vestidos que había por allí. Su salvador aterrizo grácilmente y con elegancia sobre el mostrador, replegando sus alas. Kari lo reconoció al instante.

- ¡Diablomon!

El digimon les lanzó una sábana, con la que las chicas se cubrieron rápidamente.

- No os mováis de aquí – les ordenó, severo.

El samurái se levantó furioso, cortando todas las prendas que tenía encima con su espada. Y se enfureció aún más cuando vio al digimon que lo había golpeado.

- Tengo que matar… a los niños elegidos… - repitió.

Guardando su espada en la vaina, comenzó a cargar energía en ella, listo para atacar nada más sacara la espada. Kari y Sora miraron lo que hacía, lo que les asustó y se disponían a irse de allí, hasta que Diablomon las paró de un grito.

- ¡No os mováis os he dicho!

- ¡P-Pero…!

Sora iba a protestarle, a decirle que ellas no eran como él que quizás pudiera resistir el ataque sin ningún problema. Además, ese digimon iba tras ellas para matarlas, no podían quedarse allí.

- Si os movéis os lanzará el ataque a vosotras, es lo que esta esperando – le explicó – Si no os movéis de aquí, os prometo que os protegeré. Y más importante, agachaos bien.

Sora no entendió porque les ordenaba eso, y tampoco es que le gustase estar recibiendo órdenes de un extraño, pero Kari le tiró el brazo para que se agachase.

Diablomon alzó el vuelo y salió a toda velocidad para arremeter contra el digimon samurái. Este lanzó su ataque nada más ver que se movia.

- ¡Shi no ken! – Exclamó el digimon mientras de su espada salió un enorme haz de energía oscuro hacía el digimon con forma de diablo.

Cuando el haz estuvo cerca, sin ningún problema Diblomon lo partió por la mitad con sus garras, dañando enormemente ese piso del centro comercial por el impacto del ataque del digimon. Luego alzó el vuelo, y Kari pudo comprobar, tal y como se temía, que el digimon generaba una bola oscura enorme en lo más alto, lo que quería decir que iba a repetir ese golpe.

- ¡Kurai Uzu!

Como contra el Mammothmon, cuanto más se le acercaba la esfera al samurái más pequeña se iba haciendo. El digimon intentó cortarla cuando la tuvo cerca, pero la esfera se convirtió para su sorpresa en un vórtice que comenzó a atraerlo.

Clavando su espada en el suelo, intentó resistirse, pero cuánto más intentaba retroceder con más fuerza le golpeaba el vórtice.

La joven entendió entonces porque le había dicho el digimon que se agachasen. La fuerza de ese vórtice era muy fuerte, tanto que, que la sábana que les había dado fue arrastrada y absorbida por el vórtice sin que pudieran evitarlo. Estaban demasiado preocupadas por mantenerse allí agachadas.

Casi parecía que el digimon samurái había logrado retroceder, cuando Diablomon apareció frente a él y le pegó una patada, lanzándolo de lleno hacía el vórtice. Cuando este lo absorbió, el vórtice desapareció en la nada.

Tardaron unos minutos en ponerse en pie, por miedo a que el vórtice aún siguiera activo, aunque no notasen ya su poder de atracción. Cuando comprobaron que no había peligro, salieron del mostrador, mirando a su alrededor.

El piso entero estaba hecho un desastre, ropas tiradas por ahí, unas enormes rajas en las paredes, todas las luces rotas, el suelo destrozado. Y, lo más importante, ni rastro del digimon con forma de diablo.

- ¡Chicas! – Exclamó una voz desde las escaleras mecánicas que estaban en la otra punta - ¡¿Estás bien?

Cuando miraron hacía allí, vieron como Kenji se acercaba hacía ellas corriendo. Al llegar se tiro a abrazar a Kari, revisándola por todas partes, para comprobar que no tuviera ni una sola herida. Luego le volvió a dar un fuerte abrazo.

- Menos mal que estáis bien…

- ¿Dónde estabas, hermanito?

- Cuando me metí en el probador para tiraros al suelo y que ese loco vestido de samurái no os hiciera daño, iba a empujarle cuando la gente comenzó a correr hacía mi y me arrastraron. Me ha costado mucho esquivar a los guardias del piso de abajo para poder subir.

Sora miró hacía el lugar hasta donde hacía unos escasos minutos estaba ese digimon. Así que era verdad, los digimon estaban volviendo a la carga. Pensaba que todo había terminado cuando sellaron la puerta, tras la derrota de Diaboromon, y ahora, estaban frente a una nueva batalla.

- Por cierto… - comenzó a decir Kenji y Sora le miró - ¿No será mejor que os vistáis?

Sora se miró. Se le había olvidado por completo que ahora estaba desnuda, al igual que Kari. Si estuvieran ellas dos, como hacía un momento, le hubiera dado igual, pero ahora estaba Kenji delante.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rojo y comenzó a sudar como nunca.

- ¿Sora? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Kari.

Finalmente, Sora dio un grito más fuerte y terrorífico que el que había dado antes, asustando mucho a los que estaban en el piso de abajo, creyendo que allí arriba se estaba dando una auténtica carnicería.


	8. Día de playa

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL DÍA DE LA PLAYA**

Kenji se acariciaba la mejilla derecha, que estaba más roja que un tomate. En la heladería a la que habían ido, después de escapar del centro comercial por la puerta de atrás, tuvo que pedir un poco de hielo para rebajar la inflamación. El bofetón de Sora le había dolido, y mucho.

Mientras que Kari disfrutaba tranquilamente de su copa de helado, Sora ni había probado la suya, no levantando la mirada del suelo.

- Así que esa cosa era un digimon… más bien parecía un loco vestido de samurái.

- Pero era un digimon, hermanito – le repitió Kari, por segunda vez – Pero no todos son como ese, hay digimon buenos, como nuestros compañeros.

- Vamos, que ese no era de los buenos. No me quiero imaginar a los terribles – bromeó con una mueca siniestra para asustar a su hermana en lugar de temblar de miedo comenzó a reírse.

Pero al darse cuenta de que Sora no reaccionaba paró de hacer el indio. Tenía motivos para estar así, a las chicas de 11 años no les gusta que las vean desnudas así sin más.

- Bueno, algo bueno es que hemos conseguido los bañadores gratis. Nadie ha visto como nos lo llevábamos.

- Porque los llevamos puestos – le recordó Kari.

Cuando se iban a poner sus ropas, no pudieron hallar la ropa de interior de las chicas, así que se habían tenido que poner los bañadores que habían cogido para probarse. Por suerte les iban como anillo al dedo, porque si no les hubieran pillado los guardias de seguridad cuando subieron y no solo hubieran tenido que explicar ese desastre, sino también porque se estaban llevando esa ropa puesta.

- ¿Y por qué os quería atacar ese digimon? – Le preguntó Kenji a ambas, esperando que Sora respondiera, pero fue su hermana quien lo hizo inmediatamente.

- Porque somos los niños elegidos… - respondió, triste – No es la primera vez que lo intentan.

- ¿Niños elegidos? – Preguntó perplejo – Eso suena a profecía de novela fantástica.

- Si, bueno… - Kari no sabía cómo explicárselo a su hermano para que lo entendiera. De todas formas ella solo tenía ocho años, cosas muy complicadas no sabía cómo explicarlas.

Al ver que la conversación no iba a ninguna parte, Kenji sugirió volver a casa, para ver si podían sacar algo en claro de Tai y los demás. Ambas aceptaron sin problemas, aunque Sora no parecía estar en ese lugar sino en otro muy lejano, más lejano que las nubes.

Antes de ir a su casa, pasaron por la casa de Sora para que esta pudiera cambiarse de ropa interior, no le hacía gracia caminar con un bañador bajo la ropa de calle. Tras media hora, llegaron. Allí aún estaban Tai, Matt e Izzy, discutiendo. Cuando se acomodaron en el salón, Kari contó lo que les había pasado, con pelos y señales, lo que hizo sobresaltarse a los chicos al oír ciertas partes de la historia y poner roja a más no poder a Sora.

- ¡¿Cómo que has visto desnuda a Sora, Kenji? ¡Maldito fisgón, te voy a…! – Le gritó su hermano.

- ¡Fue sin querer! – Se defendió - ¡No sabía que se iba a probar ella también un bañador! ¡Pensaba que solo iba a ayudar a Kari a cambiarse!

- ¡No me valen tus excusas! – Le dijo, con cara de ogro.

Kenji estaba listo para recibir cualquier cosa que le hiciera su hermano, pero en lugar de eso, él, Matt e Izzy se acercaron sigilosamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente, y su hermano le susurro:

- Aunque si nos cuentas lo que viste te dejaremos ir por esta vez…

El mayor de los hermanos Kamiya se quedó confuso ante este cambio tan brusco de actuación. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, la silueta de Sora se alzó, cubierta en llamas y con los ojos rojos de furia, tras los tres chicos, que recibieron fuertes capones de manos de la chica.

- ¡¿Pero abrase visto? ¡Sois unos guarros!

Luego miró a Kenji, con esa misma mirada, y este movió las manos en signo de negación.

- ¡Te juro que no vi nada! – Mintió - ¡No estaba mirando hacia abajo cuando estabas con el trasero en pom-¡ - Antes de terminar la frase se puso en las manos en la boca para callarse. Se había dado cuenta de que no había dicho lo más sensato.

Se esperaba también recibir un buen golpe de Sora, pero está en lugar de eso se encerró corriendo en la habitación de Tai y Kari. Kenji no podía jurarlo, pero aparte de verle con la cara muy roja, juraría que también se había puesto a llorar.

Kari, que podía entender por lo que estaba pasando Sora, se fue con ella, no sin antes decirle a su hermano una última cosa:

- Hermanito, te has pasado.

Eso le sentó a Kenji como si un rayo le partiese en dos. No solo no había hecho nada, no voluntariamente claro, sino que encima su hermana pequeña le había dicho eso. Eso dañaba su orgullo de hermano mayor.

Cuando Tai y sus compañeros se recuperaron del fuerte golpe que Sora les había propinado por la espalda, retomaron algo más serios su conversación sobre lo ocurrido.

- Lo que está claro es que ese digimon… en… ¿qué digimon era Izzy?

Izzy, con los datos que había obtenido del dispositivo digital, logró encontrar a susodicho digimon en la base de datos que Gennai le había proporcionado durante su visita al mundo digital.

- Era Jubemon, digimon tipo vacuna de nivel Mega campeón.

- ¿Otro Mega campeón? Intervino Matt, acercándose a la pantalla del portátil para ver la imagen del digimon.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Han traído otro ejército de digimon Mega campeón como hizo Myotismon? – Comentó Tai.

- Aún no lo sé. Hasta que Gennai no consiga más datos no podré saber nada nuevo.

- Pues estamos listos… - rumió Tai mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

En la habitación, Sora se había sentado en un rincón, con la cabeza oculta entre las piernas. En el tiempo que llevaban allí, que serían unos diez minutos, no se había movido ni un milímetro. Kari se había sentado a su lado, y había intentado animarla, pero sus palabras parecían que no le llegaban mucho. Era normal, ante algo así, nada anima a una chica.

- Vamos, Sora-san, mi hermano ha dicho que no vio nada – la consoló, pero no le hizo caso – Se cómo te sientes pero… no lo hizo a propósito. Además… em… no sé qué decir…

- Ha sido…

Finalmente, Sora dijo algo, aunque casi parecía un susurro, por lo que Kari tuvo que acercarse más para oírla.

- Ha sido la primera persona que me ve desnuda a parte de mi madre. Nunca nadie me había visto, y menos así – le contó.

- Pero, no lo hizo a propósito. Por favor, no te enfades con él.

- No – Negó con la cabeza – No estoy enfadada, Kari-chan.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no le diriges la palabra?

- No me atrevo a mirarle a la cara… eso es todo. Sé que es un buen chico, y gracias a él estamos hoy vivas y hablando en este momento, y sé que no es su culpa, pero me da mucha vergüenza decirle nada…

Kari comprendía como se sentía. No le gustaba ya que su hermano Tai ni su padre le viesen desnuda, ni tampoco a veces su madre y a veces le daba corte de ir a la playa sin nada por arriba, no sabía porque, pero a veces sentía eso. Sus padres le decían que era normal, que estaba creciendo. Pero había algo que no entendía, ¿por qué eso no le pasaba con Kenji?

- B-Bueno… yo la verdad, es que te entiendo… también me da mucha cosa cambiarme delante de mi hermano y demás pero… con Kenji, por ejemplo, me baño todos los días desde que volvió.

- ¿Ah, sí? – La miró, un tanto extrañada por lo que le acababa de confesar.

Desde que Kenji regresó a Japón, había visto como Kari se había encariñado mucho con su hermano, y este con ella, pero no sabía que hubiera sido hasta tal extremo.

- Si, y no sé porque… cuando me cambio, a veces me da cosa o no que me vea, pero otras veces, como en el baño, me da igual si me ve desnuda. Es raro, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, sonriente.

- Si, muy raro – le respondió ella, con una media sonrisa.

- Yo creo que es porque quiero mucho a mi hermanito.

- ¿Por qué le quieres?

- Sip – Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – Creo que nos da igual que nos vea desnudas las personas que más queremos. Por eso a mis papás no les da corte verse, ni tampoco a Tai con ellos. Aunque no entiendo a las otras…

- ¿A… las otras? – Sora la miró con mirada interrogante, no sabiendo a quienes se podía referir. Si en esa casa no vivía nadie más.

- Si, a las que a veces he visto mirar a mi papá por el ordenador. Cuando entró en su despachó cierra la ventana de las páginas corriendo donde hay chicas desnudas. Si le preguntó me dice que son cosas del trabajo. ¿Esas chicas también quieren a mi papá y por eso las ve desnudas, Sora-san?

- Em… bueno… - Sora miró hacia otro lado, con cara temblorosa de aguantar una risa. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a una niña de 8 años por qué razón su padre se mete en esos sitios y ve mujeres desnudas? – S-Supongo que si – le respondió al fin.

- Pero seguro que no le quieren tanto como yo a mi hermanito.

- Vaya, su vuelta te ha venido muy bien.

- ¿Eh? – Kari la miró sin entender lo que decía.

- Cuando estábamos en el mundo digital me sentía fatal ver como tú y Tk, que aún eráis tan pequeños, teníais que veros metidos en esto… Ver que ahora te comportas como una chica de tu edad, me reconforta.

- Mmm… la verdad no sé… allí, me sentía extraña, como si tuviera que comportarme así. No sé porque. A veces me sentía como que no era yo. Pero, portarme así con mi hermanito me encanta.

Sora recordó el momento en que Kari fue poseída por esa voz que les explicó cómo fueron elegidos los niños elegidos. Cuando le preguntaron sobre el tema, no recordaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado, así que lo dejaron pasar. Quizás ciertas situaciones le hacían a uno comportarse de forma diferente. Cada emblema representaba una cualidad de cada persona, y los de Tk y Kari eran los que más responsabilidad generaban…

Tk era la esperanza, el cual tenía que animar a sus compañeros a seguir adelante, a no desmoronarse nunca y seguir luchando. Y Kari era la luz que combatía la oscuridad, quizás el más pesado de llevar de todos, en un mundo tan constantemente atacado por las fuerzas del mal. Y eso era demasiado para una niña tan pequeña que tuvo que sufrir más que todos ellos en esa batalla, sobre todo cuando vieron morir a Wizardmon ante sus ojos.

- Creo que mejor salimos, ¿no crees? Seguro que se estarán preguntando que hacemos aquí dentro tanto tiempo.

- Si – asintió – Tienes razón.

Cuando salieron, Kari obligó a su hermano Tai y sus compañeros a disculparse por su comportamiento de antes. En cuanto a Sora, se disculpó con Kenji por lo del tortazo. Aunque este dijo que no le importaba ella no pudo evitar de pedirle perdón varias veces con reverencias.

Las palabras de Kari la habían reconfortado. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo que había pasado. Si ya le daba punzadas el corazón cada vez que pensaba en Kenji, haría le iba como un coche de fórmula 1 cada vez que lo miraba, no sabía si por la impresión de lo que había pasado o por esa otra cosa. Pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Durante la cena, el padre de los hermanos Kamiya comentaba tonterías que ocurrían en su trabajo, para animar el ambiente y olvidar lo del centro comercial. Kari y Kenji habían mentido asegurando que se habían ido a otro lugar antes de que pasara lo del ataque al centro, pero sabían que sus padres no les creían. ¿Para qué mentir? Si ya sabían todo.

- Bueno, me voy a dar un baño – soltó Kenji mientras recogía los platos que había usado en la cena.

- ¿Luego te irás a dormir? – Le preguntó su madre – Recuerda que mañana vamos a la playa.

- Si, lo sé. Supongo que me pondré un rato en el ordenador y luego me acostaré.

Cuando Kenji dejó los platos en el fregado y se dirigió hacía el baño, Kari terminó corriendo de comer e hizo lo mismo, para luego seguir a su hermano.

- ¡Espera, que me meto contigo!

Y desapareció tras la puerta del baño siguiendo a su hermano.

- Hay que ver, desde que Kenji ha vuelto Kari se baña todas las noches. Se ha vuelto muy limpia, y pensar que antes era una tortura conseguir que se metiera en la bañera. Podrías aprender de ella, Tai.

- ¡Lamento no ser un hijo tan limpio! – Se quejó y siguió comiendo el bol de arroz.

Ya dentro del baño, Kenji fue el primero que se metió en la bañera y luego le siguió su hermana, a la que ayudó a entrar. Aunque el baño era el típico japonés, no era muy grande, así que a veces era difícil maniobrar.

Kari se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano, cerrando los ojos, tranquila y serena. Los latidos de su corazón le encantaban.

- Menudo día – suspiró – Me encanta este momento.

- A mí también me encanta, porque puedo estar contigo, hermanito – añadió.

- Creo que Tai se mosquearía si te oyera decir eso.

- Tai es tonto, solo sabe hacerme rabiar y picarme. La verdad, antes era más cariñoso.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues creo que cuando se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado en el centro comercial se ha preocupado. Hasta te ha mirado por todas partes para ver si tenías algún rasguño.

- Lo sé… pero no siempre es así. Me gusta más como me tratas tú – se restregó sobre su pecho, como si de una gatita se tratase. Incluso emitió los sonidos de una gatita.

En respuesta a su pequeño juego, Kenji le acarició la cabeza, ante lo que Kari respondió fingiendo unos ronroneos.

- Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto… ¡y seguro que mañana en la playa nos lo pasamos genial! Le he dicho a Sora-san que venga, ¿no te importa, verdad?

- Bueno, a mí no, pero quienes nos llevan son papá y mamá – le recordó – Se lo tendrías que decir a ellos.

- Ya se lo dije y me han dicho que no hay problema.

- Entonces por mi parte tampoco.

- ¡Entonces… entonces… ¿me enseñarás a nadar?

- ¿Ein? ¿A nadar?

- ¡Sí! Papá me ha intentado enseñar muchas veces, ¡pero es muy torpe!

- Bueno… supongo que podría, sí. Pero solo si te portas bien, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale!

Y terminaron de bañarse para irse a dormir. Kenji se acostó más tarde para quedarse un rato en el ordenador de su padre, acostándose cerca de la una de la mañana. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya eran las nueve y su hermana había ido corriendo a despertarlo.

Cuando fueron a recoger a Sora, que Tai no sabía que venía, le sorprendió tanto que la chica se molestó, pero Kari le dio un pisotón a su hermano para que se callase y dejará pasar a su amiga. Sora se sentó al lado de Kari, mientras que Tai y Kenji tuvieron que ponerse en los de detrás.

Al llegar a la playa, se asentaron cerca de la costa. Kari enseguida se quitó la ropa para meterse en el agua con el bañador blanco de estampado de corazones rosas que se había "comprado" el día anterior, pero su madre la cogió de la mano, deteniéndola.

- Quieta ahí, jovencita. Primero tienes que ponerte crema solar.

- ¡Jopeeee! – Protestó – Yo quiero entrar ya.

- Si no te quieres poner roja como un tomate y que luego te duela todo hasta por estornudar, será mejor que obedezcas – le sugirió su madre que se ocupó de ponerle la protección solar.

Los demás se la pusieron por su cuenta y mientras que Kari arrastró a su hermano hasta el agua, Tai se quedó tirando en la toalla tomando el sol y Sora se quedó en la costa por un rato, mirando a Kari y Kenji.

Le hacía gracia ver como su hermano la cogía en brazos y luego la tiraba por los aires al agua. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que pararon un poco, porque una de las veces Kari casi se ahoga en una zona donde no hacía pie. Al ver esa escena, Sora se metió en el agua sin pensárselo, por si necesitaban ayuda, pero por suerte todo había sido un susto.

- Jope – bufó – No es justo, yo no hago pie aquí.

Kari estaba apoyada en la rodilla de su hermano, porque en esa zona no hacía pie. En cambio, Kenji casi no tenía ni medio cuerpo bajo el agua y a Sora únicamente le llegaba por los pechos.

- Yo te aseguro que puedo hacer que hagas pie, e incluso estés por encima del agua.

- ¿Qué? Venga ya, eso es imposible.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

Kenji se metió bajo el agua y se coló entre las piernas de Kari, para luego levantarse. Cuando salió a la superficie, su hermana estaba sentada sobre sus hombros, sujetándose fuerte por miedo a caerse.

- Ahora ponte de pie, Kari.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! – Se negó sujetándose fuerte a la cabeza de Kenji – ¡Me caeré!

- No te preocupes, que no te caerás.

Kenji le dio las manos para sujetarla mientras se levantaba. Al principio lo hizo con miedo, pero cuando ya estaba de pie, se sintió más segura, sobre todo por esa sensación. Estando en el agua, nunca había estado tan alta, bueno, quitando aquella vez en la que estuvieron encima de Whalmon, pero ahora realmente parecía que estuviera sobre el agua, sobre todo porque su hermano se agachó para darle esa sensación a la pequeña.

Sin embargo, cuando le soltó las manos, Kari comenzó chapotear, porque sentía que se iba hacia abajo al no hacer pie allí. Sora y Kenji la agarraron a la vez, manteniéndola entre los dos para que no se fuera para abajo.

- ¿Estás bien, Kari-chan? – Le preguntó Sora.

- Jo… ¡eres malo, Kenji! ¡¿Por qué me has soltado?

- Para que aprendieras a nadar, ¿no es lo que querías?

- ¡Pero no así! – Le gritó.

- Los pájaros para que sus crías aprendan a volar las dejan caerse del nido, aunque sean varias veces – le explico – Es la mejor forma.

- Pues no me gusta esta forma…

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe yo, Kari-chan? – Se ofreció Sora.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, yo te enseñaré poco a poco. Pero hay que esforzarse mucho, ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí!

Kenji dejó solas a las chicas y se salió del agua. Tras agarrar un refresco, se sentó al lado de su hermano, que no se había movido del sitio.

- ¿No te apetece bañarte?

- Estoy mejor aquí – respondió con sequedad.

Durante varios minutos, ambos hermanos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Kenji se terminó la lata y volvió a dejarla en la bolsa.

- Es pasado mañana tu partido, ¿verdad?

- Aja…

- ¿Quieres entrenar un poco? – Le sugirió.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Estás loco?

- Es el lugar ideal. Ven, vamos a alquilar un balón y te enseño una cosa.

En el chiringuito lograron alquiler un balón de fútbol playa. No era tan resistente y duro como uno de fútbol normal, pero Kenji estaba seguro que serviría.

Ya en el agua, por la zona donde el agua les llevaba a los tobillos, ambos hicieron un montículo de tierra, por petición de Kenji y luego pusieron el balón en la cima.

- Kenji, no quiero pensar que estamos locos… pero, ¿para qué hemos hecho esto?

- Para que entrenes tu chut.

- ¿Perdona?

- Mira, ¿ves esa boya de allí? – Le señaló con el dedo una boya amarilla que estaba a más de 30 metros de ellos, en la zona que indicaba que había una gran cantidad de algas y que no se acercasen.

- Sí.

- Pues quiero que chutes el balón hacía allí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? El balón podría irse y luego…

- Tranquilo, el oleaje nos lo devolverá. Tú inténtalo.

Solo por complacer a su hermano y que le dejará volver a su tranquilidad en la toalla, Tai intentó chutar. Pero la cosa no fue como él esperaba. Cuando sacó el pie del agua, tras tomar carrerilla desde la costa, se resbaló y se cayó. No comprendía nada.

- ¿No es tan fácil, eh? – Sonrió.

- No es fácil ni tampoco posible. Si estas en el agua no puedes chutar un balón con la suficiente fuerza, el agua te lo impide.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Kenji salió del agua y luego se metió otra vez corriendo, chutando sin problemas el balón y lanzándolo más lejos de la boya. Tai no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, casi parecía estar reviviendo el chut que vio cuando Kenji detuvo al ladrón. Y encima, tal y como él había dicho, el balón regresó.

- Este entrenamiento es muy bueno para fortalecer las piernas y la fuerza del disparo. Me lo enseñó un chico que conocí en el extranjero, que practicaba rugby. Decía que se entrenaban así.

- Me tomas el pelo, ¿no?

- No. De hecho, los equipos vienen a correr dentro del agua, para mejorar la fortaleza, resistencia y velocidad de los jugadores.

A Tai le costaba creérselo, pero bien era cierto que los jugadores de rugby eran unas malas bestias con una enorme fuerza física y gran resistencia. No le apetecía nada hacer esa tontería, ya consideraba que tenía un buen tiro, pero tras ver a su hermano hacerlo, le entraron ganas de probar suerte.

Para no molestarlo, Kenji se fue con sus padres, a conversar. A Tai le costó bastante lograr si quiera patear el balón antes de que el agua que salía disparada hacía arriba lo tirase. Y aun así, apenas conseguía que se alejase unos escasos centímetros. Estaba cansado, pero no se iba a rendir, quería repetir ese tiro, pero siendo él quien lo hiciese.

Kari se sujetaba insegura a las manos de Sora mientras movía los pies en el agua. Estaban en una zona donde el agua le llegaba hasta la nariz si se ponía de pie, y le daba miedo que Sora le hiciera lo mismo que su hermano.

- Venga, Kari-chan, ahora te soltaré.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No, por favor!

- Es muy fácil, solo tienes que seguir movimiento las piernas. Si quieres mete la cabeza bajo el agua, verás como si sigues así no te hundirás.

- Pero yo…

- Si no logras esto, no podrás hacer el siguiente paso.

- D-De acuerdo… lo intentaré.

Sora le soltó las manos y Kari comenzó a avanzar, aunque lentamente. Como veía que se hundía, metió la cabeza bajo el agua y vio que avanzaba más. Estaba feliz, al menos sabía hacer el nado más básico de todos. Ya iba a parar cuando se chocó con algo.

Cuando salió a la superficie, donde por suerte sí que hacía pie, vio a dos chicos, que tendrían la edad de su hermano Kenji, que tenían pinta de peligrosos, al menos por como la miraban.

- ¡Pero bueno, criaja! ¡Mira por dónde vas!

- L-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó – E-Es que estaba aprendiendo a nadar y…

- ¿A eso le llamas nadar? Si más bien lo que hacías era chapotear – se burló el otro, entre risas con su amigo – Si parecías un pez que se ahoga en un charco de lluvia.

Kari, dolida, estuvo a punto de empezar a llorar. Los dos chicos comenzaron a reírse ante su actitud. Sora se acercó, furiosa por la actitud de esos dos jóvenes.

- ¿No os habéis pasado? Es una niña pequeña y está aprendiendo.

- Vaya, ¿y tú le estás enseñando? Si nadas tú también así podría ser interesante verte, sobre todo sin bañador…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Sois unos cerdos!

- Venga, ¿por qué no dejas a esa mocosa y te vienes con nosotros, guapa?

Le iban a coger de los brazos a Sora cuando un balón le golpeó a uno de ellos en la cabeza, haciéndole bastante daño.

- ¡¿Quién ha sido? – Maldijo entre insultos sin sentido.

Al girarse, vieron a un chico más joven que ellos, con el pelo castaño y despeinado, mirándolos desafiantes.

- ¿Por qué no os metéis con alguien de vuestro tamaño?

- Vaya, ¿un gallito?

- Dejad en paz a mi hermana y a mi amiga – les advirtió.

- ¿Nos estás amenazando, microbio?

- Si no queréis verme enfadado, si, os lo estoy avisando.

- Oh, qué miedo.

Entre los dos lo cogieron y lo tiraron contra el agua, cerca de donde estaban Sora y Kari. Tai salió del agua y se abalanzó sobre ellos, pero antes de que pudiera tocarles, le tiraron de nuevo al agua de un empujó.

- ¡Hermano!

- ¡Tai!

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír, burlándose de él. Tai se maldijo así mismo por no tener más fuerza. Si el entrenamiento que le había recomendado su hermano, seguro que podría al menos haberle dado un puñetazo a uno de ellos.

- Vamos, preciosa, deja a estos dos criajos y vente con nosotros, que te ayudaremos a pasarlo en grande.

- ¡No quiero!

Uno de ellos la agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla con ellos. Por más que se resistía no podía evitar ser arrastrada, tenían demasiada fuerza.

- ¡Tai!

Tai intentó ayudar a su amiga, pero el otro lo empujó de nuevo, tirándolo otra vez contra el agua.

- Esta claro que no aprendes, ¿eh? Démosle una lección, colega.

- Si, así aprenderá a no meterse con sus mayores. Y de paso, nos llevaremos también a la pequeña, quizás podamos hacer algo.

Tai estaba listo para recibirlos, aunque sabía que iba a recibir una paliza, pero no dejaría que se llevaran a Kari y Sora sin luchar.

Cuando ambos le iban a plantar un puñetazo en la cara a la vez, y Tai estaba listo para recibirlo, alguien se dejó caer sobre ambos y los rodeo con los brazos, sobre los hombros. Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, porque ni siquiera le notaron llegar.

- Amigos – dijo el recién llegado que Sora, Kari y Tai reconocieron enseguida - ¿No creéis que lo que estáis haciendo no está bien? No está bien molestar a otros bañistas. Y menos forzar a las linduras a irse con vosotros sino quieren.

- ¿Y tú quién eres, entrometido?

- ¿Quieres que te partamos la cara a ti también?

- La verdad, me gustaría saber que planes teníais. Quizás me una a vosotros – dijo el chico, sonriendo.

Ambos jóvenes, al ver que les iba el mismo rollo, comenzaron a hablar.

- Primero le partiremos la cara a este criajo asqueroso – dijo uno.

- Y luego disfrutaremos de lo lindo con esa niñata y la mocosa – terminó el otro.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Qué nos dices, te nos uni-?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la cabeza de los dos estaba bajo el agua. Intentaron salir a la superficie, pero Kenji hacía mucha fuerza y no podía salir. Tras unos segundos, en los que casi sintieron que se ahogaban, Kenji les sacó las cabezas del agua.

Cogieron aire como nunca en su vida. Jamás habían pasado por una experiencia así.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué pasa contigo, tío?

- ¡¿Estás loco?

Kenji acercó la cabeza entre sus cabezas para susurrarles algo al oído, que los demás no pudieron oír.

- Veréis… resulta que esa mocosa con la que os queréis divertir a lo grande es mi hermana pequeña, a la que quería más que a mí vida propia, el chico al que ibais a pegar mi hermano mediano y la otra chica que os queríais llevar junto con mi hermana es amiga mía también, así que… supongo que os queda claro, ¿por dónde voy, no?

Aunque su tono de voz era como el de un amigo de toda la vida, el miedo que sintieron fue tal que comenzaron a sudar a chorros. Ambos huyeron despavoridos de allí, ante las miradas atónitas de Tai y las demás que no sabían que les había dicho Kenji para ponerlos así.

En el rato que les quedaba en la playa, Sora ayudó a Kari a seguir aprendiendo a nadar, mientras que Tai se lo tiró sentando en la costa, mientras el agua del mar le golpeaba.

- Ey, ¿qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Kenji, sentándose a su lado – Llevas así un buen rato.

- Nada, solo pensaba…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

- En lo que ha pasado antes. Yo no he podido hacer nada y tú te has deshecho de esos tíos como si nada… he quedado como un idiota ante Sora y ante Kari.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo no lo veo así, y seguro que ellas tampoco.

- ¿Ah, no? Sino llegas a aparecer me habrían dado una paliza y se hubieran llevado a Kari y Sora, y vete a saber que pretendían hacer con ellas – Furioso, golpeó con el puño el agua, haciendo saltar algunas gotas - ¡Soy un inútil!

- No digas tonterías. No todo el mundo hubiera saltado así como lo has hecho tú. Además, tras lo que hiciste en ese digimundo, ¿aún te consideras un inútil?

Tai miró a su hermano. No le sorprendía nada que estuviera al corriente de sus aventuras en el mundo digital, sabía que Kari le había puesto al corriente de todo cuando dormía con él por las noches.

- Reuniste a tus amigos cuando os separasteis, protegiste a Kari cuando atacaron Odaiba, derrotaste a los malos en el mundo digital y eras un buen líder. ¿Un inútil hubiera hecho todo eso?

- Pero tenía a mi lado a mis amigos… yo solo no hubiera podido hacer nada. Y tenía a Agumon – del que cada vez que se acordaba, se entristecía.

- Y ahora me tienes a mí – le recordó.

Miró a su hermano. ¿Qué le tenía a él? Si, quizás tenía razón. Desde que llegó, Tai le había estado dando largas, aunque Kenji intentaba acercarse a él, como un amigo más que un hermano.

- A veces es necesario recurrir a los demás para hacer cosas, Tai. Como cuando tienes problemas.

En eso tenía razón. Tai miró al cielo, recordando todas sus aventuras en el mundo digital. Kenji tenía razón, gracias a sus amigos pudo conseguir que Agumon evolucionará al nivel Hipercampeón. Gracias a ellos pudieron derrotar a los Dark Masters y juntos derrotaron a Apocalymon. Solo no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero junto con los demás, todo era más fácil, y sobre todo más divertido.


	9. La determinación de Tai

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**LA DETERMINACIÓN DE TAI**

Cuando Kenji se levantó por la mañana, tan solo estaba Kari desayunando en la pequeña mesa que tenían al lado de la cocina en la casa.

- ¿Y los demás? – Le preguntó con voz somnolienta.

- Están preparando el coche, se van otra vez a la playa – le respondió, tras tragarse el trozo de pan que tenía en la boca.

- ¿Otra vez? Pero si ayer estuvimos por lo menos cuatro horas.

- A papá y mamá les encanta ponerse morenos durante el verano.

- ¿Y Tai?

- Va con ellos.

- ¿Y tú no quieres ir? Por como estabas ayer, pensaba que te encantaba la playa – le dijo, mientras se preparaba una taza de café.

- Prefiero quedarme contigo – se sincero – Así podemos pasar el día los dos solos.

- ¿Sabes que hay hermanos mayores que se han lanzado a por sus hermanas por palabras menores que esas? – Bromeo.

- No creo que tú me hicieras nada malo, ¿o si?

Kenji se situó tras Kari. Por un momento, su hermana pequeña le miró con algo de temor, pues se había puesto de golpe muy serio. Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por la barriga.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kari comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, moviéndose para intentar impedir que su hermano le hiciera más cosquillas, pero le era imposible, movía las manos como si de una serpiente se tratase, veloz y escurridiza. Casi parecía que miles de hormiguitas le recorrieran el cuerpo.

- ¡Basta ya, hermanito! ¡Para! – Le rogaba entre carcajadas.

- ¿Ves lo malo que puedo llegar a ser?

Kenji cogió a su hermana en brazos y la tiro sobre el sofá, donde siguió haciéndole cosquillas, hasta le desabrochó los botones del pijama para hacerle pedorretas en el estómago. Kari no podía parar de reir, sentía como sus ojos se tornaban llorosos y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, a la vez que sentía ya que con cada nueva carcajada le empezaba a doler el estómago.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, por lo que Kenji paró y Kari se cayó al suelo, aún riéndose un poco por lo bajo, notando un cosquillero recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Era su madre.

- Ah, hijo, ¿ya estás despierto?

- Me acabo de levantar – le respondió - ¿Os vais a la playa entonces?

- Si, ¿te importa cuidar de Kari hasta que volvamos? – Aunque era una pregunta, Kenji lo entendio por un lado como una suplica de por favor, quédate con ella y por otro lado como una orden.

- Claro que no. Luego saldremos al parque o algo.

- Vale. Asegúrate que se tome sus pastillas, por favor. ¡Adiós, cariño!

Y dicho eso, su madre desapareció tras la puerta cerrada. El mayor de los hermanos Kamiya se quedó por unos segundos pensativos en lo que su madre le había dicho: "Asegurate que se tome sus pastillas, por favor", ¿a qué pastillas se refería?

Iba a preguntárselo a su hermana cuando la vio soltar lágrimas. ¿Aún le estaba haciendo efecto las cosquillas? Cuando se agachó para ver que le pasaba, su hermana apartó la mirada hacía el otro lado, y seguía llorando.

- Ey, ¿qué te pasa, Kar-?

No le hizo falta preguntar nada, pues algo líquido le había mojado de pronto los calcetines. Cuando miró al suelo, vio alrededor de las piernas de Kari un charco oscuro y la entrepierna de sus pantalones rosados con una enorme mancha oscura. Estaba claro lo que había pasado.

- Vaya… yo pensaba que lo de mearse de la risa era algo literal… - murmuró.

- L-L-Lo siento… - se disculpó la pequeña, entre sollozos y la vergüenza que sentía por eso.

- Vamos, no pasa nada.

La ayudó a levantarse y fue a por una bayeta y un cubo de agua fría para recogerlo. Por suerte no había sido mucho y no había manchado el sofá, sino si que hubieran tenido un problema.

Y por más que le decía a Kari que no pasaba nada, no había forma de que dejará de llorar.

- Vamos, quítate la ropa y échala a lavar. Lo mejor es que te des un baño.

- Snif.. g-ghi… - asintió, intentando tragarse los mocos que le cerraban los agujeros de la nariz para respirar mejor.

Kari se fue a la habitación de la lavadora y se desnudó. Justo cuando se quito las braguitas azules el timbre de la puerta sonó. Por puro instinto, Kari fue y abrió. Era Sora.

La joven muchacha de pelo castaño claro se quedó a cuadros cuando vio a su pequeña amiga abrir la puerta sin ropa. Vale que hacía calor, pero es que además estaba llorando, o al menos tenía la cara como que había llorado, se le notaba porque estaba muy sonrojada. Y además, en su entrepierna estaba demasiado mojada.

- ¿Kari-chan, pero qué…? – Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Kenji apareció de detrás del sofá y la saludo.

- Ah, Sora-chan, bienvenida – Se reincorporó dándose un par de golpes de hombros – Tai no está, se ha ido…

Cuando Sora vio a Kenji con una bayeta en la mano, varios pensamientos recorrieron su mente, y no todos precisamente buenos. Le costaba creer algo así de Kenji, ¿pero habría sido capaz? Corrió hasta donde se encontraba para ver que estaba haciendo, y encontró una pequeña porción del suelo a los pies de Kenji recién lavado por el agua fría del cubo había a su lado.

- K-K-K-Kenji… tú… - Sora no podía ni mediar palabra por lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Em? ¿Yo qué?

- T-T-T-T-Tú… a Kari-chan… tú… ¡¿qué le has hecho a Kari-chan?

- ¿Mande? – Kenji se quedó con cara de pardillo de no entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo su joven amiga.

Sora iba a decir algo más cuando Kari se acercó a su hermano y le tiró de la parte baja de la camiseta.

- Kenji… quiero darme un baño.

- Ya he terminado de limpiarlo todo, así que voy a prepararlo. ¿Has puesto en marcha la lavadora?

- No, no sé como funciona – le dijo.

Tras rascarse la cabeza, el chico se dirigió hasta la habitación donde estaba la lavadora, seguido por su hermana. No podía ser tan complicada ponerla, vamos eso creía él. En Estados Unidos solían decir que esos cacharros se inventaron para las mujeres, y que a veces eran como ellas, según el botón que tocabas funcionaba bien o no.

Por suerte encontró las instrucciones en un cesto cercano, y más o menos pudo ponerla para que el pijama estuviera lavado en media hora. Espera que su madre no se diera cuenta de la falta de detergente y de jabón, porque sino a ver que excusa le ponía para haber puesto una lavadora sin haber vaciado el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Sora estaba en el salón, como una estatua. El haber oído lo de la lavadora ya la había dejado en estado de shock. Jamás creyó a Kenji capaz de algo así, y encima parecía que a Kari no le importaba para nada lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Sora-san? ¿Sora-san? – La llamaba Kari, pero no la escuchaba - ¡Sora-san!

- ¡¿Eh… ah, si? – Fue lo único que pudo decir tras reaccionar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces pálida.

Disimuladamente, y para que no la viera Kenji que estaba en la cocina tomándose una taza de café, Sora se agachó y se acercó a la oreja de Kari, para hablarle con murmullos.

- O-O-O-Oye, Kari-chan… ¿q-q-qué te ha hecho tu hermano?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

- A… a… a… si te ha hecho algo malo… si te ha… bueno… eh… ¿por qué ha puesto tu pijama a lavar?

La cara de Kari se puso tan roja como el Keptchup de una marca barata del mercado. La pequeña bajo la cara, sin poder decir nada.

- ¿Kari-chan…? – Sora la miró extrañada. Si su hermano la había violado o le había hecho algo, lo normal es que estuviera algo asustada, no así tan sonrojada como si estuviera avergonzada.

- Se ha hecho pis encima – comentó Kenji, que se había acercado sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta y estaba tomándose el café apoyado en el reposa cabezas del sofá.

- ¿Pis? – Sora se giró hacía el chico y abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces. Luego miró a Kari que asintió, lentamente, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Sora no pudo evitar reírse ante su propia estupidez. Se había montado ella sola una película en la que Kenji, el super genial y buen hermano del que Kari estaba tan contenta y orgullosa, la violaba y abusaba de ella. Que tonta había sido por creer algo así.

- ¡Así que era eso! ¡Yo pensaba que…! – Antes de soltar nada, Sora se cayó. Si decía lo que pensaba, y más estando delante Kari, se armaría una buena.

- ¿El qué pensabas? – Le preguntó Kenji, interesado.

- ¡No, nada! – Le respondió nerviosa.

Kenji le resumió la historia mientras se terminaba de tomar su café y, sobre todo, mientras terminaba de llenarse la bañera. Sora se avergonzaba de su ingenuidad al pensar que Kenji era capaz de hacer algo tan monstruoso como de abusar de su hermana pequeña. Le pidió perdón, aunque este no sabía a que venía eso.

Cuando pasaron diez minutos, la bañera finalmente se lleno. Pero a Kari no le gustaba nada bañarse sola, por lo que le rogaba a su hermano que se metiera con ella.

- No puedo, hime-sama. Tengo que vigilar la lavadora para ver como seco el pijama antes de que vengan papá y mamá.

- Pero no me gustaba bañarme sola…

Las veces que se estaban bañando juntos por las noches se solían tirar más de media hora allí dentro, y eso solo para relajarse en el agua fría de la bañera, sin contar con la limpieza del cuerpo en la ducha.

- Me gusta más cuando me ayudas a limpiarme tú… por favor, hermanito…

- Ya sabes que yo me baño por las noches Kari… ains… - suspiró – Sora-chan, siento pedirte esto, pero… ¿te importaría?

- Claro que no, la ayudaré a bañarse. Si a ella no le importa claro.

- ¡No, claro que no!

Las dos chicas se metieron en el baño y Kenji se fue a ver donde tendía el pijama para que se secara rápido. No sabía cuánto tiempo podrían tardar sus padres en volver, pero en cuatro horas y únicamente a 29º el pijama no se iba a secar muy rápido.

Generalmente, en el tiempo que llevaba allí desde que había vuelto, hacía un calor impresionante en la ciudad, de hasta 40º. Pero ese día daba la casualidad que la temperatura había bajado por una borrasca o algo así. Hasta decían que por la tarde iba a llover.

- Pues estamos listos….

Tai intentó chutar por enésima vez esa mañana y esta vez logró darle a la pelota, pero no llegó muy lejos.

Aunque cada tiro intentaba hacerlo con más fuerza, cada vez se sentía más cansado y exhausto. Encima, muchas veces la pelota caía al agua por culpa de las gatos que salían disparadas cuando intentaba chutar, por lo que se cansaba aún más yendo tras el balón.

No entendía como lo había hecho Kenji, casi llegaba a creer que todo lo que había visto no era más que su imaginación. Pero no, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y era casi como revivirlo en ese instante: Kenji corriendo desde la orilla, metiéndose en el agua y chutando con una potencia increíble.

El joven no pensaba rendirse y ser menos que su hermano. Es más, quería impresionarle. Su hermano le había enseñado una forma de mejorar la potencia de su tiro y Tai quería estar a la altura de sus expectativas, pero no era fácil. Con cada nuevo intento notaba el cuerpo más pesado y cargado, así como las piernas doloridas.

Pero no iba a rendirse. Recogió el balón, lo puso sobre el montículo de arena, y se preparó para intentarlo de nuevo.

Cuando Kari se metió en la bañera, Sora se arremangó la pernera del pantalón vaquero para no mojarlo con el agua. Había dejado sus deportivas y calcetines en la entrada, para así mojarse lo menos posible.

La pequeña casi parecía que no tenía ganas de hablar, y era normal. Cuando eres pequeño, hacerte pis encima es lo más normal, pero a los ocho años quizás ya lo sea menos. Aún así, a veces se te puede escapar sin que te des cuenta, Pero, a la edad de Kari, era normal que se avergonzase y más si se lo había hecho delante de su hermano, aunque este se hubiera dado cuenta un rato después.

- Vamos, Kari-chan. No pasa nada, es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Era como si no pudiera escucharla, o la había oído perfectamente pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

- Venga… ha sido un accidente, Kari-chan. No te lo tienes que tomar así.

- Pero… - murmuró, casi pareció un susurro. – Pero mi hermanito…

- ¿Eh? ¿Kenji?

- Seguro que ahora mi hermanito me odia…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que Kenji te odie por lo que ha pasado.

- Pero… yo he… yo me he…

Sora iba a echarse champú en las manos para lavarle la cabeza, y de paso hacerle un masaje que le enseñó su padre que venía muy buen para que uno se relajara. Se lo solía hacer a ella de pequeña, al menos cuando estaba en casa. Aunque había un problema, por más que apretaba el bote del champú no salía nada.

- Vaya, no hay champú… - murmuró.

Desde el pasillo, Kenji tocó a la puerta y luego dijo algo que Sora casi no podía entender, como que se iba a ir a por algo o algo así le pareció escuchar.

- ¡Espera, ¿podrías traer champú? – Le gritó, por si ya estaba cerca de la puerta - ¡No os queda!

La respuesta del hermano de Kari fue inmediata con un "Ok", y luego pudo oír el sonido de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse.

Mientras esperaban, Kari comenzó a lavarse el cuerpo, pero con mucha desgana. Aún estaba desanimada. Cuando salió fuera de la bañera para que Sora le lavase la espalda, seguía con la cabeza mirando al suelo y la mirada perdida.

Tenía que hacer algo para animarla, eso no podía seguir así. Aunque ahora ya no estaban en el mundo digital, un mundo donde tanto ella como Matt habían sucumbido a la oscuridad, no podía dejar que Kari se deprimiese por una cosa así.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando tú aún eras muy pequeña, Tai vino a una fiesta de mi cumpleaños. Le sentó mal la comida y luego vomitó.

- ¿Ah, si…?

- Si, pero, ¿adivina que hizo? Vomitó en el gorro nuevo que me había comprado mi padre y cuando me lo fui a poner no me lo dijo. Imagínate el resto… pensé que me moría de la vergüenza.

- ¿T-Te pasó eso…?

- Si. Estuve varios días sin salir, no me atrevía a ver a nadie por culpa de tu estúpido hermano. Además, ¿sabes qué? Kenji también estaba allí en ese momento.

- ¿Mi hermanito?

- Todos se rieron de mí… - confesó, apenada – Pero él no lo hizo. Antes de que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que me había encerrado en mi habitación, entró llevando a Tai de la oreja y le obligó a disculparse. Luego me limpió todo lo que me había caído encima, incluso me ayudó a lavarme el pelo y a peinarme, antes de que se dieran cuenta los mayores. Cuando preguntaron que había pasado, que donde estaba yo, Kenji solo dijo una cosa: "Es su fiesta de cumpleaños, y quería estar más guapa…" Si hasta me lavó el gorro para que pudiera ponérmelo.

Kari se quedó muda. Algo había oído sobre esa historia, pero no sabía que su hermano también había ido a ese cumpleaños. Si ella no recordaba mal, tuvo que quedarse en casa porque se encontraba mal y no había podido ir a acompañarles. Y si tampoco se equivocaba, su hermano se marcharía al extranjero poco después de eso.

- Entonces… ¿por lo qué ha pasado…?

- No creo que te odie – le respondió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, con una sonrisa - ¿Acaso no viste como reaccionó ayer con esos tipos que se estaban metiendo con nosotros? ¿No oíste lo que les dijo?

Claro que lo había oído. Aunque vagamente, por culpa del ruido de las olas, estaba seguro que las palabras de Kenji fueron…

- "… esa mocosa con la que os lo queréis pasar a lo grande es mi hermana pequeña, a la que quiero más que mi vida propia…"

Eso la chocó desde luego. Kenji no hacía mucho que había vuelto, pero Kari sentía un profundo amor por él, tanto que sería capaz de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, y el haberse enterado que su hermano mayor sentía lo mismo, la hizo la niña más feliz del planeta.

Cuando Sora le terminó de enjuagar la espalda, Kari se dirigió de nuevo a la bañera, sujetada por Sora, porque la verdad es que el suelo resbalaba. En un descuido, Sora piso el bote de jabón que había en el suelo y ambas cayeron dentro de la bañera.

Al salir, estaba completamente empapada, había caído de lleno.

- Maldición… ¿y ahora que hago?

- Será mejor que te quites la ropa y la dejes secar en el balcón o pillaras un resfriado – le sugirió Kari y luego le recomendó - ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo mientras tanto?

Sin tener más remedio, Sora se desnudó y salió al balcón cubierta con una toalla para colgar su ropa. No se había librado ni la interior. Menuda faena tenía ahora con esperarse a que se secara la ropa. Vio que también estaba tendido el pijama y la ropa interior de Kari, ¿entonces que había ido a buscar Kenji?

Volvió al baño y dejo caer la toalla un lado y se preparó para meterse dentro. Cuando se inclino, para meter la otra pierna dentro, la puerta corredera que daba a la pequeña habitación de la ropa sucia se abrió de par en par, apareciendo Kenji por ella.

- Chicas ya tengo el champ- - Se quedó mudo al ver la escena. Su hermana estaba dentro de la bañera y Sora, estaba metiéndose. La tenía de espaldas, pero bastante inclinada como para ver algo que creía que no tenía que haber visto (por segunda vez).

Sora se había quedado como petrificada, sin moverse, como todos en la habitación, que se quedaron completamente callados mientras una pequeña brisa entraba en el cuarto.

Izzy probó de nuevo el programa, pero era inútil, le seguía dando error. Maldijo no tener en ese momento un ordenador más potente para poder arrancarlo. Hasta ahora nunca había tenido problemas para hacer funcionar nada relacionado con el mundo digital en su portátil, pero ese programa se le estaba resistiendo.

- Maldita sea… tiene que haber alguna forma de hacerlo funcionar.

Recordó entonces el ordenador del padre de Tai. Era mucho más potente que el suyo, pero seguramente no estarían en casa o su padre, que estaba de vacaciones, lo estaría usando. Aún así descolgó el teléfono para llamar.

Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá del salón, Kari encima de su hermano mayor con el pijama ya completamente seco y Sora vestida únicamente con una de las camisetas de Kenji mientras esperaba a que su ropa se le secase.

De la tienda, Kenji había traído unas bolsas especiales que emitían calor, para el invierno, para así hacer que la ropa se secase antes. No se esperaba que tuviera que usarlas también en la ropa de Sora cuando las compró.

Por su parte, Sora tenía ganas de que la tierra le tragase, pues eso ya era demasiado. Vale que no había sido culpa de Kenji, que no sabía que ella también se iba a bañar, pero verla ya dos veces así era demasiado. Quería morirse de la vergüenza allí mismo. Encima, estar vestida con una de sus camisetas, que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, no le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Kari, angustiada por ese pesado silencio, fue la que lo rompió, haciéndole una pregunta a su hermano.

- Oye, hermanito, ¿es cierto que en el extranjero se come con cubiertos?

- ¿Mm? Si, es cierto. No usan palillos. Y hay comidas muy raras, aunque están muy ricas. Igual que dicen que las chicas de allí son más guapas que las de aquí.

Al oír eso último, Sora puso la oreja, pero sin mirarles.

- ¿Y es verdad? – Quiso saber Kari.

- Bueno… cada cual tiene sus gustos supongo, como en todo. Yo prefiero las de aquí.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y hay alguien que te parezca guapa?

- Claro que si, tú, mi princesita – le respondió, regalándole un beso en la nuca que hizo a Kari sonreir, obteniendo como respuesta el sonrojo de la cara de su hermana – Y Sora también me parece guapa.

- ¿Queeeé? – Bufó Kari, celosa – Pensaba que yo era la más guapa para ti.

- Son bellezas distintas, Kari – le explicó su hermano – Además, he dicho…

Mientras intentaba explicarle sus palabras a su hermana, Sora estaba ahí inmóvil, como las gárgolas de las catedrales, pensando en lo que Kenji había dicho: "Y Sora también me parece guapa". ¿Lo decía para quedar bien o porque estaba ella delante y burlarse?

Kenji iba a decirle una cosa a su hermana cuando sonó el teléfono. Kenji dejó a un lado a Kari y fue a cogerlo.

- Residencia Kamiya, ¿digame? – Kenji esperó a que la otra voz terminará de hablar – Ah, eres Izzy, si, ¿dime? – de nuevo el silencio – No, Tai no está. Está con mis padres en la playa ¿Quieres que le de algún recado? – Otra pausa – Mmm… ¿algo que analizar en el ordenador de papá? Pues la verdad… ¿un programa de análisis? – Desde el otro lado, Izzy le estaba explicando para lo que era el programa, ante lo que Kenji escuchó con suma atención. Sora y Kari también tenían puesta la oreja, si era Izzy el que llamaba pidiendo usar un programa solo podía tener que ver con los ataques de los digimon que habían sufrido los otros dos días – Vale, mira mejor me lo mandas a mi ordenador y así quizás funcione mejor, es más nuevo…. No, no es molestia, hombre. Mira, mi dirección es… - cuando terminó de dársela, Izzy se la repitió para ver si la había apuntado bien – Eso es. Voy a por el ordenador para probar y mañana en el partido te digo, ¿vale? Si, adiós.

Tras colgar, Kenji se metió en su habitación y agarró el portátil. Se sentó entre las chicas y lo arrancó. Cuando un gracioso dinosaurio haciendo malabares sobre una bola recorrió la pantalla un par de veces, el sistema se arrancó y Kenji fue directamente a su correo.

- ¿Qué le pasaba a Izzy? – Quiso saber Sora.

- Ese hombre que os ayudó en el mundo digital le ha enviado un programa para localizar las entradas que usan los digimon para llegar a nuestro mundo. Como no puede arrancarlo, me ha pedido que lo haga yo – le explicó – Lo haría en el ordenador de mi padre, pero este es mejor.

Cuando el programa se descargó, Kenji lo puso en parcha. Según el temporizador, tardaría más de diez horas en completar la búsqueda, así que ya podía dejarlo trabajando.

- Pues solo queda esperar. ¿Tomamos algo mientras tanto? Puedo preparar ganizado.

- ¡Yo quiero uno! – Se apuntó Kari.

- Yo también – Le siguió Sora.

Y tras restregarse las manos, los tres fueron a la cocina a prepararlos.

Tai se dejó caer sobre la arena de la orilla. Estaba agotado, pero feliz a la vez. Finalmente lo había conseguido, por fin había logrado disparar el balón

Recordó lo que había hecho su hermano cuando se lo enseñó: ni muy rápido ni mucha fuerza. Tai no hacía más que poner toda su fuerza para disparar, pero eso solo hacía que el agua saliera volando por los aires y tirara el balón. Mientras que si lo hacía de un modo que la fuerza y la velocidad fuesen iguales, entonces podía disparar sin problemas.

Le había costado entenderlo, pero lo había conseguido. Sonrió feliz por haberlo logrado, y estaba deseando que llegará el día siguiente para enseñárselo a su hermano durante el partido.


	10. La enfermedad de Kari

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LA ENFERMEDAD DE KARI**

Aunque ya faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultase, los Kamiya aún no habían regresado a casa. Lo cual fue en parte un alivio, porque eso dio tiempo suficiente a que la ropa de Kari y Sora se secase.

Haciendo tiempo, Kenji les estuvo enseñando videos con el ordenador, así como poniéndoles música. También vieron un rato la televisión y jugaron a las cartas, pero sus padres no aparecían para nada.

- Voy a ir a ver como va lo del ordenador – dijo Kenji levantándose de la mesa y dejando sus cartas en la mesa – Nada de mirarme las cartas, ¿eh?

- No – dijeron ambas a la vez.

Pero cuando este entró en su habitación, a Kari le faltó tiempo para acercarse a mirarlas.

- ¡Kari-chan, eso es trampa! – Le susurró Sora, para que Kenji no le oyese.

- No pasa nada, si solo va a ser un poqui…

La joven no pudo ni terminar la frase. De pronto se desplomó contra el suelo.

- ¡Kari-chan! – Gritó Sora preocupada, acercándose a la pequeña.

- ¡¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Kenji, que apareció en el salón corriendo, alertado por el grito. Al ver a su hermana en el suelo, se acercó a ella también - ¡Kari, ¿qué te pasa?

Pero la pequeña no decía palabra alguna, era como si le costase mucho respirar. Al posar su mano sobre su frente, se dio cuenta de que le había subido la fiebre. Eso le pillo por sorpresa, si había estado todo el día bien, ¿cómo había podido ponerse enferma de golpe?

La cogió en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, tumbándola sobre su cama. No entendía lo que le pasaba, ¿cómo podía ponerse tan enferma de golpe? Vale que por haber estado desnuda un rato podía pillar un resfriado, ¿pero subirle así la fiebre?

- Kari-chan, ¿te has tomado tus pastillas? – Le preguntó Sora, pero la pequeña parecía no haberla oído, porque continuaba jadeando.

- ¿Pastillas? – Kenji recordó de golpe como su madre le había pedido que se tomará las pastillas. Fue corriendo a la cocina a buscarlas, pero para empezar ni siquiera sabía que forma tenía el envase.

Vio algo apartado en la mesa, donde solía ponerse Kari a comer cuando estaban todos, ¿sería ese bote? No se molestó ni en mirarlo y volvió a su habitación a toda velocidad.

- ¡¿Son estas? – Le preguntó a Sora.

La joven agarró el bote y lo ojeo por un momento. Finalmente asintió y le dio una a Kari pero esta la escupio.

- Estando como esta no puede tragar nada, ¿qué hacemos Kenji?

Si le costaba respirar ni mucho menos iban a poder darle agua para ayudársela a tragar. En su mente sus pensamientos volaban a la velocidad del rayo, intentando hallar una, pero no se le ocurría nada. Harto ya de estarse sin hacer nada y ver como su hermana parecía sufrir por la falta de aire, cogió la pastilla, se la metió en la boca, cogió aire y luego junto sus labios con los de su pequeña hermana.

Estaban muy calientes, pero no le importo, soltó todo el aire y con este la pastilla, que esta vez parece que si tuvo su buen recibimiento en la garganta de la pequeña, porque oyeron el sonido de como se tragaba algo.

Al pasar unos diez minutos, tal y como había aparecido la fiebre había desaparecido. Sora hizo una última comprobación juntando su frente con la de Kari, que se había quedado dormida.

- Menos mal, le ha bajado por completo.

Pero Kenji no la escuchó. Golpeó con fuerza la pared de la habitación con el puño, lleno de rabia, y haciéndose bastante daño aunque era más su rabia que el dolor que podía sentir.

- ¡Mierda, esto es culpa mía! – Se culpó asi mismo mientras daba otro puñetazo, con el otro puño - ¡Mi madre me lo había dicho y yo me había olvidado por completo! ¡Maldita sea! – Iba a dar otro puñetazo pero las manos de Sora le detuvieron el puño.

- ¡Basta ya, no ha sido culpa tuya Kenji!

- ¡¿Pero no lo has visto, Sora? ¡Casi se ahoga porque me olvide de su medicación!

- ¡Haciéndote daño y culpándote no vas a arreglar nada! Piensa que lo hemos arreglado a tiempo.

- Pero… ha sido por mi culpa Sora…

- ¿Te culpas a ti mismo porque crees que es culpa tuya o porque crees que Kari te culpará cuando se despierte?

Kenji no respondió. En verdad, eran dos cosas lo que le hacían sentirse fatal.

- Kari-chan jamás te culparía de algo así. Se le olvidó a ella y se te olvidó a ti, pero no es culpa de nadie. Es algo que puede pasar.

- Pero yo… no sabía nada… ni siquiera sabía que estaba enferma… yo… - se dejo caer sobre la silla, abatido.

Pensar en lo que podía haber pasado si eso le llega a pasar estando los dos solos, cuando no tenía ni idea de que medicina tenía que tomarse Kari le helaba la sangre y le hacía temblar de terror. Sora tenía razón, esa vez había ido todo bien, pero por su culpa podía haber acabado peor.

Sora le rodeo la cabeza con los brazos y la apoyó sobre su pecho. A pesar de estar sentado, Kenji le llegaba casi hasta el cuello, realmente era bastante alto para ser japonés.

- Por favor, no te culpes más… - le susurró, tiernamente.

- Sora…

Kenji cerró los ojos relajado. Estar así le hacía sentirse bien y a gusto, hasta se había calmado. Casi podía decir que podía quedarse dormido en ese mismo instante.

- Sora-chan…

- ¿Mm?

- Para tu edad apenas tienes pecho…

La respuesta de Sora fue inmediata: de un bofetón lo tiró al suelo, mientras le gritaba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Me está bien empleada por intentar animarte, idiota!

- S-Solo era una broma… - la intentó calmar a la vez que se acariciaba la mejilla en la que tenía la marca de la mano que Sora le había dejado con tanto amor.

- ¡Mpf! ¡Pasó de ti!

Kari gimoteó por un momento, lo que hizo que los dos se acercarán corriendo a la cama. Volvieron a comprobar la fiebre, pero ya no estaba nada caliente.

- Sora-chan, gracias… siento haberme puesto así. Sino llegas a estar aquí, me da miedo en pensar lo que podría haber pasado.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Kari también es muy importante para mí.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes. Allí en la oscuridad, únicamente iluminados por la luz que entraba del pasillo podían verse a la vez mucho y a la vez poco. Lentamente, el uno se fue acercando al otro, como si estuvieran siendo atraídos por un imán.

Sora no sabía porque se estaba moviendo, solo sentía que quería hacerlo. Cuando estaba ya cerca de Kenji, cerró los ojos y se preparó, para ese momento que tantas veces había visto en las películas que le gustaban sobre romances imposibles. Aunque no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella, ni tampoco lo que estaba a punto de hacer ni mucho menos creerse que Kenji fuera a hacer lo mismo, y sobre todo tras lo que acababa de pasar. Pero, ¿quién era ella para reprochárselo?

Estaban a punto de unir sus labios en uno solo cuando Kari de pronto se reincorporó. Ambos se apartaron a un lado de la cama, apartando la mirada el uno del otro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó la pequeña mientras se rascaba un ojo que le costaba abrir - ¿Qué hago en tu cama, hermanito?

Pero no le respondió, estaba de espaldas a ella y de Sora, y esta igual. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ni recordaba lo que había pasado.

- ¿Mmm?

Si hubiera mirado las caras de ambos hubiera podido ver que estaban sonrojadas, más la de Sora que la de Kenji. Cuando iba a preguntarles que les pasaba, se oyó abrirse la puerta de la calle.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Avisó la señora Kamiya.

- ¡Han vuelto! – Dijo animada Kari que fue a recibir a su familia.

Kenji y Sora permanecieron así durante un ratito más, hasta que los Kamiya llamaron a su hijo mayor y ambos salieron de la habitación para saludar.

- Anda, no sabía que estabas aquí, Sora-chan – dijo su madre.

- Lamento la intromisión, Kamiya-san. Venía a ver a Tai pero como no estaba me quede con Kenji-san y Kari-chan.

- ¿Les has hecho compañía? Cuanto me alegro. Espero que la diablilla de mi hija no os haya traído de cabeza.

Aunque lo primero que tenía que venirle a la cabeza a Sora debía ser lo del ataque que había sufrido Kari, en realidad le vino a la mente lo de que Kari se había orinado encima por culpa de las cosquillas de Kenji, que este la había visto desnuda en el baño, que casi habían estado a punto de besarse. Realmente, ella no había sido la problemática.

- Para nada. Ha sido un placer.

La señora Kamiya buscó a su hijo mayor que había ido a sentarse al sofá, ocultándose de los demás.

- Kenji, ¿te pasa algo?

- N-No, no me pasa nada, mamá – le respondió, no girándose para que no se le notará lo sonrojadas que tenía las mejillas.

- Voy a preparar la cena mientras Tai y papá se bañan. Sora-chan, ¿te quieres quedar a cenar?

- Oh, no quiero ser una molestia.

- Para nada – le contradijo con una sonrisa – Será un placer cocinar para ti.

- En ese caso me quedo.

Una hora más tarde, ya estaban todos disfrutando de una apetitosa cena preparada por la madre de los hermanos Kamiya. Tai y su padre comían como fieras, mientras que Kari no entendía porque, a veces al tragar le dolía la garganta. Por su parte, Sora y Kenji comían de forma normal, pero a veces, cuando cruzaban las miradas, las apartaban y comían más despacio.

- Mañana es cuando tienes el partido, ¿no hijo? – Le preguntó la señora Kamiya a Tai.

- Si, así que termino de cenar y me voy a dormir.

- Lástima que no podremos ir a verte, hijo. Tengo que ir a la oficina a hacer unas cosas.

- No pasa nada, papá, lo entiendo. ¿Y tú, mamá?

- Mmmm… pues no tengo nada que hacer, pero no sé porque creo que mañana había algo importante… algún sitio al que tenía que ir…

Kari comenzó a comer más deprisa el cuenco de arroz, como intentando terminar lo antes posible. Al verla comer así, su madre la miro y se quedo pensativo por un momento. Kari también la miraba de reojo, y parecía nerviosa.

- Ah, claro, tenía que llevar a Kari al dentista.

Al oír la palabra "dentista", la pequeña sintió como que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

- P-Pero mamá, yo iba a ver el partido para animar a Tai, te lo dije.

- Mmm… pero va a siendo hora de que te miren esa caries, hija.

- ¿Caries? ¿Tienes caries, Kari-chan?

Kari asintió ante la pregunta de Sora, prefiriendo no recordar el dolor que había tenido una semana antes, de casi ni poder moverse.

- Pero le da miedo ir al dentista – comentó su hermano terminándose el filete de carne – Sobre todo cuando te meten esa taladradora en la boca, ¿verdad, hermaniiiiiiiiiita? – Mientras Tai le decía eso, imitó el sonido del aparato que tanto asustaba a la pequeña.

Kari comenzó a sudar nerviosa ante las carcajadas de su hermano. Por debajo de la mesa, Sora le dio una patada a Tai en el tobillo.

- Sino vas a mirártela cuanto antes, princesita, te dolerá aún más – le explicó Kenji – Es muy malo dejarlo para después.

- Pero, es que…

- Lo malo es que me ha salido una cosa y no puedo ir con ella… pero nos costó tanto coger una cita.

- Puedo llevarla yo después del partido, mamá – se ofreció Kenji – No tengo nada que hacer.

- Pues te lo agradecería mucho, hijo.

Cuando terminaron los platos principales se sacaron un par de postres para Tai y su padre, que tomaron helado. Kari también quería, pero como tenía la caries no podía tomar nada, porque cualquier cosa fría hacía que le doliese.

El reloj del salón dieron las once de la noche con el sonido de un maullido. Al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, Sora se puso en pie para irse.

- Será mejor que me vaya ya, es muy tarde.

- Espera, Sora-chan, te llevo en el coche – le ofreció el señor Kamiya.

- No se preocupe, prefiero ir andando y así bajar la comida. Estaba todo muy bueno.

- Eres bienvenida siempre que quieras – le sonrió la señora Kamiya.

- Yo la acompañaré – se ofreció Tai – Y así de paso estiro un poco las piernas.

Tras despedirse de todos, los dos se marcharon. Kari se fue al baño para lavarse los dientes, dejando solos a su hermano mayor y a sus padres.

- Bueno, pues voy a ver la televisión un rato – dijo su padre levantándose pero Kenji golpeó la mesa con el bote de pastillas de la medicina de su hermana.

Sus padres por en un primer instante se asustaron, al no entender porque su hijo había hecho eso, pero su mirada era seria, quizás la más seria que le habían visto nunca.

- ¿Me podéis explicar que significa esto? – Su voz era tan seria como su mirada, incluso intimidante - ¿Desde cuándo está tomándose Kari esto?

Al ver la actitud de su hijo, el señor Kamiya se sentó al lado de su mujer, suspirando.

- Bueno, verás… Kenji… es que… - comenzó a decir, pero su hijo le interrumpió.

- ¡Decidme la verdad! ¡¿Desde cuándo se esta tomando Kari esta medicina?

Se produjo un pesado y cargante silencio en la cocina. Kenji los miraba como si llevará un demonio en su interior. Sus padres era la primera vez que lo veían tan cabreado.

- Seis años… lleva desde los dos años tomándose las pastillas – le respondió su madre.

- ¿Seis años? ¿Desde antes de que yo me fuera?

Su madre asintió.

- Al principio fue a mejor y estuvo un tiempo sin tomarla, pero de golpe volvió a empeorar, cuando tenía cuatro años… nos dijeron que siguiéramos con la medicación. Pero… bueno, ya sabes lo que sigue. Tú sufres la misma enfermedad.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me habíais dicho nada? ¡Habría vuelto para dejar que ella fuera a que la curasen!

- Hay momentos en los que esta mejor y en otros peor… es por eso que no te dijimos nada. Hay veces, que se tira meses sin que le dé un ataque. Y otras, que le dan de golpe, sin razón aparante.

Kenji sabía muy bien lo que era eso, porque lo había sufrido en sus carnes, cuando era pequeño y tenía la edad de Kari, y aún no hacía mucho los sufría también, pero por suerte, en América habían conseguido controlarlo lo suficiente como para que no le afectase tanto.

- Lamentamos no habértelo dicho, hijo – se disculpó por los dos su padre – Pero sabemos que eres capaz de renunciar al tratamiento por ella.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! Yo ahora tengo 14 años, Kari solo 8, puedo aguantar mejor el dolor en el caso que me dé uno de los ataques.

- Hijo, pero tú estás casi recuperado, si dejarás el tratamiento ahora…

- ¡Prefiero no recuperarme nunca a dejar que Kari sufra los ataques, mamá! ¡¿Sabéis lo que es esto? Da igual que intentes respirar, notas que te ahogas, por mucho que te hagan el boca a boca y te pasen el aire, sientes tu garganta arder con cada bocanada que te dan y con cada gotita de saliva que tragas y tu cuerpo entero se convierte en un horno, ¡¿de verdad pensáis que tiene que pasar por eso?

- Cuando le dan estando despierta no se suele acordar de nada… - le comentó su padre – Y como son tan irregulares, intentamos no decir nada. Cuando le pasa esto, Tai siempre piensa que es por un simple resfriado, él tampoco sabe nada aún. Y Kari, tampoco, claro esta. Cree que es una simple infección que le da todos los años.

Kenji apretó con fuerza el bote de pastillas. Recordaba su infancia, lo terrible que podía ser que te diera uno de esos ataques estando consciente. Como había pasado antes, estaba claro que Kari no podía acordarse de nada, es cierto, ¿pero y lo que sufre el cuerpo y la mente mientras lo padeces? Eso si que es real.

- Hermanito.

Los tres se giraron cuando Kari llamó a su hermano mayor, aún tenía pasta de dientes en la boca.

- Como Tai tiene partido mañana y querrá dormir bien… ¿te importa si duermo contigo? – Le pidió.

- ¿Eh? Ah, no, claro que no, princesita. Vete a tu habitación y ahora paso a buscarte, cuando me cambie y demás.

- ¡Vale! – Aceptó, feliz la pequeña que se fue a su cuarto a esperar.

De nuevo se produjo el silencio, ni Kenji sabía que decir ni sus padres tampoco. Era todo demasiado para asimilarlo de una sola vez.

- Hijo, sé que quieres mucho a Kari, pero cúrate tu primero, por favor – le rogó su madre – Te perdimos a ti por mandarte a América a curarte, no queremos perder también a Kari.

- No me habéis perdido. ¿Acaso no he vuelto?

- Pero te tendrás que ir dentro de una semana, ¿correcto?

- Si, pero volveré en septiembre y ya me quedaré aquí. Así lo habíamos acordado, ¿no es así?

- Si, pero, ¿y tu tratamiento?

- El doctor Jefferson me dijo que no había problema con que volviera a Japón, que estoy mejorando. Es más, quiero pediros que dejéis que Kari venga conmigo a América.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Dejad que la mire el doctor Jefferson. Seguro que puede mandarla el mismo tratamiento al mío o incluso mejor. Kari no tiene porque pasar por esto.

- Hijo, no es tan sencillo… tampoco tenemos dinero… y…

- Que vaya entonces en mi vuelo – soltó, sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¡Pero hijo, tú…!

- Es más, quiero que a partir de mañana le deis a Kari la misma medicina que me estoy tomando yo.

- ¡Pero eso reducirá tu dosis a la mitad! – Le recordó su padre.

- Si eso hace que Kari mejore, le daré todas las que tengo si hace falta. Llevo dos días tomándome la mitad de la dosis y no me ha pasado nada. Estoy seguro de que estaré bien.

Los Kamiya se miraron. Aunque su hijo había pasado cinco años lejos de ellos, sabían lo cabezota que era, y si no aceptaban acabaría haciendo lo que quisiera.

- Esta bien… - se rindió su madre – Pero únicamente media pastilla: mitad para ella y mitad para ti – Kenji sonrió al ver que por fin lo había conseguido, pero su madre siguió hablando, por lo que estaba a punto de llegar lo que Kenji se temía – Pero, si comienzas a encontrarte mal, volverás a tomarte la dosis entera, ¿entendido?

- Si, gracias mamá.

- Hijo, ¿sabes a lo que te estás arriesgando? – Le preguntó su padre, preocupado – Sé lo mucho que quieres a tu hermana, pero esto… una vez casi te mueres por no tomarte la medicación un día.

- Lo sé, y también te digo que hago esto por Kari, no solo por lo que la quiero sino porque no quiero que le pase lo mismo que me ocurrió a mí. Cuando tenía su edad esta medicina aún ni existía, y si se le puede curar y evitar el dolor mejor que mejor. También quiero que os quede una cosa clara, no hago esto solo por Kari, lo haría por vosotros y por Tai, sin dudarlo un solo momento.

- Hijo…

- Llevo cinco años lejos de casa… pasando fiestas familiares sin mi familia… no teniendo a mis padres a mi lado cuando los necesitaba ni pudiendo estar ahí cuando me han necesitado mis hermanos. ¿Creéis que ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo, voy a dejarlo pasar?

Aunque no eran unas palabras que sorprendieran a sus padres viniendo de él, si que los conmovió, tanto que su madre empezó a llorar.

- Voy a cambiarme, Kari me estará esperando para irse a dormir.

Cuando cerró su habitación y cerró su puerta, respiró hondo. Al ver a Kari así, le había parecido reconocer los síntomas, y cuando examinó el medicamento que le había dado, y más aún cuando lo saboreó en su boca para hacérselo llegar a Kari, ya salió de dudas. Una enfermedad tan extraña de la que se pensaba que Kenji era el único caso, y ahora resulta que había dos.

Tras mucho investigar, el doctor Jefferson, quien se había interesado en su caso, creó un medicamento que podía detener regularmente los ataques, hasta reducirlos. Y aunque ahora apenas los tenía, aún podía sentir en sus carnes el dolor y la sensación de asfixia que sentía de pequeño.

Sabía que Kari era propensa a ponerse enferma, de ahí a que sus padres siempre le obligasen a llevar el pañuelo en el cuello. Pero jamás hubiera pensado que se tratase de la misma enfermedad que padecía él.

Cuando se quitó la camiseta, en el espejo vio a su espalda la figura de un demonio de piel oscura, sonriendo.

"De buena te has enterado, ¿eh? Yo tampoco me lo esperaba" – le habló una voz a su mente.

- Esa cara tan sonriente… ¿te lo has pasado bien antes conmigo y con Sora, ¿verdad, Diablomon?

"Solo os he dado un pequeño empujoncito. La chica no parecía disgustarle la idea".

- No digas tonterías. Es la novia de mi hermano.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me parece que está más interesada en ti. Basta con ver como te mira."

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

"Tu mayor problema es que no sabes mentir. Esa chica te gusta."

- Lo que tú digas – le siguió el juego, terminándose de poner el pijama - ¿Has detectado algún otro digimon?

"Todavía no. Pero sigo buscando"

- Mañana en el partido estarán la mayoría de los niños elegidos… es posible que ataquen allí.

"No les veo capaces, no saben mucho sobre ellos. Las otras dos veces creo que dieron con ellas por casualidad"

- De todas formas, estate alerta.

Y el digimon murciélago desapareció. Iba a salir del cuarto para buscar a su hermana cuando la puerta se abrió y esta entró.

- Ah, hola princesita, iba a ir a buscarte.

- Como tardabas tanto he venido yo… pensaba que igual te estabas dando un baño e iba a acostarme.

- Lo siento, me he quedado hablando con papá y mamá y se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama. Kenji tapó bien a su hermana. Aunque era verano, la pequeña vestía un pijama de invierno, más fino que uno normal, pero le suficiente para mantenerla abrigada. Era muy propensa a tener frío.

La pequeña se acercó a su hermano y se apoyó en su brazo, para usarlo como almohada, a la vez que le cogía la camiseta del pijama con las manos, tirando de él para tenerlo más cerca.

- ¿Antes te ha pasado algo con Sora-san?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No sé… pareciáis como… como enfadados.

- Ah, no, que va. Es solo que… bueno, tras lo del baño es imposible estar normal, ya sabes…

- Es que eres un pervertido – bromeó en tono burlón.

- No lo hice adrede.

- Ya, claro…

- Es que en verdad quería verte a ti, ¿sabes? – Le siguió el juego.

- ¿A mi?

- Claro, ver desnudita a mi preciosa hermana, para alegrarme la vista.

- Ah, ¡eres un tonto hermanito!

Kenji comenzó a reírse y luego le siguió la risa de Kari. Eran esos momentos realmente los que podían hacer que se le olvidasen los problemas, así como todo lo malo que había pasado en ese día, como lo que podía haber pasado si Kari no se llega a despertar.


	11. Partido agresivo Parte I

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**PARTIDO AGRESIVO PARTE I**

**LA PETICIÓN DE TAI**

Cuando Kari abrió los ojos no comprendía donde estaba. A su alrededor no podía ver nada, solo oscuridad por doquier.

- ¿Hermanito? – Llamó a Kenji, con quien se suponía que había ido a dormir esa noche - ¿Tai?

Corrió en todas las direcciones, pero estaba todo tan oscuro que parecía que no se moviera en verdad del sitio, y por más que avanzaba no tocaba ni notaba que hubiera nada.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó en voz alta, esperando una respuesta, pero nadie le respondió.

Oyó entonces un grito. No estaba segura pero le pareció reconocer la voz de su hermano. Siguiendo el sonido, corrió hasta su lugar de procedencia. Al llegar, se quedo horrorizada de la escena. Kenji estaba encadenado a una pared, gritando y convulsionándose de dolor.

- ¡Hermanito!

Al acercarse a él, la imagen desapareció. Kari lo buscó por todos lados pero no lo encontraba. Oyó otro grito, y cuando se giro vio caer a sus pies a Tai, con una enorme mancha roja en el pecho.

- ¡Tai!

De nuevo, cuando se acercó, la imagen desapareció.

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?

Dos enormes puntos rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad, mirándola fijamente. Comenzó a oír una voz que resonaba por todos lados, entre la oscuridad, así como varios siseos.

"Lo que ves será lo que tu misma provoques"

- ¡¿Qué?

"Tu mera existencia hará que tus seres más allegados sufran. Mira bien"

Las dos imágenes volvieron a aparecer, la de Kenji gritando y convulsionando estando encadenado a una pared y la de Tai cayendo a tierra tras que algo le golpee el pecho.

Kari se echó las manos a la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar llorar pero también temblaba como un flan. Estaba en estado de shock.

"Si fueras inteligente, borrarías tu existencia de este mundo. Antes de que tus seres allegados sufran lo que acabas de ver"

- N… n… - no podía casi ni articular palabra, lo que había visto la había aterrorizado tanto que los labios le traqueteaban si intentaba decir nada.

"Vamos, ven conmigo e impide todo este sufrimiento"

La oscuridad comenzó a absorberla desde los pies. Kari quería correr, pero estaba tan asustada que no podía ni moverse. Ya casi, cuando la oscuridad le había envuelto hasta la zona del cuello, pudo dar un grito.

- ¡Nooooo! – Gritó, reincorporándose en la cama, respirando con dificultad y sudorosa.

Miro para todas partes, y comprobó, aliviada que aún estaba en el cuarto de su hermano mayor. Este se había levantando con el grito de la pequeña, y le alegró verlo allí.

- ¡Kari, ¿qué pasa?

La pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando. Estaba tiritando, pero no de frío, sino de miedo. Incluso Kenji podía decir que estaba helada.

- Tranquila, no ha sido más que una pesadilla – la tranquilizó, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura, a la vez que le daba varios besitos en la frente.

Aún así, eso no la tranquilizaba. Lo que había visto le había parecido tan real, como si hubiera podido sufrir lo que sus hermanos en sus propias carnes. Y esa sensación de notar ser engullida por la oscuridad, también era demasiado real. Y además tenía otra razón más para no calmarse, y cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe se puso más nerviosa aún.

- ¡Kari, ¿qué ha pasado? – Preguntó su padre entrando en el cuarto, junto con su madre y con Tai.

- No os preocupéis, solo ha tenido una pesadilla y se ha asustado.

- Vaya – su madre iba a entrar en la habitación para calmar dar un abrazo a su hija y calmarla pero su hijo mayor negó con la cabeza.

- Ya me ocupo yo mamá, iros a dormir.

- Esta bien.

Antes de irse, Tai le miro por unos segundos, aunque tenía cara de medio dormido, parecía que se había dado cuenta de porque Kenji le había dicho a su madre que se ocupaba él. Su hermano le hizo la señal de guarda silencio con el dedo, apoyándolo sobre los labios, y Tai sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Así todos volvieron a sus cuartos.

- L… lo siento hermano, yo… - se disculpó, moviendo las piernas, nerviosa.

- No tienes porque disculparte, ha sido una pesadilla muy terrorífica, ¿verdad? No pasa nada por haber mojado la cama.

- P-Pero ya es la segunda vez hoy que me hago pis encima… yo… yo…

- Vamos a darnos un baño, ¿vale?

Para no levantar sospechas, Kenji les dijo a sus padres que Kari tenía mucho calor e iban a usar el baño, así que no se extrañasen si oían un grifo abierto. Aunque no hacía mucha falta decirles nada, porque cuando se ponían a dormir caían roques como un tronco.

Kenji dejó colgado su futón sobre las barandillas del balcón y se metió con Kari en el baño, tras dejar su pijama dentro de la lavadora junto con el suyo. Ya dentro de la bañera, la pequeña parecía más calmada, pero aún así se negaba mucho a hablar. Y así estuvieron, sin decir nada por unos cuantos minutos, siendo el silencio roto únicamente por el goteo del grifo mal cerrado de la bañera.

- Lo siento, hermanito…

- No pasa nada. Aunque eres una pequeña mojona de camas, ¿eh? – Bromeó, pero no le sentó muy bien la broma a la pequeña, que hundió la cabeza en el agua.

Kenji la sacó a la superficie y la elevó, ante lo que Kari pataleó, protestando. Luego la giro y la puso sobre sus piernas, dándole un abrazo.

- ¿Vas a contarme que has soñado? Igual diciéndomelo te sientes mejor.

- Es que… - titubeo, tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia recordarlo.

- Vamos, siento curiosidad. ¿Has soñado con zombies o hombres lobo? – Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Le contó a su hermano lo del sueño, de verle a él encadenado y sufriendo de dolor, ver a Tai caer a tierra, como si algo le hubiera atravesado, y ver a esa enorme sombra oscura que quuería absorberla.

- Menudo sueño, si señor.

Comprendió enseguida porque estaba su hermana así, estaba preocupada por si se hacía realidad. Un folklore popular decía que si soñabas con las desgracias de tus allegados, estos se harían realidad. Aunque Kenji pensaba que eso eran tonterías.

- Venga, princesita, eso son tonterías. No nos va a pasar nada a Tai y a mi.

- Pero… pero es que… parecía tan real… que… y estabas sufriendo mucho y Tai… Tai…

Iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Ver a tus seres queridos sufrir, y más si alguien te dice que ha sido por tu culpa, nunca le gusta a nadie. Y más cuando quieres tanto a esa persona.

- ¿Sabes? Yo hablo por mi parte claro, pero creo que Tai piensa lo mismo. Si hemos de sufrir para que tú estes bien, no nos importará pasar lo que sea.

- Pero… yo…

Le dio un golpecito en la nariz, ante lo que la pequeña protestó, porque le había hecho un poco de año.

- ¡Ay, me has hecho daño!

- No te preocupes más, ¿vale? No nos va a pasar nada. Y en el caso que pasase algo, ya veríamos Tai o yo lo que haríamos, ¿ok?

Esa sonrisa de su hermano, tan cálida y tranquilizado le encantaba, porque era reconfortante. Además, con esas palabras siempre le hacía sentirse mejor. Tenía razón, no había sido más que una pesadilla, no tenía que prestarle atención.

Tras el baño estuvieron tomándose un baso de leche mirando la ciudad desde el balcón. Aunque era una ciudad muy cargada, sin duda con todas esas luces, y con el escaso sonido del tráfico, por la noche era una vista preciosa.

- Hermanito, ¿y dónde vamos a dormir ahora? He mojado el colchón.

- Tú déjaselo a tu hermano mayor.

Al volver a la habitación, Kenchi cogió un par de cojines, arrastró la sábana que tenía bajo el escritorio y luego sacó una manta. Cuando Kari se tumbó en la alfombra, descubrió que era comodísima, hasta le hacía cosquillas a su cuerpo vestido únicamente con una camiseta de su hermano mayor porque no se atrevía a entrar a su habitación para no despertar a su hermano.

- Ale, a dormir, que solo nos quedan unas horas para levantarnos para el partido.

Kari se acurrucó, tirando un brazo por encima de su hermano. No quería soltarlo por nada del mundo.

- T-Te importa que… ¿me quede así hasta que me duerma?

- Para nada – le respondió.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en dormirse, fue bastante más rápido de lo que Kenji había pensando. La miro bien, con la poca luz que entraba de la calle por culpa de las cortinas. Tenía una carita muy hermosa, y casi parecía una auténtico ángel, como su digimon. A la mente le vino entonces la pesadilla que le había contado. Aunque no era más que eso, una pesadilla, no estaba del todo seguro de pensar eso, por mucho que le había dicho a su hermana que no se preocupara.

"¿Te preocupa su pesadilla, verdad?" – Le habló la voz de Diablomon a su mente.

A Kenji no le hizo falta girarse para mirarle en el espejo, total, lo tenía ya más que visto.

- ¿Tú qué piensas? – Susurró, para no despertar a su hermana.

"Pudo haber sido una simple pesadilla, pero no sabría que decirte. ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

- ¿De verdad hace falta que te lo diga?

Tras una risotada baja, el digimon desapareció del espejo. Kenji tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, de momento no decir nada. Quizás era una pesadilla más, pero si llegaba le punto en que se hiciera realidad, lo afrontaría. No solo eso, sino que intentaría por todos los medios evitar lo de la muerte de Tai. Sus dos hermanos ya habían llevado demasiada carga sobre sus hombros durante demasiado tiempo.

Iba a irse a dormir pero tenía un problema. Kari le había agarrado de la camiseta, y si se movía corría el riesgo de despertarla, así que no podía ponerse en una posición que no fuera en la que ya estaba.

- ¿Y qué hago yo ahora? – Se dijo así mismo.

A las once de la mañana, los Kamiya dejaron a sus hijos en el estadio. Tras despedirse de los tres y desear buena suerte a Tai, se marcharon. Matt, Izzy y Joe estaba allí, además de Tk, al que se llevaron una sorpresa de verlo allí.

- ¡Tk! – Gritó feliz Kari al ver a su amigo.

- ¡Hola, Kari!

Los dos niños se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y se sentaron juntos, empezando a contarse cosas. Tai le presentó a él y a Joe a su hermano Kenji, y luego se marchó para el campo.

- ¿Y Sora? – Preguntó Kenji, al no ver a la morena por ningún lado - ¿No va a venir?

- Si, está allí – le señaló Izzy.

Kenji miró en la dirección que le indicaba Izzy, y casi se le quedó la boca abierta al ver a la joven con el mismo equipo de fútbol que su hermano.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué Sora-chan juega al fútbol? – Preguntó, estupefacto.

- Si – le respondió Izzy – El entrenador no la convocó para el último partido porque quería que descansase para el de hoy. Es la delantera estrella junto con Tai.

- Y… ya veo.

- Por cierto, Kenji, sobre los datos…

- Ah, si.

Kenji sacó de su bolsa el portátil e inició el programa que Izzy le había enviado. Cuando lo revisó a primera hora, aunque en verdad no había dormido nada por culpa de la posición de Kari, se quedó muy sorprendido con el subsodicho software.

- La verdad es que los datos no muestran nada que mi hermana o Tai no me hayan contado ya. Unicamente una puerta en nuestro antiguo hogar, pero nada más.

- Entonces, ¿cómo pueden entrar los digimon a nuestro mundo? – Soltó en el aire Matt, que se había acercado para mirar el ordenador.

- No lo sé… todo es tan raro. De todas formas solo se han visto dos digimon, tampoco tenemos datos de que hayan más. Igual fueron dos digimon extraviados del grupo de Myotismo.

- ¿Y aparecen ahora? – Intervino Joe – No lo veo yo muy normal, Izzy.

- Y yo tampoco, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.

- ¿Y si han aprendido a abrir una puerta por ellos mismos?

Los tres niños elegidos miraron a Kenji que no apartaba la vista de la pantalla del portátil.

- Si fueran capaces de abrir por su cuenta una puerta donde quisieran, entonces no se les podría detectar, ¿no? Aunque es solo una hipótesis, tampoco sé mucho del tema.

- Es una posibilidad… - aceptó Izzy, quedándose pensativo – Si fueran capaces de abrir puertas a nuestro mundo, no sabríamos nunca por donde podrían llegar. Y podrían entrar y salir de nuestro mundo sin ser vistos.

- Pero también es algo arriesgado, ¿no? – Comentó Joe – Se podrían quedar atrapados y no volver.

Iban a seguir con su charla cuando las voces de los dos pequeños les hicieron mirar al campo.

- ¡Guau, ese chico es enorme! – Exclamó Tk.

- ¿De verdad tiene solo 13 años?

Los cuatro chicos miraron al campo. En el equipo rival de Tai había un chico bastante alto, ancho de hombros y robusto, con la cabeza rapada al cero. Si se pusiera a su lado, hasta a Kenji le sacaría una cabeza por lo menos.

- ¿De verdad que ese tipo tiene 13 años? Pero si parece que tenga 17 – soltó Joe, limpiándose las gafas por si no había visto bien.

- Y parece muy fuerte, no es un partido justo – comentó Matt.

Más que hacer caso a ese chico, Kenji miraba a su hermana y a Sora, que parecía que estuvieran hablando de esa misma persona. Dirigió entonces la vista al adolescente. No era raro ver a gente tan crecidita, en América había visto varios de su edad. Pero ese chico, tenía algo que no le inspiraba confianza.

- Ten cuidado Tai… - murmuró.

A los cinco minutos comenzó el partido, sacando el equipo de Tai. Sora le pasó el balón a su amigo y este comenzó a avanzar hacía la portería contraria, seguido por dos compañeros.

No tardó en encontrarse con el gigante que le salió el encuentro. Tai tenía claro que lo superaría como si nada, y se preparó para pasarle el balón entre las piernas. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, este arremetió contra el, haciéndole dar varias vueltas sobre el suelo.

- ¡Tai! – Exclamó Sora al ver a su compañero en el suelo y se acercó para mirar como estaba.

El gigante no desaprovechó la posesión del balón y corrió hacía la portería del equipo de Tai y Sora. No le costó mucho deshacerse de sus rivales, pues cada jugador que intentaba pararle salía mal parado por la fuerza con la que corría. Ya cerca del área de penalti, chutó, con tanta fuerza que el portero no pudo ni moverse.

- ¡Gol de Sakamura Tsubasa!

Los animadores de su equipo saltaron de alegría y vitorearon al jugador, que se acercó a sus compañeros para celebrar el gol. Pero Kenji y los demás estaban más pendientes de Tai, que no se levantaba.

- ¡Tai! ¡Tai, ¿estás bien? – Le gritaba Sora.

Tras muchos intentos, el joven por fin volvió en si. Un poco desorientado, logró ponerse de nuevo en pie. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Eso ha sido solo un aviso, Kamiya – le dijo Tsubasa desde su lado del campo – Sino quieres salir malparado, más te vale que te quites de mi camino.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Me has hecho falta a propósito, maldito!

Sus compañeros tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no se lanzase a por Sakamura.

- ¡Cálmate, Tai! – Intento tranquilizarlo Sora – Solo es el comienzo del partido.

- Grrr… - gruñó Tai. Aún se encendió más cuando Tsubasa le sonrió burlón.

Durante los primeros quince minutos de la primera parte, el quipo de Sakamura, Tobito F.C, controló el partido, logrando otro dos goles. Lo más preocupante eran los golpes que estaba recibiendo Tai, que cada vez que el gigante tenía el balón, o él tenía el control del esférico, corría hacía el gigante para ganarle en el juego, pero siempre acababa perdiendo.

- Tai es un cabezota, tendría que dejar de meterse con ese tal Tsubasa – comentó Matt, decepcionado al ver a su amigo actuar así.

- Mi hermano es muy competitivo y esas jugadas… ¿es qué no son falta?

- Tsubasa no es tonto, en todos los encontronazos toca el balón para que no le piten falta – le respondió Kenji – Su tamaño no es una desventaja para jugar con gente tan pequeña. Todo lo contrario, es una ventaja.

- Sino cambian de estrategia perderán el partido… - finalizó Izzy la conversación.

A Tai le dolía todo el cuerpo de las veces que había caído al suelo por culpa de las acometidas de Tsubasa, pero no por ello iba a abandonar el partido.

- Tai, deja de ir a por él. Tenemos que hacer otra cosa o perderemos el partido.

- Pero, yo…

De nuevo el gigante del Tobito le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, lo que encendió mucho más al joven. Antes de que hiciera nada, Sora lo arrastró al centro del campo para que sacaran el balón. Tenían que conseguir un gol por lo menos en la primera parte o estarían en problemas.

- Venga, Tai, tuya.

Tai paró el balón y comenzó a avanzar. De nuevo Tsubasa le salió al encuentro, pero Tai no se giró ni dio media vuelta ni tampoco se la pasó a ningún compañero. Continuo avanzando.

- ¡Tai, ¿pero qué haces? – Le gritó Sora, que corría hacía la portería no muy lejos de allí.

El gigante se lanzó a tierra para hacerle una entrada a Tai, que antes de entrar en contacto con él, le pasó el balón a Sora, que logró rematar en el área de juego del Tobito de cabeza y meter gol.

Aunque Tai quería celebrar ese gol y esa jugada, no pudo, porque la fuerte entrada le dio de lleno en la pierna, haciéndole caer a tierra, posando sus manos sobre la zona en la que le habían golpeado, quejándose de dolor.

- ¡Tai! – Exclamó Kari, que bajo corriendo al campo seguida de sus amigos.

A Tai tuvieron que llevarle al banquillo, donde su entrenador le puso una bolsa de hielo. No parecía estar rota, pero el impacto había sido demasiado fuerte. Caminar le dolía demasiado así que, el Odaiba F.C había logrado un gol, pero había perdido a un jugador.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Y el arbitro dónde tiene los ojos? – Se quejó - ¡Esto es una falta que merece la expulsión!

- Así no podrás jugar Taichi.

- ¡Claro que puedo jugar, entrenador! – Tai se puso en pie, pero enseguida noto el enorme dolor de la pierna y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

- No hagas tonterías, hermano – le suplicó Kari, preocupada - ¿Te duele tanto?

"No tanto como mi orgullo", pensó el joven.

Kenji se arrodilló y le examinó la pierna. No parecía que le hubiera clavado los zancos de las zapatillas ni tuviera ninguna herida, y tampoco estaba rota. Simplemente le dolía el golpe que había recibido por alguien más grande que él.

- Para la segunda parte podrás jugar – le dijo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó, más animado, a lo que su hermano respondió solo asintiendo.

- Pero, ¿qué hacemos entonces? – Preguntó Sawachiko, el número 9 del equipo – Si jugamos solo diez nos machacarán.

- Y ese tipo es un mala bestia – intervino esta vez Roviru, el 11.

- No os preocupéis, podremos con él – les animo Sora.

- Pero ahora eres nuestra única delantera, Sora – le recordó Tai – Ese tipo irá a por ti.

- ¿Qué? – Sora miró a su amigo, sin entender lo que decía.

- Tsubasa ha jugando tan fuerte con Tai a posta, para sacarle del campo – se lo explicó Kenji – Y ahora irá a por ti.

Ahora lo entendía, por eso le hacía entradas tan fuertes a Tai y pasaba de los demás en cuanto a atacarles si se acercaban a la portería. Unicamente quería acabar con Tai, el delantero estrella del Odaiba F.C.

- Supongo que tendréis que hacer lo que podáis chicos – les comentó el entrenador – No quiero que ninguno acabéis lesionado.

Tai golpeó el banquillo con fuerza. Ese tipo era un malnacido, solo sabía jugar sucio. Seguramente estaba obedeciendo órdenes de su entrenador, pero jugar así no era justo. Ensuciaba el buen nombre del fútbol. Además, estaba cabreado consigo mismo, ahora por su culpa igual su equipo perdía le partido. Entonces, se le encendió una bombilla.

- ¡Kenji puede sustituirme! – Dijo de pronto, animado.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y luego miraron a su hermano mayor, que cerró y abrió los ojos, perplejo, varias veces en un segundo.

- ¿Mande?

- Tai, tu hermano no es miembro de nuestro club de fútbol – le recordó el entrenador – No puede jugar.

- ¡Pero tiene 14 años, y este campeonato es hasta los 15, ¿verdad? Además, fue estudiante de nuestro colegio.

- Aún así… no sé yo si lo aceptarán. Tampoco tenemos camiseta para él.

- Le damos una de las entrenamiento, son iguales al fin y al cabo. Será el número cero.

El entrenador se lo comentó al árbitro, que a su vez llamó al otro entrenador para discutirlo. A ambos les pareció bien la entrada del otro jugador, siempre y cuando no tuviera más de quince años estaría bien que jugase. Y si había estado en el colegio del club, aunque no fuera del equipo, podía jugar.

- No sé si esto es una buena idea – comentó Kenji a su hermano mientras se ponía la camiseta del equipo.

- Solo será hasta que pueda entrar al campo, por favor.

Kenji miró a su hermano pequeño. Su mirada estaba por un lado llena de búsqueda de clemencia y comprensión. Entendía como se sentía, y entendía que quería que le vengasen y sobre todo ganar el partido. Además, era la primera vez desde que había vuelto que le pedía algo, sobre todo esa manera. ¿Cómo negarse?

- Vale, pero no meteré ningún gol, eso es cosa de tu equipo, ¿entendido?

- Te lo dejo a ti.

Kenji fue al campo. Al ser nuevo y no saber de que iba a jugar, fue Lumveru, el número 16, el que ocupo el centro del campo para sacar con Sora.

En el otro banquillo, Siwajima, entrenador del Tobito F.C, un hombre ya entrado en edad y de mirada seria, observaba con atención a Kenji. Sabía que había oído su nombre en algún lado, pero no era capaz de recordar donde. Igual que sabía que ya lo había visto, pero tampoco lograba situarlo.

- Sakamura – avisó a su jugador.

- ¿Si, entrenador?

- Ten cuidado con el que acaba de entrar. Es mayor que tú, y no sé nada de él, pero no te confíes.

- ¿Ese mequetrefe? Creo que se apedilla Kamiya, ¿Cómo Taichi, verdad? Debe ser su hermano mayor.

- Y la cuestión es que creo que ya he oído su nombre antes… pero no logro situarlo.

- Será igual de endeble que su hermano, ya lo verá. Usted no se preocupe, primero me ocuparé de la chica, y luego iré a por él.

Cuando el arbitro pito, Sora le pasó el balón a su compañero, pero a este se le escapó el balón, que fue a parar a los pies del gigante. Este sonrió, con malicia, mirando a Sora.

- ¡Para esto si puedes, mocosa!

El gigante chutó con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiendo el balón hacía la cara de Sora. Iba tan rápido el disparo que Sora no pudo ni reaccionar para apartarse, viendo como el esférico se acercaba más y más a su cara. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía moverse, estaba como paralizada, y era la primera vez que le pasaba en un partido.

- ¡Sora! – Exclamó Tai al ver que su compañera no reaccionaba.

Ya tenía el balón justo en la cara cuando vio algo moverse rápido, haciendo desaparecer el balón. Por un momento estuvo desorientada, pero cuando volvió en si al cien por cien, vio a Kenji a su lado, con el balón bajo su bota.

- ¿Kenji? – Susurró.

Pero el joven no le hizo ni el más minimo caso, estaba mirando a Tsubasa, que estaba como en estado de shock. La joven no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado, pero todos en el campo estaban en el mismo estado que el jugador del Tobito F.C, hasta los de su mismo equipo.

Aunque no entendía porque, Tsubasa revivio en sus ojos lo que acababa de pasar. El balón ya estaba casi a punto de impactar en la cara de la chica, cuando de la nada apareció ese chico y paró el balón con la planta del pie, clavándolo en el suelo.

- Te llamas Tsuabasa, ¿no es verdad?

Oír su nombre le hizo reaccionar.

- No es que tenga ningún inconveniente en que a una chica que juegue al fútbol se le trate como a un igual sin discriminación. Pero eso de tirarle el balón a la cara aposta a una dama ya es otra historia.

- Jee…. ¿qué pasa? ¿Es acaso tu novia?

Sora se sonrojó, y todos en el equipo de Sora soltaron una exclamación. Ya iban a comenzar a cuchichear cosas cuando Kenji respondió.

- No, es la de mi hermano – respondió, señalando a Tai en el banquillo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando. Aunque Tai se notaba nervioso por lo que había dicho Kenji, e iba a protestar y replicar a su hermano por ello, notaba ciertas miradas de ira. Cuando miró a sus compañeros de equipo, lo tuvo claro, venían de ellos. Casi parecía que tuviernan fuego en los ojos.

- ¡Kamiya, ¿desde cuando sales con Sora? – Exigió saber el entrenador.

- ¡Q-Qué no! ¡Mi hermano se lo ha inventado! ¡No estamos saliendo!

- ¡K-Kenji, no digas esas cosas sin pensarlas! – Le replicó Sora - ¡Tai y yo no somos nada más que amigos!

- Ah, ¿de verdad? Pensaba que estabáis juntos.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Él a mi no me gusta! ¡Además, a mi ya me gust-¡ - Se cayó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Y no era algo apropiado para decir en ese tiio.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué?

- N-No, nada – respondió, apartando la vista.

- Bueno, bromas aparte, ¿cuál es tu mejor pierna para chutar, Sora-chan?

- ¿Eh? L-La derecha, ¿por qué?

- Bien, pues quiero que corras hacía el área del Tobito.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

- Tú hazlo y espera el balón. Yo te lo pasaré en un par de minutos.

- ¿No vas a marcar tu goles? Tai me dijo que tenías muy buen chut.

- Le he prometido que no lo haría, además este es vuestro partido, no el mío. Solo estoy sustituyendo a Tai hasta la segunda parte, nada más. Soy solo un apoyo.

- Pero… nuestra estrategia…

- Confía en mi.

Esas palabras la reconfortaron. Kenji estaba confiando en ella, una jugadora más inexperta que él y no hacía más que poner pegas. Sabía de lo que era capaz Kenji y seguro que no la defraudarái.

- Vale.

Sora comenzó a correr hacía el área de juego, pero solos los otros jugadores del Tobito le prestaron atención, Tsubasa estaba centrado en Kenji.

- ¿Sabes qué tienes un potente chut?

- ¿De verdad? Gracias por el halago.

- Sin embargo, mucha fuerza pero pocas nueces, este tiro carece de todo.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Con una potencia así más te valdría haberte dedicado al fútbol americano o algo por el estilo. Es un tiro violento, sin técnica. No muy diferente al que usan en el Rugby.

- ¡No voy a dejar que me insultes!

Tsubasa corrió hacía él, dispuestos a arrebatarle el balón. No esperaba que Kenji saliera a su encuentro, pero mucho mejor, así podría derribarlo con un golpe de hombro sin hacer falta y ocuparse de él.

- ¡Hermanito, ten cuidado! – Le suplicó Kari, preocupada al ver como cada vez más su hermano estaba más cerca de ese monstruo que había derribado a Tai.

- Kenji ha sido muy listo, ha provocado a Tsubasa para que se olvide de Sora – comentó Matt – Ahora se centrará solo en él.

- Si, ha estado muy bien pensado – afirmó Izzy.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de él, Tsubasa estaba listo para darle un golpe con el hombre, pero el balón desapareció de los pies de Kenji. Ante un atónito Tsubasa que no entendía lo que pasaba, Kenji se deslizó entre las piernas del gigante, entonces este pudo ver como el balón pasaba por encima de su cabeza, hacía el otro lado.

Antes de que tocará el suelo, el mayor de los Kamiya lo golpeó con la planta de la bota, tirándolo hacía Sora, que paró el esférico para tener mejor posición de tiro y luego chutó, logrando marcar ante un portero que no pudo alcanzar el balón.

Todo el equipo del Odaiba F.C subieron a felicitar a la goleadora, y desde las gradas hacían lo mismo. Aplaudiendo también la actuación de Kenji, quien había logrado crear esa situación de gol.

- ¡Muy bien hecho, Sora! – La felicitó Tk.

- ¡Has estado genial, hermanito!

Sora se tiró sobre Kenji para celebrar el gol, y los demás jugadores saltaban y se daban un abrazo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó bruscamente, sonrojada. Kenji no entendía nada, ¿primero se le tiraba encima y luego se quitaba? Era una chica rara, sin duda.

El equipo del Tobito F.C estaba destrozado. Les habían casi empatado y encima su jugador número uno, Sakamura Tsubasa, parecía una estatua, inmóvil, como si se hubiera petrificado.

En el banquillo, el entrenador Siwajima ya no tenía ninguna duda, ya sabía donde había oído hablar de Kamiya Kenji, incluso lo había visto una vez. Ya tenía claro quien era ese chico que le resultaba tan familiar. Y eso no le gustaba nada.


	12. Partido agresivo Parte II

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**UN PARTIDO AGRESIVO PARTE II**

**LOS HERMANOS TRABAJAN EN EQUIPO**

Gracias a las jugadas combinadas entre Kenji y Sora, el Odaiba F.C logró empatar al Tobito F.C, terminando la primera parte en tablas. Los chicos y Tai celebraban esta remontada que habían logrado gracias al hermano mayor de este, aunque el mérito de los goles habían sido de Sora, que se había logrado aclimatar a los pases que le daba el mayor de los Kamiya.

- Bueno, la segunda parte ya es cosa tuya Tai.

- Pero aún me duele un poco… - se quejó, algo furioso por no poder salir aún al campo y perderse un partido tan importante.

- A ver… - Kenji se agachó y le examinó la pierna. Desde luego necesitaba un poco más de reposo – Supongo que puedo cubrirte las espaldas otros diez minutos, pero no más, ¿sabes?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- N-No, no. Quiero decir, que en unos diez minutos ya podrás jugar. Siempre y cuando te quedes quieto, claro.

- Vale.

En el banquillo del Tobito, Tsubasa, su jugador estrella, estaba apartado del resto del grupo, tirado en la tierra. Nadie se le acercaba y era normal, pues sabían lo que les pasaría si se le arrimaban estando tan cabreado como estaba.

Frente a él no hacía más que revivir los momentos en los que Kamiya Kenji había logrado esquivarle una y otra vez, regateándole sin ningún problema, como si fuera un simple novato. No podía ser, ¿cómo un mequetrefe había podido jugar con una de las estrellas del fútbol juvenil?

- Tsubasa, arriba. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa, entrenador? – Le preguntó, sin levantarse.

Al ver que su muchacho no tenía intención de hacerle caso, se agachó a regañadientes, resintiéndose de la espalda. Los años no pasaban en balde para nadie.

- Ten mucho cuidado con Kamiya Kenji. Ese chico tiene un nivel equivalente casi al de un jugador de sub-21.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hace unos años había un chiquillo que tenía un fuerte talento para este deporte. Sin embargo, era algo impresionante, porque nunca acababa un partido. En las veces que lo vi jugar solo le vi terminar dos partidos completos, y era como si le costase. No sé a qué se debía pero, su equipo, el Hikarigaoka CF ganó dos veces este campeonato seguidas gracias a él. Se marchó al extranjero, no sé porque, pero nunca se supo nada más de él.

- Venga ya, ¿ese mequetrefe un as del fútbol? – Se reincorporó para mirarlo. Sin duda algo sabía de fútbol, pero a él no le parecía para nada alguien tan fantástico como los profesionales ni como los deportistas de los mangas. Eso era la vida real, y la única estrella de ese partido era el, Sakamura Tsubasa.

- Quiero que lesiones a un jugador del otro equipo para obligar a jugar a Kamiya Taichi.

- ¿Obligarle a jugar?

- Por lo que he podido oír, su pierna no está del todo recuperada. Si le sacamos al campo, tendremos más oportunidad de ganar.

Pensándolo fríamente no era una mala idea. Le encantaría lesionar a ese tal Kenji, pero no, lo quería machacar hasta el último momento del partido. Es más, si lo que decía el entrenador era cierto, eso quería decir que no llegaría a terminar el partido.

Iba a hacerle pagar por haberle humillado de esa forma, así que, su objetivo sería otro, o más bien otra, la segunda jugadora estrella del Odaiba F.C, y parece que una muy buena amiga de ese pardillo. Así se enteraría de con quien se la estaba jugando.

Con un nuevo pitido de silbato, el partido volvió a comenzar en su segunda parte. Desde la grada, los niños elegidos estaban listos para ver una segunda parte que seguro que sería tan dura como la primera, aunque todos estaban extrañados al ver que Tai no volvía al campo.

- ¿Tan grave es lo que tiene Tai? – Preguntó Matt a sus compañeros.

- A saber, recibió muchos golpes. Pero si Kenji juega con ellos, no parece que tengan de que preocuparse, ¿no creéis? – Le respondió Joe.

- Es verdad – confirmó Izzy – Tiene una habilidad increíble para el fútbol.

Aunque sus amigos estaban alabando a su hermano mayor, y eso tendría que hacer feliz a Kari, lo cierto es que era la que más preocupada estaba. No solo porque Tai no hubiera vuelto al campo, sino también porque había visto algo raro en Kenji. Quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero en los últimos minutos de la primera parte le había parecido que ya no se movía igual y que a veces parecía algo torpe. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso y esperaba no tener razón.

Tras pasarle el balón a Sora, Kenji tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no perder el equilibrio. Hacía tanto que no hacía tanto ejercicio que su cuerpo se estaba resintiendo. Y no era eso lo que más le preocupaba, sino porque comenzaba a notar como el pulso se le disparaba más de lo normal. Y eso no era buena señal. Si Tai no se recuperaba pronto, sufriría un ataque, y no le apetecía que nadie le viera así.

Sora recogió el balón al vuelo y se preparó para tirar a portería, pero Tsubasa le cortó el paso, lo que la obligó a pasar el balón a un compañero. Justo en el momento en el que soltó el balón, Tsubasa comenzó a correr, empujando bruscamente a la joven contra el suelo, y pegó un fuerte pepinazo al esférico justo en el momento en el que el jugador remataba de cabeza. Este inmediatamente salió volando hasta caer al suelo, quejándose del dolor en la cara, que se le había puesto totalmente roja, y hasta parecía que le hubiera roto la nariz.

El arbitro pitó falta, aunque no sacó tarjeta. Todos los jugadores del Odaiba F.C se acercaron a ver a su compañero, salvo Kenji, que fue a ayudar a Sora a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… no ha sido nada. ¿Cómo está Tomoki-kun?

Cuando se dirigieron hacía allí, vieron como le sangraba la nariz. El impacto había sido demasiado fuerte, sobre todo si contaban con la enorme diferencia muscular de uno al otro. Para Kenji y Sora no había duda, lo había hecho adrede, para lesionarlo. Es más, parecía que también había intentado lesionar a Sora cuando la empujó para echar a correr, pero esta había logrado caer bien sobre el césped y no se había hecho mucho daño. Si llegaba a lesionar a dos jugadores en una misma jugada lo tenían claro.

- Vas a tener que salir, Tai – le dijo al entrenador.

Aún doliéndole la pierna, Tai salió al campo, caminando a paso lento pero seguro. Sus compañeros llegaron a Tomoki al banquillo y se prepararon para sacar la falta. Tai iba a ser quien iba a sacar, pero su hermano se lo impidió.

- Deja que lo haga yo, tú aún no tienes la pierna para tirar.

- Pero, Kenji…

- Yo te pasaré el balón, y luego dáselo a Sora. Ella hará el resto.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Tsubasa? Él…

- Lo sabemos. No te preocupes, ya me ocupo yo.

Tsubasa estaba esperándolos deseoso en el área de su lado del campo. No sabía quien de los tres vendría, pero acabaría con ellos en ese partido. Por desgracia, su estrategia había salido mal. Su plan era lesionar a Sora y a ese chico a la vez, pero no la había empujado con la suficiente fuerza por darse prisa en impedir que tirasen a portería. Daba igual, en este jugada lo conseguiría.

Con el pitido del árbitro, Kenji se la pasó a su hermano, que corrió lentamente hacía la portería rival. Cuando dos de los jugadores del Tobito se le tiraron encima, realizó un pase largo a Sora, que se adentró en el área de juego.

Ya teniendo los ojos puestos en su presa, Tsubasa avanzó para arremeter contra ella. Le haría una entrada tan fuerte que la lanzaría por los aires y le enseñaría porque las mujeres no pueden jugar a ese deporte. La diferencia muscular era muy alta, así que lo tendría fácil para acabar con esa chiquilla.

Se preparó para arremeter contra ella, ante lo que Sora reaccionó deteniéndose. Todo pasó muy rápido y no sabía lo que hacer. Si seguía hacía delante se la llevaría de lleno y si retrasaba el balón corría el riesgo de que les metiesen un gol.

Ya casi tenía a Tsubasa encima cuando apareció una sombra ante ella que le arrebató el balón y acometió contra el gigante, chocando ambos sus hombros.

Kamiya Kenji y Tsubasa acaban de tener un encontronazo, pero ninguno parecía ceder al enfrentamiento. Poco a poco, Tsubasa fue ganando terreno, casi haciendo perder el equilibrio a Kenji, quien comenzó a sentir un fuerte ardor en el pecho. Tenía que acabar pronto o lo iba a pasar muy mal.

Uso su pierna izquierda de punto de apoyo en el suelo y empujó, logrando derribar al gigante, pero también perdió el equilibrio. Sin embargo, aprovechó un instante para devolverle el balón a Sora, que logró volver a la realidad y tiró a portería, pero por desgracia el portero paró el balón.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Protestó Sora, cabreada consigo misma por fallar una oportunidad tan clara.

Se acordó entonces de Kenji, que estaba tirado en el suelo, como si no pudiera moverse.

- ¡Kenji! ¡Kenji, ¿estás bien?

El joven se levanto dolorido, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder ponerse en pie. Le dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila, estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? – Le preguntó, preocupada – Estás sudando mucho.

- Si, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó – Pero si no te importa, juega con Tai ahora el ataque, yo me ocuparé de la defensa. Ya debería de poder jugar bien a estas alturas.

- Esta bien. Te la dejamos a ti, pues.

Cuando Sora se marchó para ir a su posición, Kenji tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no venirse abajo. Le quemaba todo por dentro. Si continuaba jugando al ataque, sería él quien acabaría sufriendo uno. Ese encontronazo con Tsubasa le había perjudicado más de lo que se había imaginado cuando se lanzó para impedir que golpeara a Sora.

Tsubasa por su parte continuaba en el suelo, en estado de schock, sin poder creer lo que había pasado. A él, un jugador con una fuerza muscular equivalente a la de un jugador de rugby, le había ganado un mequetrefe. No podía ser, no era posible.

Desde el banquillo, el entrenador del Tobito F.C miraba a su jugador estrella, comprendiendo como debía sentirse. Para su estatura, es muy difícil jugar en un equipo de fútbol profesional, pero Tsubasa había logrado aclimatarse a un estilo de juego con un duro entrenamiento. Y ahora, ante él, aparecía alguien que le fastidiaba su forma de jugar, una forma en la que él solo podía jugar, y era usando la fuerza bruta.

Kamiya Kenji no dejaba de sorprenderle. Si ya le había dejado atónito en el pasado, ahora había vuelto a lograrlo. Había esquivado a Tsubasa varias veces y ahora encima había logrado competir con él en fuerza, derrotándolo. Ese chico era sorprendente. Sin embargo parecía que algo le pasaba, y lo llevaba notando desde el final de la primera parte. Ya no era el mismo, y se limitaba a quedarse detrás mientras otros avanzaban. No entendía la razón, pero si la cosa continuaba así, pronto el partido estaría de su lado y ganarían.

Durante la segunda parte, Tsubasa intentó acabar tanto con Tai como con Sora, pero estos lograron enfrentársele bastante bien, aunque no consiguieran marcar. Cada vez se estaba calentando más. Quería acabar con Kamiya Kenji, ya le daba igual el partido, pero quería derrotarlo.

Le había humillado regateándole varias veces sin problemas y encima le había ganado en un enfrentamiento directo. Pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así, le demostraría que era mucho más fuerte que él. Que era el jugador de fútbol más fuerte que existía.

Cuando Tai avanzaba con el balón, directo a portería, logró regatear a todos los jugadores sin problemas. Como le había dicho su hermano, la pierna ya no le dolía y podía moverse como antes. Pero ahora tenía que ocuparse del gigante.

Se preparó para hacer lo mismo que su hermano, pasarle por debajo de las piernas, pero no pudo hacer nada porque como un búfalo furioso, aunque Tai nunca había visto uno, se lo llevo por delante quitándole el balón.

Ya le daba igual todo, si Kamiya Kenji no iba hacía él pues tendría que ir a buscarlo y lo mejor era provocarle para que le persiguiera. Chutó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección hacía Sora de nuevo. Tai estaba fuera de combate y ahora le tocaba a ella.

Sora no pudo reaccionar y el balón casi le da en la cara, pero Kenji volvió a aparecer de la nada, saltando en el aire para golpear el balón con la pierna.

- ¡K-Kenji!

Tsubasa sonrió feliz por haber logrado que saliera de su escondite en la defensa y subiera a plantarle cara. A ver como se las apañaba con ese disparo que había realizado con todas sus fuerzas. Le rompería la pierna.

Sin embargo, vio algo raro en él. Por un momento, le pareció ver que lo miraba con una furia comparable a la mirada de un demonio del infierno. Sin muchos problemas, Kenji le devolvió el balón, que pasó justo al lado de un Tsubasa petrificado, que no había podido hacer nada para moverse.

El portero no pudo hacer nada tampoco y el balón entró en la portería justo antes de que el árbitro pitase el final del encuentro.

Los niños elegidos del banquillo celebraron el gol y la victoria pero no tardaron en ir corriendo hacía el campo, al ver que Tai no se levantaba y que a Kenji parecía pasarle algo también.

- ¡Kenji! ¡Kenji, ¿estás bien?

- Ugh… - de nuevo sentía ese ardor. Había parado cuando dejo de correr al situarse en la defensa, pero el esfuerzo de devolver el disparo le había hecho que todo el cuerpo volviera a quemarle de nuevo – S-Si… no te preocupes. Es solo el cansancio. Hacía mucho que no hacía tanto ejercicio.

- ¿Seguro que es eso?

- Si… tranquila.

Sora no sabía porque, pero no pudo creerle. Estaba sudando mucho, y no era solo por el cansancio, le pasaba algo más. Kenji por su parte se arrepentía de su propia estupidez. Sabía que tan solo con media dosis no iba a poder aguantar mucho. Es más, ni siquiera eso, porque ya no se tomaba la medicación para poder darle a su hermana y que así no le dieran los ataques. A veces, se quería pasar de listo.

Tai logró levantarse, aunque algo dolorido por el golpe que había recibido, pero parecía estar sin un rasguño. Sus compañeros de equipo subieron para celebrar con su capitán la victoria, aunque el mérito había sido de Kenji, poca gente le había prestado atención. Para él, sin embargo, estaba bien así.

Aunque Tai pasó de sus compañeros y se dirigió hacía su hermano, al verle sentado, se preocupó de que le pasase.

- Kenji, ¿estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes, Tai. Es solo que estoy cansado, ese tipo tenía un chut más fuerte de lo que me esperaba, nada más.

- ¿Seguro, hermanito? – Le preguntó Kari, preocupada.

- Claro, ¿tu hermano mayor también se cansa a veces, sabes? – Bromeó, con una sonrisa.

Kari se rió con él y se le lanzó al cuello para darle un abrazo. Al verlos, Sora sonrió, aunque estaba feliz también por otra cosa y era porque Kenji la había salvado en tres ocasiones de recibir un balonazo de Tsubasa. Aunque, se preguntaba si lo había hecho por ella o por ayudar a su hermano. Le daba igual en verdad, le hacía feliz pensar que indirectamente lo había hecho por ella.

Tras despedirte de su equipo rival con un saludo, todos los jugadores se fueron a su casa, aunque Tai, Kari, Sora y Kenji aún tenían que esperar a los señores Kamiya para que fueran a recogerlos, no deberían tardar por lo menos eso esperaban.

En el banquillo del Tobito F.C, se quedó solo Tsubasa, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, hundido. Le habían derrotado por completo. Ante él aparecieron unos pies, y cuando levantó la cabeza vio a Kamiya Kenji, que lo miraba indiferente.

- ¿Has venido a burlarte de mi porque me has derrotado por completo?

- ¿Tengo alguna razón para hacer eso?

- Me has ganado en habilidad, me has ganado en control y me has ganado en fuerza… ¿no tienes razones suficientes para burlarte de mi?

Kenji permaneció en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en hacer en verdad lo que Tsubasa le acababa de decir. Pero en su lugar, dijo otra cosa que sorprendió al joven gigante.

- Solo te he ganado porque yo pensaba en el partido y no en mí. En un campo uno no debe preocuparse de uno mismo sino de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El más fuerte debe proteger al débil. Yo era el único del partido que podía hacerte frente, por eso me he ocupado de proteger a los demás de tus ataques, aunque no haya podido evitar lo de Tomoki. Pero te digo de verdad que eres un gran jugador. Ojala pudiera volver al campo para enfrentarme otra vez contigo, sería un placer.

Dichas esas palabras, se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Tras diez minutos de espera, finalmente los Kamiya aparecieron con su coche y los niños pudieron volver finalmente a casa.

Durante el trayecto Kari les relató el partido a sus padres, que estaban alucinando por el hecho de que Kenji hubiera acabado jugando el partido. En el asiento trasero, los dos jugadores, y el provisional, del Odaiba F.C estaban medio dormidos, descansando el poco rato que duraría la vuelta a casa en el coche.

Una vez aparcado el coche, los niños iban a subir a casa, pero la señora Kamiya llamó a sus hijos.

- Tai, Kenji, ¿me haríais un favor?

- ¿Qué quieres mamá? – Le preguntó Kenji, aunque Tai ya temblaba pensando que no sería nada bueno.

- Es que hay que subir unas cajas en el coche y pesan mucho, ¿podríais ayudar a vuestro padre a subirlas?

- ¡¿Qué? Mamá, estamos cansados del partido y…

Tai calló al ver como le empezaban a brillar los ojos a su madre y el pelo parecía movérsele como si se tratara de una serpiente. Los tres varones de la familia temblaron al encontrarse con lo que casi parecía una criatura mitológica y se prepararon para descargar el automóvil.

Ya en el piso de su casa, Sora, Kari y la señora Kamiya se sorprendieron al ver que la señora Takenouchi, la madre de Sora, les estaba esperando en la puerta.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a buscarme?

- No, hija – le respondió enseñándole una bolsa – Verás, tengo que irme un par de días porque tu padre va a volver y me ha pedido que haga unas gestiones antes. Venía a ver si la señora Kamiya no le importaba que te quedases a dormir.

- Oh, claro que no, Takenouchi-san. Siempre es un placer tener a Sora en casa.

- No sabe el enorme favor que me hace, Kamiya-san.

- Mamá, ¿en serio va a volver papá?

- Si, pasado mañana. Volveremos a buscarte cuando volvamos del aeropuerto.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio? ¡¿De verdad va a volver?

Su madre asintió y Sora la abrazó llena de alegría. Hacía medio año que no veía a su padre, y tener noticias de que volvía la llenaba de felicidad. Tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a verle.

- Pórtate bien, ¿vale?

- Claro, mamá.

Su madre desapareció en el ascensor y las chicas se metieron en la casa. Sora no podía contener su entusiasmo al saber que su padre por fin iba a volver. Seguramente no sería por mucho tiempo, pero el poco tiempo que pasaba con él siempre era fantástico.

- Sora-chan, si quieres puedes darte un baño.

- Oh, no quiero ser una molestia, Kamiya-san.

- No te preocupes. Tienes que quitarte el sudor que llevas encima.

- ¡Yo me baño contigo, Sora-san! ¡Vamos, vamos! – La animó Kari que la tiró de la mano llevándola al baño.

Agotados por el esfuerzo, Tai y Kenji dejaron la última caja dentro del ascensor. Casi no podían con su alma. Los tres varones de la familia Kamiya miraban fijamente el montón de cajas, alrededor de unas quince, con cosas que su madre acababa de comprar.

- Papá, ¿no estabáis mal de dinero…? – Le preguntó su hijo, agotado.

- Si, bueno… pero como este mes me han pagado la paga extraordinaria pues…

- Deberías controlar más lo que se compra tu mujer… - le replicó Tai, sin muchas ganas.

Se sentaron sobre las cajas y pulsaron el botón para subir. Ahora tocaba la peor parte, meterlas en casa. Kenji ya no recordaba esa faceta de su madre de cuando su padre cobraba la paga extraordinaria ir corriendo y comprar de una forma tan compulsiva. Y a veces, cosas inútiles. Generalmente, al menos antes, todo eran vestiditos para Kari, pero claro, en aquella época no tenía más de tres años. No la veía ahora dedicándose a comprar esas cosas. O eso esperaba.

Ya en el baño, Sora se tiró el agua caliente del cubo, sintiéndose aliviada cuando el líquido se llevo por delante todo su sudor. No es que fuera muy femenina que digamos, pero tampoco le gustaba oler a sudor como hacían algunos chicos. Aun se acordaba de cuando Tai se tiro una semana sin bañarse en el mundo digital. Hubo que tirarlo a un lago a la fuerza de la peste que echaba.

- Me alegro de que hayáis ganado, Sora-san – le dijo Kari.

- Si, gracias a Kenji. Sino llega a estar allí Tsubasa nos hubiera machacado – al decirle esto recordó lo que había pensado tras el partido. ¿Kenji por qué la había protegido esas tres veces? ¿Por algo en particular o solo por qué la necesitaba para ganar el partido?

- Mi hermanito es muy bueno jugando al fútbol, pero Tai también lo ha hecho muy bien.

- Si… esto… Kari-chan… dime una cosa… ¿por qué crees que Kenji me ha protegido? – Le preguntó, sin volverse.

- ¿Eh?

- Respóndeme, por favor. Tú le conoces mejor que yo.

Kari se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego respondió.

- No sabría decirte, a veces no soy capaz de saber lo que piensa. Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- La primera vez, cuando evitó que el balón te diese en la cara, eso lo hizo por Tai, estoy segura.

- ¿Por Tai?

- Si… cuando Tai se cayó, le vi. No suele hacer notar sus sentimientos cuando se cabrea, pero se le notaba que estaba furioso. Cuando paró el balón, era para decirle a ese grandullón: "Prepárate que te voy a hacer pagar lo que le has hecho a mi hermano". En cuanto a las otras dos veces, no sé que decir… pero creo que la última también era porque estaba cabreado por lo que le hizo a mi hermano cuando le quitó el balón.

- Ya… - entonces, al final si Kari tenía razón, no lo había hecho por ella.

- Sora-san… ¿te gusta mi hermano?

Al oír la pregunta Sora casi se cae del taburete.

- ¡C-C-C-Claro que no! – Negó, sonrojada como el kepchup barato.

- Es que… yo creo que a él si que le gustas tú – le confesó, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el borde de la bañera.

- ¿Eh?

- A mi me lo parece a veces. Y hoy, cuando me has dicho lo de las veces que te ha salvado, también me lo ha parecido. Es posible que también lo hiciera por Tai, pero parecía que realmente quería protegerte a ti… sé muy bien eso, porque mi hermano siempre me esta protegiendo y cuidando – le explicó con una sonrisa.

¿Era eso verdad? ¿Kenji sentía algo por ella? No es que no creyera a su pequeña amiga, y de hecho tenía la prueba de cuando casi se dan un beso cuando el pasó lo del ataque a Kari, pero… ¿podría ser de verdad que Kenji se hubiera enamorado de ella? No, no era probable. Al contrario de lo que podía ser Mimi, o cualquiera de sus amigas, Sora no era nada femenina. Más bien la gente a veces, sino llega a ser por la voz, la confundían con un chico. Era imposible.

Ya con todas las cajas en el suelo, y los tres varones muertos de cansancio en el suelo, la señora Kamiya sonrió, satisfecha.

- Gracias por todo, mis machotes.

- N-N-No te pases… - le replicó su hijo pequeño.

- L-L-La próxima vez pide que te lo traigan a casa… es más barato… - le aconsejó su hijo mayor.

- Es que entonces me hacen pagar unos gastos de envio que es mucho dinero. Y paso de despilfarrarlo, que no estamos tan bien como para eso.

"¿Y eso lo dice tras haber comprado quince cajas de vete-a-saber-tú-que-cosa?", pensaron los tres a la vez.

- Bueno… yo me voy a dar un baño – dijo Kenji, quitándose la camiseta sudada – Estoy agotado.

- Vale, pero no tardes que luego irá Tai.

- Tranquila, mamá.

Cuando su hijo desapareció tras la puerta del baño, la señora Kamiya juraba que se le olvidaba decirle algo a su hijo, pero no lograba recordar el que.

Kenji tiró toda su ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia y se miró en el espejo. Desde luego tenía un aspecto lamentable. Primero había jugado un partido casi completo, algo que había hecho solo un par de veces en toda su vida, y ahora encima había tenido que cargar con cinco cajas super pesadas. No, sino le daba un ataque era de milagro.

Pero estaba realmente preocupado. Sin las pastillas, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar, y parecía que a Kari le estaban yendo bien, así que tenía que resistir al menos hasta volver a América y conseguir más. Sino, sus padres le retirarían la medicación a su hermana y podrían volver a darle los ataques.

Tras lavarse un poco la cara, cosa que era una estupidez porque se iba a meter de cabeza en la bañera, se preparó para entrar en el baño.

Sora se golpeó la cara con las manos para espabilarse. No servía de nada pensar en esas cosas. Aún era demasiado joven, y además, que no era probable que alguien como Kenji, alguien que se le daba bien hacer de todo, se fijará en ella.

- ¿Vienes, Sora-san? ¡Aquí dentro se esta estupendamente!

- Si, ya voy.

Sora no había ni metido el pie en el agua cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Al girarse, se encontró de lleno con la mirada de Kenji. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

El grito de Sora no tardó en oírse por todo el edifcio, asustando a algunos gatos que habían por la zona de los pasillos del inmueble durmiendo tranquilamente. La señora Kamiya golpeó la mano izquierda con el puño, recordando por fin lo que le tenía que haber dicho a su hijo.

- Anda, se me olvidó decirle a Kenji que Sora-chan y Kari-chan estaban en el baño.

"Ya te vale", pensaron Tai y su padre mientras se resentían ante la mujer que mandaba en esa casa.


	13. ¿Cita?

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**¿CITA?**

Aunque era el momento de la cena, todos comían en silencio. Sora no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, con la cara toda roja, Kenji desviaba la mirada y Tai estaba harto de esa presión que sentía entre ellos dos.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la señora Kamiya – Se me olvidó deciros que estaban dentro.

- ¡Pues claro que lo tenías que haber dicho! – Le replicó Tai, enfadado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado hijo? – Preguntó el señor Kamiya tras beberse la sopa de miso – Se supone que quien tendría que estar cabreada es Sora-chan. Ah, claro, estas enfadado porque la ha visto tu hermano y no tu, ¿eh? Pillín… - le miró con una mirada viciosa.

- ¡No es eso! – Negó inmediatamente, ruborizado.

- ¿Y qué pasa por qué un chico vea desnuda a una chica? – Preguntó Kari, intrigada por la situación.

Todos la miraron, callándose al acordarse de que allí había aún una niña pequeña, desconocedora de esos temas. ¿Cómo podrían explicárselo?

- A mi, mi hermanito, me ha visto ya muchas veces cuando me baño con él.

- Em… bueno, no es lo mismo Kari-chan. Verás, lo que pasa es que… - quería explicarse, pero no sabía como hacerlo. A pesar de tener tres hijos, nunca había tenido que hablar con ninguno sobre esos temas.

- Además, Kenji ya ha visto a Sora-san con esta tres veces desnuda ya – dijo la pequeña, inocentemente, lo que hizo escupir a Tai todo el arroz que estaba masticando, tirándolo sobre la cara de su hermano y a su padre casi le provoca que se atragante con el trozo de verdura que se había metido en la boca.

- ¡¿E-E-Es eso verdad, Kenji? – Le preguntaron a la vez su padre y su hermano tirándose sobre él.

- B-B-Bueno… si, pero… fue de accidente. Y no vi nada… yo…

- ¡Serás…! – Gruñó Tai.

Su padre le puso la mano sobre el hombro y luego, con lágrimas en los ojos dibujo con su mano libre la señal de "Bien hecho".

- Me alegro por ti, hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Desde cuando es esto algo por lo que enorgullecerse? – Le preguntó.

Terminaron de cenar sin más contratiempos, ya con unas conversaciones más animadas, aunque Tai no paraba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a su hermano y este, cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con Sora, ambos la desviaban.

Tai ayudó a su madre con los platos, le tocaba a él al fin y al cabo, y pronto se le oyó protestar de nuevo. Sora secaba los platos fregados, escuchando en silencio.

- ¡¿Pero cómo que duerma yo en el sofá?

- Sora-chan va a quedarse un par de días, y no querrás que duerma ella en el sofá, ¿verdad?

- ¡Pero eso no es justo!

- A mi no me molesta dormir en el sofá, Kamiya-san. No quiero ser una molestia.

- Oh, si no es una molestia. Mi hijo jamás permitiría que una señorita durmiera en un duro e incómodo sofá, ¿verdad qué no?

Tai sintió un enorme escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda cuando su madre pronunció esas últimas palabras. Estaba claro que le estaba amenazando de alguna manera que aún desconocía, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

- ¿Y por qué Sora-chan y Kari no duermen en mi habitación y yo duermo con Tai? – Intervino Kenji, sentándose en la mesa – Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para que quedan las dos.

- Bueno, es una opción. Si a ellas no les importa…

- A mi no me importa – se unió Kari que se había acercado a cotillear – Me encantaría dormir con Sora-san.

- A mi tampoco.

- Decidido pues.

"¿Y por qué a mi no me preguntas mi opinión?", pensó Tai para sus adentros, derrumbando al ver que en esa cosa no se contaba con él para nada.

Antes de que Sora y Kari se metieran en su habitación, Kenji aprovechó para cambiarse. Luego, les dejó libre la estancia. Y de paso metió la bolsa con las cosas de Sora.

- Espero sea de su agrado – bromeó, inclinándose como si fuera el conserje de un hotel, ofreciéndoles pasar.

Ambas rieron por lo bajo y pasaron. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Sora se asomó y llamó a Kenji, que ya estaba a mitad de camino.

- E-E-Esto Kenji, una cosa…

- ¿Si?

- M-Mañana por la mañana… ¿tienes algo que hacer?

- No, no pensaba hacer nada en particular – respondió enseguida.

- Entonces, ¿te importaría salir conmigo?

Kenji puso cara de sorpresa. De todas las cosas que podía preguntarle, esa de la que menos se esperaba.

- N-N-No te equivoques – dijo enseguida, algo colorada, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Kenji – No es una cita. Es solo que necesito que me ayudes con algo. También tenía pensado que viniera Kari-chan.

- Vale. Cuando terminemos de desayunar nos podemos ir.

- Quedamos así entonces.

Y todos se fueron a dormir. Tai se sentía algo incómodo, pues hacía años que su hermano no dormía en la cama superior. Cuando Kari cumplió los dos años, ya la hacían dormir con él y a Kenji le dieron su propia habitación. Desde luego, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido en la misma alcoba que él.

- Oye, Kenji…

- ¿Mm? – Fue el único sonido que emitió, medio dormido.

- Gracias, por lo que has hecho hoy. Hemos ganado gracias a ti.

- Lamento haber roto mi promesa con respecto a eso.

- No digas eso… sino llegas a estar allí, no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros. Y también salvaste a Sora varias veces.

- ¿Acaso no hubieras hecho tú lo mismo? – Le preguntó, con tono curioso.

- C-Claro que si… - respondió algo ruborizado, sabiendo porque lo preguntaba su hermano – Sin dudarlo. Porque es mi amiga.

- Eso esta bien… es bueno cuidar de los amigos y de la gente que uno quiere. Al menos tú pudiste hacerlo cuando estabais en ese mundo digital. Yo no pude hacer nada por vosotros.

- Pero, ¿no lo estás haciendo ahora? Cuidas a Kari de cualquier cosa y a mí… siento que ahora juego mejor gracias a ese entrenamiento que me enseñaste.

- Al lado de proteger a vida y muerte, eso no es nada Tai. Es ahí cuando se demuestra lo que realmente se quiere a una persona.

- No te entiendo.

- Cuando se está en una situación peligrosa, hay gente que se antepone a sus seres queridos, y es capaz de dejarlos atrás por salvarse o incluso de usarlos. Es algo triste… pero es así. Pero tú no lo hiciste, y por lo que tengo entendido protegiste tanto a Kari como a tus amigos. Y eso dice muchas cosas buenas de ti, hermanito.

- Seguro que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

- Si te soy sincero, no sé como reaccionaría en una situación así – confesó – Tampoco sé hasta que punto lograría seguir luchando.

- Yo confiaría en ti – le comentó – Y Kari también.

Y tras eso se fue a dormir. Kenji se quedó un poco más despierto, mirando simplemente al techo, pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con su hermano. Su todo fuera a vida y muerte, ¿qué haría él? ¿Arriesgaría su vida por proteger a sus hermanos o huiría? Una parte de él le decía que claro que lucharía por ellos, aunque eso implicase su muerte, pero otra, titubeaba de que eso fuera verdad.

Como no había razones para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, se fue a dormir.

Tras meter la última secuencia, Izzy comprobó los datos que le llegaban a la pequeña pantalla del portátil con una sonrisa. Por fin tenía algo.

- Bingo – dijo en inglés y continuó trabajando en el ordenador.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, Tai finalmente se levantó. Cuando miró a la cama superior, Kenji ya no estaba allí, y al salir al salón únicamente vio a su madre que estaba en la cocina fregando unos cubiertos.

- Buenos días… - saludó, con voz de medio dormido.

- Buenos días hijo. Enseguida te pongo el desayuno.

- ¿Y Kenji? – Preguntó, rascándose un ojo.

- Ha salido temprano con Sora-chan y Kari-chan. Decían que iban al barrio comercial.

- Ah… - su cerebro proceso lentamente esa frase. Cuando la volvió a procesar, fue como si un chispazo se encendiera en su interior, porque se espabiló de golpe - ¡¿Cómo que se han ido?

- Anoche Sora-chan le pidió a tu hermano que si la podía acompañar. Me parece que mi hijito mayor por fin tiene una cita, que rápido crecéis, snif…

¿Una cita? ¿Kenji y Sora tenían una cita? No, no era posible. Eso no era para nada imposible. Corriendo se fue a su cuarto y se cambió, luego cogió las tostadas del desayuno y salió escopetado, en dirección al barrio comercial.

- ¿Adónde irá este chico tan rápido? – Se preguntó su madre, viendo únicamente el rastro de polvo que Tai había dejado al salir corriendo.

Tras unos cinco minutos en autobús, Tai finalmente llegó al barrio comercial. Más que un barrio era únicamente una calle dedicado al comercio textil, pero como por los alrededores también habían tiendas de electrodomésticos, alguna de películas o de música, la gente lo llamaba barrio comercial.

Descartando que estuvieran en las de música o cine, sobre todo porque no habrían hasta las once, tenían que estar por la zona central del barrio. Y no tardó en confirmar sus sospechas cuando los vio dentro de una tienda de ropa.

Tras una maceta de una planta de más o menos de su estatura que había delante de la tienda se escondió, para ojear lo que hacían. Dentro estaban Sora y Kenji, con Kari. Se le había olvidado por completo que su madre le había mencionado que su hermana pequeña también había ido. Eso le hizo respirar aliviado.

Pero no tardó en ponerse nervioso cuando Sora puso una camiseta sobre el pecho de Kenji, para ver cómo le quedaba. ¿Acaso habían ido a comprarle ropa para él? Tras probarse de esa forma otras tres o cuatro camisas, pagaron y salieron.

Tai tuvo que esconderse muy bien para que no le vieran. Y cargando la maceta consigo, los siguió. Entraron a otra tienda de ropa, donde Kenji se volvió a probar otras camisas, pero de allí no se llevaron nada.

Tras entrar en un par de tiendas más, se metieron en una cafetería. Tai los observaba desde fuera, por la luna de cristal. Cuando Kenji le dio un mordisco al bollo de crema, se le quedo algo en los labios, y tras una pequeña risilla de su hermana, Sora ayudó a Kenji a limpiárselo con una servilleta.

Eso ya dejo K.O al pobre Tai. ¿Qué chica no hace eso sino esta en una cita? Es más, ¿tanto se había estrechado la relación entre esos dos? Pero si su hermano hacía muy poco que había vuelto. No se lo podía creer, su hermano y Sora… no, no podía ser. Seguro que estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

Sin embargo, cuando salieron y los siguió, y los veía caminar juntos, agarrando cada uno a Kari de una mano, notaba un aura que cuando cuándo estaba con Sora no sentía. Sino fuera por le dad que tenían, claramente podían pasar por una pareja con su hija. Desde luego, no le costó de imaginárselos más adultos, llevando a una niña parecida a su hermana cogida de la mano.

Ibas a meterse en otra tienda cuando se oyó una explosión, y un buen montón de gente huyó hacía ellos. Lograron esquivarlos a duras penas, metiéndose en la tienda.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Kari.

Cuando se asomaron, vieron acercarse a un cañón de plata gigante, que podía avanzar gracias a las ruedas de tanque de su parte inferior.

- ¡¿Un digimon? – Exclamó Sora.

El digimon pareció que la oyó, porque dirigió el cañón hacía ellos y disparó.

- ¡Cuidado! – Les advirtió Kenji, que las empujó a un lado.

El disparó derrumbó la puerta de la tienda, dejando a Kenji dentro y a ellas fuera. Cuando por fin dejaron de toser, por culpa del polvo, y comprobaron que Kenji no estaba allí, se acercaron al montón de escombros y comenzaron a quitar las piedras.

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Hermanito, ¿estás bien?

- ¡Kenji! ¡Responde!

Pero no hubo respuesta.

El digimon las volvió a apuntar con su cañón. Disparó en pocos segundos, y esta vez las dos fueron salvadas porque Tai se tiró sobre ellas y las tiró cuerpo a tierra, sino el disparo les hubiera dado de lleno.

- ¡¿Hermano? – Exclamó Kari sorprendida al ver allí a su hermano.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Tai? – Quiso saber Sora

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que irnos!

- ¡Pero, Kenji esta…!

- ¡No te preocupes por él, Kari! ¡Estará bien!

Agarrándolas de la muñeca, Tai tiró de ellas para obligarlas a comenzar a correr. El digimon los siguió de cerca, disparando pequeñas ráfagas con dos ametralladoras que tenía al lado del cañón. Y a duras penas lograban esquivarlos.

Tras unos diez minutos de carrera, el digimon disparó a las casas y derrumbó los edificios, cortándoles el paso.

- ¡Oh, no! – Exclamó Sora al ver esa montaña de mármol que les impedía avanzar.

Cuando se giraron, vieron impotentes como el digimon tanque se les acercaba. A su alrededor no había ningún sitio en el que esconderse. Si se metían en una tienda corrían un enorme peligro sino había una salida trasera por la que ir a otra calle, y no podían dejar que esa cosa siguiera destruyendo edificios, podría dañar a gente inocente.

Tai se puso delante de las chicas cuando el digimon los apuntó con el enorme cañón. De esta ya no tenían escapatoria, iban a morir y cuanta más energía cargaba el digimon, más claro lo tenía. Aunque se le ocurrió que, si esperaba el momento preciso, el digimon podría abrirles un camino con el disparo. Era peligroso, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sin embargo no podía poner en juego la vida de Kari y Sora.

Las agarró a las dos, pillándolas por sorpresa, y las tiró dentro de una tienda.

- ¡Tai, ¿qué haces?

- ¡Quedaos ahí dentro, Sora! – Les ordenó - ¡Voy a distraerle, así que no salgáis!

- ¡Hermano! – Exclamó Kari, casi sollozando. Quería ir con él, pero Sora no le dejaba.

Como su hermano mayor, era su deber proteger a Kari y como su mejor amigo, también proteger a Sora. Quizás a eso se refería su hermano mayor. Era en esos momentos cuando demostrabas lo mucho que querías a una persona, cuando plantabas cara a la muerte por salvar a otros, y Tai estaba dispuesto a ello.

No sabía si lograría esquivar el disparo a tiempo, pero estaba dispuesto a proteger a las dos chicas a costa de su vida.

- ¡Venga, ¿a qué estás esperando trozo de chatarra? ¡Dispara de una vez!

Y no se hizo derogar, porque disparó con toda su potencia. Era más de lo que Tai se esperaba, y la luz del cañón le cegó los ojos, lo que le impidió moverse pues tuvo que tapárselos. No podía, no iba a poder esquivarlos.

- ¡Tai!

- ¡Hermano!

Hubo una enorme explosión que destrozó los cristales de los escaparates, por lo que Sora y Kari tuvieron que meterse más adentro en la tienda para que no les cortasen.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que pudieron ver algo entre el polvo, para poder asomarse a la calle. Cuando se disipó el polvo, las dos se llevaron las manos a la boca.

El muro de escombros había desaparecido, pero también Tai. Allí únicamente había un enorme rastro del paso de la energía del cañón.

- N-N-No puede ser…

- H-Hermano… - sollozo Kari, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, abatida.

El disparó lo había desintegrado literalmente, no dejando ni un rastro de él.

Furiosa, Kari cogió una piedra y se la lanzó al digimon gigante y luego salió en su camino.

- ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano, maldito! – Gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando el digimon la apuntó con el cañón, Sora salió y se puso como escudo de la niña. No sabía si eso ayudaría de mucho, pero tenía que protegerla, en honor a la memoria de Tai.

Las dos estaban listas para recibir el disparo, pero el digimon no disparó. De pronto, era como si se hubiera quedado sin energía.

Atónitas, las dos niñas elegidas miraron al gigantesco digimon, cuyos ojos debajo de su carcasa de metal miraban al cielo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Sora.

Kari alzó la mirada y vio algo, que la hizo sonreír de alegría.

- ¡Sora-chan! ¡Allí!

Sora siguió la dirección del dedo de Kari y al ver lo que le estaba señalando, no pudo evitar sonreír también. Flotando en el aire, había un digimon con forma de diablo, en cuyo brazo izquierdo cargaba a un niño de pelo castaño al que ambas reconocieron enseguida.

- Tú… - le dijo el digimon – Si eres también un digimon oscuro, ¿por qué has salvado a ese niño?

- Mpfh… - fue su respuesta.

Descendió hasta Kari y Sora, dejando en el suelo sutilmente a Tai

- Podéis estar orgullosas de este niño – les dijo – Ha arriesgado su vida para proteger la vuestra.

- Gracias por salvarle, Diablomon – le agradeció Kari.

- Escondeos en la tienda – les ordenó – Yo me ocupó de ese digimon.

Las dos chicas asintieron, cogiendo a Tai y llevándolo a rastras hasta la tienda en la que habían estado antes. Diablomon comenzó a levitar, hasta situarse más o menos a la altura del cañón.

- Responde, digimon – le exigió el digimon tanque.

- No tengo porque justificarme ante ti – le dijo, indiferente – No tengo porque explicar mis actos.

- Entonces, debo destruirte.

Comenzó a dispararle con las ametralladoras mientras cargaba energía en el cañón gigante. Sin problemas, parecía que el digimon en forma de diablo podía esquivarlos los disparos en el aire, y contraatacar a la vez con pequeñas bolas oscuras, pero que no parecían tener mucho efecto en el digimon tanque.

- Tch… es más duro de lo que me imaginaba. En ese caso…

Generó la bola gigante en el aire con toda la velocidad que pudo. Tenía que hacerla cuanto antes sino quería que hubiera más daños en el barrio.

Desde la tienda, Kari y Sora veían el combate. Habían comprobado que Tai únicamente estaba desmayado, quizás por culpa de la explosión, así que podían ver que pasaba alá fuera. Kari rezaba por la victoria del digimon en forma de diablo. Vale que era todo lo contrario a la evolución de su compañera digimon, pero no notaba en él nada malvado, sino todo lo contrario. Notaba bondad y un gran sentimiento de seguridad.

Cuando digimon tanque disparó, Diablomon lanzó su bola oscura. Esperaba que ambos ataques impactaran, pero la energía liberada por el cañón era demasiado potente, y su bola oscura se desintegró al entrar en contacto con ella.

Debido a su sorpresa, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y el disparo le dio de lleno, produciéndose en el aire una fuerte explosión. No tardó en comenzar a caer en picado, muy malherido por la explosión.

- ¡Diablomon! – Exclamó Kari - ¡Diablomon por favor, despierta!

El digimon comenzó a brillar con una luz oscura, tan oscura que casi cegó a las niñas elegidas. Como un rayo, recuperó el vuelo, elevándose a lo más alto, pero su cuerpo estaba cambiando según alzaba el vuelo.

Cuando la oscuridad desapareció de su alrededor, reapareció, pero ya no era el mismo. Ahora todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de metal.

- ¡¿Ha evolucionado? – Exclamó Sora.

El digimon tanque rio con un sonido tan metálico y chirriante como lo era su voz, divertido.

- Da igual si has evolucionado al nivel Megacampeón, sigues siendo inferior a mi.

Comenzó a cargar de nuevo energía en su cañón, pero esta vez más fuerte, para destrozarlo del todo. El digimon únicamente se mantuvo quieto en el aire, como si estuviera esperando el disparo.

Cuando el digimon disparó, el diablo metálico se dirigió en dirección a la energía, lo que sorprendió tanto a las niñas elegidas como al digimon tanque. Unicamente tocó con su mano la energía y esta comenzó a dirigirse hacía el tanque gigante.

- ¡Ko juryuko!

El digimon tanque no podía hacer nada por escapar, la potencia del disparo era demasiado que aunque la esquivase sufriría daño igualmente. Y vaya si la recibió, de lleno.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para acabar con él, únicamente le destruyó la carcasa de metal que protegía la parte principal del digimon.

El diablo metálico extendió las alas de metal, y de estas se abrieron pequeños compartimientos, desvelando una veintena de pequeños misiles en cada ala.

- ¡E-E-Espera! ¡Negociemos esto… por favor! – Suplico.

- No tengo nada que negociar contigo – dijo tajante y disparó - ¡Misauro Buso!

Los misiles impactaron de lleno en el digimon, haciéndolo desaparecer con la enorme explosión.

El digimon descendió y comprobó que los niños estaban bien. Las dos niñas salieron a verle.

- Gracias por salvarnos – le agradeció Kari – Sobre todo por salvar a mi hermano.

- Si, muchas gracias – la imitó Sora.

- No tenéis que darme las gracias. Pero deberíais andaros con ojo avizor, niños elegidos. Son muchos los digimon que han entrado en este mundo y mucho más los que llegaran. Debéis preparos para una batalla feroz, en la que estará en juego vuestro mundo.

Dicho eso, remontó el vuelo, desapareciendo en pocos segundos de la vista de las niñas.

- ¿Una batalla… por nuestro mundo? – Murmuró Sora.

- ¡Sora, mira! ¡Tai se está levantando! – Exclamó Kari.

Las dos corrieron dentro de la tienda. Kari no pudo evitar tirarse encima de los brazos de su hermano.

- ¡Eres un idiota, hermano! – Le gritó - ¡Pensé que te había perdido para siempre!

- L-Lo siento… - se disculpó Tai, algo desorientado.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, los tres salieron a la calle. Ambas pusieron al día a Tai, sobre la aparición de Diablomon y su lucha con el digimon en forma de tanque.

- Así que ha sido él quien nos ha salvado… me pregunto… quien será realmente.

- Esta de nuestro lado, al parecer – le dijo Sora – Y eso es bueno.

- Si ya, pero… no podemos confiar en un digimon que aparece de la nada.

- ¿Aunque te haya salvado la vida? – Le recordó su hermana.

- B-Bueno…

- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí Tai? – Quiso saber Sora.

- ¿Eh? P-P-Pues verás… yo… eh…

- ¡Sora, no tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Tenemos que ir a salvar a Kenji!

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos!

Cuando volvieron a la zona donde se habían separado de Kenji, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver que el montón de piedra que había sellado la tienda ya no estaba. En su interior, Kenji estaba vendando el brazo de una de las vendedoras.

- ¡Hermanito! – Exclamó feliz Kari que se le tiró encima, restregándose en su pecho mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.

- ¡Ey, ey, cálmate, princesa! Que no estoy muerto.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Sora, preocupada.

- Sí. El derrumbamiento no me pillo de milagro. Y es curioso, hace nada las rocas se han ido solas, como si flotasen. Iba a ir a buscaros cuando terminara de curar a esta chica. Como no oía ya nada de jaleo, supuse que estáriais bien.

Se quedó un poco perplejo al ver allí también a su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Tai? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- P-Pues yo…

- No tenemos tiempo para eso. Tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue la policía – Les recordó Sora y los cuatro se largaron de allí.

Pararon en un parque cercano, lejos de la mirada de curiosos. Por suerte allí no parecía haber nadie que les vinculase con lo que había pasado.

Kari y Sora le contaron a Kenji lo que había pasado, y este silbó y aplaudió la actuación de su hermano pequeño.

- Caramba, hermanito. Te has portado como un héroe, ¿eh?

- C-Cállate… - se ruborizó.

- ¿Vas a decirnos que hacías aquí de una vez? – Le preguntó Sora, por no sabía ya que vez.

- E-E-E-Esto… pues yo… ha sido una coincidencia, ¡eso! ¡Nada más que una coincidencia! ¡He venido para comprar unas cosas y os he visto y como parecía que estabais en una cita, pues no os he querido molestar!

- ¿En una cita? – Parpadeó Kenji, al oir esas palabras.

- ¡No era una cita! – Negó enseguida Sora.

- ¿Cómo qué no? Si te he visto comprarle una camisa y todo.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Eso es para mi padre!

- ¿T-T-Tu padre? – Ahora Tai si que no entendía nada.

- Su padre va a volver al parecer mañana. Y quería hacerle un regalo – le explicó Kenji – Por eso me pidió que la acompañase, para elegir una camisa.

- Ah… - respiró aliviado.

- Oye, Tai, ¿a ti te gusta Sora-chan? – Le preguntó su hermano.

Eso le pillo por sorpresa a Tai, tan de sorpresa que no supo que responder. De forma curiosa, sus dos hermanos le miraron y Sora, aunque indirectamente, también le miraba.

- ¡D-D-D-De eso ni hablar! ¡¿Cómo va a gustarme una chica tan poco femenina y marimacho que siempre se viste con pantalones vaqueros y camisetas deportivas, que nunca se quita su gorro y que parece un chico?

- ¿Q-Qué? – Eso le dolió enormemente a Sora, que estuvo a punto de darle un bofetón a Tai, pero Kenji dijo algo que la detuvo.

- Entonces, ¿no te importa si le pido de salir, verdad?

Los tres se le quedaron allí mirando, mientras este les dibujaba una sonrisa. Por un momento, ninguno se acordó de lo que había pasado ese día, pero no sabía que ese no era más que el comienzo de lo que estaba por venir.


	14. Fecha de muerte

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**ÚLTIMA NOCHE**

**FECHA DE MUERTE**

Cuando regresaron a la vivienda de los Kamiya, la señora Kamiya pudo notar una enorme atmósfera que envolvía a los chicos. Sin decir nada, Tai se metió en su habitación, Kenji en el suyo y Sora se sentó en el sofá, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – Preguntó a su hija pequeña.

- Es qué están en un trio amoroso – le respondió.

- ¿Trio amoroso? – No entendía bien a lo que su hija se refería pero tendría que haber pasado algo muy gordo para que cada uno se metiera en algún lado de la casa.

Se preguntaba en que estaban pensando esos tres en ese preciso instante.

_Habitación de Kenji_

- ¡La madre qué te…! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme decir eso, Diablomon? – Le gritó al digimon demonio que se estaba reflejando en el cristal del espejo.

- Pero, ¿no te he hecho un favor? Pensaba que esa chica te gustaba.

- ¡Eso no implica que tuviera que soltarle eso así como así, idiota! – Le lanzó.

- ¿Qué problema hay? Tu hermano ha dicho que no le gusta, y a ti ella sí. No veo razón para que te pongas hecho un basilisco.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Tai le dijo eso para no confesar que le gustaba! ¡Le pregunté si le gustaba para picarle! ¡Dijo todo eso por vergüenza!

- Pues la puso fina…

- En menudo lío me has metido… - se dejó caer sobre la cama abatido – Ahora seguramente tenga un mosqueó conmigo de narices.

- Sigo sin ver el problema. Sal con la chica y listo. Tu hermano ha perdido su oportunidad al decirle esas cosas. No creo que ella se fije ahora en él.

- No soy esa clase de personas que se aprovecha de estas situaciones. No como demonios como tú.

- Eso ofende.

- Ah… - suspiró – Y mañana me largó de nuevo al extranjero, en menuda situación me dejo las cosas. Y todo por tu culpa – le sermoneó, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Más vale decir las cosas que callárselas, ¿no? Y hablando de callarse las cosas, ¿no vas a decirle nada a tu hermana?

- Sabiendo cómo se va a poner preferiría irme sin decirle nada. Aunque eso sería muy cruel por mi parte, tampoco sé cuándo voy a volver.

- Yo de ti se lo diría, sino luego no te lo iba a perdonar en toda su vida.

Solo de pensar en tener a Kari enfadada con el hizo que Kenji comenzará a soltar lagrimones por los ojos. Más que ser rechazado por una chica eso sí que no lo iba a poder soportar en la vida. Sería demasiado duro.

Mientras lo veía llorar a mares, el digimon pensaba que era demasiado triste ver a alguien de su edad llorando así solo porque su hermana pequeña se cabreé con él.

_Habitación de Tai_

Tai estaba en silencio, con la mente en blanco, mirando el somier de la cama superior la suya, la de su hermana.

En esa mañana habían pasado muchas cosas. Primero eran atacados por un digimon gigante y luego salvados por el misterioso digimon que ya iban no sabía cuántas veces que intervenía en su ayuda. Luego había puesto a parir a Sora y para colmo, Kenji le había pedido permiso para salir con ella.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó mientras tiraba la almohada hacía un lado.

No sabía el por qué, pero todo eso le cabreaba. Realmente Sora no era su tipo de chica, siempre vistiendo que parecía un chico, pero se había pasado mucho con ella. Vale, se había pasado todo el continente de Japón, no tenía razón para reducir su culpa.

Pero más le cabreaba que Kenji le pidiera permiso para salir con ella. ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Es que acaso Tai era quién decidía por ella? ¿O simplemente lo había hecho para cachondearse de él? Fuera como fuera, estaba realmente furioso con su hermano, que hasta se le olvidó que le debía el partido de fútbol.

Aunque, pensándolo más fríamente, no tenía motivos para ello. Simplemente le había preguntado si podía salir con ella, nada más. No tenía por qué preguntárselo a él, igual solo había sido una forma de declararse a Sora de forma indirecta, aunque más bien era una super directísima forma. Si, seguramente había sido eso. Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan cabreado?

Estaba demasiado alterado por lo ocurrido, necesitaba aclararse las ideas, así que salió al balcón para tomar un poco el aire.

_Salón_

Sora estaba sentada con las piernas inclinadas y la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Estaba demasiado avergonzada ante lo sucedido como para mostrar lo roja que estaba a Kari o a su madre.

Tenía que reconstruir los hechos. Seguramente había oído mal, claro. Kenji no había querido decir "¿te importa que salga yo con ella?" sino… sino… al no poder encontrar una respuesta giró la cabeza varias veces. Daba igual las vueltas que le diese, no podía encontrar otra cosa que pudo decir.

Pero… pero… ¿de verdad se le había declarado? ¿Y encima delante de Tai y Kari? Sí, eso se podía tomar como una declaración, ¿verdad? Sora no estaba muy acostumbrada a que los chicos se fijarán en ella, de hecho, esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo parecido a "salir". Y delante de su hermano nada más y nada menos.

Cuando pensó en como estaría Tai, le vino a la cabeza todo lo que le había dicho, gritándolo bien alto en plena calle, donde se enteró todo el mundo de lo que pensaba de ella. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal por él, entonces?

No podía sentirse mal por alguien que la había insultado de una forma tan fuerte, es más, se sentía contenta porque Kenji se le hubiera declarado. Era su primera declaración y además de un chico muy guapo, cariñoso, atento, amable, bondadoso, todo lo que una chica podía desear. Pero… ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora ella?

Se supone que tendría que darle una respuesta, ¿no? ¿Pero qué le respondía? Realmente, ¿podría salir con él? ¿Qué era lo que ella realmente sentía? No lo sabía. Por un lado si, le gustaba Kenji, y bastante debía admitir, pero no sabía si de la forma que él quería. Y por más que lo intentaba, no podía más que pensar en cómo reaccionaría Tai y en como estaría tras esta declaración.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer…? – Murmuró.

_Balcón_

Cuando Tai salió para aclararse las ideas, lo último que esperaba es que Kenji estuviera allí también. Aunque claro, era normal, su habitación también conectaba con el balcón. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que estar precisamente en ese instante en el que quería estar solo?

- Se está bien aquí fuera para pensar, ¿verdad? – Comentó su hermano, intentando romper la pesada atmosfera hostil que se formó cuando su hermano pequeño salió al balcón.

- Si…

Los dos permanecieron callados durante un buen rato, pudieron ser tan solo unos minutos como un cuarto de hora, mirando como el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte. Cuando este se ocultó, finalmente fue Tai el que rompió el "hielo".

- Lo que le has dicho a Sora esta mañana… iba en serio… ¿verdad que si?

Kenji estuvo un par de segundos en silencio. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que le decía a su hermano en esa situación, pero lo mejor era ser sincero, ¿no? Total, las cosas no podían ir a peor.

- Si, lo iba.

- Ya veo…

Y de nuevo otra vez el silencio, durante quizás unos cinco minutos. Esta vez fue Kenji quien rompió el silencio.

- Antes te pasaste mucho con Sora-chan…

- Lo sé… - admitió, apenado, aun doliéndolo todo lo que le había dicho.

- No piensas esas cosas, ¿a qué no?

- Para nada.

- ¿Entonces…?

- No lo sé… fue la ofuscación del momento o no sé… perdí el control. La verdad es que no puedo ver a Sora nada más que como una amiga, o como mucho más que algo parecido a una madre.

- ¿Cómo una madre? – Le preguntó, parpadeando ante la perplejidad de lo que acababa de decir su hermano – Eso es muy raro.

- En el mundo digital lo parecía… se preocupaba por todos como una madre, no solo por Kari y Tk, sino también por mí, Matt, Izzy… por todos vamos. Como cuando regresé. A pesar de que no quería estar con nosotros, velaba por nuestro bien, ayudándonos en las sombras.

- Caramba… eso no lo sabía. Pero, si os ibais a reunir como me contaba Kari, ¿por qué no se os unía?

- Pensaba que sería una carga para nosotros. O eso creo yo.

- Mmm…

- Oye… Kenji…

- ¿Si?

- No sé qué hará Sora, ni lo que te responderá pero… - Kenji se quedó fijamente mirando a su hermano, esperando lo que fuera a decir – Si sales con ella, y la haces llorar, te juro que nunca te lo perdonaré.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, espero no tener que enfrentarme nunca a tu ira.

- Más te vale.

- Entonces… ¿eso significa que si ella me dijera que si me darías permiso?

- ¿Me lo preguntabas en serio? – Le preguntó, atónito – Pensé que lo decías en broma. ¿Para qué quieres mi permiso?

- Creía que ella te gustaba, por eso te lo pregunté.

- Y dale, ¡no me gusta! Sora no es mi tipo de chica…

- Vaya, ¿así que tienes un tipo de chica? Mmmm… nunca has hablado de eso con tu hermano mayor.

- Tampoco me apetece.

- Venga, venga… - le dio golpecitos con el codo en el hombro, con mirada de cotilla - ¿Cómo son las chicas que te gustan?

- B-B-Bueno… que sean buenas y cariñosas, atentas sobre todo, fieles y también que sea muy guapa, quizás algo agresiva no estaría mal tampoco, pero no mucho. Y que me quiera mucho claro.

- En resumen… Sora-chan.

- ¡¿Q-Qué?

- Vamos, la has descrito a ella, ¿no?

- ¡Para nada! ¿Desde cuándo es ella agresiva?

- No sé… si una chica te pega un bofetón por un accidente dime sino es agresiva.

- ¡Eso es porque la viste desnuda! – Le recordó – Y encima más de una vez.

- ¡Ya he dicho que ninguna fue adrede! – Se defendió - ¡Y tampoco vi nada!

- Ya, claro… no te lo crees ni tú.

- Será posible…

Los dos comenzaron a reírse, olvidando todo el tema de lo que había pasado por la mañana. Parecía que el abismo que los había separado se había reducido considerablemente.

- Entonces, ¿vas a ir en serio con ella?

- Si me dice el sí, claro. Tampoco tengo esperanzas de que me corresponda. Además, no tengo prisa por oírla. Mañana me marchó.

- Ah… - en su cerebro, Tai repasó sus últimas palabras, y entonces saltó - ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que te marchas?

- Tengo que regresar a América durante un par de semanas. Volveré para finales, supongo.

- No me lo habías dicho… - dijo, apenado y algo dolorido.

- Kari tampoco lo sabe – intentó animarle, para hacerle entender lo que le dolía tener que contárselo a sus hermanos – Sé que no te consolará mucho… pero tampoco creo que me eches de menos.

- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Acaso no es así? De ese modo tendrás a Kari y a Sora para ti solo.

- Idiota… claro que te voy a echar de menos. Sin ti por aquí las cosas no serán lo mismo.

Escuchar esas palabras, emocionaron a Kenji a la vez que lo sorprendieron. ¿De verdad le importaba tanto a su hermano?

- Y… ¿se lo vas a decir a Kari?

- Estoy pensando en cómo hacerlo – le confesó mientras apoyaba la cabeza sus brazos – No le va a sentar nada bien, y se pegará un mosqueó de narices.

- Lo más seguro. Le hizo muy feliz que volvieras y no quiere que te vayas por nada del mundo.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero no tengo otro remedio. Pero volveré para finales de mes, es poco tiempo, ¿no?

- Al lado de los cinco años que has estado fuera si… pero… aun así…

- Lo sé, sigue siendo una cosa asquerosa volver a separarse, ¿verdad?

Finalmente cayó la noche y la familia se reunión para la cena. Aunque los temas de conversación en la mesa eran diversos, había un cierto ambiente que Kari no lograba comprender; Tai y Kenji parecía que habían hecho las paces, porque se volvían a hablar, Sora estaba callada y sus padres hablaban o entre ellos o con los niños, pero les notaba algo raro, como si estuvieran tristes por algo.

- Esto… princesita – se dirigió a su hermana, que lo miró mientras masticaba el trozo de bistec que se había metido en la boca hacía nada.

- ¿Fi?

- T-Tengo que… decirte una cosa…

Izzy terminó de mandarle el programa a Gennai, que en forma de icono de pantalla lograba comunicarse con él desde el mundo digital.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Has hecho un fue trabajo, Yoshiro. Con esto podremos saber por dónde entrarán los digimon.

- Falta probarla pero creo que funciona. Antes recibí una señal, débil pero recibí algo. Venía de la zona comercial y en las noticias han hablado del ataque de un monstruo esta mañana. Kari me ha confirmado esta tarde que era un digimon. Parece que iba tras de ellas. Pero ese digimon misterioso las ha salvado y lo ha derrotado.

- Hay que averiguar la identidad de ese digimon, así como sus intenciones. Es muy posible que sea nuestro aliado, pero no podemos fiarnos.

- Lo sé. Mañana vendrán a verme Tai y Matt, para mirar los datos. Dicen que el digimon digievolucionó ante ellos.

- Es decir, que evolucionó al nivel Mega campeón.

- Mañana podré decirte más.

- Pues hasta mañana, pues.

La pequeña de los hermanos Kamiya hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y comenzó a llorar, mientras gritaba lo mismo por enésima vez.

- ¡No quiero!

- Pero, Kari…

- ¡¿Por qué tienes que irte ahora que has vuelto? ¡No lo entiendo!

- Pero, solo serán unas semanas, luego…

- ¡Me dijiste que venías para quedarte con nosotros!

- Y no te mentí, pero tengo que volver, princesita. Te prometo que cuando vuelva, será para quedarme.

- ¡No, no, no! – Sollozó – ¡Yo quiero que te quedes con nosotros! ¡La última vez que volviste… la última vez que volviste y me prometiste que volverías… pasaron estos últimos cinco años!

A pesar de lo crítica que estaba siendo la situación, Kenji tenía que admitir que su hermana tenía una memoria increíble. Y pensar que eso fue cuando ella apenas tenía los tres años casi recién cumplidos.

- Esta vez regresaré, tengo el billete sacado como prueba.

- ¡Me da igual, yo no quiero que te vayas! ¡Por fin… por fin volvemos a estar todos juntos y… no quiero que la familia se vuelva a separar!

Tai comprendía la reacción de su hermana, quizás algo excesiva, pero natural. Tampoco quería que su hermano mayor se fuera ahora que había vuelto tras cinco largos años. Pero si no podía evitarse, además regresaría pronto, lo había prometido.

Aun así, se sentía algo celoso. Cuando regresó del mundo digital a Odaiba tras derrotar a Etemon y tuvo que regresar al mundo digital, Kari intentó detenerle, pero no de ese modo. Le daba mucha envidia Kenji.

- Te juro que no tengo más remedio que irme, princesita. Si no me quedaba aquí para siempre con vosotros. Compréndelo.

- ¡Pero no quiero que te vayas! Además… ¡además dentro de poco será mi cumpleaños! ¡Quería celebrarlo contigo!

"¿Su cumpleaños?", pensó Sora, sorprendida al acordarse de que era verdad, no quedaba mucho.

- Es cierto, el día 22 es el cumpleaños de Kari-chan… - recordó a todos su madre.

- ¡Por eso… por eso… no quiero que te vayas, quería celebrarlo contigo!

- Kari… - Kenji estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que irse realmente, tenía una buena razón, pero tampoco quería dejar a su hermana así. Pero, ¿cómo iba a convencerla?

- Kari-chan, no puedes ser tan egoísta – intervino Sora, acercándose a los hermanos y arrodillándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña, que la miró – Kenji-san seguramente tenga una buena razón para ausentarse. Además, te ha dicho que volverá en un par de semanas, ¿no? Eso quiere decir que regresará a tiempo para tu cumpleaños, aún quedan trece días. ¿A qué si, Kenji?

- ¿Eh? S-Sí, claro – asintió, no sabiendo si debía seguirle el juego a Sora o tomar el las riendas.

- Si no vuelve a tiempo para tu cumpleaños, se tragará mil agujas como castigo.

Kari se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, mientras que Kenji se sobresaltó. A pesar de que eso era algo que se decía para tomar las promesas algo más en serio, estaba seguro de que Sora lo decía a modo de venganza por lo de esa mañana, incluso le había lanzado una mirada de, ¿lo vas a prometer verdad?

- Claro que sí, prometo que llegaré para tu cumpleaños – juró, no muy seguro de si estaba haciendo bien, porque en verdad no tenía pensado volver hasta el día treinta como más pronto.

- ¿L-Lo dices en serio, hermanito?

- Me tragaré esas mil agujas si miento – prometió, levantando la mano derecha y poniendo la izquierda sobre su pecho.

- Entonces, ¿dormirás está última noche conmigo? Por fiiii… - le suplicó, aún con la cara un poco roja.

- No puedo. Es Sora-chan quien va a dormir contigo. Si duermo yo, ella tendrá que dormir en el sofá.

- Pero, yo quiero dormir contigo, por favor, hermanito – volvió a suplicarle.

- Kari-chan, ya te ha dicho que no – intervino su madre, seria – No podemos hacer dormir a Sora-chan en el sofá.

- Pues que duerma con nosotros, Kenji se le ha declarado, así que, ¿por qué no puede dormir conmigo y con él?

Yuuko Kamiya, cabeza de familia casi se atraganta cuando le dio un trago a su cerveza. Su mujer tuvo que darle varios golpes en la espalda para permitirle volver a respirar con normalidad.

- ¡Kenji, ¿es eso cierto?

- B-B-Bueno, yo…

- En ese caso… - se puso en pose de tipo guay dibujando con la mano el símbolo de la victoria – Permito que durmáis los tres juntos, siempre y cuando no traspases la línea.

- ¿Desde cuándo sería esa la respuesta que daría un padre ante algo así? ¿Y a qué te refieres con la línea, eh?

Su esposa le dio un buen zapatillazo causándole un gran chichón a su marido, que se quedó medio inconsciente en la mesa.

- No digas tonterías como esas delante de los niños – le reprochó algo sonrojada – De todas formas no puede ser, Kari-chan.

- Pero…

- Hagamos una cosa… me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas y luego me iré a dormir y Sora-chan dormirá contigo. ¿Te parece bien así? – Propuso su hermano. – Si todos están de acuerdo.

- A mí no me importa – aceptó Sora.

- Bueno, si a Sora-chan le parece bien yo tampoco tengo nada que objetar. ¿Y tú querido?

Su marido, aún medio grogui, únicamente indicó su aceptación levantando el pulgar. Tai por su parte no podía más que pensar que menuda familia que le había tocado.

Estando todo decidido, recogieron la mesa y las dos chicas fueron a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando dieron las once, Kenji se metió con Kari en su cuarto, la arropó y se recostó a su lado, apoyándose su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda.

- Siento lo de antes… - se disculpó la pequeña, realmente arrepentida.

- No pasa nada. Además, me has hecho muy feliz, eso demuestra lo mucho que me quieres.

- ¡Claro que te quiero y mucho, hasta el infinito, no, más que eso!

Ante las infantilidades que decía la pequeña, Kenji rió por lo bajo. No podía decir que eso no le hiciera feliz, pero le encantaba ver a su hermana comportarse así de vez en cuando. Es así como debía ser una niña de ocho años, bueno, pronto de nueve, y no alguien en quien debían sostenerse los demás para unos combates donde estaban sus vidas en juego.

- Te prometo que haré lo imposible por llegar a tu cumpleaños y te traeré un regalo espectacular.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué será?

- S-e-c-r-e-t-o

- Joooo… así me voy a quedar con la intriga hasta que vuelvas.

- Esa es la idea – le confesó.

- ¡Jope, eres muy malo conmigo!

Tras unas pequeñas risas y un poco más de conversación de otras cosas relacionadas con el cumpleaños de la pequeña como cuanta gente invitaría, cómo y dónde lo celebraría, la pequeña finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando dormía, tenía la cara de un angelito que nunca había roto un plato, cosa que a su hermano mayor le encantaba. Tiernamente, y con cuidado para no despertarla, le dio un beso en la frente, la arropó y salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Al salir al salón, le sorprendió ver que estaban todas las luces apagadas y que en el sofá solo estaban Sora, que parecía estar medio dormida.

- ¿Y mis padres?

- Se han ido a dormir ya. Casi son las doce.

- ¿Ya? Vaya, sí que le ha costado a Kari dormirse – rio mientras se sentaba en el sillón, al lado del sofá.

- Eso es porque te quiere mucho, Kenji-san.

- Supongo… - guardó silencio por un momento, al igual que Sora. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se quedaban solos y ahora se daban cuenta que, teniendo en mente lo que había pasado por la mañana, no era un buen momento – G-Gracias por lo de antes… no hubiera sabido cómo convencerla.

- De nada… - respondió con modestia.

- Aunque lo de mil agujas, ¿no es excesivo? Haberme dicho que besaría a un sapo o algo así porque Kari me las hará tragar como no llegue a su cumpleaños.

- Es capaz, sí.

De nuevo el silencio entre los dos, quizás unos dos o tres minutos. Sora, nerviosa jugueteaba con sus manos entre sus piernas. Se había puesto un camisón largo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de color azul claro, con el estampado de un oso con alas. Kenji tenía que reconocer que, a la luz de la Luna estaba realmente preciosa.

- E-Esto… K-Kenji-san… respecto… respecto a lo de esta mañana…

Como temía, al final tenía que acabar saliendo el tema por mucho que no lo quisiera.

- Yo… pues… verás…

- No quiero que me respondas ya – la cortó, esperando poder zanjar pronto el tema.

Sora lo miró de reojo, algo asombrada por esa rápida intervención por su parte.

- Quiero que te tomes tu tiempo.

- Pero… es que realmente no sé qué has visto en mi… llevó dándole vueltas todo el día y… cada vez lo entiendo menos… soy poco femenina, no soy tan atractiva ni tampoco estoy tan desarrollada como otras chicas de mi edad. Y con mi físico parezco un chico.

- Pues a mí me pareces bastante atractiva, Sora-chan.

- ¿Qué?

- Por ejemplo, ahora con ese camisón. Te ves estupenda.

- N-No digas tonterías… - reprochó sus elogios, ruborizada – Nunca seré atractiva ni me veré estupenda con nada.

- A los ojos de la gente no sé, pero a los míos si – le confesó.

Dentro de su cabeza, Kenji se estaba volviendo loco, la cosa estaba dando un giro inesperado, pero que narices, más bien típico más parecido al típico manga shojo con una trama romántica pastelera. Tenía que zanjar el tema de una vez. Pero de eso ya se ocupó Sora, cambiando de tema.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué te tienes que ir? ¿Qué estás haciendo en el extranjero?

- Ah, eso… - casi estuvo por agradecerle en voz alta el cambio de tema – Pues verás, es que…

No pudo terminar la frase. De pronto comenzó a faltarle el aire, como si le hubieran puesto un cristal invisible a su alrededor. Se llevó las manos al cuello, pero eso solo le produjo más dolor, por el ardor que sentía. Al no poder aguantar, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- ¡Kenji, ¿qué te pasa?

Sora se arrodilló a su lado. Esto lo había visto ya, claro que lo había visto. Kenji se estaba ahogando, como le ocurría a Kari. Pero no, parecía ser mucho más fuerte que cuando le daba a ella.

El joven cayó a tierra, apretando su mano en la zona del corazón, no parando de moverse de un lado a otro.

- ¡Espera, despertaré a tus padres y…! – Sora no se pudo mover del sitio, porque Kenji la agarró de la muñeca para retenerla. A pesar del intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pudo negar con la cabeza.

Sora lo noto, y de qué manera. Su mano estaba ardiendo, como si le hubiera subido la fiebre de golpe. Sin embargo, notaba otra cosa, y es que estaba temblorosa. Era como si Kenji le rogase para que se quedara con él. Con suavidad, Sora apartó la mano y se la sujetó con las suyas, con ternura y afecto.

Agradeciendo ese gesto, Kenji se intentó levantar y al fin, tras varios esfuerzos, lo logró gracias a la ayuda de la niña elegida. Se recostó en el sofá, aun sintiendo ese enorme dolor y ardor en su interior que desapareció como apareció, de golpe.

- Af… af… af… - respiró, por fin.

- K-K-Kenji-san… ¿t-t-tú…?

- Ya lo… habrás adivinado… sufro la misma enfermedad que Kari… - habló entrecortado, ante la falta de aire que aún intentaba recuperar – Pero en un estado más avanzado.

- ¿Más… avanzado?

- Cuando me da un ataque, ya sea porque me viene de golpe o por hacer un sobre esfuerzo, mi corazón comienza a latir cada vez menos rápido, casi hasta que llega al punto de pararse. Como si me diera un infarto. Si me tomará la medicina no pasaría esto.

- ¡¿Y por qué no te la tomas? – Le reprochó esa estupidez suya - ¡Si es tan importante te la tienes que tomar!

- Se la estoy dando a Kari… - le confesó.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando le dio el ataque a Kari lo reconocí al instante… mi misma enfermedad, una enfermedad de la que se suponía que solo yo tenía. Mis padres me lo contaron todo. Por suerte, es solo en estado inicial, así que, pensé, que si mi medicación me hacía efecto a mí, a ella quizás lograse curarla al completo. Por eso se la estoy dando a ella.

- Entonces, tú… desde ese día…

- No me la estoy tomando.

- Y en el partido… cuando dijiste eso… ¿pero estás loco? Si estabas tan mal, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¡No te hubiéramos hecho jugar ese partido!

- Tai me pidió ayuda, como negarme… además, al final no pasó nada, así que, ¿para qué preocuparse por el pasado?

- Pero, Kenji-san…

- Te ruego no les digas nada a mis padres. Mañana regreso a América, donde me están tratando con esto. Allí tengo más medicinas. De todas formas, sino me las tomase tampoco pasaría nada, así acabaría con todo este sufrimiento de una vez…

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Tienes que recuperarte para volver aquí con tu familia! Es lo que todos quieren, sobre todo Kari.

- Si vuelvo, es porque ya no hay posibilidad de recuperación, Sora-chan.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Kenji?

- Me queda solo un año, quizás dos, pero no mucho más.

Sora enmudeció. Esperaba que Kenji le dijera que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no parecía ser así, hablaba muy en serio, sus ojos temblorosos se lo decían. Entonces, eso quería decir que él…

- ¿V-Vas a morirte?

- Se me ha detenido tantas veces el corazón que es un milagro que aún esté con vida. En América intentan curarme, pero… las probabilidades son tan pequeñas que una hormiga podría derrotar antes a un elefante.

Sora simplemente se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sin poder decir nada ¿Qué podía decir en una situación así? Seguramente nada, porque a fin de cuentas, parecía que el mal ya estaba hecho. Pero no le gustaba.

- Nadie en mi familia lo sabe, ni siquiera mis padres. Y prefiero que siga así, por favor – le rogó.

- Pero, Kenji… ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

- Porque confió en ti – le respondió – Antes me dijiste que tenías que me gustaba, no solo que seas bonita, sino tú forma de ser; eres atenta, honesta y te preocupas mucho por los demás. Eso me gusta mucho de ti, Sora-chan.

- L-L-La fiebre te ha hecho delirar…

Como pudo, Kenji se puso en pie, pero casi perdió el equilibrio. Sora se preparó para agarrarlo, pero el joven fue rápido y se apoyó sobre la mesa para mantenerse.

- Ugh… aún estoy débil…

- Deberías irte a dormir… necesitas reposo.

- Si… me tiraré aquí y dormiré, no quiero despertar a Tai.

- ¿Pero qué dices? En tu estado…

- Hay dos opciones: una, nos ponemos a discutir y acabo convenciéndote o dos directamente me dejas que me quede aquí. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Vete con Kari-chan antes de que despierte y vea que no hay nadie con ella.

- ¿Seguro? Me puedo quedar contigo… si quieres claro.

- No quiero que duermas en un incómodo sillón por mi culpa…

Sora iba a reprocharle eso, pero sabía que sería inútil, Kenji podía ser igual o más cabezota que Tai. Derrotada, aceptó el irse a dormir.

Ayudándolo a tumbarse y arropándole, Sora se despidió dándole las buenas noches. Kenji la correspondió con la misma despedida. Pero, antes de que se fuese, le dijo algo. Quizás algo que esperaba oír de él.

- Sobre lo que te dije esta mañana… no quiero que esto afecte a tu decisión, Sora-chan. No quiero que salgas conmigo solo por pena, por favor. Antes preferiría que me rechazaras.

- Lo sé… descansa. Si necesitas algo despiértame, por favor.

Y así Sora se metió corriendo en la habitación del joven, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Por unos instantes, permaneció inmóvil, apoyada en la puerta. Acababa de descubrir algo de Kenji que nadie más sabía, ni siquiera su familia. Le había confesado un gran y a la vez triste secreto.

Eso se lo demostraba, los sentimientos de Kenji hacía ella eran sinceros, pero, ahora, ¿cuáles eran realmente los suyos?

Prefirió no pensar en ello y se metió en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Kari que yacía dormida cara a la pared en el lado derecho. Sabía que le costaría, ya no solo por comerse la cabeza con qué respuesta le daría al joven, a pesar de que le había dicho que se tomase su tiempo, sino también por la preocupación de que pudiera darle otro de sus ataques aquella noche y estuviera solo, sin nadie que estuviera con él.


	15. La decisión de Sora

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**KENJI SE MARCHA**

**LA DECISIÓN DE SORA**

Era tanta la claridad que Kari tenía que entrecerrar los ojos y poner su mano sobre su frente para poder distinguir algo. Aunque daba igual donde mirase, todo a su alrededor era de un brillo cegador.

- ¿Tai? ¿Kenji? – Llamó a sus hermanos, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Camino durante lo que le parecieron horas, aunque sentía que apenas se movía del sitio. Igual que le parecía que estaba siempre caminando en círculos, si es que se estaba moviendo de verdad.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

De donde debía estar el cielo, si es que ese lugar había cielo, comenzaron a caer pequeñas esferas oscuras que fueron explotando una detrás de la otra, en perfecta sincronización, ocultando parte del brillo con cada explosión, hasta envolverlo todo en la oscuridad.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué está pasando…?

Al fondo pudo ver algo, o más bien a alguien. Reconoció enseguida a su hermano Kenji, a pensar de la distancia. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su lado cuanto antes, pero parecía que nunca fuera a conseguir alcanzarle.

Cuando por fin podía verlo con claridad se tuvo que detener en seco al oírle dar un grito desgarrador que resonó en todo el lugar, expandiéndose por culpa del eco.

- ¿H-Hermano…?

Retrocedió unos pasos aterrada. Su hermano estaba atado de pies y manos con cadenas y una decena de tubos estaban conectados a su espalda, extrayéndole algo de color negro, o eso creyó ver en la oscuridad hacía la que ascendían los tubos.

A sus pies estaba Sora, malherida. Quiso acercarse pero cuánto más se acercaba, más gritaba Kenji, como si lo estuvieran torturando. O como si al acercarse le estuviera provocando ese dolor.

- ¿Hermanito…? ¿Sora-chan…?

Dos ojos rojos aparecieron sobre la figura de su hermano, unos ojos diabólicos y maléficos, así como una sonrisa tenebrosa. A Kari no le gustaba nada esa risita que le dedicó, casi parecía el siseó de una serpiente.

- Deberías entregarme la "luz" sino quieres que tu hermano muera.

- ¿Entregarte la luz? ¡¿Es qué esto es cosa tuya?

- Es algo que pasará o no pasará, depende de ti. Si me entregas la "luz", esto no pasará.

- ¿L-La luz? ¿Pero a qué luz te refieres? ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Kenji? ¡¿Y qué le pasa a Sora-chan?

- ¿Me acusas a mí de estarle haciendo algo? Si tu hermano está padeciendo esos terribles sufrimientos no es más que por tu culpa.

Eso casi entrar a Kari en estado de shock y dejarla muy pálida.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Vamos… ¡entrégame la luz!

Unos pequeños rayos rojos salieron de los ojos de lo que fuera esa cosa, directos hacía Kari. Podría esquivarlo, pero no podía moverse, estaba petrificada, al pensar que ella era la culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano y a Sora-chan.

- ¡Apártate Kari! – Le gritó Tai que apareció de la nada y la empujó, recibiendo de lleno los rayos que le atravesaron el pecho.

Como si fuera un títere al que le han cortado las cuerdas, el cuerpo de Tai se desplomó, sin vida, como una marioneta.

- ¡Hermano!

Kenji comenzó a gritar de nuevo de dolor, hasta que pareció que se tragó la lengua y se ahogó, cayendo su cabeza al vacío, ya sin vida.

- N-N-No… - temblequeó Kari, aterrorizada - ¡Noooooooooo!

Cuando se despertó y reincorporó en la cama, estaba como asfixiada. Estaba sobresaltada y notaba que necesitaba respirar profundamente, como nunca. Además, estaba empapada en sudor y le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, Kari-chan? – Le preguntó Sora sobresaltada, a la que había despertado con el grito.

Kari se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo por la puerta, en dirección al cuarto de Tai. Al entrar vio a su hermano que aún dormía en su cama, lo que la hizo respirar aliviada, pero cuando subió a la suya, Kenji no estaba allí.

Bajó y salió a la cocina, donde no lo encontró. Lo buscó en el baño, pero tampoco estaba. Y al entrar en el cuarto de sus padres, este estaba vació.

- ¿Kari-chan?

- ¡¿Dónde está mi hermanito? – Le preguntó, nerviosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

En el salón, desde el sofá, se oyeron unos murmullos y Kenji apareció poniéndose en pie, aún medio dormido.

- ¿A qué viene este escándalo?

Al verlo aparecer tras el sofá, Kari lloró de alegría y se tiró sobre él, rodeándolo con los brazos y escondiendo la cabeza en su estómago. Kenji estaba sorprendido de un saludo tan cariñoso en la mañana, pero parecía que estaba llorando.

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

- ¿Eh? – Kenji no entendía nada - ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal? ¿Qué te pasa, princesa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Parece que ha tenido una pesadilla – le respondió Sora.

Kenji comprendió al instante. Igual es que había vuelto a tener la pesadilla de la otra noche donde a él y a Tai les pasaba algo.

- Vamos, no es más que un sueño Kari, ¿no ves que tanto Tai como yo estamos bien?

- ¡Pero… pero… era tan real! ¡Os vi morir ante mis ojos! ¡T-Tú estabas encadenado, conectado a unos extraños aparatos y… y… Sora-chan yacía a tus pies!

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Preguntó perpleja la joven al enterarse de que ella también aparecía en el sueño de la niña.

- Si… y… ¡después vi como mataban a Tai por intentar protegerme, como hicieron con Wizardmon!

- ¿Wizardmon?

- Era un digimon – volvió a responderle Sora.

Al mirarla, notó cierta tristeza en sus ojos, así que prefirió no indagar más sobre ese tema. Lo mejor era calmar cuanto antes a Kari.

- Vamos, no llores – la consoló arrodillándose a su altura y secándole con un dedo las lágrimas - ¿De verdad crees que Tai y yo nos dejaríamos matar? ¿Quién cuidaría de ti entonces?

- P-Pero…

- Y también esta Sora, ella tampoco querría dejarte sola, ¿verdad qué no?

- No – asintió arrodillándose a la altura de Kari como su hermano – Solo era un sueño Kari-chan, nosotros estamos bien, ¿verdad? – Le demostró acariciándole la cabeza.

Finalmente, la pequeña se tranquilizó, pero volvió a darle un abrazo a su hermano y luego otro a Sora. Esta última se sorprendió ante ese gesto cariñoso de la pequeña, que luego se metió en su cuarto para ir a despertar a Tai.

Kenji se metió en el baño para lavarse la cara y así espabilarse. Aún era pronto pero no creía que se pudiera volver a dormir cuando lo habían despertado de esa forma. Sora se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo preocupado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Estupendamente. ¿Debería encontrarme mal?

- No hagas como si anoche no hubiera pasado nada…

- Es mejor pensarlo así, ¿verdad?

- Pero Kenji, tú…

Le indicó con un gesto de su mano que guardará silencio, ante lo que Sora no terminó la frase.

- Lo que te dije, es un secreto, tuyo y mío. Y te agradecería que no me vieras como un moribundo, aún me quedan por lo menos dos años. Es posible que aún encuentren una cura para mí.

- Pero no piensas eso, ¿verdad?

El joven río por lo bajo, le habían pillado como a un adolescente espiando las duchas de las chicas.

- No sientas pena por mí Sora. Si he de morir que así sea, será mi destino. Pero de momento intención no tengo, lucharé con mi enfermedad hasta el final.

Sora le abrazó por la espalda, lo que pilló por sorpresa al mayor de los hermanos Kamiya.

- Esto es… ¿un si a mi proposición?

- No… es solo que… odio oírte hablar con esa indiferencia… ¿por qué no eres sincero contigo mismo y admites que tienes miedo a lo que te pase?

De nuevo, le había calado por completo.

- Si lo hiciera, haría sufrir a todos a mi alrededor y no quiero eso – le respondió dejando la toalla en su sitio – Tampoco quiero que me tengan compasión. Viviré lo que tenga que vivir, sea ese mi destino o no.

- Eres tan frío cuando se trata de ti… pero tan dulce cuando se trata de los demás… eso me gusta de ti… - le confesó.

- Tú eres igual, ¿verdad? Das amor pero no eres capaz de sentirlo por ti mismo ni tampoco te atreves a recibirlo de los demás.

- Es posible… - admitió, sintiéndose algo dolida por unas palabras tan duras pero eran verdades como puños.

- Será mejor que vayamos al salón a desayunar, no sé como se pondrá Tai si nos ve así, y Kari mucho menos.

- Si…

Y como sino hubiera pasado nada, salieron al salón, para ir a desayunar con los otros dos.

La sombra que se ocultaba tras la cortina de color púrpura en una recámara iluminada únicamente por un par de antorchas abrió sus ojos rojos cuando una silueta cubierta que flotaba en el aire, cubierta con mantos negros y sosteniendo una enorme guadaña entró en la estancia.

- Mi señor, lamento interrumpirte en tu meditación.

- ¿Qué nuevas traer, Dark Phantomon?

- Han confirmado que Master Tankmon ha sido derrotado en el mundo humano.

- ¿Se sabe por quién?

- Ni mi señor. Los digimon de los niños elegidos aún permanecen en nuestro mundo. No sabemos quién puede ser el causante de la derrota de nuestras tropas enviadas a la Tierra.

- Haced lo posible por descubrir quien es el causante.

- Si, mi señor – aceptó con una reverencia - ¿Ya sabéis donde se encuentra la "luz"?

- Logro ponerme en contacto con él, pero no consigo ver quien es. Da igual como lo intente, solo veo una figura brillante que me ciega y dos sombras, no, ahora son tres que la protegen.

- Mi hermano Phantomon seguramente hubiera sabido quien era la luz o quizás Myotismon…

- Myotismon no era más que un pobre incompetente. Nada que ver conmigo.

- Tienes razón, mi señor.

Con una hora de antelación, la familia Kamiya llegó al aeropuerto, acompañados por Sora también que de pasó iba a ir a buscar a su padre que no tardaría en llegar.

En todo el rato, Kari no se había despegado de su hermano mayor, cogiéndole la mano con fuerza, sabiendo que por mucho que lo intentase impedir, este acabaría yéndose en cuánto pasase la hora.

- Será mejor que me vaya para embarcar las maletas y me dirija al avión.

- ¿Ya te vas a ir? – Preguntó la pequeña triste.

- No te preocupes, solo van a ser un par de semanas, verás como pasan rápido.

- Jo…

- Pórtate bien hasta que vuelva, ¿entendido? Y cuida de tu hermano.

- ¡¿Por qué tiene que cuidar ella de mí? – Saltó Tai, molesto.

- Del mismo modo que tú vas a cuidar de ella, ¿no?

- Pues haberlo dicho así desde el principio… - le reprochó, de morros, sabiendo que era una broma que le había gastado como despedida hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Kenji se abrazó a sus padres y con dos besos se despidió de ellos.

- Volveré pronto.

- Te estaremos esperando hijo – le dijo su madre.

- Cuidate.

- Y vosotros también.

Finalmente miró a Sora. Era a la única que no sabía que decirle, y esperaba que esta vez Diablomon no hablase por él. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, podría decirle muchas cosas, pero visto todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días, no se atrevía a decir nada que pudiera estropear su relación.

- Bueno, pues… hasta la vuelta.

- Si…

Viendo que no había nada más que hacer allí, Kenji agarró la bolsa y se preparó para irse. Cuando se la cargó en el hombro, Sora se lanzó sobre él y lo rodeo con sus brazos. De la sorpresa el mayor de los Kamiya dejó caer la bolsa.

En cuanto a los otros miembros de la familia, Kari los miraba feliz, sus padres sorprendidos y Tai se había quedado de piedra con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Y… y esto?

- Me pediste una respuesta… ¿no? Esta es mi respuesta… quiero intentar esta relación.

Kenji también la abrazó, tiernamente feliz, ante lo que Sora le correspondió de la misma forma. Cuando los dos se sentían como uno, Kenji se le acercó al oído y le susurró algo solo para ella.

- ¿Esto no lo estarás haciendo por "eso", verdad?

Sora le pegó un pisotón que le dolió bastante, pues le pilló de lleno los dedos de los pies, y teniendo en cuenta que llevaba sus deportivas y la fuerza que tenía en las piernas, era de esperarse un resultado así.

- ¿Una chica te da una respuesta a tu declaración y tú le preguntas que por qué lo hace? – Le susurró.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó, cayéndole una lágrima por el dolor.

Se oyó el sonido de una maleta que se cayó al suelo. Generalmente no le habrían prestado atención, pero no supieron porque, miraron en la dirección de donde provenía el ruido. Allí, como dos estatuas, estaban su madre, con la mano en la boca y sonrojada y su padre, petrificado.

- ¡Mamá, papá! – Exclamó Sora, sorprendida.

- Anda, son los Takenouchi – dijo la señora Kamiya – Si que ha llegado pronto su vuelo.

- Si, el vuelo de mi marido se ha adelantado.

Sora corrió hasta su padre y le dio un abrazo de oso, muy feliz de volverlo a ver. Pero este no le correspondía, y no entendía porque, ¿es qué no se alegraba de verla? Cuando le miró, vio que sus ojos estaban envueltos en llamas.

- ¿Pa… pá?

Su padre le apretó los hombros con fuerza, temblándole las manos como si tuviera parkinson. Parecía muy nervioso, tanto que asustó a Sora.

- ¡¿Quién es ese Sora? ¡¿Y por qué estabais abrazados?

- E-E-Esto… e-es… - la pequeña no sabía que responderle a su padre, estando algo sonrojada, lo que encendió más a su padre.

- ¡Tú, ¿quién eres y qué hacías abrazado a mi hija?

Kenji se sobresaltó al ver lo furioso que estaba el padre de su ahora "novia", si es que podían llamarse así por un simple abrazo. Tampoco sabía bien que decir.

- Maldito… ¡¿cómo te atreves a profanar a mi pequeña?

Su esposa le dio con el bolso en la cabeza, tirándolo contra el suelo. Tras aclararse la gargante y que su marido volviera en sus cabales, disculpándose por su comportamiento, su mujer se lo explicó.

- Este es Kamiya Kenji, el hermano mayor de Tai-kun y Kari-chan. ¿No te acuerdas de él? Venía mucho a casa a buscar a sus hermanos.

- ¿Kenji? – Mirándolo fijamente si que le sonaba un poco, pero solo vagamente. Finalmente, ante sus ojos, aunque tuvo que volver tiempo atrás, vio al Kenji de hace cinco años que a veces había visto en su casa - ¡Ah, claro, ahora me acuerdo!

- ¿Lo ves? Hoy vuelve al extranjero – le explicó su mujer.

- Ya veo, pero… ¡eso no explica que hacía abrazado a nuestra hija!

Su mujer le volvió a golpear con el bolso en la cabeza para que se callara.

- No hace falta pensar mucho, querido. Ahora, ¿vas a calmarte?

- S-Si…

La familia Kamiya al completo rió, salvo Tai que estaba aún petrificado del todo, sin saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya yendo.

Kari volvió a tirarse a sus brazos, para darle el último que podría darle hasta que volviera. Triste, le rodeo el cuello y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Cuídate mucho, hermanito…

- Te prometo que volveré para tu cumpleaños. Haré todo lo imposible por volver.

- Hermanito…

Cuando Kari fue a mirarle la cara, vio como algo descendía rápidamente hasta golpearle en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay! – Se quejó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza por la zona del golpe. Le habían hecho mucho daño.

A su espalda estaba Apollo, con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Ah, hola Apollo.

- ¡¿Cómo qué hola? ¡¿Cómo puedes tener tanto morro? ¡Pasas de mí una semana ¿y ahora te haces el buenazo?

- Lo siento, es que me olvidé de ti – se disculpó juntando las manos.

- Será posible… - gruñó – Al menos has llegado ha tiempo, tenemos que empacar.

- Si. A una cosa, ¿te has traído eso que siempre usas en los entrenamientos?

- ¿Mm? Ah, ¿esto? – Le preguntó sacando del bolsillo algo parecido a un reloj, pero con varias casillas en su pantalla.

- Si, eso mismo.

Kenji lo cogió y comenzó a trastear los botones, haciendo aparecer número en la pantalla ante la atenta mirada de su familia que no entendían lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando pareció terminar, se lo colgó a su hermana del cuello. Esta le miró interrogante.

- Mira – pulsó un botón y la serie de números comenzó a contar hacía atrás – Esto se le llama cronómetro, es muy útil en los entrenamientos. Lo he puesto en cuenta atrás para dentro de dos semanas hasta el día de tu cumpleaños. Cuando el minutero llegue a cero, será la hora en la que naciste. Para entonces, yo ya estaré aquí, te lo prometo.

- ¡Oye, oye, no uses las cosas de los demás sin su permiso!

- Vamos, si volveremos dentro de un par de semanas. Y Kari lo va a cuidar muy bien, ¿verdad qué si?

- Hermanito…

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y se volvió a despedir de sus padres y de Sora, ante la furtiva mirada de su padre, se conformó con darle dos besos en la mejilla. Finalmente, junto con Apollo, desapareció entre el montón de gente.

Kari se quedó, junto con Sora, hasta el último momento, hasta que vio como el avión comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo hasta que desapareció de su vista con un pequeño destello, sujetando con fuerza el cronómetro, deseando que pasase el tiempo para volver a verlo. Confiaba en él, y estaba segura de que para cuando ese reloj marcase cero, lo volvería a ver.

Tai se quedó también allí hasta el último momento, pero más bien porque seguía como una estatua de un museo, y hasta algunos le habían dejado algo de dinero en el suelo, pensándose que era un artista.


	16. Un día sin Kenji

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**SIN KENJI EN JAPÓN**

**EL DETECTOR DIGITAL**

Como habían acordado, Tai y Kari se dirigieron a casa de Izzy donde ya estaba Matt esperando. Sora llegó un poco más tarde porque fue a acompañar a su padre a casa. Del resto del grupo no sabían nada, aunque podían imaginarse porque no estaban allí: Joe estaría estudiando, Mimi estaría de compras o en la playa y T.K era demasiado pequeño para ir allí en tren solo.

Izzy colocó el portátil en una pequeña mesa desplegable para que sus compañeros pudieran verlo todo con claridad. Tai y Matt se acercaron a mirar, mientras que Kari estaba asomada por la ventana y Sora sentada sobre la cama con un cojín entre sus brazos y las piernas encogidas.

Durante un rato no les prestaron atención, pero la curiosidad mató al gato y Matt e Izzy no pudieron evitar preguntar.

- ¿Qué les pasa, Tai?

- Están muy raras.

- Es que Kenji se marchó esta mañana de vuelta a América, Kari está triste por eso.

- ¿Y Sora? – Preguntó incrédulo Matt, que hacía mucho que no veía a su amiga tan decaída.

- Esta mañana le respondió a Kenji a su declaración y lo abrazó en el aeropuerto, supongo que está también triste porque se ha ido.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? – Saltaron los dos niños elegidos, lo que asustó a Tai.

Lo de Kari era de esperarse, ¿pero lo de Sora? Estaban increíblemente sorprendidos. Sora no es que fuera muy popular con los chicos, rara vez recibía una carta de amor, por no decir que solo se acordaban de una vez y ni siquiera la leyó, ni tampoco había entregado nunca chocolate por San Valentín ni recibido nada el Día blanco. Por eso, el oír que había dicho que si a una declaración los pilló tan de sorpresa.

Matt, serio y firme, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Tai y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Esto asustó un poco al niño que no entendía que estaba haciendo su amigo.

- Comprendo tu dolor, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

- ¿M-Mande?

- Cierto Tai, no te lo guardes para ti, aquí nos tienes para lo que necesites.

- ¿Pero qué película os estáis montando? ¿Para qué os necesito?

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Sora?

- ¡Y dale! ¡No, no me gusta Matt! ¡No empieces tú también!

- Pues todos pensábamos que sí – concluyó Izzy.

- ¡Pero qué ella no es mi tipo! ¡Es más, ella…!

Tuvo que callarse cuando noto un aura furiosa a su espalda, con unos ojos llenos de ira clavados en él. Era tan terrorífica la sensación que comenzó a sudar como si estuviera en una sauna.

- Dejadlo ya chicos – les rogó Sora - ¿Cómo va a gustarle a Tai una chica tan poco femenina y marimacho que siempre se viste con pantalones vaqueros y camisetas deportivas, que nunca se quita su gorro y que parece un chico?

Con cada palabra despectiva hacía su propia persona, Tai sentía que le daban fuertes puñaladas en el corazón. Parecía que lo decía como un comentario, pero en verdad notaba que lo decía para recordarle a él lo que le dijo la otra vez, lo que produjo que su hermano se le declarase.

- Vamos, Sora, que tú no eres así – la intentó animar Matt al ver como de mal se había descrito – No está bien que pienses esas cosas de ti.

- Oh, no… si no soy yo quien las piensa, sino otra persona, ¿verdad, Tai? – De nuevo, otra puñalada al corazón y esta bien profunda.

Matt e Izzy no entendían nada, pero parecía que Sora estaba muy cabreada con Tai ¿Habría pasado algo entre esos dos que ellos desconocían? Si la última vez que los vieron estaban bien.

- De todas formas me da igual lo que esa persona piense de mi, yo ahora estoy con Kenji-san que es una persona comprensible, cariñosa, amable y tierna y no mira el físico, no como "otros".

Sora remarcó bien la palabra "otros", haciéndole sentir a Tai como si le tirasen encima una piedra de varias toneladas con la palabra "otros" grabada en ella. Estaba a punto de saltar en su defensa, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la niña elegida apartó la mirada, con un gesto de repulsión lo que deprimió a Tai.

- B-B-Bueno… temas amorosos a parte, mirad esto.

Izzy tecleó su ordenador e hizo aparecer en la pantalla un papa de Odaiba. En este, aparecieron varios puntos rojos; en el zoológico, en el centro comercial… todos lugares donde habían aparecido los digimon.

- He usado la referencia de los datos digitales de los digimon que fueron derrotados por Diablomon para crear este programa. Es un localizador de digimon, ahora, cuando aparezcan, podremos saber donde. Pero por desgracia no sabré cuando.

- ¿Localizador? – Se interesó Sora que se acercó a sus compañeros.

- Si. Cuando un digimon viene a nuestro mundo y pasa la "puerta" tiene que reunir una gran cantidad de datos. Pero para que esos datos tomen forma requiere su tiempo, por lo que el localizador nos dirá el lugar exacto en el que aparecerá con un poco de suerte, sino ya, donde estará.

- Ya, ¿y una vez lo sepamos que haremos?

- Mirad esto.

Izzy volvió a comenzar a teclear el teclado del portátil y una imagen apareció en la pantalla, más bien parecía un paisaje.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Tai.

- ¿No os suena?

La imagen comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, mostrando huevos grandes rebotando en el suelo, caídos del cielo, así como otros abiertos con cosas pequeñas dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

- ¡E-E-Eso es…! – Exclamó Tai.

- ¡La ciudad del comienzo!

- Eso es, Sora.

- ¿P-Pero cómo te puedes conectar con el mundo digital? – Quiso saber Matt, que estaba tan sorprendido como sus compañeros.

- Simplemente puedo conectarme como bien decís, nada más. Gennai y yo estamos creando una puerta artificial, para permitirnos traer a nuestros compañeros.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por desgracia está resultado más difícil de lo que pensábamos. Cuando nos fuimos tras la derrota de Diaboromon sellamos el mundo digital con el poder de los emblemas, ¿os acordáis?

- Si, pero eso no ha impedido que lleguen digimon a nuestro mundo – le recordó Sora.

- Ese es nuestro mayor problema. No sabemos como consiguen entrar exactamente. Gennai dice que hay como un túnel, ¿pero como es ese túnel? Hasta que no conozcamos todos los detalles no podremos abrir una puerta.

- Todo es demasiado complicado… - se quejó Tai, que ya estaba harto que los malos siempre tuvieran las cosas fáciles y ellos tan difíciles.

Kari no les estaba prestando atención, se limitaba a mirar el paseo de las nubes por el basto cielo. Sus padres le habían dicho que hasta que no cayera la noche seguramente no supieran nada de Kenji, y no era seguro tampoco, porque llegaría muy temprano a América e igual estaba cansando del viaje y nos llamaba hasta el día siguiente.

Acomodó su cabeza entre sus brazos, triste. Le echaba mucho de menos, y eso que apenas había pasado siquiera un par de horas. Pero se había acostumbrando ya tanto a tenerlo a su lado, a que siempre estaba pendiente de ella, que se sentía muy sola. Tai no es que no la cuidase bien, todo lo contrario, era un buen hermano mayor, pero Kenji… para él, parecía que Kari era su único mundo, y eso la hacía enormemente feliz.

Aún recordaba un día que hablaban por teléfono cuando Kari le hablaba de sus planes de futuro. No sabía si Kenji lloraba de verdad o estaba haciendo como que lloraba, pero decía que le dolía mucho que su hermana pequeña creciera tan rápido, porque ello quería decir que en un futuro no tendría que depender de él.

Quizás Kenji era demasiado sobreprotector, como Matt con Tk, pero tampoco es que le importase mucho, le gustaba ser independiente, pero también sentirse querida, sobre todo por él. En eso Tai, era muy diferente, igual un día era de estar todo el día encima de ella como pasar completamente. Era una actitud que no comprendía muy bien.

Con ternura acarició el cronómetro que Kenji le había dejado. Tan solo habían pasado dos horas desde su marcha ya aun faltaba para que llegara el día veintidós, su cumpleaños. Cuanto más intentaba olvidarse de él, para que el tiempo pasase rápido más quería mirarlo. No pensaba separarse de él, para ver día a día, como iba faltando menos para ver a su hermano.

Al oír un estrepitoso pitido, como de despertador digital, se sobresaltó. Al girarse, vio a todos sus amigos, incluido su hermano, pegados a la pantalla del portátil de Izzy.

- ¡Ha aparecido uno! – Exclamó Izzy que comenzó a rastrearlo - ¡Es cerca de la estación!

- ¡Pues vamos! – Animó Tai y todos se marcharon a toda prisa al encuentro del digimon.

La verdad, es que no pensaron mucho en lo que harían una vez estuvieran allí y se dieron cuenta una vez ya podían ver claramente al digimon y este los podía ver a ellos. El digimon flotaba en el aire, con su cuerpo rodeado por una especie de sierra que parecía ser lo que le hacía flotar. No era mucho más grande que Piximon si comparaban.

- Se llamaba Mktwomon, nivel Mega Campeón y su ataque se llama… ¡ Supairarusō! – Exclamó cuando vio como el digimon les lanzó una sierra.

Tuvieron que separarse para esquivarla: Tai, Izzy y Matt se lanzaron a la izquierda y Kari y Sora a la derecha. A pesar de ser un digimon tan pequeño era de nivel Mega y por si fuera poco esa sierra había cortado limpiamente la hilera de árboles de la calle de la estación, así que no era moco de pavo precisamente.

- ¡Sora, llévate a mi hermana de aquí! – Le pidió Tai.

- ¡P-Pero hermano…!

- ¡No me discutas, Kari! ¡Marchaos las dos!

No sabían que iban a hacer los chicos, ¿igual pelear con esa cosa? Siendo como eran Tai y Matt seguro, pero ¿qué iban a poder hacer ellos solos? Sabiendo que allí solo estorbarían, Sora tiró de la mano de Kari y comenzó a correr.

Mktwomon se giró hacía ellas, mirándolas fijamente con sus circuitos electrónicos. En su base de datos apareció la ficha de las dos niñas elegidas.

- Destruir a los niños elegidos… ¡Supairaruso x3!

Tres sierras salieron disparadas hacía las chicas a toda velocidad. Sora escondió a Kari entre sus brazos y se tiró al suelo. Dos de las sierras le cortaron un par de pelos, pero otra le hirió levemente en el hombro.

- ¡Sora-chan! – Se preocupó Kari el ver el pequeño hilillo de sangre.

- No te preocupes, solo ha sido un rasguño.

El digimon se estaba preparando para lanzar otro ataque cuando un cubo de basura le golpeó bruscamente. Se giró en busca del culpable y lo encontró en tres niños, que en su base de datos contaban también como niños elegidos.

- ¡Ven a por nosotros, desgraciado! – Le retó Matt, agarrando una barra de metal que encontró por ahí.

Tai agarró otra y los dos se lanzaron a por el de un salto, pero el digimon estaba demasiado alto y no pudieron alcanzarle. Sin embargo este arremetió contra ellos y los dos compañeros se prepararon para batearlo, sin demasiado éxito porque el digimon paso entre los barrotes de metal, cortándolos sin problemas.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¡Su sierra está muy afilada!

El digimon recuperó el vuelo, pero volvió a prestar su atención en las dos niñas que corrían a toda velocidad al final de la calle, preparándose para girar la esquina. Detectó una viga que colgaba del cable de hierro de una grúa, a la que disparó una sierra.

- ¡Cuidado! – Las advirtió Tai.

Pero quizás hizo mal, ya que las niñas se giraron para ver como la sierra se acercaba hacía ellas. Las dos se tiraron al suelo para esquivarla, pero la sierra cambio de curso y se elevó hacía lo alto del edificio, cortando el cable sin ningún problema.

- ¡Apartaos de ahí!

La viga de metal comenzó a caer a toda velocidad, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido cada vez que chocaba con uno de los balcones del edificio. Cuando Sora miró hacía arriba la vio con claridad como caía hacía ellas.

De un empujón, apartó a Kari a un lado, hacía el otro lado de la calle. La niña, como si todo pasase a cámara lenta, vio como la viga iba cayendo lentamente, hacía su amiga, que le sonreía con una expresión de templanza. Sora no quería morir, pero no podía salvarse ella y salvar a Kari al mismo tiempo, y si tenía que elegir, prefería salvar a la hermana pequeña de la persona que ahora ocupaba su corazón.

Le dolía enormemente que no podría volver a verlo nunca más, pero estaba haciendo lo mejor. Si ella moría, ¿quiénes se iban a preocupar? ¿Su madre y su padre? ¿Algunos amigos? No era lo mismo que si muriese Kari, ella era más pequeña y tenía una vida por delante. Quizás era su destino morir aplastada por esa viga, era triste, pero quizás era así.

Preparada para morir, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a aceptar su destino.

- ¡Sora-chan! – Gritó Kari justo en el momento en el que la viga caía encima de su amiga, generando un enorme estruendo metálico y destrozando a la vez varios coches.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kari comenzó a correr para socorrer a su amiga, pero al cruzar la calle, un coche pareció perder el control por culpa de la viga y derrapó, yendo en dirección para atropellar a la pequeña.

- ¡Kari!

Mrtwomon no perdió el tiempo. Sus cálculos le decían que la niña elegida podía esquivar sin problemas el coche, así que lanzó cuatro sierras en su dirección para, en el caso que lo esquivase, la degollarán.

La niña estaba dispuesta a saltar a un lado para esquivar el coche, pero se percató de las sierras que se dirigían hacía ella. Su mente se quedó en blanco, no sabía lo que hacer. Si saltaba hacía la izquierda o la derecha las sierras acabarían con ella y si se quedaba allí se la llevaría por delante el coche.

Paralizada, sin poder sentir sus piernas que temblaban como un flan de huevo, Kari se agachó, llorando y pidiendo ayuda.

- ¡Hermano, ayúdame!

- ¡Kari!

Daba igual lo rápido que corriese, no iba a llegar a tiempo. Notaba que sus fuerzas le abandonaba, su pulso se disparaba, le faltaba el aire, sus piernas se volvían de plomo, casi no avanzaba por mucho que corriese y veía a cámara lenta como las cuchillas y el coche se acercaban a su hermana, sino la mataba una cosa lo haría la otra. Tampoco servía de nada, llamarla, estaba tan asustada que no podía ni moverse.

Se maldijo por haberla traído consigo, por no ser como su hermano mayor que siempre miraba primero por su hermana antes que por él mismo. Se odio por no ser capaz de protegerla como es debido.

Y tampoco había podido proteger a Sora. Ahora Sora seguramente estaría muerta y todo por su maldita culpa, de haber estado más atento y haberle prohibido a las chicas ir no habría pasado nada de eso. ¿Cómo iba a poder volver a mirar a la cara a su hermano?

Las cuchillas cambiaron su rumbo de pronto, dirigiéndose directamente hacía Kari, lo que hizo que a Tai casi se le cortase la respiración por lo que pudiera estar a punto de ocurrir.

- ¡Kariiiiiii! – La llamó, para que reaccionase, pero no la escuchaba, estaba en estado de shock.

Justo en el momento que el coche iba a llevarse por delante a la niña y que las cuchillas iban a atravesarla, un rayo negro cayo del cielo a toda velocidad, rodeando a la pequeña. Dos alas se expandieron, desviando la dirección de las cuchillas que impactaron en los edificios y deteniendo el coche con una mano.

- ¡Kari-chan, ¿estás bien?

Esa voz… le sonaba, y mucho. Claro que le sonaba, era la voz de Sora. Al mirar a la persona que la estaba tirando de los hombros, vio a Sora, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿S-Sora… chan?

- ¡Menos mal! – Lloró la niña elegida, rodeándola con sus brazos.

- ¿P-P-Pero…?

No le costó comprenderlo. Rodeándolas de forma protectora estaba el digimon que ya había salvado su vida otras veces, el digimon con forma de demonio y alas de murciélago. Con sus ojos rojos, la miraba fijamente.

- ¡Diablomon! – Exclamó llena de alegría.

- Me dais demasiado trabajo… - rugió el digimon, que se puso en pie – Si no tenéis vuestros digimon no tendríais que haber venido.

- L-Lo sabemos… perdón… - se disculpó la pequeña.

- Ahora apartaos.

Las dos niñas asintieron y se marcharon detrás de un coche. Tai y sus compañeros se reunieron con ellas inmediatamente y Tai no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermana, aún temblándole todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Kari, ¿estás bien verdad? ¡¿Verdad?

- Si… pero… he pasado tanto miedo… - se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, llorando - ¡Creía que me iba a morir!

- Gracias a dios… - su hermano la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Desde que se separaron por culpa del ataque de Machindramon en el mundo digital, Tai jamás había experimentado tanto miedo porque le pudiera pasar algo a su hermana. Ni tampoco a Sora - ¿Y tú Sora, estás bien?

- Si, gracias a Diablomon que me salvó antes de que cayera la viga.

Los niños elegidos miraron al digimon que abrió sus alas para tomar el vuelo. Izzy lo estaba grabando todo con la cámara de su portátil, era la primera vez que veía al digimon en persona y era extraordinario. ¿Quién era realmente?

Diablomon se acercó lentamente hacía Mktwomon y ambos digimon se estudiaron el uno al otro. Mientras el digimon con alas de murciélago pensaba en lo insignificante que era ese minúsculo insecto, el digimon tecnológico lo analizaba con sus circuitos, buscando la mejor forma de derrotarlo. Sin embargo, en la base de datos encontró otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué ayudas a los niños elegidos? ¿Acaso no eres uno de nosotros? – Lo interrogó.

- Actuó por mi cuenta, no tengo nada que ver con vosotros.

- Eres un digimon oscuro, como yo y como el amo, eres uno de los nuestros.

- Deja de decir tonterías y pelea.

El digimon mecánico se elevó un poco en el aire y lanzó su ataque.

- ¡Supairarusō x10!

Las diez cuchillas se dirigieron hacía el digimon con forma de diablo que únicamente adelantó una mano, creando un pequeño vórtice que, al entrar en contacto con las cuchillas, las devolvió. Mktwomon, que si era capaz de sorprenderse esa era una buena oportunidad, sintiendo como las diez cuchillas cortaban su cuerpo en diez partes desiguales, cayendo estos pedazos al suelo y convirtiéndose en polvo digital, lentamente.

- Pagarás tu traición, digimon oscuro… el amo se ocupará de ti tarde o temprano… así como encontrará la luz y acabará con los niños elegidos… y, así, la victoria será nuestra.

Y así el digimon desapareció en polvo digital. Si moría allí, no podía volver a renacer en el mundo digital, aunque tampoco es que al digimon medio diablo medio murciélago le importase demasiado. Cuando se giró para marcharse, los niños elegidos le cortaron el paso.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas siempre? ¿Eres amigo o enemigo? Responde – le exigió Tai

- Ni una cosa ni la otra, actuó por mi propia cuenta.

- ¿Entonces por qué has salvado a Kari y a Sora? ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Por qué estás en este mundo? ¿Sabes quién es el que está provocando todo esto? ¡Responde! – Volvió a exigirle, lo que hizo reír al digimon.

- Los tienes bien puestos chaval, se nota que os parecéis.

Tai no comprendió a que se refería, ¿qué se parecía a quién? No le dio tiempo a preguntárselo porque el digimon se marchó volando.

- ¡Espera, Diablomon! – Le pidió Kari que le siguió.

El digimon giró la esquina, y cuando Kari finalmente llegó, ya no lo pudo ver. Igual es que se había marchado a toda velocidad, igual que había aparecido. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle. Iba a volver con su hermano cuando vio a un chico cruzar la calle corriendo a toda velocidad. Generalmente no habría prestado atención, pero ese chico, pelo abarrotado y despeinado castaño, piel muy blanca y unos ojos verde como las esmeraldas captó su atención.

- ¿Hermanito….? – Se rascó bien los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no había nadie allí.

¿Acaso había sido una ilusión? No, estaba seguro de haberlo visto porque llevaba la misma ropa con la que lo había despedido en el aeropuerto. Pero eso era imposible, si estaba volando en esos momentos hacía América. Se tenía que haber confundido, no podía ser él.

Dark Phantomon descendió al suelo para hacer una reverencia a la figura que había tras las enormes cortinas. Esta parecía estar comiendo algo, porque le costaba entender lo que le decía.

- Igmorme – pese a todo, consiguió entenderle.

- Mktwomon ha caído mi señor.

- ¿Odlo dligimlon dle nivlel Mega?

- S-Si, mi señor… - más que asustado por la represalia estaba cansando por tener que prestar mucha atención para poder entender lo que su señor le decía.

La figura escupió algo y golpeó los reposabrazos de su asiento.

- ¡¿Quién es el qué está acabando con nuestros hombres? – Rugió, con tal ferocidad que asustó a los digimon armadura que estaban allí, cayéndose al suelo asustado. Incluso Dark Phantomon, que lo había visto mucho más furioso que eso, se asustó.

- S-S-Sobre eso… Mktwomon nos mandó imágenes codificadas antes de caer. Estamos decodificándolas, mi señor.

- Cuando sepas algo házmelo saber, quiero saber quien es ese digimon que mete las narices en nuestros asuntos.

- Así se hará.

Y Dark Phantomon, atravesando la pared, abandonó la estancia y la figura tras la cortina volvió a su festín.

Mientras estaban cenando, el teléfono sonó.

- Ya voy yo – dijo la señora Kamiya que a pesar de lo mucho que estaba sonando el timbre del aparato se lo tomó con calma – Residencia Kamiya, ¿quién es?

- Hola, mamá – sonó la voz de Kenji al otro lado del aparato.

- ¡Ah, hijo! ¿Ya has llegado?

- Si, sin problemas, estoy camino del hospital.

- Vale, pues voy a avisar a Kari que…

A la señora Kamiya le cayó una gota por la nuca al ver que su hija, con los ojos brillando como una noche estrellada en un prado sin contaminación lumínica, poniendo las manos para que le pasase el teléfono.

- ¿Hermanito?

- ¡Hola, princesita! – La saludó - ¿Cómo está la cosita más guapa del mundo?

- Echándote mucho de menos…

- No me lo digas con ese tonito de tristeza que sino me pongo triste yo también.

- Pero es que es verdad…

- Bueno, pues cambiemos de tema, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?

- Pues…

Kari se salió al balcón para hablar con él. Iba a contarle lo de los digimon, y no quería que sus padres se enterasen. Si por casualidad oyesen y supiesen que ha estado a punto de morir esa mañana, igual no la dejarían volver a salir de casa y a Tai mucho menos.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Tai salió también al balcón. Allí su hermana le estaba contando lo que había pasado esa mañana: la reunión en casa de Izzy, el encuentro con el digimon, como casi ella y Sora habían estado a punto de morir, como las había salvado Diablomon, en fin, todo.

Al terminar de contar su historia, Tai le quitó el aparato a su hermana pequeña, que protestó saltando intentando recuperarlo, pero no llegaba. Bufó de rabia y se giró cruzada de brazos, llamando varias cosas a su hermano que este prefería no oír.

- ¿Kenji?

- Ah, hola Tai. ¿Qué tal?

- Si Kari ya te ha puesto al día, ¿cómo me preguntas eso?

- Bueno, pero ella y Sora están bien, ¿no? Lo pasado, pisado como dicen por aquí.

- Eso no me tranquiliza mucho, hermano. Creo que hubiera sido mejor si tú hubieras estado aquí.

Tai ojeó para ver si Kari estaba escuchando pero no, estaba en la puerta que daba a su habitación jugando con el gato.

- ¿A qué viene eso, hermanito?

- Tú hubieras estado encima de ella o es más, le hubieras prohibido ir.

- Vamos, que ya ha pasado, no te sientas culpable. Si están a salvo, no hay razón para que te preocupes.

- No puedo evitarlo…

- ¿Está Kari por ahí aún?

- Sí…

- Si te ve llorar será peor. Escucha… déjame hablar con ella y luego en un rato te hago una videollamada al ordenador de papá, cuando todos estén durmiendo y hablamos más tranquilamente de lo ocurrido, ¿te parece?

- S-Sí… - tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas – Ten Kari, Kenji quiere seguir hablando contigo… - le tendió el teléfono a su hermana.

Esta en seguida lo cogió y se volvió a colocar el aparato en la oreja. Viendo que allí no pintaba ya nada, Tai se metió en su habitación, para tirarse en la cama. Apretó las sábanas con fuerza. Tenía ganas de llorar, deshaogarse por lo inútil que había sido esa mañana, por casi matar a su hermana, pero Kenji tenía razón, no podía. Si lo hacía, Kari se preocuparía y eso podría acabar siendo peor. A fin de cuentas no era culpa de la pequeña.

- ¿Hermanito?

- Dime, princesita.

- U-U-Una cosa… s-s-s-sé que es una tontería porque te he visto subirte al avión pero… ¿estabas en la estación esta mañana?

- ¿Eh? ¿En la estación? Bueno… que yo sepa no puedo partirme en dos y he estado todo el día en el avión, así que dudo mucho que fuera yo.

- S-S-Si, claro es una tontería, ¿verdad?

- Oh, no… - sonó nervioso, lo que preocupó a la pequeña.

- ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?

- ¡Igual era un doppelganger! ¡Estoy perdido!

- ¿Doppeke?

- Se dice que todos tenemos como un doble fantasmal dando vueltas por el mundo y si alguien cercano a mi lo ve… si alguien lo ve…

- ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

- Significa mi muerte

Eso asustó a la niña que casi empezó a llorar, nerviosa.

- ¡N-No puede ser! ¡No quiero que te mueras, hermanito!

Hubo un leve silencio y luego una fuerte risotada por parte de su hermano, que se disculpó entre risas.

- Lo siento, princesita, era una broma.

- ¡Eres muy malo! – Le regañó.

- Vamos, vamos no te enfades, que solo era una broma.

- Pues no me ha gustado, me la he creído, ¿sabes?

- Bueno, seguramente era alguien que se pareciese a mi, dicen que todos los japoneses nos parecemos.

- Pero es que llevaba tu misma ropa y…

- Mmm… igual te lo has imaginado. No le des más vueltas.

- Si, tienes razón. Hermanito…

- ¿Mm?

- Te hecho mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ti, pero ya queda menos para que vuelva.

- Para mi cumpleaños, lo prometiste.

- Si. Mañana te vuelvo a llamar que voy a entrar al hospital. Un beso, cariño.

- Hasta mañana hermanito.

La línea se cortó, lo que quería decir que Kenji ya había colgado. Kari se quedó un poco más allí, disfrutando de la agradable brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Su hermano era un tonto, la había asustado mucho, de verdad se pensaba que se iba a morir. Y encima hubiera sido por su culpa porque había dicho "cercano a él…" Era un tonto, pero estaba de buen humor y eso la tranquilizaba. Ya tenía ganas de que llegará mañana para volver a hablar con él.

Desde el edificio situado un poco a la izquierda, en la azotea, Kenji vio a su hermana meterse en su cuarto. Aún le duraba un poco la tontería que le había dicho, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle para engañarla? Así que al final casi le pilla…

- La próxima vez tendrías que ir con más cuidado – le dijo mentalmente Diablomon.

- Si hubieras remontado el vuelo hacía arriba no habría habido ningún problema y no me habría visto.

- Psé… diles la verdad de una vez, te librarás problemas.

- Paso. Si les dijera la verdad, seguramente…

Kenji sintió una opresión en el pecho, lo que le hizo caer de rodillas apretándose el pecho con la mano.

- Ugh… otra vez…

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez o no llegarás vivo al cumpleaños de tu hermana.

- C-Cierra el pico…

Como pudo, el joven se puso en pie. Ahora tendría que marcharse de nuevo, pero no pensaba dejar de vigilar a sus hermanos para saber que estaban bien, por lo menos hasta que Izzy logrará traerles sus digimon.

Lanzando un beso al aire, se despidió de ellos y desapareció de la azotea, con la brisa del viento del Norte, sin que nadie supiera que había estado allí arriba.


	17. Confianza

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**CONFIANZA**

Tai se tuvo que esperar por lo menos hasta la una de la madrugada para poder usar el ordenador. No es que a su padre le importase que lo hiciera, pero generalmente miraba con lupa todo lo que él o su hermana hacían. ¿Pero qué cosas se pensaba su padre qué iban a hacer? ¿Ver porno? A él no le interesaba (de momento) esas cosas y su hermana aún era muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas.

Kenji le dijo que cuando se conectará se metería el ordenador para activar la videollamada desde América, ya que Tai no sabía como hacerlo. No tardó en ver como el cursor se movía solo por el monitor, clickeando carpetas hasta llegar al programa. No tardó mucho en salir una imagen en la que aparecía su hermano.

- Hello, Tai – saludó, pudiendo oír su voz gracias a los cascos - ¿Me puedes ver y oir bien?

- Si, ¿y tú?

- Bueno, como estás a oscuras no te veo muy bien pero que se le va a hacer, no creo que a papá esto le haga mucha gracia.

- Supongo…

- En fin, ¿qué te pasaba antes, bro? Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

Con su corazón en el puño, Tai le contó todo con pelos y señales. Aunque Kari ya lo había hecho, quería contárselo desde su punto de vista. Al llegar a la parte en la que Sora y casi mueren, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar como un crío, por mucha vergüenza que le diese hacerlo delante de su hermano mayor.

- No tienes razón para llorar, Tai – intentó calmarlo – A fin de cuentas no ha pasado nada malo.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible qué no estés cabreado conmigo? ¿Acaso Kari no es importante para ti? ¿No es Sora ahora tu novia? ¡Deberías estar cabreado conmigo por mi incompetencia! ¡Tú las habrías prohibido ir, aunque hubieras tenido que encerrarlas!

Hubo un silencio por parte de Kenji, que se rascó la nuca, Tai pudo verlo claramente.

- Mira hermanito… si vale, Kari me importa mucho y Sora ahora también, igual que me importas tú, papá o mamá. Pero no ha pasado nada, ¿no? No tengo razón para estar cabreado contigo. Kari está a salvo y Sora igual, del mismo modo que tú, ¿o no? Otra cosa es que os hubiera pasado algo.

- Pero… ha sido mi incompetencia lo que hace que casi las maten a las dos… yo debería cuidarlas cuando tú no estés… y sé… y sé que tú habrías hecho algo por ellas… lo sé muy bien… en cambio yo…

- En el mundo digimon ese no hiciste muchas cosas por ellas, ¿no es así? Igual que por tus compañeros. Reuniste al grupo, protegiste a Kari como pudiste de ese digimon que vino a nuestro mundo y luego salvaste a papá y mamá. Y para colmo lograste derrotar a los malos en el mundo digital, como ese que atacó la red. ¿Y dices que eres incompetente? No seas burro.

- Pero todo eso lo hizo Agumon… yo solo miraba… fue él quien luchaba…

- ¿Y quién animaba a su compañero a seguir adelante? Si tú no animas a alguien que está luchando por ti, ese alguien no luchará y perderá. Y animar no es tan fácil como parece. Además, Kari me dijo que los digimon os necesitan para luchar, ¿no es así? Tú también luchabas con tu digimon y arriesgabas la vida.

- Kenji…

- ¿No soy yo más incompetente? Me paso cinco años en el extranjero y cuando vuelvo debo irme de nuevo, sin poder ayudaros en nada. He podido ayudar a Izzy con su programa si, pero a la hora de luchar no puedo seros de ayuda.

- Pero has protegido a Sora y Kari varias veces y se han salvado gracias a ti… tú sin un digimon has podido protegerlas… sino llega a ser por Diablomon, ellas hoy…

- Hermanito no pienses en eso. Lo pasado pisado, y nada más. Además, ahora debes protegerlas más que antes.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué?

- Porque te voy a confiar tanto a Kari como a Sora.

Tai abrió los ojos pasmado, así como emocionado por las palabras de su hermano: "confiar tanto a Kari como a Sora", ¿de verdad hablaba en serio? ¿A pesar de todo lo que había pasado ese día?

- P-Pero Kenji- no le dio tiempo a protestar porque su hermano le detuvo.

- Mira… si yo estoy fuera, tú eres quien debe proteger a todos y todas. Cuando esté allí prometo unirme codo con codo con vosotros y ayudaros en lo que pueda, por poco que sea. Mientras tanto, te las confío a ti. Puedo fiarme, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió convencido - ¡Las protegeré con mi vida!

- Así me gusta – sonrió al ver a su hermano más animado – Así seguro que Sora-chan y tú podréis formar pareja dentro de poco.

- ¡Pero si es tu novia! – Le recordó, mosqueado porque siempre intentaran emparejarlo con ella.

- Ah, es verdad – rió – A veces se me olvida, no me acostumbró a tener novia… aunque bueno, un abrazo no sé si se puede considerar el sí a una confesión.

De nuevo su hermano se rió. Tai ya estaba más animado y también reía las tonterías del primogénito de la familia. Kenji quizás no conociera a Sora tanto como el mismo Tai, pero si la había conocido de pequeña y sabía perfectamente que ese abrazo era un si rotundo a su confesión de amor.

Su hermano había conseguido animarle, sobre todo por confiar en él para cuidar tanto de Kari como de Sora. Eso si, seguía un poco dolido por dentro, pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si Diablomon no hubiera aparecido para salvar a las dos chicas. Solo de pensarlo le hacía sentir escalofríos. Fue por un segundo, pero a Tai se le paso una idea loca por la cabeza, una tontería, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Kenji… ¿estás relacionado de alguna manera con Diablomon, quizás?

- ¿Eh? ¿Perdona?

- ¿Qué si…?

- Te he oído. Pero no, en la vida he visto un digimon, solo cuando luchasteis contra ese digimon en el mundo digital y el de la red.

- Pero, ¿tú no estuviste con nosotros hace cinco años durante el incidente en Hikarioka?

- ¿Te refieres a cuándo aparecieron esos digimon y luego nos mudamos? No, yo estaba en el hospital esa noche. De lo de los digimon me lo contasteis vosotros luego, cuando nos mudamos a Odaiba.

- ¿En el hospital? – Tai recordaba vagamente que si, su hermano era propenso a ponerse enfermo de pequeño y a veces tenía que estar hospitalizado, incluso por semanas. En eso se parecía mucho a Kari, pero juraba que el caso de Kenji era mucho mayor y no lograba recordar por qué, pero lo sabía.

De todas formas, aunque la idea de que su hermano pudiera ser también un niño elegido, como lo era Kari, era una tontería. Cuando la voz que poseyó el cuerpo de Kari les habló en el mundo digital, les mostró como fueron elegidos y solo habían sido ellos ocho, nunca habló de un noveno niño elegido. Aunque admitía que le hubiera encantado.

- Entonces… ese Diablomon…

- ¿Mm? ¿Pasa algo, Tai?

- ¡No, nada! Solo son tonterías… pensaba que sería genial que fueras uno de los nuestros. Un niño elegido.

- Vaya, ¿si no soy uno no voy a seros de ayuda? – Preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido.

- No quise decir eso, tonto… siempre serás de ayuda.

- Me alegra decir eso. En fin, allí será tarde, es mejor que te vayas a dormir.

- Si, tienes razón…

- Y no te preocupes tanto, ¿vale? No es bueno comerse tanto la cabeza, ya está hecho lo de hoy y no le tiene que dar más vueltas, ¿vale?

- Si… en ese caso, ¿hablaremos mañana?

- Hablaremos mañana – asintió con una sonrisa.

Tai desconectó el programa, que al menos eso sabía hacer: si era pulsar la cruz del cuadrado roja era capaz de hacerlo, y apagó el ordenador.

De camino a su habitación pensó en la conversación con su hermano. No sabía porque se le había pasado por la cabeza que su hermano pudiera ser un niño elegido. Pero entonces, ¿quién demonios era ese Diablomon? ¿Por qué los ayudaba? Los datos indicaban que era un digimon tan oscuro como pudieron ser Myotismo o Piedmon, ¿entonces por qué?

No lograba entenderlo, y esa noche no lo haría porque oyó un grito que venía de su habitación.

Kenji terminó de apagar el portátil y respiró hondo cuando notó el estetoscopio en su espalda. El frio del metal casi le hizo estremecerse por un momento.

- De momento parece que todo va bien – concluyó un anciano con un largo bigote, en la cabeza el único pelo que tiene está en la nuca recogida en una coleta, con una nariz prominente y ojos afilados, como los de los zorros.

- No me mienta, doctor. ¿Realmente cuánto me queda?

El anciano se sentó en su silla de ruedas frente al ordenador y tecleó un par de palabras para meter en la ficha del paciente. Luego se giró, acariciándose el bigote. Serio, dio su hipótesis.

- Cada vez tu corazón va más despacio… si esperábamos que tu tiempo de vida durase por lo menos entre dos y tres años… ahora no creo que dures más de uno.

- Me lo imaginaba… la medicación no funciona…

- A este paso…

Kenji se levantó y se puso la camisa, notando como en su cuello una etiqueda dorada con una con un dibujo de una esfera negra en su interior. El chico se abrochó pronto la camisa para ocultarlo.

- Ya me da igual, he vivido lo que he tenido que vivir. Si me queda un año lo disfrutaré, estando con mi familia, con la gente que quiero.

- ¿Tan poco apego le tienes a la vida? ¿Qué pasará con tus hermanos? ¿Con tus padres?

- Me da igual… he vivido lo que he tenido que vivir y no hay vuelta atrás…Lo que me gustaría pedirte, o más bien encargarte, es que encuentres una cura… pero para mi hermana. No se merece esto.

- ¿Y tú si? Solo tienes catorce años, aún tienes cosas por hacer.

- El tratamiento no funciona, mi corazón cada vez me late más despacio y se me detiene a menudo… ¿de verdad hay salvación para mi? Kari aún no ha llegado a esta fase, ella si puede salvarse.

- Te sigues preocupando más por tu hermana que por ti mismo… has sido así durante cinco largos años.

- Y así seguirá siendo – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la sala.

Si sus anteriores pesadillas habían sido en un entorno totalmente oscuro, viendo como Kenji, Tai o Sora salían dañados por su culpa, o al menos eso decía la voz que le hablaba a su cabeza, esta vez era un sueño totalmente distinto.

Kari Kamiya estaba de pie en el salón de su casa, pero en su casa de Odaiba, no era ese. Este era el salón de la casa en la que vivieron el tiempo que estuvieron en Hikarioka.

- ¿Qué…?

Daba igual hacía donde mirase, todo era distintos a su casa actual en Odaiba y no cabía duda de que esa era la de Hikarioka, el televisor, la cocina no separada del salón, una puerta menos… no cabía ninguna duda de donde estaba.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

Las luces estaban apagadas y solo podía ver gracias a las farolas de la calle. No le daba miedo estar allí pero tampoco entendía la razón por la que estaba allí. Oyó entonces un gritó que la asustó, proveniente de una puerta entre abierta.

Más que el grito de una persona había sido el grito desgarrador de una bestia, de una bestia que rugía con furia y dolor. De cuclillas, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta. La reconoció, pues era la que pertenecía al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

- ¿H-Hermanito…?

Miró por el pequeño hueco, pero no pudo ver nada. Abrió un poco, con lentitud y pudo ver como un bulto agazapado en una esquina, temblando y gimiendo. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver bien.

- ¿K-Kenji…?

Con miedo, entró en la habitación. No sabía si lo que le esperaba allí sería Kenji u otra cosa, pero pronto salió de dudas, porque oyó la voz de su hermano decirle algo.

- ¡No! ¡No te me acerques, Kari! – Le rogó, aunque era su voz no lo parecía, era como si estuviera mezclada con otra, como si fueran dos voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora mismo!

No le hizo caso y se acercó, habiendo preferido luego no hacerlo. Kenji se giró para mirarla pero no se parecía a él, al menos en parte. Tenía parte de la cara desfigurada, así como parte del cuerpo, pareciendo que algo le estuviera robando el cuerpo o se hubiera unido a él.

- ¡¿H-Hermanito?

- ¡Te dije que te fueras!

Lo que a la vez era su hermano pero no lo era se lanzó a por ella, lo que produjo que Kari gritase. Cuando se levantó, empapada en sudor en su cama y jadeando, su hermano ya estaba a su lado, apoyado en la escalera de la cama nido.

- ¡Kari, ¿estás bien?

- Tai… ¡Tai!

Kari se lanzó sobre el cuello de su hermano, temblando. Tai iba a subir a la cama pero se dio cuenta de algo, y era que la cama estaba mojada. No le costó encontrar la razón, pues el pantalón de su hermana estaba igual en la zona de su entrepierna.

- Venga… vamos a cambiarte.

Ya en el salón, Kari mantenía la cabeza agachada. Podría ser por vergüenza ante lo que había pasado pero no, todavía temblaba.

- ¿Otra vez esa pesadilla?

Su hermano negó con un movimiento lento de cabeza. Al igual que a Kenji, le había contado en que habían consistido sus pesadillas, y si esas ya le parecían terribles, entonces, ¿cómo había podido ser esa para que se orinase encima?

- He soñado que… nuestro hermanito se convertía en un monstruo…

- ¿Qué?

- E-Estaba en la casa de Hikarioka… y Kenji… gritaba… sufriendo de dolor en una esquina… me rogaba que no me acercase, pero no pude evitarlo… y cuando se giro… estaba completamente desfigurado… como si algo quisiera unirse a su cuerpo o estuviera transformándose… y luego… me ha atacado… ¡ha sido horrible!

Se echó a llorar, llevándose las manos a la cara. Quizás no era una pesadilla tan terrible como Tai pensaba, al lado de las otras estaba claro, pero para Kari, que tenía a Kenji en un pedestal, estaba claro que lo era. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla.

- Ya ha pasado, solo ha sido una pesadilla. Kenji no es ningún monstruo.

- Lo sé… pero… es que era tan real… como si lo estuviera viviendo…

- Eso ya te ha pasado con las otras pesadillas, ¿verdad?

- Si…

- Venga, no le des importancia. Mañana le preguntaremos a Kenji a ver que opina, ¿vale? Lo mejor ahora es irse a dormir antes de que papá y mamá se enteren o nos caerá una buena bronca. Ya me inventaré algo.

- Gracias, hermano… - le agradeció con un beso y Kari se fue a la habitación.

Tai estaba tan sorprendido que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, no recordaba la última vez que su hermana le daba un beso a la vez que le agradecía algo. Ahora estaba más motivado a cumplir la petición de Kenji, sin duda la protegería hasta que este volviese, pasara lo que pasara, incluso si tenía que dar su vida a cambio.


	18. El cumpleaños de Kari Promesa incumplid

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KARI**

**¿PROMESA INCUMPLIDA?**

Que no hubiera ningún incidente nuevo con un digimon fue algo que sorprendió a los niños elegidos, pero eso permitió a Izzy concentrarse en poder crear una nueva puerta que uniera tanto el mundo digital como el real, así como a los demás niños relajarse.

Tai finalmente había olvidado el incidente de hacía unas semanas, y desde luego hablar un poco con su hermano cada noche le había ayudado bastante. Por su parte Kari no es que le hubiera dado mayor importancia, y ahora se estaba centrando en prepararlo todo para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Lo iban a celebrar en uno de los locales más conocidos de la ciudad, Wonder Plaza Bar, que aparte de ser una cafetería donde los padres podían relajarse mientras sus hijos jugaban en el parque infantil que tenía en su interior, además solía realizar cumpleaños de fiestas temáticas. En este caso, el cumpleaños de Kari sería una fiesta de disfraces.

Durante una semana, con ayuda de su madre, Kari había estado preparando su disfraz, que sería un traje basado en Gatomon, su compañera digimon. En cuanto se lo había dicho a su hermano mayor este había afirmado que tenía muchas ganas de verla disfrazada y estaba impaciente por ir. Por más que la pequeña le había insistido, no había querido decirle de que iba a ir disfrazado, que eso sería una sorpresa.

Iban a ir un total de veinte amigos y amigas de Kari, además de su familia y sus compañeros del grupo de los niños elegidos. Estaba ansiosa porque por fin llegara el día, tras el colegio. Por enésima vez miró el cronómetro que colgaba de su cuello. Faltaban en ese momento exactamente veinticuatro horas para que el aparato marcase cero, lo que indicaría que finalmente era la hora en la que ella había nacido y en la que se celebraría su cumpleaños.

- ¿Tú de qué te vas a disfrazar, hermano?

- ¿Pero en serio que hay que ir disfrazado? – Preguntó perezoso, porque la verdad es que no le gustaban mucho esas cosas.

- ¡Claro qué si! ¡Por eso se le llama fiestas de disfraces, tonto!

- Pues no sé… supongo que me pondré la ropa de fútbol e iré de jugador.

- Eres un soso… podrías disfrazarte de Agumon, con pintarte un poco el pelo de naranja y tirártelo hacía delante y hacía atrás ya tendrías la cabeza.

- ¡S-Serás…!

Ríéndose, Kari se marchó corriendo antes de que su hermano la pillase. Estaba feliz de verla así, aunque la idea de vestirse de algo no el hacía excesiva ilusión, pero Kari estaba contenta y había olvidado todos los problemas con lo de los digimon, así como él. Tai también tenía ganas de que volviera Kenji, quería pedirle su ayuda, que los ayudase a combatir contra esos digimon, de la forma que fuera.

Por más que Kenji había insistido en más de una ocasión que no iba a poder hacer mucho, Tai le recordaba como el hermano de Joe ayudó, así como el padre de Matt e incluso los padres de Izzy, y ellos tampoco tenían digimon. Fuera como fuera, no le hizo falta decir que estaría a su lado para cuidar de ellos, no eran necesarias palabras, Tai lo sabía muy bien.

Se rió de si mismo por pensar que su hermano podría ser también un niño elegido. No sería del todo descabellado cuando Gennai pensaba que solo eran siete en un principio, pero no se lo podía tomar en serio. Habló de ello con Izzy y con Gennai, pero este lo negó, tal y como pensaba. Existían solo ocho niños elegidos, que como bien indicaba su nombre, fueron elegidos por sus cualidades ya seis años atrás. Pero, si tenía que ser sincero, no le hubiera importado que Kenji también lo fuera. Luchar a su lado le animaba a seguir adelante, sabiendo que tendría un apoyo seguro en él.

Con Sora hacía mucho que no hablaba, casi desde lo que paso aquel día. Sabía que Kenji si que había hablado con ella, se lo había confesado. Le decía que no se preocupase, que estaba bien y que no le culpaba por lo que había pasado ese día. Aunque, seguramente, hablaban de otras cosas de "enamorados". Aún, habiendo pasado ya casi dos semanas, le costaba de creer que los dos fueran ahora una pareja, aunque solo se habían dado un abrazo. Nunca hubiera pensado que Sora acabaría saliendo con un chico, pensaba que no era de esas.

Se preguntaba que era lo que estaría pensando.

Sora usó el cubo lleno de agua caliente para quitarse el jabón del cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa, al día siguiente, sobre esas horas, Kenji ya estaría de nuevo en Japón para acudir al cumpleaños de su hermana. Pero, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo?

Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, había aceptado su confesión no por tenerle lástima por la poca vida que le quedaba sino porque realmente le gustaba y sentía su corazón danzar cuando estaba cerca de él. Siempre había estado a gusto a su lado y ahora mucho más. Pero, ¿cómo sería su reencuentro? ¿Qué haría Kenji? ¿Qué haría ella?

Se tiró el cubo de agua a la cabeza para aclararse las ideas. Jamás pensó que a ella, una chica tirando a marimacho y desinteresada, le pudiera pasar algo como enamorarse de alguien. Y ahora, no podía sino quitarse a Kenji de la cabeza, por más que lo intentaba. Había hablado con Kenji unas dos o tres veces desde que se fue, no porque este estuviera muy ocupado como para no poder llamar, sino porque sabía lo caro que podría ser llamarla, así que Sora le pidió que no la llamase todos los días. Con llamar para saber que estaba bien le bastaba.

- ¡Sora-chan, me voy a comprar!

- ¡Vale, mamá!

Oyó a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y se preparó para salir. Se rodeó con una toalla el cuerpo y fue a la cocina para tomarse un batido directamente del botellín de plástico. Era algo que no podía hacer si estaba su madre. Su relación con ella había mejorado gracias al problema con Myotismon, pero aún había cosas por las que su madre la regañaba.

Tras beberse el batido de un par de tragos, se preparó para ir a su habitación y vestirse, pero se detuvo en seco. No sabía si había sido su imaginación o que, pero le había parecido verse algo moverse a toda velocidad por el salón. Corriendo fue a comprobarlo, pero allí no había nadie.

Respiró aliviada, su vista le había jugado una mala pasada. Realmente no le gustaba mucho quedarse sola en casa. Ahora que su madre se había ido a comprar, y que su padre estaba en una reunión, el tiempo se le haría eterno. Nunca le había gustado mucho quedarse sola, desde que de pequeña alguien entró a robar estando ella sola en casa. No le pasó nada, pero eso la había dejado marcada para siempre. Si al menos estuviera Biyomon, estaría más tranquila, porque ella la protegería. O quizás, Kenji…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué en todo tenía que meterle a él por medio? Desde luego, había pegado un cambio radical en su forma de ser con esto de aceptar su confesión. ¿En qué más le afectaría?

Cuando por fin estaba delante de la puerta de su habitación, se fijo en que la puerta de la calle estaba entreabierta, lo que la asustó. Cuando se iba, su madre tenía por costumbre cerrar la puerta con llave desde el lado de fuera, nunca se la dejaba entreabierta. Temblorosa, Sora se acercó y miró por el pasillo, pero allí no había nadie.

La cerró y echó el pestillo. Al girarse volvió a ver una silueta negra moverse, esta vez en dirección a la cocina.

- ¿H-Hola?

Estaba asustada y con ganas de echar a correr, sin embargo no podía montar la escenita sin saber realmente si había alguien en la casa o no. Igual solo era un gato que se había colado, no sería la primera vez. Aún así, se acercó a la cocina con cautela, pegada a la pared.

Sin asomarse del todo, lo suficiente para poder ver el lugar, observó, pero no veía a nadie, ni tampoco había sitios donde poder esconderse allí, así que de nuevo su imaginación. De nuevo, respirando aliviada, se preparó para ir a su habitación para vestirse, cuando vio de nuevo una silueta moverse.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?

La silueta se acercaba a ella pero Sora reaccionó a tiempo dándole un bofetón. Quien quiera que fuera el intruso, se rascó la mejilla derecha y continuó su avance, mientras que Sora retrocedía. Esta vez no logró reaccionar a tiempo y el intruso la agarró de las manos cuando intentó golpearle y la lanzó contra la pared, cayéndosele la toalla con el choque.

La joven forcejeaba por liberarse, pero la mano de ese tipo era lo suficientemente grande para agarrarle las dos muñecas y lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirle liberarse.

- ¡Soco-¡ - Su gritó fue apagado cuando el tipo uso su otra mano para taparle la boca.

Sora temblaba, a causa del pánico. No podía creerse que algo así le estuviera pasando, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasarle si su madre no apareciese en ese momento. Lo único que sabía, es que el tipo sonreía y la miraba fijamente.

Finalmente era el día y ya estaban en el lugar para el cumpleaños de Kari. Sus amigos, disfrazados con los disfraces más típicos como de piratas, brujas, médicos, super héroes, etc. ya estaban disfrutando en el parque infantil, mientras que sus padres se repartían las mesas destinadas para los mayores y aprovechar para hablar.

Faltaban tan solo quince minutos para que el cronómetro terminara la cuenta atrás, y Kari, vestida con su traje de Gatomon, estaba ansiosa por ver aparecer a su hermano. El resto de niños elegidos llegaron poco a poco, salvo Sora, a quien todo el mundo extrañó no verla por allí.

- Que extraño que Sora llegué tan tarde – comentó Mimi, que se había disfrazado de princesa.

- Se estará preparando el traje – supuso Matt, disfrazado de estrella del rock.

- Antes llamé a su casa y no contestó nadie, así que supongo que ya viene hacía aquí – como había dicho, Tai fue con su ropa de fútbol. Su hermana se mosqueó un poco, pero bueno, ir de futbolista también era disfrazarse, ¿no?

- No parece estar lejos – les dijo Izzy, disfrazado de circuito de ordenador y enseñándoles el dispositivo digital – Su dispositivo también viene hacía aquí.

- Entonces estará al caer – se sumo Joe a la conversación, con su traje de médico.

- Pues esperemosles a los dos.

Y así pasaron los quince minutos. Kari no se sumó a sus compañeros de clase ni a Tk para jugar, ya que quería recibir a Kenji nada más llegase. Se sentó en el que sería su sitio en la mesa y se mantuvo como una estatua, mirando fijamente pasar los segundos en el cronómetro. Cuánto más se acercaba al cero, más nerviosa se ponía.

Finalmente, este llegó a cero, y Kari se mantuvo allí quieta, mirándolo fijamente. Estuvo así durante cinco minutos, inexpresiva. Preocupada su madre se acercó a ella.

- Kari-chan, vete a jugar… seguro que Kenji ya aparecerá.

Kari la miró, tenía la mirada perdida.

- M-Me prometió que estaría aquí… antes de que llegara al cero…

- Igual se le retrasó el avión y por eso llega más tarde. Verás como viene y…

- ¡Me prometió que estaría aquí para cuando llegará a cero! ¡Es un mentiroso, como hace cinco años! ¡Le odio!

Kari se marchó corriendo, tirando la silla al levantarse de una forma tan brusca, y llorando. Tai quiso detenerla, pero Kari pasó por su lado sin que pudiera hacer nada, dirección hacía la puerta. Odiaba a su hermano mayor, tanto decir que tenía ganas de verla disfrazada, tanto prometerle que estaría con ella en su noveno cumpleaños, y había mentido, como cinco años atrás, cuando prometió volver enseguida.

Comenzó a llorar, triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Jamás se esperaba algo así de su hermano mayor, quien decía que ella era lo más importante para él. No era más que un mentiroso embustero.

La puerta mecánica se abrió, pero no para dar paso a Kari, sino para otro tipo con la cara tapada con un pañuelo que agarró a la niña del cuello y le apuntó a la cara con un cuchillo.

- ¡Atención todo el mundo, dadme todo el dinero o me cargo a la cría!

Algunos de los padres gritaron de pánico, otros se sobre saltaron de la sorpresa y otros se acercaron para rodear el tipo, que apuntaba fugazmente a la niña con la navaja para indicarles que un paso en falso y se la cargaba.

- ¡¿Es qué no me habéis oído? ¡Dadme todo el dinero o la mato! – Amenazó de nuevo.

- ¡E-Espera, no le hagas daño por favor! – Suplico su madre - ¡Déjala ir, te lo suplico!

- ¡Pues deme la pasta, señora!

Tai apretó los dientes furioso. Estaba en el campo de visión de ese tipo y si se movía podía hacerle algo a Kari. De nuevo, estaba fallando en su deber de hermano mayor al proteger a su hermana pequeña, de nuevo Kari estaba en peligro y no podía hacer nada por ella sin ponerla en peligro. ¿Pero por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre era tan inútil?

- ¡Qué me deis el dinero o mató a la c-¡

Cuando algo golpeó en la cabeza al ladrón, este se desplomó en el suelo, y alguien alzó en alto a Kari, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Esa sensación de calidez, seguridad y cariño la conocía muy bien, porque la había sentido hacía tan poco que le era imposible olvidarla. Al mirar el rostro de su salvador no tardó en comprobar las sospechas que ya tenía.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que soy el último en llegar – sonrió Kenji, al ver que ya estaba allí todo el mundo.


	19. El cumpleaños de Kari Las dudas de Sora

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KARI**

**LAS DUDAS DE SORA**

Si la aparición del ladrón había sorprendido a todos, la de ese chico adolescente vestido con traje de capa, sombrero de copa y un antifaz tapándole la cara los había sorprendido más aún cuando salvó a la cumpleañera.

- Mmm… parece que he llegado antes de que empiece la fiesta, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿y este tipo?

- ¡Yoshita! – Se acercó preocupada una de las camareras para atender al ladrón - ¡¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Era nuestro mejor actor!

- ¿M-Mande? – Kenji y Kari la miraban pasmados, sin entender nada.

- Hijo… estaba representando un papel, para darle un poco de vidilla al cumpleaños. Aquí hacen actuaciones de ese tipo – le explicó su madre.

Kari y Kenji no fueron los únicos que se quedaron con cara de no entender nada, Tai estaba igual, porque tampoco sabía que todo eso era una simple actuación, se la había creído de verdad y en una oportunidad iba a aprovechar para atacar al ladrón y salvar a su hermana.

Kenji se disculpó con el hombre, y luego se preparó para volver a coger a su hermana en brazos, pero esta le dio la espalda.

- ¿K-Kari?

- ¡Has llegado tarde! ¡Me prometiste que llegarías antes de que el cronómetro llegará a cero! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

- Ah… estás cabreada por eso… - comprendió rascándose la mejilla, entendiendo perfectamente el cabreo de su hermana – Pero me ha sido imposible venir antes, venía con Sora-chan y…

- ¡No me digas excusas! ¡Faltaste a tu promesa!

- B-Bueno… yo…

Kenji no sabía como solucionar eso. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer? No lograba encontrar la forma de explicárselo para que se le pasase el cabreo.

- No ha sido culpa de Kenji, Kari-chan – sonó la voz de Sora atravesando la puerta – Hemos llegado tarde por mi culpa, perdona.

Al girarse, vio brillar la figura de Sora, que vestía un kimono de tela rosa con estampado de pétalos violetas de flor de cerezo, llevando el pelo recogido con unas horquillas con dibujos de pájaros rosas. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la vieron entrar, porque estaba verdaderamente preciosa, como un ángel que había descendido del cielo.

- S-Sora-chan… e-estás guapísima – la alabó.

- Gracias – sonrió – No te enfades con Kenji, hemos vneido más tarde porque me cuesta caminar con esto puesto.

- ¿Habéis venido juntos? – Preguntó, desconcertada – Pero, si…

- Llegué ayer a primera hora de la mañana. Quería darte una sorpresa y la madre de Sora me permitió quedarme a dormir en su casa.

- ¿L-Llegaste ayer? ¿Y has dormido en casa de Sora-chan? – Le preguntó su madre, sorprendida - ¡Ya podías haber avisado y os habríamos ido a buscar!

- Quería darle una sorpresa mamá.

Su madre suspiró, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía una parte de la cara sonrojada.

- Cielo, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara? La tienes roja como si te hubieras dado un golpe.

- A-Ah… esto, bueno… es que Sora-chan me dio ayer un bofetón y…

- Si no te hubieras colado en mi casa como un vulgar ladrón no te habría golpeado. Pensé que eras un ladrón o un violador.

- Bueno, ya te pedí disculpas, ¿no?

- E-Entonces, ¿has dormido con Sora-chan? – Preguntó interesada su hermana.

- B-B-Bueno… dormir con ella no es exactamente la palabra…

Si recordaba lo de la noche anterior, fue una pesadilla. En cuanto su padre llegó a casa, los pilló a los dos en una posición algo vergonzoa; por un lado, Sora acabando de salir de la ducha, completamente desnuda y con las manos sujetas y la boca tapada por Kenji. No tardó mucho en explotar el hombre y casi cargarse al joven.

Cuando llegó la madre de Sora, pudieron aclarar el malentendido, pero el padre de la chica seguía mirando con malos ojos al joven. Aceptó que se quedará a dormir porque le había explicaod la situación de que quería darle una sorpresa a su familia para el cumpleaños de su hermana, pero no estaba dispuesto a que durmiera bajo el mismo techo que Sora, así que los dos durmieron en el salón. Jamás lo había pasado tan mal, porque en toda la noche, el hombre no le había quitado ojo.

De vez en cuando Sora se asomaba por la puerta de su habitación para ver como iba la cosa. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, hacía el gesto de pedirle perdón a Kenji por ponerlo en esa situación tan complicada. Suerte que se tuvo que ir a primera hora de la mañana a una reunión, porque si no el resto del día hubiera sido un infierno.

- Por cierto hermanito, ese disfraz…

- ¿Te gusta? – Se dio una vuelta, cubriendo parte de su cuerpo con la capa – Este era tu héroe de niña, ¿verdad?

- ¡Tuxedo Kamen! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás guapísimo!

- Gracias – le hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo – Tu si que deslumbras con ese disfraz de gatita, me gusta mucho. Eres la felina más hermosa de todo el planeta.

- No seas tonto…

- Bueno, ¿empezamos el cumpleaños?

- ¡Si!

Fuera del local, ajenos a todo, un digimon los llevaba ya tiempo vigilando. Había estado esperando su oportunidad y parecía que por fin había llegado el momento.

- Preparaos niños elegidos… ¡por qué vais a conocer el terrible y gran poder de Smallmon! – Estalló en una enorme carcajada y se preparó para ir corriendo hasta la puerta, cosa inútil, porque un coche le pasó por encima, aplastándolo y convirtiéndolo en un montón de datos.

El coche aparcó frente a la puerta del local, y una joven de piel blanca, de quizás metro cincuenta y siete, con unos ojos color escarlata y vistiendo su traje de idol deslumbró a todos con su blanca sonrisa.

- Este es el lugar, señorita.

- Muchas gracias, pásame a buscar dentro de dos horas, por favor.

- Será un placer.

La joven entró en el local. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer esas cosas, pero por petición de esa persona haría lo que fuera. Cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, un joven vestido con esmoquin, sombrero de copa y antifaz salió a saludarla.

- Gracias por venir.

- Es un placer. Y, ¿dónde está la cumpleañera?

- Te la presentaré, ¡Kari!

Su hermana dejó un momento a sus amigos para ir a ver que quería su hermano. Al ver a la chica se quedó de piedra, porque la reconoció al instante. Daba igual que ahora llevará el pelo recogido en dos coletas, era imposible confundirla.

- ¡Maeda Ai-san! – Exclamó finalmente.

- Es un placer, Kari-chan – saludó – Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¡¿La conoces, hermanito?

- Bueno, más o menos.

- Me dijo que era tu cumpleaños, y como sé que eres muy fan he decidido venir a tu fiesta. Claro, si me invitas.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Eres superbienvenida!

- Gracias. Toma, esto es para ti.

Le entregó un CD firmado por ella con su último éxito, I wish, firmado de su puño y letra, tanto la carátula como el disco.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo guardaré como un tesoro!

- ¿Qué te parece si luego cantamos juntas?

- ¡Claro qué si!

Y así comenzó la celebración del noveno cumpleaños de la menor de los Kamiya. Algunos niños jugaban en el parque infantil, otros correteando por ahí de un lado a otro, otros cantando en el karaoke, salvo cuando le toco a Kari cantar con Ai, cantando la canción I wish que tanto le encantaba a la pequeña.

Tras la sesión de Karaoke todos comieron un aperitivo, que para los más pequeños consistió en patatas, bocaditos, bebidas de todas las clases y un plato con arroz con carne y pescado, mientras que los mayores ya tomaron otras cosas como sopa de miso, gambas, filetes de carne, etc.

Terminados todos de comer, Kari fue abriendo los regalos, que fueron muy diversos: una power ranger amarilla, vestidos, ropa interior, bisutería, muñecas y hasta un disfraz de idol, como el de Ai. Su hermano no había tenido mucha idea de que regalarle, así que el regalo que le hizo fue la foto que se hicieron todos juntos antes de irse del mundo digital en un marco. Daba igual que fuera algo cutre, a su hermana parecía gustarle, así que eso le bastaba.

El último que abrió Kari fue el de su hermano mayor, que lo abrió con mucha ilusión. Pero cuando por fin estaba desenvuelto el paquete, no lograba saber que era, porque todas las letras estaban escritas en caracteres occidentales y aún no sabía leerlos.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una cámara digital. Mira – la sacó de la caja y le puso las pilas para que funcionará y luego le sacó una foto a su hermana. Al enseñarle la pantalla, a Kari se le iluminaron los ojos - ¿Ves? La foto sale instaneamente y se guarda en la memoria de la cámara y luego se pasan al ordenador o las llevas a la tienda en la que las quieras revelar. Y como el objetivo va protegido con un protector que la hace simular como si fuera un colgante, la puedes llevar encima siempre que quieras.

- ¡Ay, muchas gracias hermanito! – Se lanzó a sus brazos - ¡Vamos a hacernos fotos todos juntos!

Primero fue una foto de toda su familia, luego otra con Ai y su hermano mayor, otra con ella a solas y luego con todos sus amigos, fueron fotos sin parar, y como tenía para hacer más de cien si quería, era un no parar.

Sentado en una mesa, mirando como se divertía su hermana y bebiendo un vaso de té de limón, el joven se alegraba de verla así, y se sentía a la vez triste por todos los cumpleaños que se había perdido a lo largo de esos años. Pero ahora estaba allí y podía disfrutarlo con ella, pero claro, ¿por cuánto tiempo? En verdad prefería no pensar en ello.

- ¿No vas a divertirte con tu hermana? – Le preguntó la idol, que se sentó a su lado.

- Es una niña, lo suyo es que se divierta con sus amigos. Un hermano viejo como yo allí no pinta nada.

- Entonces… ¿por qué los viejos no nos vamos a otro sitio a… pasarlo mejor? – Sugirió con voz sensual.

Sora, que estaba sentada en una mesa un poco más adelante, hablando con Mimi e Izzy, captaba toda la conversación y eso último no le había gustado nada. Ni mucho menos el tonito de voz que había puesto.

- Así que pasarlo mejor, ¿eh? Me gusta, ¿qué tienes pensado?

- El baño de chicas es bastante amplio… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No te andas con rodeas, ¿verdad? – Rió – Pero lo siento, este pájaro ya esta dentro de una jaula.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

- Ves a esa chica de allí – señaló a Sora, que tuvo que girarse rápidamente para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba escuchando – Es mi novia.

Al oír esas palabras, Sora enrojeció, pero ninguno de los dos lo noto al no verle la cara.

- ¿La del kimono? – Parpadeó varias veces - ¡Pero si es una cría! ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Si no me equivoco… once.

- ¿Va en serio que sales con ella? Vale, es mona y tal, pero a su edad yo aún le cambiaba los pañales a mis muñecas.

- Pues si, desde hace un par de semanas que somos pareja.

- Vaya, vaya… no sabía que te fuera ese rollo. Pero eso no quita que mi proposición siga en pie.

- Lo siento – se negó con una sonrisa – Esas cosas solo pueden hacerse con tu pareja.

- Eres muy tradicional… que aburrido.

- Lo soy.

El móvil de Ai comenzó a sonar, teniendo como politono una de sus canciones. Contestó a desgana. Era su representante, para avisarle de que ya estaba esperando en la puerta con el coche listo para irse.

La idol se despidió de Kari prometiéndole que se volverían a ver y salió acompañada por Kenji. Sora, que no le había gustado nada lo que había oído, ¿qué se había creído que hacía esa chica ofreciéndole esas cosas a Kenji? Vale, no es que estuviera celosa… vale si, si que lo estaba. Y que Kenji la hubiera confesado como su novia la hacía muy feliz, pero no le gustaba nada la actitud de esa chica, por muy famosa que fuera.

Sin que se dieran cuenta salió del local y se escondió en la esquina, desde donde podía oír todo perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Es tu ultima oportunidad, Kenji.

- He de rechazar por tercera vez, supongo – rio – No es bueno que hagas esas cosas con todos los chicos que te gustan, Ai.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo me lo paso bien y ellos también. Ninguno se me ha quejado. Eres el único que se resiste a hacerlo.

- No soy esa clase de chicos.

- Tienes ya la edad, Kenji… no deberías andar con chiquillas que jueguen con muñecas, sino caminar con chicas desarrolladas, como yo – le insinuó, moviendo sus pechos ya desarrollados hasta la talla noventa – Esa niña lo máximo que te puede ofrecer es jugar a las casitas.

Sora estaba ya harta de oír como se metía con ella. Vale, es cierto que no estaba muy desarrollada, ni siquiera había tenido su primer periodo como otras compañeras de clase y sus pechos todavía no se había desarrollado, casi no tenía nada. Y también es cierto que no le interesaba hacer esas cosas pervertidas que la otra le ofrecía a Kenji, y sabía perfectamente como iba el tema, pero es que… ¡era demasiado pronto!

Sin embargo esa chica tenía razón, a su edad, Kenji ya estaba listo para hacerlo. No solo que estaba listo, sino que debería querer hacerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué había elegido a una niña que aún no había terminado la escuela elemental primaria? Si los veía juntos, desde luego hacían mejor pareja que estando con ella.

- Además, te queda solo un año, ¿no deberías aprovechar mejor la vida y divertirte más?

Sora se quedó en blanco y con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Cómo que solo un año? ¿Solo le quedaba un año? ¿Se refería de vida? ¿A Kenji solo le quedaba un año de vida? No, no podía ser. Si hacía dos semanas le había dicho que tenía para más tiempo.

- No por ello voy a cometer locuras y ponerle los cuernos a la persona que quiero, ¿no? Además, es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, no voy a desaparecer porque si.

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros dándose finalmente por vencida – Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes donde estoy.

- Ale – Se despidió.

La idol se metió en el coche y no tardó en desaparecer en la bajada de la sexta con la cuarta avenida. Si lo pensaba bien no es que la chica estuviera mal, pero a Kenji no le iban esos rollos, ni tampoco tenía pensado ponerle los cuernos a Sora. Se giró para volver al local, pero en la puerta estaba Sora, fija como una estatua y mirando al suelo.

- Vaya… supongo que lo habrás oído todo – se imaginó.

- Aja…

- Será mejor que volvamos dentro.

Kenji pasó por su lado sin decir nada más y cuando estaba a punto de entrar otra vez en el local, fue Sora la que dijo algo.

- ¡¿Qué es eso de qué solo te queda un año? ¡¿A qué se refería?

- Lo que has dicho, solo me queda un año de vida – respondió inmediatamente, sin rodeos.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Parece ser que mi corazón está peor de lo que pensaba, y la enfermedad empeora, así que… - se giró para mirarla y dirigirle una sonrisa – En un año, mi vida se apagará como la llama de una vela.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo así tan tranquilo? ¡¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡Es más, ¿por qué te muestras tan indiferente con este tema?

Kenji no dijo nada, solo la miraba con su sonrisa.

- ¡Respóndeme!

- ¿Estás preocupada por mí? – Preguntó, sorprendido.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Soy tu novia, ¿no? – Al oírse decir esas palabras, se llevó las manos a la boca, sonrojada. Vale que ya había aceptado salir con Kenji como pareja, pero esa era la primera vez que lo decía en alto, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos y enterándose todo el mundo que pasaba por la calle.

- Oirte decir eso me hace muy feliz, ¿sabes, Sora-chan?

- ¡No me cambies de tema! ¡¿Por qué te muetras tan indiferente con este tema? ¡Cuando me lo confesaste igual! ¡Parecía que te diera igual lo que te pasase! ¡¿Es qué acaso no piensas en como vamos a sufrir la gente que te quiere? ¡¿Es qu-¿!

Sora se calló cuando Kenji la rodeo con sus brazos. Si esperaba que fuera un abrazo cálido, cariñoso y afable se llevo una terrible desilusión. No, fue todo lo contrario, los brazos de Kenji estaban temblando.

- ¿Ves lo que me pasa cuando pienso en eso? No es que me muestre indiferente, sino que no quiero pensar en eso… claro que le tengo miedo a la muerte, y me gustaría vivir más para hacer más cosas – confesó – Pero… el destino es cruel y ha decidido que ya he vivido demasiado y segara mi vida de aquí a un año.

- P-Pero eso no es justo – lloró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Para mi lo es – se apartó un poco y le secó las lágrimas de los ojos – Porque eso me ha permitido darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, del mismo modo de lo importante que es mi familia para mi.

- Pero yo… esa chica tenía razón, Kenji… soy una cría todavía… hay cosas que no podrás hacer conmigo, como eso que ella de´cia… y si te queda un año… deberías…

- Me da igual – admitió – No necesito esas "cosas" para tener un último año de vida feliz. Estar con mi familia, y estar contigo, será más que suficiente. Así que no le des más vueltas a lo que Ai ha dicho, ¿vale? Para mi eres perfecta así como eres y no te cambiaría por una de mi edad aunque se abriera de piernas en medio de la calle.

- Kenji…

Finalmente, pudieron concluir lo que en aquella tarde fue interrumpido en la habitación de Kenji cuando Kari se despertó tras darle el ataque. Sus labios se fundieron en uno solo, fue algo mágico para ambos, algo cálido, algo suave y tierno, algo celestial. Al separarse, Sora no se atrevía a mirarle, sonrojada y Kenji sonreía ante esa actitud de a veces de niña pequeña que tanto le gustaba de ella.

- Será mejor que volvamos dentro, o se preocuparán.

- Si…

Y cogidos de la mano ambos volvieron al local, para así asistir al final del cumpleaños de Kari. Y no era lo único que concluyo ese día, porque finalmente, el noviazgo de esta pareja se formalizó ante todos cuando durante una actuación de ambos Kenji y Sora se besaron tras cantar una canción juntos ante todo el mundo.


	20. Vuelta al mundo digital

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**AL MUNDO DIGITAL**

**¿DIABLOMON AHORA ES UN ENEMIGO?**

Como habían acordado con Izzy, los ocho niños elegidos se habían reunido en su casa, para hacer por fin la primera prueba de la nueva puerta digital que había creado. Animado por su hermana, Kenji se les había unido, no muy convencido de lo que iban a hacer.

- Bueno, pues ya lo sabéis. No es seguro al cien por cien que vaya a funcionar – recordó por enésima vez.

- Pero si no lo probamos no lo sabremos – volvió a insistir Matt.

- Yo no estoy muy segura de esto… - tembló Mimi, que de solo recordar como Izzy había insistido varias veces que podían salir a un mundo totalmente distinto al mundo Digimon se le ponía la piel de gallina.

- ¿Será seguro? – Joe como siempre tan negativo.

- Venga chicos, nos fue bien al volver cuando lo de Myotismon y nos irá bien ahora, ya lo veréis. Preparaos.

Todos sacaron sus dispositivos digitales, apuntando a la pantalla del ordenador de Izzy. Al carecer de uno, Kenji se sujetó a su hermano.

- ¡Vamos, en marcha!

Los dispositivos digitales comenzaron a emitir un brillo cegador, cada vez más y más potente. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, todos eran absorbidos por la pantalla y teletransportados a un túnel digital.

Dark Phantomon hizo una reverencia a su señor que, desde detrás de la cortina, le hizo una señal para que hablase.

- Mi señor, nos han informado que Smallmon ha caído también.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿También lo han derrotado? ¡¿Otra vez ese digimon?

- No… bueno… verá… resulta que… em…

- ¿Si? – Frunció el ceño ante las reservas de su subordinado al explicarle que le había ocurrido a Smallmon.

- Al parecer… un vehículo que los humanos llaman coche le pasó por encima y… una rueda lo aplastó.

- Un… ¿coche?

Los dos digimon estuvieron un buen rato mirándose en silencio, sin saber que decir. La situación de la muerte de uno de sus hombres resultaba tan absurda como poder decir algo en positivo.

- Ejem… ¿y habéis descodificado ya los archivos?

- Están a punto, mi señor.

- Quiero verlos cuanto antes.

- Así se hará.

Cuando Dark Phantomon hubo abandonado la cámara, el digimon tras la cortina no pudo reprimir una risotada. Se había contenido por haber estado el digimon ante él, pero es que no podía aguantarse ya más. Morir de esa forma era demasiado gracioso.

Al recobrar el sentido, Kari se encontraba apoyada en las piernas de Sora. Intentó reincorporarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Tranquila, hazlo poco a poco. Nos hemos dado un buen golpe.

- ¿D-Dónde estamos?

- ¿Por qué no lo adivinas? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

Eso le bastó a Kari para saber la respuesta. A pesar de que le había aconsejado que no lo hiciera así, se levantó corriendo para mirar a su alrededor; árboles irreconocibles, ni un solo rastro de un edificio ni de coches, un aire limpio y un cielo claro y despejado… no había duda, estaban en el mundo digital.

- Vaya, al fin despiertas – le dijo su hermano Tai acercándose a ella – Llevas más de una hora dormida.

- ¿T-Tanto? – Miró para todos lados, pero no veía a nadie más que ellos tres - ¿Y Kenji y los demás?

- Han ido a ver con Izzy donde nos podríamos encontrar. Parece ser que no hemos caído justo en el lugar que estaba previsto – le explicó Sora – Kenji se ha ido con ellos para ver la zona, nada más.

- Jooo… yo que quería enseñárselo personalmente – se cruzó de brazos, algo molesta.

- Cuando venga le puedes enseñar el resto del mundo digimon, Kari-chan – la animó Sora.

- Seguro que prefiere que lo haga su novia – al oír esto, Sora se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Venga, no digas eso. Estoy segura que si le dices que quieres enseñárselo te acompañará.

- No sé…

Tai tosió para captar la atención de las chicas, en parte lo hacía para interrumpir la conversación, porque no le gustaba nada el giro que estaba dando todo eso.

- En fin, será mejor que esperemos y…

- ¡Ya vienen por allí! – Los avistó Kari.

El grupo se junto de nuevo con la reincorporación de los niños elegidos restantes y el invitado. No hubo mucho de que ponerles al día, aparte de que Izzy había descubierto más o menos donde se encontraban y ya habían acordado reunirse con Gennai en su casa submarina.

- Por aquí – encabezó Izzy la marcha, usando su ordenador portátil como GPS.

Siguiendole de cerca estaban Joe y Mimi, seguidos por Tai, Matt y Tk, luego Kari y finalmente Kenji y Sora.

El mayor de los Kamiya miraba en todas direcciones, sobre todo a los árboles. Nunca había visto unos árboles como esos en la Tierra, lo que demostraba donde se encontraban. Por no hablar de ciertos frutos o tipos de plantas que había visto mientras ayudaba al equipo de exploración.

- Oye, Kenji… - le susurró al oído Sora.

- ¿Mmm?

- Kari-chan está un poco molesta… deberías hacer algo para animarla.

Debía ser verdad, porque cuando volvió de explorar la zona, la pequeña no le dirigió la más mínima palabra. Pero no comprendía la razón por la que la pequeña tendría que estar enfadada. De improvisto, la aupó por sorpresa y la subió a sus hombros.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Qué haces, hermanito? – Protestó la pequeña ruborizada.

- Cuando eras pequeña e íbamos de excursión te gustaba que te subiera a mis hombros, sobre todo para escaquearte de tener que andar.

- ¡P-Pero ya no soy una niña! – Se quejó, avergonzada - ¡Puedo andar sola!

- ¿Ah, si? Vaya, y a mí que me apetecía cargar contigo un rato… bueno, puedo dejarte en el suelo pues.

Cuando la iba a agarrar para bajarla, la niña se apoyó sobre su cabeza y bufó, algo molesta.

- N-N-No he dicho que no quiero que me lleves… p-p-pero podrías haberlo dicho antes…

La actitud de su compañera hizo reir a los niños elegidos. Al final Tk, raro que hiciera eso, también acabó subiéndose a hombros de su hermano mayor. Según Izzy aún les quedaba un largo camino, así que no se detuvieron.

- Oye, hermanito… ¿a quién quieres más, a Sora-san o a mí?

- ¿Mmm? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Es que últimamente pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo… y me siento un poco sola, no me haces el mismo caso…

Vamos, que sencillamente estaba celosa. Tenía sus motivos claro, desde el cumpleaños de la niña Kenji y Sora se habían estado viendo a menudo, para ir al cine, tomar un helado… y había pasado bastante de su hermana. Aunque no fuera porque no le hubiera pedido que fuera con ellos, a fin de cuentas a ninguno de los dos les importaba tenerla con ellos.

- Os quiero a las dos – le respondió – Como también quiero a Tai, a papá, a mamá…

- ¡Eso no vale! – Le detuvo antes de que dijera alguien más - ¡Tienes que elegir entre Sora-san o yo!

Sora, que estaba aún al lado de Kenji, se reía ante la actitud de Kari. Tras todo lo que habían pasado juntas en el mundo digital nunca imaginó que pudiera comportarse así en determinadas situaciones. La comprendía por otro lado, le había robado a su hermano mayor ya varias tardes, así que era normal que quisiera saber a cual de las dos quería más.

- Veamos… es que os quiero a las dos, pero de forma distinta.

- No lo entiendo, explícate.

- Pues a ver… existen varios tipos de formas de querer. Yo a ti te quiero a la que más de una forma y a Sora a la que más de otra. Por eso me es imposible elegir entre una de las dos, porque os quiero de forma distinta. Pero no te preocupes, que para mí sigues siendo la primera de esa otra forma.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad?

- Claro.

- ¡Te quiero! – Le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos, casi impidiéndole ver, lo que hizo que Kenji caminase dando vueltas de un lado a otro, a punto de caerse estuvieron si Sora no llega a empujarle por detrás para que se mantuviera recto.

Que había una buena caminata hasta la casa de Gennai no era ninguna broma, pues tardaron casi dos horas en llegar. Para cuando finalmente llegaron al lago, los niños elegidos se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa, sobre todo porque ya no existía ningún lago y la casa de Gennai estaba en un despejado, pero pequeño, prado.

- ¿Y el lago? – Quiso saber Tai que miró a su alrededor para ver si lo veía, pero no lograba dar con ninguno.

- Seguramente cuando acabamos con los amos oscuros desapareció, a fin de cuentas Gennai se estaba escondiendo, ya no le hará falta – hipotetizo Izzy.

- ¿No sale nadie a recibirnos? Estoy tan cansada…

Dicho y hecho, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ocho digimon salieron corriendo a su encuentro.

- ¡Taichi! – Gritó animada Agumon al ver a su compañero humano.

- ¡Agumon!

Los dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y cada niño elegido fue a reunirse con su compañero digimon. En esa situación la verdad es que Kenji se sentía como si sobrase allí, pero ver la cara sonriente de Kari y Tai al reunirse con los compañeros con los que habían vivido tantas aventuras llenaba esa sensación de "sobra". Antes de que se quisiera dar cuenta, Kari se acercó sujetando entre los brazos a una gata del tamaño de un bulldog, de pelaje blanco, con dos guantes en cada pata delantera y una larga cola que movia de un lado a otro. Lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¡Mira hermanito, esta es Gatomon, mi compañera digimon!

- Vaya, es una monada – le acarició la barbilla en señal de amistad, cosa que a Gatomon le disgustó en un primer momento, pero luego comenzó a sentir una sensación de cosquilleo que le encantó y se dejó hacer, comenzando sin darse cuenta a ronronear – Debo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi hermana como su compañera, en serio, gracias por protegerla de Myostismon.

- N-No fue nada – rechazó modesta la gratitud, teniendo que dar varias vueltas la cabeza para volver en si y olvidarse de la sensación que le había producido la caricia del hermano de su compañera.

- Así que estos son los digimon, ¿eh?

- Si; el compañero de Tai se llama Agumon, el de Joe Gogamon, el de Matt Gabumon, el de Tk Patamon, el de Mimi Palmon y el de Sora…

- Me llamo Biyomon, es un placer – se presentó la digimon con forma de pájaro rosa, teniéndole un ala, que Kenji aceptó, agarrándola con la mano.

- Es un placer, yo soy Kamiya Kenji, el hermano mayor de Kari y Tai.

- Y también el novio de Sora-san – apuntó Kari, lo que puso algo nerviosos a Kenji y Sora que desviaron la mirada.

- ¿Novio? ¿Qué es un novio, Sora-san? – Le preguntó a su compañera.

- B-Bueno… pues… es… como algo así como un compañero, ¡si, eso es!

- ¿Cómo un compañero? ¿Cómo yo?

- Si, pero algo… distinto, de otra forma.

- Mmm… no lo entiendo… como yo, pero distinto. No lo comprendo.

- Es algo… complicado – desvió la pregunta rascándose la mejilla.

Mientras los niños elegidos se ponían al día con sus compañeros digimon, Gennai salió de su casa, feliz de volver a verlos a todos juntos otra vez. Hacía varios meses desde la última vez, y fue tan solo para sellar la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos, pero parecía que el proceso y el sacrificio de los emblemas falló.

- Me alegro mucho de volver a veros, niños elegidos.

- ¡Gennai! – Gritaron contentos todos a la vez y se acercaron al anciano.

- Será mejor que entremos en casa para hablar largo y tendido sobre todo esto… pero… - miró a Kenji, que no tardó en suponer que es lo que iba a decir.

- No sé preocupe por mi, me daré una vuelta por la zona. Hablad de lo que tengáis que discutir.

- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó Gennai y se dirigió hacía su casa, seguido de los niños elegidos y sus digimon.

Kari y Sora, preocupadas porque Kenji se quedara fuera solo, sin saber nada del mundo digimon, se acercaron a él.

- ¿Estás seguro, Kenji?

- Claro, no os preocupéis. Solo daré un rodeo, no me alejaré mucho.

Le dio un besó a Sora en los labios, corto pero intensó, lo que tranquilizó a la joven. Dándose cuenta de lo molesta que estaba Kari, que apartó la mirada bruscamente, rio por lo divertido que era verla así, celosa como una niña caprichosa que quisiera toda su atención.

- Anda, ven aquí – la cogió entre sus brazos como si de un bebe se tratase y también le dio un beso en los labios, cariñoso como al de Sora, pero con menos intensidad - ¿Ves como os quiero igual?

- Vale… ¡pero la próxima vez me lo tienes que dar a mi primero!

- Claro, claro… venga – le dio una nalgada a la niña – Para dentro.

Se despedía de ellas con un gesto de la mano mientras la veía desaparecer tras la puerta, que se cerró al poco de entrar en la casa. Ya solo, se detuvo un momento a contemplar ese maravilloso prado, los árboles y la paz que reinaba en ese lugar. Era un sitio totalmente diferente al mundo terrenal que conocía.

- Así que este es el mundo digimon… es tan distinto del otro… - comenzó a caminar, observando todo a su alrededor. En su mente lo iba comparando con otro lugar que conocía muy bien, pero ese era sombrío, de color blanco y negro, con un constante oleaje en la costa, casi sin vida, siempre amenazante al no saber que te podías encontrar por donde te movieras. Si, eran dos polos opuestos.

De nuevo Dark Phantomon molestó a su señor haciendo acto de presencia en la cámara, atravesando la pared. A su espalda, una pantalla gigante apareció.

- Mi señor, hemos terminado de descodificar el archivo.

- ¿Y bien?

En la pantalla parecieron imágenes de lo que Mktwomon vio antes de desaparecer. Estaba atacando a un pequeño grupo de niños elegidos, y realmente parecía que había acabado con dos de ellos, pero apareció un digimon de piel oscura, alas de murciélago y aspecto de diablo que acabó salvando a las dos niñas elegidas y acabó poco después con la vida del digimon.

- Ponla otra vez, y paralízala en ese digimon.

Obedeciendo, paró el video justó en el momento en que en la pantalla podía verse al digimon con total claridad, de los pies a la cabeza.

Por culpa de la cortina Dark Phantomon no pudo ver como su amo sonreía, emocionado y excitado al mismo tiempo, pasándose la lengua por sus gruesos y coloridos labios pintados de un carmín turquesa.

- De modo que sigues vivo, hermanito… - murmuro, casi como un susurro, sin apartar la mirada de la imagen de ese digimon.

Kenji tuvo que detenerse para poder descansar. Se había aguantado para no preocupar a sus hermanos ni a Sora, pero desde que despertó en ese mundo notaba que le fallaban las fuerzas, así como que le costaba respirar, además de que notaba un enorme ardor en el pecho.

- Maldita sea… ¡ahora no! – Cayó de rodillas al suelo sujetándose con fuerza el pecho, pero eso no aliviaba esa sensación de fuego que parecía estar abrasándole desde dentro, como si estuvieran haciendo su corazón en una barbacoa – M-Mierda… no… ahora no… por favor… aquí no… - sin poder aguantar más el dolor, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Los niños elegidos se habían repartido los asientos de la habitación a la que Gennai los había llevado. Con un holograma les explicó en que consistía el túnel digital a través del cual se suponía que estaban usando los digimon para llegar al mundo humano.

- ¿Pero es posible eso? Creímos que usamos los emblemas para sellar la puerta – le interrumpió Tai.

- Yo también pensaba que bastaría con eso, pero al parecer aún quedaban rastros de oscuridad en el mundo digimon… alguien encontró la forma de abrir una brecha y usar este túnel para llegar al mundo humano. Aunque no tengo ni idea de como lo ha conseguido.

- ¿Nos tocará luchar otra vez? – Preguntó Mimi preocupada, que temía tener que volver a pasar por los mismos que con los Amos oscuros.

- Aún no sé si se trata de que simplemente digimon a la par van al mundo digital o están siguiendo a alguien. A pesar de lograsteis la paz, aún quedan muchos seguidores de los amos oscuros por el mundo digital.

- ¿Aún quedan seguidores? – Se sorprendió Matt de pensar que aún quedasen digimon que siguieran fieles a los Amos oscuros.

- Si, pero no os preocupéis, son muy pocos. Algunos se están rindiendo gradualmente, otros presentan muchos problemas, pero Meramon, Frigimon, Ogremon y los demás se están haciendo cargo de ese tema.

- Es un alivio… - respiró aliviada Sora al oír mencionar a sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de armas que aportaron un enorme granito de arena en la batalla final contra Piedmon.

- En definitiva, debemos…

Se oyó una explosión que provenía del exterior de la casa, lo que puso en alerta a los digimon y sus compañeros humanos.

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?1 – Exclamó Tai.

Todos salieron fuera a ver que ocurría, acompañados por sus compañeros digitales. En un principio no vieron nada, pero al alzar la vista, Tai vislumbró algo, o a alguien.

- ¡Mirad, allí! ¡Es Diablomon!

Al alzar la vista al cielo, todos pudieron verlo con claridad. El digimon con alas de murciélago y aspecto de demonio estaba levitando en el aire. Kari y Sora se alegraron mucho de verlo otra vez, era toda una sorpresa encontrarlo en el mundo digital. Tai también se alegró, pero su alegría pronto se convirtió en precaución, porque notaba algo muy raro en ese digimon. No parecía el de siempre.

Si tuviera que decir en que se lo había parecido, tendría no solo que haber dicho que era cosa de su sexto sentido, si no también en sus ojos, ahora estaban rojos, llenos de furia y odio, y, sobre todo, maldad.

El digimon rugió y alzó la mano para preparar una enorme esfera de color negro, que cuanta más energía reunía más grande se hacía.

- ¡Tened todos cuidado! – Avisó a sus amigos y compañeros digimon, pero demasiado tarde, porque el digimon lanzó la enorme esfera negra contra ellos, causando una enorme explosión que creó un enorme tornado negro que se elevó hasta el cielo del mundo digital.


	21. Confusión

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**CONFUSIÓN**

Dark Phantomon se asustó al ver como su señor se levantaba de golpe de su trono. Algo había captado su atención, algo lejano.

- Está aquí… le siento… - se estremecía de la emoción al sentir una energía tan oscura como la suya, ambas vibraban en resonancia.

- ¿Señor?

- ¡Buscad ahora mismo a Diablomon! – Ordenó - ¡Quiero que localicéis a ese digimon!

- ¡Si, mi señor!

Diablomon gruñía mientras levitaba de un lado a otro, esperando a que la nube de polvo se disipara. Quería estar seguro que había acabado con su objetivo.

Algo brillante llamó su atención entre la nube de polvo, por lo que empezó a descender lentamente, pero siempre alerta. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficiente prudente y una flecha de luz le pasó rozando la mejilla izquierda, dejándole una pequeña rozadura.

El polvo se disipó de golpe mostrando un campo de luz multicolor, formado en colaboración entre Angemon y Angewomon, quienes habían podido digievolucionar a tiempo para proteger a sus compañeros humanos.

Al ver que seguían vivos, Diablomon rugió furioso y se preparó para lanzar de nuevo el ataque, pero en respuesta Angewomon preparó de nuevo su flecha de luz.

- ¡Angewomon, espera! – Le rogó Kari - ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Tiene que haber una explicación para que este haciendo esto!

- Pero, Kari…

- ¡Ahora no podemos quedarnos a pensar en eso, Kari! – La arrastró su hermano hacía él - ¡Angewomon, atácale o acabará rompiendo la barrera!

- ¡No, no lo hagas!

Pero al ver como el digimon lanzaba las bolas oscuras Angewomon no se lo pensó y disparó la flecha para destruirla y acabar con ese digimon. Sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto la flecha le atravesará el pecho, que desaparecía en un montón de datos. Lamentaba no obedecer a su compañera digimon, pero su vida estaba en peligro y eso era lo primero.

Al entrar en contactó con la esfera oscura, la flecha absorbió su poder y lo purificó con el poder celestial, saliendo disparada a más velocidad contra el digimon. Esperaba poder acabar ya con todo eso, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa para su desgracia: el digimon paró la flecha con las manos desnudas y la destrozó.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó la digimon que era la primera vez que veía que destrozaban así una de sus flechas.

- ¡Ocúpate de la barrera, Angewomon! ¡Yo me ocuparé de él!

- De acuerdo, Angemon, pero ten cuidado.

Sustituyendo el intercambio de fuerzas para mantener la barrera activa, Angemon salió en dirección al digimon oscuro y preparó su bastón para usarlo para el combate. Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en el aire; mientras Angemon usaba su bastón para atacar, Diablomon usaba sus afiladas garras, como las de un águila, para intentar arañarle o atravesarle, o incluso cortarle la cabeza.

Cada choque entre esos dos digimon generaba una pequeña onda expansiva que hacía temblar las hojas de los árboles del bosque de los alrededores, así como pequeños rayos oscuros y blancos que caían cerca de donde estaban los niños elegidos, destrozando el suelo.

- ¡Takeru-kun, por favor! ¡Dile a Angemon que pare!

- Pero Kari-chan, él no está atacando. No puede ser ese mismo Diablomon – la intentó convencer.

- ¡Sé que es él, por favor, no le ataquéis! ¡Debe pasarle algo!

- ¡Kari, ya vale! – Le gritó su hermano, ya harto de oírle de insistir con lo mismo una y otra vez - ¡Si fuera el mismo no nos estaría atacando!

- ¡Pero-!

- ¡Ya vale, ¿entendido?

Kari apretó los puños con fuerza, casi a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué no le creía lo que estaba diciendo? Estaba segura que ese digimon era el mismo que les estaba ayudando en el mundo humano. No tenía explicación para la razón por la que les estaba atacando ahora, pero tenía claro que era el mismo.

- Tai, te estás pasando un poco – intervino Sora – Sé que es una situación peligrosa, pero no tienes porque ponerte así con ella.

- ¿Tú también piensas que es el mismo Sora? – Le preguntó, cabreado - ¡¿Es qué no veis que nos ha intentado matar?

- ¡No he dicho que crea que sea el mismo! ¡Pero no veo bien que grites a Kari-chan cuando no ha hecho nada malo!

Kari, harta de tanta discusión, logró soltarse del agarre de su hermano y salió corriendo de la barrera, alejándose del grupo.

- ¡Kari! – Tai iba a salir tras de ella, pero Matt y Joe lo detuvieron - ¡Soltadme! ¡Kari!

Kari se detuvo y miró al cielo, para ver como iba el combate. No paraban de chocar el uno contra el otro, pero sin llegar a herirse, lo que significaba que aún estaban en tablas. Si miraba hacía el pasado, la de veces que ese digimon había aparecido para salvarla, no solo a ella sino también a Sora, era imposible que pudiera confundirse al verlo. Vale, existirían muchos digimon de la misma clase, pero ese Diablomon, para ella solo existía uno y estaba segura que era el mismo.

Al sentir que uno de los niños había salido de la barrera, tras lanzar un enorme rugido al basto cielo, Diablomon comenzó a descender a toda velocidad, preparando sus garras para matar a esa niña.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Maldijo Angemon al ver como el digimon iba hacía Kari.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que concentró su energía en su mano derecha y lanzó su ataque cargado con todo su poder celestial. Debía llegar a tiempo, antes de que el digimon alcanzase a la niña.

- ¡Kari, vete de ahí! ¡Apártate! – Le rogaba su hermano, pero parecía no oírle.

La niña no hizo caso a su hermano ni tampoco huyo por propia voluntad, simplemente expandió los brazos, decidida a recibir el ataque del digimon, lo que hizo que casi le diera un ataque al corazón a Tai.

- ¡Yo sé que eres el mismo digimon, Diablomon! ¡Para de luchar contra nosotros, por favor!

Para Tai, y el resto de los niños elegidos todo pasó como a cámara lenta. El digimon destrozó el suelo cuando sus pies frenaron su descenso y sus afiladas garras, como cuchillas, se detuvieron justo a un par de milímetros de los ojos de Kari, que no había cerrado los ojos en un solo momento, ni se había movido, dispuesta a recibir el golpe si hacía falta.

Satisfecha de ver que el digimon se había detenido a tiempo, Kari sonrió y le dirigió una mirada dulce.

- Sabía que eras tú… ¿pero por qué nos atacas? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

El digimon parecía no escucharla, más bien parecía que estaba luchando contra algo porque la mano que apuntaba amenazante a la cara de Kari aún seguía allí, pero no era capaz de avanzar los últimos milímetros para acabar con la niña.

- ¡Kari, apártate! – Le gritó Angemon desde el cielo.

En ese momento se percató de que el ataque de Angemon se dirigía hacía ellos. Si impactase directamente en el digimon no pasaría nada, pero el ataque iba directo justo al centro entre los dos, por lo que le acabaría causando un gran daño por muy humana que fuera, el poder celestial la dañaría gravemente.

Consciente de la situación, Diablomon se tiró sobre la niña y la cubrió con sus alas para protegerla, recibiendo el ataque del digimon angelical de lleno en su espalda y lanzando un terrible rugido de dolor que resonó en todo el bosque, asustando a los digimon menores.

- ¡Diablomon!

El digimon comenzó a quejarse por el ardor que sentía en la espalda, justo en la base de las alas. El ataque de Angemon le había dado de lleno y encima era un ataque sagrado, por lo que a un digimon diablo como él le haría mucho más daño.

- ¡Oh, no!

Kari salió corriendo de su escondite y se quitó la camiseta, para así poder quitar las bragas que el digimon tenía en la espalda. Durante el proceso lanzó gemidos de dolor como el de antes, pero la niña elegida no se asustó y se mantuvo más ocupada en su tarea de quitarle toda piel digital quemada que preocuparse por sus gemidos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, el digimon alzó el vuelo y se marchó volando dirección al bosque, perdiéndosele de vista en cuestión de segundos.

Con el peligro ya pasado, Angewmon y Angemon volvieron a su anterior forma, desapareciendo así la barrera. Tai corrió hacía su hermana, que lo miró emocionada.

- ¡¿Has visto como yo tenía razón? ¡Era el mismo Diablo-! – La bofetada que su hermano le propinó la cortó, casi haciéndola caer por lo fuerte que le había golpeado.

Pálida por algo que no se esperaba, puso su mano en la mejilla sonrojada y miró a su hermano, con ojos temblorosos.

- ¡¿Estás tonta o qué? ¡Podría haberte matado!

- P-Pero, hermano…

- ¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Has cometido una estupidez que casi te cuesta la vida! ¡No vuelvas a hacer una tontería así!

- P-Pero yo sabía que era él… yo…

- ¡Me da igual si era el mismo o no! ¡¿Me has oído?

Kari cerró los ojos asustada. Alguna vez su hermano se había enfadado, pero nunca así. Todos los demás estaban igual de sorprendidos.

- Venga, Tai – intervino Sora – No te pases tanto con Kari-chan, ¿vale? A fin de cuentas no ha pasado nada.

- No te metas en esto, Sora. No es asunto tuyo. Que salgas con mi hermano no te da derecho a meterte en nuestros problemas, ¿vale?

- ¡O-Oye! – Se molestó - ¡No me estoy metiendo pero no veo justo que te pases así con ella!

- ¡Estos temas no te incumben, Sora!

Los dos comenzaron a discutir y Kari no pudo evitar llorar, lo que detuvo la discusión de ambos.

- ¡Seguro que si Kenji llega estar aquí me hubiera creído! ¡Eres un idiota, Tai! ¡Te odio! – Y llorando a lágrima viva se marchó corriendo, adentrándose en el bosque.

- ¡K-Kari-chan, espera! – Sora salió corriendo tras ella, seguida por Biyomon y Gatomon.

Tai no fue tras ellas, no porque no quisiera impedir que su hermana pequeña se adentrará en el bosque, donde podría salir algún otro digimon a atacarla. La razón era que no se atrevía. Se miró la mano, temblorosa, con la que le había dado la bofetada. Esa era la primera vez que pega a su hermana.

Y lo que más le dolía es que lo que Kari había dicho, que si Kenji hubiera estado allí la hubiera creído, era una verdad incuestionable. ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser como su hermano y ser simplemente una persona que viera el lado positivo de las cosas? Cuando Sora y Kari estuvieron a punto de morir por su culpa en ningún momento le reprochó nada, ya que se habían salvado, ¿entonces por qué no podía ser igual que él?

Sus amigos se acercaron para darle y ánimos para tranquilizarle, así como su compañero digimon. Gennai por su parte se entretenía jugueteando con la punta de su largo bigote, lo que acababa de ver le parecía muy interesante.

- De modo que ese era Diablomon, ¿eh? – Lo dijo en voz alta, pero nadie lo escucho – Esto se esta poniendo muy raro cada vez.

Dark Phantomon volvió a aparecer en la cámara de su señor atravesando la pared, una de las ventajas de ser un fantasma y no tener un cuerpo orgánico. Tras hacerle una reverencia, comenzó a hablar.

- Mi señor, lamentamos decirle que no hemos localizado al tal Diablomon, pero si hemos detectado el uso de una gran cantidad de energía oscura hará unos pocos minutos.

- Ese ha debido ser él, no hay duda. ¿En qué nivel estaba la energía utilizada?

- Nivel seis.

- Mmmm… - se quedó pensativo un momento. La energía oscura la medían del nivel 1 al 10, siendo el diez el más bajo y el uno el más poderoso. Si era de nivel seis eso quería decir que estaba por debajo de la media, cosa que lo decepcionó – Diablomon poseía una energía oscura de nivel tres… no puede ser que su poder haya decaído tanto todos estas décadas.

- ¿Señor?

- Seguid buscándole – ordenó y desapareció de su trono como si nada.

Dark Phantomon no era la primera vez que veía desaparecer a su amo así, por lo que ni se perturbó al no ver ya su silueta. Era uno de sus pocos siervos que lo habían visto fuera de esas cortinas, así que verlo hacer eso era un pequeño truco de magia al lado de su auténtico poder.

Solo le quedaba obedecer las órdenes, así que se marchó de la habitación para volver a la sala de búsqueda y poner las pilas a los digimon detectores para que encontraran a ese digimon que tanto interesaba a su amo, aunque no sabía porque.

Sora y las dos digimon tuvieron que detenerse al no poder ver ya a Kari por ningún lado. Hacía ya rato en verdad que la habían perdido de vista, pero no podía ser que hubiera corrido mucho más lejos que ellas, a no ser que se hubiera escondido.

- ¡Kari-chan! – Gritó y las digimon la imitaron.

No consiguieron ninguna respuesta.

- Ese idiota de Tai… - murmuró apretando el puño furiosa al recordar no solo como había tratado de manera injusta a Kari, sino también por como la había tratado a ella.

Vale, es cierto, Kari no era su hermana y también había cometido una estupidez, pero no era para darle un bofetón y gritarle de esa forma. Kari tenía una hipótesis, y esta había resultado correcta, no había motivos para darle ese bofetón.

- Allí hay alguien, Sora-san – le indicó Gatomon, señalando un claro en el bosque.

Pensando en que podría ser Kari, que igual se había caído o desmayado, fueron a toda prisa al lugar donde Gatomon había visto, o le había parecido ver a alguien. Al llegar vieron a alguien, si, pero no era Kari. Un joven de cabello castaño yacía en el suelo. Sora lo reconoció al instante.

- ¡Kenji! – Exclamó, asustada.

Le dio la vuelta para apoyarle la cabeza entre sus piernas y le llamó varias veces por su nombre, hasta que finalmente obtuvo una respuesta, lo que la hizo respirar aliviada.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que se le aclarase la vista, porque lo veía todo borroso. Al hablar, su voz parecía un susurro y se le notaba que le costaba.

- ¿So… Sora… chan? Ugh… ¿qué ha…?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Le preguntó preocupada. Se quitó uno de los guantes para posar la mano en la frente, y así comprobar su temperatura, pero era normal.

- Ugh… no lo sé… yo… de pronto…

Como si algo se le hubiera clavado en el pecho, Kenji apretó su mano en la zona donde estaba su corazón, dando una vuelta completa que lo separó del lado de Sora.

- ¡Kenji, ¿es un ataque? ¡¿Es eso?

El joven se quejaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, intentando no gritar, pero bastaba con verle la cara para saber lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

- ¡Espera, iré a buscar ayuda!

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el chico la agarró de la muñeca para impedir que se marchase. Sora forcejeó al principio pero, al cruzar sus miradas, comprendió sin palabra alguna porque la había detenido. No quería que nadie lo viera así, y mucho menos sus hermanos.

Tardó un par de minutos en relajarse y de nuevo se acomodó en las piernas de Sora. Biyomon y Gatomon fueron a traerle algo de agua para que su garganta seca se hidratase, así como alguna hierba medicinal para el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo, con ternura.

- Ah… lamento haberos preocupado… y como me sigas acariciando el pelo así me dará otro ataque, pero de ganas de quererte aún más.

- Si eres capaz de decir tonterías cuando te acaba de pasar esto es que estas mejor – sonrió.

Sora lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Al principio le fallaron un poco las piernas, pero consiguiendo más apoyo en un árbol pudo mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Y qué hacéis por aquí? Y si Gatomon está aquí, ¿por qué no está Kari con ella?

- Bueno… es que…

- ¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó al ver como Sora bajaba la mirada.

- No sabemos donde está Kari – le respondió Gatomon – Ha salido corriendo y no la encontramos.

- Mmmm… ¿corriendo? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Miró a Sora, pero esta no respondió – Bueno, ya me lo contaréis, lo primero es buscarla.

- Pero, Kenji, en tu estado…

- No te preocupes, puedo caminar bien. Lo de antes es solo que me encontraba un poco débil, nada más – la calmó con una sonrisa.

Sora se la devolvió, pero en cuanto le dio la espalda su cara tranquila y calmada se convirtió en una de preocupación, con unos ojos inquietados fijos en Kenji. Sabía que le había mentido para no preocuparla, pero no estaba bien. Un ataque lo dejaba muy débil y si se mantenía en pie solo era porque quería encontrar a Kari.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Kari había desaparecido, ¿y Kenji no estaba preocupado? Eso la dejo desconcertada.

Le siguieron de cerca mientras llamaban a Kari, pero Kenji no lo hacía, lo que dejaba más aturdida a Sora todavía. Para cuando se quiso dar cuentas llegaron a un pequeño arroyo, y allí sentada en una roca estaba Kari, llorando.

Sora y los digimon no cabían en su asombro, ¿cómo la había encontrado tan fácilmente? Las preguntas tenían que venir luego, porque Kenji se acercó directamente a su hermana y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó. Como no obtuvo respuesta, se arrodilló frente a ella y le levantó la cara para que lo mirase fijamente y le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo – No es bueno que una princesa llore, eso estropea toda su belleza.

- Hermanito… - Por fin había terminado de secarle las lágrimas de la cara cuando Kenji se percató de que tenía roja la mejilla derecha, y también un poco hinchada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla? – Preguntó, intrigado.

- ¡Buaaaaaah, hermanito! – Estalló de nuevo en llanto, pero esta vez tirándose sobre los brazos de su hermano y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder sacar nada en claro de ella, intentó calmarla acariciándole la cabeza con ternura. La pequeña estuvo un buen rato llorando hasta que finalmente cayó rendida y se durmió. Como no le quedaba otro remedio para la vuelta, la llevó entre sus brazos, haciéndoles simular una cuna, para así no despertarla.

- Al final se ha quedado dormida

- De pequeña era igual. Se ponía a llorar como una descosida y luego se quedaba dormida sin ton ni son – le explicó a Sora, para luego mirar la cara dormida de su hermana – Parece un ángel…

- Si…

Biyomon y Gatomon no es que supieran mucho del mundo humano, pero viendo a esos dos juntos se notaba un ambiente distinto, como una conexión entre ellos. Si Kari fuera un bebe, en lugar de una niña de nueve años, perfectamente podrían pasar por una familia con su hija pequeña.

De vuelta a la casa de Gennai Sora, Gatomon y Biyomon pusieron al corriente a Kenji sobre lo que había, así como la razón por la que Kari había salido corriendo.

- Ah… así que eso ha hecho Tai. Lamento que te haya tratado así, Sora-chan – se disculpó.

- N-No – negó con las manos – No tienes que disculparte, Kenji-san.

El joven de pronto empezó a reírse en una pequeña pero alegre carcajada, lo que dejo a cuadros a la chica. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

- Ya hemos salido como pareja varias veces, pero a veces aún me sigues llamando Kenji-san.

- B-Bueno… - se sonrojó – A veces se me escapa, lo siento.

- No pasa nada.

Tras un cuarto de hora finalmente llegaron a casa de Gennai, donde todo el grupo fueron a recibirles. Tai por su parte fue el único que no se acercó, y más al ver como su hermano cargaba con Kari entre sus brazos. Al pasar por su lado le cerró el paso, quería disculparse.

- Escucha, Kenji, yo…

- Si te has arrepentido de lo que has hecho no hay más que hablar.

- Pero…

- No es a mí a quien tienes que darle una disculpa, ¿lo sabes no?

- Si…

Sin nada más que decir, Kenji se dirigió a la casa de Gennai, donde este le esperaba en la entrada.

- Lamento pedirle esto, ¿pero hay algún sitio donde pueda acostar a Kari hasta que se despierte?

- A la derecha nada más entrar hay un futón preparado.

- Se lo agradezco.

Junto con Gatomon y Sora fueron a donde Gennai había dicho. Kenji se ocupó de acostarla. Como no llevaba camiseta, se desabrochó su camisa y se la puso. Le venía grande, llegándola hasta las rodillas, pero era mejor que se resfriase. Sora la tapó. Seguramente se despertaría en unos minutos, pero cuanto más cómoda estuviera mejor.

- ¿Hay por aquí algún baño? – Preguntó a las chicas – Me gustaría lavarme la cara.

- Si, uno al fondo… - al mirarle fijamente Sora se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no se había percatado antes – Kenji, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- Tienes una rozadura en la mejilla izquierda – le señaló.

Kenji se tocó y notó un pequeño escozor. Si que era una buena rozadura.

- Me la habré hecho al caer – supuso – Voy a tirarme un poco de agua a ver si se me pasa el picor, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – Le preguntó.

- No, no te preocupes. Si estamos solos en un baño quien sabe lo que me apetecería hacerte – bromeó, con cara de sátiro.

Sonrojada, Sora le tiró un cojín justo en el momento que cerraba la puerta. Le había molestado un poco ese comentario, pero estaba feliz. Si era capaz de bromear es que ya estaba de mucho mejor humor.

Gatomon por su parte no le había quitado la vista a Kenji desde que se lo encontraron. Ella si que se había percatado de la rozadura y el verla la inquietaba. No quería desconfiar del hermano de su compañera pero esa rozadura, no sabía porque, pero sabía que le sonaba de algo.

Ya en el baño, Kenji cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se preguntó que razón tendría un anciano que vivía solo para poner un pestillo en el baño, ¿acaso los digimon también necesitaban intimidad para hacer sus cosas? Ese mundo nuevo para el podía ser muy curioso.

Al mirarse en el espejo pudo ver mejor la rozadura y al tocarla le escoció, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Se quitó la camiseta interior y se dio la vuelta, para poder mirarse la espalda. Tal y como suponía, tenía una buena marca de piel quemada, justo en el centro.

- Y yo que pensaba que me picaba lo de la cara…

Se tiró un poco de agua a la cara y al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo ahí estaba Diablomon, mirándolo con la misma frialdad de siempre.

- Te dije que venir a este mundo iba a ser peligroso, y no me hiciste caso – le reprochó.

- Nadie ha salido perjudicado, ¿no?

- Si que te dejen la marca de un ataque angelical en la espalda no te parece salir perjudicado…

- En unos días desaparecerá. Solo tengo que tener cuidado de que no la vean.

- No eres capaz de controlarlo por más que quieras demostrar lo contrario, Kenji. No dejas de ser un simple humano.

- Diablomon… - se secó la cara y luego le hablo dirigiéndole una sonrisa - ¿Acaso has olvidado que dejé de ser humano desde el mismo día de mi nacimiento?

El digimon lo miro con indiferencia. No era la primera vez que tenían una charla sobre ese tema.

- Pensé que decías que mientras tuvieras sentimientos y emociones serías humano.

- Y es cierto, es lo único que me hace sentir que tengo parte de humano, pero por otra parte… luego estás tú.

- La próxima vez igual no seas capaz de impedirme a tiempo que le arranqué la cabeza a tu hermana – habló claro, frío y severo – Así que piénsatelo bien antes de volver aquí.

- Lo tendré presente, no te preocupes…

Y el digimon desapareció, volviendo el reflejo de Kenji. Aceptaba lo que había dicho, Kari se había salvado de milagro, igual no habría una segunda vez. Mejor no apostar por ella.

Cuando se volvió a poner la camisa ocultó el colgante y fue de nuevo junto a Kari. Ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa.


	22. Perdón

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**PERDÓN**

Ya había pasado una semana desde su visita al mundo digital, y la situación entre Kari y Tai se había vuelto un tanto tensa. Enfadada con su hermano, Kari había dejado de dormir en la misma habitación que él, yéndose a dormir todas las noches con su hermano mayor, y tampoco le dirigía la palabra, cuando comían no le decía nada, como si no existiera para ella. A la hora de ir al colegio le había pedido a Kenji que la acompañase, saliendo antes de que Tai estuviera despierto para acompañarlos.

No sabiendo ya que hacer para conseguir el perdón de su hermana, se sentía abatido. Alguna vez habían tenido sus riñas, pero nunca habían estado tanto tiempo sin hablarse. La única vez que recuerda Tai, fueron un par de días, cuando sin querer le rompió su casita de muñecas. Le costó, pero al final Kari comprendió que había sido sin querer. No podía decir que fuera el mejor hermano del mundo, ni mucho menos si se comparaba con su hermano mayor, pero creía haber hecho lo correcto por un lado al gritarle y darle el bofetón, ¿no era así como los adultos hacían entender a los niños que habían hecho algo mal?

Aún era capaz de recordar como cinco años atrás su madre le dio un bofetón cuando sacó a su hermana, estando enferma, a jugar al parque y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital porque se desmayó. En ese momento comprendió que había hecho algo, por mucho que le doliese que su madre le pegase, ¿entonces por qué su madre no era capaz de hacer lo mismo? Se había puesto en peligro, daba igual si tenía razón o no, y sabía que era capaz de volver a hacerlo. Solo quería que comprendiese que no podía hacer ese tipo de locuras.

Tai suspiró y miró el parque desde el balcón. Se encontraba tan desanimado que no le apetecía ni bajarse a chutar un poco el balón. Lo de Kari lo había afectado demasiado.

- ¿Aún estás con esa cara?

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, estaba demasiado abatido.

- Venga, hermanito. No puedes estar deprimido todo el día – intentó darle ánimos, pero parecía que no funcionaba.

- Fíjate si me odia que se ha ido a dormir contigo y todo.

- Bueno, ya había noches en las que se quedaba conmigo, ¿no?

- Pero no porque estaba cabreada conmigo…

- Simplemente está esperando una disculpa, nada más.

- Ya lo intento, pero cada vez que le dirijo la palabra me ignora… - se golpeó débilmente la cabeza con la barandilla, aún así se hizo un poco de daño.

- Mmmm… es que a veces es dura de mollera – rió – En eso se parece mucho a mamá.

En la cocina, la señora Kamiya preparaba un bizcocho para la cena de pronto estornudo tres veces seguidas. Mientras se rascaba la nariz se preguntaba quien estaría hablando de ella.

- ¿No me puedes ayudar a pedirle disculpas? Ya no sé que hacer para hablar con ella, por favor – le rogó.

- Pues… es difícil. La verdad es que Kari no es que me hable muy bien de ti cuando nos vamos a dormir – confesó sinceramente.

- Oooooh… - se deprimió aún más.

Kenji se rascó la cabeza, la cosa no podía continuar así. Kari quería perdonar a su hermano, estaba claro, pero no lo hacía por pura cabezonería. Se le notaba ya que no estaba tan enfadada como el primer día.

Al volver a su habitación se la encontró jugando con el ordenador a un juego de construcción que había instalado para que ella jugase. Generalmente le cortaba el juego cuando llevaba un par de horas, no era bueno que cogiera el hábito de jugar tan seguido.

- ¡Mira, hermanito! ¡Ya casi tengo construida la ciudad!

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Se acercó para ver como iba la cosa y vaya si ya casi la tenía; ayuntamiento, hospitales, colegios, parques… lo tenía ya casi todo y solo llevaba una semana jugando. Se preocupó un poco, teniendo en cuenta que tardó en su partida más de dos meses en lograr todo eso. O era muy burro o Kari era demasiado buena.

- Oye, princesita, mañana terminas antes las clases, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? Si, salimos a las cuatro, después de comer.

- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si pasamos la tarde juntos? Los dos solos.

- ¿Los dos solos? – Se sorprendió de la proposición - ¿Y Sora-san?

- Oh, si quieres la invito. Pero me apetecía más pasar un rato los dos solos por ahí. Aunque si no quieres…

- ¡N-No! ¡Claro que quiero, hermanito! ¡¿Podremos ir al parque? ¡¿Y tomar un helado?

- Claro – respondió con una sonrisa.

Su hermana le dio un fuerte abrazo, seguido de un beso en la mejilla. Luego volvió al juego. Si se ponía a pensar, no recordaba la última vez que fue al parque con su hermana, juraría que todavía era un bebé por aquel entonces. En fin, era una forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tal y como habían acordado, Kenji se pasó a recogerla tras el colegio. Como no había comido mucho en el comedor, porque no le había gustado la comida, la invitó a comer una hamburguesa. Al terminar se fueron hacía el parque.

Mientras su hermana se subía al columpio, Kenji hecho un vistazo a su alrededor. Los columpios y el parque no habían cambiado nada en cinco años, y casi podía ver con claridad ciertos momentos en los que él y su hermano bajaban a jugar por allí, incluso cuando Kari apenas hacía otra cosa que no fuera gatear.

- ¡Hermanito, ¿me empujas?

- ¡Voy!

Primero la empujó con suavidad, para que fuera cogiendo velocidad poco a poco. Luego fue aumentando la fuerza y ya solo tenía que seguir tirando un poco para que no parase el balanceo. Así estuvieron durante más de media hora.

- Dime, ¿de qué quieres el helado?

- Mmm… ¡chocolate!

- Te estoy mimando demasiado…

- ¡Y bien que me gusta! – Le dijo, feliz.

Ahora balanceándose sola, Kari esperaba a que su hermano regresase con el helado. Dos chicos, mayores que ella, aparecieron de la nada, deteniendo el columpio.

- Oye tú, mocosa. Este es nuestro columpio.

- Si quieres usarlo tendrás que pagar por subirte.

- ¿Por qué? El parque y los columpios son de todos.

- Aquí en el parque mandamos nosotros, y si no te gusta te vas, ¿entendido criaja?

- ¡Eso, eso! – Le apoyó su amigo.

- ¡Bleh! – Les sacó la lengua – No me voy a bajar.

- ¡Serás…!

- ¡Te vas a enterar!

Tai no tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa, así que se dispuso a ir al parque a entrenar un poco. Como el camino más corto era pasar por la zona de los columpios fue por allí, y se paro al ver que dos críos se estaban metiendo con una niña, que para su sorpresa resultó ser su hermana. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó de inmediato.

- ¡Ey, dejadla en paz!

Al ver que alguien mayor se acercaba, los dos chavales se largaron pitando. Tai se detuvo frente a su hermana y la miro preocupado.

- ¿Te han hecho algo?

- No, nada – respondió apartando la mirada.

Tai entendió el mensaje, seguía enfadada con él. Eso lo desanimó bastante.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada?

- ¿Eh?

Tai la miro, pero ella seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. Sin embargo eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde hacía una semana, lo que lo hizo feliz.

- Yo… yo… ¡lo siento mucho! – Agachó la cabeza - ¡Lamento haberte pegado, Kari! ¡Y lamento haber dudado de ti!

La niña lo miro de reojo. Parecía que realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

- Esta bien… te perdono… pero solo por esta vez y… porque te quiero mucho, hermano.

- ¿Eh? – La miró - E-Entonces, ¿no me odias?

- Sé que lo hiciste por mi bien, pero… me afecto tanto recibir eso así de golpe que no pude evitar comportarme así, perdóname a mi también.

- No, soy yo quien debe disculparse… si fuera tan buen hermano como lo es Kenji estás cosas no pasarían… debería ser más atento a las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor.

- Eso no es verdad, Tai. Yo me siento siempre muy afortunada de teneros a los dos – sonrió – Porque sois los mejores hermanos mayores que una niña podría tener.

- Kari…

Los dos hermanos se unieron en un fuerte abrazo como el que no se daban en mucho tiempo. Desde el puesto de los helados, Kenji los miraba sonriendo, parecía que finalmente se habían reconciliado, menos mal.

- Oye, ¿y nuestros helados?

- ¡Eso, eso!

Los dos niños exigieron su recompensa, y tal como Kenji les había prometido les compró dos helados a cada uno. Habían hecho un buen trabajo al fin y al cabo.

- De esto ni una palabra a nadie, ¿entendido?

- No se preocupe.

- ¡Gracias por los helados!

Comprando también el que le había pedido Kari, y ya que estaba otro para su hermano, que bien se lo merecía, Kenji fue a reunirse con sus hermanos pequeños. Ahora por fin si que podrían disfrutar los tres juntos, por fin se habían acabado las peleas entre ellos.


	23. Visita de cortesía

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**VISITA DE CORTESÍA**

Kamakura, un pueblo costero de la prefectura de Tokyo, bien conocido por sus templos, aunque bien podría tomarse por ciudad, era un lugar idóneo para ser visitado por los curiosos y los amantes del folklore japonés. A tan solo en una hora en tren, era accesible para todo el mundo, además de que los lugareños siempre han sido una gente amable y agradable.

Pero el motivo de la familia Kamiya al completo para ir a ese lugar no era una visita turística, no, era para que Kari, Tai y Kenji pudieran ver a sus abuelos. Aunque Kari y Tai ya los habían visto a principios del verano, Kenji llevaba cinco años sin verlos, por lo que sus padres habían decidido que ya era hora.

Sora también los acompañó, pero no por petición de ella, sino porque los abuelos de Kenji, al enterarse por sus padres que tenía novia, quería conocerla. La joven había intentado dar todo tipo de excusas para no ir, pero al final resulto inútil, no quería dejar en mal lugar a su novio.

Como la casa no estaba lejos de la estación no tardaron mucho en llegar. Arreglando el jardín, una mujer menudo, de cabello canoso recogido en un moño, y con ojos rasgados como los de un zorro, los saludó al verlos.

- Hola, queridos.

- ¡Abuela! – Corrió hacía ella Kari para darle un fuerte abrazo y la anciana le correspondió.

Cuando se enteró que se había caído se preocupó mucho, y su madre ya le había dicho que no era nada serio, pero aún así la alegraba verla ya tan activa otra vez.

- Mama, ¿está bien que te pongas a hacer esas cosas? – Le preguntó su hija.

- La cadera ya no me duele, Susumo. Además, si me estoy quieta me siento incómoda.

- Eres de lo que no hay… - suspiró al saber que esa conversación no llevaba a ninguna parte - ¿Y papá?

- Estará en la parte de atrás en su huertecito.

- Voy a verle.

- Espera, te acompañó Susumo.

- Yo también voy, mamá.

Al final Tai y Kenji, incluyendo a Sora, se quedaron solos con su abuela. La mujer, a través de sus anteojos, examinó al joven que hacía tantos años que no veía, de arriba abajo.

- Has crecido mucho, Kenji. La última vez que te vi no me llegabas ni a la cintura y ahora eres más alto que yo.

- No exageres, abuela.

- Pero bueno, ¿no vas a darme ni un solo abrazo?

- Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras – le guiñó un ojo y la abrazó.

Cinco años, habían pasado cinco años desde que había abrazado a su abuela por última vez, desde que había olido la fragancia a flores silvestres que siempre impregnaba su ropa, que había vuelto a probar su comida con productos naturales, eran tantas las cosas que habían perdido en ese tiempo que no era capaz de contarlas.

- ¿Y está jovencita quién es? ¿Tú novia?

Sora se puso al lado de Kenji e hizo una reverencia. Como siempre se había puesto uno de sus sombreros, esta vez de lana, y como hacía ya algo más de frío se abrigó con una camiseta rosa, unos pantalones vaqueros negros y unas deportivas de rayas azules de la marca "NOKEPOKE". Lo único que faltaba de su típica indumentaria eran los guantes.

- Es un placer señora, me llamo Tanekouchi Sora.

La mujer la examinó de arriba abajo como había hecho son su nieto. Luego se puso detrás de ella y masajeó sus caderas, ante lo que Sora gritó por la sorpresa y luego se apartó sonrojada.

- Mmmm… tiene buenas caderas, podrá dar a luz a unos niños muy sanos.

- ¡Pero abuela!

- Ja, ja, ja – rió – Es broma, es broma. Me alegro mucho de que la hayas traído, seguro que tu abuelo se pone muy contento.

Al oír la palabra "contento" Kenji no sabía si tenía que leer entre líneas o no, sobre todo por la risita de su abuela.

Desde el hall de la casa apareció un hombre también menudo, más alto que la anciana pero un poco más bajo que Kenji, solo con pelo rodeándole la cabeza, ya canoso también, vistiendo ropa de jardinero.

- Oh, Kenji-kun, ¡bienvenido!

El hombre lo abrazó, pero Kenji lo miraba sin saber que hacía cuando lo vio abrazar a Sora.

- Abuelo, Kenji soy yo – se señaló con el dedo.

El hombre se apartó y se rio al ver que se había equivocado. Luego dio un fuerte abrazo a su nieto. Seguidamente se disculpó con la joven.

- Desde luego te has buscado una chica muy mona, Kenji-kun – lo alabó – Aunque… - la miró de reojo - ¿No tiene mucho pecho no?

Esta pregunta hizo por un lado que Sora se deprimiese un poco, sintiendo como una gran piedra con la palabra "pechos" cayese sobre ella, Kenji le llamó la atención y su hija, que en ese momento aparecía por la puerta, le golpease con la zapatilla.

- ¡Compórtate, papá!

- Vamos, solo era una broma.

Como ya habían previsto la hora de llegada, la comida ya estaba lista en la mesa. Era todo platos preparados con hortalizas y frutas recogidas del huerto del anfitrión, a quien le encantaba la agricultura.

- Suegro, esto esta delicioso – declaró tras probar un poco de todos los platos.

- Si es que la comida sana es lo mejor para el cuerpo y la salud.

Al ser tantos estaban un tanto apretados, pero como Kari era tan pequeña se sentó entre las piernas de su hermano mayor. A veces hasta le pedía que le diera a probar algo, con la excusa de que no llegaba hasta allí.

- Bueno, Kenji… ¿y cuándo os casáis Sora-chan y tú? – Le preguntó su abuela.

Esto provocó que casi se ahogará con el zumo de naranja que se estaba bebiendo en ese momento, escupiéndolo todo y comenzando a toser. Gracias a los golpes en la espalda de su padre y su hermano logró recuperar la respiración y no atragantarse.

- ¡Mamá, que aún son unos niños!

- ¿Ah, si? A su edad tú ya tenías claro que quería casarte antes de los treinta y tener cuatro hijos. ¿Vais pensando en el cuarto ya?

- ¡Mamá!

Mientras probaba un trozo de confitura de frutas, Kenji no podía más que pensar que no había sido muy buena idea llevar a Sora allí. O sus abuelos lo estaban haciendo para tomarle el pelo o lo decían muy en serio.

Por su parte Sora no decía nada, se mantenía callada y comiendo, con la cabeza agachada. A veces le parecía que era un mensaje hacía él por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. A fin de cuentas había ido porque se lo había implorado de rodillas.

- Sora-chan, ¿a ti que te parece? – Preguntó la anciana?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- ¿No tienes idea de cuando te quieres casar?

- E-E-Em… pues bueno yo… la verdad es que no lo había pensado – rió vagamente – Supongo que cuando esté en la Universidad.

- Oh, ¿tienes pensador ir a la Universidad? ¿Y qué quieres estudiar? – Preguntó interesada.

- Creo que el folklore japonés, para ayudar a mi padre. Aunque aún queda mucho para eso, solo estoy en primaria.

- Ya veo… Kenji – el joven la miro y esta le hizo una señal de victoria – No dudes en casarte pronto con esta chica y darme bisnietos.

Esta vez fue un trozo de zanahoria lo que se le atragantó en la garganta y si no llega a ser por el agua que le trajo corriendo Sora sí que se hubiese ahogado de verdad.

Tras comer, Susumu Kamiya ayudó a su madre a lavar los platos, Tai se puso a practicar con el balón en el jardín, Yuuko Kamiya y su suegro se pusieron a ver las noticias deportivas y Kenji y Sora se sentaron cerca del jardín.

Tumbada, usando sus piernas como almohada, estaba Kari, dormida profundamente. Con ternura, Kenji le acariciaba la cabeza, y a veces la niña emitía ruiditos en respuesta. Estaba tan mona y parecía tan tranquila, que si hubiera tenido una cámara le hubiera sacado una foto justo en ese momento.

- Lamento el rato que te han hecho pasar mis abuelos, Sora-chan – se disculpó, hablando bajo para no despertar a la niña.

- O-Oh, no, no te preocupes… son unas personas divertidas.

- S-Si, supongo… Oye, eso de que vas a ir a la Universidad, ¿es cierto?

- Me gustaría, sí. La verdad, es que me encantaría viajar con mi padre y ver los misterios que guarda Japón. Aunque bueno, solo es un sueño.

- A mi me parece un buen sueño… por lo menos tú tienes uno.

Entendiendo enseguida porque lo decía, Sora lo miro con tristeza. Un año de vida nada más, eso era todo lo que le quedaba. Nunca hablaban de ello, no porque se lo hubiera pedido, más bien a la misma Sora le costaba hablar de esas cosas, e imaginárselo morir de esa forma, no, prefería no pensar en ello.

- Si las cosas fueran de otro modo… no me importaría atender lo que ha dicho tu abuela.

- ¿E-Eh? – Se sonrojó y luego rió – No digas tonterías… aunque las cosas no estuvieran como están ahora, seguramente acabarías dejándome porque soy muy pesado o por otro chico guapo, vete a saber.

- Eres un tonto…

Sabía que era una falta de respeto por no estar solos, pero no pudieron evitar darse un pequeño beso, corto pero profundo, capaz de transmitir los sentimientos del uno al otro. Estaban tan conectados el uno con el otro que ni se percataron de que el abuelo se había levantado y estaba junto a ellos.

- Ejem…

Los dos se separaron de golpe, a causa del susto.

- N-No nos asustes así, abuelo.

- A juventud divino tesoro… - lloró al recordar los años mozos – En mi época también… eh, no bueno. Eso no era lo que quería decir – Se puso serio – Kenji-kun, ¿querrías dar un paseo con tu anciano abuelo?

- Solo eres anciano para lo que te interesa – lo criticó, pero aceptó. La verdad es que le apetecía caminar.

Con mucho cuidado cogió a Kari entre sus brazos y la tumbó sobe el tatami. Sora iba a quedarse, así que apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Solo de pensar en la cara que pondría al despertarse y ver que ya no estaba allí se rió. Pero bueno, igual volvían antes de que se despertase. Como la vio tiritar, Kenji se quitó la chaqueta de verano que llevaba puesta y se la puso por encima, para luego darle un beso en la frente. Luego le dio otro a Sora, pero esta vez en los labios, más cortito para que su abuelo no le metiese prisas.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

- Te estaremos esperando – sonrió.

La ciudad era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, y siempre tan activa de turistas aún por esas fechas en las que casi no había vacaciones. Su abuelo lo interrogó sobre todo lo que había estado haciendo en América, ante lo que Kenji, gustoso, lo explicó: jugar al fútbol, hacer buenos amigos, aprender un inglés fluido, intentar no perderse en los estudios…

Finalmente llegaron cerca de la costa, a una pequeña formación de piedras donde se sentaron. Vagamente, reconocía el lugar, pues allí era donde solían ir a pescar cuando se quedaban algunos días en verano. La brisa marina lo reconfortaba, y le gustaba ese olor de mar salada. No había mucho oleaje, el sol apretaba lo justo, así que era un momento perfecto para estar allí.

- Ya había olvidado lo bien que se estaba aquí… - comentó, mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de como la brisa marina le golpeaba la cara y le refrescaba.

- Vengo todas las mañanas, para disfrutar de este lugar. A ti te gustaba mucho.

- Aunque apenas recuerdo nada… lo siento.

- No te preocupes – rió el anciano, pero luego se puso serio – Dime Kenji, las cosas no van bien, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? Si con Kari y Tai las cosas van muy bien, con papá y mamá también y con Sora…

- No hablaba de eso – lo cortó – Me refiero a tu salud. No vas a curarte, ¿verdad?

- ¿E-Eh? – Se rió – Pero, ¿qué dices? Como puedes pensar esas cosas, abuelo. Claro que voy a curarme.

- Seré viejo, Kenji, pero no ciego. Da igual que te esfuerces por crear una falsa sonrisa, es muy fácil ver a través de ella.

- No te entiendo.

- Antes, por ejemplo, cuando Kari dormía sobre tus piernas y tu la acariciabas. La mirabas sonriente si, pero tus ojos… tus ojos estaban tristes. Por fuera parecerás feliz, pero por dentro estás triste. Igual que cuando hablas con Sora-chan sobre él futuro, ella tiene un sueño pero tú no, no creo que haga falta decir más. Así que, ¿por qué no le cuentas la verdad a tu anciano abuelo?

- Se nota que fuiste detective – sonrió, recordando de pequeño como le contaba historias de los casos que había resulto por todo el Japón, hasta que se retiró al casarse y únicamente se dedicó a la agricultura – Pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, prefiero olvidarlo.

- Estas mucho peor, ¿no?

- Si… - confesó – Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

- Entonces, no conoceré nunca a mis bisnietos… - supuso.

- Lo siento por eso – se disculpó, sincero, pero sin mirarle, dirigiendo la vista a las piedras.

- ¿Lo saben?

- No – respondió suponiendo que se refería a su familia – Solo lo sabe Sora-chan, y porque lo escuchó por accidente.

- Esa chica… es muy linda y parece buena chica, te has buscado una buena novia.

- Debería no haberla metido en esto… de hecho, no debería haber vuelto a Japón.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Cuando volvía tenía clara una cosa, vivir con mi familia todo, hacer de todo, olvidarme de todos los problemas. Pero, según he estado con Kari, con Tai, con papá y mamá, con Sora-chan y… ahora con vosotros, me doy cuenta que, no quiero perder todo esto. Me da miedo la hora de que todo llegue a su final, pero, si pienso que luego igual Kari puede curarse, pienso que así esta bien.

- Kari-chan curarse, ¿eh…? ¿Y qué hay de ti? Aún eres joven, Kenji-kun.

- He vivido lo que me toca vivir… así sea el destino.

- Mgrr… - gruñó – No deberías rendirte tan pronto, aún queda tiempo para encontrar una cura.

- Perdí ya las ganas de luchar por mí – se puso en pie, quitándose la tierra de los pantalones.

Su abuelo lo miró con tristeza. Unas palabras muy duras para ser dichas por alguien tan joven y que aún estaba en la flor de la vida.

- Dices que igual Kari puede curarse a costa de ti – rió divertido – Que gracioso.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Eras muy pequeño, así que a fin de cuentas seguramente no lo recuerdes, pero, a Kari-chan antes no podías ni verla, ni en foto.

- ¿Eh? – Parpadeó, confuso - ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si, sin embargo, cuanto más la rechazabas ella más se acercaba a ti, sobre todo cuando empezó a gatear. Es más, cuando se ponía a llorar, la única forma de que se callase era que tú la cogieras en brazos. Cuando Tai creció un poco, también empezó con esa manía, y se dormía o en los tuyos o en los de él.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues no me acuerdo – rió – Pero Tai la cuidará bien cuando yo no este, y a Sora-chan también.

- ¿Vas a dejar que tu hermano se quedé con tu novia? Chico, que raro eres.

- Tampoco a mi me hace gracia, ¿eh? Pero… alguien tendrá que librarle de esa cabezonería que tiene.

- Como su hermano mayor.

Kenji se rió ante la obviedad, ambos eran igual de cabezotas, puede que hasta lo fuera más que su hermano pequeño.

- El templo Engakuji esta cerca de la estación, ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿vas a ir?

- Solo a echar un vistazo, me apetece estirar las piernas un poco más. ¿Hará falta que te acompañe a casa?

- No te preocupes por eso – sonrió mientras se ponía en pie. Aunque no hacía falta, su nieto lo ayudó y el anciano lo agradecía.

- Abuelo, sobre lo que hemos hablado…

- No diré nada – prometió – Pero deberías, algún día, decirle la verdad a todos. Y que se enteren por ti, no por otros.

- Lo sé.

Lo ayudó a bajarse de las piedras y en la carretera se separaron.

Kari abrió los ojos cuando una libélula se poso sobre sus nariz, despertándola. Tras un largo bostezo y estirar los brazos, miró a su alrededor. En la habitación solo estaban ella, Sora y su abuela. Podía ir también como alguien golpeaba un balón, así que debía ser Tai o igual Kenji jugando con él.

- ¿Y papá y mamá?

- Han ido a dar un paseo – le respondió su abuela, mientras ponía un poco de té en un vaso - ¿Quieres té, Sora-chan?

- Ah, no tenía porque molestarse.

- No es molestia.

Sora cogió el vaso y le dio otro a Kari. Cuando le dio el primer sorbo, un sabor agridulce le recorrió todo el aparato digestivo hasta llegar al estómago. Estaba delicioso.

- Esta muy bueno, señora.

- Gracias – asintió – Si quieres más solo tienes que pedirlo, querida.

- Oh, no me lo puedo servir yo misma.

- No hace falta que seas tan cortes, querida, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

En la habitación apareció el abuelo, que sonrió al ver como su pequeña nieta ya estaba por fin despierta.

- Buenas tardes, bella durmiente.

- Tehehee – sacó la lengua – lamento haberme quedado dormida, abuelito.

- ¿Y Kenji? – Le preguntó su esposa.

- Se ha ido a dar una vuelta para visitar uno de los templos – respondió mientras se sentaba – Por cierto, ¿alguna vez habéis subido en barco, niña?

- ¿Eh? Bueno, cuando tengo que ir a Tokyo a veces con mi madre – respondió Sora.

- Yo no.

Aunque si viajar dentro del estómago de una ballena gigante contaba, si que habían ido las dos.

- Tengo un amigo pescador que os puede dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿qué me decís?

- ¡¿En serio? ¡Yo si quiero! ¡Iré a decírselo a Tai!

Y la niña salió corriendo hacía el jardín. Sora pensaba decir que no hacía falta tantas molestias, pero se temió que de nada iba a servir, así que prefirió callar. Además, no estaría de más de disfrutar un poco de la mar salada.

Kenji observó las maravillas del templo Engakuji. Siete siglos y seguía igual de impresionante que siempre. Aunque lo que más le interesaba era un hueco que había cerca del tronco de un árbol.

Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño aparato. Para los que no supieran lo que es podría parecer una consola portátil de esas para niños, pero era algo más, algo que tan solo nueve niños en todo el mundo tenían: un dispositivo digital o digivice.

Volviendo la mirada atrás, hacía ocho años que ese aparato aterrizó delante de sus narices justo en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo templo. Al recogerlo no sabía lo que era, y no lo supo hasta años después, que fue enviado a ese misterioso mundo, un mundo como el mundo digimon al que fueron sus hermanos y sus amigos, pero distinto. Muy distinto.

Recordar todas las experiencias que vivió casi le pusieron la piel de gallina.

Ya alejados de la costa, el pescador, Tokimeri Kurushu, se acercó a una pequeña formación de tierra para que los niños pudieran nadar. Allí se podía llegar perfectamente a nado, pero para unos niños era algo muy difícil hacerlo si no estaban acostumbrados a nadar distancias largas. Y los de la ciudad central no es que fueran el caso para ello.

Como no traían bañadores, Sora y Kari estaban usando los que usaban Susumu cuando era niña, y Tai llevaba uno de su hermano Kenji cuando veraneaba allí. Bastante pasado de moda pero le daba igual, allí estaban solos.

Kari no tardó en meterse en el agua y disfrutar de un mar completamente cristalino, una agua tibia y rica si por casualidad se te metía un poco en la boca al nadar.

- ¡Sora-san, hermano! ¡Vamos, venid, que el agua está genial!

El hombre prometió que pasaría a buscarlos cuando fuera un momento a un sitio, así que tardaría cosa de un cuarto de hora. Mientras que no se alejasen mucho de la formación de tierra estarían bien.

Kari nadaba de un lado a otro, disfrutando de lo buena que estaba el agua, sin percatarse de la sombra que, un poco más al fondo, la observaba a través de sus ojos amenazantes. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, algo se le enganchó en el tobillo y tiró de ella, ahogándola.

- ¡T-T-Tai! ¡S-S-S-Sora-chan! – Gritaba, mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse a flote.

Tai no sabía lo que le pasaba, igual le había dado un tirón o se había cansado, pero se metió en el agua corriendo, seguido por Sora. Cuando llegó hasta ella, se hundió de golpe.

- ¡Kari! – Se asustó. Como no la veía salir a flote se zambulló.

- ¡Tai, espera!

Siguiendo a su hermana, Tai nadaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era capaz de alcanzarla. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no era que se hubiera cansado o le hubiese dado un tirón, sino que algo estaba tirando de ella hasta el fondo, algo que parecía una enorme formación de algas en cuya base había un vacío oscuro, con dos penetrantes y violentos puntos rojos.

Ya teniéndola a su merced, esa cosa rodeó a la niña con más de sus algas, comenzando a estrangularla. Tai hacía todo lo posible para bajar lo más rápido posible, mientras esquivaba a la vez los ataques que le lanzaba esa cosa. Finalmente pudo llegar hasta ella e intentó liberarla, pero la tenía agarrada muy fuerte y bajo el agua su fuerza era mínima.

Kari parecía que escupió el poco oxigeno que le quedaba, por lo que Tai se dio prisa y comenzó a morder las algas, para arrancarlas de cuajo si hacía falta a mordiscos. Y funcionó, porque la criatura gimió de dolor y la soltó. A toda velocidad, sobre todo porque apenas le quedaba aire, agarró a la niña y comenzó a nadar hacía la superficie, pero esa cosa, que debía ser un digimon tipo marino, logró retenerle por el tobillo.

Hacía grandes esfuerzos por soltarse, pero no había manera, y cada vez lo atraía más y más hacía el fondo. Si todo seguía así acabaría atrapando a los dos y dios sabía que cosas les haría, aparte de matarlos claro. Al mirar a la superficie se dio cuenta de que Sora bajaba a toda velocidad hacía ellos, así que sin tiempo a hacer nada más tomo una decisión; soltó a Kari, y con todas las fuerzas que pudiera tener en el fondo marino, la lanzó hacía Sora, que la agarró y comenzó a nadar hacía la superficie, en dirección a la formación de tierra.

Feliz por haber logrado salvar por lo menos a su hermana, Tai comenzó a forcejar con esa cosa mientras lo ataba de pies y manos. Apenas le quedaba aire y estaba cansado de haber tenido que nadar tan rápido, además de que a esa profundidad hacía más frío que en la superficie, por lo que sus músculos comenzaron a entumecerse. Si iba a morir lo haría feliz, porque por lo menos esa vez había podido salvar a su hermana.

Ya en la formación de Tierra, Sora ayudó a Kari a expulsar todo el agua que se había tragado, dándole golpes en la espalda. Por suerte no había tragado mucha agua, así que la niña estaba bien.

- ¡¿Y mi hermano? ¡¿Dónde está Tai?

Sora miró hacía otro lado, triste, lo que hizo que la pequeña captase enseguida el mensaje.

- ¡No, Tai!

- ¡Espera, Kari-chan!

Se disponía a meterse de nuevo en el agua, cuando una mano la sujetó. Forcejeaba por liberarse, pero le era imposible, era una mano mucho más grande y sobre todo más fuerte.

- ¡Suéltame, Sora-chan! ¡Tengo que ir a salvar a mi hermano! ¡No quiero que muera por mi culpa! – Gritaba, mientras intentaba soltarse.

Entonces se dio cuenta, esa mano era muy grande para ser de Sora, y sobre todo más arrugada y con unas uñas demasiado largas para ser de una niña. Además, la notaba muy fría, y sobre todo, siniestra. Al girarse vio al dueño de la mano, un ser alto, con alas de murciélago y aspecto de murciélago.

Ver aparecer a Diablomon de improviso la impactó, del mismo modo que a Sora. Ambas se quedaron mudas.

- Tu hermano se ha sacrificado para salvarte niña, no cometas la locura de desperdiciar este regalo que te ha hecho.

- ¡Pero no quiero que muera! ¡No quiero dejarlo morir! ¡No quiero que muera por mi culpa!

- Nadie ha dicho que vaya a morir, niña. Solo quiero que entiendas que si te metes de nuevo en el agua, ese digimon os atrapará a los dos, y lo que tu hermano con tanto esfuerzo ha conseguido habrá sido en vano. Respeta eso.

- ¡Entonces sálvalo, por favor Diablomon! ¡Porque puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¡Te lo suplico!

El digimon suspiró, apartando a la niña a un lado. Las dos se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

- ¿Por donde estaba el digimon? – Preguntó.

- Por allí – le señaló Sora, un poco más alejado de la formación de tierra.

Diablomon hizo girar uno de sus dedos en el aire, apareciendo un pequeño remolino oscuro. Un remolino que tiro al agua, por la zona en la que Sora le había indicado. En pocos segundos, un remolino pudo apreciarse en la superficie, y el agua en esa zona fue hundiéndose lentamente, hasta crear un enorme vació, pudiendo verse la zona del fondo.

Pudiendo respirar por fin aire fresco, Tai lo inhaló como nunca en su vida, y con las fuerzas renovadas, pero no por ello eso quería decir que no estuviera débil, luchó de nuevo por liberarse, consiguiéndolo por fin.

Ya libre, sin entender tampoco que había pasado, corrió hasta meterse de nuevo en el agua, y nadó hasta la formación de tierra, reuniéndose con Kari y Sora.

Diablomon descendió hasta donde estaba el digimon, y ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Por qué osas interferir, digimon? ¡Debo matar a esos niños!

- Me da igual lo que quieras hacer – extendió las alas – Pero esos niños están bajo mi protección por petición de una persona, no te dejaré tocarles ni un solo pelo.

- ¡Intenta detenerme!

Le lanzó varias albas que rodearon todo su cuerpo, apretándole con fuerza y reteniéndolo. El digimon gritó su triunfo, y más ahora que todo el hueco estaba llenándose de nuevo de agua, volviendo a ser como era antes. Tenía ventaja ahora bajo el agua, e iba a aprovecharla. Luego se ocuparía de esos niños.

- ¡Diablomon! – Gritó Kari preocupada cuando lo vio desaparecer bajo las aguas.

- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

Tai se arrimó para ver si podía ver algo, pero no distinguía nada. De pronto se oyó una explosión que hizo volar a la superficie una enorme cantidad de agua, luego, la calma.

Ya se estaban empezando a temer lo peor, sobre todo Kari y Sora, pero los rostros tristes cambiaron a felices cuando, como un rayo, el digimon murciélago salió volando a la superficie, rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Ambas lo celebraron, llamándole varias veces para que bajara hasta donde estaban ellas.

Haciendo caso de sus llamadas, el digimon bajo hasta la formación de tierra. Kari se le acercó.

- Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermano, Diablomon.

Le iba a dar la mano, pero Tai tiró de ella y la puso a su espalda, poniéndose él delante.

- ¡T-Tai, ¿qué haces?

El niño miró con cara de pocos amigos al digimon. Le había salvado, si, pero no se fiaba ni un pelo de él. Tras lo que pasó en el mundo digital no podía considerarlo un aliado, por mucho que fuera posible que en verdad se tratase de otro digimon. Pero, el haberse detenido al atacar a Kari demostraba que era el mismo, así que, no había dudas, no era alguien de fiar.

- ¿Qué eres realmente? ¿Por qué siempre nos estás ayudando? ¿Y por qué nos atacaste en el mundo digital?

- No os ayudo intencionadamente, mocoso – le respondió en el mismo tono que el chico le estaba hablando – Tengo mis motivos, pero no tenéis porque saberlos.

- Entonces, si tienes motivos para ayudarnos, ¿por qué nos atacaste el otro día?

- Lamento deciros que en el mundo digital no podré ser vuestro diablo de la guarda como lo soy en el mundo humano. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Y como había dicho, remontó el vuelo y desapareció. Kari se despidió dándole las gracias con un grito, esperando que pudiera oírla, al igual que Sora. Pero Tai, no se fiaba para nada de él, y sabía que su sexto sentido no le engañaba, ese digimon les iba a traer muchos quebraderos de cabeza.


	24. Resfriado

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**RESFRIADO**

Todo había empezado normal ese día, salvo que Kari había cogido un buen resfriado y estaba metida en cama con treinta y nueve y medio de fiebre. Como estar en su cama de arriba hacía complicado cambiarle la toalla, la trasladaron a la habitación de Kenji, que tenía mejor ventilación y así podía estar más fresca.

Por tercera vez esa mañana su madre le cambió la toalla por otra más húmeda, pero la fiebre no bajaba.

- Parece que ha pillado una buena… - comenzó Kenji, que estaba sentado a su lado agarrándole la mano. Estaba ardiendo.

- Lo malo es que no tenemos medicinas y yo no me puedo quedar con ella… tengo que ir a una reunión con vuestro padre.

- Bueno yo no tengo que ir a clase, ya me quedo yo, mamá. Cuando le baje un poco la fiebre iré a la farmacia a por algún remedio contra el resfriado.

- Está bien, vamos Tai. Te acerco a clase.

- Esta bien.

Se despidieron ambos y se marcharon, dejando a los dos hermanos solos. Kenji le cambió la toalla de nuevo por otra más húmeda. No se explicaba como se había podido poner tan enferma si a la noche anterior estaba perfectamente.

La niña por fin abrió los ojos, desde que se levantó a las seis de la mañana quejándose de la fiebre había caído de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

- Ey, ¿cómo está mi princesita? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- T-Tengo mucho calor… - su hermano la palpó por todo el cuerpo para comprobarlo.

Era verdad, estaba ardiendo. Vale que tuviera más de treinta y nueve grados de fiebre, pero que estuviera tan caliente no era normal.

- Así no te va a bajar la fiebre…

Se fue al baño y lleno la bañera, pero en lugar de poner más agua caliente que fría lo hizo al revés, para que estuviera tibia pero con un toque de frescura. Ayudó a desnudarse a su hermana y se metió con ella en la bañera.

Al principio se quejó de que estaba muy fría, pero luego, se arrecostó sobre su pecho y se relajo, ya no le importaba que el agua estuviera más fría de lo normal.

- Hermanito… te pegaré el resfriado… - se preocupó al pensar en eso, sobre todo porque desde que se había levantado su hermano no se había separado de ella.

- No te preocupes – le acarició con cuidado la cabeza, para no hacerle daño – Si me lo pegas tú estará bien.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque así podrás cuidarme mientras me pongo bueno, ¿verdad?

- Eres un tonto… - pero le hizo gracia la tontería que había dicho su hermano, así que se rió – Pero seguro que preferirías que te cuidase Sora-san…

- Bueno… no sé, ¿de las dos quién me cuidaría mejor?

- ¡Yo, seguro! – Respondió rápidamente, lo que le provocó tos. También le había afectado a la garganta.

Cuando el agua ya se puso más fría, salieron. De nuevo en la habitación, como Kari aún se quejaba de que tenía frío únicamente le dijo que durmiera en braguitas, si quería claro. Al tomarle la temperatura por lo menos le había bajado a treinta y ocho y medio.

- Bueno, un grado algo es. El baño te ha sentado bien.

- Brrrr… pero ahora tengo frío hermanito…

- Chica a ver si nos decidimos, ¿eh? Pero eso es normal, has cambiado de temperatura muy rápido y ahora tu cuerpo tiene que aclimatarse.

Se metió entre las sábanas y la rodeó entre sus brazos y con su pierna, casi ocultándola.

- ¿Mejor?

- Si… - se relajó, abrazándolo – Así estoy mucho mejor… gracias…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Porque siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito… siempre estás pendiente de mi… me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto, no sabría que hacer si te volvieses a ir… me da miedo esa idea.

Eso le hizo sentir a Kenji como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón, y quedarse mudo. Kari no lo noto porque estaba restregándose en su pecho, de lo a gustito que estaba, pero la expresión de su hermano había cambiado completamente.

- Y-Y que te hace ponerte a pensar esas cosas, ¿eh? Ya sabes que he venido para quedarme, princesita.

- E-Es que… cof… a veces pienso que te vas a volver a ir, como hace cinco años… cof cof… y otras veces… siento como si fueras a desaparecer pero para siempre.

- Naaaah… no digas tonterías, ¿crees que te dejaría sola a mi hermana preferida?

- Tampoco es que cof… cof… tengas otras hermanas.

- Oh, eso es cierto. Pero no te preocupes, estaré ahí siempre que me necesites no me pienso ir otra vez a ninguna parte.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Más que prometértelo… ¡ya sé!

Se levantó de la cama y rebuscó entre sus cosas mientras su hermana la miraba interrogante. Finalmente pareció que encontró lo que buscaba porque volvió a meterse en la cama, no sin antes colgarle algo del cuello.

Kari miró lo que era: un sobrecito de tela con el nombre de su hermano escrito, atado con una cuerda muy fina.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Un amuleto – respondió y se lo puso – En el interior hay algo muy importante para mi, siempre que lo lleves colgado de tu cuello sentirás que estaré a tu lado.

- ¿Y qué hay dentro?

- Eso es un secreto – le guiñó un ojo, lo que despertó aún más las intrigas de la niña pero en lugar de abrirlo lo toco con suavidad con ambas vamos, poniéndolo cerca de su corazón.

- Te prometo que nunca me separaré de él, como de la cámara, ¡ah, ¿por qué no nos hacemos una foto?

- ¿Mm? Pero si estás resfriada Kari, además, ¿piensas salir medio desnuda? Mira que me van a tratar por un degenerado…

- Venga… cof… por fiiiiii…

¿Cómo podía resistirse cuando se lo imploraba con esa carita de niña buena que nunca había roto un plato? ¿Con esa carita de ángel celestial que tanto le encantaba?

Rindiéndose a la petición de su hermana, fue a por la cámara, se metieron los dos entre las sábanas, con la niña bien cerca de su hermano y se sacaron la foto. Su hermano le enseño como quedó.

- Gracias, hermanito…

- ¿Sabes que también se pueden grabar videos?

- ¿Eh? Cof… cof… ¿de verdad?

Su hermano le explicó como era el proceso para activar la opción del video y luego hicieron una prueba. Luego le enseñó el lugar en el que podía verlos. De todos los regalos, este era el mejor para Kari.

Cuando pasaron de las doce la niña ya se encontraba mejor. La fiebre le había desaparecido como por arte de magia, aunque la tos le continuaba. Tai no tardaría en regresar y como ya estaba mejor, y la farmacia estaba cerca, Kenji podía irse sin problemas.

- De todas formas quédate en la cama, aún estás un poco débil.

- ¿Me vas a traer uno de esos medicamentos tan asquerosos? Los odio… como tomarme esas pastillas que me diste…

- Te las sigues tomando todos los días, ¿verdad?

- Si… aunque mamá y papá no lo saben… el otro día me preguntaron si seguía tomando la medicación y les dije que si pero creo que sospecha algo…

- Bueno, si pasa algo y descubren que has cambiado la medicación diles que ha sido cosa mía, ¿vale? – Que a fin de cuentas era así.

- Pero no me gusta mentirles, hermanito…

- Lo sé, y a mi tampoco. Pero vas mejor desde que te las tomas, ¿verdad?

- Si… hacía tiempo que no me ponía tan mala.

- Pues no te preocupes, que verás como pronto vuelves a estar bien.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. A Kari le entró un poco de frío de pronto, así que se puso uno de las camisetas de su hermano que encontró por ahí. Le venía tan grande que podía pasar perfectamente por un vestido si no fuera por el dibujo de un lobo mirando fijamente al frente.

Solo por curiosidad la olía, y era su olor personal. De nuevo se metió en la cama, tapándose bien para entrar pronto en calor. Entre sus dedos jugueteaba con el amuleto que le había regalado. Sentía curiosidad por abrirlo, pero le había dicho que lo que había dentro era un secreto, así que no se atrevía a ver lo que era, sobre todo porque había dicho que era muy importante para él.

Le había bajado la fiebre, pero lo cierto es que cada vez se encontraba más débil y a veces jadeaba, costándole respirar. Con su hermano cerca había estado bien, ¿por qué ahora parecía que estuviese empeorando?

La puerta de la entrada se cerró de golpe, así que supuso que Tai había vuelto.

En la farmacia había encontrado más gente de la que supuso que habría, pero bueno, al menos había conseguido algunos medicamentos para el resfriado y los dolores de garganta. Se apresuó en volver.

- Ya he vuelto – dijo al entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de si - ¿Princesita? Ya tengo tus medicinas.

Fue a su dormitorio, pero no estaba allí. Miró en el dormitorio de sus hermanos, pero tampoco estaba en ninguna de las dos camas. La mochila de Tai si que estaba junto a la de su hermana en el suelo, por lo que había vuelto ya.

- ¿Tai? ¿Kari?

Los buscó por todas las partes de la casa, pero no los encontró por ningún lado. Entonces se percató de algo que no se había dado cuenta al entrar, y es que en la entrada había una marca, como si alguien hubiese cortado ese pequeño pedazo de la pared a propósito.

- ¡¿Kari? ¡¿Tai?

Rebuscó de nuevo por toda la casa, pero no veía a nadie. Por sorpresa, de dentro de un armario salió un hombre de mediana edad que atacó a Kenji con un cuchillo. Si pensaba que lo iba a pillar por sorpresa se llevaría una desilusión, porque con un rápido salto hacía atrás esquivo el ataque y luego embistió, tirándolo contra la pared.

El hombre no pudo si no más sentir un enorme dolor a causa del choque. La fuerza con la que lo había empujado había sido demasiada para un adolescente, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo agarro por el cuello y lo levantó con una sola mano. No sabía quien era ese crío, pero no podía ser humano con una fuerza tan bestia.

- ¿Dónde están los dos niños que tendrían que estar en esta casa? – Le preguntó, furioso.

- ¡N-No sé de que me hablas! ¡C-C-Cuándo llegué la casa estaba vacía! ¡I-I-Iba a irme sin llevarme nada cuando tu llegaste y me asusté! ¡Lo juró!

- ¿Debo creer lo que dices? – Apretó con más fuerza – Porque te aseguro que como les haya pasado algo…

El ladrón tembló de miedo al ver como sus ojos estaban cambiando a un color rojizo, tan fuerte como el rubí en todo su esplendor. Eran unos ojos tenebrosos, temibles, espantosos. En toda su vida había visto nada igual.

- ¡T-T-T-Te juro que no sé de que me hablas! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y los dos miraron hacía allí. Había dos niños, Tai y Kari, que se sorprendieron al encontrar esa escena al volver a casa.

- ¿Kenji, quién es ese tipo?

- ¿Tai? – Miró a su hermana, que se había escondido tras Tai al ver que ese hombre tenía un cuchillo en su mano - ¿Kari? ¿Se puede saber dónde estabáis?

- Es que Kari se encontraba mejor y quería salir a tomar un poco el aire. La he llevado al parque y…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, a su espalda, su hermana se desplomó como si nada. Los dos hermanos corrieron a su lado.

- ¡Kari! ¡Kari, ¿qué te pasa? – Pero por más que Tai la llamaba no le respondía, es como si se hubiera desmayado, pero lo que era más, la fiebre le había vuelto a subir de golpe.

El ladrón huyó, pero a Kenji no le importó le preocupaba más su hermana. La fiebre le había vuelto a subir de golpe, pero había algo que le preocupaba más, y es que no respiraba.

- ¡Kenji, ¿qué le pasa?

- ¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, rápido!

Su hermano se metió corriendo en casa para hacer la llamada y mientras tanto Kenji le hacía el boca a boca, para darle aire. No sabía que le ocurría, si había estado mejor y le había bajado la fiebre, ¿por qué le subía de golpe? ¿Por qué no respiraba? Rezaba porque no fuera nada pero más aún por entender que demonios le pasaba.


	25. A peor

Lamento mucho la metedura de pata al subir el capítulo 24, ya esta corregido y resubido así que ya podéis leerlo cuando gustéis ^^.

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**A PEOR**

Tai recibió el bofetón de su madre su moverse, porque sabía que se lo merecía. Le daba igual si quería volver a pegarle, se lo merecía.

- ¡¿Por qué la has sacado de casa? ¡¿No has visto como estaba está mañana? – Quería saber, histérica.

- ¡Mamá, ya basta! – Intervino Kenji poniendo a Tai tras su espalda – Kari se había puesto buena de pronto por eso la he dejado sola. Le había bajado la fiebre y lo único que tenía es tos, nada más.

- ¡No le defiendas, Kenji! ¡Aunque se hubiese puesto mejor no tenía que sacarla a la calle! ¡¿O es qué aún no sabes lo débil que es tu hermana, Tai?

- ¡Mamá, ya basta por favor!

Los dos empezaron a discutir, una echándole en cara a Tai lo que había pasado y el otro defendiendo a su hermano. Sin poder resistirlo más, y llorando por la culpa, Tai se marchó corriendo.

- ¡Tai, espera! – Pero no se detuvo, se marchó en dirección a la escalera de incendios.

Quizás debería haberlo seguido pero seguramente querría estar solo. Ya hablaría con él más tarde, ahora lo importante era calmar a su madre. No le había dicho nada del ladrón que había entrado en casa, era ya lo que le faltaba para que le diera un ataque de histeria.

Es normal que estuviera preocupada y asustada, todos los estaban, pero no era para pagarlo con Tai. Su madre, abatida, se dejó caer sobre la silla y empezó a llorar. Su marido se sentó a su lado e intentó calmarla, sin mucho éxito.

- Kenji por favor, ve con Tai – le pidió su padre.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y su progenitor asintió. Su padre no culpaba a Tai de lo ocurrido, era un hecho, por eso quería que estuviese con él. Sin más fue en su busca y no le costó mucho encontrarlo, solo tuvo que seguir el sonido de su balbuceo. Estaba en el piso de arriba, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

- Ey – le puso la mano en el hombro con ternura – Cálmate, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Está muy afecta.

- ¡Pero es qué es verdad! ¡¿Por qué se me ocurrió sacarla de casa maldita sea?

- Kari ya estaba mejor, cálmate. Igual solo le dio una baja de tensión y por eso se desmayó, nada más.

- Ugh… yo… yo… ¡maldita sea lo he vuelto a hacer! ¡Cómo esa estúpida vez que hice igual! ¡Lo he vuelto a hacer, joder! – Golpeó la barra de metal con el puño, haciéndose mucho daño, pero no le importó. Era más el odio que se tenía así mismo en ese momento que el dolor que le había producido el golpe.

- No digas tonterías anda – se sentó a su lado – Además, ¿no fue ella quién te lo pidió? No te habría dicho de salir al parque si se hubiese encontrado mal, ¿no?

- No me intentes convencer de lo contrario, te lo suplico por favor – cuando le miró tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y en vez de decir nada más sacó su pañuelo y se los limpio, por lo que Tai se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

No entendía a su hermano, ¿por qué en lugar de estar cabreado con él por la estupidez que había cometido, como había hecho su madre, intentaba animarle y convencerle de que no era culpa suya?

- Tai, yo no creo que sea culpa tuya, ¿vale? Cuando me fui a comprar los medicamentos la fiebre le había bajado de golpe y ya estaba bien. Igual solo le volvió a subir, nada más. No hice ningún sobre esfuerzo, ¿verdad?

- B-Bueno… ella… ella quería… darte una sorpresa para cuando volvieras.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – Parpadeó perplejo, sin entender.

Tai se sacó del bolsillo la cámara de fotos digital que Kenji le había regalado para su cumpleaños. No sabía muy bien como funcionaba, así que se la dio a su hermano.

- Quería grabar unos videos para mostrártelos cuando volvieses… para que vieras que aprende a como se usa…

- Vaya… esa tonta… - se guarda la cámara en el bolsillo – Mira, Tai, quiero que tengas clara una cosa: no ha sido culpa tuya, ¿vale? – Le dijo sujetándole la cara para que lo mirase a los ojos – Nadie te culpa, tampoco mamá. Solo está histérica, nada más.

- Yo…

- No es culpa tuya, ¿vale?

Y tras decir eso le dio dos golpecitos de hombro y volvió con sus padres, para ver si había novedades. Estaban con el médico, así que se quedó escondido en la esquina y escuchó, seguramente no diría todo si estuviese delante. De todas formas lo conocía, era el que lo trataba cuando estaba ingresado en este mismo hospital, así que podría sonsacarle lo que quisiera más tarde. De todas formas afinó el oído.

- Parece ser que lo que le ha pasado a su hija ha sido un paro cardíaco, por eso se ha desmayado de golpe. Ha sido un periodo de tiempo muy corto, pero…

- ¿Un paro cardíaco? ¡¿A su edad?

- Nos tememos que su enfermedad pueda estar agravándose… no encontramos otra explicación. No sabemos como pueda evolucionar ni tampoco si le volverá a pasar. De momento está estable, mañana podrá salir de aquí.

Kenji ya no siguió escuchando el resto de la conversación, sus pensamientos solo estaban centrados en lo que acababa de oír: paro cardíaco. Claro, era tan obvio, ¿cómo no había podido darse cuenta? Un maldito y estúpido paro cardíaco. Conocía demasiado bien los síntomas como para no darse cuenta, era un auténtico idiota.

Eso quería decir que no tenían mucho tiempo, Kari ya tenía nueve años, la misma edad con la que Kenji comenzó con los problemas del corazón. La medicina que le estaba dando debería controlar por lo menos el proceso, o agravarlo, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada. En esos momentos solo estaba abatido.

Toda su vida pensando que era el único que tenía esa enfermedad y ahora resultaba que su hermana también la tenía. Hacía un par de meses que se enteró pero jamás imaginó que llegase a evolucionar tan rápido, esperaba que al menos tuvieran más tiempo de encontrar una cura.

Sacó de su bolsillo la cámara y la encendió, se fue a la carpeta donde se almacenaban los videos. Había uno grabado que ocupaba toda la memoria de la cámara. Pulsó "reproducir" y lo miro, aunque pareciese que tuviera la mirada perdida estaba muy atento al video.

En él salía su hermana, jugando en los columpios, correteando de un lado a otro, usando las barras cayéndose al suelo y quejándose del dolor, pero riéndose. En todo momento con una sonrisa en la cara. Tai no paraba de decirle que volviesen a casa pero ella decía que quería seguir grabando. Lo que si escuchó fue la conversación que mantuvieron los dos hermanos mientras Kari se subía en un columpio que parecía una moto.

- Kari, ¿pero para que grabas esto?

- Es que quiero tener muchos recuerdos de mi niñez… para enseñárselos a Kenji.

- ¿Ah Kenji?

- Hay momentos en los que no estoy con él… y no los vive… no es lo mismo que te cuenten algo que vivirlo o verlo… se ha perdido cinco años de nuestra niñez Tai… que se nos caigan los dientes, nuestros cumpleaños, el primer día de colegio… se lo ha perdido todo, no lo veo justo.

- Bueno ya… pero…

- Y también quiero conservarlos y hacer muchos recuerdos con él, para verlos juntos en el futuro… y también contigo, ¿eh? No te vas a quedar excluido – sonrió.

Antes de que nadie lo viese se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se tiró agua en la cara para refrescarse y para cuando se miró en el espejo varias gotas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas.

"Y tú decías que te sería fácil separarte de ellos", le dijo la voz de Diablomon que apareció en el espejo.

- Metete en tus asuntos…

"Reconócelo, no quieres separarte de ellos"

- Vete al infierno – le dio la espalda.

"Pensabas que las cosas serías distintas y no ha sido así, acéptalo Kenji ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que deseas vivir?"

- Para mi ya no hay esperanza lo sabes… pero al menos para ella aún puede quedar algo…

Un año, era lo que le quedaba de vida como máximo, y había pasado ya un mes desde que le dieron la noticia así que solo le quedaban once meses en teoría, y eso siempre y cuando la exactitud fuera correcta, solo le dio una estimación así que podía ser un poco más de un año como medio año.

Pero Kari, era solo una niña, no podía empezar con estos problemas todavía, tenía mucha vida por delante y cosas que hacer, gente que conocer, salir con chicos, ir a conciertos, acudir a fiestas, tenía tantas cosas que hacer…

Decidido fue al encuentro de sus padres. Estaban en el mismo sitio, así que no tuvo que buscar mucho. Su madre parecía que ya estaba más calmada, quizás le habían dado un tranquilizante, no lo sabía ni tampoco es que le importase mucho.

- Hijo… tu hermana está fuera de peligro, puedes entrar a verla si quieres… ¿dónde está Tai?

- Le está dando el aire. Mama, papa, tengo algo que deciros.

- ¿El qué hijo? – Le preguntó su padre.

- Me llevo a Kari a América.


	26. Noche de Halloween

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**NOCHE DE HALLOWEN**

**Y LAS DUDAS**

El avión estaba ya por aterrizar, y el ruido hizo que Kenji abriese los ojos. Con más de quince horas de vuelo tenía para echarse una buena cabezadita. A su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas, Kari dormía plácidamente, y al otro lado dormía Sora, apoyada sobre su hombro. Al que no podía ver era a Tai que se suponía que tendría que estar sentado al lado de Sora.

Teniendo cuidado de no despertar a ninguna de las dos, dejo a Kari apoyada sobre el cojín, igual que a Sora. Probó a buscarlo si estaría en la zona del bar, y no fallo. Allí estaba tomándose un zumo. Tras estirar bien los brazos, se sentó a su lado.

- Una cola, por favor – pidió al barman, que se lo sirvió enseguida.

No tardó ni dos segundos en darle un trago a la bebida cuando la tuvo delante, estaba sediento.

- Me cuesta aún creer que lograses convencer a mamá para que nos dejase venir – comenzó Tai la conversación.

- No fue tan difícil, al menos también te pidió disculpas, ¿no?

- Si…

Kenji le dio otro trago a la bebida y retrocedió en su mente dos días atrás, cuando estaban en el hospital con Kari ingresada. Les había dicho a sus padres que se llevaría a la pequeña a América, y claramente su madre se había negado.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Kenji? ¡¿Cómo vas a llevarte a Kari?

- Quiero que la vea el mismo médico que me ha tratado a mí. Igual puede decirnos algo más.

- ¿De qué hablas…?

- Lo he escuchado mamá, a Kari se le detuvo el corazón, ¿verdad?

Su madre enmudeció y palideció al mismo tiempo. Si su hijo lo había escuchado todo, era el que más al corriente de la situación podía estar de todos en ese lugar.

- Hijo, ¿estás seguro? – Intervino su padre – Llegaste hace poco y…

- Solo van a ser unos días, no va a quedarse allí cinco años como yo – lo tranquilizó – Será como unas vacaciones. También quiero que Tai venga conmigo, y se lo diré también a Sora.

- ¿A ellos por qué?

- Bueno… tendré que hacer cosas allí, y no podré llevarme a Kari a todos lados, me gustaría que hubiese alguien para cuidar de ella. Y si son dos mejor.

- Supongo que… aunque nos neguemos harás lo que quieras, ¿verdad?

- Es por su bien, mamá – le respondió – Confiad en mí.

Volviendo al presente, le dio el último trago al vaso y pidió al barman que se lo llenase de nuevo.

- Me sorprendió que nos hicieras venir a Sora y a mí.

- ¿No quieres conocer algo fuera de Japón? América no está tan mal como la pintan.

- No es eso, pero… ellas te quieren mucho más a ti que a mí. Creo que sobro aquí.

- No digas tonterías anda. A Kari la hizo muy feliz saber que vendrías también.

- No sé yo…

Le dio un golpe en la espalda, lo que lo sorprendió.

- No digas más tonterías, ¿eh? Y deja de culparte por lo que le pasó a Kari el otro día, no fue culpa tuya.

Por el comunicador una voz de mujer avisó, primero en japonés y luego en inglés, que el avión ya estaba llegando al aeropuerto y había que prepararse para aterrizar.

Dark Phantomon temblaba de tener tan cerca a su señor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había abandonado su trono tras la cortina, y nunca acababa de acostumbrarse a la enorme presión que provocaba la energía que desprendía su cuerpo.

- ¿Está preparada ya la puerta?

- Dentro de muy poco señor, pero ya puede ir al túnel si lo desea. En unos días, podrá ir al mundo humano.

- Muy bien.

Se giró para ver a su espalda múltiples sombras oscuras, algunas más pequeñas y otras más grandes, todas de digimon a su servicio.

- ¡Vamos, mis lacayos! ¡Vayamos a destruir el mundo humano y tomemos el control!

Todas las criaturas rugieron al unísono y comenzaron a seguir a su señor que se dirigió hacía su carruaje, listos para dirigirse a la puerta que en unos días los llevaría al mundo real.

Kenji les abrió la habitación que iban a ocupar en la residencia de estudiantes. La habitación era más pequeña que la de Tai y Kari, con una cama a cada lado y un par de escritorios pegados, uno oculto por revistas de deportes y otro con un ordenador.

- ¿Esta era tu habitación, hermanito?

- Yeah, y aquí es donde vamos a dormir.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu compañero?

- Por mi no os preocupéis.

Ninguno de los tres se esperaba que alguien hablase de pronto a su espalda, lo que los asustó. Kenji no pudo evitar reir.

- Lamento ocupar tu espacio, Apollo.

- Don´t worry. De todas formas me vuelvo a Japón.

- ¿Ah, si? – Preguntó perplejo - ¿Y eso?

- He conocido a una chica de Japón. Como tengo que ir a ver a mi abuela, pues de paso la conozco en persona. Llevamos dos meses chateando ya.

"Deberías dejar ese rollo de conocer chicas por internet", pensó, pero no se lo iba a decir a su mejor amigo.

- Bueno, pues me tengo que ir. Espero que os lo paséis bien.

Y con un gesto de mano se despidió, dejando a los nuevos ocupantes solos.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a dormir aquí los cuatro? – Preguntó Tai algo que era obvio al ver solo dos camas.

- Sora y Kari dormirán en la mía y tú y yo en la de Apollo – le explicó.

- ¿Qué? Jo… yo quería dormir contigo hermanito… - se desanimó – Y seguro que Sora-san también.

- ¿E-E-Eh? – Se ruborizó – N-No, para nada, a mi me parece bien lo que ha dicho Kenji.

- Bueno… pues…

Se acercó a la cama de su compañero de habitación y sacó otra de debajo de esta y la puso al mismo nivel.

- Así si que podrían dormir tres juntos, ¿no?

- ¡Es genial! – Se emocionó Kari – Así podremos dormir con Kenji, Sora-san.

- S-Si yo ya he dicho que…

- A mi no me importa, ¿eh? – Intervino en la conversación Tai, que llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose fuera de lugar – Prefiero dormir solo, así me puedo estirar más en la cama.

Sora se molestó un poco, pero le enterneció saber que Tai lo hacía por las dos chicas, para que pudieran dormir con la persona que querían, aunque lo dijera de una forma tan borde.

- Venga, ya hablaremos de eso luego cuando nos vayamos a dormir. ¿Damos una vuelta por el sitio?

- Por cierto, ¿por qué Apollo-san tiene otra cama debajo de la suya? – Preguntó la niña, sin entender porque en una habitación de dos chicos había otra cama.

- Ah, eso es para cuando se trae alguna chica – le respondió su hermano, aunque enseguida se tapó la boca sabiendo que había dicho algo que no debía.

- ¿Y para qué quiere otra cama si viene una chica? – Parpadeo la niña interrogante.

Los tres se sonrojaron y miraron en otra dirección. Kenji había metido la pata, e igual Sora y Tai si que se imaginaban la respuesta, de ahí igual su reacción, pero, ¿cómo se lo explicaba a la niña?

- E-E-Es para estudiar, ¡si eso es! – Le respondió su hermano – Como se quedaban hasta tarde para estudiar así podían dormir más cómodamente.

- Ah – rió – Apollo-san es muy previsor entonces.

"No sabes cuanto", pensaron los tres a la vez.

- En fin, ¿vamos?

- Yo estoy muy cansada… ¿me puedo acostar un ratito, hermanito?

- Claro, la cita con el médico es mañana. Si quieres algo – le da un aparato con un pequeño interruptor – toca este botón. Me llamará a mi busca del recinto y vendremos a por ti.

- Vale, gracias.

Se despidió de los tres y la dejaron sola en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Tras oír sus pasos lo bastante alejados, Kari le pidió disculpas a sus hermanos. Había mentido, en verdad no estaba cansada, ya había dormido bastante en el avión. Pero, estar en ese lugar para ella era como un sueño. El lugar donde su hermano mayor había pasado cinco años de su vida.

Se tumbó en su cama y dio varias vueltas de un lado a otro. Era bastante cómoda, y las sábanas tenía algo de la fragancia de su colonia. También en su lado de la habitación había un montón de posters pegados en la pared, así como muchas fotos. La niña las miro con curiosidad. Había de todos los tipos: con Apollo en la habitación cuando era más pequeño, jugando al fútbol, estudiando para un examen, los dos disfrazados de payaso haciendo el tonto (lo que le hizo mucha gracia), jugando a los videojuegos… pero había otras más especiales, otras que estaban pegadas a un lado de la pared, más apartadas que el resto: fotos de su familia.

Estaban demasiado altas para poder verlas, pero algunas estaban a su altura desde la cama y las podía ver perfectamente. La mayoría pertenecían a Tai y Kari en sus fiestas de cumpleaños, festivales deportivos del colegio, disfrazados para una obra de teatro y, la que estaba más abajo del todo y que parecía haber sido la más usada, porque estaba más arrugada, salían ella y Tai cinco años atrás, con una pancarta donde ponía: Recupérate pronto en japonés.

- ¿Recupérate… pronto…? – La niña se quedó en silencio.

Si lo pensaba bien, ¿cuál era la razón por la que su hermano se había ido al extranjero? ¿Por qué se había ido cinco años de casa? ¿Cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de la razón por la que estaba fuera? Lo intentaba, pero no era capaz de recordarlo. ¿De qué se tenía que recuperar su hermano?

Tras más de media hora dando vueltas por ahí, Kenji termino de enseñarles el recinto; la cafetería, el salón de actos, los baños, el campo de fútbol y baloncesto, etc., incluso se encontró con algunos conocidos a los que presento a los nuevos huéspedes temporales del dormitorio.

- Es un sitio muy grande, y hay mucha gente – comentó Sora, sorprendida. Aunque se sentía fuera de lugar, porque había visto mucha gente pero parecía casi como si fueran los únicos japoneses allí.

Tai se detuvo al ver un cartel. Su inglés no era muy bueno, así que no pudo entender bien lo que decía.

- ¿Qué es esto, Kenji?

- Ah, es que hoy se celebra Halloween y van a hacer una fiesta en la residencia.

- ¿Halloween? ¿Qué es eso?

- El día de los difuntos. Se celebra el 1 de noviembre. En Japón es en otras fechas y se celebra de forma distinta pero estos día la gente se suele disfrazar de cosas relacionadas con el terror y sale a pedir dulces puerta por puerta. En la residencia se organizan conciertos de los grupos que residen aquí, bailes, etc.

- Parece divertido – supuso Sora, que se sorprendió al descubrir que fuera de Japón no se celebraba el día de los difuntos de la misma forma.

- Si queréis podemos ir, seguro que a Kari le hace ilusión.

- A mi no me gusta mucho disfrazarme.

- Venga, será divertido Tai. A ver que le parece a Kari.

Solamente se lo explicó por encima, sin entrar en muchos de talles, pero a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos, emocionada.

- ¡Yo si que quiero ir! ¡¿Puedo?

- Claro que si.

- ¡Viva!

Viendo que le ganaban por mayoría, a Tai no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Tras la comida, y como la fiesta iba a empezar a las ocho, las dos chicas se fueron a las duchas.

Era algo distinto a lo que estaban acostumbradas, un cuarto rectangular con un montón de duchas para todas por igual. Como no estaban muy preparadas, usaron una ducha para las dos. Sora ayudó a Kari a lavarse y ella se marchó primera. Mientras se estaba enjabonando el pelo, alguien más entró. No le iba a prestar atención, hasta que le dirigió la palabra.

- Vaya, ¿no eres la novieta de Kenji?

Sora pensó que había oído mal, y que la voz no podía ser de quien pensaba, pero al girarse se confirmaron sus sospechas.

- ¿Maeda… Ai-san?

- ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa pequeña? Un momento… si tú estás aquí, ¿Kenji también?

- E-Eh… - solo asintió.

La idol juvenil se puso en la ducha de su lado y comenzó a disfrutar cuando el agua caía por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Sora se fijo entonces en su cuerpo, mucho más esbelto y desarrollado que el suyo, con bastante pecho e incluso ya bello en sus partes intimas, por no decir más guapa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo has hecho ya con Kenji?

- ¿E-E-Eh?

- Ya veo… aún no, ¿eh? Entonces te dejará pronto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Mírate bien: no tienes nada de pecho, aún ni siquiera tu cuerpo ha empezado a crecer, y solo eres una cría, contigo no puede hacer lo que haría con una chica como yo. ¿Cuánto creer que durará lo vuestro? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? A Kenji solo le queda un año de vida, en cuanto vea que contigo no puede obtener la diversión que puede darle alguien como yo, te dejará plantada.

Eso dejo a Sora en estado de shock. Satisfecha, Ai se marchó de las duchas, dejando sola a la niña, que permaneció un buen rato ahí parada, debajo del agua que no paraba de caer. No reaccionó hasta que Kari fue a buscarla.

Al dar las ocho en punto, fueron al salón de actos, y los tres recién llegados se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de gente que allí había, disfrazados de hombres lobo, vampiros, momias, zombies… en cuanto a los nuevos, Kari estaba disfrazada de una pequeña brujita, Sora de una vampiresa con orejas y cola de gato y Tai de jugador de futbol zombie. En cuanto a Kenji, iba de cantante rockero de los ochenta, aunque a los niños les dijo el nombre a ninguno les sonó.

- Es increíble cuanta gente – se emocionó Kari.

- Ahora darán un concierto y luego…

Un chico vestido de esqueleto palpo el hombro de Kenji llamando su atención.

- ¿Qué pasa Michael? – Le preguntó en inglés, lo que los otros tres no entendieron.

- Tio, es que se ha puesto malo Timy y nos hemos quedado sin guitarrista. ¿Nos echas un cable?

- Pero, no puedo he venido con otra gente.

- Solo será para la primera actuación, venga.

Y desapareció entre la multitud. Kenji suspiró, porque no se podía negar, le debía mucho a Michael y hacerle ese pequeño favor no era nada en comparación con lo que él había hecho durante esos cinco años.

- Hermanito, ¿qué pasaba? – Preguntó la pequeña – No me he enterado de nada.

- Es que tengo que hacer una cosa, pero volveré enseguida, ¿vale?

Así desapareció, dejando a los tres solos. Ninguno sabía de que habían estado hablando, pero no podían más que esperar a que volviera.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto y unos focos iluminaron el escenario. La voz de un chico joven sonó por los múltiples altavoces que estaban colgados por las cuatro paredes del recinto, a todo volumen, hablando por supuesto en inglés, por lo que el grupo no entendió nada.

- ¡Pequeños monstruos y seres horrendos del infierno, ¿estáis listos para la mejor fiesta de Halloween de vuestras vidas? ¡Pasamos al concierto de Death Murdereds!

Una cortina de humo cubrió el escenario y cuando una enorme corriente de aire, provocada por un ventilador, la hizo desaparecer, aparecieron cuatro figuras sobre el escenario. En la batería, alguien vestido con una máscara que simulaba una piel requemada y una mano con garras, a la derecha alguien en el teclado vestido con una gabardina y sombrero negro, en el centro alguien a quien conocían bien con la guitarra, y en el micrófono estaba la chica a la que Kari tanto adoraba y con la que Sora había tenido su encuentro en las duchas, Maeda Ai.

- ¡Muy bien chicos, hagamos temblar este sitio a más no poder!

La idol comenzó a cantar una canción, pero al contrario de lo que hizo en el cumpleaños esta vez estaba cantando en inglés. Aún así, la niña se sabía la canción y como otros muchos seguía el ritmo y la cantaba en voz alta.

Tai se tenía que tapar los oídos, todo ese sitio estaba demasiado cargado para su gusto y la música a toda pastilla nunca le había gustado, aunque, mirando sobre el escenario, tenía que admitir que su hermano tocaba la guitarra bastante bien, cosa que no sabía que supiese hacer.

Sora por su parte, miraba a Kenji también, si, pero le dolía mucho el corazón. Las palabras de Ai le habían dejado una enorme herida en el corazón, pero porque eran una verdad como un templo: ella no podía hacer feliz a Kenji. Era aún una niña, sin experiencia en el amor, sin un cuerpo desarrollado, sin ser capaz de comportarse como una chica adulta como a veces podía hacer Kari. Jamás entendía porque Kenji se le confesó.

Ella lo quería, y mucho. Pero pensándolo en frío, no tenía nada que ofrecerle que no fuera su compañía. Como había dicho Ai, ella no podía ofrecerle otras cosas que le podrían dar las chicas de su edad como ella, y menos aún si le quedaba tan solo un año de vida.

El concierto termino y todo el antro se lleno de un enorme eco de los aplausos que daban los aplausos. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Sora vio como Ai se llevaba a Kenji al pasillo. No quería separarse de Tai y Kari, pero quería hablar con Kenji.

No tardó en dar con ellos, los dos estaban solos, pero desde su posición podía escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban.

- Es mi última oferta Kenji… ya sabes que conmigo estarás mejor.

- Deja ya eso, Ai. Te lo dije en Japón, tengo novia.

- Esa niña no tiene lo que hay que tener para darte lo que mereces… ni siquiera lo habéis hecho aún, ¿verdad? Sabes, la he visto en las duchas y…

Kenji le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Se puso muy serio, más serio lo que le había visto jamás.

- No lo le habrás dicho, pero escucha una cosa: no te vuelvas a meter en nuestra relación, ¿entendido?

Por una vez en su vida, una de las mayores idol del mundo no supo que decir. De vuelta al salón de actos, Kenji se cruzó con Sora, que se le quedo mirando fijamente, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Kenji… yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la cogió de la muñeca y la llevó de nuevo al lugar de la fiesta, subiéndose al escenario e interrumpiendo la canción del grupo que estaba allí tocando en ese momento. Eso hizo que todos se fijaran atentamente en ellos.

- Esto… em bueno, ¡lamento mucho interrumpir vuestra canción chicos pero tengo algo que decir a todo el mundo aquí!

Al ver a su hermano sobre el escenario con Sora, Tai y Kari se acercaron. No entendían muy bien lo que había dicho, pero todo el mundo se había callado de pronto, así que algo importante debía ser.

- ¿Veis esta chica que esta conmigo? Su nombre es Sora Takenouchi y es ¡mi novia! ¡¿Está claro?

Sora tampoco se había enterado bien de lo que había dicho, pero si había entendido la palabra "gilfriend". ¿Qué había dicho Kenji? No lo entendía bien pero se sonrojo, porque en el fondo creía que lo entendia perfectamente: la había presentado como su novia.

Por un momento empezó a llorar por tonta, por creerse todo lo que le había dicho esa chica. Se había creído que de verdad no podría hacer feliz a Kenji y, sin embargo, este la presentaba formalmente como su auténtica novia, por lo que confiaba en ella de verdad y la quería de corazón, ¿cómo había podido dudarlo por un momento?

Kenji ayudó a sus hermanos a subir al escenario y continuo hablando en inglés.

- Y estos dos son mis hermanos, Kari y Tai. Si os metéis con alguno de ellos, os la veréis conmigo, ¡¿está claro?

Todos aplaudieron por sus palabras, aunque sus invitados no podían entender bien lo que había dicho. Luego Kenji los besó a cada uno en la mejilla, salvo a Sora que le dio un beso en los labios, cariñoso, ardiente y apasionado, lo que hizo que todo el mundo aplaudiera y silbara aún más fuerte que la primera vez.

El grupo al que habían interrumpido comenzó a tocar y cantar de nuevo, permitiendo a un timido Tai, y a una enérgica Kari, participar en la actuación cantando también, aunque no se sabían muy bien la letra de la canción.

Sora y Kenji seguían el ritmo de la música, y cada uno tenía ojos solo el uno para el otro. Sora ya se había decidido, y quería disculparse con Kenji por haberlo hecho tan tarde. Él se había confesado ante todos que era su novia y la había presentado formalmente, igual que a Tai y Kari, dejando claro que le daba igual lo que pensase la gente, y ella en cambio se había creído las palabras de Ai.

Se sentía una estúpida por haber tenido dudas por un momento de que no podría hacer feliz a Kenji durante su último año de vida, confiaba en ella para eso. Sora lo tenía claro, haría lo que fuera por él, y le daba igual lo demás, aunque tuviera que hacer cosas prohibidas para ella. Para Sora, era como si Kenji le hubiese vuelto a entregar su corazón. Ahora, era su momento de demostrarle que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.


	27. Tai también protege a su hermana

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**¿DESTINO SELLADO?**

**TAI TAMBIÉN QUIERE PROTEGER A SU HERMANA**

Sora y Kenji no paraban de discutir en plena calle. Llevaban un buen rato ya, y los niños elegidos no sabían cómo separarles. De pronto, Kenji empujó a Sora y algo, parecido a un rayo de luz, le atravesó el abdomen. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, un edificio se vino abajo y Kenji las empujó a ella y a Kari muy lejos, no pudiendo escapar del derrumbamiento.

- ¡Kenji! – Se despertó gritando Sora, agitada.

Su respiración estaba alborotada, sudaba demasiado para la temperatura que hacía en esa época del año en América, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para aclimatarse a la oscuridad. Recordó que estaba en la habitación de la residencia donde Kenji se alojó por cinco años, había ido al continente para acompañar a los hermanos Kamiya, y mañana tenían que ir a ver al médico para que examinase a Kari.

Sora palpó a su lado, pero allí no había nadie. Cuando miró, solo vio a Kari que estaba profundamente dormida, y en la otra cama, Tai parecía que también estaba roque.

- ¿Kenji?

Tal y como acordaron, usaron la cama supletoria para poder dormir tres personas en una misma cama, durmiendo Kenji con su hermana y Sora, pero ahora ya no estaba allí. ¿Se habría levantado para ir al baño?

Se puso la bata por encima para salir al pasillo, con el camisón solo tenía demasiado frío. Le dio un poco de miedo, ya que todo estaba muy silencioso por la noche, y por supuesto no se veía ni un alma. Miró su dispositivo, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Normal, a esas horas todo el mundo estaría durmiendo.

Dio un rodeo, la verdad es que la pesadilla la había desvelado y necesitaba que le diera el aire. Si no recordaba mal, había un pequeño balcón en ese piso, el problema era donde estaba. Miro el mapa del lugar para situarse, lo malo es que como estaba en inglés le costaba situarse.

No se percató de una sombra que la seguía, tenía el tamaño de una persona, pero parecía más un zorro que un ser humano.

"Vuelve a la habitación…"

Aunque oyó la voz, Sora no le prestó atención, porque como si de pronto se sintiera muy cansada, las ganas de dormir regresaron. Caminó un par de metros más, pero era tanto el sueño que tenía, que decidió volver a la habitación.

"Eso es… llévame hasta allí…", le decía una voz en su mente, aunque Sora no se diese cuenta. No comprendía como había podido volverle a entrar el sueño tan golpe, pero era un hecho: tenía unas ganas horribles de volver a meterse en la cama.

Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta, las ganas le pudieron y cayó dormida en el piso. Ni la fuerte risilla que emanaba de la sombra la despertó ni a ella ni a los hermanos Kamiya ni a un solo inquilino de la residencia. Saliendo de la pared, la sombra fue tomando la forma de un zorro blanco de ojos rojos y con ciertas marcas en su cuerpo, como si fueran pinturas, apareció, riéndose.

- Gigigigigig… ha sido más fácil de lo que me imaginaba. Te estoy muy agradecido humana, en recompensa acabaré contigo la última. Primero me ocuparé de los dos que yacen dormidos.

Si miraba de cerca a Sora, esos humanos a los que debía destruir no le parecían tan terribles. Desde que llegó hacía un par de meses al mundo humano los había estado observando, estudiando, y no le parecían tan horrendos, incluso algunos le parecían hasta hermosos. Seguramente luego podría divertirse con esa chica y, ¿por qué no? Con la otra también.

Gracias a su poder, ahora todos los de esa residencia yacían en un profundo y agradable sueño, así que nadie se despertaría hasta que llegase la mañana. ¿Para qué engañarse? Podía empezar a divertirse ahora mismo. Se preparó para desgarrar las ropas de Sora cuando alguien le golpeó una patada en la cara que lo estampó contra la pared.

Lanzando maldiciones, se preparó para atacar al responsable, pero recibió un nuevo golpe que lo lanzó hacía el final del pasillo, chocando de nuevo contra una pared.

- M-Maldita sea… ¡¿quién eres?

Los pasos se iban acercando, lentamente, pero en su dirección, lo que ponía nervioso al digimon que gruñía furioso. En toda su vida jamás lo habían pillado desprevenido y mucho menos golpeado de esa forma. El que fuera el responsable lo iba a pagar caro.

Con la poca luz que había, aunque eso le daba igual ya que con sus ojos podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, apareció la silueta de un joven de cabello despeinado y castaño. Su mirada, indiferente, estaba fija en el digimon.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Un humano? ¡Yo, Kitsumon, ¿he sido golpeado por un humano?

Era imposible, llevaba mucho tiempo observando a los humanos para saber que eran incapaces de golpear con tanta fuerza a un digimon. Y, sin embargo, si ese chico no había sido el responsable, ¿entonces quién?

- Pensaba que nos libraríamos de los digimon en América, pero ya veo que sois pesados.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Entonces has sido tú quién me ha golpeado?

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa, lo que irritó al digimon.

Furioso, Kitsumon arremetió contra el humano que había osado atacarle, con clara intención de poner fin a su vida. No supo cómo paso ni jamás lo sabría, porque cuando pasó por su lado le hizo algo, algo que puso fin a su vida. Kitsumon comenzó a transformarse en datos digitales que se esparcieron por todo el edificio.

- ¿Era el único? – Preguntó Shiro a la imagen que podía ver reflejada en los azules de Diablomon.

- No lo sé, me parece sentir otro más, pero no te lo puedo asegurar. Estaré alerta por si acaso.

- De acuerdo.

Sora se despertó, y cuando lo hizo sintió un frío terrible. Se encogió y cruzó de brazos, y es cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo más encima aparte de la bata; una chaqueta.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?

Apoyado en la barandilla, Kenji la miraba con una sonrisa. Aún medio embobada, y bastante perdida, Sora se puso en pie. No recordaba mucho, salvo que había salido a ver si encontraba a Kenji y, de paso, para tomar el aire. Después de eso nada más.

- Ugh… ¿qué ha…?

- Te encontré deambulando por el pasillo. Cuando te llame de pronto te desmayaste – le mintió.

- ¿Ah, sí?

No sabía el que, pero Sora sentía que había algo poco creíble en esas palabras. Pero, ¿le mentiría Kenji? A fin de cuentas era de noche y es normal que estuviera cansada, por mucho que hubiese tenido esa pesadilla.

- Es tarde y dentro de unas horas habrá que ponerse en camino para ir al hospital, mejor que volvamos a dormir.

- Si…

La joven estaba temblando de frío, por lo que Kenji, más acostumbrado al clima de esa zona, la rodeo con su brazo para hacerle entrar en calor con su propio cuerpo, aunque también la acariciaba para que notase un poco de calor en el otro lado. En el camino de vuelta Sora le contó su pesadilla, cosa que la asustó un poco, porque había sido tan real que por un momento había pensado que de verdad Kenji había muerto. Y al no verle en la habitación se había asustado más todavía.

- Vaya… tú y Kari me queréis muy muerto, ¿eh? Ella no para de soñar con que me matan y ahora tú… jo… que poco me queréis… - empezó a llorar con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

- No seas tonto… me he asustado mucho… parecía muy real.

- Bueno, no es más que un sueño. No te preocupes por eso.

- Ya… por cierto, ¿por qué estás despierto?

- ¿Eh? Ah, es que me estaba agobiando un poco y he salido a dar un paseo. Os movéis mucho Kari y tú.

- L-Lo siento… - ¿De verdad se movía tanto? Era difícil saberlo porque nunca había compartido cama con nadie, aparte de Biyomon, su compañera digimon. Y ella nunca le dijo nada.

La mañana llegó antes de lo que todos esperaban. Si Tai y Kari parecían tener sueño, Kenji y Sora estaban que se morían. Pero no dijeron nada de que se hubieran despertado en mitad de la noche, ni mucho menos Kenji nada sobre el digimon que intentó atacarles. El resto de la noche transcurrió sin problemas, así que seguramente no existiese un segundo digimon.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que les atendiesen en el hospital. Y las pruebas no duraron mucho, únicamente le extrajo sangre y le hizo un par de radiografías, terminando con una resonancia.

- Ok, ya hemos terminado. Puedes vestirte.

- Vale.

Kari se fue a la habitación donde había dejado sus ropas para volver a ponérselas. Con ella únicamente había entrado Kenji, Sora y Tai se habían quedado fuera para esperar. Más que nada porque así lo había ordenado el médico.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó.

- Bueno, hasta que no les eche un vistazo a las pruebas no podré decir mucho, pero dame una hora y te diré algo.

- Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme contigo mientras trabajas.

- No me gusta que me presionen, Kenji. Lo sabes.

- Vale, perdona…

- Estás muy preocupado por tu hermana, ¿verdad?

- El proceso ha continuado… no hace mucho se le detuvo el corazón.

- Pero fue una parada leve, mucho menor que la que padeciste tú la primera vez. No te preocupes por eso.

Iba a decirle algo cuando Kari salió de la habitación, ya vestida.

- Hermanito, ¿nos vamos?

- ¿E-Eh? Ah, es que hay que esperar a ver que dicen las pruebas, me quedaré con el doctor Jefferson hasta que me dé los resultados.

- Jo, yo quería ver la ciudad.

- Ve con Tai, princesa. No os alejéis mucho, ¿vale? Si os perdéis solo preguntad por el hospital y ya está, no hay muchos por esta zona.

- Vale, pero luego tienes que reunirte con nosotros.

- Claro.

Y la niña salió de la habitación. Jefferson rió por lo bajo, no se acostumbraba a ver a Kenji en situaciones así.

- Dame diez minutos, y te diré algo.

- Vale.

A Sora no le apetecía mucho salir a pasear, así que al final fueron solos Tai y Kari. Al salir a la calle se dieron cuenta de un enorme detalle, y es que destacaban demasiado en una ciudad donde todos eran diferentes a ellos, hasta los niños de su misma edad. Y para colmo otro pequeño detalle, que Kenji no tuvo en cuenta: ¿cómo iban a preguntar por el hospital si se perdían si no sabían inglés?

Tuvieron suerte de dar con un parque en el que había poca gente, por lo que lo aprovecharon. Kari, tan enganchada a la cámara de fotos como en Japón, decidió sacarse fotos montando en cada columpio, y luego quería hacerse otras con sus hermanos y con Sora, para tenerlas de recuerdo de su primer viaje al extranjero.

Tai comenzaba a tener algo de miedo al verla tan animada en los columpios, sobre todo porque cuando se derrumbó fue después de haber estado con ella en un parque, y le preocupaba bastante que le volviese a pasar.

Bueno, Kenji le había dicho esa mañana que no pasaba nada porque la pequeña se distrajera un rato, así que poco importaba eso ahora. Cuando Kari comenzó a balancearse en algo parecido a una moto, Tai disparó otra foto con la cámara. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de una sombra que se deslizaba por el suelo, en dirección hacia ellos.

Tal y como había prometido, tenía algo que decirle al pasar diez minutos. En una mesa había dos microscopios, lo que inquieto a Kenji.

- Mira primero el de la izquierda. Contiene una muestra de la sangre que te extraje la última vez que estuviste aquí.

No sabía qué necesidad tenía de mirar, pues ya sabía que iba a ver. Aun así lo hizo. Y lo que vio fue: nada, todo oscuro.

- Nada nuevo, no se puede ver nada.

El anciano asintió.

- Ahora mira este, tiene una muestra de sangre de tu hermana.

La diferencia que iba a ver era clara, y aun así miro. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando un resplandor casi lo deja ciego, obligándole a apartar los ojos a toda velocidad.

- ¡¿Q-Qué ha sido eso?

- No puedo ver las muestras de tu sangre porque no se ve nada, solo oscuridad total. Y al contrario, no puedo ver las muestras de sangre de tu hermana porque no se ve nada, solo una luz cegadora.

- ¿E-Eso qué quiere decir…? Un momento, en mi caso vale, tengo una explicación por culpa de Diablomon. Pero, ¿Kari? Ella no está unida ni anclada a ningún digimon.

- Eso que tú sepas, Kenji.

- P-Pero… eso es… no tiene sentido, su compañera es material, no como Diablomon en mi caso. No tiene sentido alguno que le dieran una compañera si ya tenía unión con otro digimon.

- Solo son hipótesis e ideas que no podemos demostrar Kenji. Pero una misma enfermedad, que solo afecta a dos personas en todo el planeta, y que tiene síntomas distintos pero muestra pruebas diferentes, entenderás que es inquietante.

- Esto es una locura…

- De momento dile a tu hermana que todas las pruebas han salido bien y que os daré una respuesta dentro de un mes. Estudiaré todo esto más a fondo realizando otras pruebas. Ah, y también prepararé medicación para ella. Para antes de que os marchéis mañana estará.

- De acuerdo.

Kenji lo dejó solo. Jefferson se acarició el bigote, pensativo. Era realmente interesante, uno que solo era oscuridad, otra que solo era luz, uno el opuesto del otro. Creía tener la respuesta cerca pero cuánto más pensaba en ello más se le escapaba la solución.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Tímida, Sora entró. Intentó saludarlo en inglés y decirle otra cosa más, ante lo que el anciano se rió a carcajadas ante los intentos de la joven de que la entendiese.

- No te preocupes, sé japonés. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿No eres la novia de Kenji?

- Em… si… bueno…

- Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

Cerró tras de sí y se sentó en el taburete que había delante de la silla del médico. Jefferson no necesitaba mirarla mucho para darse cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- B-Bueno… yo… quería saber… es sobre Kenji.

- ¿Mm? ¿Pasa algo con él?

- Es cierto que… ¿solo le quedan unos meses de vida?

Sorprendido, Jefferson parpadeó varias veces. Que él supiera, nadie más aparte del mismo Kenji, un par de personas más, y el propio Jefferson lo sabían.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho? – Preguntó, asombrado ante tal cambio de actitud en su paciente.

- No… que va… me enteré por accidente… pero lo de que iba a morir, lo sé desde hace un tiempo. Antes de empezar a salir. Eso sí que me lo dijo él.

- Mmm… este Kenji, y decía que lo guardaría en secreto.

- Por favor, dígame, ¿es cierto que solo le quedan unos meses?

Jefferson no podía resistirse a la carita de súplica de una persona, y menos aun cuando su mirada era sincera al mostrar los sentimientos de preocupación por otra persona. Y mucho menos cuando se lo pedía una niña tan mona.

- Sí, es cierto. Bueno, solo es una aproximación, pero no creo que dure más del año. No te sabría decir, la verdad.

- ¿Y no hay cura? ¿No hay forma de curar a Kenji?

- Desgraciadamente, no. Llevo cinco años investigando, cinco años probando cosas, y no he encontrado aún una razón por la que tiene la enfermedad. Supongo que ya lo sabrás, así que te seré franco, Kenji quiere que deje la investigación sobre él para centrarme en su hermana.

- Sí, lo sé…

- Este chico… - suspiró – Es demasiado joven para morir. La mala fortuna lo envolvió desde el día de su nacimiento, supongo que las ganas de vivir se le fueron quitando a lo largo que pasó los años aquí.

- Si… cuando entré en su habitación noté una cierta sensación de soledad, sobre todo cuando Kenji estaba en la residencia. No se le veía muy a gusto allí.

- No ha estado mal allí, pero claro, lejos de su familia y demás… aquí hizo una nueva vida, pero nunca puede sustituir a la que ya tenía. Sin embargo, esta vez, y la última vez que lo vi, creo que sus ganas de seguir viviendo vuelven poco a poco.

- ¿Eh?

- En parte es gracias a sus hermanos y… a ti.

- ¿A-A-A mí? – Sora, sorprendida, se quedó interrogante. Entendía que Kari y Tai le diesen ganas de seguir vivo, para verlos crecer, pero, ¿ella?

- Cuando me dijo que se había echado novia me habló muy emocionado de ti. Entre todos habéis conseguido que tenga ganas de luchar, aunque sea un poco. Estoy seguro que si tú le convences, querrá intentar seguir vivo.

- Kari le convencería antes que yo – confesó sincera, sabiendo que Kenji era incapaz de contradecir a su hermana pequeña. Y, sobre todo, porque para él ella era lo más importante que existía, y verla feliz era su felicidad también.

- Em… aparte de que no quiere que se entere – se rascó la nuca – No creo que a ti te pusiera problemas.

- ¿Y por qué cree eso?

- Estoy seguro de que Kenji no solo es que te quiera, sino que está profundamente enamorado de ti.

Al oír la palabra "enamorado", Sora se sonrojó de sobremanera.

- ¿E-Enamorado?

- ¿Sabes? Siempre tuvo muchos problemas para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante los demás, de ahí a que nunca se haya decantado por una relación. Y sin embargo, a ti te ha contado que le queda poco tiempo de vida, te ha pedido empezar una relación como pareja y parece confiarte todo a lo que nadie se atrevería a contar. Para mí eso es estar enamorado.

- Hay quien no opina lo mismo… que para Kenji solo soy un pasatiempo pasajero, hasta que se canse de mí.

- Yo no lo creo, ¿sabes? Y le llevo tratando desde hace cinco años, créeme. Le conozco como para decirte lo contrario.

- Q-Quizás… em… también quería… hablarle de otra cosa.

- ¿Si?

Aunque fuese un poco infantil, a Kari le apetecía hacer un castillo de arena, para enseñárselo a Kenji cuando se reuniesen. Recordaba vagamente que, cuando era muy pequeña, ambos se iban al parque cerca de casa y construían uno, y no se les daba nada mal. En cambio, hacerlo con Tai era todo lo contrario, era un auténtico desastre.

- ¡Así no, hermano! ¡Tienes que amontonar la arena como te he dicho!

- Si, si…

Tai no se lo podía creer, ¿qué hacía a su edad haciendo castillos de arena? Menos mal que por esos lugares no le conocía nadie de nada, si no, sus compañeros seguro que se acaban metiendo con él.

Según fue pasando el tiempo, a Tai le fue gustando y recordando su temprana niñez, e incluso cuando en ausencia de Kenji era él quien llevaba a Kari a jugar al parque y jugaban en la arena. Al final, no les quedó tan mal el castillo.

- Nos ha quedado muy bien – Kari se restregó el dedo por debajo de la nariz, manchándose el labio superior de arena.

- Anda, si parece que tengas bigote – rio Tai.

- Pues tú tampoco estás muy limpio que digamos, ¿eh?

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a reírse como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Vivir esos momentos, no era tan malo después de todo fue lo que pasó por la mente de Tai. Le iban a sacar una foto al castillo cuando toda la arena que había en el banco salió disparada al cielo, asustando a los dos niños.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa?

Toda la arena se espació por todo el parque, y en donde antes había arena ahora se encontraba una silueta, de más o menos la altura de Kenji, un ser de pelaje oscuro con símbolos de color azul por todo el cuerpo, ojos rasgados amarillos y nueve colas. Su cara parecía la de un zorro.

- ¡Un digimon! – Exclamó Kari.

El digimon comenzó a caminar en dirección a los niños, que retrocedían asustados. Daba igual como lo mirasen, no tenía pinta de ser un digimon pacífico.

- ¿Dónde está el que acabó con Kitsumon?

No hacía falta ser un lince para saber que estaba nombrando a otro digimon, pero no tenían ni idea de a lo que se refería.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es Kitsumon? – Le preguntó Tai.

- Mi hermano. ¿Dónde está el que acabó anoche con su vida?

"¿Anoche?", Tai no entendía nada, ¿es qué la noche anterior pasó algo? No se había enterado de nada si fue así.

- Fue a mataros y alguien se lo impidió y acabó con su vida. ¡¿Quién fue?

- ¡No sabemos de lo que estás hablando! ¡No conocemos a ningún Kitsumon!

- Con que no, ¿eh?

El digimon los observó por un momento con esos fríos y terroríficos ojos rojos. Finalmente sonrió.

- Supongo que, si acabó con vosotros ese tipo acabará apareciendo.

Y dispuesto a acabar con ellos, el digimon sacó sus garras, listo para segar la vida de los niños.

Kenji le dio un trago a la lata de cola que se había comprado en la máquina expendedora. Estaba en la escalera de emergencia donde los médicos y pacientes solían salir a fumar, pero un lugar generalmente tranquilo donde poder tomar un poco el aire y pensar.

No poder ver las muestras de su sangre se había convertido en algo habitual, por culpa de la oscuridad que emanaba de su cuerpo gracias a su conexión con Diablomon. Pero, ¿qué la de Kari no pudiera verse por una luz cegadora? ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?

Le iba a dar otro sorbo a la lata cuando tuvo una sensación que lo puso en alerta, algo ya a lo que se había acostumbrado que le pasase cuando había un digimon cerca. Una de las cosas buenas de Diablomon.

"Hay otro digimon…", le dijo su mente.

- ¿Sabes dónde exactamente?

"No muy lejos, y parece estar persiguiendo a alguien"

Enseguida tuvo el mal presentimiento de que Kari y Tai estarían envueltos en la aparición de ese digimon, y si estaba persiguiendo a alguien seguramente fuese a ellos dos.

- ¡Vamos!

Tanto huir de ese digimon les llevó al puerto. No sabían a qué distancia estaban del hospital ni sabían el camino que habían tomado para llegar allí, así que no podían volver con su hermano ni con Sora. Y tampoco había forma de avisarles.

Se escondieron tras una pila de cajas enormes, esperando poder despistar al digimon el tiempo suficiente como para tomar otra ruta y perderlo de vista. Pero tenían un problema muy serio: Kari.

Había comenzado a toser, como si se atragantase con algo, y cada vez parecía que le costase más respirar. Además, estaba muy sonrojada, como si le hubiera subido la fiebre. Fatigada, la niña tuvo que sentarse para recuperar el aliento.

- Cof… cof… lo siento, hermano… cof…

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó, acariciándole la cabeza y notando un fuerte ardor. Igual era por la fatiga ya que Kari no estaba muy acostumbrada a correr tanto, pero lo cierto era que estaba ardiendo, seguramente de fiebre.

- Mira tú quédate aquí, ¿vale? Yo entretendré a ese digimon. Cuando te encuentres mejor escapa e intenta llegar al hospital.

- Pero eso es muy peligroso Tai… cof… - la niña empezó a tiritar de frío. Ya no había duda, tenía una fiebre muy alta.

Tai se quitó la chaqueta, más gruesa que la de Kari, para que así entrase en calor. Tai comenzó a notar el frío del otoño en ese país desconocido para él. No era muy diferente al de Japón, pero tampoco nada agradable ir solo con una camiseta. Igual también era por eso por lo que Kari se había puesto enferma, por el cambio de temperatura.

- Yo me ocupare de todo, ¿vale? Tú espera aquí y si ves que no vuelvo en diez minutos vete en cuanto te encuentres mejor.

- H-Hermano…

Tai salió del escondite, moviéndose por un camino formado por las pilas de cajas, para que, así, el digimon no pudiera situarlos en el mismo lugar y se centrase en él y no en Kari. Y logró su objetivo, porque en cuanto lo vio comenzó a perseguirlo.

No tenía muchas opciones, solo correr hasta encontrar una forma de despistarlo o entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que su hermana se recuperase y escapase. Ese era su objetivo principal. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejarla sola en su estado, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Solo podía alejar a ese digimon de ella todo lo que pudiese.

Antes de que se diese cuenta estaba en un muelle de carga y descarga, donde seguramente los trabajadores bajarían los cargamentos que llegaran de los barcos mercantiles. Al ver una de las máquinas transportadoras, Tai tuvo una idea.

Al llegar al muelle, el digimon ojeo todo el lugar, en busca de aquel chiquillo. De la niña ya se ocuparía más tarde. No tardó en encontrarlo, estaba encima de una de esas máquinas que usaban los humanos para sus trabajos que no querían hacer con las manos. Lo mejor era acabar con él de una vez por todas, así que se preparó para lanzar el ataque.

Tai toqueteaba todos los botones desesperado, sobre todo porque el digimon ya le había visto y más aún porque se estaba preparando seguramente para atacarle. Pero no había forma de poner ese trasto en marcha. Quería volver cuanto antes con su hermana, y si todo salía bien podría hacerlo, pero tenía que hacer funcionar ese montacargas mini.

- ¡Maldita sea, ponte en marcha! – Sin querer piso una palanca que puso en funcionamiento el aparato, que comenzó a ir a toda velocidad hacía el digimon.

Este, que estaba concentrado para lanzar su ataque, no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y el aparato se lo llevó por delante, golpeándole con la caja que estaba cargando. El digimon hizo intento de frenar usando sus patas, pero no había forma de lograrlo, le empujaban con mucha fuerza.

Finalmente parecía que su presión hacía detenerse a la máquina, pero al mirar a su espalda, vio que se estaba acercando hacía el agua.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Rugió mientras se caía por el saliente a la mar salada y la máquina le seguía, cayéndole encima.

Antes de que cayese, Tai saltó del montacargas mini a tiempo para salvarle. Su corazón estaba agitado, porque el tirarlo al mar con el aparato no era lo que había planeado. Pero daba igual, la cuestión es que se había deshecho del digimon y ya podía volver con su hermana, así que no perdió el tiempo y fue en su busca.

Mientras corría hacía el lugar donde la había dejado, deseando que no hubiesen pasado los diez minutos y que su hermana aún no se hubiese ido, se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Finalmente había podido protegerla tras haber fallado tantas veces, por fin había podido hacer algo bien.

Reconoció el camino entre las cajas apiladas que había usado para despistar al digimon y aumentó la velocidad, con ganas de volver a ver a Kari. Ya solo le quedaba girar una esquina.

- ¡Kari, ya he vuel-! – Enmudeció cuando vio al digimon sujetando a su hermana con una mano y apuntando con sus amenazantes garras con la otra.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

No era posible, ¿había logrado escapar de debajo del agua? Pero si ese aparato debía pesar más de una tonelada bajo el agua, ¿cómo demonios había conseguido librarse? Y lo que era más importante, ¿cómo había encontrado a Kari?

- Ya me he cansado de jugar con vosotros, ¿sabes? Voy a poner fin a vuestra vida, empezando por esta niña – se dispuso a desgarrar su garganta, cuando la voz de Tai lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera, por favor! ¡A ella no le hagas daño, a mi hazme lo que quieras pero no le hagas nada a mi hermana!

- ¿Mm? ¿Tu hermana?

Miro primero a la niña y luego a Tai, si, se parecían mucho. Un tipo de pelo distinto, pero sí que tenían algunos rasgos semejantes.

- No sé qué le pasaría a tu hermano, pero tú le apreciabas, ¿verdad? Entonces sabrás lo que siento, no quiero perder a mi hermana. Te lo ruego, si quieres vengar a tu hermano págalo haciéndome a mí lo que quieras, pero deja a Kari en paz. ¡¿Es qué no ves que además está enferma?

- Niño, no tienes ni idea de lo que significa perder a un hermano. ¿De verdad crees que aunque te mate a ti primero y luego deje ir a tu hermana eso me lo devolverá? Ya sé que no, no es con vosotros contra quienes debo pagar mi venganza, sino contra el responsable. Pero eso da igual, nuestra misión era acabar con vosotros, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

- ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Kari está muy enferma! ¡Hazme a mí lo que quieras pero déjala ir!

El digimon lo miró fijamente. Sus suplicas eran tan sinceras, tan llenas de preocupación hacía lo que pudiera pasarle a esa niña que, su parte fraternal salió a la luz y soltó a Kari, que cayó inconsciente al suelo. Tai no se había dado cuenta que, de alguna forma, se había desmayado.

- En ese caso me ocuparé de ti. Prometo no hacer nada a esta niña, pero debes dejar que acabe con tu vida.

- Me parece bien.

Se alejaron de allí, sobre todo para que Kari, en el caso de que despertase, no se enterase de nada y se marchase como Tai le hubiese pedido. Ya se enteraría de su muerte más tarde. Se dirigieron a los muelles de descarga, donde el digimon, que al parecer se llamaba Dark Kitsumon, se desharía del cadáver del niño tirándolo al agua.

- Si no te importa te dejaré inconsciente, no me gusta matar a mis víctimas vivas y ver sus muecas de dolor.

- Como desees.

Tai se despidió mentalmente de sus hermanos y de su familia, ya dispuesto a morir. No tenía todas las garantías de que ese digimon fuese a cumplir su palabra de dejar viva a Kari, pero algo le había hecho confiar en que así era, sino no la habría soltado. Daba igual, estaba feliz porque al menos así ella podía salvarse, aunque fuese a costa de su vida.

- Kenji, cuida de ella… - murmuró antes de que el digimon le golpease en la nuca y su cuerpo cayese inconsciente.

Dark Kitsumon miró al niño, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Su voluntad por morir en lugar de su hermana le había conmovido, despertando el mismo sentimiento que tenía hacía su hermano pequeño, ya muerto. Cumpliría su palabra, dejaría ir a la niña, pero al menos debía llevar la cabeza de uno de los niños elegidos a su señor para que la muerte de su hermano no hubiese sido en vano.

- No es nada personal, ¿sabes? En el fondo me has caído bien – le dijo y se preparó para cortarle la cabeza de un golpe rápido.

Su golpe rompió el suelo, pero no salpicó nada de sangre, lo que sorprendió al digimon zorro. Y jamás la podría haber, ya que el cuerpo del niño no estaba allí.

- ¿Pero qué?

Era imposible que hubiese desaparecido así de repente, si estaba inconsciente. Y durante todo el tiempo que lo había perseguido ese niño no era capaz de moverse tan rápido, así pues, ¿cómo había logrado escapar?

Un fuerte resplandor, tras su espalda, le hizo girarse, y tuvo que taparse los ojos con las manos para no quedarse ciego. En el cielo, una esfera brillante de color blanco transparente flotaba en el aire, como si no pesase nada. En su interior, a pesar de la deslumbrante luz, podía distinguir dos figuras; una era la del niño al que había estado a punto de decapitar y la otra, era tan brillante que le costó distinguirla, pero estaba seguro que era de la niña, hermana del chico.

- ¡¿Q-Qué significa esto? – Lo intentaba, pero no era capaz de mover su cuerpo, era como si algo lo mantuviera pegado al suelo, como una estatua.

La niña lo miro, compasiva, lo que sorprendió al digimon oscuro. Ya entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero era demasiado tarde, porque varios rayos de luz le golpearon y comenzaron a desintegrar su cuerpo.

- ¡Y-Ya lo entiendo… t-t-t-tú eres… t-tú eres…! – El digimon, aterrorizado al ver su cuerpo desaparecer, no podía más que gritar mientras se iba convirtiendo en datos - ¡Aaaaaaaagh, amoooooo! – Y su cuerpo, desapareció.

La esfera de luz descendió hasta llegar al suelo, y desapareció. Poco a poco la luz que emanaba del cuerpo de Kari desapareció y esta se derrumbó, justo al lado de Tai.

Kenji, que estaba escondido tras la esquina de uno de los edificios, algo fatigado, se acercó a los cuerpos de sus hermanos pequeños. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Kari, a quien la acababa de ver destruir a un digimon de nivel Mega sin ningún problema, pero sobre todo por esa luz que había salido de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al embarcadero, Kenji ya estaba listo para intervenir y salvar a su hermano, pero de pronto todas sus fuerzas le abandonaron y comenzó a sentirse fatal. Fue entonces cuando Kari apareció en el cielo dentro de esa esfera blanca. Muy bien no entendía lo que había pasado, pero lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto hasta que tuviese más datos.

Cargó con los cuerpos dormidos de sus hermanos y se encaminó para llevarlos al hospital, esperando que despertasen antes de llegar. Más que nada porque pesaban.

El doctor Jefferson se acarició el bigote. Lo que esa niña acababa de preguntarle era muy personal y nada natural para alguien de su edad, pero le hizo reír el ver lo precoces que eran ahora los niños.

- Yo no le veo la gracia… - se quejó Sora ruborizada, porque le había costado mucho hacerle esa pregunta.

- Perdona, perdona… pero me sorprende que me preguntes por estos temas. No estoy acostumbrado, ¿sabes?

- E-En fin… u-usted que dice…

- Eso ya es cosa tuya, yo te diría algo pero seguramente tú no me harías caso. Si quieres hacerlo adelante, pero ya sabes la otra parte.

- S-Si… claro que lo sé… en el colegio nos lo repiten muchas veces.

- En ese caso, no tengo más que decir. Si quieres… mmm… mira, vayamos a mi oficina, allí tengo algo que te puede servir.

- Gracias…

Sora siguió al médico, aún nerviosa por lo que acababa de comentarle. Pero, al ver a Kenji defenderla ante esa chica, le había hecho tomar una decisión, y no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás.


	28. Sora se decide

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**CITA DE PAREJAS**

**SORA SE DECIDE**

Finalmente los chicos regresaron a Japón. Para calmar a sus padres Kenji les mintió diciéndoles que todo había salido bien. Con respecto a lo sucedido con Tai y Kari, tuvo que inventarse otra mentirijilla de que los había encontrado inconscientes (en parte era verdad), y se los había llevado al hospital. Sus hermanos dedujeron que de nuevo Diablomon los habría salvado, o en su caso, que el digimon se había arrepentido y se hubiese marchado. Cosa aún menos probable.

Lo que más sorprendió a Kenji a su regreso fue que Apollo le mandase un mensaje para quedar por la tarde y así presentarle a su novia. Como quería una cita de parejas, Sora no tuvo más remedio que acompañar a Kenji. Quedaron a las siete frente a la estación.

- ¿Cómo será la novia de Apollo-san? – Le preguntó Sora, ya que su pareja era quien más lo conocía.

- No sabría decirte… no tiene un estilo de chica predefinido. De todas formas, lo siento por la pobre que haya picado.

- ¿Y eso?

Iba a responderle cuando entre la multitud apareció Apollo, cogido de la mano de otra chica que llevaba un vestido rosa, el pelo recogido en una única cola de caballo, de color castaño claro, y piel bastante blanca. Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Os presente a mi novia, Tachikawa Mimi.

- Hola, chicos – saludó una de los niños elegidos con una sonrisa.

Fueron a la cafetería más cercana, puesto que no tenían intención de alejarse mucho. Nada más pedir lo que quería cada uno, Kenji arrastró a Apollo hasta el baño dejando a las chicas solas.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?

- Ey, ey. Tranquilo – lo intentó calmar con un gesto de sus manos – No hace falta que te pongas así.

- ¿Qué no me ponga así? ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un pervertidor de menores?

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – Parpadeó.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo que te conozco. Tú no sales con las chicas para tener una relación estable.

- Vamos, vamos. No me malinterpretes. Esta vez no es nada de eso.

- Me extraña viniendo de ti.

- Simplemente chateamos y nos gustamos. Al venir aquí nos conocimos y nos hemos gustado, creo que está haciendo que siente la cabeza.

- ¿No lo han conseguido chicas de casi dieciocho años y lo va a conseguir una de once? ¿No estarás planeando hacer nada indecente con ella, verdad? Que en Japón está prohibido nada de eso hasta que tengan los doce.

- Tranqui, tranqui. Mis intenciones son nobles.

- No sé yo…

Las chicas por su parte, esperando a que regresasen sus parejas, hablaban de lo mismo, pero desde otro punto de vista.

- Oye, Mimi, ¿estás segura de querer salir con ese chico?

- ¿Eh? Si, ¿por qué?

- No sé, es que no me lo esperaba de ti… la verdad, yo…

- ¿Pensabas que no me gustaban los chicos? Oh, claro que me gustan. Es solo que no sé, me siento diferente a su lado.

- P-Pero él… - no se lo podía decir. Kenji ya le había contado cosas como que Apollo era un auténtico mujeriego que solo buscaba a las chicas para una cosa, ¿y cómo le iba a decir eso a su amiga?

- Si lo dices por el sexo no hay problema, ya me ha dicho que no quiere nada de eso conmigo – soltó tras darle un sorbo a su té frío.

- ¿E-E-Eeeeeeh? – Sora se quedó alucinada de lo tranquila que lo dijo su amiga.

- Muchas veces me cuenta sus aventuras allí en américa y ya sé que es un poco mujeriego. Pero me lo paso muy bien con él y me concede todo lo que le pido. Lo del sexo ya me dijo bien claro que no quiere nada de eso conmigo. Es muy poco romántico decirlo así, pero si seguimos juntos, prefiere esperar a que yo sea un poco más mayor.

- A-Ah, ya veo.

- ¿Y qué tal con Kenji-san? ¿Todo va bien?

- ¿E-Eh? Ah, si… todo va bien.

- ¿Sabes? Igual lo mejor es…

Mimi calló cuando los chicos se les volvieron a unir.

- Ya estamos aquí, hime-sama – Apollo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mimi justo antes de sentarse en su sitio.

Kenji no podía más que estar alucinando con su amigo, era la primera vez que se comportaba así con una chica. O una de dos: o estaba jugando o de verdad esa chica le había hecho sentar la cabeza.

Fuera como fuese, quizás esa cita acabase siendo interesante y todo.

Dark Phantomon observó a su señor, que ya estaba recitando el hechizo que activaría el portal para viajar al mundo de los humanos. Le habían llegado nuevos informes, pero no estaba seguro de si era un buen momento para darle malas noticias.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Dark Phantomon? – Se detuvo – Llevas un buen rato ahí parado sin decir nada. ¿Acaso traes noticias?

- Em… si, mi señor. Pero…

- ¿Pero? Ah, no son buenas noticias – supuso.

- No, mi señor. Nos han informado que los hermanos Kitsumon han muerto en el mundo humano.

- ¿Otra vez Diablomon?

- No estamos seguros, pero nuestros sistemas detectaron una enorme cantidad de energía antes de perder la señal de Dark Kitsumon. De una energía blanca, mi señor.

- ¡¿Cómo? – Se exaltó su señor, dejando incluso de emitir su poder al portal. Su sorpresa cambió a una mueca de excitación. Finalmente estaba demostrado, ya sabía dónde se encontraba la luz – Por fin… la luz por fin comienza a despertar…

- ¿M-Mi señor…?

- ¡Dile a nuestros soldados que se preparen! ¡Esta misma tarde partiremos al mundo humano! – Ordenó, totalitario.

- ¡A sus órdenes, mi señor!

El digimon fantasmas desapareció de la habitación atravesando la pared, y su señor volvió a sus obligaciones con el portal. Su concentración era mínima, pues estaba demasiado excitado como para centrarse en el portal. Finalmente, finalmente lograría el poder supremo que ni Apocalymon ni Myotismon pudieron conseguir, por fin tendría tanto al mundo digital como el real en sus manos.

Tai disfrutaba de la música de la radio mientras había el vago en la cama. Kari se había ido a jugar a casa de una amiga, así que, por una vez en mucho tiempo, tenía realmente la habitación para él solo. Por más que intentaba distraerse, no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido en América.

Le había contado a su hermano lo ocurrido, así como a Sora, y ninguno de los dos supieron decirle la razón por la que se habían salvado él y Kari. Seguramente Diablomon había acudido a su rescate, como siempre, no lo sabía. Pero lo que más le importaba es que por lo menos Kari ya parecía estar recuperada.

Otra cosa que le inquietaba era algo que Kenji le preguntó esa misma noche, cuando estaban los dos solos en las duchas.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Tai creía no haber oído bien la pregunta.

- Alguna vez… alguna vez Kari… ¿ha emitido una especie de luz de su cuerpo?

Por rara que pudiera ser la pregunta, para Tai no lo era tanto, ya que con sus propios ojos había visto ese fenómeno en dos ocasiones. La primera fue durante el enfrentamiento contra Machindramon, cuando ambos fueron separados. Cuando finalmente la encontró de nuevo, estaba descendiendo con su cuerpo brillando con una enorme intensidad, la cual aumentó cuando murieron los Numemon.

La otra fue un débil instante, ni siquiera se percató de ello hasta tiempo después, cuando recordó lo que había pasado en su enfrentamiento contra Apocalymon. El cuerpo de Kari volvió a brillar con luz propia, dándoles energías a todos para volver al combate, aunque no tuviesen sus emblemas para luchar.

- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- B-Bueno, es que Sora me mencionó algo… y me parecía extraño. ¿A ti no?

- La verdad es que si… pero como su emblema es la luz, nunca le dimos importancia en el mundo digital.

- ¿Eh? ¿La luz?

- Si, cada uno de nosotros teníamos un emblema que representaba una de nuestras cualidades. Por ejemplo la mía es el valor, la de Sora el afecto y la de Kari era la luz.

- Así que la luz…

- ¿Pasa algo con eso?

- N-No, nada que va.

Su hermano podía decirle misa, pero claro que sabía que pasaba algo. Desde la noche anterior que le estaba dando vueltas a ese tema, pero no conseguía encontrar ninguna razón para que su hermano mayor le preguntase por eso.

Cuando volviese le sonsacaría algo, estaba decidido a ello. Aunque se sentía inquieto, sobre todo al pensar en Kenji. Algo le decía su relación con Kenji iba a cambiar de un modo "peculiar".

Sora y Kenji se detuvieron ante la puerta de la casa de esta. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche, y había prometido a sus padres que la dejaría en casa antes de la once, y como Mimi y Apollo iban a ir a sus cosas, pues dejarla antes no era mala idea.

- En fin, supongo que así tu padre no me echará la bronca.

- No digas eso, Kenji…

Se iba a preparar para darle un beso, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Sora logró apartarse a tiempo pero Kenji no tuvo tanta suerte y la puerta le dio en toda la cara.

Los señores Takenouchi salieron disparados de casa, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver allí a su hija.

- ¿Sora? ¿Ya estás en casa? – Se sorprendió su padre - ¿Dónde está ese chico? ¡¿Te ha dejado volver sola a estas horas?

- N-No… está… detrás de la puerta – le respondió, aún un poco tocada por la situación típica de comedia que solo pasaban en las películas.

De detrás de la puerta salió Kenji acariciándose la nariz. Con la rapidez con la que se había abierto la puerta se habría tenido que dar un buen golpe, y si no se rompió la nariz fue un milagro.

- B-Buenas noches, Takenouchi-san.

- Oh, Kenji, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó la madre de Sora – Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que estabais ya aquí.

- No se preocupen, no ha sido nada – aunque en verdad le dolía un montón.

- Pasa, te daré un poco de agua oxigenada. Además, quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿A mí?

Ya en el baño, la madre de Sora mojó un trozo de algodón con agua oxigenada y se la dio al joven que se lo puso en la nariz, presionando. Le escoció un montón y dejó caer algunas lagrimillas, pero tenía que contenerse.

- Verás, es que tenemos que tratar un asunto muy urgente mañana en Tokyo bastante temprano y vamos a pasar la noche fuera. ¿Te importaría quedarte con Sora, por favor? Ya es muy tarde para que volváis a tu casa.

- ¿Eh? N-No claro que no me importa, pero… ¿está bien que me quede solo con ella?

- Sé que puedo fiarme de ti – dijo sincera la mujer – Y seguro que a Sora le hace feliz que te quedes.

No le dio mucho tiempo a replicar sobre esa idea, ya que los padres de Sora se marcharon a toda pastilla. De verdad que tenían prisa. Cuando le explicó la situación, hasta la a la niña se le escapó un grito de sorpresa.

- E-E-Eso significa… ¿q-q-qué vamos a pasar la noche solos?

- Si, eso parece – le respondió – En fin, voy a hacer la cena. ¿Te apetece algo en particular?

- N-No, que va. Cualquier cosa estará bien.

Mientras Kenji se entretenía en la cocina preparando la cena, Sora fue a su habitación y se quitó el gorro de lana y la chaqueta. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, porque estaba muy nerviosa. Ya había dormido otras noches bajo el mismo techo que Kenji, pero nunca los dos solos. Quizás, esa era una oportunidad perfecta para ella.

Sacó del cajón de su escritorio lo que el doctor Jefferson le había dado cuando habló con él en América. En su despacho le entregó un libre y un pequeño paquetito de plástico. Sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero la sola idea de verlo le ponía nerviosa.

- Si quieres hacer eso con Kenji, como no tienes tu período no haría falta que usases estás cosas, pero ten uno por si acaso – fue lo que le dijo.

En ningún momento Sora habló de que tuviese claro el hacer eso con Kenji, pero estaba claro que las preguntas que le había hecho al doctor daban a entender que así era. Y en parte, era verdad.

La opinión popular decía que lo más importante para una chica eran dos cosas: su primer beso y su primera vez. El primer beso ya se lo había entregado a Kenji, pero para Sora, alguien que nunca se había considerado como las otras chicas, eso no significaba nada. Y si se ponía a pensar que era lo que Kenji le estaba dando a cambio, sus últimos meses de vida, eso no tenía ni punto de comparación.

Tras mucho pensar en que podría entregarle ella a cambio, para corresponder todo ese enorme regalo, a la única conclusión, tras los encuentros que había tenido con la idol Ai, que llegó fue en darle su primera vez. Ahora, tenía el enorme problema que no sabía cómo decírselo. Sin duda tendría que ser esa noche, porque no sabía cuándo tendrían la oportunidad de volver a quedarse solos. Si, lo había decidido, esa sería la noche.

Jefferson miraba emocionado el microscopio, su experimento había sido un completo éxito. Cuando Kenji le había contado lo que había visto de su hermana brillar con una luz cegadora, eso le dio una pequeña idea y la había probado con éxito.

- Por fin, existe una posible cura para ti y tu hermana, Kenji.

Ahora en Japón sería muy pronto, y aún no estaba del todo seguro que fuese a funcionar, por lo que lo mejor sería hacer más pruebas. Una vez estuviera totalmente seguro de que su hipótesis fuera correcta, se lo comunicaría para darle la cura.

Durante la cena no es que ninguno de los dos hablase mucho, sobre todo porque estuvieron viendo la televisión. Y por su parte, Sora estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decir nada.

Ya habiendo terminado de cenar, Kenji recogió la mesa y fregó los platos en un momento, tampoco es que hubiera usado mucha cosa. Y como ya era tarde y Sora al día siguiente tenía clase, lo mejor era que se acostase ya.

- Yo dormiré en el sofá, no me apetece que tu padre vuelva pronto y nos encuentre a los dos juntos. Vendré a darte el beso de buenas noches cuando te hayas cambiado.

Antes de que pudiera abandonar la habitación, Sora lo rodeó con sus brazos. Estaba temblando.

- ¿Sora?

- E-Esta noche… querría… que durmiésemos juntos, Kenji… por favor…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás temblando?

- Yo…

Se decía así misma que tenía que ser más valiente, ser más decidida. Nunca había tenido problemas de hablar de estas cosas ni demostrar su opinión, ¿por qué era tan distinto ahora? Como si le hubiese leído la mente, Kenji posó suavemente su mano sobre las temblorosas manos de la niña, lo que la relajó.

- No podemos hacer nada como eso, Sora… no podría…

- No se te escapa nada… ¿verdad? – Apoyó su cabeza sobre su espalda.

- Aún eres una niña Sora, no puedo hacerte eso… si lo vas a hacer por lo que te dijo Ai, yo…

- ¡No tiene nada que ver con lo que dijo ella! – Negó enseguida – Lo quiero… lo quiero hacer por mí… quiero… quiero… ¡quiero darte algo que solo yo pueda darte para demostrarte que te amo de verdad!

- ¿Sora?

- Siempre estás defendiendo lo nuestro… y tú me has dado los últimos meses que te quedan de vida… y yo no soy capaz de darte nada que se acerque a eso… salvo mi primera vez.

- Eso no sería nada justo para ti…

- ¿Eh?

- Me quedan unos meses de vida, cuando muera, tendrás que seguir con tu vida. Y entregarle eso a alguien que no va a pasar contigo el resto de tu vida no es algo que debas hacer.

- ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Yo tengo fe de que te curarás! ¡Estoy segura de ello!

- S-Sora…

- Y quiero hacerlo contigo no con ningún otro… quiero que mi primera vez sea para ti, me da igual si es ser egoísta conmigo misma o si luego no estamos destinados a seguir juntos porque la maldita muerte nos separe… yo quiero dártela a ti. Pero… si tú no quieres aceptarle, no te voy a obligar a ello…

Sora se separó de él y se dispuso a prepararse para cambiarle, pero Kenji la arrastró de golpe y la beso con fuerza y pasión. Ambos cayeron sobre el futón, abrazados e intercambiando un fugaz y caluroso beso.

Kenji se reincorporó para quitarle la camiseta a Sora. Debajo solo llevaba una camiseta interior blanca, la cual enrolló, dejando al aire sus aún no desarrollados pechos.

- Lamento que sean tan pequeños… mis amigas las tienen más grandes que yo…

- A mí me parecen perfectos así – con ternura, acarició el poco bulto que se separaba del pecho, haciendo que Sora sintiera un cosquilleo. Luego, junto entre sus dedos de ambas manos sus pezones y los pellizcó, de una forma un tanto brusca, pero enseguida se pusieron duros.

- Ugh…

- Perdona, ¿te he hecho daño?

- N-No… está bien.

Con cuidado y despacio, deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Sora, que no hacía más que sentir un fuerte cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, y aumentaba según recorría sus pechos, lamía sus pezones, descendía por su estómago, hasta llegar a su cintura donde le detuvieron los pantalones vaqueros.

Kenji los desabrochó y los deslizó lentamente por las piernas de la joven, que con algo de vergüenza se tapó las braguitas rosas con estampado de Hello Kitty que llevaba puestas.

- N-No las mires… por favor…

- Pero si son preciosas… y te quedan muy bien, Sora.

- N-No es verdad… son muy infantiles…

- A mí me gustan…

De nuevo sus labios se juntaron mientras Kenji le acariciaba los pechos. Sora cada vez notaba que su corazón latía con más fuerza y su cuerpo estaba más caliente. Cuando sitió la tela de sus braguitas deslizarse por sus piernas, instintivamente cerró las piernas. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Kenji, que se detuvo.

- Sora, no hace falta que te sobres fuerces. Yo ya sé que me quieres, no tienes que hacer nada de esto para demostrármelo.

- P-Pero yo si quiero… es solo que… estoy un poco nerviosa… es mi primera vez y… tengo miedo de… no hacerlo bien.

Con ternura Kenji le susurró algo al oído, que en parte hizo que se calmase un poco.

- También es mi primera vez…

Sora lo miro fijamente a los ojos y este le sonrió, lo que la tranquilizó aún más. Kenji terminó de quitarle la ropa interior y Sora separó las piernas, mostrándole algo que seguramente el chico ya se hubiese cansado de ver la cantidad de veces que la había visto desnuda por "accidente".

Igual que le pasaba con sus pechos, a Sora no le había empezado aún a crecer el vello púbico, y era de la única de su clase. Eso a veces la comenzaba a molestar, aunque por otro lado no es que le importase mucho.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió el contacto de la lengua de Kenji con su parte más íntima. Había sentido una mezcla de calor y cosquilleo al mismo tiempo, que para nada le había desagradado, pero al no esperárselo no pudo evitar dar el pequeño brinco.

- K-Kenji no hagas eso… está sucio…

- A mí me gusta como sabe, está muy salado – le comentó.

- ¡N-No digas esas cosas, idiota! – Protestó la niña tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

Kenji volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, provocando que a Sora se le escapara algún que otro gemido. Estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, una sensación placentera recorría todo su cuerpo, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

- K-Kenji… hazlo por favor…

- ¿Eh? P-Pero no tenemos…

- Tengo uno… pero… no te lo pongas por favor – le pidió – Quiero sentirte con todo.

- P-Pero, te podrías…

- Aún no he tenido mi primer período… no me quedaré embarazada.

- Vaya… una chica aún no desarrollada y que no la ha bajado el primer período… soy todo un pervertidor de menores.

- Eres un tonto.

De nuevo se besaron, y Kenji mientras tanto se bajó la cremallera de la bragueta y sacó su miembro, que llevaba desde hacía un buen rato pidiendo salir a relucir. Sin separar sus labios, Kenji fue entrando poco a poco por el la puerta prohibida de Sora, lentamente, hasta que encontró un poco de resistencia y entonces dio un pequeño empujón, insertándolo completo en el sexo de Sora que abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el pequeño pinchazo que sintió.

- ¿Te duele…?

- N-No… solo he sentido un pinchazo… nada más… p-puedes moverte… pero, por favor… se gentil conmigo…

La carita y la voz con la que se lo decía ánimo a Kenji a continuar, comenzando a sacar e insertar su miembro en el sexo de Sora. Al principio le costaba, porque estaba muy apretado, cosa que supuso que sería normal, pero lo hacía lentamente y poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad.

Llegó un punto en el que a Sora se le empezaron a escapar pequeños pero largos gemidos de placer, disfrutando cada vez que en sus entrañas sentía el miembro de Kenji chocar con el final de su pasillo más íntimo.

Más animada a seguir, Kenji se sentó y ella se mantuvo encima, quitándose la camiseta interior. Ambos cruzaron la mirada, fijamente el uno al otro. Sus ojos lo decían claramente: los dos estaban disfrutando de lo que cada uno le estaba dando al otro, y con locura.

- Me… ¿me dejas que me mueva yo ahora…?

Sonriendo ante el tonito tan infantil que Sora había usado para pedírselo, el chico le acarició la mejilla con cariño, y Sora rodeó su mano mimosa, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de la caricia de su novio.

- ¿Sabes que eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo…?

- ¿K-Kenji…?

- Por favor… - su mano comenzó a temblar – Quédate conmigo hasta el final… hasta que mi vida llegue a su fin…

- No… - le acarició la mano – Estaré contigo toda la vida, porque vas a sobrevivir.

- Sora…

La joven empezó a moverse, siendo ahora ella quien tenía el control de esa situación. A la vez que ambos disfrutaban, intercambiaban besos, al mismo tiempo que Kenji le acariciaba sus pechos y a veces le daba besos en el cuello.

Cada vez el movimiento era más rápido, y los dos se iban perdiendo en la lujuria, hasta que llegó un punto en el que ambos sintieron que algo quería salir de sus cuerpos.

- K-Kenji… yo…

- S-Sora… no puedo más…

Dando el último beso ardiente de aquella alocada noche, que pondría fin a su primera, pero no última vez, ambos dejaron salir lo que sus cuerpos querían expulsar al interior. Al mismo tiempo, Sora sintió como algo caliente la llenaba por dentro, provocándole un ardor y un placer sin igual, del mismo modo que Kenji sentía que algo salía del interior de Sora, envolviéndolo también en calor.

Agotados, los dos se dejaron caer sobre el futón, empapado de sudor y por los líquidos que Sora había expulsado de su cuerpo.

Izzy terminó de realizar los cálculos. Esta vez el programa había llegado al 98%. Respiró hondo, ya solo le quedaba por superar una pequeña barrera para que estuviera listo, el programa que permitiría a sus digimon llegar al mundo real.

- Deberías descansar un poco, Izzy – le sugirió Tentomon, que sabía que su compañero estaba agotado de haberse pasado ya un par de noches en vela.

- No te preocupes, ya casi lo tengo. Cuanto antes lo termine antes podréis venir a nuestro mundo, Tentomon.

- Pero tampoco es cuestión de que te dejes la salud.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estoy bien – sonrió el joven.

Además, de que todas esas cosas informáticas le encantaban y cuando se encontraba con un reto así era capaz de tirarse una semana sin dormir si era preciso para superarlo. Y lo iba a conseguir, ya casi lo tenía.

Kenji sentía que el agua que caía de la ducha era muy caliente, pero no le importaba, su mente estaba en otro lugar. En un lugar donde se veía así mismo echándose la culpa una y otra vez por lo que acababa de hacer. Si amaba a Sora, no podía hacerle lo que acaban de hacer consumando juntos su amor, por mucho que ella hubiese sido quien se lo hubiese pedido. Ahora se sentía mal consigo mismo.

"Te duele mucho, ¿eh? El sentir ganas de vivir cuando sabes que vas a morir es peor que el dolor de la enfermedad."

- Cállate…

"Nunca me habéis caído muy bien los humanos, incluido tú. Pero hazme caso, intenta seguir vivo, tal y como quiere esa chiquilla. Deberías estar agradecido de que haya gente que quiere que sigas con vida"

- ¿Para qué voy a tener esperanzas? ¿Y si luego no se encuentra una cura? No puedo… no puedo hacerle esto a Sora… - con rabia, pegó un puñetazo a la pared. Su furia no era con nadie más que no fuera él mismo por haber cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida, porque iba a hacer sufrir a la persona que le había conseguido robar su corazón.

Juntó las manos para coger un poco de agua y se la tiró sobre la cara, tomando una decisión. Se iba a ganar el odio de Sora, y seguramente de su hermano pequeño, pero le daba igual. Era lo mejor para todos.

Ni se molestó en volverse a vestir cuando salió de la ducha, total, eran las dos y media de la mañana y los Takenouchi no volverían hasta primera hora de la mañana. Se asomó a la habitación para comprobar que Sora estuviese dormida.

Su cuerpo yacía sobre el futón, desnudo. La pobre había caído dormida cuando llegó el primer orgasmo de corta vida. Y Kenji le estaba muy agradecido por habérselo dado. No hacía mucho frío, pero aun así la cubrió con la sábana.

Se quedó un rato mirándola, fijamente. Ver su cara de ángel mientras dormía hacía que le doliese el corazón por lo que iba a hacer, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Ni tampoco con sus hermanos, esperaba que en el futuro supieras perdonarle.

Con ternura, y cuidado para no despertarla, le acarició la cabeza, lo que hizo que Sora emitiese unos ruidillos, ante lo que Kenji sonrió.

- Perdóname… - le rogó con un murmullo, sabiendo que no le podía oír.

Ya decidido, fue al despacho del padre de Sora, donde había un ordenador y lo encendió. Era hora de empezar con todo.


	29. Te odio Kenji

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**TE ODIO KENJI**

Sora, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Kenji. Este se mantuvo indiferente, simplemente mirándola.

- ¡Te odio, no quiero volver a saber nada más de ti! – Le gritó y se marchó corriendo, seguramente en dirección para su casa.

Lo que acaba de hacer le rompió a Kenji el corazón, pero no paraba de repetirse así mismo que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Así todo estaba bien, no era la persona adecuada para estar junto a Sora.

Se volteó para ir a su casa, pero se detuvo, sorprendido de ver que allí estaba su hermano que, con cara de incredulidad, le miraba fijamente.

- T-Tai…

Sin decir nada, su hermano se acercó a él corriendo y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, en el mismo lado donde le había golpeado Sora. Luego lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta para que lo mirase a la cara.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? ¡¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Sora?

- No recuerdo tener que darte explicaciones de las cosas que hago, ¿verdad? – Le respondió, con chulería y le forzó a soltarle – Si tanto te preocupa tu amiguita, ve tras ella.

A regañadientes, Tai salió pitando tras Sora No sin antes decirle una última cosa al pasar por al lado de su hermano.

- Me has decepcionado… me avergüenza tener un hermano como tú.

Como había hecho con Sora, Kenji se mantuvo indiferente, como una estatua sin expresión. Ya sin nada que hacer en ese lugar, emprendió la marcha, sin rumbo fijo. Al pasar por al lado de un edificio cuya fachada estaba completamente hecha de cristales, la figura de Diablomon apareció.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho? Aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo"

- Es lo mejor…

Llevaba demasiado tiempo conociendo al chico para darse cuenta de que todo lo decía de boquilla. En su interior estaba destrozado, por haber hecho daño a la persona que amaba, por empezar a ser odiado por su hermano. Y lo que más le destrozaba por dentro, es que le quedaba lo más difícil, y era su hermana pequeña.

Los Takenouchi miraban preocupados la puerta de la habitación su hija. Desde que había llegado se había encerrado allí dentro y se negaba a salir. Por más que lo intentaba, su esposo le decía que la dejara tranquila.

- Pero, cariño…

El negó con la cabeza. Cuando Sora llorando y se encerró en su cuarto, su madre iba a ver que le pasaba y luego llegó Tai. Al ver que ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada por sacar a la niña de su cuarto, pronto desistieron. Al irse Tai, le dijo algo a su mujer, algo que sin embargo, no dejo de preocuparle a la señora Takenouchi.

- No me puedo creer que le haya hecho a Sora… él… ¿por qué no vas a hablar con él? Sora no se merece…

- Ha hecho lo mejor - sentenció su marido.

Sabiendo que no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión, la señora Takenouchi no podía más que esperar a que su hija saliese de su cuarto por su propia voluntad.

Sora estaba tumbada en la cama, tapada con la manta, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada llorando angustiosamente. En su cabeza no paraba de repetirse las palabras que Kenji le había dicho, y cuanto más las recordaba más le dolía el pecho y más ganas tenía de llorar.

Tras volver sus padres de los asuntos que tuvieron que atender fuera, Kenji se despidió para irse a su casa. Sora decidió acompañarle, y de paso así saludar a sus padres y darles las gracias por permitir que se quedase con ella en esa noche tan… ¿especial? Solo de recordar lo que había pasado se ruborizaba.

Todo iba tan bien, y tan normal, hasta que Kenji se detuvo de golpe y dijo:

- Hemos terminado.

- ¿Eh? – Sora se giró, porque no le había entendido - ¿Has dicho algo, Kenji?

- He dicho que… hemos terminado. No podemos seguir saliendo juntos.

- ¿Q-Qué…? Kenji, ¿qué estás diciendo?

- Lo que has oído. Lo nuestro ha terminado.

- ¿P-Pero por qué? – Quiso saber la joven, que se acercó a él, sin entender porque le decía eso - ¿H-Ha sido por algo que he dicho? ¿Por algo que he hecho? Si hay algo que te molesta de mí y quieres que cambie yo…

- No es nada de eso… simplemente… ya no me interesas – tras esas últimas palabras hizo una pequeña pausa, y desviando su mirada le dijo - . Habiendo conseguido lo que quería de ti ya no tengo interés alguno.

- ¿C-Conseguido lo que… querías de mí?

- Tu virginidad, sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era acostarse con una virgen. Y ha sido patético, Ai lo hace mejor que tú mil veces.

- ¿Q-Qué…? S-s-sí me dijiste que…

- ¿Qué era mi primera vez? Ja, he estado con más chicas de las que puedas contar con los dedos de las manos y los pies. La verdad, para lo que me ha costado que te interesases en mi me esperaba algo más espectacular, no algo tan decepcionante.

Sora empezó a llorar, sin poder evitarlo, pero no apartaba la mirada de Kenji que volvió a mirarla fijamente, con desprecio.

- E-Es mentira… ¡es mentira, ¿verdad? M-Me estás tomando el pelo, ¡¿verdad que si?

- ¿Pero en serio te pensabas que me interesaría una marimacho como tú? Pero mírate, si no tienes ningún atractivo como mujer, ni dentro ni fuera de la cama. En serio, no sé yo que te ve mi…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sora le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Y de allí, se marchó para su casa, encerrándose en su habitación y escondiéndose dentro de su futón. Tai al parecer los había visto y la había seguido, pero no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

Aún no se lo podía creer, ¿de verdad Kenji había estado actuando todo el tiempo? ¿Cuándo la presentó formalmente como su novia ante todos sus compañeros de residencia? ¿Cuándo la defendió ante Ai-san? ¿La noche anterior cuando fue tan tierno y cariñoso con ella mientras lo estaban haciendo? ¿Todo eso había sido una mentira?

- Kenji… ¡te odio…! Te odio… - repetía una y otra vez apretando con fuerza la almohada mientras dejaba que su dolor saliese de su cuerpo en sus lágrimas.

Era bastante tarde cuando Kenji regresó a casa. Esa noche ni se molestó en cenar, tampoco quería encontrarse cara a cara con Tai tras lo que había pasado. Ni tampoco ver a Kari, no podría aceptar que otra persona le dijera en el mismo día lo detestaba. Y todavía tenía que pensar cómo lograr cabrearla para que decidiese olvidar que tiene un hermano mayor.

Estaba en el balcón, con la cabeza apoyada en la barandilla. Necesitaba que le diese el aire, y le daba igual el frío que hacía, no le apetecía meterse en la cama y si pillaba un resfriado tampoco importaba mucho, la verdad.

Desde su habitación, Kari lo miraba desde detrás de las cortinas. En su cama, Tai estaba durmiendo, o haciéndose el dormido. No sabía porque, pero estaba de muy mal humor y desde que había vuelto Kenji ni le dirigió la palabra. La niña sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos, ¿pero el qué?

"Eres un cabezota", le dijo Diablomon a su mente.

- Déjame en paz…

"Si llamas ahora aún podrás arreglar las cosas"

- ¡Te he dicho que me d-!

Unos brazos suaves y delgados le rodearon el cuello y unos pechos, medianamente desarrollados se apoyaron en su espalda, lo que lo sobresalto. La cabeza de su madre se apoyó sobre su nuca.

- ¡¿M-Mamá?

- Hay que ver… no hacía esto desde que eras un crío, ¿te acuerdas? Entonces no me llegabas ni a la cintura y ahora apenas puedo apoyarme en ti. Pero me da igual lo que crezcas, siempre serás mi pequeñín.

- Y-Ya no soy un crío… - se quejó un poco ruborizado, lo que le saco una risilla a su madre.

- Dime, ¿qué te pasa, hijo? Has vuelto muy tarde y no has cenado. ¿Ha pasado algo con Sora?

Kenji sintió como si se le clavaran varias espadas en la espalda, lo que lo desanimó aún más. Eso sonreír a su madre, era verdad que a ellas no se les podía ocultar nada.

- Seguro que todo se arreglará, Kenji. No te atormentes más.

- No creo que esto tenga arreglo… ha sido culpa mía a fin de cuentas.

- Oh, ¿la has hecho enfadar?

- Algo… así…

- Entonces dale tiempo. Las mujeres podemos ser muy rencorosas, pero sabemos perdonar.

- No sé yo si me llegara a perdonar…

- Tú dale tiempo. Y entra en tu habitación, que vas a pillar un resfriado.

Su madre iba a entrar por la puerta que daba al salón, cuando Kenji la detuvo.

- Oye… mamá… una cosa… si alguno de nosotros… ya sabes, Tai, Kari o yo… desapareciese, ¿cuál preferirías que se fuera?

La señora Kamiya se quedó mirando fijamente a su hijo mayor, ya que la pregunta le había pillado desprevenida. Pero su rostro cambió al de una sonrisa, y le contestó sincera.

- Ninguno. Para mí sois mis tesoros. Si os pasará algo a solo uno de vosotros, no sabría qué hacer.

Y se metió de nuevo en la casa. Kenji permaneció un rato con la mirada baja, en el más absoluto silencio.

"¿Esto te hará cambiar de opinión?", le preguntó Diablomon, apareciendo su sombra en la pared.

- N-No… nada me hará cambiar de opinión…

"Cabezota… no te das cuenta del enorme sacrificio que vas a hacer. De lo que vas a perder."

- Esta mañana te habrás dado cuenta… ¿verdad? Han llegado nuevos digimon a este mundo, seguramente para acabar con los niños elegidos.

"Podemos seguir como siempre, así podrás seguir viviendo tu vida en espera de que se encuentre la cura"

- No… no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… - se giró para mirar a la sombra de Diablomon – Ha llegado la hora de que Kamiya Kenji desaparezca para siempre y que Diablomon sea quien entre en escena.


	30. El ataque por sorpresa

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**¡TE RETO! UN PARTIDO ARDIENTE**

**Y UN ATAQUE SORPRESA**

Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho a lo largo de la semana. Tai seguía sin hablarle a su hermano y este hacía lo mismo. Con Kari aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer, porque no lograba encontrar nada con la que cabrear a la pequeña, bueno, aún tenía un poco de tiempo. En dos o tres días algo se le ocurriría.

Aunque ya la vio el día anterior, Sora no dejaba de preocuparle. Estaban en el estado de fútbol donde Tai y su equipo iban a jugar contra los campeones de hacía dos años en un partido amistoso. Obligado por su hermana, Kenji había acudido a ver el encuentro. Debía admitir que le picaba la curiosidad por saber quiénes eran esos jugadores que habían quedado imbatibles en ese torneo.

Pero al ver a Sora, su mundo se vino abajo. Estaba un poco más delgada, y se le notaba que no había dormido mucho en toda esa semana. Entonces, ¿para qué demonios iba al partido? Solo era un amistoso.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sora? Parece que haya perdido peso – dedujo Tk al ver a su antigua compañera de aventuras.

- Tampoco ha estado yendo a clase estos días, pero Tai no me ha querido decir la razón. Parece que le paso algo – explicó Matt, algo que sus amigos ya sabían, salvo Kenji.

- ¿Tú sabes algo, Kenji-san? – Le preguntó Joe.

- ¿Eh? N-No, que va… esto, Izzy, ¿cómo va ese programa para traer a los digimon?

- Está al 99.5%. Creo que para esta tarde podré traerlos a todos por fin.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio, Izzy? – Saltó Mimi, emocionado de imaginarse que podría volver a ver a Palmon.

- Si, lo más seguro es que sí.

Mimi le iba a dar un abrazo cuando una furgoneta aparcó en la carretera, y un grupo de chicos, de más o menos la edad de Kenji, comenzaron a bajar hacía el campo de juego, vistiendo chándales de color negro. Pocas cosas podía sorprender a un chico que con tan poca edad había vivido tantas cosas, pero en esta ocasión Kenji pensaba que estaba viendo alucinaciones.

- ¿Ryo? ¿Mirikuri Ryo?

Al oír su nombre, el chico de cabello rubio y alisado miró a Kenji, y su cara se emocionó.

- ¡Kamiya Kenji! ¡¿Pero cuánto has vuelto?

Los otros jugadores del equipo siguieron con la mirada al que parecía ser su capitán, y al ver a Kenji, emocionado corrieron hacía él. Kenji se dio un fuerte abrazo con su antiguo amigo y luego con varios de los compañeros del equipo. Los niños elegidos simplemente miraban con curiosidad, mientras que Tai lo hacía con bastante incredulidad.

- ¿Quiénes son esos chicos? – Preguntó Apollo, sorprendido de la actuación de Kenji, que rara vez corría así a saludar a alguien.

- Son los antiguos compañeros de clase de mi hermano. Y de su equipo, cuando jugaba al fútbol aquí – le explicó Kari.

Los niños elegidos asintieron. Era normal que se hubiera puesto tan contento de ver a antiguos amigos. Aunque nunca se hubieran imaginado que el mayor de los Kamiya hubiera estado nunca en un equipo de fútbol, por mucho que lo hubieran visto jugar con su hermano en el otro partido.

- ¿Por qué está hablando tu hermano con esos chicos, Tai? – Le preguntó Sanada Torito, uno de los defensas del equipo.

- Son los antiguos compañeros del equipo de mi hermano…

- ¡¿Eh? ¿En serio Kenji-san jugó en el mismo equipo que los campeones?

Tai, molestó se fue al que sería su lado del campo en la primera parte. Sus compañeros no entendían lo que le pasaba, pero Sora lo miró triste. Se había enterado de lo que paso entre ella y Kenji, y estaba furioso con su hermano por ello. En el fondo se lo agradecía y Sora también lo odiaba, pero, cuánto más lo intentaba más le dolía el corazón. Por suerte, no tendría que lidiar con él ese día, no le apetecía encontrarse cara a cara con él.

Sin embargo, al oír un grito de Kenji, comprobó su error.

- ¡¿Qué queréis que juegue con vosotros? – Exclamó Kenji.

- Por favor – le imploró Ryo inclinando la cabeza – Es qué Momiya no ha podido venir porque está enfermo y nos falta un jugador. Pensábamos jugar solo nosotros diez, pero… si estás tú aquí, formabas parte del equipo.

- Hace cinco años – le recordó.

- Pero contigo ganamos el campeonato infantil. De haber estado con nosotros también habríamos ganado el juvenil.

- ¿Estás intentando convencerme con adulaciones? – Frunció el ceño, viendo raro que alguien tratase de engatusarle para hacer algo de esa forma.

- Venga, además, ¿el capitán del equipo no es tu hermano? Ya decía yo que me sonaba algo su nombre, pero creía que no teníais relación.

- Em… bueno… sobre eso, no creo que sea-

- ¡Juega! – Gritó Tai desde el campo, lo que hizo que todos dirigieran la atención sobre él, hasta los de su propio equipo - . ¿Te lo están pidiendo no? ¡Entonces juega, hermano! ¡Quiero enfrentarme contra ti! – Le retó.

Sus amigos y compañeros de equipo estaban alucinando, sobre todo Sora, que es a la que menos le apetecía vérselas con Kenji ese día. Kari por su parte sonrió, porque era la primera vez en toda la semana que Tai le dirigía la palabra a su hermano mayor, quitando que solo fuese para un reto. Igual esto servía para mejorar su relación.

Kenji por su parte, que no tenía pensado aceptar la proposición de sus antiguos compañeros, ver la expresión de la cara de su hermano: tan llena de vitalidad y de sentido de la rivalidad, mezclada con el odio que sentía hacía él por lo que le había hecho a Sora, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Está bien, jugaré con vosotros.

Sus antiguos y ahora compañeros de equipo lo celebraron saltando de alegría, pero Sora miraba a Kenji preocupada. Vale, estaba cabreada con él y le deseaba lo peor, pero, ¿en su estado iba a poder jugar un partido entero? Que estuviera cabreada con él no quería decir que desease que le diera uno de sus ataques, por más que se lo mereciese por lo que le había hecho. Ella no era ese tipo de chica.

Así pues, Kenji se puso el equipamiento del que no había ido al partido y casualmente era un delantero, como lo fue él cuando jugaba en ese equipo, así que mejor para él.

Como los otros eran los retadores, dejaron que el Odaiba FC fueran los que sacarán primero. Nada más recibir el balón, Tai se dirigió hacia el otro lado del campo sin esperar a sus compañeros, a toda velocidad. Y con gran maestría, logró esquivar un par de jugadores, hasta que salido de la nada su hermano le cortó el paso y le quitó el balón, tirándolo al suelo.

- U-Ugh… - se quejó Tai, la caída había sido más bestia que el golpe. Ni se había percatado de que su hermano estuviese en el otro campo, ni lo había visto aparecer.

- No puedes atacar tú solo el campo contrario, Tai. Tienes compañeros para eso.

- ¡C-Cállate! – Tai, cabreado, se puso de pie y fue para quitarle el balón, cortándole el paso.

Los dos comenzaron a luchar por el balón, aunque por más que lo intentaba Tai era incapaz de quitárselo, Kenji lo defendía demasiado bien entre sus piernas. Cada vez que creía que ya lo tenía, su hermano le hacía alguna jugarreta con un juego de piernas y evitaba que se lo llevase, lo que estaba enfadando cada vez más al joven.

- Cálmate… - oyó el murmullo de la voz de su hermano -. Tienes que calmarte y mirar cómo me muevo, no sigas mis pies, sigue el movimiento de mi cuerpo para saber dónde voy a mover el balón.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero ningún consejo por tu parte! – Le gritó en voz baja, para que los demás no pudiesen oírlo.

- Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo, pero en un partido debes dejar los problemas para centrarte en el partido, porque si no… - Kenji pasó el balón por debajo de las piernas de Tai, y se lo entregó a Ryo, que comenzó el ataque a la portería rival seguido por dos compañeros – Pueden pasar cosas como esta.

- ¡Maldición, defended! – Ordenó a sus compañeros, pero no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad, pues con una combinación entre los tres jugadores, el primer gol del antiguo equipo del Odaiba FC llegó sin ningún problema por un tiro de Ryo al recibir el pase de su compañero Lomiya Kasaki.

Había sido por su culpa por no quitarle el balón a su hermano, algo que hubiera podido hacer sin problemas si no le hubiese distraído con palabrerías, y ahora por su culpa iban perdiendo por un gol. No pasaba, en seguida volverían a estar empates.

De nuevo al sacar el balón Tai corrió solo hacía el campo rival, sin esperar a sus compañeros que le llamaban gritándole que se detuviese.

- ¡Tai, no juegues tú solo! – Le gritó Sora, pero este no le hizo caso.

Esta vez pudo driblar a más de tres jugadores, y en esta ocasión Kenji ni se molestó en pararle, sino que pasó de largo corriendo hacía el otro lado del campo. Por un momento, Tai miró de reojo a su hermano, viendo cómo se alejaba, no explicándose que estaba haciendo. Entonces un defensa le hizo una entrada robándole el balón, y de un chut le hizo un pase largo a Kenji que ya estaba más o menos en la otra mitad del campo rival.

En su camino Kenji no tuvo problemas de esquivar a los dos jugadores que se lanzaron a por él, pero se tuvo que detener cuando Sora le salió al paso para cortarle el camino. Mientras avanzaba hacia ella, los dos cruzaron ligeramente la mirada por un instante. Eso le bastó a Kenji para saber que la chica estaba dispuesta a cortarle el paso, fuera como fuera.

No le apetecía mucho tener que medirse con ella, así que hizo un pase largo a Ryo, que ya estaba en el área de juego rival y de un remate de cabeza este logró el segundo gol. Sus compañeros de equipo, incluido Tai, solo se desanimaban ante el segundo tanto que acaban de recibir tan solo un par de minutos después de que les metiesen el primero. Sin embargo, Sora únicamente estaba con la mirada fija en Kenji, que le dio la espalda para volver a su campo.

- ¿Has pasado el balón para no enfrentarte conmigo, Kenji? – Al oír esto, el mayor de los Kamiya detuvo el paso, pero se mantuvo en silencio – Además, ¿por qué estás jugando? Esto no…

- Ryo estaba desmarcado, no te hagas ilusiones que haya sido por eso. No tendría ningún problema en deshacerme de una jugadora tan mala como tú. Y… te agradecería que te metieses en tus asuntos – le respondió sin mirarla, y retomó la marcha.

Ni se molestó en enfadarse ni reprocharle nada, ¿para qué? ¿Eso iba a servir de algo? Kenji ya no era la persona maravillosa de la que creyó haberse enamorado, y de la que en cierto modo estaba enamorada. Ahora un borde y aprovechad, así era como lo veían sus ojos. En cambio, su corazón aún lo veía de otra forma.

Para los nuevos jugadores del Odaiba FC la primera parte no tuvo ningún color, recibiendo otros ocho goles antes de que esta terminase. Los jugadores estaban muy desmotivados, sobre todo porque esto demostraba que unos niños jamás podrían hacer frente a unos adolescentes, y menos si eran los antiguos campeones.

Tai dejó caer el agua de su botella sobre la cabeza, para ver si eso le baja el mal humor que llevaba encima. Cada vez que había tenido un encuentro con su hermano este no había parado de decirle cosas, solo para distraerle. O eso pensaba, por lo furioso que estaba con él. Pero en verdad, todo eran consejos para que mejorase su juego. Pero, ¿por qué le decía todo eso? ¿Para qué quería que jugase mejor? ¿Por qué le estaba ayudando a intentar ganar?

Durante uno de los encuentros que tuvieron, Kenji le aconsejó que debía ascender por el franco derecho y atacar desde allí, y gracias Tomo casi consiguieron un gol, pero el tiro de Tai falló. Sin embargo, su hermano le había fallado, por ese lado era por donde eran más débiles, al menos durante ese instante. Miró de reojo a su hermano que estaba hablando con el capitán del otro equipo y ambos se reían, sin saber que pensar de él.

Delante de él apareció Sora, que lo miró bastante molesta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Tai? ¿Por qué no haces más que jugar por tu cuenta?

- ¿Qué?

- Llevas toda la primera parte jugando por tu cuenta, sin pensar en tus compañeros. ¿Y por qué siempre vas en busca de Kenji? Simplemente pasa el balón a otro jugador que esté desmarcado, que has tenido bastantes.

- Él no me ha dejado…

- No me engañes Tai, vas a buscarle tú siempre. Comprendo que quieras derrotarle pero tus sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con el partido.

- ¿Qué? P-Pero Sora, tú…

- Nada que ver, ¿entendido?

Cuando Sora se marchó, Tai se quedó pensativo. Su amiga tenía razón, ¿qué le había pasado? Se había dejado llevar por el odio que sentía por su hermano para que bajase al campo de juego y enfrentarse con él, ¿pero para qué? ¿Para derrotarlo y vengarse por lo que le había hecho a Sora, haciéndole quedar mal ante sus amigos? ¿Solo para eso? Cuando todo iba bien admiraba a su hermano, y quería enfrentarse a él para medir sus habilidades, sabiendo que podría perder, pero solo quería jugar contra él.

Sora tenía razón, los sentimientos tenían que estar aparte del partido. Tenía lo que quería, se estaba enfrentando contra su hermano, entonces, ¿por qué no simplemente daba lo mejor? ¿Por qué no aunque fuesen a perder? Demostrarle a su hermano cuan bueno era ahora es todo lo que quería.

En la segunda parte ya más decidido, nada más su hermano tuvo el balón le cortó el paso. Este se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de lo que había cambiado su hermano pequeño, puesto que ahora actuaba de una forma menos agresiva y más táctica, solo intentando robarle el balón en los momentos que veía sus movimientos más lentos, y lo que es más, se fijaba en sus movimientos corporales, no miraba los pies.

- Eso es… pero tienes que ser más rápido y atacar en el momento más preciso, si no…

- Hermano… ya basta…

- ¿Eh?

- Te agradezco que durante toda la primera parte me hayas intentando enseñar cosas, para ser un mejor jugador… y eso no hará que te perdone por lo que le hiciste a Sora, pero… te doy las gracias. Porque realmente deseaba vérmelas contigo en el campo de juego.

- Tai…

- Así que por favor, deja de darme consejos y juega en serio. Quiero enfrentarme contigo dándolo todo, así que haz tu lo mismo.

Había gente que tardaba años en madurar, aunque fuese solo un poco, pero Tai acababa de demostrar que había otros tipos de personas que podían hacerlo en muy poco tiempo. No le iba a perdonar por lo de Sora, pero al menos podían disfrutar de un buen partido entre los dos, siendo jugadores de equipos contrarios.

Siendo así, Kenji se preparó para esquivar la entrada de su hermano y pasar al otro campo. Ya creía haber superado a Tai cuando apareció Sora haciéndole una entrada por debajo y robándole el balón y pasándoselo a un compañero que comenzó a dirigirse al otro lado del campo. Tai y Sora no tardaron en seguirle.

Estaba gratamente sorprendido. Todo ese tiempo Tai estaba entreteniéndole para darle una oportunidad a Sora para que le quitase el balón. Se notaba que se había calmado y estaba de nuevo integrándose en el equipo. Quizás no ganasen el partido, pero un gol bastaba para demostrar que había madurado aunque fuese un poco. Sin embargo, no pensaba ponérselo fácil, así que corrió a defender su portería.

Sora recibió el balón y se deshizo de un defensa, lanzando un pase largo a Tai que estaba cerca del área de juego.

- ¡Vamos, Tai!

El joven Kamiya estaba listo para tirar el balón, cuando dos defensas que había cerca de la portería comenzaron a correr hacía él. Entonces Tai recibió el balón y comenzó a controlarlo, evitando que se lo robasen, aunque cada vez estaba retrocediendo más y tenía más presión encima.

Por el área derecha del área de juego apareció Sora, indicándole con la mano que le pasase el balón, pero estaba siendo seguida muy de cerca por su hermano. Era a un todo o nada, si le pasaba el balón su compañera tenía oportunidad de marcar, y como confiaba en ella, decidió jugársela. Si no, aún quedaba partido por delante, tendrían otra oportunidad.

Sora se adentró en el juego y se tiró en plancha, imitada por Kenji que se lanzó también, para evitar que pudiera dar al balón. Sin embargo, no llegó a tiempo y Sora pudo rematar, logrando un gol que el portero fue incapaz de parar. Sus compañeros iban a celebrar el que era su primer tanto, cuando vieron como peligrosamente la autora de tal hecho se dirigía peligrosamente hacía el poste de la portería.

- ¡Sora, cuidado! – Le gritó Tai.

La joven no podía hacer nada y se dirigía velozmente hacía el poste. Si no hacía algo se daría de cara contra él. Kenji actuó rápido, y usando sus manos para impulsar su cuerpo, se lanzó contra Sora, desviando su trayectoria y dándose él el golpe de frente con el marco del poste, lo que le provocó una herida en la frente. En pocos segundos cayó inconsciente en tierra.

- ¡Hermanito! – Exclamó Kari asustada al ver el golpe que se había llevado su hermano mayor, y sobre todo porque yacía en el suelo inmóvil. Inmediatamente fue corriendo hacía allí, seguida por Apollo.

A Sora le dolía todo el cuerpo debido al golpe que se había dado al caer al suelo, además por el empujón de Kenji. Pero cuando lo vio allí tirado, sin moverse, se asustó.

- ¿Kenji?

Se acercó al joven que no respondía. La herida no parecía ser muy grande, pero sí que le salía sangre, y el golpe había sido muy fuerte. La razón importante era: ¿por qué la había salvado?

El chico pareció volver en si cuando más gente se acercó a ver como se encontraba, reincorporándose y quejándose de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- Ugh… vaya golpe.

- Tío, menuda ostia te has dado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si… más o menos.

- ¡Hermanito, ¿estás bien?

- Aja… - asintió – No te preocupes princesa, que tu hermano mayor tiene la cabeza muy dura.

- Uf… - respiró aliviada - ¡No me des esos sustos!

- Perdón, perdón…

Sora se puso en pie con ayuda de Tai, no sin quitar la vista de Kenji. Hasta que Tai le habló.

- Sora, ¿tú estás bien?

- ¿E-Eh? A-Ah, sí. Solo ha sido una rozadura al caerme, nada más.

- Menos mal, te podrías haber matado.

- Siento haberte preocupado.

- Supongo que…a pesar de lo que te hizo, tendrás que darle las gracias.

- Si… supongo que si…

Sus compañeros de equipo volvieron a su lado del campo, pero Sora se quedó para ver como Kenji se retiraba para que le pusieran una venda en la cabeza, apoyado en Apollo y seguido por su hermana pequeña.

Había sido toda una sorpresa que la salvase, ¿por qué cada vez que creía conocer mejor a Kenji este le sorprendía con algo así? ¿Por qué demonios la había salvado? Se suponía que para él ella no significaba nada, entonces, ¿por qué se había puesto en peligro?

Seguramente comerse la cabeza con eso de momento no tenía importancia. Ya se lo preguntaría después.

El partido finalmente terminó 12 – 1. Aunque solo habían logrado un gol, y habían recibido otros dos, Tai y sus compañeros estaban satisfechos porque la segunda parte la habían jugado mejor.

Tras despedirse de sus antiguos amigos, a los que prometió que llamaría un día para tomar algo, se fue con su hermana y el resto de los niños elegidos. Apollo tenía algo que hacer al día siguiente, así que se despidió tras darle un beso a Mimi, cosa ante la que sus compañeros de aventuras se enteraron de que eran pareja. Y eso los sorprendió enormemente.

- ¿En serio estás saliendo con él? – Preguntó Matt, que no se lo creía.

- Si – respondió sonriente y feliz – Y es un tipo estupendo, ¿sabes que…?

Mimi comenzó a contarles cosas a los chicos, y ante la curiosidad Kari se sumó también, dejando detrás a Kenji y Sora, un poco bastante alejados del resto del grupo.

De reojo, la joven miraba a Kenji, que indiferente caminaba a su lado. Hasta que finalmente se paró y la miró serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó bastante borde - ¿Me tienes que decir algo?

- N-No… no es nada…

- Entonces te agradecería que no me mirases tan fijamente, me pone de los nervios – e iba a seguir su camino, pero Sora siguió hablando.

- Ya veo… entonces… me había equivocado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho algo?

- Por un momento pensé que… en ese momento… cuando me salvaste de que no me diese con el poste… que todo lo que pasó el otro día había sido un mal sueño y seguías siendo Kenji amable del cual me enamoré pero…

- ¿Salvado? Simplemente quería parar pero calculé mal y tropecé, por eso te empujé. Te salvé de accidente.

- ¿Qué?

- Fíjate, ahora me quedará cicatriz, maldita sea… - se quejó tocándose la herida pero teniendo que apartar corriendo el dedo por el escozor que eso le producía.

- ¡E-Eres un idiota!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡D-De verdad que no entiendo como pude enamorarme de un estúpido como tú! ¡No eres más que un maldito idiota!

- Ey, ey. Si estás cabreada por haber perdido no lo pagues conmigo.

Oír a Sora gritar había hecho que sus compañeros se detuvieran y girasen para ver que ocurría. Verlos discutir los sorprendió, sobre todo al oír a Kenji hablarle con un tono tan borde a Sora.

- ¡¿Quieres saber lo que me cabrea? ¡Es-!

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Kenji empujándola de golpe y haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

- ¡¿Qué te crees que ha-? – Iba a reclamarle, pero se quedó muda cuando vio como un rayo de luz le atravesaba el hombro.

- ¡Kenji! – Exclamaron Tai y Kari al mismo tiempo, mientras su hermano caía de rodillas, posando su mano derecha sobre su hombro herido, que empezaba a sangrar.

Varias figuras, vistiendo capas negras, aparecieron flotando en el cielo. Solo con verles, los niños elegidos pudieron dar a notar que no eran humanos y no solo porque volasen, sino también por el aura que desprendían.

- ¡Digimons! – Gritó Matt, algo que todos sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta.

- Niños elegidos, preparaos a morir – dijo uno de ellos y lanzó una descarga de energía lo suficientemente potente como para borrarlos a todos del mapa.

Los niños estaban preparados para recibirla cuando de la nada apareció Diablomon y la desvió con un golpe de su mano. El rayo de luz impactó en un edificio, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Menos mal que estaba abandonado.

- ¡Es Diablomon! – Kari se alegró de ver al digimon murciélago, que aterrizó en el suelo.

- ¡Rápido, iros! ¡Ya me ocupo yo!

- ¡Gracias, Diablomon!

Entre Matt y Tai ayudaron a Kenji a caminar, pero le dolía mucho el hombro y no paraba de sangrar, lo primero era curárselo.

Por muy bien que estaba luchando, el digimon no tardó verse superado por la diferencia numérica, y varios digimon le pasaron de lado. A los niños elegidos no les dio tiempo a reaccionar, y de nuevo les lanzaron un rayo de energía para acabar con ellos.

Esta vez no fue Diablomon quien los salvó, sino ocho figuras que aparecieron de la nada, desintegrando el golpe. Cuando abrieron los ojos, los niños elegidos vieron ante ellos varias criaturas tales como un dinosaurio naranja o un lobo de pelaje blanco y azul, así como un ángel y una gatita blanca entre otros. Criaturas que conocían muy bien.

- ¡Greymon! – Exclamó Tai feliz de ver a su compañero digimon.

- Tai, retiraos, nos ocuparemos nosotros.

- ¡P-Pero cómo han…! – Joe no entendía nada, entonces miró a Izzy, que estaba sentando en el suelo y con su portátil apuntado hacía donde estaban los digimon. No hacían falta más explicaciones, ya sabían lo que había pasado.

- He logrado hacerlo a tiempo.

- ¡Bien, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Joe llevaos a Kenji a un lugar seguro para curarlo! ¡Nosotros nos ocupamos de esto! – Les ordenó Matt.

Ayudado por Joe, Kenji podía caminar mejor porque era algo más alto que su hermano y Matt, pero eso no quitaba que el dolor que sentía fuese más soportable por ello. Entraron en un edificio abandonado, seguidos por Gatomon, quien se ocuparía de protegerlos en el caso de que alguno de esos digimon llegase allí.

Mientras tanto, el resto de sus compañeros digimon se unieron a Diablomon en el combate contra esos digimon desconocidos, no tardando en oírse explosiones y derrumbamientos. Menos mal que toda esa zona estaba prácticamente abandonada, sino causarían muchos problemas.

Por suerte Joe siempre iba equipado con todo, y usando unas tijeras de costura de Mimi que llevaba en un kit, cortó parte de la camiseta de Kenji, mostrando la herida. Toda la carne alrededor de esta estaba totalmente carbonizada, así como que tenía un hermoso agujero, lo habían atravesado de parte a parte.

- Aquí no tengo lo que necesito, solo puedo vendarte, pero te va a doler.

- S-Solo hazlo rápido…

Joe comenzó el proceso y chico no hacía más que muecas de dolor, evitando gritar, pero dejando notar que le dolía terriblemente.

- Hermanito, aguanta por favor… - le sujetaba con fuerza Kari su mano.

Mientras lo veía ahí, sufriendo por el dolor, a Sora le temblaban los ojos. Esta vez Kenji podía decir lo que quisiese, pero la había empujado para salvarla y recibido él un ataque que iba dirigido hacía ella. Lo que ocurrió en el partido era cuestionable, ¿pero esto?

"Kenji… ¿está vez me has salvado de verdad?", pensó mientras lo miraba. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba sujetando su otra mano, para darle ánimos como lo estaba haciendo su hermana.

Gatomon no paraba de asomarse a ver cómo iban las cosas. La única que pareció darse cuenta de lo inquieta que estaba la gata digimon era Mimi, que se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Gatomon? ¿Quieres salir a luchar también?

- No es eso… juraría que antes habían diez digimon ahí fuera, y ahora solo veo nueve.

- Igual te has equivocado al contar. Como todos se parecen.

- No creo que fuese eso… - y como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo, gritó mientras corría hacía sus protegidos - ¡Apartaos de allí!

La pared detrás de ellos se derrumbó y un digimon con dos cabezas y cuatro brazos, en los cuales tenía una espada en cada mano, apareció y se dispuso a atacar a los niños. Gatomon se lanzó para atacarle pero con facilidad el digimon le dio un golpe que lanzó a la gata fuera del edificio.

- ¡Gatomon! – Kari se preocupó al ver a su compañera digimon caer al suelo, pero cuando esta comenzase a recuperarse se tranquilizó, estaba bien.

El digimon comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire, en un principio dirigido a ningún sitio, pues impactaban en toda la sala, como si no pudiera ver a donde golpeaba. Sin embargo, los pilares centrales del edificio estaban siendo severamente dañados.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡El edificio va a derrumbarse! – Los apuró Joe, que ayudó a Kenji para que pudiera correr.

Mimi y Sora fueron las primeras en salir, e iban a estar seguidas por Joe y Kenji, hasta que se detuvieron cuando Kari se tropezó y volvieron en seguida a por ella.

- ¡Kari, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó su hermano.

La niña se reincorporó, pero al intentar ponerse de pie cayó de rodillas. Le dolía demasiado el tobillo.

- ¡Me duele el tobillo! – Se quejó.

Joe se lo examinó rápido. Lo tenía rojo y estaba comenzando a hincharse. No había duda, se lo había torcido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Sora había entrado de nuevo en el edificio y se dirigía hacia ellos. Para sorpresa de todos los niños saltó por encima de ellos, empujando al digimon con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Dolorida, por la pesada armadura que llevaba este, la niña cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor.

- ¡Joe, coge a Sora! ¡Yo llevaré a mi hermana!

- ¡Vale!

Antes de que se moviese más, Kenji arremetió contra el digimon, intentando hacerle la zancadilla, y teniendo éxito a secas, porque el digimon retrocedió unos pasos y casi se cayó. Eso les daría el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Se cargó a su hermana en el brazo libre, y siguió a los niños hacía la salida.

Tai llevaba un rato oyendo jaleo a su espalda, y cuando vio salir a Joe cargando con Sora, se preocupó y corrió hacía allí. Al llegar y ver a un digimon perseguir a sus hermanos casi se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Además el edificio se estaba cayendo a pedazos, sino se daban prisa se quedarían sepultados.

- ¡Deprisa, Kenji!

Ya casi tenía alcanzada la salida cuando el techo se derrumbó y esta quedó sepultada. Tuvo suerte de detenerse a tiempo, porque si no los escombros les podían haber caído encima.

- ¡Kenji! ¡Kari! – Los llamó su hermano, que se acercó a una ventana para ver si estaban bien. Al verlos a los dos se calmó, pero en seguida casi sintió como su corazón se le salía al ver al digimon tan cerca de ellos - ¡Maldita sea, salid de allí!

- ¡Ese digimon es muy peligroso, puede lanzar ondas al aire! ¡Si intentan escapar los matarán! – Le dijo Joe, acercándose a él.

- ¡Y si no lo hacen los matará igual, ¿es qué no te das cuenta? ¡Kenji, por favor, salid de allí!

Kenji esquivó el golpe de espada que intentó hacerle el digimon y corrió hacía dentro, hasta que una nueva montaña de escombros le cortó el paso. Ahora sí que estaban literalmente atrapados, porque pensaba escapar por la puerta de atrás, pero el camino ya no existía.

- Hermanito… - temblaba Kari, al ver como el digimon se les iba acercando.

Maldiciendo todo lo maldecible en sus pensamientos, Kenji miraba de un lugar a otro, buscando una posible salida, pero todo estaba cubierto por escombros. Salvo la venta en la que estaba su hermano mirando lo que pasaba en el interior. El único problema es que tenía un montón de cristales rotos, y para su desgracia era la única salida.

- Esta bien, Kari, agárrate. Vamos a salir de aquí.

- Vale – llena de confianza, pues tenía plena en su hermano mayor, Kari se agarró con fuerza a su hermano y este corrió hacía el digimon.

Con un deslizamiento pudo esquivar el golpe de sus espadas a la vez que le golpeó en el tobillo, si es que un digimon tenía de eso, y le hizo perder el equilibrio hasta caer. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde se detuvo a unos pasos.

Dejó a su hermana en el suelo y corriendo se quitó la camiseta, que se la puso en la cabeza, tapándosela bien.

- ¡Pase lo que pase no abras los ojos, ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí!

Con todas las fuerzas que pudiera tener en ese momento, y a pesar de su brazo herido, Kenji lanzó a su hermana contra la ventana. Un gran puñado de cristales salieron volando por los aires, pero gracias a la cantidad de ropa que Kari llevaba ella saldría completamente ilesa, pues no traspasarían la gruesa tela. Tai y Joe la agarraron al vuelo.

Le quitaron la camiseta y tiraron al suelo todos los cristales que tenía en su ropa, comprobando que estuviese bien.

- ¡Kari, ¿estás bien, verdad?

- ¡Si, pero Kenji…!

- ¡Kenji, vamos, ven!

Su hermano se preparó para saltar cuando, al vuelo, una onda de choque lanzada por ese digimon bicéfalo le dio en la espalda, tirándolo contra el suelo con un inmenso dolor en su espalda.

- ¡Kenji! – Exclamó Kari que se acercó para ver cómo estaba su hermano, pero Mimi la detuvo.

En su lugar, Tai se acercó para asomarse por la ventana, así como Sora, y ambos pasaron sus manos para ayudar a Kenji a saltar. El edificio ya se estaba viviendo abajo, solo tenía unos segundos.

Kenji iba a aceptar las que serían sus manos salvadoras, cuando detrás suya apareció un brillo. El digimon estaba concentrando su energía en sus espadas para lanzar una nueva ráfaga. Estaba claro que a él no le importaba perecer sepultado.

No tenía muchas alternativas, así que, a pesar de los gritos que hacían su hermano y Sora, simplemente se levantó lentamente y les dirigió una sonrisa a ambos, y también a su hermana que no paraba de gritar su nombre.

Kenji le dijo algo que solo Tai oyó, lo que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos por no entender porque le decía su hermano esas palabras. No sabía si Sora las había oído, pero si sabía que los dos vieron cómo se giró, dándoles la espalda, y extendió los brazos justo en el momento que el digimon lanzaba su ataque.

En ese momento, todo el techo de la entreplanta cedió y una enorme cantidad de escombros sepultó tanto el digimon como a Kenji. Tai iba a entrar por la ventana cuando Joe, ayudado por Matt que se había acercado a ayudar, cogieron a los dos niños para alejarlos de allí, salvándolos de que a ellos también les cayese el edificio encima.

Ni Sora, ni Tai ni Kari podían creer lo que acaban de presenciar sus ojos, de como el digimon atacaba a Kenji y todo el edificio se le venía encima. Aún no eran capaces de creerlo.

- K-Kenji… - temblorosa y empezando a derramar lágrimas, Kari se acercó hasta el edificio derruido, recuperando de debajo de una roca la camiseta que su hermano le había puesto para evitar que los cristales le dañasen la cabeza.

Cayó de rodillas y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar con más fuerza, siendo más consciente de ello, pues era su corazón el que lloraba.

- ¡Kenjiiiiiiiiii! – Gritó el nombre de su hermano, cargado de tristeza y angustia.


	31. El mensaje de Kenji

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**ASUSENCIA**

**KENJI DEJA UN MENSAJE PARA SUS SERES QUERIDOS**

Haber quitado todos los escombros del edificio no sirvió de nada. Todo el suelo se había venido abajo, así que si quedaba algún rastro de su cuerpo ya estaría en las alcantarillas.

Lo más difícil para Tai, fue decírselo a sus padres. Cuando vieron aparecer a sus hijos, Sora y Mimi con los digimon, ya se imaginaban que algo malo había pasado, pero no que uno de sus hijos hubiera muerto en una batalla. Al oír la noticia, su madre casi se desmayó.

Ya eran más de la seis de la tarde, su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, llorando desconsoladamente y atendida por sus padres que habían venido desde el pueblo al recibir la noticia. Kari se había encerrado en el cuarto de Kenji y nadie la había molestado en todo el día, seguramente querría estar sola. Sora se había sentado en un rincón, y desde entonces había estado todo el rato con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas inclinadas. En cuanto a Tai, estaba en el balcón, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Llorar? ¿Mantenerse fuerte para animar a su hermana, a sus padres y a Sora? ¿O simplemente pasar de todos? No sabía cómo todo eso le afectaba, no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Igual que Kari, recogía la esperanza de que su hermano estuviese vivo, sobre todo cuando vieron que el piso había cedido, por lo que igual podría estar por las alcantarillas. Matt y Joe bajaron a buscarlo, pero hacía un par de horas le habían llamado para decirle que no habían encontrado nada. En ese caso, si de verdad Kenji había muerto, ¿por qué no era capaz de derramar una lágrima por él como hacían los demás? ¿Tanto le había dolido lo que le había hecho a Sora? ¿Le odiaba hasta ese extremo?

- Deberías dejar de comerte la cabeza chico – le dijo Diablomon, que estaba de pie sobre la barandilla y con los brazos cruzados. La verdad es que llevaba allí un buen rato.

- Es curioso… muere mi hermano y no soy capaz de llorar por él… ni tampoco de… entenderle.

- Un digimon como yo no podrá entender esas cosas, pero si no lloras igual es porque no es el momento para ti de llorar.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Igual empiezas a llorar más tarde o la tristeza te invade durante el funeral. No lo sé, los humanos sois muy extraños. Igual parecéis fuertes que débiles, sois criaturas incomprensibles para mí.

- Es cierto, eres un digimon oscuro, ¿verdad?

- Y a pesar de eso, yo si entiendo lo que hizo tu hermano.

Tai lo miro, ¿qué era capaz de comprenderle? Antes habían tenido una pequeña conversación, no sabía ni porque, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y Diablomon estaba allí. No entendía ni la razón ni le importaba, simplemente le había escuchado y habían hablado, tal y como estaban haciendo ahora.

- ¿Entiendes por qué rechazo nuestra ayuda y en lugar de eso nos dio la espalda? Yo no logro comprenderlo… si se hubiera dado prisa habría escapado… solo lo veo como un estúpido… un…

Esas palabras hicieron reír al digimon, cosa sorprendente para Tai, que siempre lo había visto como un digimon serio que nunca sería de ese tipo. Y tampoco pensaba que hubiese dicho nada gracioso.

- Si cuando digo yo que los humanos sois raros… ¿acaso él no te dijo antes de darte la espalda y rechazar tu ayuda y la de la cría?

- Si… - Tai recordó el momento, de cuando él y Sora intentaron darle la mano a Kenji para ayudarle a saltar y este en lugar de levantarse y tomarlas, solo sonrió, le dijo algo y le dio la espalda - ."Protégelas".

- Supongo que se referiría a vuestra hermana y esa cría.

- Si eso lo sé, ¿pero por qué nos dio la espalda? ¿Por qué se quedó allí? ¡Podría haber escapado!

- El digimon iba a lanzar un ataque, ¿no es así?

- Si, bueno pero…

- Entonces, ¿por qué no piensas un poco? Rechazó vuestra ayuda, te dijo su última voluntad y finalmente te dio la espalda interponiéndose entre el ataque podría lanzar el digimon. ¿No te hace pensar eso que quizás, lo que hubiese tras él, era demasiado importante para él como para querer jugársela?

- ¿D-Demasiado importante? ¿Lo qué había tras su espalda…? – Tai se quedó pensativo por un momento, y una bombilla se le encendió de pronto, dándole la respuesta - ¡P-Pero si tras ella estábamos…!

- Eso es, tú, esa niña y vuestra hermana. De haber aceptado vuestra ayuda, las probabilidades de que os alcanzase el ataque eran muy altas, por eso se quedó, por si lanzaba el ataque protegeros.

Tai guardó silencio. Ni se le había ocurrido planteárselo de esa manera. Si ese era el caso, ¿Kenji se había quedado solo para salvarlos a ellos? ¿Había muerto por protegerlos del ataque de ese digimon?

La puerta del balcón se abrió, y por ella apareció su padre. Como Tai, aún no había derramado una sola lágrima, pero había estado demasiado ocupado animando a su esposa y preparando lo que sería el funeral de Kenji, que tendría lugar en dos días. Desconfiado, sobre todo por las pintas del digimon, su padre titubeó un momento antes de salir.

- No te preocupes papá. Es amigo.

- V-Vale… esto, ¿cómo estás hijo?

- Pues… no sabría decirte… la verdad es que me siento mal. Pero por haber estado toda la semana sin dirigirle la palabra a Kenji.

Esa era otra cosa que le preocupaba. Le odiaba por haber hecho daño a Sora y habían estado una semana sin hablarse hasta que jugaron en el partido, entonces, ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan culpable de no haber hablado más con él? ¿Por qué se sentía como si hubiera perdido un tiempo precioso en toda esa semana? Era todo un cúmulo de cosas que no podía explicar.

- Fue una pelea fuerte, ¿no? ¿Por qué fue?

- Pues… - Tai iba a explicárselo a su padre, pero viendo las circunstancias prefirió callar - . No, solo una tontería… una chiquillada.

- Ah…

- ¿Cómo está mamá?

- El tranquilizante parece que le ha hecho efecto. Sigue llorando, pero está más calmada. Pero Kari… no ha salido de la habitación desde que llegó y Sora…

- Lo sé, pero es que no sé qué decirles… no sé, como actuar…

- En estos momentos, hijo, ninguno sabemos cómo actuar – le dijo dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro y volvió adentro.

Tai iba a volver a apoyarse en la barandilla cuando alguien llamó al timbre. Igual sería alguno de sus compañeros para ver como estaban, y como le apetecía cambiar un poco de sitio fue a abrir él en persona.

Diablomon lo vio marchar como observó el panorama que había dentro de esa casa. Un ambiente de dolor y llantos constantes, de silencio y de tristeza, todo reunido. Nada que no conociera ya de su mundo oscuro.

- Al final… lo has hecho, has destrozado a tus seres queridos, Kenji. Estarás contento.

Allí no tenía nada más que hacer, así que expandió sus alas y alzó el vuelo. Habían logrado deshacerse, con ayuda de los digimon de los niños elegidos del grupo que los había atacado, pero no por eso había que relajarse. Seguramente habría más por allí escondidos, y muy posiblemente los más poderosos hubiesen cruzado ya la puerta. Lo que pasara ahora con esa familia no le afectaba ya, ahora tenía otro trabajo que hacer. Así que, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, se marchó de allí.

Al abrir la puerta de la calle Tai se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver al médico que había conocido en América, el que trataba a Kenji, a pesar de que no sabía de qué.

- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro, adelante doctor. Pero esto… mi hermano…

- Apollo-kun ya me ha puesto al corriente. Lo siento mucho.

- Gracias, pero… pase, por favor.

Inclinando la cabeza en agradecimiento, el viejo doctor entró en la casa y fue directamente hacía el sofá donde estaban los padres y los abuelos del difunto. Hizo una reverencia antes que nada y luego se quitó el sombrero.

- Mi más sincero pésame, señores Kamiya.

- Gracias… - dijo la mujer – Pero, ¿quién es usted?

- Ah, sí… que descortés por mi parte. Soy el doctor Jefferson, trataba a Kenji en América.

- Kenji nos hablaba a veces de usted, gracias por todo lo que hizo por nuestro hijo allí – dijo de corazón el padre.

- Todo lo que hice fue poco, es más, quiero disculparme con ustedes por lo que este pobre anciano y viejo doctor vaya a decirles, pero…

El anciano guardó silencio, lo que inquieto a la familia Kamiya. Hasta Sora, que había permanecido con la cabeza agachada miró de reojo al médico, para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- Supongo que Kenji no se lo diría nunca pero… su enfermedad… empeoró.

- ¿C-Cómo que empeoró? – Se sorprendió su abuela –. Pero si parecía estar estupendamente.

- Cuando regresó hará unos meses, su estado era muy delicado y… solo le quedaban tres años de vida.

- ¡¿Cómo dice? – Saltó Tai, que era la primera noticia que tenía, mientras que Sora solo escuchaba en silencio.

Kari estaba con la cabeza hundida en la almohada de la cama de Kenji. Llevaba tanto tiempo llorando que ni sabía qué hora era. Quería estar sola, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera quería la compañía ni de su hermano ni de Gatomon.

Ante sus propios ojos había visto morir a su hermano mayor, quien la había sacado a ella primero para salvarla del ataque del digimon. Y ahora, por su culpa al haberse torcido el tobillo, había muerto. Si no llega a ser por esa tontería, si hubiese tenido más cuidado, habrían podido escapar sin problemas y su hermano estaría vivo, con ella allí ahora.

Se sonó los mocos y decidió salir para lavarse la cara, y también le apetecía darse un baño. Aunque inmediatamente volvería otra vez a la habitación, quería estar allí, el único sitio de toda la casa donde aún le parecía poder sentir la presencia de su hermano a su lado. Había sido poco tiempo, unos meses solos, pero para ella habían sido momentos inolvidables. Habían perdido cinco años, y creía haberlos recuperado, pero ahora… se sentía como si solo hubieran sido unos segundos a su lado.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando oyó a su hermano gritar. Le habían enseñado a no escuchar tras las puertas, pero esta vez puso la oreja para ver si podía escuchar algo, y prestó mucha atención.

- Señor Jefferson, ¿lo qué nos ha dicho es…?

- Cierto, desgraciadamente. Sin embargo, su estado empeoró mucho más rápido de lo que nos pensábamos y… su tiempo de vida se redujo a un año, quizás un poco o un poco menos, no lo sé. Estaba a la espera de poder conseguir la cura que le libraría de esa enfermedad. Sin embargo, Kenji estaba ya dispuesto a morir, me lo dijo varias veces.

- E-Eso quiere decir que… mi hijo… mi pequeño…

- Efectivamente señora – asintió - . Volvió a Japón para pasar el tiempo que le quedaba con ustedes.

A la menta de Susumu Kamiya vino unas palabras que su hijo le dijo: "¿si uno de nosotros desapareciera…?" ¿Se refería a eso? ¿Le estaba diciendo que iba a desaparecer él? ¿Le estaba avisando?

- N-No puede ser… ¡no puede ser verdad! – Tai agarró al médico del cuello de la camisa con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez sí que estaba llorando, pero de rabia - ¡¿Cómo que Kenji moriría de aquí a un año? ¡¿Qué se supone que estuvo haciendo en América estos cinco años?

- Tu hermano nació enfermo. Pudimos controlar la enfermedad al principio pero… sus ataques eran cada vez peores, y su corazón no podía resistirlo más. Seguramente nunca te dijo nada para no preocuparos ni a ti ni a tu hermana. Igual que tampoco se lo dijo a tus padres.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Estuve todo el rato con él y nunca le pasó nada!

La mano de Sora se posó sobre su brazo. Con los ojos llorosos la miro, y esta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- ¿S-Sora?

- Tiene razón, Tai. Kenji estaba muy enfermo, pero lo disimulaba para no preocuparos. La noche que me quede a dormir le dio un ataque y… me lo contó todo. Sufrió varios durante el tiempo que estuvo aquí. También… cuando estuvo solo en el mundo digital… su salud era muy delicada.

- P-Pero… ¡si jugó al fútbol en el mismo partido con nosotros! ¡Y hoy también! ¡Estaba bien!

- No, Tai… - volvió a negar con la cabeza - . Hacía como que estaba bien, pero hacer cualquier cosa de esas le suponía un gran esfuerzo, pero disimulaba para que no nos diéramos cuenta. Dime, ¿acaso le viste en el partido de hoy correr mucho o hacer algún movimiento brusco?

- P-Pero… n-no puede ser…

¿Todo ese tiempo? ¿Cuándo jugaba al fútbol y les ayudó contra el gigante de Tsubasa tan mal estaba? ¿Cuándo le enseñó las prácticas en la playa o fue al mundo digital? Nunca se había dado cuenta de nada. Sabía que su hermano estaba enfermo, pero pensaba que se había recuperado.

Kari retrocedió unos pasos, ya no quería seguir escuchando. ¿Kenji estaba enfermo? ¿Había estado enfermo todo este tiempo? ¿Por eso se fue a América, para curarse? Y como había dicho Sora, ¿había disimulado todo ese tiempo para no preocuparlos?

No podía ser, no podía ser verdad. Sin embargo, Kari recordó la fotografía que había visto en su cuarto cuando estuvieron en la residencia. Durante cinco años, a pesar de que a veces había hablado con su hermano por teléfono y por el ordenador, nunca se había preguntado porque no estaba en casa, y sin embargo esa foto demostraba que sabía la razón. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante?

Se sentó en la cama, eran demasiadas cosas que recibir de un solo golpe. Eso quería decir que, a pesar de su estado, ¿Kenji le había prestado toda su atención? ¿Había hecho el esfuerzo de someterse a todos sus caprichos?

- H-Hermanito… - pensaba que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, pero las ganas de llorar volvieron, y sin poder evitarlo se echó las manos a la cara, sintiéndose culpable por lo egoísta que había sido con él. Y, lo que es más, por no saber lo que realmente le pasaba.

- U-Un momento, doctor Jefferson. Si la enfermedad de Kenji empeoró, eso quiere decir que… Kari ella va a…

Tai miró a su padre, y al oír el nombre de su hermana se asustó y casi se puso blanco.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa con Kari, papá…?

Antes de que su padre pudiese decir nada, y sobre todo tardó mucho en darse cuenta del error que había cometido, el médico intervino.

- Kari presenta los mismos síntomas que Kenji, pero menos avanzados.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? – Exclamó Tai.

Tal y como se temía su padre, sus temores se cumplieron. Hundido, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cogió la mano de su esposa, que hacía tiempo que estaba muy callada. Seguramente aún en estado de shock, pero cada vez estaba más pálida.

- ¡Un momento, doctor! ¡¿Me está diciendo que mi hermana sufre la misma enfermedad que Kenji?

- Tal parece.

- ¡E-Eso quiere decir que… ¿me está diciendo que Kari va a…?

- No te preocupes, chico. Es la razón por la que he venido.

Todos le miraron.

- Desgraciadamente para el caso contrario no es así, pero creo haber encontrado la forma de curar la enfermedad de Kari.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad?

- Si – afirmó con la cabeza - . Desgraciadamente, al no estar Kenji será un proceso de recuperación más lento, porque él era fundamental para la recuperación de la pequeña.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, doctor? – Preguntó el abuelo.

- He descubierto que la sangre de Kenji, al entrar en contacto con la de su hermana anulaba el rastro de la enfermedad. Así que, sintetizando su sangre y administrándosela, podremos salvarla.

- ¿Y en el caso contrario?

El hombre asintió, confirmando los que todos temían cuando escucharon su explicación.

- Hubiera funcionado también y Kenji se habría curado.

Tai le volvió a agarrar del cuello de la camisa y tiró hacía él, furioso.

- ¡¿Y por qué no nos lo dijo antes? ¡¿Por qué no vino antes? ¡Kenji podría haberse salvado! ¡Tiro su vida para protegernos porque sabía que iba a morir! ¡Solo nos protegió porque… porque…!

Tai se calló y soltó al médico, sintiéndose dolorido por sus propias palabras. ¿Kenji solo los salvó porque sabía que tarde o temprano iba a morir? ¿Era eso cierto? Si se hubiese curado, ¿se habría sacrificado igual? Quería creer que sí, pero, ¿realmente lo habría hecho?

Claro que lo habría hecho, ¿por qué estaba dudando? Era su hermano y tal y como Tai deseaba proteger a Kari, él los protegería a ambos. ¡Por supuesto que se habría jugado la vida por ellos! ¡¿Cómo podía dudarlo?

- Es por eso que me gustaría que trajeran a Kari pasado mañana al hospital, para comenzar a darle el tratamiento. Sé que es el funeral, pero…

- No se preocupe, la llevaremos después – aceptó su padre – Y gracias doctor por… salvar a nuestra hija.

- Las gracias debería dárselas a su hijo. Es él quien realmente la ha y la está salvando.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, ya era de noche. Kari se miró en el espejo, tenía todos los ojos rojos. No sabía si aún habría alguien en la salita, pero no le apetecía encontrarse con nadie. Sin embargo, tampoco le importaba ya, ahora que su hermano se había ido todo volvería ser como antes de su regreso.

Tenía el corazón lleno de espinas, una por cada capricho que le había obligado a Kenji cumplir, varias por haber olvidado lo enfermo que estaba y, la más grande, porque había muerto por su culpa.

Agachó la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. No quería verse así, pero se miró al espejo, y al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa, porque tras su espalda estaba su hermano mayor, mirándola con una sonrisa.

- ¿K-Kenji…?

No quería darse la vuelta, por si era una ilusión. En el espejo parecía tan real, sí que parecía que estuviese a su espalda y que su sonrisa existiese de verdad, pero tenía miedo de girarse para luego darse cuenta de que nunca más volvería a estar allí.

- Hermanito… yo… yo… - comenzó a llorar otra vez.

- Lo que me ha pasado no ha sido culpa tuya – le dijo.

- Eso no es verdad… de no haberme tropezado tú… habrías podido salir con Joe… todo ha sido culpa mía… como cuando Myotismon atacó la ciudad para encontrarme… solo existo para hacer daño a los demás – más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero fueron detenidas por las manos de su hermano, que poso cálidamente sus manos en los sonrojados mofletes de su hermana pequeña.

La niña no sabía si era real o lo estaba soñando, pero podía sentir la calidad de su hermano, lo que le daba aún más miedo por si se giraba y no estaba allí. Eran sus manos, era su suave piel, era su calor. Todo de él parecía tan real.

- Lo que me ha pasado no ha sido por tu culpa, yo decidí quedarme allí. No le des más vueltas.

- Pero… pero…

Su hermano se inclinó, rodeándole el cuello y el pecho. Kari ya no solo lo notaba en las mejillas, ahora por todo su cuerpo, hasta su peso. Era tan real, como si de verdad sí que estuviese allí.

- Escúchame… todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por mí misma cuenta. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿me oyes?

- Hermanito… - se acarició con sus brazos. No sabía si de verdad estaban allí o no, pero en el espejo podía verlos y sí que los sentía en su piel cuando sus mejillas húmedas se movían.

- Ya no te atormentes más, ¿vale?

- ¿Hermanito…?

- Este tiempo corto que he pesado contigo me ha hecho muy feliz, ¿sabes? Espero que sigas usando la cámara que te regalé.

- Y también guardaré el amuleto.

- Gracias.

Susumu tapó a su hija con la manta. Este se movió un poco en la cama y nombró a Kenji. Parecía muy tranquila y relajada, pero se le notaba en la cara que había llorado mucho. También cerró la puerta del balcón. Igual la habría abierto Kari para que entrase el aire, pero le extrañaba con el tiempo que hacía allá fuera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, y es que por dentro la manilla no estaba abierta, pero si por el lado de fuera. ¿Alguien había entrado desde fuera? ¿Quizás Tai? No podía ser, desde que el doctor Jefferson se había ido estaba encerrado en su habitación y no había salido. ¿Se la habría dejado Kenji abierta esa mañana? Juraría que cuando entró a barrer el suelo estaba cerrada. Igual se le había pasado por alto, aunque la tranquilizaba pensar que igual el espíritu de su hijo había acudido a consolar a su hija, ya que ahora parecía más tranquila.

Gatomon entró en la habitación y se subió a la cama, mirando a la niña preocupada. Luego dirigió una mirada a la madre de su compañera humana, y esta simplemente le hizo un gesto de que no hiciese ruido. La gata digimon asintió y se acurrucó al lado de su protegida, lista para pasar con ella noche y velar por su seguridad.

Ninguna de las dos se percató de una sombra que desapareció del balcón, que desde que Susumu había cerrado la puerta, estaba atento y mirando lo que ocurría en el interior de la habitación.

Salió despacio de la habitación y dejó la puerta entornada, deseándole dulces sueños a su hija pequeña. Solo de pensar en perderla a ella también la había destrozado esa tarde, pero los ánimos del médico le habían devuelto la esperanza. Ya había perdido a un hijo y no quería tener que perder a otro en unos pocos años.

- Ya se ha dormido, parece un angelito.

- Pobrecita, debe estar destrozada – comentó su abuela – Tú también deberías acostarte, Susumu. Ya nos ocuparemos nosotros de todos los preparativos.

- Mamá, en serio, no hace falta…

- Haz caso a tu madre, hija. Descansa.

Sabiendo que sus padres no le iban a dejar de insistir hasta que aceptase, desistió. Les dio un beso a cada uno y luego a su marido.

- Llevaré a Sora a su casa. No tardaré.

- Vale… gracias…

- N-No hace falta, puedo volver sola.

- Es muy tarde y no es bueno que vayas por ahí sola. Cojo las llaves y nos vamos.

- Gracias, señor Kamiya.

- Esto, Sora, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Le preguntó Susumu.

- ¿Eh? Sí, claro.

Las dos salieron a la calle, a fin de cuentas por allí tendría que irse Sora. Mientras preparaban el coche, Sora y la madre de los hermanos Kamiya estaban en el portal.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te peleaste con mi hijo por algo, ¿Sora-chan?

- ¿Eh? – Unos momentos y unas palabras desagradables que durante todo ese mal rato había olvidado ahora volvieron a su mente, como si estuviese viviendo ese momento otra vez. Volteó la cabeza varias veces, quería olvidarlas, no quería que regresasen – Si, bueno… algo por el estilo… habíamos… roto…

- ¿En serio? Ya veo… por eso mi hijo estaba tan mal durante toda esta semana…

- ¿Qué? ¿Kenji? – Preguntó, sorprendida.

- Si, estuvo toda la semana saliendo al balcón y dedicándose a mirar al vacío. Parecía que se sentía mal por algo relacionado contigo. No voy a preguntarte que fue pero… y sé que él ya no estará para que podáis volver, pero, fuese lo que fuese… ¿podrías perdonarle?

Sora estaba alucinando. Era verdad eso de que a una madre no se le escapaba nada. No había dicho todos los detalles, pero casi se había acercado a la verdad. Sin embargo, ¿perdonarle? ¿Podía perdonarle? ¿Acaso podía culparle? Ahora ya no sabía lo que pensar. Su madre acababa de confesarle que Kenji había estado toda la semana raro, sin contar con que hoy le había salvado la vida en tres ocasiones. ¿Qué era lo que realmente escondía Kenji?

- Claro… solo fue una tontería – sonrió.

- Gracias. Estoy segura que, esté donde esté, le alegrará saber eso.

- Yo también.

Como habían acordado, el Yuuko Kamiya dejó a Sora en su casa. Tras despedirse con un abrazo este se marchó. Nada más abrir la puerta, sus padres salieron a su encuentro.

- Sora, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó su madre preocupada.

- Ya nos hemos enterado de lo de Kenji, nos ha llamado la madre de Izzy para contárnoslo.

- S-Si… estoy bien…

- ¿Pero qué dices, hija mía? Tienes los ojos muy rojos, has…

- Estoy bien mamá… me voy a la cama.

La niña cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, lo que asustó a Biyomon que no se esperaba que su compañera apareciese de pronto. A sus padres no podía mentirles, estaba claro que había llorado y mucho, o no tendría los ojos así.

Sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa, Sora se metió en la cama. Biyomon la miró preocupada, podía aparentar que no pasase nada, pero se le notaba de lejos. Seguramente, dentro de unos minutos empezase a llorar otra vez, pero ahora de una forma más libre, porque nadie salvo su compañera la miraba.

La puerta corredera se abrió, y su padre entró en la habitación, sentándose al lado de su cama.

- Sora… - no obtuvo respuesta, así que insistió – Sora, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Sin muchas ganas de hablar, y secándose un par de lágrimas que le habían caído sin poder controlarse, se giró, para mirar a su padre.

- ¿Qué quieres, papá…? Estoy muy cansada…

- Esto… quería darte esto – al lado de su almohada dejó un CD-ROM.

Su hija lo miró y luego, interrogante, miró a su padre.

- Me lo dio Kenji cuando… bueno, la mañana en la que te dejó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes qué…? – Sorprendida, la niña se reincorporó, mirando incrédula a su padre.

- Él… él me dijo… que pensaba dejarte, para no hacerte daño.

- ¡¿Qué? – Saltó Sora y Biyomon se asustó.

- Supongo que el CD contiene un mensaje o algo para ti, me pidió que te lo diese una vez… una vez hubiera muerto a causa de su enfermedad – la niña se llevó una mano a la boca, alucinando – Si, me lo contó todo. Te dejó porque no quería que te encariñaras más con él para que después… cuando muriese, no sufrieses.

- K-Kenji… ¿hizo eso…?

- Supongo que, aquí está su último mensaje para ti. Puedes usar mi ordenador, ya está encendido.

No le hizo falta dar las gracias a su padre, ya que este sabía que lo estaba. Corriendo cogió el disco y se fue al despacho de su padre, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Biyomon miró al hombre y este le guió un ojo sonriéndole. Seguramente lo que viese en ese disco le levantase el ánimo a la niña. No, seguro.

Sora pensó que iba a titubear al ver que contenía el disco, pero no fue así. Lo metió en la torre y en la pantalla se abrió una carpeta que contenía un solo archivo de video. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió el ratón y clicó sobre él, para verlo.

Tal y como pensó, en el video apareció Kenji, pero le sorprendió ver que estaba en el despacho de su padre, y además con un albornoz, el de su padre. ¿Pero cuándo grabó esto? ¿La noche en la que se quedó? Porque en pocas ocasiones estuvo en su casa.

- Hola, Sora. Si estás viendo esto, solo hay dos opciones: una que tu padre no haya podido resistirse más y te haya dado el disco o, la que prefiero, es que yo ya haya sucumbido a la enfermedad y esté muerto.

Te tengo que pedir perdón, por lo que mañana te haré. Pero he decidido que es lo mejor para ti. No sé cuándo, pero la enfermedad seguramente acabará conmigo y… no quiero que tengas que pasar por esto. Te haré daño, pero te ahorraré un sufrimiento mayor en el futuro. Por eso te pido que me perdones.

Sora se echó la mano a la boca y sin evitarlo empezó a llorar, entonces su padre tenía razón. Kenji la había dejado para ahorrarle lo que pasaría en el futuro. Sin embargo, el video seguía.

- ¿Sabes? Si el tiempo que he pasado con mis hermanos ha sido maravilloso, el que he pasado contigo ha sido fantástico. Sobre todo esta noche, je, je… - se ruborizó ligeramente - . Me has demostrado lo fuertes que son tus sentimientos hacía mí, dándome tu primera vez y yo… eso me ha hecho pensar que no puedo hacerte pasar por esto. Gracias por eso, ha sido fantástico y siendo mi primera vez no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Aunque yo haya estado fatal… - se rió.

- Idiota… - murmuró Sora, con una triste sonrisa ante la payasada de su ex novio.

- Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te convenga más que yo en el futuro y… que estará allí para ti siempre que lo necesites, no como yo. Pero… si pudiera… a mí también me gustaría estar contigo para siempre, pero no voy a poder, lo siento.

¿Sabes? Espero que tú padre no se le ocurra mirar el video porque… - Sora lo miró con curiosidad. Kenji cogió la cámara y la arrastró por la casa, hasta llegar a la habitación de Sora. Esta, desnuda, yacía en la cama, profundamente dormida. Esto la ruborizó ligeramente entre sus lágrimas y siguió viendo el video - ¿Has visto lo guapa que estás? Cada vez que me asomo y te miro se me hace más doloroso lo que te voy a hacer… pero es por tu bien.

En el video, Sora se dio media vuelta en la cama, quedándose boca arriba. Kenji dejó la cámara en el suelo y corrió a taparla, pero con mucho cuidado de no despertarla.

- ¿Sabes? Sé que me odiarás… igual que seguramente me odie Tai e igual Kari, pero… quiero que sepas, que para mí siempre estarás en mi corazón – se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios mientras estaba indefensa. Sora se rio por lo bajo al ver como se aprovechaba para atacarla mientras tenía la guardia baja. Luego se puso en pie, cogió la cámara y volvió al despacho de su padre - . Realmente, no quiero hacer esto pero no tengo más remedio.

Kari y Tai… también haré que ellos me odien, pero para ellos también es lo mejor. Tengo una última voluntad y es que… cuides de los dos. Tai es muy cabezota y bastante lanzado, y sé que se preocupa mucho por nuestra hermana pero… alguien tiene que vigilarlo.

Y Kari… es mi tesoro más preciado, no quiero hacerle esto, no quiero verla sufrir pero… pero… ugh… - soltó algunas lágrimas - . No puedo seguir…

Sora, te lo pido de corazón, cuídate y cuida de mis hermanos. Y, lo más importante, sé feliz y olvídate de mí, ¿vale? Y que sepas que… te quiero.

Kenji le lanzó un beso que Sora casi sintió como si de verdad se los diera en los labios. Se encogió como una niña pequeña y se quedó mirando la imagen en la que se había bloqueado el video el video, con Kenji diciéndole adiós con un movimiento de mano. Sus ojos se humedecieron y unas nuevas lágrimas, esta vez que le salían de lo más hondo de su corazón, salieron al exterior para recorrer su cara.

Sabía que estaba mal hablar de algo malo de una persona recién fallecida, pero no podía calificarlo de otra forma.

- Kenji… eres un idiota… un idiota… - murmuró, antes de esconder la cabeza y llorar otra vez a lágrima viva. Ahora sin duda sí que no podría olvidarle jamás.

Era medio día cuando Tai, Kari e Izzy estaban delante del ordenador. Trasteando aquella mañana la cámara de fotos, para ver las que se había hecho con su hermano y así recordarle ahora que no estaba, Kari se percató de que había un video, pero que no podía verlo.

Conectó la cámara al ordenador de su padre, tal y como le había enseñado su hermano mayor, pero ni aun así pudo verlo, porque le pedía una contraseña. Por eso llamó Tai a Izzy. En otras circunstancias no le habría molestado, pero es que el video se llamaba "Para Tai y Kari". Seguramente sería algo que Kenji había dejado para ellos.

- ¿Qué tal vas Izzy?

- Ains… no puedo, lo ha codificado muy bien. Sin la contraseña no hay forma de verlo.

- Ya veo… pero no la sabemos…

Como si se le hubiese encendido una bombilla, Kari tecleó algo en el ordenador y el video se abrió. Los dos chicos miraron atónitos a la niña.

- ¿Qué has puesto? – Le preguntó su hermano.

- Princesita… así es como siempre me llamaba él.

Tai se dio cuenta de su propia estupidez. Pues claro, si estaba en la cámara que Kenji le había regalado, la contraseña solo podía ser algo que ellos supiesen.

Kenji estaba en su habitación, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, como si estuviese preocupado por algo. Finalmente, nervioso, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Hola Tai, hola princesa. La verdad que espero que este video no lo veáis hasta que… bueno, hasta que yo ya no esté. Dentro de un año una enfermedad acabará con mi vida, y la verdad, espero haber vuelto a América antes de eso, no quiero que me veáis morir.

Viendo que sobraba allí, Izzy salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando solo a los hermanos. Un mensaje tan personal solo podían verlo ellos.

- Lamento haberte cogido la cámara sin permiso Kari, pero como Tai lleva casi una semana sin hablarme no sé de qué otra forma dejaros este mensaje.

Ante todo, quiero pediros perdón por haber ocultado lo de mi enfermedad todo este tiempo y… daros las gracias por todo. Me ha hecho muy feliz volver a estar junto a vosotros, en serio.

También os pido perdón por lo que… pueda hacer, porque pienso hacer que me odiéis para que así me sea más fácil marcharme. Aunque tú, Tai, ya me odiarás por lo que le he hecho a Sora… lo siento mucho, pero tenía que alejarla de mí. Cometí un terrible error al declararle mis sentimientos y… aún más terrible al irme enamorando más de ella. Le he dejado también un video de estos, para disculparme con ella, porque si la viese ahora yo… yo… le contaría toda la verdad y… no puedo hacer esto. Y lo mismo va por vosotros dos.

Tengo la intención de irme la semana que viene de nuevo a América, para no volver ya más. Solo quiero que… sepáis que… lamento no poder haber sido un mejor hermano mayor, y no poder estar allí cuando tengáis que cumplir vuestra misión como niños elegidos. Me gustaría estar allí para daros mi apoyo y… hacer todo lo que pudiese por vosotros. Sin embargo, no va a poder ser.

- Idiota… si ya lo hiciste salvándonos… - murmuró Tai, comenzando a entristecerse, sin embargo su hermana ya estaba derramando lágrimas de tristeza por las palabras de despedida de su hermano.

- Tai… sé que te convertirás en un futbolista estupendo, eres muy bueno y seguro que mejor que yo. Tú sí que vales para esto, no como el inútil de tu hermano. Espero de corazón que ganéis el campeonato. Y Kari… sé que te convertirás en una chica guapísima, que volverá locos a todos los chicos. Me duele por lo menos no verte crecer más, pero… solo me quedan unos meses… y… supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero de todas formas te lo diré. Padeces mi misma enfermedad, pero tú tendrás posibilidad de curarte.

La razón por la que vuelvo a América no es para separarme de vosotros solo, y que así me sea más fácil irme, sino también para trabajar en tu cura. Al parecer las pruebas que te hizo el otro día el doctor Jefferson han salido bien y es posible que te logres curar, y parece ser que para eso me necesita a mí. Me iré para preparar la vacuna que finalmente te sane para siempre. Mi mayor deseo es que no pases por lo mismo que yo.

- K-Kenji… - sus padres se lo habían explicado en cuanto se levantó. Entonces era verdad, la sangre de Kenji era necesaria para curarla, y por eso iba a volver a América. Para curarla a ella iba a jugarse su propia vida y para protegerla la dio. Sus lágrimas, de tristeza y felicidad, también eran de emoción por tener un hermano como él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Tai también estaba llorando.

- En fin… - se dio unas palmadas en las rodillas - . Tai, sé que igual no apruebes lo que hice con Sora ni lo que voy a hacer con vosotros, pero al menos, hazme un favor: cuida de ambas, por favor, tanto en la batalla que vais a librar como en los tiempos que vengan después. Y hazlo mucho mejor de lo que he podido yo, ya que tú sí que tienes el poder para hacerlo.

En fin… adiós hermanos y, gracias por todo el tiempo maravilloso que me habéis hecho pasar a vuestro lado.

Dadles un beso a papá, mamá y los abuelos de mi parte.

Y así concluyó el video. Los dos hermanos se quedaron allí, en silencio, viendo la imagen congelada en la que no se veía nada más que la habitación de Kenji. Acababan de perder a su hermano, pero este les había dejado algo muy preciado: unos recuerdos maravillosos de él. Jamás serían capaces de olvidar su cariño, su bondad y su amabilidad, así como la atención que les prestaba a pesar de lo enfermo que estaba.

Si, jamás podrían olvidarle y en su nombre, Tai lo prometió, salvaría el mundo digital.

Bueno otro capítulo de esos ñoños XD, ya en el siguiente vendrá más la acción pura y dura pero tras andar actualizando diariamente voy a tomarme un descanso con este fic para trabajar en los otros que tengo por allí.

No puedo despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo sin darles las gracias a ginn19 y a Yuri por comentar todos y cada uno de los capis desde que comencé a escribir esta historia y por está aportando su granita de arena dando ánimos a seguir con esta historia y por sus comentarios y críticas que me ayudaron a mejorar la historia. La verdad es que algunas cosas las he ido pensando por cosas que me habéis dicho, ¿no os molesta que os las haya robado no? Que si no se me lanza la SGAE.

Y a todos los demás que leéis este fic, os animo a comentar y me podéis poner verde si queréis. Me gusta que la gente sea crítica y diga lo que le gusta y no le gusta de mi fic, para mejorar como escritor.

Espero que la continuación de la historia llegue antes de lo que yo mismo espero. Un saludo a todos!


	32. El ataque a la ciudad

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**EL ATAQUE A LA CIUDAD**

**APARECE EL ÚLTIMO EMPERADOR DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Sora llamó al timbre de casa de los Kamiya. Como era de costumbre, fue la señora Kamiya quien le abrió.

- Buenos días, Sora-chan. ¿Has vuelto a quedar con Tai?

- No… es que, pasaba por aquí y… decidí saludar.

- Que buena chica eres. Pasa, pasa.

Ya hacía más de dos semanas desde el funeral de Kenji, un funeral más bien vacío y sombrío. Se retiraron los escombros del edificio que le cayó encima, pero no encontraron cuerpo, ni tampoco en las alcantarillas, así que su familia lloró a un ataúd vacío. Y no solo ellos, Sora también.

Poco a poco habían ido llevando de nuevo su vida a la normalidad; Kari dejó de ir al colegio hasta hacía muy poco, forzada por su maestro a que si no empezaba a volver a clases acabaría repitiendo curso, Sora también falto toda una semana, y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, regresó a clase. Aún había noches en las que lloraba mientras veía el video que le dejó antes de "separarse". En cuanto a Tai, era el único que se había mantenido algo más firme. Se le notaba que la muerte de su hermano mayor le había afectado, pero se mantenía estable para sacar a adelante a Kari, y también a ella.

En los padres de Kenji también se notaba el cambio, sobre todo en su madre. Había perdido peso, y aunque había recuperado el color, poco después del funeral de su hijo hubo que ingresarla por un ataque de ansiedad. Al menos ahora parecía mejor, aunque Tai le había dicho que no era raro que alguna noche llorase. El haberse enterado todos que Kenji ahora estaría vivo, curado de su enfermedad, como Kari, de no haber pasado eso les dolía a todos.

- Tai está en su habitación, supongo que haciendo el vago. Oh, ¿no has venido con Biyomon?

- Está en la azotea, quedaría muy vistosa que saliéramos por ahí las dos juntas.

- Ah, claro, no queréis que se os relacione con lo que paso...

- ¿Y Kari está…?

- Si, en el cuarto de Kenji. Se pasa allí el día encerrada cuando vuelve. Solo deja entrar a Gatomon. La verdad, me estoy empezando a preocupar por ella… A ti te suele hacer caso, ¿por qué no hablas después con ella?

- Lo haré – aceptó la petición y entró en el cuarto de Tai.

Estaba tirado sobre la cama, leyendo una revista con bastante desgana. Ultimamente parecía muy distraído. Al verla entrar, Agumon se salió al balcón. Cuando estaban juntos, les solía dejar bastante intimidad.

- ¿Otra vez por aquí? – Preguntó sin quitar la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo.

- He acompañado a mi madre a unas cosas por aquí y… he decidido pasarme.

- Ya…

Tai tiró la revista y fue corriendo hacía su amiga. Sin decir nada le plantó un beso en los labios. Esta ni se resistió, aceptándolo. Pero de golpe se apartó, dándole la espalda.

- T-Tai… n-no puedo… todavía es… demasiado pronto…

- Yo… lo siento… es mi culpa.

- Voy a ver como esta Kari-chan…

Cuando Sora abandonó la habitación Tai le pegó una patada al somier de la cama, haciéndose bastante daño. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Sora le gustaba, a fin de cuentas su hermano había tenido razón. Pero no hacía mucho que este había muerto, y esa chica había sido su novia, ¿cómo podía ser tan rastrero de atacar de esa forma?

Para animarla, Tai había salido con ella al cine, a cenar, a pasear… y en una de esas "citas" la besó, recibiendo la misma respuesta que ahora. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, al estar con Sora su corazón se disparaba. Si en aquel momento no le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas horribles, igual él y Sora serían la pareja, no teniendo que sentirse tan mal por ensuciar la memoria de su difunto hermano mayor. El problema era, ¿hasta cuando iba a poder resistirse?

Dark Phatomon, al lado de su amo y señor, observaba toda la ciudad de Odaiba desde lo alto del edificio de la cadena principal de televisión de esa ciudad.

- ¿Vais a sellarla como hizo Myotismon, mi señor?

- No hará falta. ¿Has enviado a los Bakemon a hacer su trabajo?

- Capturaran a los humanos en un par de horas, todo será muy rápido.

- Nada más los capturéis metedlos en las máquinas. ¿Cómo va los planes para incomunicar toda la ciudad?

- Se están ocupando de ello, mi señor.

- Bien, ese caso empecemos…

Su capa se convirtió en unas alas de murciélago que le permitieron remontar el vuelo, elevando levemente. Alzó la mano al aire y un aura oscura comenzó a emanar de ella, cubriendo todo el cielo poco a poco.

Antes de entrar, Sora llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Kari-chan? ¿Puedo pasar?

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero podía ver perfectamente a la niña tirada en la cama de su hermano gracias al pequeño destello de luz que emanaba de la cámara digital de la niña.

- ¿Kari-chan…?

Antes de que pudiera acercarse, Gatomon se interpuso en su camino. Al dirigirle la mirada, la gata digimon negó con la cabeza.

- No te va a hacer caso. Se tira toda la tarde así.

- Kari-chan…

- Ya no sé que hacer, le hablo pero no me hace caso – explicó la digimon, con las orejas caídas de la tristeza de ver a su compañera humana así, como ausente, como si fuera un muerto viviente.

- Quizás habrá que…

Se oyeron unos gritos provenientes del piso inferior, que alertaron a los niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimon. La señora Kamiya iba a salir para ver que pasaba, igual alguien se había caído o quizás había un incendio. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Biyomon entró por la entrada del balcón del salón.

- ¡No abra!

La mujer se giró para ver al digimon volador de color rosa y se asustó cuando alguien golpeó con fuerza la puerta. Los niños salieron para ver qué ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasa, Biyomon?

- ¡Hay Bakemon que están llevándose a la gente, Sora!

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron los niños elegidos.

¿Bakemon? Era imposible, el detector de Izzy no había detectado en todo ese tiempo a ningún digimon. Además, ¿capturar a la gente? ¿Para qué? ¿Alguien con el mismo plan de Myotismo? ¿Buscar al octavo niño? No, Tai no lo creía así. Ya se sabía de sobra que su hermana era el octavo niño, entonces, ¿para qué se estaban llevando a la gente?

- De todas formas tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes y…

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, un grupo de Bakemon echó la puerta abajo. Agumon, Gatomon y Biyomon se ocuparon de ellos sin mayor dificultad, pero ahora estaba lo más difícil: escapar.

No sabían lo que les esperaba abajo, así que lo mejor era escapar por el cielo. Biyomon digievolucionó en Birdramon y sobre su lomo, llevándose consigo a su madre, los niños escaparon volando.

Desde las alturas podían ver con claridad como la ciudad estaba en un completo caos: incendios, explosiones, gritos… los Bakemon no solo estaban llevándose a la gente, estaban destruyendo la ciudad. Encima había un terrible atasco de un montón de coches que seguramente se dirigían al puente que llevaba a Tokyo, y para su desgracia, la mayoría parecía que eran atrapados antes de poder llegar.

Y los que lo conseguirían, que serían pocos, se llevarían la sorpresa de que el puente ya no estaría, pues acababa de salir volando por los aires, producto de una fuerte explosión. Los niños elegidos observaban con horror como su ciudad era destruida, y temían por las vidas de sus seres queridos y amigos.

Ahora poco podían hacer, pues no sabían siquiera quien era el cabecilla de todo eso. Lo mejor sería ir a casa de Izzy, seguramente el único lugar seguro de toda la ciudad. Y si pensaban que iba a ser fácil, se equivocaban.

No sabían de donde había venido el ataque, pero algo daño seriamente el ala de Birdramon y comenzaron a caer en picado. Para evitar el impacto, Agumon digievolucionó en Greymon, y detuvo el choque logrando agarrar a Birdramon a tiempo antes de que cayese a tierra. Aún así, los niños cayeron al suelo debido al estrepitoso movimiento. Kari se logró salvar de caer de cara porque su madre la protegió con su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Estáis todos bien? – Quiso saber Tai, mirando al grupo.

Su familia se puso en pie, y parecía que Sora no había recibido daño alguno. Eso lo tranquilizó, pero el oír una siniestra voz en lo alto del cielo lo puso en alerta. Un digimon, muy parecido al subordinado que se llevó a Kari durante el ataque de Myotismo, pero con ropajes negros, y sobre todo mucha peor pinta, los miraba divertido.

- ¿Pensastéis que podríais escapar, niños elegidos?

- ¡¿Has sido tú el que nos ha atacado?

- Oh, que chico tan listo.

Sin esperar más, Greymon se dispuso a atacarlo, pero una columna oscura, que apareció del suelo, lo rodeo y le lanzó una terrible descarga de relámpagos negros, lo que lo dejó muy malherido.

- ¡Greymon!

Iba a ir a su lado para ver si estaba bien, pero al lado del digimon que les atacó primero apareció otra figura, una aún más siniestra, tanto que todos se asustaron. Con una piel azulada y unos labios desmesuradamente rojos, y unos terroríficos y relampagueantes ojos amarillos, un cabello puntiagudo, vistiendo un traje de etiqueta y con alas de murciélago, apareció un nuevo digimon.

- ¿Y este es el poder de los niños elegidos que acabaron con Apocalymon? Siempre pensé que era un bueno para nada, pero esto es demasiado.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?

El digimon miró a Tai, que a pesar del terror que sentía al cruzar la mirada con ese ser, que no sabía que tenía pero algo lo asustaba de solo tenerlo cerca, se mantuvo en sus cabales y no mostró temor.

- ¡Háblale con más respeto al señor, humano! – Dark Phatomon iba a atacarle, pero su amo le detuvo con un gesto de la mano, riéndose a carcajadas.

- Déjalo, me gusta su carácter. Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré: me llamo Satanmon, y soy uno de los tres emperadores de la oscuridad.

- ¿Satanmon? – Tai no había oído hablar de él en su vida.

- La verdad, no pensaba acabar con los niños elegidos tan pronto. Pero… dejaros marchar me podría traer problemas en el futuro, y ya han muerto varios de mis subordinados en el mero intento de poner fin a vuestras vidas. No puedo correr el riesgo de que os convirtáis luego en una amenaza, no soy tan estúpido como Myotismon.

Gatomon se puso ante Tai, dispuesta a hacer frente al digimon. Parecía que ni Greymon ni Birdramon estaban todavía en condiciones de luchar, y encima tenían un problema: ¿sería capaz Gatomon de ganar a ese digimon? No sabían cual era su nivel, pero si era el jefe, como suponía Tai, debería ser muy poderoso. Además, ¿qué era eso de "los emperadores de la oscuridad"?

- Vaya… ¿acaso no eres la gatita que siempre iba pegada las suelas de Myotismon? Cometió una estupidez al acogerte en sus filas.

- ¿De qué me conoces?

- Personalmente de nada – se encogió de hombros - . Pero estoy al tanto de todo lo que concierne a los niños elegidos. Si Apocalymon me hubiera hecho caso, ahora ya no seríais una molestia. Debería haberse ocupado de vosotros cuando llegasteis a la isla File y no mandar a esos estúpidos de Devimon o Etemon. Y muchos menos sacrificar los Dark Masters.

- ¿De qué conocías a Apocalymon? – Le preguntó Tai, sorprendido de como sabía de sus antiguos enemigos.

- Era, junto conmigo, uno de los tres Emperadores de la oscuridad. Desgraciadamente, nunca me hacía caso. Bueno, mejor, así está muerto y eso me convierte en el único Emperador con vida. O eso pensaba, hasta no hacía mucho…

Tai frunció el ceño, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

- Bueno, hablar más es inútil… acabaré con vosotros ahora mismo, no quiero problemas en el futuro.

Alzó la mano, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía oscura, que seguramente dispararía contra ellos. La situación era crítica, y encima sus digimon no podían digievolucionar al nivel Mega campeón, y mucho menos al Hiper campeón. Entonces, ¿qué podían hacer? Por más que el niño pensaba en una solución, con Greymon malherido y Birdramon en un estado bastante débil, no tenían muchas opciones para escapar.

No sabía la razón, pero por un momento le pareció que el digimon desvió la mirada y sonrió. Seguramente sería su imaginación, ante el pánico de no saber que hacer. Sin esperar más, lanzó su ataque.

- ¡Einen yami!

El rayo de energía oscura se dirigía hacía Tai y Gatomon, lo que hizo entrar en pánico al resto del grupo.

- ¡Hermano, Gatomon! – Gritó Kari - ¡Apartaos!

La gata estaba dispuesta a recibir el ataque para proteger a Tai, pero no sabía lo potente que iba a ser, igual hasta podía morir. Le daba igual, estaba lista para ello si con eso conseguía proteger a Kari.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un rayo negro se interpuso entre ellos y el ataque de Satanmon, desviándolo hasta que se estrellase contra un edificio, el cual volatilizó como si nada. Ver eso le había sacado de dudas a la gata digimon: habría muerto de intentar pararlo. Pero el que lo había desviado no parecía haber salido muy mal afectado.

Los niños elegidos se alegraron al ver flotando ante ellos a Diablomon, de nuevo les había salvado la vida.

- ¡Diablomon! – Se alegró Kari al verlo. Era la primera muestra de alegría que daba desde la muerte de su hermano. Como ella, Sora también se alegró.

Sin embargo, Susumu Kamiya miraba al digimon desconcertada. Su hija le había hablado de él, Sora le había dicho como había muerto Kenji y lo mencionó en el transcurso de la batalla. Pero, ahora que lo tenía ante sus ojos, ese digimon le sonaba mucho. Demasiado.

- No puede ser… - murmuró, casi empezando a llorar.

Tai por su parte se mantenía a la defensiva. Que Diablomon hubiese llegado no era señal de victoria, la última vez que acudió en su ayuda preciso colaborar con el resto de digimon de los niños elegidos. Y ese Satanmon parecía muy poderoso.

- ¿No estáis heridos, verdad? – Quiso saber.

- No, gracias a ti.

- En ese caso, marchaos de aquí cuánto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero, si podemos ayudarte! ¡En cuánto Greymon y Birdramon se recuperen ellos…!

- Satanmon está a un nivel completamente distinto que Myotismon o Apocalymon – le cortó - . Ni aunque pudieran llegar al nivel Meca campeón o Hiper campeón podrían hacer nada contra él.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Se puede saber de que nivel es ese digimon?

- Nivel campeón.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y me estás diciendo que WarGreymon no podría con él?

- Solo lo diré una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Coge a tu familia y vete.

Terminada la conversación para Diablomon, aunque no para Tai, el digimon se elevó, hasta quedar a la altura de Satanmon que sonreía emocionado.

Los dos digimon cruzaron la mirada durante unos minutos, permaneciendo en silencio. Tai y su grupo no les prestaban atención, pues intentaban despertar a Greymon y Birdramon que se habían desmayado, pero sin lograrlo. De momento no podrían irse hasta que por lo menos recuperaran el conocimiento.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, hermanito… - le dijo Satanmon, sonriendo.

Al oír esas palabras, los niños elegidos volvieron a prestar atención a los digimon.

- ¡¿Qué ha dicho? – Exclamó Tai, tan sorprendido como Sora y Kari.

El digimon murciélago ni se inmutó, permaneciendo impasible mientras flotaba moviendo las alas.

- ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Bueno, para ti habrán sido años, para mi décadas. Jamás pensé que sobrevivieras al ataque y mucho menos que te esconderías en el mundo humano.

- ¿Décadas dices? Pues no parece que hayas cambiando en todo ese tiempo. Sigues tan mezquino y tenebroso que siempre.

- ¿Y me lo dice el digimon que parece un diablo con alas de murciélago? – Rió con una carcajada - . Había olvidado tu sentido del humor.

- Dime, ¿a qué viene atacar el mundo humano? No te han hecho nada.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿ahora te preocupan los humanos? Oh, es cierto. Nos traicionaste a Apocalymon y a mí en favor del proyecto MHD. Además de defender siempre a los humanos, lo había olvidado. Eres la vergüenza de los tres Emperadores de la oscuridad.

- Lo que hice fue por el bien de nuestra gente. Las ideas de Apocalymon y las tuyas solo nos llevarían al desastre.

- Sigues diciendo las mimas estupideces que entonces… - suspiró - . Que pena… pensaba pedirte que te unieras a mí, para luchar juntos como hace siglos. Pero ya veo que no va a ser así.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Diablomon comenzó a sentirse muy débil, como si algo le estuviera sustrayendo su energía. Tuvo que descender al suelo, pues le costaba horrores mover hasta las alas.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios…?

- ¿Pensaste que mi Einen Yami no tendría efecto sobre ti, estúpido? Llevas tanto tiempo ya en esa forma que estás demasiado débil como para hacerme frente, tendría que darte vergüenza.

- U-Ugh… - cada vez se sentía más débil y le costaba más mantenerse firme, ¿cómo podía pasarle eso ahora?

- Fuiste muy listo escondiéndote en el cuerpo de un humano, así me fue imposible saber que seguías con vida. ¿De verdad pensaste que nunca te descubriría? Pasaste desapercibido cuando volviste a nuestro mundo, gracias a ese humano, ¿no es así?

- M-Maldición…

- Vamos, ¿por qué no me muestras el cuerpo que usaste para ocultarte de mi durante todos estos años?

El cuerpo de Diablomon comenzó a cambiar, desapareciendo en su espaldas sus alas, así como su piel dura y oscura iba cambiándose por una más clara y carnosa. Poco a poco apareció un cabello castaño en su cabeza, y su tamaño se fue reduciendo.

Mientras iba cambiando, los niños lo miraban fijamente, mudos ante todo lo que estaban presenciando. Si descubrir que el digimon que los había salvado tantas veces era el hermano de su actual enemigo había sido toda una sorpresa, lo que estaban viendo ahora era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Finalmente el cambio termino, y en lugar de Diablomon había un joven de cabello castaño claro y despeinado. De complexión medio atlética, y vistiendo unas ropas bastantes informales, el joven jadeaba, haciendo esfuerzos por respirar. Finalmente alzó la vista para mirar al digimon oscuro, desafiante.

Lo habían reconocido incluso antes de que el cambio terminase de llevarse a cabo, pero verlo ya en su forma humana despejaba todas las dudas que pudieran tener. Susumu no pudo evitar llorar, así como Sora, mientras que Tai se había quedado sin habla. Por su parte Kari dio unos pasos, aún chocada ante lo que acababa de ver. No podía creerse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

- ¿Hermanito?


	33. Despierta el poder de la luz

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**ESTALLA EL PODER DE LA LUZ**

Kenji respiraba con dificultad. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho Satanmon, pero había logrado devolverle a su forma humana. Y encima, delante de su familia.

- Así que tú eres el humano en el que se escondió mi querido hermano pequeño. Te recuerdo, fuiste el que armó ese alboroto en nuestro mundo hace un tiempo, ¿verdad?

- D-Debimos acabar contigo en aquella ocasión… cuando aún no te habías dado cuenta de lo de Diablomon… - dijo con dificultad.

- Si, quizás en aquel momento me hubierais podido eliminar. Pero, ahora…

De golpe le pegó una patada que lo tiró al suelo. Al verlo quejarse del dolor del golpe, Kari quiso ir a su lado, pero su madre y Gatomon la detuvieron. Tai y Sora iban a acercarse en su lugar, pero con un gesto de su mano Kenji les detuvo.

- Iros de aquí… ¡marchaos! – Les ordenó.

- ¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? – Se rebotó su hermano - ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso tras engañarnos de esta manera?

- Escúchame, Tai… vuestros digimon no pueden hacerle frente, no ahora ¡Así que hazme el favor de llevártelas lejos, por favor! ¡Yo me ocuparé de él y os daré tiempo! ¡Venga!

- ¡¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Ni en broma te vamos a dejar solo!

- ¡Haz caso de lo que te dice tu hermano mayor, maldita sea!

Tai iba a protestar de nuevo, pero Satanmon atacó a su hermano por la espalda, pisoteándole ambos hombros.

- ¡Aaaaaaargh! – Gritó de dolor, mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

- Mmmm… no recuerdo bien cuál fue el hombro que te hirieron los Minibombermon, así que, ¿no es mejor que te cause el mismo dolor en ambos?

- ¡M-Maldito…!

Greymon y Birdramon finalmente se recuperaron, y Tai quería ir a por su hermano, pero una simple mirada de este bastó para detenerlo de nuevo.

- K-Kenji… - quería ir a por su hermano, pero por otro lado había comprobado ya el terrible poder de ese digimon, y quizás tuviera razón, quizás Greymon y Birdramon no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerles frente.

Pero, aun así, ¿por qué estaba dudando? Tampoco lo eran cuando luchaban contra Devilmon, ni contra Etemon ni Myotismon, y siempre les hicieron frente. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué ahora dudaba en su compañero?

- Tai… ¡vete, por favor!

Le costó decidirse, pero finalmente estaba dispuesto a coger a las chicas y marcharse de allí. Sin embargo, cambió de parecer tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo a moverse, pues Satanmon lanzó un rayo de energía que derribo uno de los edificios, cortándoles el paso por tierra.

- No voy a dejar que escapéis tan fácilmente…

Tai tembló por un momento, ni le había visto atacar. Solo pudo ver un destello y el edificio entero se derrumbó hasta forma un muro de escombros. ¿Qué clase de poder tenía ese digimon? Ni siquiera los Dark Masters demostraron tanta rapidez en un ataque. Y ese digimon, ¿era de nivel Campeón?

- ¡Déjales en paz, maldito! – Le gritó mientras le golpeaba las piernas, pero sin lograr efecto alguno.

- Voy a destruirlos de todas formas, pero… oh… - lo miró fijamente y luego miró al resto de la familia Kamiya – .Vaya, te pareces mucho a esos dos niños y esa mujer… acaso son, ¿tu familia? Y esa otra niña… ¿es algo especial para ti?

- ¡C-Cómo les toques un solo cabello te juro que-!

- ¿Me matarás? ¿De verdad crees que estás en condiciones de decir algo así?

Le pisoteó más ambos hombros, provocándole aún más dolor. Esos gritos no hacían más que excitar a Satanmon, pues cuanto tiempo hacía que no disfrutaba en persona del sufrimiento de otros.

- Dime… ¿qué te parecería que los eliminase ante tus ojos?

- ¡N-Ni se te ocurra, ¿me oyes?

Satanmon sonrió divertido y comenzó a caminar hacía el grupo de Tai. Kenji logró reincorporarse con esfuerzo, pero le dolían tanto los hombros que no era capaz de usar suficiente fuerza en sus brazos como para ponerse de pie.

- ¡Déjales en paz, Satanmon! ¡Te lo digo en serio!

- Ven a detenerme, si puedes…

De nuevo un rápido destello, que destruyó ambos edificios a los lados del grupo. Greymon cogió a Tai y su madre, mientras que Birdramon remontó el vuelo llevando consigo a Sora. Kari seguía de cerca a Gatomon, hasta se tropezó y cayó al suelo de cara.

- ¡Kari! – Exclamó la gata digimon que iba a volver a por ella, pero comenzaron a caer unos escombros bastante grandes que le cortaron el paso.

- ¡Kari! – La llamó Tai que miraba aterrorizado como los enormes edificios le iban a caer encima a su hermana.

La niña gritaba mientras se encogía, horrorizada. Esos gritos estaban excitando aún más al digimon oscuro, que se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando Kenji pasó a su lado y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la niña. En pocos segundos, ya no corría, si no que volaba de nuevo convertido en Diablomon.

Eso sorprendió enormemente al digimon. Se suponía que ya no debería poder transformarse hasta pasadas unas horas por el efecto de su ataque, y sin embargo ante sus ojos lo acababa de hacer. Quizás había subestimado a esos dos.

Antes de que los edificios le cayesen encima, Diablomon rodeó a la niña con sus brazos y luego con sus alas, y finalmente fueron sepultados por las toneladas de escombros, ante la atónita mirada de Tai, su madre y Sora.

- ¡Kari! ¡Kenji! – Gritó su madre, pálida, asustada de perder a sus hijos.

Tai tuvo que agarrarla para que no se cayera del lomo de Greymon. Seguro que Diablomon la había salvado, pero no quería irse de allí sin estar seguro que sus hermanos estaban bien. Y encima, tenía un enorme problema, el único camino que podían tomar era pasar sobre Satanmon, y este no parecía estar muy dispuesto a dejarlos pasar.

Cuando finalmente se disipó todo el polvo, y el escozor desapareció, Kari pudo abrir los ojos. No podía ver muy allá de sus propias narices, pero había algo que le permitía distinguir algo en la oscuridad, aunque fuera un poco: una esfera oscura que la protegía.

Fuera de esa esfera, rodeándola con sus alas de murciélago, estaba Diablomon, mirándola fijamente.

- Parece que… al final no te hiciste nada.

- ¿H-Hermanito…?

- Tu hermano ahora esta sellado… no le desconcentres, si no, no podre mantener esta forma y moriréis los dos.

- ¿Eh?

Sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y por los pequeños huecos que podía ver a través de las alas del digimon podía distinguir un montón de escombros.

- ¡¿E-Estás sosteniendo los escombros?

- N-No te preocupes… aunque yo me canse a ti te cubre un campo anti-gravitacional, no te pasará nada.

La niña posó su mano en la mejilla del digimon, lo que lo pilló por sorpresa. Y fue mayor aún su sorpresa cuando comenzó a llorar.

- Hermanito… entonces, estabas vivo… soy tan feliz…

- Niña… te he dicho que… no le llames… ahora ese estúpido también está llorando… y si se desconcentra, moriréis los dos. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Si, sería posible, pero… vale, vale. Lo haremos como tú dices.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- Vamos a sacarte de aquí. Aumentaremos la gravedad a tu alrededor para hacerte más pesada y te sacaremos al exterior. Hacedme el favor de obedecerme esta vez y marchaos. No hay nada que podáis hacer contra Satanmon, ¿está claro?

- ¿P-Pero y vosotros…?

- Como ha dicho Kenji os cubriremos. No te preocupes, no nos pasará nada. Ahora, sal de aquí.

A Kari no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, pues de pronto se vio descender a toda velocidad, tierra abajo. Cuando llegó a las alcantarillas, avanzó unos metros a toda velocidad y luego ascendió igual de rápido que antes. En pocos segundos salió a la superficie, ante la sorpresa de todos.

- ¡Kari! – Se alegró su familia al verla.

Greymon la agarró con la cola al vuelo y la dejó caer sobre los brazos de su madre, que llorando de alegría abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera la primera vez, a su hija pequeña.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado, mi tesoro!

- ¡¿Dónde está Diablomon?

- ¡Me ha dicho que nos vayamos de aquí! ¡Hazle caso y vámonos, Tai!

- ¡Pero, ¿y Kenji?

- ¡T-T-Tenemos que confiar en él! ¡Hay que irse, Tai!

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, un rayo de energía alcanzó a Greymon, y este volvió a su forma de Agumon. Los niños cayeron a tierra, pero su madre les protegió para que no se hicieran daño, quedando inconsciente en el choque contra el suelo.

- ¡Mamá! – Gritaron los dos al unísono, preocupados.

Susumu no reaccionaba, parecía que se había dado bien fuerte en la cabeza. Por su parte, Agumon también estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Parecía que el ataque de Satanmon le había hecho mucho daño.

- Ya os dije que no pensaba dejaros escapar…

Sora pensaba dejar que Birdramon atacase, para así lograr una oportunidad de coger a sus amigos y marcharse, pero no le dio tiempo. Los escombros de los edificios comenzaron a flotar y salieron disparados contra el digimon, pasando a través de los Kamiya. El digimon se vio obligado a retroceder para poder esquivarlos, ya que algunos eran demasiado grandes.

Cuando destruyó uno enorme, de entre los restos resultantes apareció Diablomon para atacarle. Sin embargo, la rapidez de Satanmon lo supero y agarró del cuello. Seguidamente le lanzó una descarga que inmovilizó al digimon, y poco a poco fue recuperando su forma humana hasta transformarse otra vez en Kenji.

- Me decepcionas… esperaba más del que en el mundo digital derrotó a dos de los siete grandes reyes demonio.

- S-Suéltame…

- Creo que será mejor que acabe ya contigo… sino me seguirás dando problemas.

Se dispuso a atravesarle el corazón, y Kenji ya pensaba que iba a morir, pero algo llamó la atención del digimon que se detuvo. A tan solo unos pasos, mirándolo fijamente, estaba Kari.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? Ni se había dado cuenta, al igual que Tai que ni se había percatado que su hermana se hubiera marchado.

- ¡Kari, vuelve aquí! – Le ordenó, pero parecía que no le oía.

Saber que su hermana estaba tan cerca de ese digimon lo asustó, por lo que intentó soltarse para ir con ella. Sin embargo, la fuerza con la que lo agarraba era tan fuerte que no conseguía aflojar ninguno de sus resecos dedos.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Quizás quieres que te mate a ti primero?

- Suéltale…

- ¿Eh? Perdona, no te he oído bien. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

- ¡He dicho que le sueltes!

El cuerpo de Kari comenzó a emitir un brillo blanquecino cegador, tan potente y luminoso que hasta el digimon oscuro tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciego. Luego, como salido de la nada, un rayo blanco le cortó el brazo.

Kenji quedó libre, y lo primero que hizo fue dar una fuerte bocanada de aire para poder respirar con normalidad. Se giró para mirar a su hermana, que estaba flotando en el aire, envuelta en una columna blanca de luz.

- ¡Kari!

Satanmon miraba a la niña con los ojos bien abiertos, sin preocuparse de la hemorragia de su brazo. Finalmente, por fin tenía ante sus ojos lo que durante décadas había estado buscando. Lo había tenido tan cerca y ni se había dado cuenta.

- La luz… - dijo, emocionado.

El brillo cesó, y Kari, desmayada, estuvo a punto de caer de cabeza contra el suelo si no llega a ser porque Kenji la agarró al vuelo.

- ¡Kari! ¡Kari! – La llamó varias veces, pero la niña no respondía.

Se había desmayado, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que su cuerpo estaba extremadamente caliente. ¿Le había subido la fiebre de golpe? Se maldijo así mismo, tenía que haber impedido que eso pasase, para eso había desaparecido y dejado atrás a su familia. Y ahora, Satanmon ya sabía lo que tanto le había costado ocultarle.

- Así que la luz estaba en el cuerpo de esa niña… jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Kenji retrocedió unos pasos. Daba igual como mirase la situación, no podía hacer frente al digimon si no había forma de que sus hermanos escapasen. Y tampoco podía convertirse en Diablomon tan rápidamente como para esquivar un ataque de ese digimon. Y este se le iba acercando, dando igual lo que retrocediese, pronto lanzaría su ataque.

- Dame a esa niña… ¿eh?

- ¡Game set!

Una esfera de energía impactó en Satanmon, provocando una explosión. Kenji lo aprovechó y se transformó en Diablomon. Agarró a su familia y los digimon y voló hasta el lomo de Birdramon.

El digimon ave iba a remontar el vuelo, pero de entre el polvo y rayo oscuro salió de la nada, y pillo de lleno a Diablomon, atravesándole el abdomen. Este se desmayó, volviendo a ser Kenji. Sora y Tai corrieron para detener la hemorragia, pero no pudieron evitar que este se desmayase.

- ¡Kenji, aguanta! ¡Kenji! – Le llamaba Sora, pero no sirvió de nada. Se desmayó.

- ¡Vamos a casa de Izzy, seguramente allí podamos estar a salvo!

Ninguno de ellos se preguntó que había sido eso que les había salvado. Si era el caso de Satanmon, que rugió ante la interferencia que impidió que finalmente lograra su objetivo. En realidad, daba igual. Ahora ya sabía dónde estaba la luz, y por fin su plan iba a poder llevarse a cabo.

Finalmente, devolvería todo al mundo de la oscuridad.


	34. Luz y oscuridad

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**

Sora le cambió la toalla humeda a Kenji. Le había subido un poco la fiebre a causa de sus heridas, pero poco a poco le iba bajando. La herida se cerraba por si sola lentamente, pero aún así le colocaron algo para impedir que siguiera saliendo sangre y le vendaron el torso. Susumu Kamiya estaba a su lado, no perdiendo de vista a su hijo.

Tal y como supusieron, el edificio en el que Izzy vivía era el lugar más seguro de todo la ciudad. Una barrera digital lo protegía, pero todos los vecinos habían sido atrapados. Pero así por lo menos pudieron disponer de la casa de un médico para curar a Kenji.

- Señora Kamiya, ya me quedó yo con él. Usted debería descansar, se dio un buen golpe.

- No… me quedaré un poco más. Me gustaría darle un abrazo cuando despierte… aunque supongo que lo preferiría de Kari-chan o de ti.

- N-No se que le hace suponer eso…

Kari únicamente se había desmayado, lo que relajó a todos. Pero ya habían pasado más de ocho horas y no se había despertado, ante lo que Tai estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. No se había separado de ella en todo el día, y seguramente no habría sucumbido al cansancio, pues quería sonsacarle a su hermano toda la información que pudiera una vez despertase.

Sora aún no podía creerlo. Había visto brillar el cuerpo de Kari en una ocasión, cuando Machindramon les atacó, pero en ese momento no le prestó mayor atención. Y ahora resultaba que era el objetivo de su nuevo enemigo: Satanmon. No tenía muy claro si Kenji podría saber algo o no, pero cuando se despetase, igual no perdían nada por probar.

- Es curioso…

- ¿Eh? – Sora salió de sus pensamientos ante las palabras de la señora Kamiya.

- De niño Kenji nos odiaba… detestaba a sus hermanos… y hoy amenazaba a ese digimon con acabar con él si nos hacía algo.

- ¿Kenji? ¿Odiarles? ¿Detestar a sus hermanos? No me lo creo – miró al enfermo sin poder creer lo que acaba de oir.

Desde que regresó de América no se había separado de Kari, y había ayudado a Tai en todo lo posible, e incluso con sus padres se comportaba con un hijo maravilloso. La verdad es que no recordaba mucho de su infancia de cuando él estaba en Japón, pero no le parecía que fuera una mala persona.

- Al principio era así… cuando nació Tai, tuvimos que dejarlo un poco de lado para cuidarlo y él era un niño propenso a ponerse enfermo. En aquel entonces le cogió mucha tirria a su hermano. Siempre lo hacía llorar a propósito, para que le hiciéramos caso a él. Y ya cuando nació Kari, que también era muy propensa a ponerse enferma…

- Pero si Kenji parece que no le importa nadie más que vosotros. Ya lo ha visto.

- Si, pero… aún me acuerdo como cuando Kari se le quería acercar la evitaba y eso la hacía llorar y le suponía muchas peleas con Tai. Sin embargo... – la mujer miró al techo, como si recordase el pasado - .La única forma de que Kari-chan se calmase era cuando él la cogía entre sus brazos. No sé si fue eso lo que le hizo cambiar o que, pero creo que le ocurrió algo una de las veces que tuvo hospitalizado, algo que también lo obligó a cambiar… y no sé el que.

- ¿Algo le hizo cambiar?

- Fue una de las veces que Tai fue a verlo después de clases. No sé que pasó y Tai siempre me ha dicho que no sabía nada, así que, no sé que le pasaría a mi hijo mayor. Pero cambió, y comenzó a tratar mejor a sus hermanos, tal y como lo hace ahora.

- Eso es porque les quiere mucho – sonrió.

- ¿A nosotros solo? Cuando amenazó a ese digimon también te incluyó a ti, Sora-chan. A ti también te quiere. Creo que incluso tanto como le importan Tai y Kari.

Sora guardó silencio. Como toda su familia, lo había oído con total claridad el como amenazaba a Satanmon. Pero, ¿de verdad la incluía a ella? Le costaba creerlo. Igual que a toda su familia, le había engañado con el tema de su muerte, destrozando sus sentimientos y haciéndola llorar noche tras noche. Y ahora como un ave Fénix reaparecía de la nada, pudiendo convertirse en un digimon que los había salvado en tatas ocasiones que ya había perdido la cuenta, sobre todo a ella y a Kari.

- Creo que iré a ver como esta Kari-chan, ¿te importa que te deje solo con él un ratito?

- No se preocupe, me quedaré con él.

- Gracias.

La mujer abandonó la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ahora mismo, en ese piso solo estaban ellos dos. Como a Kari era a quien más les interesaba encontrar, habían decidido dejarla en el piso de los padres de Izzy, continuamente vigilada por los digimon. Aún no tenían noticias de Matt y los demás, pero seguro que estaban bien y pronto se reunirían con ellos. O al menos eso esperaba.

- U-Ugh…

Al abrir los ojos, a Kenji le acostó un poco aclimatarse a la luz. Luego, le costó distinguir figuras, pues lo veía todo borroso. Sin embargo si que pudo reconocer a Sora. Se reincorporó un poco, notando un terrible dolor en la zona de la herida, pero eso no lo detuvo.

- ¿S-Sora…?

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, o reaccionar, la niña elegida le propinó dos fuertes bofetones que tiraron a Kenji de la cama. Y lo más importante, terminaron de espabilarlo.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué haces?

- ¡¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió fingir tu muerte? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que nos has hecho pasar?

- T-Tampoco es para que te pongas así… - estaba un poco asustado, nunca la había visto tan cabreada. Ni siquiera el día que la dejó.

- ¡¿Qué no es para ponerse así, dices? ¡Kari-chan se tiró una semana sin ir a clase y casi ni comía! ¡Y yo… yo… lloraba todas las noches mientras veía el video que me dejaste!

- ¿Eh? ¿El video? – Tardó un poco en ponerse en situación - ¡¿Te lo enseñaron?

- ¿Es qué acaso no querías que lo viese?

- No al menos hasta que estuvieras saliendo con Tai… pero parece que no ha dado tiempo.

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Os he estado viendo todos estos días. Como os… besabais.

- E-Eso no… no es…

- Es lo que yo quería, así es como debió ser en un principio. Tenías que estar con él y no conmigo – se volvió a meter en la cama, aún le dolía algo la herida. Pronto cicatrizaría gracias a poder de Diablomon, pero no por ello significa que no le doliese.

- ¡¿Y por qué tienes que decidir tú eso? ¡No vuelvas a empezar como la otra vez, te lo ruego!

- Sora-chan… es lo mejor. ¿Qué ganabas estando conmigo? Solo te ahorré sufrimiento. Eres demasiado joven para pasar por algo como esto.

- ¡¿Pero es que acaso no es mi decisión? ¡¿Sabes el daño que me estás haciendo al saber que no confías en mí? Además, yo… yo… - Tai iba a entrar en ese momento en la habitación, pero al oír el grito de Sora se detuvo en mitad del pasillo - ¡A quién amo es a ti y no a Tai, por eso te di mi primera vez!

El joven se quedo congelado y tuvo que tragar saliva. Estaba seguro que lo había oído bien, y más claro no podía haber sido. Lo de que Sora no lo amase, sobre todo que ahora había vuelto Kenji, no le resultaba ninguna sorpresa. Pero, lo de su primera vez… esperaba que no se refiriese a lo que estaba pensando. No, no podía ser, Sora no era de esas. Sin embargo, siguiendo la conversación se dio cuenta que se equivocaba.

- Y fue maravilloso Sora-chan, pero, conmigo no vas a poder ser feliz. Moriré antes de llegar al final del año que viene, ¿de verdad quieres eso?

- ¡Pues si quiero estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase, ¿vale? ¡Si hace falta cuidarte! Además… además…

- ¿Además…?

- Kenji… el doctor… el doctor… ¡encontró una cura!

Kenji se quedó en blanco con esas últimas palabras, creyendo haber oído mal. Por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Lo consiguió Kenji – le respondió con lágrimas, no solo del cabreó que tenía con él, sino también de felicidad - . El doctor Jefferson encontró una cura, para ti y para Kari-chan. Os podréis curar los dos.

Se tuvo que pellizcar para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. El dolor que sintió, añadido al que sentía en sus hombros y en todo su cuerpo por culpa de Satanmon, le verificó que era la realidad. Entonces, ¿de verdad había cura? ¿De verdad iba a curarse?

- Kari-chan lleva tomándose el tratamiento desde poco después de tu funeral y… ha mejorado bastante.

- N-No puede ser… de verdad, ¿existe una cura? Yo… podre curarme…

Sora sonrió al verlo emocionado. Lo entendía, tantos años sufriendo y sabiendo que se acercaba tu muerte debía ser horrible, por lo que entendía perfectamente esa reacción. Ahora por fin se iba a salvar de su maldición.

Tai por su parte seguía tras la puerta, titubeando sobre lo que hacer. Ya no tenía duda alguna, Sora y Kenji se habían acostado, fundiendo su amor en uno solo. Jamás imagino que Sora llegaría tan lejos, pero, así era. Realmente no conocía a su amiga, y en cambio Kenji parecía conocerla mejor que él.

Si entraba ahora, por mucho que le apeteciese ver a su hermano recuperado, más aún interrogarlo, pintaba bien poco en esa habitación. Se dispuso a irse, pero de pronto oyó un grito, y reconoció enseguida a la dueña de la voz.

- ¡¿Kari?

Corrió a toda velocidad a casa de Izzy, y al entrar en la habitación los padres de este sujetaban a la niña con ayuda de la madre, que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro. Si no llega a ser por la rápida reacción de los adultos, ahora mismo se habría caído de la cama. Gritaba como si un intenso dolor la quemase por dentro, destrozándola. Tras un par de minutos, se quedó de nuevo dormida.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado? – Exclamó Kenji, entrando en la habitación ayudado por Sora.

- No lo sabemos – respondió el padre de Izzy -. Estaba completamente dormida y de pronto se puso a gritar quejándose de un fuerte dolor. Pero ahora parece que se ha quedado dormida otra vez.

- ¡Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasa Kenji? – Exigió saber su hermano - ¡¿Por qué su cuerpo empezó a brillar de pronto? ¡¿Para qué la quiere Satanmon? ¡¿Y por qué tú te puedes transformar en Diablomon? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando, ¿eh?

- ¡Tai, cálmate! – Le ordenó su madre -. Kenji apenas acaba de despertar, no le avasalles así.

- ¡Pero mamá…! – Su madre cortó la protesta con una negativa de su cabeza.

El niño apretó el puño, nada contento con lo que estaba pasando. Sobre todo porque no entendía nada. Quería saber, estaba harto de estar en la ignorancia.

- Lo que le pasa a Kari-chan es la luz está luchando por salir de su cuerpo.

Apoyado en la puerta, sin que nadie se hubiera percatado de que ni se había acercado, el doctor Jefferson les miraba con bastante indiferencia. Todos mostraron su asombro, incluido Kenji, al no esperar ver a esa persona allí.

- ¿Q-Qué ha dicho?

- La "luz" que esta sellada en el cuerpo de tu hermana lucha por salir. Sus emociones la despertaron esta mañana, y ahora desea escapar. Volver a tener su cuerpo material – explicó -. Esperaba que el tratamiento anulase eso, pero ya veo que es inútil.

- ¿Tratamiento? – Le preguntó Kenji.

- Descubrí que tu sangre oscura anulaba la luz de la suya, por eso le di unas pastillas creadas a partir de tu sangre, esperando poder calmar las ganas de la "luz" por escapar. Pero veo que ha sido inútil.

- ¡Espere, ¿de qué está hablando? ¡¿Qué es eso de la "luz"? ¡¿Y por qué está dentro de mi hermana?

El médico miró a Kenji, que simplemente suspiro. Estaba claro que había llegado la hora de terminar con los secretos. Y más claro estaba que le competía a Kenji explicarle lo que ocurría a su hermano.

- Escúchame Tai, tanto Kari, como yo, no es que realmente estemos enfermos. Simplemente pasa que… somos contenedores.

- ¿Contenedores?

- Cuando un ser humano nace, parte de su esencia, alma o llámalo como quieras, tiene una parte de luz y otra de oscuridad. Como el ying y el yang para que lo entiendas mejor. Sin embargo, ni yo tengo la parte de la luz ni Kari la de la oscuridad.

- No lo entiendo muy bien pero… ¿y eso por qué?

- Antes de que se formara el feto Diablomon se fusiono con él embrión en el que yo me convertiría y en el caso de Kari, paso lo mismo, pero con la "luz".

- N-No lo entiendo… ¿pero por qué vosotros? Además, ¿qué Diablomon se fusionó contigo? ¿Acaso no es un digimon? ¿Pueden un humano y un digimon unirse?

Los digimon, que habían acudido al grito de Kari, se encogieron de hombros mostrando su desconocimiento sobre ese tema.

- Eso es… una historia larga. Pero básicamente te puedo decir que Diablomon fue destruido en el mundo digital y logró llegar a nuestro mundo. Y simplemente se escondió en el primer lugar que encontró. Fue una casualidad, como lo de la "luz".

- ¿Pero qué es la "luz"?

- Ah, ¿te refieres a la "luz" celestial? ¿La que iluminó al mundo digimon durante la era de la oscuridad? – Preguntó Tentomon.

- La misma. Un día desapareció del mundo digital, ignoro la razón. Pero vino a nuestro mundo, y se reencarno en Kari.

- P-Pero eso es… - Tai se dejó caer sobre la silla.

Eran demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. ¿Ahora resultaba que ninguno de sus hermanos había sido humano todo ese tiempo? No podía asimilarlo, y lo que es más, le costaba creerlo. Kenji se sentó al lado de su hermana pequeña, acariciándole el rostro con ternura. Que la medicación estuviera fallando era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. Ahora ella estaba sufriendo y conocía muy bien ese dolor, algo que experimentaba cada vez que se transformaba en Diablomon. Y no era nada agradable.

Jefferson se acercó a Izzy que estaba con su ordenador portátil. Tras pulsar unas teclas apareció la imagen de Gennai, quien primeramente miró fijamente al joven, y luego sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas.

- ¡G-Ginnae! ¡¿Pero qué haces ahí? ¡Se suponía que habías muerto!

Los niños elegidos se giraron al oír que Gennai conocía a ese tipo. El anciano doctor solo soltó un par de risotadas.

- Para nada, para nada. Por cierto, tenemos un gran problema por aquí.

Le resumió brevemente la situación, y el anciano del mundo digital asintió. Si los miraban fijamente el uno al otro realmente si que se parecían. Kenji por su parte ya sabía algo más de Jefferson, bueno de Ginnae, que el resto de los niños elegidos. Pero Sora y Tai, que lo habían visto en América, ¿cómo pudieron no darse cuenta? Si eran como dos gotas de agua.

- Así que la "luz" se encuentra dentro del cuerpo de Kari-chan, eso es un problema. No nos dimos cuenta cuando elegimos a los niños elegidos. Y encima Satanmon se ha movido… ya había oído que en el mundo oscuro las cosas estaban muy ajetreadas tras la destrucción de Apocalymon.

- Por eso quería preguntarte, ¿la cámara de transferencia aún funcionará?

- ¿Eh? Supongo pero, ¿qué planeas hacer?

- Quiero sellar a la "luz" para que Satanmon no pueda usarla.

- Pero para eso necesitamos oscuridad, y ningún digimon de este mundo tiene tanta como para eso.

- Por eso no te preocupes, Kamiya Kenji tiene a Diablomon encerrado en su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qué? – De nuevo casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas - . A-Así que uno de los tres emperadores oscuros está dentro del cuerpo de un humano… claro, por eso me sonaba tanto el nombre. Pero, es muy peligroso.

- Me da igual – les interrumpió Kenji - . Me da igual lo peligroso que sea. Si con eso consigo salvar a Kari, haré lo que haga falta.

Tai y todos los de la habitación lo miraron, ante lo decidido que estaba. Sobre todo porque no sabía en que consistía eso de transferencia.

- Kenji… va a ser muy peligroso. Y también muy doloroso. No decidas las cosas sin saber a lo que te vas a enfrentar.

- ¡Ya he dicho que me da igual, ¿vale? ¡Kari se recuperara, ¿no?

- Si, y si todo sale bien tú también te curarías pero… es muy peligroso.

- Sobreviví dos años en el mundo oscuro, nada puede ser más peligroso que eso.

- No lo entiendes. La transferencia te mandará a ti energía de la "luz" mientras que la oscuridad de tu interior irá a parar al cuerpo de Kari-chan.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- La luz no puede existir si no hay oscuridad, por eso Kari-chan no sentirá dolor. Pero, en el caso de la oscuridad, la luz solo hace que desaparezca, en otras palabras, la destruye. Sin contar que tienes a Diablomon en tu cuerpo, sentirás tanto el dolor de la eliminación de tu propia oscuridad como de la suya propia. Y a eso añádele el descontrol que siente cuando estáis en el mundo digital, ¿o has olvidado lo que pasó la otra vez que fuiste allí?

No lo había olvidado, como tampoco los niños elegidos. Diablomon apareció de la nada y los atacó, y jamás pudieron explicarse la razón que lo llevo a tal acto. ¿Es qué había algo en el mundo digital que lo descontrolaba?

- Controlaré a Diablomon, no te preocupes por eso. No me convertiré en él. Tampoco me preocupa el dolor que pueda sentir, seguro que no es para tanto.

- Ese solo no es el problema. Las probabilidades de que sobrevivas son inferiores al 5%, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Diablomon quedará sellada en tu interior, en otras palabras, no podrás volver a digievolucionar ni transformarte en él, pues la luz de tu cuerpo lo destruiría. Y a ti con él.

Eso si que hizo enmudecer a Kenji. ¿No podría volver a convertirse en Diablomon? No sabía que decir ni como reaccionar.

- ¡Ya ha dicho que lo hará, ¿no? – Intervino Tai, nervioso de ver que Ginnae daba tantas largas - .¡Así que vayamos al mundo digital y salvad a Kari!

- No…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho Kenji?

- No lo haré.


	35. Noche tormentosa

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**NOCHE TORMENTOSA**

- ¿Qué has dicho, Kenji? – Tai pensaba que había oído mal. Estaba seguro que le había oído decir que no lo haría. Y quería pensar que no había sido así.

- He dicho que… no lo haré.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Tai!

Su madre no pudo pararle a tiempo. Tai se lanzó sobre su hermano y lo estampó contra la pared. Este no opuso ninguna resistencia, ni se molestó en mirar a la cara a su hermano pequeño.

- ¡Antes has dicho que lo harías pasara lo que pasara! ¡¿Por qué ahora te niegas, eh? ¡¿Te ha entrado miedo?

No respondió. Su hermano guardaba silencio sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Estaba decepcionado, ¿desde cuándo era tan cobarde?

- ¡Tai, ya basta! – Los separó Sora, poniéndose delante de Kenji.

- ¡¿Pero tú le has oído, Sora? ¡Piensa dejar morir a Kari!

- ¡Eres tan idiota que no comprendes nada! – Le reprochó, furiosa - ¡¿Por qué no piensas mejor en lo que ha dicho que ocurrirá si se somete a esa transferencia?

- ¿Qué?

- Si Kenji se somete a esa "operación", Diablomon quedará sellado. No es solo que ya no podrá digievolucionar, si no que se quedará para siempre en el cuerpo de tu hermano, Tai – le explicó Izzy - . En otras palabras, Diablomon jamás podrá adoptar de nuevo su cuerpo.

Pálido, por haber olvidado un dato tan importante, miró a su hermano mayor, que triste tenía la vista dirigida al suelo.

- Imagínate si fuera el caso al revés, que Agumon estuviera en tu interior. ¿Le harías eso?

- Y-Yo…

El niño se quedó mudo. No llegaba a conocer la relación que existía entre Diablomon y su hermano, ni tampoco estaba del todo seguro de si Kenji era un niño elegido o no, pero habrían vivido sus propias aventuras juntos. Seguramente algún tipo de conexión habría nacido entre ellos. Que idiota había sido al no haber pensado en eso, su obsesión porque su hermana estuviera a salvo le había cegado por completo.

- Esta noche lo pensaremos y… mañana os daré una respuesta.

Dada la conversación por terminada, Kenji abandonó la casa, yéndose hacía la que habían acomodado para sus cuidados. Tai se sentó al lado de su hermana, sintiéndose fatal y abatido por haber tachado de cobarde a su hermano mayor. Que idiota, si era más valiente que él mismo, ¿cuántas veces los había salvado como Diablomon? Ya eran tantas que había perdido la cuenta.

Sora estaba preocupada por Kenji. No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que la negativa no lo había dicho solo por Diablomon. Era el hermano de Satanmon, y no parecía querer que se saliese con la suya. Seguro que el digimon no se negaba a someterse a esa transferencia. Igual se equivocaba y eran imaginaciones suyas. Es posible que Kenji, ¿tuviese en gran estima al digimon?

Satanmon destrozó a un par de Bakemon para probar su nuevo brazo. Por suerte había podido recuperarlo, y ahora se sentía aún más poderoso. El poder de la luz le hacía temblar de la emoción, sobre todo al recordar cómo le había amputado el brazo sin ningún problema. De solo pensar en todo lo que podría hacer si la controlaba se ponía nervioso, algo que no le había pasado en su vida.

- Veo que ya se encuentra bien, mi señor.

- ¿Habéis dado con la "luz"?

- Todavía no, pero no tardaremos. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con los humanos que hemos capturado?

- Al amanecer los hipnotizaré para que comiencen a construir el catalizador. Has dado orden de que no maten al portador de Diablomon, ¿verdad?

- Cómo usted ordenó, mi señor.

- Por más estúpido que sea mi hermano le necesito para llevar a cabo mi plan. Muy pronto, la luz será mía.

- ¿Pero está seguro de lo que va a hacer? Las antiguas escrituras no auguran nada bueno, mi señor.

- No te preocupes – sonrió - . Saldrá todo bien.

Que no hubiera nada en todo el edificio lo hacía un lugar muy tranquilo y relajante para pensar. De golpe empezó a llover de una forma muy brusca, creando una ligera neblina en muy poco tiempo que impedía ver más allá de un par de metros. Al menos, con la barrera digital creada por Izzy no tenían que preocuparse de que los Bakemon les encontrasen.

Se dejó caer sobre la barandilla, cansado. Aún no se había recuperado del todo de las heridas del encuentro con Satanmon, y estaba realmente preocupado por su hermana. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Condenar a Diablomon al olvido? No era una decisión que pudiese tomar él solo.

"Sabes perfectamente que por detener a mi hermano estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, Kenji", le habló a su mente.

- No voy a condenarte a eso… da igual si eres uno de los tres Emperadores de la oscuridad, no te lo mereces.

"¿Desde cuándo te importo tanto? Me sorprendes. Pensaba que tu hermana estaba por encima de tu vida."

- De la mía sí, pero no de la tuya. Que estemos unidos no significa que pueda elegir cuando poner fin a tu vida.

"Eres un ser extraño…"

El joven se rió por lo bajo ante esa puntualización del digimon.

- Tienes razón… pero, ¿sabes? No seré un niño elegido como mis hermanos y sus amigos, pero, para mi eres como mi compañero digimon. Y no puedo lanzarte a una posible muerte.

"¿Así es como me ves?", el digimon parecía sorprendido.

- En el mundo oscuro vivimos muchas aventuras juntos… tantas que no soy capaz de recordarlas todas. Confiaba en ti como tú lo hacías en mí. Acaso, ¿eso no crea unos lazos lo suficientemente fuerte como para considerarnos compañeros? No… para mi eres mi amigo, Diablomon. Me has ayudado tanto, a seguir adelante, a proteger a mis hermanos… no soy capaz de verte con otros ojos.

"Kenji…"

- Quiero que te lo pienses bien, ¿vale? Te dejaré salir para que te decidas.

"Sabes que no hay nada que decidir. Haré lo que sea necesario para detener a Diablomon"

- ¿Seguro?

"Sí. Pero, aun así, aceptaré esa propuesta de salir. Por lo menos por última vez"

- Adelante, así aprovecharé para irme yo a dormir.

En pocos segundos, Diablomon estaba sobre la barandilla, cruzado de brazos y oculto entre sus alas de murciélago. A pesar de la pesada lluvia, y el estruendo provocado por algunos truenos, la vista no era para nada mala. En su interior sentía como Kenji ya estaba dormida y era una pena, porque a través de sus ojos podría ver con total claridad las vistas.

Que no estuvieran los humanos era una suerte, pues así toda la ciudad estaba a oscuras, incluso en la casa de Izzy únicamente estaban usando unas velas para no llamar la atención de los Bakemon. Seguramente habría otros digimon rastreando la ciudad, Satanmon no era tan estúpido como para solo traer Bakemon. Ya se enfrentarían más adelante a ellos, eso estaba claro. Desgraciadamente, parecía que Diablomon no iba a tener esa oportunidad. En fin, al menos podía detener los planes de su hermano.

- ¿Diablomon?

No le hizo falta girarse para saber quién era la dueña de esa temblorosa y, a la vez, cariñosa voz. La llevaba escuchando desde el día en que Kenji nació, desde su interior.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar durmiendo, señora Kamiya.

- Quería… hablarte de una cosa.

- ¿Mm?

La mujer tuvo sus reparos, y se le notaba que estaba nerviosa. Era normal, estaría acostumbrada a tratar con Agumon y Gatomon, quizás con alguno de los otros digimon de los niños elegidos, pero no con uno que tenía el aspecto de un demonio del averno. O igual lo que la incomodaba era otra cosa.

- Kenji ahora mismo está dormido, dígame lo que quiera que no la oír.

- Oh, ¿en serio?

De nuevo un silencio entre los dos, roto únicamente por la terrible lluvia que estaba cayendo sobre Odaiba. Hasta para un digimon acostumbrado a las pocas palabras, comenzaba a resultar pesado.

- ¿Y bien?

- Me gustaría… pedirte un favor.

- ¿Mm?

- Por favor… ¡por favor, no dejes que mi hijo se someta a esa "operación"!

La petición sorprendió hasta a uno de los mismísimos señores de la oscuridad. Tal fue su asombro que se giró para mirar a la mujer, que con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, mostraba una mirada bastante decidida.

- Es la única forma de curarlos a los dos, ¿lo sabe no?

- Si pero… el doctor Jefferson, quiero decir… Ginnae ya me ha dicho que las probabilidades de que Kenji sobrevivan son muy bajas y… que la operación va a ser más peligrosa y dolorosa de lo que él piensa. Por eso… ¡no quiero perder a un hijo para salvar a otro! ¡Te lo ruego, haz que cambie de parecer! ¡Seguro que hay otro modo!

Se notaba que esa mujer quería a sus hijos, incluso a uno que de niño los odiaba y había desaparecido de su vida durante cinco años, hasta fingido una muerte para lograr desaparecer más fácilmente del recuerdo de su familia. Para un digimon perteneciente al mundo oscuro, era un sentimiento difícil de comprender, como cuando Kenji había dicho que era su amigo. Para él eran solo palabras, con un contenido vacío.

- No servirá de nada, lo hará le diga lo que le diga.

- ¡¿Eh? Pero-!

- Será su forma de redimirse, supongo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Usted lo sabe. De niño no soportaba a sus hermanos, ¿cuántas veces se pegó con Tai o hacía llorar a Kari? ¿Cuántas veces les detestó a usted y su padre por haberle traído a un mundo en el que solo conocía la soledad y el sufrimiento? Cuando descubrió hace tres años la verdad, de porque estaba enfermo, le inundó un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Aún carga con él, y someterse a esta operación para él es como exculpar todo lo les hizo a sus hermanos en su infancia.

- ¡Pero ellos apenas se acuerdan de eso! Mi hijo no…

- Pero él sí que se acuerda. Es por eso que no le importa el dolor que vaya a sufrir si con ello expía lo que hizo en el pasado. Y mucho menos le preocupa si va a salvar a su hermana. Si le sirve de consuelo, le diré que estaría dispuesto a hacer eso por cada uno de los miembros de su familia, sin dudarlo un segundo.

La mujer miró al digimon. Podía creérselo, de su hijo se lo creía. Aun así, ¿tanto era el sentimiento de culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros? De niño había sido muy problemático, pegaba a su hermano, y alguna vez también a Kari, era cierto. Incluso Susumu se acordaba de un día que le lanzó un jarrón de flores que le llevó al hospital una de las veces que estuvo ingresado. Ella jamás le había culpado de nada, y ni siquiera había podido ver lo mucho que se castigaba su hijo.

- No se preocupe, le prometo me todo saldrá bien. Su hijo se curará, y será como cualquier otra persona. Como sus hermanos.

- ¿Y qué pasará contigo? Dicen que no quieres que ese tal Satanoseque tenga esa "luz", pero, ¿están de acuerdo con dar también tu vida a cambio?

- Si le soy sincero… creo que estoy comprendiendo lo que significa la palabra "amistad".

La mujer miró interrogante al digimon.

- Llevo viendo a través de los ojos de Kenji el mundo humano desde el día en el que nació. En sus primeros años experimente lo mismo que en mi mundo: soledad, desdicha, tristeza, amargura… pensé que este mundo no era tan distinto del mío. Y sin embargo, también vi como experimentaba otros sentimientos: la amistad, el compañerismo, el amor… para mí aún a día de hoy esas cosas no tienen mucho significado. Pero la amistad… - se rió - . Su hijo no hace mucho ha dicho que me ve como un amigo, que por eso no puede decidir por mí lo que hacer… le seré sincero, esas palabras me han hecho muy feliz. Porque, por primera vez en mi vida, alguien me ha dado la opción de decidir que quiero hacer con mi vida.

- Debes… haber sufrido mucho, ¿cierto?

- El mundo oscuro es lo que Diablomon pretende traer al mundo de los humanos. Y no son sentimientos que quiero que conozca nadie. Por eso, permita que su hijo lleve a cabo lo que quiere hacer. Y, sobre todo, confíe en que saldrá con vida. A fin de cuentas ya ha muerto una vez, ¿no?

- Si… - rió ligeramente ante la broma del digimon.

- Será mejor que descanse, Kenji debe hacer lo propio. Mañana será un día duro para todos.

- Tienes razón y… Diablomon…

- ¿Mm?

- Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo durante todos estos años – agradeció con una reverencia y luego desapareció.

En toda su vida, era la primera vez que alguien le daba las gracias por algo. Ni Kenji lo había hecho desde el día en que se presentó a él como tal. Eso le hizo sentirse incómodo y a la vez le transmitió un cosquilleo agradable en el pecho, que no le disgustó. Quizás estuviera más cerca de comprender a los humanos de lo que creía.

Sora estaba únicamente vestida con un delantal de color rosa con el estampado de un león en una caseta, preparando la comida en la cocina. Cuando Kenji entró, se quedó maravillado por las vistas desde atrás. Lo único que cubría por esa zona el delantal era la cintura, por el lazo en forma de mariposa que ataba los cordeles del delantal.

El chico no entendía muy bien que hacía Sora vestida así, pero se quedaba maravillado viéndole mover su culito respingón de un lado a otro mientras seguía el ritmo de algo que estaba tarareando. Si era una canción conocida no tenía ni idea de cuál era. No estaba muy metido en el ocio musical de Japón tanto como quisiera.

- ¿S-Sora?

La niña se giró, lo que aterró al chico. Su cara no era la de la niña que tanto quería, si no la de Satanmon. Su cuerpo también se transformó y el digimon lo atacó. Con un grito, Kenji se despertó de golpe, respirando agitado. Miró a su alrededor varias veces, e incluso estuvo a punto de encender la lámpara o la luz del techo, para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Se detuvo a tiempo al comprobar que estaba en la habitación de la casa de los vecinos de la familia de Izzy.

El joven se pasó la manga de la camiseta por la frente para quitarse el sudor. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, seguramente habría sido cosa de Diablomon. Al mirar el reloj averiguó que eran las 24:30. En teoría no debería de llevar ni media hora dormido. Y para su desgracia ya empezaba con las pesadillas, mal iba la cosa entonces. Se volvió a tumbar, esperando poder volver a dormirse.

El golpeteo de la lluvia en el patio del primer piso era algo relajante, pero estaba tan nervioso por la pesadilla que no era capaz de volver a dormirse. Igual el digimon estaba descansando, así que no considero necesario molestarlo. Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Kenji, ¿estás dormido? – Era la voz de Sora.

- No, pasa.

La niña, cargando con una manta entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No podía evitar preguntarse porque demonios no estaba ya dormida. Tras lo que había pasado tendría que estar muy cansada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es que… yo… - su cara se sonrojó levemente, lo que hizo entender al joven lo que pasaba.

- Anda, ven – le ofreció un sitio en la cama levantando las sábanas y haciéndose a un lado.

Sin esperar más la niña se metió dentro y Kenji la tapó. Sinceramente, no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. Tras la pesadilla que acababa de tener, que Sora estuviera a su lado, era lo que necesitaba. Y más aún cuando no sabía si al día siguiente iba a seguir con vida.

- No te molesta que duerma contigo, ¿verdad?

- Para nada, de hecho me alegro que hayas venido. Acabo de tener una pesadilla terrible.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo era?

- Pues… em…

La niña lo miraba curiosa. Sin embargo, había un problema: ¿le podía decir que había soñado con ella desnuda y vestida con un solo delantal? Como se le ocurriese decirle eso seguro que se enfadaba. El problema era que de solo recordar ese sueño se sonrojaba tanto que sentía como si le subiera la fiebre de golpe.

- Yo también he tenido una pesadilla… en la que morían mañana.

Las perversiones que ocupaban su mente desaparecieron con las palabras de Sora, que lo rodeo con sus brazos, temblando. Comprensivo, la correspondió, tapándola mejor para que no cogiese frío.

- Lo de mañana es muy peligroso y… tengo miedo de que te pase algo Kenji… ¡tengo miedo de que mi pesadilla se haga realidad!

- Sora…

- Ya te perdí una vez… y no quiero volver a pasar por eso… no quiero…

La niña estuvo a punto de empezar a llorar. Sin saber que palabras de ánimo decirle, le acariciaba el cabello a la vez que le acercaba la cabeza a su pecho. Las probabilidades de morir eran altas, lo sabía muy bien. Era natural su miedo, hasta Kenji lo tenía. Procuraba no pensar en eso, pero era un hecho. Estaba aterrado.

- No me va a pasar nada. Ya lo verás. Me curaré y ya no tendré que preocuparme por que vaya a morir.

- Pero…

- Ey, ya morí una vez, ¿no es así? No creo que esto sea tan malo como que te caiga encima un edificio.

- S-Supongo… - se rió - ¿Y cuál ha sido tu pesadilla?

- ¿E-Eh?

- Yo te he dicho la mía, ahora te toca a ti decirme la tuya.

- P-Pues la verdad… es que… es difícil de contar.

- Jo – bufó - . No seas malo, y dímela.

Que gran dilema, ¿decirlo o no decirlo? Que cuestión más importante. Al mirar a la niña, que le pedía con esos preciosos ojitos que se la contase, finalmente cedió. No omitió ni un solo detalle, y al acabar de contarla tenía a la chica guardando absoluto silencio, levemente sonrojada. Así estuvieron por lo menos diez minutos.

- Así que… desnuda con delantal…

- ¡N-No ha sido a posta, ¿vale?

- Acaso… acaso… ¿te gustaría?

- Pues… no me importaría la verdad – confesó rascándose la mejilla.

¿Para qué negarlo? Que la chica a la que quería se la encontrase preparando el desayuno vestida únicamente con un delantal no era una fantasía que le desagradase. Según la palabrería popular, era el sueño de muchos chicos y hombres japoneses. En el resto del mundo parecía que les iba otra cosa. Al menos en América, Kenji no había escuchado que nadie tuviera una fantasía así. Sí que recordaba que uno de los compañeros de una de sus clases había dicho que su sueño era que una mujer le diera latigazos. Jamás lo comprendió, pero había gente para todo, ¿no?

- Es por eso que… ¿se te ha puesto así?

- ¿Así el que…?

Kenji enseguida se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. De solo pensar en la imagen de Sora preparándole el desayuno con ese modelito y completamente desnuda, y el movimiento de su culito de un lado a otro, su miembro se había despertado de su letargo. El chico se apartó, nervioso y algo avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía excitarse en un momento así?

- ¡L-Lo siento… yo….!

Sora se rió. Se había estado preocupado por nada, Kenji seguía siendo tan payaso como siempre. Había notado la erección de su miembro desde que se había metido en la cama, pero había decidido no decir nada. En cambio, oír esa historia dio un giro total a la situación. No le importaba que Kenji tuviera sueños eróticos con ella, y algo así era muy propio en los chicos, sus amigas y compañeras de clase se lo decían. Al menos soñaba con ella y no con otra chica, como hacían muchos.

- Así que… si lo hiciera, ¿te gustaría?

- ¿E-E-Eh?

Sora se rió un poco, y el joven no se dio cuenta, pero era como si unos cuernecillos y una cola de diablesa apareciesen en su cuerpo. Al menos parecía que podría jugar un poco con el chico.

- Si sobrevives… una vez termine todo esto, prometo que lo haré para ti.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué? – De su cabeza salió una pequeña humareda al mismo tiempo que se le ponía la cara completamente roja, lo que divirtió a Sora. Jamás imaginó a un Kenji tan reservado en algunas cosas.

- Pero antes… esto está así por mi culpa, ¿no? Tendré que hacerme cargo…

La niña se metió entre las sábanas, ante un Kenji desconcertado que parpadeó varias veces sin entender nada. Las respuestas vinieron enseguida unas manos frías bajaron la cremallera de su pantalón y rebuscaron en el interior su miembro, acariciándole con cariño.

- ¡S-Sora!

Levantó las sábanas y allí estaba Sora, acariciando con cariño su miembro. Sus manos estaban frías, pero era más placentera la sensación que el frío que sentía, siendo casi imperceptible.

- La otra vez tú me lamiste ahí… ¿recuerdas? Ahora me toca a mí darte placer aquí…

- P-Pero oye… eso es…

La niña paso tímidamente su lengua por la punta, lo que le dio un escalofrío a Kenji. Nerviosa, comenzó a recorrer de lado a lado su falo, hasta centrarse en la punta, que por lo poco que sabía, era lo que más les gustaba a los chicos. Estaba un poco excitada tenía que reconocerlo, y al principio le daba un poco de reparo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero… ahora ya lo estaba haciendo.

Mientras lamía la punta, movía su mano de arriba abajo al compás, lo que sacaba algún que otro gemido a Kenji, que ya no sabía si eso era un sueño o la realidad. Daba igual, le gustaba. Finalmente la niña se metió esa parte de su cuerpo en la boca, y fue una parte pequeña, pero suficiente para que Kenji notase el contacto de sus dientes, lo que le produjo un pequeño dolor.

- ¡Ay! – Se quejó.

- ¡Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño? – Sora se sacó eso de la boca y miró preocupada a su novio, que soltaba alguna lágrima. No sabía bien que había hecho mal, pensaba que había seguido correctamente los pasos.

- N-No debes dejar que tus dientes la toquen… Sora…

- ¡Ah, lo siento!

De sopetón, Kenji la cogió y la tiró sobre la cama, haciendo soltar a la niña un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Se colocó sobre ella y la miró, juguetón.

- Ahora me toca a mí jugar.

- P-Pero… por favor… sé más amable… - fue una voz de súplica tan infantil e inocente, tan acorde a su edad, que Kenji se la quedó mirando maravillado. Le parecía tan mona.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos temblorosos y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Seguramente de la excitación.

- Sora… ¿estás segura de hacer esto? Yo... – la niña lo silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, y dirigiéndole una mirada cariñosa con una sonrisa.

- Tuviste mi primera vez… quiero que también tengas la segunda y… que sea la tercera y todas las que sigan… porque quiero que solo tú puedas tenerme, Kenji.

- S-Sora…

- Te amo, Kenji – confesó - . Y no quiero que otra persona me haga esto más que tú… así que por favor… házmelo como si fuese la primera vez. Quiero sentirte como aquella vez, quiero que…

De golpe la beso, colando su lengua en la boca de ella. Sora la buscó y ambas se unieron en una sola, acariciándose una a la otra. Juguetonas, ambas daban vueltas de un lado a otra en la boca de Sora, como intentando unirse en una sola, queriendo no separarse nunca más. Pero como a todo, la falta de aire les obligó a separarse. Ambos se miraron, como hipnotizados. La chica asintió y Kenji comenzó a recorrer con su lengua su cuello, mientras le iba desabrochando la blusa, luego le subió la camiseta para descubrir sus aún no desarrollados senos. La niña se los tapó avergonzada.

- No me han crecido mucho…

- Y espero que no lo hagan, ¿sabes? Me encantan así…

Se calentó las manos, con su aliento, antes de tocarlos. Seguidamente los masajeo con ternura mientras la besaba con furor, con pasión, con lujuria. Ambos se habían olvidado por completo de lo que pasaría al día siguiente. De que quizás Kenji moriría. De que Satanmon podría atacarles en cualquier momento. Para esos dos amantes todo había quedado reducido a lo que pasaba ahora en esa habitación, a ellos dos.

Relamió uno de los pezones mientras pellizcaba el otro, con cariño, sacándole algún que otro gemido a la niña. Cuando lo mordió, Sora dio un pequeño respingo, del cosquilleo que recorrió toda su espalda. No se lo esperaba, y aunque sentía cierto dolor, era más placentero que otra cosa.

- U-Ugh…

Sin dejar de relamer el pezón con la puntita de la lengua, le fue desabrochando el pantalón vaquero. Acto seguido lo fue deslizando lentamente hasta sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto unas braguitas de color verde, con un estampado de ositos sujetando un corazón. Kenji se las quedó mirando un buen rato, hasta que Sora reaccionó.

- ¡N-No las mires! – Rogó la niña tapándose la cara de la vergüenza - ¡Me da mucho corte que las veas!

- ¿Por qué? A mí me gustan.

- No sé ven bien en mi…

- Eso no es cierto…

Bajó desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, recorriendo todo el trayecto con su lengua. Lo tenía largo y estrechito. Le faltaba el cordón umbilical, así que introdujo su lengua, moviéndola en círculos. Eso le produjo cosquillas a la niña. Tras unos minutos siguió su trayecto, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Esa zona estaba algo humedecida, cosa que se notaba gracias al color claro de la prenda. Beso esa zona mientras masajeaba con ternura sus elegantes piernas. Terminó de quitarle el pantalón a la vez que comenzaba a lamer su sexo a través de su ropa interior, logrando que a su amante se le escapase algún que otro gemido. Finalmente, la parte del sexo de la joven se humedeció, terminando de empapar sus braguitas.

- Parece que… estás húmeda, Sora-chan.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Es vergonzoso, tonto!

Sin avisar, Kenji se tumbó poniendo a Sora encima de él pero del lado contrario, lo que la sorprendió.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Se sorprendió la niña, que lo miró.

- Así podremos darnos placer el uno al otro, ¿no crees?

- P-Pero si antes te he hecho daño… no sirvo ni para esto…

- Yo creo que lo harás bien… todo es probar, ¿no?

La niña asintió y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez cubrió sus dientes con los labios y se metió de nuevo una parte del miembro de su novio, humedeciéndolo con su saliva. Seguidamente comenzó a mover la cabeza, sacando de su boca aquella cosa dura y salada. De vez en cuando lo mantenía en el interior de su boca, relamiéndolo con su lengua. Kenji por su parte apartó las bragas y comenzó a lamer su vagina. Estaba húmeda y calentita, y a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver lo rosada que era. De golpe insertó su lengua, saboreando el interior dulzón de esa parte de su amante, mientras con su dedo pellizcaba su clítoris hasta ponerlo bien durito. Ambos estaban descontrolados, ajenos a todo.

Finalmente Sora se levantó, se quitó las bragas, y se comenzó a sentar levemente sobre el miembro de Kenji, introduciéndolo levemente en su vagina. Primero la punta, y luego fue descendiendo poco a poco. Se resbaló y de golpe todo el miembro se introdujo en su interior, haciéndose un poco de daño y emitiendo un leve quejido.

- ¡Ay…!

- L-Lo siento… ¿te duele, Sora?

- Un poquito… pero no como la primera vez… esta vez es mínimo.

- ¿Vas a poder moverte?

- Movámonos juntos.

El joven asintió y ambos comenzaron el proceso, pero con una sincronización de como si lo hubieran hecho ya cientos de veces. Cuando Sora alzaba las caderas, Kenji las bajaba y luego el proceso contrario, mientras tanto también acariciaba sus pechos con afecto a la vez que pellizcaba sus ya duros pezones. Y así durante más de un cuarto de hora, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo. Cambiaron de posición, esta vez tumbándose Sora en la cama.

La lluvia se volvió más fuerte. Varios relámpagos y rayos desgarraron el cielo, pero eso les importó bien poco a esos dos amantes, que estaban fusionando su cuerpo en uno solo por segunda vez en su corta vida, uniéndose una vez más en un fogoso y largo beso.

Colocó las piernas sobre sus hombros, y mientras la insertaba en su interior, lo besaba con ganas, con un completo descontrol. No quería que ese momento acabase nunca. Se sentía tan bien así, era tal el placer que notaba ahora en su interior cuando Kenji estaba dentro que no quería que acabase. Sin embargo, como todo en esta vida, todo tiene que acabas.

- K-Kenji… voy a…

- Y… yo también estoy a punto…

- ¡Entonces… juntos… hagámoslo juntos!

Kenji la cogió entre sus brazos y se sentó en la cama. Sora comenzó a cabalgar sobre su miembro mientras él la metía y la sacaba. Para no separarse, pues ninguno de los quería estar lejos del otro, la niña lo rodeo con sus piernas por la cintura y sus brazos por el cuello, mientras lanzaba pequeños gemidos.

Eso la mataba de la vergüenza. Estaba disfrutando tanto de eso que no podía evitar que los sonidos sensuales de su boca representasen el gozo que estaba teniendo, así que mordió a Kenji en el cuello, justo en el momento que sentía que tenía un orgasmo brutal y descontrolado. Al mismo tiempo, Kenji se corría en el interior de la niña, llenando sus entrañas con su esperma. Ambos sintieron como el otro acababa al mismo tiempo, sumidos en una rueda de placer efímero.

Exhaustos, cayeron rendidos sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada. Aún tenía su miembro en su interior, pero eso no le importó. No le molestaba estar tirados así, unidos. Se tapó a ambos con la sábana, más que nada para que Sora no se resfriase. No era bueno estar tirado en la cama y destapado tras "ese ejercicio", claro.

- Te he… ¿hecho disfrutar, Kenji? – Preguntó con algo de reservas.

Su respuesta fue un cariñoso beso en los labios, correspondido inmediatamente por la niña. Esa era la mejor respuesta que podía darle.

- Tonto… con que me dijeras que si me bastaba.

El chico sonrió, e iba a darle otro beso cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Eso los asustó a ambos.

- ¿Kenji? ¿Estás despierto?

La voz era de Tai, lo que asustó a ambos. Si los pillaba en ese momento a saber que podían decir. Y aunque se hiciera el dormido, igual su hermano abría la puerta para ver si era verdad que dormía, ¿así que qué podían hacer?

- ¡S-Si, un momento!

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, a Tai le pareció oír bastante revuelo. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo su hermano? Finalmente le dio permiso para entrar.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, y lo miraba bastante desconcertado. En verdad estaba nervioso, pero Tai ni lo noto. Cogió la silla del escritorio que había al lado de la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- B-Bien… me iba a ir a dormir ahora. ¿Qué haces que no estás dormido?

- Es que… quería pedirte disculpas.

- ¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Por lo de antes… por haber dudado de ti. No pensé en cómo afectaría eso a Diablomon.

- ¡A-Ah, eso! No te preocupes. No tiene importancia y-yo habría actuado igual, creo.

Los dos comenzaron a hablar y Sora, oculta bajo las sábanas, estaba comenzando a sentir mucho calor. Vale que hacía frío, pero ahí debajo se estaba demasiado caliente como para estar oculto mucho tiempo. Esperaba que Kenji lograse que Tai se marchase pronto, porque vamos, no había otro para que los pillase en esa situación. Rezaba por que no se diese cuenta, se moriría de la vergüenza y encima no sabría cómo explicárselo. En verdad no había mucho que explicar, Kenji era su novio, pero… aún no había aclarado las cosas con Tai. Era su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano, y no quería hacerle daño. Esto igual lo mataría. Sobre todo tras todo lo que había pasado las dos últimas semanas.

- Supongo que querrás dormir, mejor me voy.

- T-Tenemos que descansar para mañana, será lo mejor – asintió nervioso.

Tai se puso en pie y se preparó para irse, cuando sus zapatillas lanzaron algo por el suelo. Curioso, lo cogió. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que eran unas braguitas verdes con estampado de ositos.

- ¿Y esto? – Se lo enseñó a su hermano, que comenzó a sudar nervioso - ¿De dónde han salido estás braguitas? – Ahora era el turno de Sora, que comprobando la ropa que tenía entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que no estaban sus bragas.

- S-Serán de los que vivían aquí antes, ¡digo yo!

- Ah, sí, claro.

- ¡D-Déjalas por ahí!

- Mmm… vale.

Las dejó sobre el escritorio y se despidió de su hermano. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, vio que un pie sobresalía de las sábanas. Era extremadamente pequeño y fino. Se sorprendió que su hermano tuviera así los pies, pensaba que serían más robustos. En fin, lo mejor era dejarle dormir. Se despidió y cerró la puerta.

Kenji respiró ya más calmado, y Sora se levantó tirando las sábanas a un lado, deseando respirar aire fresco. Casi se ahoga ahí metida.

- Ha faltado poco…

- Tai estaba muy mal, ¿verdad?

- Se sentía culpable por lo de antes.

- No me extraña… por cierto, muy buena excusa lo de mis braguitas. En esta casa no viven niñas.

- Esperemos que Tai no sepa eso.

Los dos se rieron ante ese último comentario. Sora ni se molestó en volverse a vestir, se taparon los dos con la sábana y se dispusieron a dormir. Mañana sería un día duro, y quizás el último de Kenji. Así que querían pasar el máximo tiempo posible juntos.

Tai se sentó a al lado de la cama en la que reposaba su hermana. Ahora estaba plácidamente dormida, y parecía un completo angelito. Agarró con cuidado su mano, para no despertarla, y la acarició. Estaba bastante fría, todo lo contrario de cómo había estado durante el resto del día.

Su hermano le había perdonado por lo de antes, pero aún seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que le había dicho. Es más, se sentía fatal porque la vida de Kari solo dependiese de su hermano mayor y él no pudiese hacer nada por ella. Al final, siempre era el mayor quién se haría cargo del pequeño, y el mediano tendría que observar.

Apoyó la frente sobre la fría y delicada mano de su hermana, con mucho cuidadito, como si fuera de cristal, y empezó a llorar. No le gustaba nada como estaban evolucionando las cosas, y no quería perder a ninguno de los dos. Deseaba de todo corazón que los dos se curasen, que Kari se recuperase y volviera a dibujarle una de sus sonrisas, que se metiera con él… del mismo modo que deseaba que los tres pudieran seguir juntos a partir de mañana.

- Por favor… que salga todo bien mañana… por favor… Kari… Kenji… recuperaos.


	36. Transferencia a vida o muerte

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**TRANSFERENCIA A VIDA O MUERTE**

Sora disfrutaba de esa ducha de agua caliente mientras se enjabonaba el pelo. Todavía eran las siete de la mañana, pero ya se había despertado. Como Kenji aún dormía, decidió aprovechar. La verdad, le apetecía volver enseguida a la cama para estar más tiempo con él, eso le pedía su corazón. Podía ser la última vez que disfrutase de su compañía en toda su vida.

Esa noche le había dicho muchas veces que no se preocupase, que todo iría bien. Lo decía todo con una sonrisa, pero sabía bien que estaba asustado. Su sonrisa era un intento de tranquilizarla a ella y a él mismo. Además, también tenía que disimular ante su familia. No sabía si Kari se habría despertado por fin, lo que significaría que Kenji tendría que engañarla. ¿Qué tan dolorosa y peligrosa podría ser lo que iban a hacer hoy? No lo sabía.

Salió de la ducha y se secó el cuerpo, eliminando las gotas que bajaban tímidamente al caer de su cabello en su cuerpo. Ya estando seca, volvió al dormitorio mientras se secaba el pelo. Apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano, Kenji la miraba sonriente desde la cama.

- Buenos días – la saludó con una afable sonrisa.

Por acto reflejo, pues aún le daba algo de vergüenza que la viera desnuda, le lanzó la toalla a la cara. El pobre no entendía que había hecho para recibir tal toallazo.

- Aún me da vergüenza que me veas así… - dijo con voz tímida e inocente, mientras se metía corriendo de nuevo en la cama y se tapaba, pues tenía algo de frío.

- Pues creo que te he visto ya más que suficiente, ¿no? – Se acariciaba la nariz, que la tenía roja debido al golpe de la toalla húmeda - . Y anoche no estabas tan vergonzosa…

El tonito de tontillo vicioso que puso esas últimas palabras enrojecieron a la niña, que se tapó la cara sonrojada con la sábana. Vale, que fue ella la que empezó pero no hacía falta recordárselo y menos con ese tonito de voz.

- No me lo recuerdes, ¿vale…?

Divertido de verla así de tímida, la cogió al vuelo y la situó encima de él. Acto seguido le dio un tierno beso en la frente. La niña se tocó la zona que acababa de besar y este simplemente le guiñó un ojo.

- Ya se conseguirá que seas menos tímida la próxima vez, ¿no?

- Kenji…

Sabía que lo decía por animarla. Era el primero que no tenía muchas esperanzas de continuar con vida. El porcentaje de éxito era muy pequeño, por no decir que ya no podría transformarse en Diablomon, cosa que le preocupaba bastante. ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarles ahora en la batalla contra Satanmon? Todo iba a dar un vuelco al transcurso de la batalla, sobre todo porque Diablomon si podía digievolucionar al nivel Mega Campeón, al contrario que Biyomon y los otros.

- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, apareciendo por ella la madre de Izzy. Estaban tan sorprendidos que únicamente miraron a la mujer.

- Chicos, ¿queréis desayu…? – Sora se había reincorporado un poco para ver quien era el que había entrado, por lo que se le había caído parte de la sábana, mostrando su pecho desnudo, al igual que el de Kenji. Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que la mujer se marchó disculpándose - . Siento haberos molestado, seguir.

- ¡No es lo que parece! – Saltaron los dos a la vez.

Tras el desayuno, se dispusieron partir al mundo digital donde les estaría esperando Gennai y Ginnae con todo listo. Desgraciadamente no podían llevarse a sus padres con ellos, así que confiaban en que la barrera digital los ocultasen hasta que volvieran.

- Oye, Tai, lleva tú a Kari.

- ¿Eh? – Tai miró perplejo a su hermano. Pensaba que iba a llevarla él.

- No sé como me encontraré una vez lleguemos al mundo digimon – explicó al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano - . Recuerda que tengo que controlar a Diablomon mientras pasa todo y…

- No te preocupes, la llevaré yo.

Cogió a la niña en brazos y se dirigió hasta el ordenador para disponerse a entrar al mundo digital. Kenji se despidió de su madre, que llorando como una magdalena, no paraba de decirle a su hijo que rezaría por su regreso. Izzy se despidió también de sus padres, y teniéndolo todo a punto, marcharon al mundo digital.

Fue cuestión de un segundo. Al abrir los ojos ya se encontraban en el mundo digimon, en el bosque cercano a la casa de Gennai. Si cabía alguna duda, Kenji no tardó en notar como Diablomon comenzaba a descontrolarse en su interior, lo que le provocó un profundo dolor en el pecho. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina y su cuerpo le pesaba, por lo que cayó a tierra de rodillas.

- ¡Kenji! – Su hermano se acercó preocupado, así como Sora.

Tal y como se temía que ocurriría. En un mundo bañado por la luz, un digimon como Diablomon, que era todo oscuridad, se volvía loco. Y más si estaba en un cuerpo humano. La cosa no empezaba nada bien.

- No os preocupéis… estoy bien. Venga, vamos a casa de…

Cayendo del cielo, apareció un digimon ante ellos, lo que puso en alerta a Agumon, Tentomon, Gatomon y Biyomon. Su parte inferior parecían dos piernas humanas, pero el resto era una coraza con un casco que dejaba ver dos ojos rojos. En lugar de brazos tenía dos extensas raquetas de tenis. Los digimon se proponían atacarle, temiendo que fuera un enviado de Satanmon, pero delante del digimon apareció Mimi protegiéndolo.

- ¡No le ataquéis, es un amigo!

Los niños elegidos alucinaron al ver allí a su amiga. Sobre todo se preguntaba como demonios había llegado al mundo digital. Y más aún, ¿por qué protegía a ese digimon?

- ¿Estás segura de qué es amigo, Mimi? – Preguntó con desconfianza Tai. No parecía peligroso, pero no se fiaba.

- Claro, si ya le conocéis.

Los tres niños miraron al digimon de arriba abajo. No, no le conocían de nada. Kenji por su parte logró ponerse en pie y acercarse al digimon. Ante él, sonrió, amigable.

- Te debo una por lo de ayer, Raquetmon. De no ser por ti Satanmon me habría eliminado.

El digimon hizo un movimiento que se supone que significa que no le debía nada. Los tres niños no entendían nada. Y menos su hermano.

- ¿Le conoces, Kenji?

- Claro, y tú también. Oh, claro. Que nunca le habías visto en esta forma. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu forma original?

Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y poco a poco fue menguando. Finalmente se convirtió en una figura de una altura más o menos como la de Kenji, Los niños se quedaron boquieabiertos, pues lo reconocieron al instante.

- ¡¿Apollo-san? – Exclamaron a la vez.

- Ey – saludó el amigo que había venido con Kenji cuando regresó a Japón.

Los tres niños no entendían nada, ¿Apollo también era como el mayor de los Kamiya? ¿Tenía un digimon en su interior? Mientras caminaban en dirección la casa de Gennai, Kenji, que se apoyó en Apollo para caminar debido al gran esfuerzo que le suponía controlar al furioso Diablomon de su interior, les contó lo que ocurría.

- Apollo es uno de los experimentos que se hicieron para crear a los niños elegidos: el MHD.

- Es cierto, lo mencionó Satanmon cuando apareció Diablomon – Izzy estaba bastante interesado desde que oyó esas siglas. Le había preguntado a Gennai al respecto, pero no le había querido decir nada sobre ese tema.

- En verdad fue un proyecto que básicamente buscaba unir humanos con digimon, con el objetivo de recuperar a los niños elegidos. Pero resultaba muy peligroso, ya que pocos podían ser compatibles. Murieron tantos niños que al final se canceló el proyecto. Que sepamos, solo sobrevivió Apollo.

- ¿Y cómo logró llegar al mundo real? – Quiso saber Sora, intrigada. Sentía algo de escalofríos de pensar en como serían esos experimentos. Sabía que para elegir a los ocho niños elegidos habían tenido que llevar a cabo una gran investigación, pero, ¿usar niños para fusionarlos con digimon?

- No lo sé, para cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba allí. Yo era huérfano, y no tenía nada que perder. Además, ser un super héroe me parecía una idea fantástica, ¿sabéis? Lo que no esperábamos era que fuera tan duro esto de la fusión… - admitió con tristeza, como si a su mente vinieran recuerdos dolorosos.

- Vosotros sois el resultado de lo que no se pudo lograr, pues esta investigación dio a entender que era mejor usar a los humanos para canalizar su energía a una serie de digimon previamente preparados.

- Pero tú también eres un niño elegido, ¿no, hermano?

- Para nada – negó sincero - . Para empezar, mi dispositivo digital es un modelo más antiguo que el vuestro. Me lo envió Ginnae cuando descubrió que en mi interior estaba Diablomon. Los niños elegidos sois ocho, y nunca habrá más. Al menos eso era lo que se esperaba cuando se os eligió.

- ¿Tú sabías todo eso, Mimi? – Se acercó Sora a su amiga.

- Si. Apollo-san me lo contó todo al poco de empezar a salir.

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Y no nos lo dijiste?

- Me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto y… ¡cómo eran guay no me pude negar a su petición! – Respondió con un intenso brillo en los ojos.

Esa chica era increíble, igual era de contarlo todo que guardarse secretos. Las experiencias en el mundo digital la habían cambiado mucho, como a todos. Pero todos admitían una cosa: Mimi era la que más había cambiado de todos.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Gennai, quien tras saludarlos los introdujo en un pasadizo subterráneo. Gracias a una pasarela automática no tuvieron que caminar para llegar a su destino, y un ascensor los elevó a la superficie. Dos enormes cúpulas de cristal se alzaban en medio de un basto desierto. Si lo hubieran visto en su primer viaje al mundo digimon se habrían sorprendido, pero ahora les parecía más que normal.

- Pongamos primero a Kari-chan en su sitio.

La llevaron a la cúpula de la izquierda, donde ya estaba Ginnae preparando todo el equipo. Tai la recostó sobre el colchón y los ancianos le conectaron varios cables a su cuerpo, además de ponerle un respiradero. La niña, de tanto movimiento, finalmente abrió los ojos.

- ¿Tai… Kenji…? – Llamó a sus hermanos, vagamente.

- Estamos aquí, Kari – le agarró de la mano Tai, con fuerza. Kenji se puso a su lado.

- He tenido otra vez esa pesadilla… donde Kenji sufría… mientras estaba atado… y parecía que era por mi culpa.

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Kenji negó con la cabeza. Por lo que le había dicho Tai, no se había despertado en toda la noche, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba ni de lo que iban a hacer. Casi que mejor, porque seguramente se negaría a que le hicieran algo tan peligroso a su hermano, y más aún si era para salvarla a ella.

- Solo ha sido una pesadilla, princesa – intentó tranquilizarla - ¿Ves? No me pasa nada, estoy aquí – le acarició la cabeza para que notase su tacto, lo que hizo sonreír a la niña.

- Me duele un poco… el pecho…

- Tu sigue durmiendo, que pronto pasará.

No tardó ni dos segundos en volver a quedarse dormida. A Kenji le sabía muy mal engañarla de esa forma, y suponía que también a Tai, que mostraba su preocupación en su mirada, pero si estaba dormida no se enteraría de nada. Y por lo que le había dicho Ginnae ella no iba a sufrir dolor alguno.

- Ven Kenji, tenemos que prepararte.

- Vale.

Satanmon observaba como los humanos iban trabajando sin parar. No le había costado mucho hipnotizarlos, de hecho había sido muy sencillo. Si todo iba según lo planeado, en un par de días estaría todo preparado.

- Mi señor – el digimon fantasma apareció tras dirigirse a su amo, por su espalda - . Nos han informado que algunos de los niños elegidos han ido al mundo digital con la contenedora "luz" y Diablomon.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Y a dónde han ido si puede saberse?

- A ese lugar en el desierto, ya sabe…

- Entiendo… van a intentar sellar a Diablomon y la luz, ¿eh?

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Dile a los hermanos que vayan a ocuparse de todo.

- Si, mi señor.

Tal como había aparecido, el digimon se desvaneció. Satanmon conocía muy bien a su hermano como para saber que haría de todo para destruir sus planes, pero, ¿condenarse a un encierro por toda la eternidad? ¿Tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar? En su opinión solo podía verlo como un cobarde que no se atrevía a plantar cara a su hermano mayor.

Aunque confiaba ese par de digimon que había ordenado ocuparse del tema, Satanmon no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto. Algo le decía que lo mejor es que fuese en persona a ocuparse del asunto. Si, parecía ser lo mejor. Él también iría al mundo digimon.

En el edificio de la derecha, la habitación era todo lo contrario a donde habían dejado a Kari. Más bien parecía un cuarto de tortura. Acompañando a Kenji, aparte de Ginnae, Sora y Apollo le ayudaron a ponerse las cadenas en las muñecas y los tobillos, quedando suspendido en el aire.

- De este modo si te transformas en Diablomon no podrá liberarse hasta que pase un tiempo.

- Me parece bien pero…

El anciano lo miro.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que hacer todo esto en pelotas?

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Ginnae le había pedido que se desnudase, antes de atarlo. Según él era necesario para poder conectarle todo los tubos al cuerpo. Aunque Kenji no estaba muy convencido de la idea.

- ¿No crees que así estás mucho más sexy? – Bromeó.

- ¡Vete al cuerno!

- Es necesario, los tubos que tu llevarás conectados son más que los de Kari-chan. Con la ropa podían escurrirse y no podemos correr ese riesgo – le explicó mientras se los iba acoplando al cuerpo - . Lo recuerdas, ¿no? Pase lo que pase, tienes que controlar a Diablomon. Si te transformas, todo habrá sido en vano.

- Ya, ya…

- ¿Quieres que hagamos una prueba? – Se giró hacía la cámara de vigilancia, que proyectaba la imagen a la habitación en la que se encontraba Gennai con Kari. Le hizo una señal para que activase el proceso.

- Venga ya, no será para tan… ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaagh! – Gritó de una forma terrorífica cuando sintió la energía blanca entrar en su cuerpo.

A lo largo de su viaje en el mundo oscuro había recibido todo tipo de ataques, así como descargas. E incluso no hacía mucho recibió un ataque directo de Angemon para proteger a su hermana. Pero eso no se comparaba ni de lejos.

Era como si una descarga de cien mil voltios le recorriese todo el cuerpo, pero no solo lo sentía por fuera; en sus músculos, sus venas, sus órganos… todo su cuerpo se contraía ante la descarga. Además, en su interior podía sentir como Diablomon sentía el mismo dolor, que encima se lo transmitía a él también, lo que significaba que lo sentía doble.

- ¡Ya basta! – Rogó Sora, y Gennai apagó el aparato.

Jadeante, Kenji apenas podía respirar, y su cuerpo estaba todo sudoroso, además que emitía un leve humillo blanquecino. En la vida había sentido tanto dolor, ni cuando le atravesaron el hombro o Satanmon le lanzó el ataque el día anterior.

- ¡No teníais que poner la máquina tan fuerte! – Les reprochó acercándose a Kenji, preocupada.

- Estaba a la mínima potencia – declaró Gennai por el altavoz, lo que asustó a la joven. Incluso Apollo se impresionó.

Si eso era la mínima potencia, y el grito de Kenji casi parecía indicar que se moría, ¿cómo de dolorosa debía de ser la máxima? A su amiga le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

- Tardaremos alrededor de veinte horas en completar el proceso… salvo que…

Kenji miró al anciano.

- Si lo hiciéramos a la máxima potencia tardaríamos cuatro veces menos, es decir, cinco horas. En cambio, sería cuatro veces más doloroso para ti, porque recibirás cuatro veces más energía.

- Pero… eso quiere decir que… acabaríamos antes y Kari se salvaría… ¿verdad?

El anciano no respondió.

- ¡¿Verdad?

- Si, pero ya lo sabes tú…

- ¡Yo no importo en todo esto, ¿vale? ¡Me da igual si todo esto sella a la luz o lo que sea, solo quiero salvar a mi hermana!

Lo conocía el tiempo suficiente como para saber que cuando se trataba de Kari todo pasaba a un segundo plano. E incluso un tercero. Sellar la luz, sellar eternamente a Diablomon, Satanmon o incluso Sora, todo eso pasaba a no importarle nada. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en curar a su hermana de una enfermedad provocada por un ente superior. Y eso será quizás lo que le mantenga cuerdo durante lo que durase la transferencia.

- Ponla a máxima potencia… - pidió Kenji.

- ¡Pero, Kenji…!

- ¡Piensátelo bien, tio!

- No sabemos cuando puede atacar Satanmon… lo mejor es acabar cuanto antes… y cuando antes acabe el dolor mejor para mi…

- Está bien. Pero te lo recuerdo por última vez, si te transformas en Diablomon se acabó todo. Aunque volvieras a tomar el control, la energía transferida se perdería. No podemos extraerte más de la necesaria como tampoco darte de más.

- Entendido… Ahora, por favor, dejadme solo… no quiero que me veáis así…

Los tres se marcharon, cerrando la puerta tras de si con los tres candados especiales que tenía la puerta. Al parecer ese edificio era usado para estudiar a los digimon oscuros a como reaccionaban a la luz, por lo que es lógico que estuviera preparado para que lo de dentro no pudiera escapar. Lo que era más, estaba insonorizado. Mejor, así Tai no podría escucharle gritar. Ya resignado a empezar, dejo caer la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Dentro de unos segundos comenzaría el dolor que acababa de sentir, pero cuatro veces más fuerte.

Vio entonces unas zapatillas negras con el dibujo de un rayo rojo en cada lado. Elevando la mirada vio los pantalones azules claros, la camiseta amarilla y luego a la niña con el gorro.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí, Sora?

- Voy a quedarme contigo, hasta que todo termine.

- ¡¿Estás loca? ¡Si me transformo en Diablomon estará descontrolado y no creo que estás cadenas lo detengan!

- Entonces mejor que me quede aquí, ¿no? Así te obligarás a controlarte.

- ¡No hagas tonterías y marchate de aquí, por favor! ¡Si no yo-!

Lo silenció poniendo su dedo corazón en sus labios, y dirigiéndole una afable sonrisa. El chico la miró.

- No tienes que pasar esto solo… no debes… yo quiero estar contigo… Hasta ahora has sufrido mucho tú solo, ¿verdad? Ya no es necesario que sea así.

- S-Sora…

- Me quedaré contigo quieras o no quieras – sentenció la discusión.

Abatido, y sabiendo que no iba a ver forma humana, ni cualquier otra, de convencerla, Kenji dejó caer la cabeza. Pero en verdad estaba feliz de que se quedase, le daba miedo pasar por todo eso él solo. Si el dolor iba a ser como el de antes, necesitaba un ser querido que le diera ánimos para no rendirse. Tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, salvar a Kari y eso era lo que le había empujado sobre todo a hacer eso. No tenía que olvidarlo, todo era por su bien no por el suyo propio.

- Kenji, vamos a empezar – le avisó la voz de Ginnae por el altavoz.

- Adelante – dio permiso mirando a la cámara con mirada decidida.

Y así llegó de nuevo la descarga a su cuerpo, mientras energía oscura salía de su cuerpo siendo sustituida inmediatamente por energía blanca. La descarga era cien veces, no, mil veces peor que antes, pero apretó los puños con fuerza, recordando por que lo estaba haciendo, acordándose de la cara sonriente de su hermana. Su grito resonó en toda la habitación, seguido de varios más, mientras se contraía y arqueaba, sintiendo en su interior a Diablomon luchar por salir.

- ¡Kenji, no te rindas! – Le animó Sora.

Atravesando las dundas del desierto, a tan solo un par de kilómetros de los edificios, dos siluetas oscuras con los ojos rojos fijaron su objetivo. Les había costado llegar al mundo digimon y ya tenían localizado su objetivo. Ahora les tocaba atacar.

La verdad, no quería cortarlo aquí pero he pensado… ¿no mola más hacerlo en dos partes y así dejar la intriga de lo que pasa en el siguiente capi?

Si, soy un chico malo XD.


	37. El ataque de los hermanos Géminis

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**LOS HERMANOS GÉMINIS**

**DEFENSA TOTAL EN LOS ÚLTIMOS QUINCE**

**MINUTOS Y EL RENACIMIENTO DE GARUDAMON**

Kenji ni siquiera notaba las fuertes cadenas tirándole de sus extremidades. Su cuerpo, empapado en sudor, llevaba ya cuatro de las cinco horas con la transferencia de la oscuridad hacía Kari y recibiendo la luz de esta. En más de una ocasión había estado a punto de perder el conocimiento, fruto del terrible dolor que inundaba todo su cuerpo. Hasta respirar le producía una sensación desagradable a su cuerpo.

Sora le pasaba una esponja húmeda con agua fría por su ardiente cuerpo. No sabía si era el resultado de la transferencia de energía, pero su temperatura corporal había aumentado. Casi parecía que echase humo. Habían acordado que cada hora le dejarían descansar cinco minutos. En verdad, si supiera como se sentía durante ese lapsus de tiempo, no pararían hasta concluir las cinco horas que duraba la "operación".

- C… co… como… ¿cómo está… Kari…? – Apenas le salía la voz.

La niña miró a la cámara de vigilancia. Ginnae ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Se acercó al panel que controlaba Gennai, el de la Kari. Todo parecía correcto.

- Todo va bien, Kenji. Y de momento se ha quejado de ningún dolor. Eso quiere decir que está asimilando bien la oscuridad.

- M… me alegro…

- ¿Tú cómo estás?

Sonrió levemente ante la estupidez de la pregunta.

- Me… encontraré mejor… cuando acabé esto…

- Lamento someterte a esto, Kenji. Pero no hay otra manera.

Su compañera le refrescó la frente, y Kenji la miró. Tenía la mirada perdida, casi era como si no mirase a ningún lugar en concreto. En el fondo estaba muy agradecido de que se hubiera quedado con él. De no haber sido por ella, en más de una ocasión Diablomon hubiera quedado libre, y todo el dolor que habría soportado hubiera sido en vano.

- Solo queda una hora, aguanta…

- Si la palmo… ¿sería… gracioso… verdad? Tanto aguantar… para palmarla en la última hora…

- No digas eso ni en broma, ¿me oyes?

La niña le miró con tanta seriedad, mezclada con una profunda preocupación, que Kenji se sintió mal por soltarle esa broma pesada. Pero en el fondo se reía, sería gracioso si, que la palmase en el último momento. ¿Eso no pasaba en una película?

- Tenemos que seguir, Kenji – le avisó Ginnae por el altavoz.

- Sora… apártate…

A pesar de que podía controlar a Diablomon, en las últimas dos horas se había liberado un poco de su fuerza, destrozando algunos muebles de la sala. Estar demasiado cerca, si pasaba lo mismo otra vez, era peligroso para ella, así que se mantenía a una distancia prudente. A unos diez metros más o menos.

Y de nuevo, gritando como si de una tortura a un soldado se tratase, comenzó de nuevo la transferencia.

Izzy toqueteaba las teclas de su ordenador buscando más datos sobre Satanmon. No había podido encontrar mucho al respecto. Y lo que más le preocupaba es que no era capaz de ponerse en contacto con Matt, Joe y Tk. Al menos, por un mensaje que le habían enviado sus padres, en verdad sus padres adoptivos, sabía que estaban bien. La barrera digital todavía aguantaba. Según sus cálculos, no debería de haber problema con que resistiese una semana. Pero nunca se sabía.

Apollo por su parte daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, nervioso. Ya hacía cuatro horas que habían empezado y todavía no sabían nada. Mimi, sentada bajo una sombrilla en una roca, se entretenía mirando cómo se movía.

- Dijeron que duraría cinco horas, aún queda una.

- Lo sé, pero eso no me dejarme intranquilo. No me gusta estar sin hacer nada y menos cuando a mi mejor amigo lo están dejando medio muerto ahí dentro.

- ¿De qué hablas? – La niña parpadeo, confusa.

- Kenji-san está sufriendo mucho – le respondió Palmon, que estaba a su lado.

La niña le dirigió la misma mirada. No entendía nada.

- Los digimon solemos tener un oído más fino que los humanos – le explicó Biyomon - . Eso implica que Apollo-san, que es medio digimon, también lo tendrá. Kenji-san lleva un buen rato gritando de dolor. También he oído muchas veces a Sora-san llamarlo.

- ¿En serio?

Apollo se mordió la punta del pulgar. Encima no paraba de tener la sensación de que había alguien por esa zona que los observaba, estaba seguro. Le había pedido varias veces a Biyomon que lo confirmase, pero no había visto a nadie. Y sin embargo, él tenía toda la certeza de que así era.

Camuflados tras una duna, tapados con una manta que simulaba el tono anaranjado de la arena del desierto, dos digimon de cuerpo metálico, vistiendo extrañas armaduras, de un color distinto para cada uno, y con ojos saltones de color rojo, bastante apartados el uno del otro, discutían que hacer. Serían hermanos, serían gemelos, pero su problema es que les costaba mucho ponerse de acuerdo. Si hubieran pasado a la acción haría cuatro horas que habrían atacado.

- ¡Me tienes harto! – Protestó el de la armadura verde - ¡De haberme hecho caso habríamos terminado ya!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si el que quería esperar una mejor oportunidad para atacar eras tú! – Reprochó el de la armadura negra.

- ¡¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Qué voy a atacarles!

- ¡¿Y sabes qué te digo yo? ¡Yo también voy a atacarles!

Antes de que se pudieran poner en pie, algo atravesó la duna a toda velocidad, casi dándoles de lleno. Los dos digimon se quedaron paralizados, olvidándose de sujetar la manta que les había servido de camuflaje, que empezó a volar llevada por el viento.

- Sabía que había alguien por aquí.

Los dos digimon miraron al digimon que había sobre la duna. Con dos raquetas en lugar de brazos, los miraba de forma feroz. Ambos se prepararon en posición de combate.

- ¡Maldita sea, nos han descubierto hermano!

- ¡El enemigo es muy listo para habernos encontrado!

"¿Cómo no voy a encontraros si habéis estado gritando como locos, idiotas?", pensó Raquetmon mientras una gotita le caía tras la cabeza.

- ¡En ese caso habrá que acabar con él antes de que le diga a los otros!

- ¡Si tienes razón!

Los dos digimon se iban a preparar para atacar, pero tras la duna aparecieron un ave de fuego, un insecto volador gigante y un enorme cactus. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Vamos…

Los cuatro digimon atacaron a la vez a los hermanos, cuyos cuerpos se desintegraron, quedando tan solo las armaduras. Apollo volvió a su forma humana suspirando, algo decepcionado. Se temía que Satanmon enviase a alguien, pero no a unos digimon tan decepcionantes como esos. Ni siquiera le sonaban de nada. En fin, ahora ya habían acabado con ellos.

Los cuatro regresaron frente a los edificios, para montar guardia por si acaso. No se creía que alguien tan precavido como Satanmon hubiera mandado solo a dos digimon. Y todavía faltaban cincuenta minutos para acabar la transferencia.

Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta que las piezas de las armaduras comenzaron a fusionarse.

Satanmon viajaba tranquilo a lomos de un Dark Pegasusmon. En verdad no tenía prisa, sabía que los hermanos Géminis harían su trabajo antes de que él llegase. Póluxmon y Castormon serían unos debiluchos por separado, pero en verdad era de los soldados más fuertes de su ejército personal. Ya que su habilidad única como digimon gemelos les hacía muy poderosos.

Sentía curiosidad de saber si los niños elegidos se habrían dado cuenta ya de ello. Esperaba que por lo menos supieran controlarse y no hicieran daño a los contenedores de la "luz" y Diablomon.

Apollo seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento. Quedaban todavía veinte minutos para terminar con todo lo que tenían que hacer allí y no podía dejar de mirar a la duna donde habían acabado con esos dos digimon. Algo le olía mal.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Apollo-san? – Se acercó Mimi, ya nerviosa de verle que no paraba quieto.

- Algo no me gusta… esos dos digimon eran demasiado débiles…

- ¡O igual tú muy poderoso! – Lo alabó.

Mimi siempre exageraba. Aún recordaba cuando se transformó ante ella por primera vez. La niña puso un par de normas si quería salir con ella: la primera era que debía haber total sinceridad entre ambos. La segunda que no podía mirar a otras chicas que no fuese ella y tenía que tratarla como una princesa.

Y así fue como, durante su segunda cita, Apollo se transformó para presentarse oficialmente como el único superviviente del proyecto MHD. Al principio la niña se asustó, tomándole como un digimon enemigo que se había acercado a ella para acabar con su vida. Para sorpresa de Apollo, luego se acercó a él, queriendo escuchar su historia. No sabía si le daba pena o si eso había hecho que se enamorase más de él, lo cierto es que Mimi confesó que le había parecido muy mono verlo en esa forma, que le había encantado. No le importaba que por un lado fuera digimon, le quería igual.

- Palmon y los demás han ayudado también.

- No seas molesto – le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho con el hombro - . Ya sabes qué…

- ¡Cuidado!

Se tiró de golpe sobre ellas justo en el momento que un rayo violeta pasaba justo por su nunca, quemándole unos pocos pelos. Impactó en una duna, volándola por los aires, desintegrando la arena. Todos se pusieron en alerta.

En la duna, tras la que habían destruido a esos digimon o eso pensaba, había otro digimon. Mediría los tres metros por lo menos, y su armadura era muy similar a la que llevaban esos dos, pero de color azul marino. Sus ojos también habían cambiado. Donde antes había dos ahora había cuatro, dos a cada lado, de color amarillo.

- ¿Y ese quién es? – Preguntó Mimi.

- Somos el modo unión de Póluxmon y Castormon, el modo Géminis – respondió el digimon como si la hubiese oído.

Los tres digimon digievolucionaron a su forma Campeón. Apollo se les sumó transformándose en Raquetmon. Retrocedió la mirada a la duna que acaban de destruir. Habían desintegrado incluso la arena, dejando un enorme cráter. En definitiva, que no eran tan débiles como había pensado.

- ¿Dónde están los contenedores de la "luz" y Diablomon? Nuestro amo nos ha ordenador llevárselos.

- Si os los queréis llevar vais a tener que pelear – les aviso Raquetmon, cargando la energía en sus dos raquetas, que emitían un brillo dorado.

- Vosotros lo habéis querido.

Entre sus manos, el digimon genero una esfera violeta, que puso en alerta a los digimon. Luego liberó la energía como si de un rayo se tratase.

- ¡Gemini Ho!

Raquetmon se adelantó y se dispuso a desviar el rayo con una de sus raquetas. Se llevó una terrible sorpresa cuando intentó golpearla con la de la derecha, porque el rayo exploto, dándole de lleno.

- ¡Raquetmon! – Gritó Mimi, preocupada.

- Ja, ja, ja. Pobre loco. Todo lo que toca nuestro Gemini Ho explota y vuelva en cientos de pedazos.

Al disiparse el humo, Raquetmon estaba cubierto de tierra, en un pequeño cráter. Mimi se iba a acercar para comprobar si estaba bien, pero Togemon le cortó el paso.

- No te acerques, Mimi. Es peligroso.

- ¡Pero, Raquetmon está…!

- Seguro que está bien, ahora aléjate.

La niña cedió, abatida. Sabía que Apollo no caería tan fácilmente, pero la explosión había sido muy fuerte. Deseaba saber si estaba bien de verdad. Los tres digimon que quedaban se abalanzaron sobre el digimon oscuro. Esperaban entre los tres poder derrotarle, ahora que conocían el secreto de su técnica.

El techo del edificio tembló, cayendo un poco de polvo. Ya habían sido dos explosiones las que se oyeron en el exterior. Eso preocupó a Tai, ¿y si les estaba atacando el enemigo?

- ¿Qué estará pasando?

- Parece ser que el enemigo nos ataca – respondió Gennai, toqueteando unos botones.

- ¡Maldición! – Golpeó de una patada una mesita de ruedas, lanzándola contra la pared. El choque hizo que sonase un ruido sordo - ¡Ya casi habíamos acabado! ¡Solo faltan quince minutos!

- Tai, puedo salir fuera a ayudar – se ofreció Agumon - . Solo tenemos que resistir hasta que terminen. Luego podemos retirarnos.

- Yo también iré – se apuntó Gatomon.

- No te ofendas, Gatomon, pero estoy seguro que Kari prefiere que te quedes aquí. A su lado.

Los dos se miraron. La gata digimon desvió la mirada hacía su compañera. Tenía razón, y ella tampoco quería dejarla sola. Todo había ido bien hasta el momento, Kari ni se había quejado. Aun así quería estar a su lado, en todo momento.

- Está bien, ve tú solo Agumon. Yo me ocuparé de protegerles aquí dentro.

- Confió en ti.

Y el digimon dinosaurio abandono la habitación. Tai se volvió a sentar junto a su hermana y tomo su mano. Todo iba bien, no, todo iría bien. Sus hermanos se curarían, ambos sobrevivirían y luego juntos destruirían a Satanmon. Tenía fe en ello.

La habitación había temblando por tercera vez ya. Kenji ni se había percatado presa de las descargas internas que estaba sufriendo mientras los tubos extraían e introducción energía. Pero Sora sí que se había dado cuenta, sobre todo porque un pequeño pedazo de roca cayó a sus pies. Algo estaba pasando fuera.

Pero no quería decírselo a Kenji, ahora estaba concentrándose en contener a Diablomon y en aguantar el dolor. Además, solo quedaban quince minutos.

- Vamos, un poco más Kenji… - murmuró, mientras ponía su mano en su pecho, preocupada de oírlo gritar cada vez más fuerte.

De nuevo lanzó un rayo hacía los tres digimon, que se separaron para esquivarlo. Esta vez se llevaron una sorpresa, pues se partió en tres que siguió a sus objetivos. Parecían misiles, ya que hasta aumentó su velocidad. Ninguno pudo esquivarlo y recibieron la explosión de lleno.

- ¡Togemon!

Kabuterimon y Birdramon se estrellaron muy cerca de los edificios, mientras que Togemon cayó abatida. Esta vez Mimi, ajena al peligro, sí que se acercó al lado de su compañera digimon. Había vuelto a ser Palmon, al igual que Kabuterimon volvía a ser Tentomon e Izzy estaba ya a su lado.

- ¡Palmon! ¡Palmon, dime algo! – La balanceaba, pero no obtenía respuesta. Sabía que no estaba muerta, su cuerpo se habría convertido en datos, pero estaba tan malherida que quería saber si de verdad estaba bien.

- Es inútil, chica.

El digimon estaba a tan solo un paso de ella. A su lado, Mimi no era nada más que una cucaracha en comparación a tamaño, lo que la asustó.

- ¡Mimi! – Gritó Izzy, corriendo hacia ella.

- Dejaré que mueras al lado de tu querida amiga…

La niña estaba tan asustada que no era capaz ni de moverse. Hasta se le habían secado las lágrimas que estaba llorando de la preocupación por su compañera digimon. El gigante iba a aplastarla con su puño, cuando un enorme dinosaurio de color naranja arremetió contra él, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Greymon! – Izzy se alegró mucho de ver al digimon de Tai. Eso le permitió agarrar a Mimi y llevársela de allí.

Ambos digimon comenzaron a luchar. Greymon intentó morderlo, pero le esquivó. Contraatacó con un rodillazo en su estómago, y luego un upper cut en su mandíbula. El dinosaurio gigante se desplomó en el suelo, no sin antes usar su cola como un látigo para hacer perder el equilibrio a su enemigo.

Cuando estaba tirado en tierra, abrió la boca y lanzó su ataque.

- ¡Mega Flame!

La bola de fuego casi le dio de lleno, pues dio un giro para esquivarla. Ambos se pusieron en pie y juntaron las manos, midiendo sus fuerzas. Greymon parecía tener ventaja al principio, pero poco a poco ese digimon oscuro le estaba obligando a ceder.

- ¡No eres más fuerte que nosotros, estúpido!

Les embistió de un cabezazo y luego retrocedió, escupiendo una llamarada por la boca. De nuevo el digimon Géminis logró esquivarla. Esta vez atacó por arriba, dando una patada giratoria alta justo en la cara del dinosaurio, derribándolo.

- ¡Gemini Down Cut!

Le iba a aplastar la cabeza de un talonazo, pero un pequeño rayo de energía le estalló en la cara, haciéndole caer de nalgas. Antes de que se pudiera recuperar, Raquetmon, impulsado por la cola de Greymon, estaba sobre ellos, con sus raquetas cargadas de energía.

- ¡Game set finish!

Comenzó a girar, formando un pequeño remolino que no paraba de lanzar rayos de energía con pelotas en su base. Todas impactaban con el digimon o a su alrededor, generando pequeñas explosiones consecutivas que iban levantando una oscura y pesada cortina de humo y polvo.

- ¡Solo quedan cinco minutos, aguanta Kenji!

Eso lo animó a hacer un último esfuerzo. Solo cinco minutos más y todo habría acabado por fin. Casi podía sentir como todo había acabado cuando sintió algo. Una poderosa energía oscura se estaba acercando, lenta, pero en su dirección. Diablomon también lo detectó, y eso lo descontroló más todavía.

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaagh! – Gritó mientras en su espalda salían las alas del digimon, desgarrándole la carne.

- ¡Kenji!

Su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a transformar, sus manos, sus piernas, todo. El muchacho hacía cosas por aguantar, pero entre la furia del digimon y el dolor de la transferencia ya no podía aguantar más, había llegado a su límite.

- ¡Kenji, aguanta! ¡Piensa en Kari! ¡Solo te quedan unos minutos!

- ¡N-N-No puedo más… ya no puedo más!

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo sé que puedes conseguirlo! – De forma imprudente, Sora saltó hasta él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, lo que sorprendió al joven.

- S-Sora… ¡apártate! ¡Diablomon te matará!

- ¡No pienso apartarme! ¡Yo confió en ti! ¡Puedes controlarlo!

- ¡Pero él… hay una energía que lo está volviendo loco… no… no puedo!

- ¡Si qué puedes! ¡¿Vas a rendirte ahora que estás a punto de salvar a Kari? ¡¿De salvarte a ti?

- ¡S-Sora… Argh…!

- ¡Por favor, no te rindas ahora! – Le gritó y luego lo besó con fuerza.

En su pecho comenzó a brillar un pequeño símbolo con forma de corazón rojizo que los envolvió a ambos en una esfera de color rojo. Lentamente, el cuerpo de Kenji fue recobrando su forma humana, así como iba recobrando la cordura. Y lo que era más, todo el dolor que sentía y había sentido desaparecieron. Incluso sentía como Diablomon se dormía. Se sentía calmado y sosegado al sentir el amor que Sora le transmitía. La niña, separó sus labios y lo miró sonriendo.

- S-Sora… esto es…

- Es mi amor por ti, Kenji…

El chico se sentía tan bien, era una sensación tan agradable, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Pero no podía, ahora más que nunca tenía que mantenerse despierto. El dolor había desaparecido, pero no la sensación de que algo estaba saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo. Solo faltaban unos minutos.

Raquetmon cesó su ataque para esquivar el Gemini Ho que lanzaron los hermanos Géminis. Estaban de pie como si nada. Su ataque no les había hecho nada. Aterrizó en el hombro de Greymon, lanzando maldiciones. No sabía que podían hacer para detenerlos.

De pronto una luz brilló a su espalda. Miró atrás, y vio como el cuerpo de Birdramon flotaba en el aire, envuelto en una luz de color rojo. Lentamente fue cambiando, hasta convertirse en un pájaro gigante con media forma humana. Ahora era Garudamon.

- ¿Ha digievolucionado? – Izzy y Mimi se quedaron alucinando. ¿Birdramon había logrado llegar al nivel Mega Campeón? Pero si eso era imposible.

Garudamon ni se molestó en preguntarse cómo había conseguido digievolucionar. Solo sabía que de pronto una enorme cantidad de amor le había llegado a su corazón y eso le había dado fuerzas para seguir luchando. Sora estaba luchando junto a Kenji, y ahora él tenía que hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Un pajarraco como tú no nos derrotará! ¡Nosotros somos…!

El cuerpo de Garudamon se rodeó de un fuego anaranjado, y se contrajo, preparando su ataque.

- ¡Shadow wing!

Las llamas adoptaron la forma de un ave y salieron disparadas hacía los digimon, destruyéndolos en el acto y sin dejarles terminar su frase. Su cuerpo se desintegró en un montón de datos.

Garudamon volvió a su forma de Biyomon, algo agotada. Hacía tanto que no digievolucionaba a esa forma que había gastado demasiada energía y estaba muy cansada. Apollo y Agumon también volvieron a su forma anterior y se acercaron al ave, que descansaba sentada en la arena.

La transferencia casi estaba completa, y Ginnae no lograba entender lo que veía por el monitor. Hacía un minuto Kenji se estaba transformando en Diablomon y ahora estaba envuelto en una esfera rojiza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- ¡Está a punto de completarse, tenemos que darnos prisa! – Apresuró Gennai.

- ¡Sí!

Iban a ponerse a teclear la secuencia que concluyese el proceso automáticamente cuando el temporizador, que ya marcaba sesenta segundos para finalizar la transferencia, llegase a cero. Pero hubo un temblor, y el techo se les vino encima.

Kenji se sentía relajado envuelto por el calor que desprendía el amor de Sora, pero eso no evitó que se diese cuenta. El techo estaba empezando a venirse abajo.

- ¡Cuidado!

Por un momento se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo allí. Que hubieran pasado o no las cinco horas le daba igual. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de las cadenas, arrancándose todos los tubos en el proceso. Cubrió a Sora con su cuerpo y una montaña de escombros de lo que antes había sido el techo se les vino encima.

Tanto humanos como digimon se quedaron de piedra cuando ambos edificios se vinieron abajo. Dos columnas oscuras habían aparecido de la nada, golpeando ambos edificios y derrumbándolos en cuestión de segundos.

- Sabía que al final me tendría que hacer cargo yo personalmente…

Volando sobre un caballo alado de pelaje negro, Satanmon miró con desprecio al grupo formado por humanos y digimon. Esas combinaciones siempre le habían parecido desagradables.

- Ahora, ¿quién será el primero en morir a mis manos? Puedo ocuparme en buscar los restos de los recipientes de Diablomon y la "luz" más tarde.


	38. La profecía

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**LA PROFECÍA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

La cosa no pintaba nada bien. Los digimon estaban agotados y por mucho que digievolucionase al nivel Mega, Apollo no podría hacer frente a Satanmon. Era una locura.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién querrá ser el primero en morir?

Una compuerta se abrió bajo tierra, justo debajo de Satanmon. Varios misiles salieron de su interior, en busca de Satanmon. El digimon comenzó a huir. Podría destruirlos de un solo golpe pero parecían demasiado potentes para fiarse del alcance de la explosión. Así que se alejó.

Por otra compuerta que se abrió tras el grupo, aparecieron Tai y los demás. Agumon se alegró mucho de ver que su compañero humano estaba a salvo.

- ¡¿Lo habéis conseguido? – Quiso saber Apollo.

- No lo sabemos. Se destruyó el laboratorio antes de que pudiéramos terminar la transferencia – le puso al día Ginnae - ¿Dónde está Kenji?

Apollo le señaló el otro edificio, que también había quedado en ruinas. El anciano no tardó en hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado.

- Eso quiere decir que Sora y mi hermano han…

- Sora-san… - Biyomon entristeció. Había sentido el poder de Sora justo poco antes de la aparición de Satanmon, gracias a ello pudo digievolucionar a Garudamon. Pero la sola idea de pensar que había muerto.

- No os pongáis de luto tan pronto – les dijo divertido Satanmon.

- ¡¿Ha esquivado los misiles?

- Niño, destruir esas cosas no es nada para mí… y ahora, si no te importa, ¿me entregarías esa niña? Tiene algo que necesito.

- ¡No pienso entregarte a Kari!

- No hará falta que lo hagas voluntariamente… puedo quitártela fácilmente.

Tai la sujetó con fuerza. Sabía de sobra que los digimon oscuros eran capaces de hacer levitar cosas con un solo gesto. Desconocía como lo hacían, pero era algo que le había visto hacer a Piedmon y Myotismon. Daba igual, no pensaba dejar que se llevase a su hermana. Lo que ocurrió con Myotismon no se volvería a repetir.

- Muy bien… si ese es el caso…

Alzó la mano al cielo. En pocos segundos, oscureció. Humanos y digimon no podían ocultar su sorpresa ante ese fenómeno. El tiempo en el mundo digital avanzaba igual que en el de los humanos, entonces, ¿lo había provocado Satanmon?

- Os demostraré cual es mi fuerza… para que así comprobéis que tan estúpido es combatir.

Iba a lanzar su ataque cuando una columna de luz se alzó hacía el cielo, desde uno de los edificios derruidos, partiendo la oscuridad por la mitad. La luz del día volvió a inundar el desierto poco a poco. Pronto la columna se convirtió en un remolino, mezclado con una luz oscura. Cuando desapareció por completo, una esfera blanca y negra salió disparada a toda velocidad contra Satanmon, golpeándolo y lanzándolo contra una duna.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?

Tai nunca había visto nada así. Por un momento pensó en que podía ser Piximon, quien era capaz de crear esferas de luz para protegerse. Pero no, esa esfera emitía también un extraño poder maligno. Incluso él siendo humano podía notarlo.

Aterrizó no muy lejos de ellos, y cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, apareció una figura. Contaba con dos alas parecidas a la de los ángeles como Angemon, pero una era negra y otra blanca, igual que su larga melena que le caía hasta la cintura. Vestía una simple túnica, y entre sus brazos cargaba a alguien.

- ¡Es Sora! – Gritó Mimi que reconoció a su amiga.

- ¿Sora? – Tai miró mejor. Las zapatillas negras con un rayo rosado, si era ella sin duda. Pero eso solo podía indicar, que ese ángel de alas negras y blancas era…

Dejó a la niña en el suelo a un lado y luego alzó el vuelo, situándose por encima de donde Satanmon se estaba espolsando la arena que había entrado en sus ropas. Miró a ese ser bicolor.

- Grrr… ya veo – gruñó - . Así que ahora también tienes el poder de la luz… hermano, ¿has renunciado a tu poder oscuro hasta este punto?

- Ya no soy Diablomon, hermano… Ahora soy… Lucifermon – sus ojos, uno dorado y otro rojo, mostraban empatía hacía Satanmon.

- ¿Qué significa esa mirada?

- Satanmon, te ruego que recapacites. Si no, tendré que destruirte.

- ¡Ja! ¿Tú me destruirás a mí? – Alzó el vuelo hasta ponerse a la misma altura que su hermano - ¡Eso quiero verlo!

El digimon creo una esfera oscura que lanzó contra el ángel. Este respondió haciendo lo mismo, pero su esfera era a la vez blanca y oscura. Al principio, ambas se quedaron entre los dos digimon, sin avanzar y retroceder. Pero poco a poco, hasta Satanmon se dio cuenta, la luz fue absorbiendo la oscuridad, y alcanzó al digimon, quemándole parte del pecho.

- ¡Argh! ¡Maldita sea…! – Se quejó del dolor. Parte de la energía del golpe era oscura, pero aun así la luz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño.

- Te lo diré una vez más…

- ¡No hace falta que me digas nada, hermano! ¡Quizás ahora no tenga oportunidad contra ti, pero esta batalla no ha terminado! – Le avisó subiendo a lomos del Dark Pegasusmon y huyendo.

Lucifermon podría haberlo atacado, pero se detuvo. De haber sido su hermano, habría atacado por la espalda. Pero ese no era su estilo. Él jamás atacaría por la retaguardia.

Descendió a tierra y volvió a ser Kenji. El joven cayó de rodillas al suelo, con respiración entrecortada. Notaba como que se ahogaba.

- ¡Kenji, ¿estás bien? – Se acercó su hermano.

- ¿Cómo está… cómo está Kari?

- No le ha pasado nada – le respondió con una sonrisa –. Y creemos que todo ha ido bien.

- Me alegro… - se derrumbó, lo que preocupó a su hermano.

- ¡Kenji!

- No te preocupes – lo calmó Ginnae - . Solo se ha desmayado. Ahora su cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse a la luz, y tardará un poco en despertar.

Sabiendo eso, respiró tranquilo. Kari en teoría no debería tardar mucho en despertarse. Eso si toda la transferencia había ido bien. Lamentaba hacerle medio engañado a Kenji, pero no tenían ni idea si todo había ido bien o no.

No tuvieron que deliberar mucho para dejar claro que lo mejor era regresar a casa de Gennai. La idea era usar su laboratorio secreto para saber si todo había ido bien. A su regreso, en la puerta ya les estaba esperando alguien. Era un ser menudo, con toda la cara peluda y canosa, vestido como un ermitaño, con unos enormes pies también bastante peludos. Sujetaba un bastón con la pata de un gato en la parte superior.

- Al fin habéis llegado – Tai supuso que esa era su forma de saludar.

- ¿Mm? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Jijimon?

- Ya se ha corrido la voz que la luz está dentro del cuerpo de uno de los niños elegidos, ¿es eso cierto?

- Si, lo es. De esa precisamente – le indicó a Kari, que estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su hermano.

El digimon se acercó y la miró bien. Tai la alejó de él, no fiándose mucho. Ese tipo no le transmitía muy buenas vibraciones.

- Y pensar que la luz se reencarnaría dentro de un cuerpo humano… eso solo quiere decir que la profecía va a cumplirse.

- ¿Profecía? – Con esa ya iban tres si Tai contaba la que oyó durante su combate contra Myotismon y la de Apocalymon.

- Vamos, Jijimon. No hay tiempo para eso, ¿no cre…? – El anciano cayó cuando el digimon lo apuntó con su bastón.

- ¡Sabes muy bien lo que tendrías que haber hecho! ¡Es más, ha llegado a mis oídos que Diablomon está dentro del cuerpo de un humano! ¡Y qué para más es el hermano de esa niña!

- Si, lo es pero…

- ¡Estuviste allí hace cien años, sabes lo que significas, ¿no?

Los niños elegidos y sus digimon no entendían nada. Tai miró a Ginnae, que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Hemos sellado la luz. Y también a Diablomon. Ahora ya no podrá cumplirse la profecía.

- ¡Sabes qué nunca me equivoco en mi profecía, Gennai! ¡Permitimos que dirigieses el proyecto de los niños elegidos y no nos has informado de nada de esto!

- Jijimon-sama – intervino Ginnae - . Opino como Gennai. Ya no hay de qué preocuparse. Tanto la "luz" como Diablomon están sellados – aunque había visto ante sus propios ojos como aparecía una nueva forma de ese digimon que desconocía - . No va a cumplirse ninguna profecía.

- ¡Eso lo decidiré yo!

- Esperad… ¿qué es eso de una profecía? – Quiso saber Tai, que ya le dolía la cabeza de oír a ese digimon de tanto quejarse de una profecía.

Jijimon lo miró. Luego dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor, examinándolo. En todo momento, Tai lo miró con desconfianza. No entendía que demonios estaba haciendo.

- Muy bien, si quieres saberlo te lo mostraré. Ven conmigo.

El digimon se dirigió hacía el bosque. Tai no estaba muy seguro, pero haría le picaba la curiosidad. Dejó a Kari en los brazos de Mimi y siguió al digimon. Agumon quería ir con él pero lo detuvo. Estaban en una zona segura, y no creía que fueran a tardar mucho. Al digimon no le preocupaba el peligro, simplemente había algo que le daba mala espina sobre ese Jijimon. Algo que no le gustaba.

Como todos los digimon, sabía quién era Jijimon. Las historias decían que era el digimon más antiguo que existía sobre la tierra digital. Un hombre sabio y bondadoso, capaz de predecir el futuro y realizar profecías. Nunca lo había visto en persona, su primera impresión no fue muy buena.

Matt miraba por la pantalla del despacho de su padre. Varios Bakemon no paraban de dar vueltas de un lugar a otro. Seguramente estaban buscando a los humanos que aún no habían podido capturar.

Gracias al instituto de Gabumon, pudieron detectar a los Bakemon a tiempo y lograron escapar, llegando al edificio de televisión. Según su padre era el lugar más seguro y desde allí podría comunicarse con el exterior. Aún no lo había conseguido tras más de una hora de intentos. Esta vez no había niebla que sellase Odaiba, entonces, ¿habían destruido la antena? ¿O algo estaba interfiriendo en la señal?

- ¡Maldición! – Pegó un puñetazo en la mesa, hundido - . Así no hay forma de hacer nada…

- No te preocupes, papá.

- Lo siento, hijo – se disculpó. No le gustaba ponerse nervioso delante de él. Se supone que como padre era el primero que tenía que mantener la calma para así no preocupar a su hijo pequeño.

Pensar eso le hizo sentirse como un estúpido. Su hijo se había jugado más el cuello que él en toda su vida. Y no podía hablar ahora de ser un buen padre. De haberlo sido ahora estaría todavía casado, y feliz, con Natsuko y sus hijos no tendrían que ir dando vueltas de un lugar para otro para cumplir la custodia impuesta por el juez.

- Espero que a Tk no se le ocurra venir aquí… - murmuró Matt mirando por la ventana.

La anterior vez su hermano acudió a Odaiba en compañía de Joe. Esta vez que supiera el "Einstein" del grupo no tenía que hacer ningún examen. Nunca se sabía. Le había intentado localizar en su casa y nadie cogía el teléfono. Sería un poco miedica, pero sabía que Joe estaría bien. Y en el caso que, como la anterior vez, estuviese con Tk podía confiar en él. Cuidaría bien de su hermano pequeño.

Joe salió de la farmacia y se escondió tras una esquina, antes de que el Bakemon que estaba haciendo la ronda por allí se diese la vuelta. Con mucho cuidado se deslizó por la pared hasta entrar en un edificio todavía en construcción. Escondidos tras una pila de vigas, estaban Tk, Patamon y su compañero digimon; Gomamon.

- Ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Has podido conseguir lo que querías? – Le preguntó Gomamon.

- Si, ya tengo las vendas y las bolsas de hielo.

Tk se levantó la pantorrilla, mostrando un tobillo bastante inflamado.

- Vale, esto te va a escocer un poco. Gomamon, ayúdame.

- Como tú digas.

Coloco dos bolsas de hielo a cado lado del tobillo. Mientras hacía la venda para que se mantuvieran fijas, Gomamon las sujetaba. Tk se quejó un poco, e incluso soltó alguna lagrimilla. El mayor del grupo admitió que el niño había cambiado mucho. Al principio de llegar al mundo digital no hacía otra cosa que no fuera llorar, y ahora se comportaba como todo un hombre. Incluso en más de una ocasión les había dado ánimos a todos para seguir luchando.

- Vale, esto ya está.

- Lo siento mucho, Joe. De no ser por mí podríamos continuar.

- No te preocupes.

Se habían encontrado por casualidad en la estación de tren, justo antes de que comenzase todo el alboroto por el ataque. No sabían quién estaba detrás de todo, pero no solo habían visto Bakemon. Por lo menos habían visto tres digimon más por la ciudad, por lo que era un ataque en toda regla. La historia se volvía a repetir.

- Descansa un poco. Cuando este menos inflamado seguiremos.

- Lo siento…

Ginnae miraba los datos de su pantalla como el público de un partido de tenis una pelota en juego, sin apartar la mirada. No lo comprendía. Había analizado los datos diez veces ya y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: era imposible que Diablomon pudiera convertirse en Lucifermon.

Kenji dormía plácidamente en la mesa de análisis, mientras varios aparatos pasaban rayos de luz de color rojo y enviaban la información al ordenador. Por más que lo estudiaba, no conseguía entenderlo. El poder de la "luz" tendría que haber sellado a Diablomon, no darle la capacidad para digievolucionar en otra persona. Había algo que se le escapaba.

Le resultaba divertido pensar que igual había sido voluntad de la propia "luz" de dotar al digimon con la capacidad de seguir luchando. Al parecer la sorpresa también se la había llevado Satanmon, quien había huido al verse claramente superado. Y eso que solo habían medido sus poderes con un poco de energía. Se estremeció al pensar lo que podría pasar si se pusieran a luchar en serio.

El poder de Satanmon era abismal, simplemente en su modo Campeón. Si lograra digievolucionar al nivel Hiper o simplemente al Mega, las cosas podían volverse muy complicada. Incluso aunque los digimon de los niños lograrán igualar su nivel. No, al contrario que los amos oscuros y Apocalymon, este era energía maligna pura. La oscuridad era su aliada, su poder, lo que lo alimentaba. Para él, la oscuridad era su forma de vivir.

Otro tema que ocupaba sus pensamientos era la digievolución de Biyomon al nivel Mega. Según le había contado Gennai, los niños sacrificaron sus emblemas para poder sellar la puerta que conectaba el mundo digital con el de los humanos, por lo que les sería imposible alcanzar el nivel Mega. Entonces, ¿cómo lo había hecho? ¿Y qué había pasado en esa sala? ¿Qué había sido esa esfera rojiza que los cubrió? Eran demasiadas preguntas ante las que no tenía respuestas.

Sora se estiró, sintiendo el agradable viento del mundo digital golpearle la cara. Tras estar un buen rato dormida, eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, solo que el techo se les vino encima y que Kenji se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla. Después de eso nada.

- ¡Qué alegría de que por fin te hayas despertado, Sora! – La abrazó Mimi, feliz.

- Siento haberos preocupado.

- ¿Ya te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Palmon.

- Si… aunque no recuerdo que ha pasado.

- ¡Pues ha sido increíble, resulta que-!

- ¡Tai! – Gritó Agumon, captando la atención de las niñas.

El digimon se dirigió feliz hacía su compañero. Habían estado por lo menos una hora en ese bosque y lo había preocupado, pensando en que le había pasado algo.

- Tai, ¿por qué has tardado tan…? – Calló de golpe al mirar a su compañero a la cara.

El chico pasó al lado de su compañero digimon sin decir nada, con la mirada baja. Al pasar al lado de sus compañeros ni siquiera le dijo nada a Sora. Paso de ella, como si no existiera. Simplemente entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa? – Preguntó en voz alta, esperando que alguien le respondiera - ¿Es qué no ha resultado bien la transferencia?

- Lo que le pasa es que ha visto la profecía – respondió Jijimon, acercándose a la joven - . Ha visto que da igual que intentéis sellar a la "luz", no servirá de nada. El futuro ya está escrito. Solo habéis empeorado las cosas.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Ese enano le pareció un prepotente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso tras todo lo que había sufrido Kenji para salvar a su hermana?

- Sora-san no le hables así – le advirtió Biyomon - . Es Jijimon, el más anciano y sabio de los digimon. Dicen que todas sus profecías siempre se cumplen.

- ¿Profecías? – La niña frunció el ceño. Había oído hablar de algo de eso cuando en clase dieron algo de la mitología greco-romana. Decían que había gente capaz de ver el futuro y profetizaban cosas que iban a ocurrir. A ella siempre le había parecido una tontería. - ¿Y se puede saber que profecía es esa? ¿No habrá engañado a mi amigo y por eso esta tan hundido?

- ¡Vigila tus palabras, niña! – La apuntó con el bastón - ¡Mis profecías no son ningún engaño! Simplemente le he mostrado que tan estúpidos habéis sido. Ahora la profecía se cumplirá sin lugar a dudas. Salvo que…

- ¿Salvo qué…?

- Acabemos con la vida de Kamiya Kari y Kamiya Kenji.


	39. Sacrificio

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**SACRIFICIO**

**¿QUÉ DECISIÓN TOMARÁ TAI?**

De no ser porque el tono de piel no había cambiado para nada, y su respiración lenta pero detectable, se hubiese dicho que Kenji estaba muerto. Tai lo miraba, perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando las imágenes que Jijimon le había mostrado.

Tiempo atrás…

- ¿Qué tanto nos tenemos que alejar? – Preguntó Tai, ya algo mosqueado porque pensaba que se habían alejado lo suficiente.

- Mmmm… supongo que por aquí estará bien.

Ambos se detuvieron.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a explicar qué es eso de la profecía?

- Para empezar debes tener claro una cosa. Da igual lo que hagáis, es imposible que esta profecía no se cumpla. Todo va tal cual lo predije tiempo atrás, y ahora habéis hecho que la rueda que sentenciara nuestro destino llegue a su final.

- Esta como una cabra…

- Que sepas que para evitar que toda esta profecía pase, la contenedora de la luz, Kamiya Kari, y el contenedor de Diablomon, Kamiya Kenji, deben morir.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?

- Es la única manera. Ahora habéis hecho que la profecía se cumpla, el destino del mundo humano y digital es inminente. Vais a hacer que la emperatriz de la oscuridad despierte de su letargo.

- ¡No diga tonterías! ¡Ahora Kenji puede digievolucionar a un digimon con poder sagrado! ¡Destruir a Satanmon no será ningún problema!

- Como he dicho, está todo decidido. No hay nada que podáis hacer.

- ¡No le creo! ¡Pudimos acabar con Myotismon y Apocalymon, así como otros digimon poderosos! ¡Podremos con Satanmon!

- Ya está todo decidido, no seas cabezota chico.

- ¡No voy a dejar que sacrifique a mis hermanos!

Tai iba a atacarle, pero se detuvo cuando la pata de gato del bastón del digimon comenzó a brillar. Se tuvo que tapar los ojos con una mano, la luz era casi tan cegadora como la que emitió el cuerpo de Kari el otro día, cuando descubrieron que era la "luz".

Estuvo unos cuantos segundos con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos finalmente, tuvo que esperarse a que se aclimataran al lugar. Ahora ya no era de día, sino de noche. Y ya no estaba en el bosque que rodeaba la casa de Gennai, sino en una ciudad destruida.

- ¿D-Dónde estoy? – Miró a su alrededor.

Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver eran edificios en ruinas, algunos incluso parecía que se hubiesen derrumbando. El suelo estaba agrietado, las farolas casi no alumbraban, seguramente porque el suministro eléctrico de esa ciudad fallaba o estaba dañado. Lo que más le inquietaba no es que fuese de noche, si no que el cielo parecía estar cubierto por una capa oscura. O al menos eso le pareció.

- ¿Jijimon? – No obtuvo respuesta.

Empezó a caminar, teniendo que esquivar varias veces algunos escombros de edificios que se venían abajo. Era muy peligrosa toda esa zona. Tendría que ir con cuidado. Tras estar casi media hora caminando, finalmente llegó a un espacio abierto: un parque.

Se estaba empezando a preocupar, no había visto a nadie en todo ese tiempo. ¿Sería una ciudad fantasma? Incluso ese parque parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que no se usaba, puede que años, porque los columpios estaban oxidados. El viento balanceaba los estropeados asientos de los columpios, sujetos por unas oxidadas cadenas de hierro que chirriaban con fuerza con cada movimiento, generando un estrepitoso sonido bastante desagradable.

A pesar de lo desagradable que era ese sonido, Tai se los quedó mirando. Juraría que le sonaba, o más bien, que lo conocía. Salió de dudas al alzar la vista. Un bloque de apartamentos, que parecía mantenerse en pie de milagro porque le faltaba más de la mitad del edificio, se alzaba ante el parque. Eso sí que lo reconoció al instante, porque era el edificio donde su familia vivía.

- ¿P-Pero qué…? ¿Esto es… Odaiba?

No podía ser. Vale que el enfrentamiento contra Satanmon había dañado parte de la ciudad desde que todo comenzó, ¿pero tanto? Es más, su casa estaba bien cuando se marcharon de ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- ¿Q-Qué significa esto…?

- ¡Iaaaaaah!

El grito provenía del parque. De pronto apareció un enorme grupo de personas, corriendo histéricas. No sabía bien lo que ocurría, pero parecían estar huyendo de algo. Precavido, se escondió dentro de la locomotora, esperando que fuera de lo que fuese que les perseguía no le encontrase a él.

De entre las sombras de los árboles aparecieron varios látigos oscuros, que uno a uno fueron atrapando a toda la gente. Fue cuestión de segundos, no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Daba igual donde se escondieran, los acababa atrapando, aunque tuviese que atravesar un bloque de hormigón armado.

Un grupo de murciélagos se juntaron en el cielo, uniéndose y formando una silueta. Tai se tuvo que levantar para poder ver bien que era. Parecía una mezcla entre cuerpo humano y un diablo. Tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza, alzados hacía el cielo, alas de murciélago, garras en lugar de dedos en ambas extremidades, y una cola acababa en punta de flecha daba vueltas de un lado a otro. En cuanto a su parte humana, si piel blanca destacaba bastante con las prendas negras que cubrían levemente su cuerpo, únicamente algo que parecía un bikini cubría su bello y esbelto cuerpo, no llevaba más. El pelo que le salía de la cabeza era largo y liso, y le llegaba casi a la cintura, de un precioso y oscuro tono castaño.

Esa diablesa miró en la dirección donde estaba el tren. Tai se escondió. Estaba seguro que habían cruzado la mirada, tan solo por un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para ver sus feroces ojos rojizos, como rubís ensangrentados. Lo que más le aterraba era pensar en que había visto visiones. Solo había sido un par de segundos, pero estaba seguro de que esa persona era alguien que conocía muy bien.

"¿Kari? No, no puede ser…"

Se volvió a asomar, pensando que había visto visiones. La diablesa, o sea su hermana, había descendido a tierra, aterrizando con elegancia. Se dirigió al grupo de gente que acababa de capturar, que gritaban e imploraban que los dejase marchar.

- ¡Por favor, emperatriz! ¡No volveremos a escapar, se lo prometemos!

- Estúpidos humanos… no sois más que basura desechable… - su voz era dulce, así como terrorífica a la vez.

Tai ya no tenía ninguna duda, esa mujer medio humana medio diablo era su hermana Kari. Pero, ¿cómo es que ahora tenía ese aspecto? ¿Y emperatriz? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A dónde le había enviado Jijimon?

Kari iba a matar a uno de los humanos. Tai quería impedírselo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, algo cortó todos los látigos oscuros y los humanos quedaron libres. El responsable había sido WarGreymon. El niño se alegró de verlo, pero su alegría duró poco. El aspecto del digimon era horroroso. Toda su armadura estaba terriblemente agrietada, y casi parecía que no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Kari!

Un hombre, con barba y bigote, y el pelo mal peinado, apareció junto al digimon. Tai se quedó boquiabierto al verse así mismo, con un aspecto más adulto. Había crecido bastante, salvo por el peinado que lo llevaba igual. Y le había crecido algo de barba y bigote. Todo esto no hacía más que plantearle preguntas de dónde demonios estaba.

- ¡Kari, ya basta!

- ¿Otra vez tú? Eres un pesado, hermano…

- ¡Ya está bien de todo esto Kari! ¡¿No ves qué te están controlando? ¡Está no eres tú!

- Y sigues con esas tonterías… todo esto lo hago porque quiero. Soy la emperatriz de la oscuridad, y mi deber es esclavizar a la raza humana.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú eres una niña elegida, como yo y los demás! ¡Tienes qué-! – Tuvo que esquivar un rayo oscuro lanzado por su hermana. Parecía irritada.

- Deja de decir tantas estupideces… ¿quieres qué te mate como hice con nuestro hermano?

- ¡Kari!

La niña volvió a lanzar un rayo, WarGreymon iba a interponerse en el ataque, pero era demasiado lento. Su yo niño, escondido en la locomotora, vio su propia muerte con sus propios ojos. Su propia hermana le lanzó el golpe que acabó con su vida.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooo! – Gritó, no creyéndose lo que estaba viendo y cerrando los ojos.

Al volver a abrirlos, estaba de rodillas en la hierba, en un día de nuevo luminoso en un bosque.

- ¿Q-Qué ha…?

- Te he mostrado lo que pasará en el futuro. Más bien, lo que habéis conseguido que vaya a pasar.

Tai tragó saliva, nervioso. Su hermana, la que tanto adoraba ayudar a los demás y siempre se preocupaba por todos, ¿iba a ser la némesis de la humanidad? No, no podía ser cierto. Lo que era más, iba a ser quien acabase con la vida de sus dos hermanos a los que tanto quería. Eso tenía que haber sido alguna pesadilla provocada por su subconsciente.

- ¡No puede ser verdad! – Pegó un puñetazo en el suelo, negándose a creerlo.

- Puedes creerlo o no, pero es un hecho. Haber permitido hacer la transferencia entre esos dos contenedores ha provocado que la rueda del destino gire en nuestra contra. Habéis provocado el fin tanto del mundo digital como del humano.

- N-No puede ser…

- Por eso, la única solución es matarlos a ambos. Que sigan con vida es una grave amenaza. Así que te agradecería que no interfirieras.

De vuelta a la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermano tendido en cama, Tai se encontraba hundido y confuso. ¿Podía creer en lo que ese digimon había dicho? ¿De verdad su hermana iba a hacer todas esas cosas horribles? Por más que lo intentaba le costaba creer lo contrario, estaba incluso empezando a dudar de su propia hermana. Las imágenes que Jijimon le había hecho vivir en persona habían sido tan reales que no podía confiar en que fuera a pasar de otra manera.

- Kenji… ¿qué debo hacer…?

Preguntarle era una estupidez. Estaría durmiendo hasta váyase a saber cuándo, y eso si despertaba. Ojala abriera los ojos y le dijera que hacer. Una parte de él quería protegerles pero otra quería creer que lo que Jijimon había mostrado era el futuro de verdad, y eso le aterraba. No quería tener que enfrentarse contra su propia hermana.

- Jijimon te ha mostrado la profecía, ¿eh? – Comentó Ginnae, desde su mesa de trabajo.

- Si… y es… cierta, ¿verdad?

- Me temo que sí. Jijimon no suele profetizar cosas que vayan a pasar. Hasta la fecha nunca se ha equivocado.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Kamiya Kari será la némesis de toda la raza humana. Y muy posiblemente de los digimon – concluyó.

Tai apretó los puños. No se lo podía creer. Su hermana no podía ser así, era imposible. Era toda amabilidad, cariño, bondad y gentileza. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto? ¿Cómo hasta el punto de destruir a los humanos?

- Esperando a que Kenji abra los ojos no vas a conseguir nada.

- Seguro que el sabría que hacer… protegería a Kari por encima de todo, estoy seguro…

- Pero tú no eres él. Ni él es tú. Es más, ¿por qué quieres saber lo que haría él? Debes preguntarte que debes hacer tú. Acaso cuando tuviste que ocuparte de tu hermana durante su ausencia, ¿pensaste en lo que haría él?

Eso le hizo pensar. Al principio, cuando se marchó, sí que solía pensar en cómo actuaría su hermano para cuidar de su hermana pequeña. Sobre todo el día que casi se muere por su culpa. Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un hábito estar tan encima de su hermana que casi se había olvidado de la forma en la que actuaba su hermano mayor. Y en el mundo digimon había sido igual, no actuaba como creía que él lo haría. Actuaba según su propia conciencia.

- Eres tú quien debe saber que hacer ahora. Creer en la profecía es cosa tuya, y no debes plantearte que haría él si se enterase de esto. La cuestión es lo que harías tú.

- Y-Yo…

Los niños elegidos cayeron de rodillas ante Jijimon. Lo que acaban de ver les había dejado tan impactados que eran incapaces de moverse. El digimon se golpeó la espalda dolorida, cansado de usar tanto su poder para hacer ver a otros la profecía que solo el digimon había podido profetizar.

- ¿Lo entendéis ahora? Es por eso que los hermanos Kamiya deben morir.

- N-No puede ser… ¡no me creo que Kari-chan vaya a hacer eso! – Se levantó Sora, exaltada - . ¡Y mucho menos a Tai y Kenji!

- ¿Es que acaso no lo has visto, niña tonta? Matará a ambos, y es algo que no se puede evitar.

- ¡No me lo creo! ¡Ella jamás haría algo así!

- ¿Hacer… daño a Tai y… Kenji?

Sora palideció, girándose a la velocidad del rayo. Teniendo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta porque sus piernas aún no podían moverse bien, y con una mueca de pánico en su rostro, Kari miraba a sus amigos y al digimon que no conocía.

Tai tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no era capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión, lo que lo ponía nervioso por lo que caminaba de un lugar a otro en el pasillo. Sabía a la perfección lo que haría su hermano: si hacía falta se llevaría a rastras a Kari, pero jamás permitiría que ese digimon le pusiera un dedo encima. Si tenía que usar la fuerza la usaría, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Pero Tai… ¿qué quería hacer? Estaba tan confuso y perdido que no lograba llegar a ninguna parte. Una parte de él le decía que tenía que salvar a Kari y otra que debía hacer caso a Jijimon. Si todo estaba escrito como él decía, entonces, ¿la muerte de sus hermanos podría poner fin a todo? ¿Jamás pasaría el futuro que había visto? Pensar en ello le hizo sentirse muy mal, no sería capaz de vivir con eso en su conciencia. ¿Cómo les explicaría a sus padres que sus hermanos tenían que morir para salvar a la raza humana? Era absurdo.

- ¡Tai!

Sora, seguida por Biyomon y Gatomon, corría nerviosa. Parecía asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Es Kari! ¡Jijimon va a sacrificarla!

- ¡¿Qué?

Abrió una ventana y saltó al jardín. Su amiga y los digimon le siguieron. Sobre un altar de piedra, que seguramente habría invocado Jijimon, estaba tumbada su hermana, con el digimon a su lado. Sus amigos y compañeros digimon estaban allí, sin saber bien que hacer.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Jijimon?

- Hacer lo que se debe, Kamiya Taichi. La contenedora de la luz misma se ha ofrecido para el sacrificio.

- ¡¿Qué?

Kari, amarrada al atar, desvió la mirada. No se atrevía a mirar a su hermano a la cara.

- ¡Kari, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡No tienes que hacer esto!

- Da igual lo que le digas, ha tomado su decisión. Ha visto el futuro y sabe que es lo que pasará si no la sacrificamos.

- ¡¿Le has enseñado las imágenes del futuro? ¡¿Cómo has podido?

Iba a ir a por él. Odiaba a ese digimon por haberle mostrado esas cosas tan horribles a su hermana. Seguramente le habría lavado el cerebro para convencerla de que se sacrificase. Sus amigos iban a detenerlo, pero fue la voz de su propia hermana la que lo hizo.

- ¡Hermano, basta! – Le suplico.

Eso le pillo tan de sopetón que el niño no supo cómo reaccionar. Como una estatua, se quedó quieto, mirando a su hermana incrédulo. La niña le dirigió la mirada, estaba llorando.

- No quiero… no quiero… ¡no quiero qué todo el mundo sufra por mi culpa! ¡Tampoco os quiero matar a Kenji ni a ti! ¡No quiero hacer daño a nadie!

- P-Pero Kari… nosotros… ¡nosotros podemos protegerte! ¡Cómo hicimos cuando atacó Myotismon!

- ¿Y si viene otro en busca de lo que tengo dentro de mí? ¡No quiero que nadie tenga que sufrir ni morir por mi culpa! ¡No quiero que pase como cuando Wizardmon se sacrificó para protegerme! ¡No quiero perderos ni a Kenji ni a ti!

- K-Kari…

- Por eso… deja que Jijimon me mate… así al menos Kenji no tendrá que morir… y podréis derrotar a Satanmon. Si con mi vida puedo salvar millones, estoy contenta. Y dile a Kenji… que le agradezco haber sacrificado su vida para sellar a la luz de mi interior y salvarme a mí. No quería… que tuviera que pasar por todo eso… de haberlo sabido… le habría detenido.

"¡Maldito, ¿le ha dicho hasta eso?"

- ¡Kari, no! – Le suplicaba Gatomon, con ríos de lágrimas a los ojos.

La gata estaba dispuesta a todo por el bien de su compañera y amiga humana. Pero las normas en el mundo digimon consideraban una blasfemia atacar a Jijimon, el digimon más antiguo de todo el mundo digital. Hacerlo te tachaba de enemigo de todos los digimon. Era casi como el jefe de todos los digimon.

- No os preocupéis… - sonrió - . Estoy feliz de todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. No quiero que os sintáis mal, esto salvará muchas vidas.

Los niños elegidos no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. De verdad que estaba dispuesta a morir por salvar a los humanos y digimon. Estaba dispuesta a dar su vida para que no se cumpliera la profecía.

- Hazlo… por favor.

- Muy bien.

Jijimon alzó por encima de su cabeza el bastón, dispuesto a asestarle el golpe que acabaría con la vida de esa niña. Merecía su respeto, iba a dar su vida a cambio de salvar millones. Era una pena acabar con ella, pero no había otro remedio.

Para Tai todo se silenció. Sus amigos y los digimon gritaban el nombre de su hermana, pero no era capaz de oírlos. Estaba tan paralizado que no era capaz de oír nada. Es como si hubiera perdido por completo sus cinco sentidos. Lentamente, veía como el bastón de Jijimon iba descendiendo, dirigiéndose al corazón de su hermana.

Ante sus ojos se vio frente a su hermano, en la terraza de la casa de Izzy. Antes de partir al mundo digital habían tenido una pequeña charla. El niño pensaba que no se había disculpado apropiadamente con él por haberlo tachado de cobarde, sin comprender porque se había negado en un principio a someterse a la transferencia.

- ¿Aún le estás dando vueltas a eso? Olvídalo, ¿quieres? – Le dijo.

- Pero, Kenji…

- Además, debes estar pendiente más de Kari que de mí. Tanto si sale bien, como si sale mal, serás tú quien se tendrá que ocupar de ella. Yo ya no estaré allí para poder ayudaros en el combate.

- Si sale bien podrás ayudarnos… estoy seguro de que si, de otra manera, pero…

- Claro – se rió - . Un hermano mayor debe velar por los pequeños, ¿verdad? Y eso es lo que tú debes hacer por Kari, aunque yo siga aquí. Como siempre has hecho. Porque eres su hermano mayor.

- Kenji…

- Da igual lo que pase o quien sea el enemigo, debemos protegerla. Que sea la "luz" me importa bien poco. Es mi hermana, y nada va a cambiar eso. ¿No crees?

De vuelta al presente, el bastón de Jijimon ya casi estaba a punto de atravesar el pecho de la niña. Esta había cerrado los ojos, y sonreía. Alguna lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Estaba feliz, iba a salvar a mucha gente con su vida. Eso incluía a sus hermanos, a los que tanto quería y amaba. Esperaba que no se sintieran culpables por su muerte. En sus pensamientos se despedía de ellos.

La sangre saltó en la barba canosa del digimon. Las niñas gritaron mientras apartaban la mirada, no podían verlo.

- Deberíais mirar bien, chicas – les aconsejó Apollo, que en ningún momento había apartado la mirada.

Las chicas lo miraron, desconcertadas. Al mirar de nuevo al altar, se llevaron una sorpresa. La sangre no había saltado del pecho de Kari, sino de la mano de Tai, que había detenido el bastón justo antes de que le diese a la niña.

- ¡T-Tai! – Exclamó su hermana.

Jijimon hacía presión con el bastón, pero era inútil, ese niño tenía más fuerza de lo que pesaba.

- Maldito… ¿es qué acaso quieres provocar la destrucción de todo el mundo? ¡¿No te ha quedado claro lo que ocurrirá si esta niña sigue viviendo?

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Encontraremos la manera de evitarlo!

- No seas loco, mocoso. El destino no se puede cambiar, está escrito. Había varios caminos, y habéis elegido el más oscuro de todo. ¡La rueda ya está girando!

- ¡El destino no lo escribe nadie ni tampoco las profecías tienen porque cumplirse siempre! ¡Si hace falta luchar para siempre por proteger a Kari lo haré, y de buen grado!

- H-Hermano…

- Kari… sé que te sientes culpable… culpable de que tengamos que luchar y arriesgar nuestras vidas por ti. Pero, quiero que sepas… que no lo hacemos por compasión, ni porque nos apetece ni tampoco porque seas esa maldita "luz"… ¡es porque te queremos! ¡Tanto Kenji como yo te queremos!

Con mirada triste, Kari miraba el rostro de su hermano, cuyos ojos mostraban súplica de que creyese en sus palabras. Claramente le estaba diciendo que recapacitara.

- Kenji no arriesgó su vida para sellar a la "luz" por frustrar los planes de Satanmon… ¡lo hizo porque te quería! ¡Quería que siguieras viviendo! Y yo… yo… ¡yo también quiero que sigas viva! ¡Y si tengo que arriesgar también mi vida para lograrlo lo haré, pero jamás permitiré que sacrifiques tú la tuya!

- Tai… - Sora sonrió ante la determinación de su amigo.

Estaba feliz. El Tai que conocía finalmente había vuelto. El regreso de Kenji lo había trastocado un poco, eliminando ese valor y esa determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pero ahora por fin había vuelto a ser el de antes.

Jijimon se alejó del altar de un salto. Tai desató a su hermana y se dieron un abrazo. Jijimon no era capaz de comprender la locura que ese niño estaba cometiendo. Estaba atrayendo el apocalipsis con cada nuevo acto que decía. Le daba pena, porque era un niño elegido y quien había llevado al grupo a la victoria en la batalla contra Apocalymon, pero tenía que eliminar a la contenedora de la luz como fuese. No podía permitir que la emperatriz de la oscuridad naciese.

- ¡El destino está escrito chico y si he de matarte para lograr evitar el futuro apocalíptico al que nos estáis arrastrando lo haré!

Jijimon lanzó un rayo fugaz de energía contra Tai y Kari, dispuesto a destruirlos a los dos. El chico cubrió a su hermana con su propio cuerpo para protegerla. En ese momento, en su pecho comenzó a brillar un sol anaranjado.

- ¡Tai!

Agumon corría para proteger a su compañero humano. En un instante se vio envuelto por una luz anaranjada y lleno de energía, que le permitió digievolucionar en WarGreymon. Usando el escudo de su espalda, logró para el rayo de Jijimon a tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué?

Como el resto de niños elegidos, Tai se sorprendió al ver a WarGreymon. Se percató entonces que en su pecho estaba brillando el emblema que lo caracterizaba: el valor.

Se suponía que los habían sacrificado para salvar el mundo digital y sellar las puertas que conectaban ambos mundos. Entonces, ¿cómo había digievolucionado Agumon?

- No sabéis lo que hacéis… estáis arrastrándonos a todos a la destrucción.

- El futuro es algo que nosotros construimos con nuestras propias manos, no se puede predecir.

- Estás tan loco como tu compañero humano. Pero si tengo que destruiros a todos para evitar ese futuro… ¡lo haré!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una guadaña atravesó el pecho del digimon. La sorpresa de los niños elegidos se demostró en sus ojos. Nadie se esperaba eso, ni el propio digimon que hizo lo posible por mantenerse firme, y lo logró gracias al bastón.

- No podemos permitir que hagas eso, Jijimon.

Flotando en el cielo, estaba Dark Phantomon, mirando con furia al digimon anciano.

- T-Tú…

El digimon fantasma tiró de la cadena unida a la guadaña y la recuperó, soltando una risotada fantasmal.

- E-Esto… es como profetice… mi muerte… La rueda del destino… ya no puede ser detenida…

Su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente, convirtiéndose en datos que flotaban en el aire. Antes de desaparecer por completo, el digimon se desplomó.

Mientras reía, el fantasma digimon sacó de su capa una pequeña lámpara antigua, como esas de aceite que los niños habían visto en los libros de historia. En su interior una vela negra se derretía por culpa de la llama del mismo color. Abrió el recipiente y los datos del digimon fueron consumidos por la llama negra, que se hizo más grande.

WarGreymon se lanzó al ataque, pero el digimon lo esquivó sin ningún problema, riéndose.

- Ya llegará el tiempo en que nos veamos las caras, niños elegidos. Hasta la próxima…

Desapareció, continuando riéndose con ese tonito fantasmal. Tai y sus amigos no comprendían nada. ¿Por qué ese digimon oscuro no les había plantado cara? ¿Acaso no era aliado de Satanmon? Lo que es más, ¿qué demonios era esa lámpara que había usado para quemar los datos de Jijimon? Todo había sido muy extraño.

El resto del día avanzó sin problemas. Tai, Kari y Sora permanecieron todo el tiempo al lado de Kenji, esperando a que despertase. Fue bien entrada la noche, cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

Una mueca de asco apareció en su cara, debido a la luz de la lámpara que tenía sobre él. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces y entrecerrar los ojos para ver algo.

- ¡Hermanito!

Miro a un lado. Kari, que no llegaba de pie a la mesa, hacía lo posible por mantenerse en suspensión para ver a su hermano.

- ¿Sabes que ver la cara de una princesa sonriente, con carita de ángel, nada más despertarme es lo mejor que podía pasarme?

La niña se ruborizó levemente, halagada por el cumplido. Kenji la cogió en brazos y la puso encima de él. Estaba demasiado débil para poder levantarse de momento, pero aún le quedaba algo de fuerza para poder agarrar a su hermana.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Tras verte a ti? Genial.

- Tonto… - se le volvieron a encender las mejillas - ¿Sabes qué? ¡Todo ha ido bien! ¡Estamos curados!

- ¿De verdad? – Miró a Ginnae, que asintió.

- ¡Ahora por fin podemos vivir de nuevo los tres juntos otra vez! – Gritó de alegría rodeando el cuello de su hermano, con un fuerte abrazo.

- Oh… ¿voy a tener que ponerme celosa? – Preguntó Sora con tono molesto.

Sora lo miró directamente a la cara, con una mirada un poco furtiva. Eso hizo sonreír a su novio.

- Pues… estarías muy guapa si así fuera.

La niña le sacó la lengua en respuesta a su cumplido. Tai sonrió feliz de ver que su hermano seguía tan payaso como siempre. Habían acordado no contarle nada de lo ocurrido. Era lo mejor. Igual Diablomon tenía alguna idea de lo que había pasado, pero eso tendría que esperar. Hasta que Kenji no se recuperase del todo, no podrían volver al mundo humano a plantarle cara a Satanmon. Y tampoco sabía cómo hablar con el digimon.

Con la ayuda de Ginnae, Kenji se sentó en la cama. Aprovechó para estirar brazos y piernas. Había estado durmiendo todo un día, tenía todo su cuerpo entumecido. Pero no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para echar a andas. Ganas no le faltaban, tenía la espalda destrozada de haber estado tanto tiempo tumbado. Entonces miró a su hermano. Tai le devolvió la mirada. Por un instante, solo fue un cruce de miradas, pero Tai pudo sentir como si su hermano estuviera buscando su subconsciente, sabiendo que algo le ocultaba.

- Tai, ¿puedes venir un momento? – Le pidió, serio.

Algo asustado, pensando en que había sido capaz de leer en sus recuerdos y averiguar todo lo que había pasado con Jijimon. Aun así, se acercó hasta él.

- ¿Qué qui-?

Eso le pillo de sorpresa. Su hermano lo abrazo, con fuerza pero con calidez. El mediano de los Kamiya no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ni recordaba la última vez que se dio un abrazo con su hermano mayor.

- ¿K-Kenji…?

- No sé porque… pero algo me dice que debo darte las gracias por algo. Y no sé lo que es… espero que no te importe.

- Para nada… - respondió sincero.

También lo abrazó, sintiendo su calor. Quizás fuera la primera vez en años que los dos hermanos intercambiaban un abrazo así. A ninguno de los dos le molestaba.

Igual Kenji no había averiguado lo ocurrido, pero es posible que su subconsciente escuchase las dudas que había tenido Tai. A fin de cuentas, fueron sus palabras lo que le hicieron aclarar sus pensamientos.

Daba igual quien fuera el enemigo. Daba igual si era la "luz" o lo que fuese. Kari era su hermana, y la quería. Y la protegería de quien fuera. O más bien, la protegerían, los dos juntos.


	40. Descanso antes de la batalla final

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**DESTINO**

**DESCANSO ANTES DE LA BATALLA FINAL**

Primero dio un par de puñetazos al aire, seguido de una patada circular. Tras estar tantas horas dormido, y haber descansado toda la noche, notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido. Pero por fin parecía estar bien, eso le alegró.

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Ya está el desayuno!

- ¡Voy!

La niña se volvió a meter en casa de Gennai, desapareciendo de su vista. Kenji se secó el sudor con la toalla. Un poco de ejercicio matutino le sentaba genial, y se encontraba como nunca. Los dolores producidos por los ataques habían desaparecido, e incluso creía que podía hacer cosas increíbles que solo hacían los protagonistas de los mangas.

También notaba muy tranquilo a Diablomon. En el tiempo que lo conocía, no le había sentido nunca tan calmado y en paz. Casi parecía que estuviera durmiendo en su interior. Le daba tanta pena despertarlo que pasó de preguntarle como se sentía. El digimon no le gustaba mucho ser despertado mientras dormía, que generalmente solía ser por el día, salvo cuando había que luchar, claro.

La digievolución en Lucifermon era algo que ni el mismo Kenji ni Diablomon se esperaban. Mientras se derrumbaba el edificio, en lo único que pensaba el chico era en salvar a Sora, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya habían digievolucionado en un nuevo digimon. Y la sensación de poder no era nada desagradable. Ahora tenían una forma de derrotar a Satanmon, y estaba deseando regresar al mundo humano para hacerlo.

Ya sentado en la mesa, Gennai y Ginnae habían preparado unos platos variados, tanto para digimon como humanos. Al contrario que los niños elegidos, esos ancianos, que parecían gemelos salvo por sus ropas, no necesitaban comer para sobrevivir, algo que llamaba mucho la atención de Izzy. Sus cuerpos estaban formados de datos, como los de los digimon pero ellos si que comían. Y para sorpresa del más curioso de los niños elegidos, ni ellos mismos podían darle una explicación de porque no daban un bocado.

Kari termino de comerse el sanwich untado con crema de plátano de muy buena gana. Al verle los labios manchados aún con la crema amarilla, Tai se los limpió con una servilleta.

- ¡Ay, para! Puedo hacerlo yo sola – protestó, avergonzada.

- Tampoco te pongas así.

- No me gusta que me hagas eso, me avergüenzas…

- Pues bien que mamá te lo tiene que hacer a menudo.

La niña se cruzó de brazos, sonrojada y con los mofletes hinchados. Esto le robo varias risas a sus amigos y familiares.

- Bueno, habrá que volver al mundo real, ¿no? – Comentó Kenji.

Todos se callaron de golpe, generando un silencio muy pesado. Se le quedaron mirando.

- ¿Vas a ir a por Satanmon? – Preguntó Apollo, mirándolo seriamente.

- Ahora que Diablomon puede digievolucionar en un digimon con poder sagrado podremos derrotarle. No hará falta ni que intervengan los niños elegidos. Bastaría con que fuéramos tú y yo solos.

- ¡E-Espera! – Cortó su hermano - ¡¿Nos vas a dejar de lado?

- Satanmon es demasiado peligroso, Tai. Y si Agumon no puede digievolucionar al nivel Hiper Campeón nos servirá de poco en la batalla.

- ¡Pero él si que puede! ¡Ayer mismo él-!

Un tiró de la camiseta le detuvo. Su hermana negó con la cabeza. Era verdad, habían acordado no mencionarle nada de lo ocurrido con Jijimon y lo de la profecía. Quizás su hermano ya lo supiera, por como actuó la anterior noche, abrazándolo de golpe. De algún modo, sentía como que su hermano sabía todo lo que había pasado, o que por lo menos había escuchado sus dudas. Igual solo fue su subconsciente, pero Tai prefería verlo del otro modo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- N-No, nada… de todas formas, Kenji. No sabes si podrás volver a digievolucionar en Lucifermon.

- Mmm… si, es verdad – cruzó los brazos, pensativo.

Desde que había despertado no lo había vuelto a probar. Como Diablomon llevaba todo ese tiempo dormido, igual no podía digievolucionar y fue una simple casualidad surgida por el momento. Tenía ganas de despertarlo y hacer la prueba, pero tenía sus dudas. ¿Qué pasaría si durante su combate contra Satanmon no podía volver a transformarse en Lucifermon? Lo tendrían crudo.

- Si quieres por mi vamos a por él, no me importa. Pero poco puedo hacer como Raquetmon. Y ya sabemos que no puedo digievolucionar al nivel Mega.

- Si… eso es un problema como nos metamos en líos.

- ¿Eh? – Mimi frunció el ceño - ¿Es qué tú emblema tampoco funciona, Apollo-san?

- No es eso. Yo nunca he tenido emblema. No soy un niño elegido, solo un prototipo. Nunca he podido digievolucionar al nivel Mega por más que lo he intentado.

- Hablando de eso… ¿tú no tienes uno, Kenji?

Todos se quedaron mirando al mayor de los Kamiya que ese momento estaba dando un trago al zumo de oliva blava.

- ¿Mm? – Parpadeó - . Yo tampoco soy un niño elegido, Tai.

- Pero tienes un dispositivo digital, ¿no?

- Si, tengo uno, pero el primer modelo. Un prototipo.

- ¿Primer modelo? – Preguntaron a la vez los niños elegidos.

- Eso puedo responderlo yo – se sentó Ginnae al lado de Kenji - . Antes de que tuviéramos la idea de los niños elegidos, probamos a unir digimon con humanos. Desgraciadamente, todos los experimentos fracasaron.

- Salvo Apollo-san – señaló Mimi.

- Si… y eso no lo sabíamos, mira por donde. Pensábamos que todos los niños usados en ese proyecto murieron.

- Ya ves que no – en el tono de Apollo, Kenji notó cierta hostilidad.

- Ejem… por lo que ante el fracaso empezamos a enfrascarnos en el proyecto niño elegido. Pero había un problema, y es que ni Apocalymon ni Satanmon quería eso. Por suerte, la ayuda de Diablomon nos hizo avanzar bastante. Desgraciadamente, uno de los laboratorios fue atacado y Diablomon fue eliminado, o eso pensé hasta que lo encontré a Kenji en el mundo humano.

- Pero, ¿cómo llegó usted al mundo humano? – Quiso saber Tai, quien pensaba que las únicas formas de llegar al mundo humano era creando puertas, tal y como hizo Myotismon.

- Al contrario que Gennai y mis compañeros, yo estaba trabajando en los dispositivos digitales, cuando un modelo antiguo se activo. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta aparecí en el mundo humano. No me costó hacerme pasar por médico y fue cuando conocí a Kenji. Lo encontré gracias a su dispositivo digital.

- De alguna forma, estaba vinculado a Diablomon – continuó Kenji - . Pero no tuve nunca un emblema. Para vosotros, no soy más que una ayuda extra.

- Nos has ayudado mucho, hermanito. Eres uno más de nosotros – le corrigió Kari - . Como Apollo-san.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Se señaló, sorprendido.

- Claro que si – lo abrazó Mimi - . Aunque no tengas un emblema ni un dispositivo digital eres nuestro amigo y también un niño elegido para nosotros.

- Mimi…

Al caer la noche, definitivamente decidieron regresar. Aparecieron de nuevo en casa de Izzy, donde los padres de este y Susumu Kamiya ya los estaban esperando con impaciencia. Feliz de ver a sus tres hijos bien, la señora Kamiya los abrazó a la vez, sin poder evitar que lágrimas de felicidad brotaran de sus ojos.

- Mamá… nos vas a ahogar… - se quejaron Tai y Kenji que notaban como les faltaba la respiración.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Ginnae? ¿Finalmente ya no hay peligro? – Les preguntó, soltándolos.

- No – respondió Kenji con una sonrisa alegre - . Por fin estamos curados.

De nuevo, volvió a abrazar a sus hijos, en especial a su hijo mayor y a su hija. Pensar que finalmente no habría peligro para ninguno de los dos llenó su corazón de felicidad. Cuando todo terminase por fin volverían a ser una familia completa, tras pasar tantas penalidades. Toda una vida llena de preocupaciones y sufrimiento al pensar que algo les pasaría a sus hijos y por fin todo eso había terminado. Era una enorme alegría. Mientras los mayores preparaban la cena, los niños elegidos se reunieron en el salón, para decidir como atacarían.

- Tampoco sabemos como esta la situación… quizás un ataque directo sería lo mejor – aconsejó Kenji - . No creo que se esperen que ataquemos tan pronto.

- ¿Podrás digievolucionar en Lucifermon?

- Mañana lo veremos, Tai.

- Yo intentaré ponerme en contacto con los demás. No creo que Satanmon los haya capturado

- Te lo dejamos a ti, Izzy. Habrá que montar guardia por si acaso…

- Dejad que me ocupe yo – se ofreció Apollo - . Vosotros sois los únicos capaces de terminar con Satanmon, será mejor que estéis descansados.

- Gracias, Apollo-san. Aunque esperaba que pudiéramos pasar la noche juntos… - le guiñó un ojo con voz sensual, lo que puso nervioso al joven.

- P-Para otro momento, Mimi…

- En ese caso, a descansar para mañana.

Matt entró corriendo en el edificio mientras cargaba con su hermano, seguido por Joe. Había sido casualidad que los hubiera visto desde el ventanal del despacho de su padre, cuando intentaban cruzar la calle y eran interceptados por unos Bakemon. Luchar estando en un territorio enemigo tan controlado, diez veces más que con Myotismon, era una locura.

Gracias a dios, los edificios de las cadenas de televisión se construían usualmente como un laberinto, para permitir a las estrellas escapar de sus fans. Las escaleras que subían a los pisos superiores eran distribuidas de forma irregular, para que no siguieran de un piso a otro, como pasaba en las viviendas habituales. Del mismo modo, habían muchas puertas con insignias falsas de estrellas de la tele que daban a almacenes, para despistar a los curiosos que lograban colarse.

Un fan, un fisgón o incluso un nuevo trabajador se perdería allí dentro en cuestión de segundos. No era el caso de Matt. Había ido cientos de veces acompañando a su padre y se conocía todo el edificio como la palma de su mano. Eso les permitió esquivar a los Bakemon sin problemas y llegar hasta el despacho. Con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Joe no tuvo problemas para tratar mejor la torcedura de Tk.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Tk? – Como siempre, Matt no podía evitar preocuparse por su hermano. Aunque ya sabía que había madurado mucho en ese último año, más de lo que imaginaba.

- Si… ¿sabéis algo de los otros?

Matt negó con la cabeza, lo que entristeció al niño.

- ¿Le has mandado un e-mail a Izzy? Seguro que lleva encima su portátil.

- ¿Un e-mail? ¿Qué es eso? – Matt miró a su amigo.

De ordenadores no es que entendiera mucho, y sabía que tenía que ponerse al día porque las nuevas tecnologías avanzaban a un ritmo vertiginoso. Simplemente no le había dado tiempo, por muy a excusa barata que eso pudiera sonar. Era la verdad.

- Señor, ¿podría mandarle un correo electrónico a un amigo?

- Supongo que si… la señal red aún debería estar operativa.

- Pues bien, mándelo a esta dirección. Es…

De no ser por la barrera digital, Kari no podría estar dando los gritos que daba, fruto de la risa por las cosquillas que le hacía Kenji. Estaban en el baño de la casa donde su hermano mayor había pasado la otra noche, aprovechando para darse un buen baño caliente.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡B-B-Basta, hermanito… basta! – No paraba de rogarle que se detuviera, pero eso hacía que los dedos de Kenji, veloces como el rayo, se movieran de un lado a otro en su barriga.

- ¡Por más que me lo pidas no voy a parar! ¡Soy el monstruo de las cosquillas!

- ¡N-No, ya basta! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Incluso desde la terraza los podían oír. Por suerte la barrera digital también bloqueaba cualquier sonido, así que no podrían detectarlos. Aún así Tai y Sora no podían evitar pensar que eran demasiado ruidosos. Pero en el fondo les comprendían, ahora tenían un motivo para estar felices, ya que no iban a morir por culpa de esa extraña "enfermedad". Por fin podrían vivir una vida como el resto de sus amigos y chicos de su edad.

- Se lo pasaban bien, ¿eh?

- ¿No deberías estar dentro con ellos, Tai?

- Nah… estoy seguro que Kenji preferiría si fueras tu… - se apoyó sobre la barandilla, algo desanimado al decir eso.

- ¡N-No digas tonterías! – Se ruborizó.

- Vamos… ya sé que lo vuestro va en serio Sora. No trates de ocultarlo.

La chica guardo silencio. El regreso de Kenji y la partida al mundo digital para realizar la transferencia que sellaría la "luz" no les había dado tiempo a ambos de hablar de su relación. En algunas ocasiones, la niña había deseado de verdad lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo, para así olvidarse de Kenji. El amor que sentía por él era lo que se lo había impedido. Y su vuelta, eso había cortado toda posibilidad de entablar una relación que no simple amistad.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó, triste.

- Sabía que pasaría en cuanto vi a Kenji de nuevo, así que no te preocupes. No es que odie a mi hermano ni nada por el estilo, pero envidio la suerte que tiene…

- ¿Suerte? – Frunció el ceño, interrogante.

- Te tiene a ti como su novia, Kari lo adora, y en cuanto mi… tampoco soy capaz de pensar en volver a separarme de él. No sé, es raro… antes podía tomar mis propias decisiones, como cuando estábamos en el mundo digital. Ahora, solo puedo pensar en que haría si fuese él.

- ¿En serio? Ayer no lo parecía… actuaste de una forma muy distinta a como lo hubiese hecho Kenji… o eso creo.

- ¿Ah, si?

- En mi opinión, se habría transformado en Diablomon y se hubiera cargado a Jijimon con solo oír que iba a sacrificar a Kari-chan.

- S-Si… tienes razón… ni le habría dado tiempo a Jijimon a explicarse – afirmó, riéndose por lo bajo.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que su hermano se marchó, pero a su regreso Tai creía conocerlo lo suficiente para saber como actuaría. Tanto si era Kari, como si era él, jamás permitiría que nadie les pusiese un dedo encima. Acabaría con todo aquel que se atreviese a hacerles daño. Seguramente, habría matado a Jijimon solo por el hecho de pretender sacrificar a Kari.

Tal y como habían acordado, no le dijeron nada con respecto a lo de la profecía, el ataque de Jijimon ni mucho menos la misteriosa conducta de Dark Phantomon. Igual al menos deberían decirle todo al respecto de la profecía, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Se la creería? ¿Podrían ocultarle mucho tiempo lo que había pasado? Kari había prometido no decirle nada si Tai estaba de acuerdo. No querían preocuparlo. A la niña le daba miedo pensar que Kenji podía cometer una locura para evitar que se cumpliese la profecía, como quitarse la vida. Era disparatado, pero a Tai tampoco le costaba ver a su hermano haciendo eso.

- ¿Sabes…? Quitando todo lo que ha pasado… creo que nunca hubiese tenido posibilidad de luchar contra mi hermano por tu corazón, Sora.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- La verdad es que… creo que vosotros dos estabais destinados a estar juntos.

- ¿A-A qué viene eso, Tai…?

- Igual no lo recuerdas pero… cuando estábamos en el jardín de infancia, el día que Kari nació, fuimos al hospital para verla. ¿Te va sonando? Kenji estaba hospitalizado en aquella época por culpa de uno de sus "ataques".

- Pues… - de golpe, algunas imágenes borrosas volvieron a su mente, como cuando recordó lo que ocurrió cinco años atrás en Hikarigaoka. Eran confusas, y poco claras. Pero lo bastante fuertes como para darse cuenta de que sabía de lo que Tai le estaba hablando.

- ¿Sora? ¡Sora!

- ¿E-Eh? ¿Si?

- ¿Qué te pasa? De pronto te has quedado como ida.

- N-No, nada… sobre eso que has dicho…

- Ah, no me hagas caso… si no te acuerdas no pasa nada. Ya hacéis una buena pareja.

Tai se despidió, para irse a la cama. Sabía que Kari iba a querer dormir con su hermano mayor, así que pintaba bien poco en esa casa. Sora se quedaría, por supuesto, aunque no sabía como iban a organizarse. De todas formas se tenía que quedar a la fuerza, en casa de los padres de Izzy ya estaban bastante completos.

Entró en la casa, Kenji y Kari ya estaban en la habitación, de nuevo vestidos. Su hermano mayor ayudaba a Kari a secarse el pelo, ante la queja de la niña, porque lo hacía de una forma muy brusca.

- Ay… Kenji, tienes que hacerlo así, mira – Sora lo sustituyo y le secó el pelo a Kari. Luego la ayudó a peinarse.

- Gracias, Sora-san.

- De nada. En fin… ¿y cómo nos las apañamos para dormir?

- Podemos usar la cama de matrimonio y meternos los tres, ¿no?

- ¿Vamos a dormir los tres juntos? – Sora se sorprendió. Pensaba que le tocaría dormir en una cama aparte.

- Kari ha insistido mucho en eso – se explicó Kenji señalando a la niña.

- A mi me gustaría mucho, Sora-san. Como cuando estuvimos en América. ¿No quieres?

- N-No – negó con la cabeza - . Claro que si, es que me has sorprendido, Kari-chan. Pensé que querrías a Kenji para ti solita.

- También podemos compartirlo – sugirió la niña sonriente - . Hay suficiente para las dos, ¿no? También podríamos llamar a Tai, me da pena que duerma solo…

- Hablando de él, ¿dónde está? Pensé que vendría a dormir a esta casa.

- Creo que ha decidido dejarnos solos…

- ¿Oh, en serio? Mmmm… mejor voy a buscar a ese cabezota. Iros metiendo en la cama, chicas.

- ¡Vale! – Kari fue la primera en dirigirse a la habitación de matrimonio.

Mientras Sora veía marchar a Kenji, se preguntaba porque Tai había dicho eso minutos antes. En su corazón y sus recuerdos había algo borroso y confuso que era incapaz de recordar, pero tenía que ver con él, lo sabía. Pero, ¿por qué no conseguía acordarse como ella quisiera? Se golpeó con un capón así misma. Era una estupidez pensar en esas cosas ahora. Al día siguiente tenía una batalla importante y tenía que descansar. Ya le preguntaría a Tai de lo que quería decir con eso.

Apollo terminó de devorar el bocadillo vegetal que Mimi le había llevado. No había tardado ni tres minutos en comérselo en cuatro bocados. La niña lo miraba alucinada.

- ¡Eres increíble, Apollo-san!

- Es que todo lo que preparas tú está muy bueno.

- ¡Ay, no me agasajes así! – Se ruborizó la niña, derritiéndose como un flan.

- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Mañana será un día muy duro. Y seguro que Palmon te estará esperando. Los digimon vigilarán los niveles inferiores mientras yo me ocupó de mirar todo desde la azotea.

- ¿No te ha tocado el peor sitio, Apollo-san?

- Raquetmon es un digimon que ataca usando un fuerte ángulo de visión. Puedo saber lo que pasa en todo el edificio sin problemas.

- ¡Eres increíble! – Lo abrazó y luego lo besó con fuerza, lo que sorprendió al muchacho que no se lo esperaba - . Para que te acuerdes de mí hasta la mañana siguiente…

- Me sería imposible olvidarme de ti.

La niña se marchó, usando el ascensor para bajar más rápido al piso de casa de Izzy. Cuando desapareció en la oscuridad, Apollo se acarició los labios. Había probado tantos labios de distintas chicas, que por primera vez encontraba unos que le parecían cálidos de verdad.

- ¿Te divierte jugar con esa humana?

A su espalda apareció la figura de Dark Phantomon, riendo estrepitosamente de forma fantasmal, como hacía siempre desde que lo conocía.

- No es asunto tuyo – le respondió seco.

- Jijiji… da igual. Pronto todo este mundo estará controlado por el amo Satanmon y los humanos serán destruidos. Es normal que te quieras entretener un poquito con una humana.

- Supongo. ¿Está listo el amo Satanmon?

- En cuánto tengas al contenedor de la luz estaremos listos…

- En ese caso mañana a primera hora, díselo al amo.

- Muy bien.

Y con la sonrisita fantasmal, desapareció tal y como había aparecido, desvaneciéndose. A Apollo le ponía enfermo ese digimon, pero que le iba a hacer. Era la mano derecha de su amo y señor Satanmon.

Se asomó al borde, pudiendo ver, gracias a las habilidades de Raquetmon, perfectamente a Kenji dirigiéndose a la casa, que estaban usando como refugio, junto a su hermano Tai. Seguramente se irían a dormir. Apollo lo sentía en el alma, pues Kenji era su mejor amigo. Del mismo modo que pensar en Mimi lo destrozaba por dentro por lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente. Esperaba poder actuar antes de que se dieran cuenta de su traición. Le iba a resultar difícil, pues hasta donde sabía Kari iba a dormir con sus hermanos. Y seguramente Sora también estaría allí.

Luego estaba el problema de los digimon. Quien más le preocupaba era Gatomon. No estaría durmiendo con Kari, pero si vigilándola de cerca. Si fuera de nivel básico como el resto no sería problema, pero era una digimon de nivel campeón y una poderosa barrera a tener en cuenta. Tenía que actuar con cautela para no ser descubierto.

- Mañana… se acabará todo.

El siguiente episodio será el último, no del fanfic tranquilos, antes de navidad pues quiero hacer un especial para dicha fecha que "tendrá" relación con la historia en cierta medida por así decirlo, pero me hacía ilusión que mi personaje creado "Kenji" pasase la navidad con sus dos hermanos pequeños.

Espero no os importe ^^.


	41. Traición

**CAPÍTULO 41**

**TRAICIÓN**

**APARECEN LOS CINCO SEÑORES DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Sora caminaba por el largo pasillo del hospital junto a Tai, bien cogiditos de la mano para no separarse. Su madre acababa de dar a luz, y el chico le había pedido que le acompañase al hospital para conocer a su nueva hermanita. Estaba muy ilusionado.

- Tai-kun… ¿no sería mejor preguntar?

- No te preocupes, mi padre me dijo donde es. Ahora tenemos que…

Una marabunta de personas aparecieron por una puerta, echándoseles encima. No querían, pero el ser tan pequeños no les permitía moverse bien entre las piernas de la gente, por lo que acabaron separándose. En la primera esquina que pudo, Sora se escabulló. Por fin, tras un buen rato pasándolo mal, pudo respirar aliviada. Había pasado mucho miedo.

Miró a su alrededor. Solo había un largo y estrecho pasillo mal iluminado. Eso la asustó, no le gustaban los hospitales. Desde que vio una película donde un médico empezaba a matar a sus pacientes, esos sitios la ponían nerviosa. Incluso tenía pánico cuando iban solo para ponerle una inyección. Muchos le decían que a sus cinco años de edad ya era para que fuera más valiente, pero le daba igual. Esas cosas le provocaban terror.

Iba a darse prisa en volver al pasillo más iluminado cuando oyó algo parecido a unos llantos. No quería adentrarse en ese pasillo, pero lo hizo. Fue siguiendo el sonido del llanto hasta llegar a una puerta con el número 407 grabado sobre el marco. Aún no sabía leer, pero ya sabía quién estaba en esa habitación. Había venido algunas veces con Tai a ver a esa persona, y para nada le extraño sentir una terrible sensación de desesperación y, sobre todo, la oscuridad de las sombras que asomaban por los bordes de la puerta.

No le gustaba la persona que estaba tras esa puerta, incluso le daba miedo. Sin embargo, abrió la puerta. Las cortinas estaban corridas, las persianas levantadas, y no era suficiente la iluminación de la calle como para iluminar esa habitación. Sobre la cama, encogido con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, un niño, de unos tres años mayor que Sora, de pelo castaño corto y piel blanquecina, lloraba.

- ¿E-Estás bien…?

El cruce de miradas tan solo duró un segundo, pero fue suficiente como para asustar a la niña. Ese ojo que había visto, tan solo un segundo, le pareció frío y diabólico, e incluso con un profundo resentimiento. Tenía muchas ganas de irse de esa habitación.

- ¿N-No vas… no vas a ir a ver tu hermanita…? Tai ha venido y… dice que va a ser muy guapa…

- No quiero verla… - respondió secamente.

- Pero… si es tu hermanita y…

- ¡He dicho que no quiero verla! – El grito repentino asustó a Sora.

La niña sintió el impulsó de salir corriendo y marcharse de allí. Pero había algo que se lo impedía. Aparte del miedo que le daba estar ante esa persona, el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, era como si algo le dijera que debía quedarse allí.

- ¿Por qué…? – Preguntó, sin acercarse mucho a la cama para salir corriendo si era necesario.

- ¿Para qué? A mis padres no les importo nada… les viene mejor dejarme metido en este maldito hospital… cuando la lleven a casa pasarán de mi como cuando vino Tai…

- Eso no es verdad. Todos los padres quieren a sus hijos.

- Los míos no. Solo les importan Tai y ahora esa mocosa… si antes venían poco a verme ahora ya ni se acordarán de mí.

- ¡No digas eso! Si no te quisieras no estarías en este hospital para curarte, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué sentido tiene curarme si no soy capaz ni de pasar dos días fuera de estas cuatro paredes?

El chico levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Su mirada estaba bastante perdida, nada que ver con los ojos que había visto hacía unos minutos. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y un poco hinchados, síntoma de haber estado llorando sin parar. Más segura, Sora se acercó a su lado. El chico lo miro.

- Kenji-san… ¿acaso te sientes solo?

- ¿Qué?

- Si… debes sentirte muy solito en esta habitación… y como tu mamá y tu papá tienen que cuidar de Tai… es normal que te sientas solo.

- Pero, ¿qué dices?

- Aunque, ya no tienes motivos para sentirte solo. Tienes a Tai, y también una nueva hermanita. Ellos te harán compañía cuando estés en casa – le sonrió.

- No sabes de lo que hablas… no quiero hermanos… solo quiero que mis padres estén más tiempo conmigo... ¡si ellos no hubieran nacido mis padres me harían caso a mí! – Con toda su furia, lanzó el cojín contra el espejo. Al estar pegado a la pared no surtió mucho efecto.

De nuevo se encogió, ocultando su cara. Noto algo cálido que le tocaba la mano. Un sentimiento que solo lo sentía cuando su padre o su madre estaban cerca y lo mimaban. Era similar, pero a la vez diferente. Al levantar la cabeza, vio a Sora que le acariciaba la mano, y lo miraba fijamente.

- No tienes por qué estar solo… estoy segura que tu papá y mamá te quieren. Como Tai y tu nueva hermanita. Ya no volverás a estar solo.

- ¿Tú qué sabrás, mocosa? No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente… el ver como tus padres se centran más en otros que en ti… no lo entiendes…

- Si viniera a verte todos los días, ¿ya no te sentirías solo? – De nuevo alzó la mirada, esta vez con una expresión de sorpresa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, como dos esculturas, en profundo y absoluto silencio.

- ¿V-Venir a verme todos los días…?

La niña asintió, con una sonrisa.

- Así podremos jugar. Y no volverás a estar solo. Te lo prometo – cariñosamente, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. El cuerpo de Kenji notó más aún ese calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la chiquilla - . Me quedaré siempre a tu lado para que no estés solo… y no tengas que sufrir en solitario…

Abrió los ojos. Apenas había luz en la habitación porque las cortinas estaban corridas, pero Sora no tuvo que mirar mucho a su alrededor para ubicarse. Estaba en la casa de uno de los vecinos de Izzy, y a su lado dormían profundamente Tai y Kari. El chico no paraba de roncar, casi parecía una marmota.

Sora se reincorporó, algo confusa. Ese sueño que había tenido, le había parecido tan real. Como si realmente hubiese vivido antes todo aquello. Vagamente recordaba algunas cosas, pero nada claro. Desde que Tai le había dicho aquello, su cabeza no había hecho más que darle vueltas a ese recuerdo borroso que retenía en su memoria. ¿Sería lo que había soñado?

Iba a mirar como dormía Kenji, para aprovechar y achucharse un poquitín con él aprovechando que estaba dormido. Se llevó una desilusión. No estaba a su lado.

- ¿Kenji…?

Salió al pasillo, buscándolo en la cocina y en el baño. No le encontró en ninguno de los dos sitios. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la calle estaba entreabierta. Juraría que la habían cerrado bien antes de irse a dormir. Igual su novio había salido a tomar un poco el haría, a fin de cuentas esa misma mañana sería la batalla final y tenía que estar tranquilo y relajado para destruir a Satanmon. Eso por fin pondría fin a todo.

Vistió su dorso con la chaqueta más gruesa que encontró y salió. Tal y como esperaba, allí estaba Kenji. Le habría dado una sorpresa tapándole los ojos, o un susto haciéndole cosquillas, pero parecía muy serio. A su lado estaban Gatomon y Agumon.

- ¿Kenji?

- ¿Eh? – El chico se giró para mirar a Sora. No se lo esperaba.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Bueno… no sé exactamente si pasa algo o no…

Sora parpadeó, interrogante.

- Hace rato que hemos detectado una terrible energía oscura viniendo hacía aquí, pero aparece y desaparece cada dos por tres – le explicó Gatomon, sin apartar la mirada de la ciudad.

Al contrario de los problemas que tendrían Kenji y Agumon para ver algo, puesto que la ciudad estaba a oscuras, la gata digimon compartía una característica propia de los felinos terrestres, y era su capacidad para ver perfectamente en la oscuridad.

- ¿No serán los Bakemon? – Se acercó al lado de Kenji.

- No… ni tampoco es Satanmon… - le respondió su pareja - . ¿Quién demonios es?

La puerta de la casa de nuevo se abrió, apareciendo esta vez por ella Tai, medio dormido. La marcha de Sora lo había despertado y al ver que no estaban ni ella ni su hermano había decidido salir a buscarlos.

- ¿Pasa algo? O… ¿os interrumpo?

- No digas tonterías, Tai…

- Oye, Tai… ¿Kari está sola?

- ¿Eh? Si bueno, está durmiendo – respondió a su hermano - . Como Biyomon estaba de guardia por los pisos inferiores pues…

Antes de que terminase la frase, el estruendo de un cristal al romperse alertó a los niños. Gatomon y Tai fueron los primeros en entrar corriendo en la casa, yendo directamente al dormitorio donde dormía Kari. La niña no paraba de moverse, intentando liberarse del brazo que lo retenía. Un tipo enorme, cubierto con una capucha negra, la sujetaba, tapándole la boca.

- ¡Kari! – Gritaron Tai y Gatomon a la vez.

La gata se lanzó para golpear a ese tipo, pero la figura resultó ser más rápida y ágil de lo esperaba. De un salto pasó por encima de la digimon y Tai, y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Agumon apareció por la puerta y le lanzó una llamarada, que de nuevo fue esquivada por un grácil y rápido salto de esa figura encapuchada.

Esta vez no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a tiempo. Kenji uso una silla para impulsarse y le pegó una patada en el aire. Desgraciadamente, el secuestrador no perdió el equilibrio y pudo reincorporarse antes de caer a tierra. Rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación, pasando por el lado de Sora a toda velocidad, por lo que la niña apenas pudo reaccionar.

Todos lo siguieron. Cuando lo iban a pillar en la puerta, el tipo saltó y se lanzó al vacío, para sorpresa de todos. Estaba claro, no podía ser una persona normal.

- ¡Tai, avisa a los demás! ¡Nos vemos abajo!

- ¡E-Espera, ¿qué vas a…?

No le dio tiempo a preguntar algo que ya se le había pasado por la cabeza. Su hermano imitó al secuestrador y saltó tras él. No sabía si a su hermano se le había pasado por la cabeza que igual ya no era capaz de digievolucionar, pero no tenía tiempo para comprobar cómo iban las cosas. Corriendo, fue a despertar a Izzy y Mimi, necesitaban de su ayuda.

Kari cerró los ojos cuando, entre la poca visión que tenía por culpa de la oscuridad, vio el suelo cerca de ellos. El secuestrador aterrizo bruscamente, destrozando el suelo y generando una onda expansiva que destruyó todos los cristales a su alrededor. No sabía ni quien era ni que quería, pero ese tipo no podía ser normal. Además, lo que le estaba tapando la boca era algo frío y como metálico.

El tipo iba a empezar a correr cuando un rayo blanco y negro le cortó el paso. Kenji volvió a su forma humana y aterrizó justo delante del tipo. No pensaba dejarlo escapar con su hermana así como así.

- ¡Suelta a mi hermana!

De su brazo libre, salió algo disparado a toda velocidad. Lo esquivó por los pelos tirándose a un lado con una voltereta. Fuera lo que fuera, era lo suficientemente potente como para hacer volar un coche por los aires. Al menos, el fuego ahora le permitía a Kenji ver mejor en la oscuridad, ese tipo no podría escaparse tan fácilmente ahora. Además, eso había disipado todas las dudas del joven. Ya estaba claro que el secuestrador era un digimon. Aunque no sabía quién podía ser.

El digimon iba a disparar de nuevo, cuando una lluvia de llamas, provocada por el ataque combinado de Greymon y Birdramon, le golpearon la espalda. No fue suficiente como para tumbarlo, pero si lo dejó un poco noqueado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Togemon le atacó con un combo de puñetazos, quitándole la capa.

- ¡Kenji! – Llamó Tai, que venía acompañado de sus amigos, así como de su madre y los padres de Izzy. Se unieron a él.

El digimon se escondió en la oscuridad, aún con Kari en su poder. Si se unían, eran cinco contra uno, no le convenía hacer ninguna tontería.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y para qué querías llevarte a Kari? ¡Responde!

El digimon en un principio pareció titubear de si salir o no la oscuridad. Igualmente, respondió a Tai.

- No tengo que daros explicaciones.

- ¡¿Qué? – Tai iba a correr hacía él para recuperar a su hermana. Su hermano lo detuvo.

- Tranquilízate… recuerda que tiene a Kari… no nos conviene hacer ninguna tontería.

- ¡Pero, Kenji…!

Su hermano mayor se adelantó, decidido a digievolucionar si era necesario. Si era un enviado de Satanmon, sería un digimon oscuro, y Lucifermon tenía más posibilidades que cualquiera de los digimon de los niños elegidos.

- Al menos muéstrate y deja que te veamos.

De nuevo titubeo, pero finalmente salió de la oscuridad. Los niños deseaban ver qué clase de digimon les había atacado esta vez, pero no esperaban llevarse tal sorpresa. En cada mano tenía una raqueta, y su cuerpo era alto y fortachón. Un digimon al que conocía bien.

- N-No puede ser… - palideció Mimi.

- ¡¿Raquetmon? – Tai se sorprendió tanto como sus amigos, aunque su hermano no parecía reaccionar de forma alguna. También estaba por delante de él, así que no sabía cómo había reaccionado.

- Tú… - Fue todo lo que llegó a decir Kenji.

- ¿Sorprendido? – Preguntó una voz de ultratumba y resonante por doquier.

Sobrevolando el cielo, apareció Satanmon acompañado de Dark Phantomon, riéndose. Los niños elegidos se pusieron en guardia. Pero antes de que sus digimon pudieran hacer nada, Satanmon los noqueo a todos con una pequeña ráfaga de energía oscura que los devolvió a su forma básica.

- E-Es demasiado poderoso… - tembló Tai. Ni siquiera Myotismon era capaz de algo así.

- Tú… ¿qué le has hecho a Apollo? ¿Lo has hipnotizado?

- Oh, ¿mi persona? Para nada. Raquetmon pertenece a mi ejército privado desde hace años, Kamiya Kenji.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Mimi, y todos los niños elegidos miraron al digimon que se mantenía firme y quieto, sin hacer un movimiento.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Le preguntó Kenji a su mejor amigo.

- Si lo fuera, ¿qué harías?

No le gustaban las provocaciones, ni tampoco que le tomasen el pelo. No lo mostraría en su faceta exterior, pero por dentro estaba rebosante de ira. Se preparó para digievolucionar, pero Raquetmon apuntó a la cabeza de Kari con la raqueta libre, lo que detuvo a Kenji.

- Yo de ti no lo haría… ¿no querrás herir a la niña, verdad?

Gruñendo a regañadientes, Kenji detuvo la transformación. Se le había ocurrido millones de ataques sorpresa que podían hacerles, salvo esa. Jamás pensó en que alguien de su equipo pudiera ser un chivo expiatorio que les fuera a traicionar. Ni mucho menos que Kari siguiera siendo su objetivo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Satanmon?

- Oh, que borde… la verdad es que… me fastidio mucho enterarme que habíais sellado a la "luz", ¿sabes? Y mucho más saber que mi querido hermano en tu interior era capaz de digievolucionar a Lucifermon, eso entorpecía mis planes… Para mi suerte, Raquetmon estaba infiltrado y me contaba todo lo que sucedía. Jamás pensaste en algo así, ¿eh?

Kenji no dijo nada, pero su expresión lo decía todo: estaba deseando digievolucionar para quitarle esa sonrisa de su cara.

- Por suerte para mí, aún puedo recuperar a la luz. Tengo dos opciones: la primera, matar a esa niña y extraerla directamente. No me interesaría, ya que la necesito con vida y es la única que puede controlar su poder.

- Como le hagas algo…

- O… - le cortó con un gesto de su mano - . Volver a insertar en su cuerpo toda la luz que le fue extraída. Me llevará algo más de tiempo, pero es necesario… de este modo, la profecía se verá cumplida.

- ¿Profecía? – Kenji frunció el ceño, sin entender a lo que se refería.

Por parte de su hermano y sus amigos, empezaron a temblar de recordar el futuro que les mostró Jijimon en su profecía: un mundo devastado y humanos siendo capturados y perseguidos como animales por Kari, la emperatriz de la oscuridad.

- Te ofrezco un trato, Kamiya Kenji… devuélveme la luz que extrajisteis del cuerpo de esta niña, así como la oscuridad de mi hermano, y te prometo que nos iremos sin presentar pelea.

La proposición pilló por sorpresa a todos, ninguno lo ocultó. Kenji por su parte permanecía inmóvil, cual montaña, pensativo.

- ¡Kenji, no lo hagas! – Le dijo su hermano, acercándose a él - ¡No va a cumplir su palabra y lo sabes!

- Si la cumplirá…

- ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Es igual que Myotismon y los amos oscuros! ¡Jamás guardaría una promesa para cumplirla después!

Kenji comenzó a avanzar al frente, hasta situarse por debajo de Satanmon. Su hermano no cabía en su asombro, ¿iba a confiar en ese digimon de verdad?

- Quiero que hagas un pacto oscuro conmigo, Satanmon.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Un pacto oscuro? – Gatomon, que hacía años que no oía ese nombre, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Satanmon por su parte únicamente sonrió, maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué es un pacto oscuro? – Quiso saber Izzy.

- Es cuando dos digimon oscuros hacen como una especie de trato que los une. Ninguno puede incumplir lo que el otro pida para su parte, ni aunque use todas sus fuerzas. Además, los digimon oscuros no pueden negarse a realizar este tipo de pactos cuando le son ofrecidos. Es una regla muy importante para ellos.

Satanmon descendió hasta Kenji. Ambos unieron las palmas de sus hermanos y un enorme círculo, con tres estrellas de cinco puntas, que generaban un sol oscuro, aparecieron en el suelo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu motivo para realizar este pacto?

- No quiero que hagas daño a ningún humano, incluyendo a los niños elegidos.

- No sé porque, pero me lo esperaba – rió – Está bien… por mi parte será que Diablomon no podrá digievolucionar. Así me ahorraré problemas…

- Está bien.

El círculo comenzó a dar vueltas, ascendiendo por el cuerpo de ambos, hasta situarse por encima de sus cabezas. Estalló en cientos de pequeñas luces que iluminaron en un tono violeta los cuerpos de ambos, hasta desaparecer la luz en su mano derecha, creando una estrella de quince puntas.

- Bien… ahora, ¿me darás lo que quiero? Aunque lo intentases ahora para matarme, Diablomon no puede digievolucionar.

- Lo sé… ¡Tai!

- ¿E-Eh?

- No sé qué es lo que está tramando Satanmon, ni para que quiere a Kari. Pero, te dejo el resto a ti y a tus amigos, ¿vale?

Cuando se giró el chico le sonrió. Antes de que Tai pudiera reaccionar, Satanmon atravesó la espalda de Kenji con ambas manos, y extrajo dos esferas, una blanca y otra negra. El cuerpo del chico palideció de golpe y se desplomó.

- ¡Hermanito! – Logró gritar Kari, sacándose el metal de la raqueta de la boca.

- ¡Kenji! – Preocupada por su hijo, Susumu iba a ir corriendo a su lado. Los padres de Izzy la detuvieron a tiempo.

- No os preocupéis. Aún está vivo, aunque sin luz y oscuridad vivirá poco tiempo… es divertido. Se sacrifica el único que podía derrotarme y deja al cargo a una panda de mocosos cuyos digimon no pueden digievolucionar.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Te juro que me pagarás esto y salvaré a mi hermana! – Le amenazó Tai.

- ¿De verdad? Eso quiero verlo… - El digimon comenzó a volar.

En el basto y oscuro cielo, iluminados levemente por las llamas del vehículo incendiado, cuatro figuras oscuras, a las que se sumó Raquetmon haciendo cinco, aparecieron.

- Si queréis presentar batalla venid a mi torre, niños elegidos y haced frente a los cinco señores de la oscuridad. Os estaremos esperando – y entre carcajadas desapareció a toda velocidad.

- ¡Hermanoooo! ¡Kenji! ¡Mamá!

- ¡Kariiiii! – Susumu corrió hasta que tropezó. Para cuando alzó de nuevo la mirada, ya no podía ver a su hija ni los digimon. Hundida, ante la pérdida de su hijo y el secuestro de su hija, se desmayó.

Tai apretó el puño con fuerza. Claro que iría. Tenía dos motivos, ninguno más prioritario que el otro. Su hermano le había dejado al cargo de todo, y pensaba salvarlos a ambos. Satanmon pagaría lo que había hecho, y no pensaba dejarle cumplir la profecía.


	42. Capítulo especial: Kari odia la navidad

**ESPECIAL NAVIDAD**

**KARI ODIA LA NAVIDAD**

- Tada da da da dada… - tarareaba Kari mientras colocaba los últimos adornos al árbol navideño.

Estaba tremendamente feliz. Por fin, tras cinco años, la familia iba a estar reunida al completo, lo que significa que Kenji también pasaría la navidad con ellos. También iban a venir sus abuelos, a los que hacía mucho que no veía, lo que la alegraba todavía más. Le encantaba que estuvieran todos juntos, y más en unas fechas tan señaladas. Lo de los regalos para ella era lo de menos. Prefería estar todos en familia y pasarlo bien, que por muchas cosas que Santa Claus le trajese.

Kenji abrió la puerta, golpeando la escalera sobre la que estaba la niña sin darse cuenta. Las patas se cerraron, y Kari cayó.

- ¡Aaaaaah! – Chilló, asustada de la imprevista caída.

Con un ágil movimiento, su hermano mayor la agarró en sus brazos.

- Princesa, no deberías subirte a las escaleras. Es peligroso.

- ¡Pero si ha sido culpa tuya! – Le recriminó dándole golpecitos con los puños.

- Tienes razón – rio - . Culpa mía.

- ¿Te gusta como está quedando el árbol?

El joven le echó un vistazo. Tras unos segundos, asintió sonriente.

- Era de esperar si lo ibas a decorar tú. Está genial.

- ¡Gracias! – Lo abrazó, contenta por el halago.

De lo que más ilusión le hacía era que por fin Kenji iba a pasar las navidades con ellos. Habían sido cinco años separados, cinco cumpleaños, cinco navidades, cinco años nuevos… tan alejados de él que ni era capaz de recordar como fue el último que celebraron juntos. Pero en nochebuena y navidad lo tendría para ella sola. Bueno, seguramente en navidad Kenji estaría con Sora por la tarde, lo que le provocaba un poco de celos. Que le iba a hacer, a fin de cuentas eran novios.

- ¿Quieres venirte de compras conmigo? Aún tengo que coger algunas cosas.

- ¡Claro!

La niña se metió corriendo en el cuarto para prepararse. Kenji miró en el salón, extrañándose de no ver a nadie. Su padre estaba trabajando, y su madre en la cocina, pero, ¿dónde estaba su Tai?

- Mamá, ¿y Tai?

- Ah, se ha ido con Izzy creo. A dicho que tenía que hacer no sé que cosa.

- Oh, ¿en serio? – Parpadeó, intrigado.

Conociendo a su hermano, podían ser muchas cosas. Pero si había quedado con Izzy eso reducía bastante el campo. ¿Estudiar? No, su hermano era de los que dejaban los deberes de vacaciones para el último día. ¿Navegar para internet? Nah, tenía el ordenador de su padre si eso era lo que quería. El día anterior le había pedido prestado algo de dinero, así que quizás…

- Je, creo que ya sé para que quería a Izzy ese tontorrón… - rio por lo bajo.

- ¡Hermanito, estoy lista! – Salió, ya preparada con la chaqueta.

- Pues venga, nos vamos.

Tai miraba indeciso todo lo que había en la tienda: peluches, muñecas, accesorios, películas de hadas y fantasía… Pero no encontraba nada que le apañase. Sobre todo porque no sabía que era lo que estaba buscando.

- ¡Argh! – Se desanimó - ¡No sé que comprarle a Kari!

- Deberías habérselo preguntado a ella directamente, Tai – le dijo por sexta vez su buen amigo.

Sabía que tenía razón. No estaba acostumbrado a regalar nada, pero Kari ya se iba haciendo mayor y su hermano mayor, como lo era Tai. Vale, era el mediano, pero para ella era mayor, tenía que hacerle un regalo. El día anterior le pidió algo de dinero a Kenji, porque pensaba que no iba a tener suficiente. Pero es que ni con los 3000 yenes que su hermano le había dejado más los 1000 que él tenía eran suficientes. Lo más barato eran 10000 yenes.

- ¡¿Pero cómo puede valer tanto una muñeca?

- Los juguetes son caros, Tai. Para encontrarlos más baratos hay que comprarlos en verano u otoño.

- Agh… - se volvió a desanimar.

Al día siguiente ya era noche buena, y se supone que era cuando venía Santa Claus. Junto con sus padres y su hermano, habían quedado en que, ya que era la primera vez en años que toda la familia pasaba juntos la navidad, iban a regalarle varios regalos a la pequeña. Era de quienes aún creían en Santa Claus, y no es que fuera alguien muy caprichosa, pero es Tai no tenía ni idea de que demonios comprarle.

Empezó a analizar a su hermana: no era la típica niña que le gustase jugar con muñecas, eso era muy raro en ella. Le encantaban los peluches, pero ya tenía un montón y si compraba otro sus padres le echarían la bronca, que a veces tenían que ponerlos por el salón porque en su habitación no cabían. Hasta en la habitación de Kenji había varios. Le gustaban las películas, pero ella ahorraba su paga y se compraba todas las que le gustaban, así como los discos de música. Y no era de llevar accesorios como pendientes, colgantes o pulseras. En resumen, ¿qué se le compraba a una persona así?

- Argh… esto es desesperante…

- Sigamos buscando, Tai. Hay muchas tiendas por ahí.

- Lo que más me mosquea es que Kenji seguro que ya le ha comprado su regalo…

- Y parte de otro, lo vas a pagar con su dinero.

- Ah, cállate – se cruzó de brazos y pasó a la siguiente tienda, para seguir buscando.

Kari se fue corriendo a un escaparte en el que había un trenecito, de vapor, dando vueltas en una enorme ciudad. Como ella, otra media docena de niños se quedaron mirándolo fijamente. Kenji sonrió de ver a su hermana comportarse como otros niños. Le reconfortaba que esa parte suya no hubiera desaparecido ante la parte más madura de la niña que generalmente mostraba ante los demás.

- Me ha sorprendido que me dijeras que os acompañase – comento Sora, mirando también a Kari como se reía cuando en el tren el Santa Claus subía y bajaba en su asiento en el vagón del maquinista.

- La verdad es… que necesito tu ayuda, Sora.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Para qué?

- Pues… que no sé que comprarle a Kari.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Aún no le has comprado su rega-? – Kenji le tapó la boca y le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio.

Miró de reojo a su espalda, para asegurarse de que Kari aún seguía distraída con el trenecito de vapor. Parecía que no la había oído.

- No he tenido tiempo. Y es que tampoco sé que comprarle. No le gustan mucho las cosas materiales. En América es más fácil, porque los niños escriben una carta a Santa Claus pidiéndole lo que quieren. Pero aquí eso no se hace – se encogió de hombros.

**- **Ya te vale… le pides a tu novia que te acompañe a comprarle un regalo para tu hermana…

- Es que el de mis padres, el de Tai, mis abuelos y el tuyo ya los tengo. Me falta solo el de Kari.

- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió - ¿M-Me has comprado algo?

- Claro. Es lo normal, ¿no? ¿Cómo voy a dejar a mi novia sin un regalo de navidad?

- S-Si… supongo que tienes razón… ja… ja…

Sora sintió como si una piedra se le cayese encima. Ella no le había comprado nada a Kenji. Como no iba a verlo hasta después de navidad pensaba comprar algo más tarde. Ahora se sentía fatal.

- ¡Hermanito, Sora-san, ¿vamos?

- ¡Ya vamos, princesa!

La pobre lo llevaba clara. Ahora tenía que aconsejar a Kenji mientras le compraba algo sin que se diera cuenta. En menudo lío se había metido aceptando a ir con él de compras.

Tai se dejó caer sobre el asiento abatido. No había conseguido encontrar nada para Kari que pudiese comprar con el dinero que llevaba. ¿Cómo podían ser tan caras las cosas? Era desesperante. Comenzaba a respetar a sus padres por gastarse tanto dinero en ellos cada vez que llegaban estas fechas.

Lo peor era que había un montón de gente de un lado para otro, por lo que también era muy difícil mirar algo tranquilo. En una de las tiendas había tenido que salir a empujones de la gente que había.

- ¿Por qué no le compras algo que use mucho? No tiene por qué ser un juguete o una película – le aconsejó Izzy.

- ¿Algo que use mucho? – Preguntó Tai.

- Eso es – le respondió Sora a Kenji, con una sonrisa - . Piensa, ¿no hay algo que Kari-chan use mucho?

- Pues… - ambos hermanos, separados por una gran distancia, pensaron al mismo tiempo en que podría ser ese algo.

Algo que Kari usase mucho, cotidiano, diario… al unísono, se les encendió la bombilla.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – Dijeron los dos al unísono, sin saberlo, yendo cada uno a una de las tiendas del centro comercial en el que se encontraban.

Kari, cansada, se sentó en uno de los asientos, preparados en esas fechas, para descansar. Llevaba dos horas ya dando vueltas de un lugar para otro y su hermano había desaparecido. Sora decía que simplemente se había ido al baño.

- Esto… Kari-chan… - le susurró, por si Kenji volvía - . ¿Sabes si hay algo que quiera Kenji ahora mismo?

- ¿Eh? Pues… - pensó - . La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada… ¿es qué le vas a comprar algo por navidad?

- B-Bueno… - jugueteaba con sus dedos, ruborizada - . E-Es que no sé que comprarle la verdad…

- ¿Qué tal un anillo de compromiso?

- ¡¿Q-Qué dices?

- Es broma – río ante la reacción de su amiga - . Kenji no es de tener muchas cosas, pero tampoco las pide… eso me gusta mucho de él. No es nada caprichoso.

- Si…

- Ah… ¿por qué no le regalas una bufanda hecha a mano?

- ¿Eh? Pero eso tarda mucho en hacerse y yo no tengo mucha idea de coser…

- ¡Mi abuela me enseñó! Cuando acabemos aquí vamos a tu casa y empezamos a hacerlo y te enseño. Para el día de navidad la tendrás lista.

- Gracias.

Regalarle algo hecho a mano no era mala idea. Tampoco es que tuviera un presupuesto muy elevado para comprarle algo a Kenji, por eso quería esperarse a cobrar el aguinaldo del día de navidad para comprarle algo mejor. Le dolía no poder guardarse algo para ella, pero… tener pareja era lo que significaba. Y más aún después de que te enteras de que esa persona si que te ha comprado algo.

- Perdonad la espera. Es que me ha dado un apretón. Creo que ha sido el bizcocho que ha preparado mamá esta mañana.

- Pero si mamá no ha preparado ningún bizcocho – le contradijo Kari.

- ¿Eh? A pues… entonces, ¿qué he comido yo?

La niña se río, divertida. Su hermano mayor era muy despistado, y eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de él. Curiosamente, también era una persona muy atenta, dos cosas en una misma persona que se contradecían.

- Bueno, yo por mi parte ya tengo todo lo que necesitaba – le guiñó un ojo a Sora - ¿Nos vamos?

- Yo me voy con Sora-san a su casa, hermanito. No volveré hasta la cena.

- Oh, ¿de verdad? Lamento que te cause tantas molestias, Sora.

- N-No es molestia, Kenji. Al contrario.

- ¡Yo nunca molestó! – Se picó la niña, dándole golpecitos a su hermano, divirtiéndolo con su reacción infantil.

Esa noche, Kari volvió casi a la hora de cenar. Había estado explicando a Sora como empezar a hacer la bufanda, y poco a poco la chica había cogido velocidad. Estaba feliz por haber ayudado a su amiga y ya tenía ganas de que llegara el día siguiente para ver a sus abuelos y celebrar la noche buena con toda su familia.

Al llegar a casa, se extrañó que todos estuvieran tan serios. Le esperaban en la mesa para cenar, pero pudo sentir una pesada atmósfera. ¿Habría pasado algo en su ausencia?

- Desgraciadamente, Kari… mañana tengo trabajo y no podré cenar con vosotros. Y los abuelos se han puesto muy enfermos, así que no podrán venir… mamá irá a verlos como están mañana.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡P-Pero si íbamos a pasar la noche buena y la navidad juntos!

- Lo siento, cariño – se disculpó su madre - . Pero los abuelos están muy enfermos y no pueden venir. Y no puedo dejarlos solos.

- P-Pero…

- No te preocupes, princesa. Verás como lo pasamos bien nosotros tres, ¿verdad, Tai?

- A-Ah, si…

- ¡No quiero! ¡Yo quería pasar la navidad todos juntos! ¡Era la primera vez en cinco años que íbamos a estar todos!

- Cariño…

- ¡Nunca le pido nada a Santa Claus, salvo que estemos todos juntos! ¡Siempre se lo he pedido en estos últimos cinco años que Kenji regresase para pasar la navidad con nosotros y nunca me ha hecho caso! ¡Y ahora… y ahora…! – Empezó a llorar, triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo - ¡¿Y ahora que está aquí no vamos a estar todos? ¡No quiero celebrar una navidad así! ¡Odio la navidad! ¡No quiero celebrarla! ¡Si veis a Santa Claus decidle que no quiero sus regalos!

Se metió corriendo en su habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Su familia se sintió fatal, sobre todo porque la niña había empezado a llorar. Sabían que se enfadaría si le decían eso, pero llegar hasta tal extremo, si que no se lo esperaban.

- Creo que no debíamos haberle dicho eso… - se arrepintió su madre, al verla derramar esas lágrimas.

Su hija no había mentido. Kenji y Tai no lo sabía, pero Kari siempre escribía una carta a Santa Claus en la que pedía que estuviera toda su familia reunida, para navidad, sobre todo Kenji, quien había estado fuera producto de su enfermedad. Este año también lo había pedido, incluso escribiéndolo cien veces, deseando que Kenji no tuviera que volverse a América y se quedara en Japón para pasar las fiestas con ella. Era normal que se pusiera así.

- ¿Pero qué podíamos hacer? – Les preguntó Kenji, sabiendo que no había otra manera - . De todas formas no os preocupéis, ya nos ocuparemos Tai y yo.

Cuando Tai miró a su hermano, sus ojos brillaron de una forma maliciosa, que no le gusto nada. Sintió un terrible escalofrío, sabiendo que no tramaba nada bueno.

Tirada sobre su cama, Kari no podía dejar de llorar, fruto de la rabia y la frustración. Para una vez que podría verse cumplido su deseo, todo se iba al traste la noche antes. Sus abuelos eran mayores, y entendía que se pusiera enfermos, pero, ¿por qué tenía que trabajar su padre ese día? No era nada justo. Había escribo cien veces que deseaba que estuvieran todos juntos, que Kenji se quedará, y no había servido de nada.

Solían decir por la televisión que si tienes un deseo, y lo pides con todas tus fuerzas, en navidad siempre se cumple. ¡Menuda mentira! Lo había deseado de corazón, no queriendo nada más que ver a toda su familia reunida. Y todo se había ido al traste. Odiaba la navidad con todas sus fuerzas.

Unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana del balcón llamaron su atención. Una sombra, bajita y rechoncha, cargada con un saco, estaba al otro lado. No podía verlo bien por culpa de las cortinas. Al oírlo reír, reconoció enseguida al individuo.

- ¡Ho, ho, ho, ho!

- ¿Santa Claus?

- ¡Ho, ho, ho, ho! ¡Pues claro! ¡¿Qué te pasa pequeña? ¡¿Por qué lloras? ¡Mañana es navidad!

- ¡Cállate, vete! ¡Odio la navidad! – Hundió su cara en la almohada.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si la navidad es la época de la felicidad!

- ¡Para mí no! ¡Porque toda mi familia no va a estar conmigo!

- Pero si tus hermanos, ¿no?

- ¡No me basta que estén solo ellos! – Se levantó, enfadada - ¡Quería a toda mi familia! ¡Todos los años te lo pido y nunca me haces caso! ¡Pensaba que al volver Kenji me habías cumplido mi deseo, pero no! ¡Estoy harta!

- ¡La navidad es la época de los sueños si crees en ella! El año pasado, ¿acaso no pediste qué trajera a Kenji y ha vuelto este verano?

- Si, pero…

- ¡Pues cree en la navidad y verás como tus sueños se cumplen! ¡Nos vemos, Kari-chan!

Y riéndose con esa risilla tan característica suya, Santa Claus saltó por el balcón. Kari salió corriendo, asustada de verlo saltar. Se asomó, pero allí ya no había nadie. ¿Se lo había imaginado o allí había estado Santa Claus de verdad? No, tenía que haber sido un sueño… no podía ser real.

Entonces vio una carta atada a la barandilla. Al abrir el sobre, en el interior había una pequeña postal. Se dio un buen susto cuando la abrió, porque salió un montón de polvillo que se convirtieron en copitos de nieve. En un lado de la carta únicamente ponía: "¡Ho, ho, ho, ho! ¡Feliz navidad!".

Kari sonrió, entonces no había sido un sueño y Santa Claus había estado allí de verdad. Una simple postal le había hecho recobrar la esperanza. El día 24 era muy largo y de nuevo deseo con todo su corazón que toda su familia se reuniese para celebrar la noche buena y la navidad, todos juntos. Apretando la postal en su pecho, pidió el deseo diez veces antes de volver a meterse en la habitación, dando las gracias a Santa Claus por devolverle la esperanza.

Desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente, Kenji vio a su hermana meterse en su cuarto. Tai, vestido de Santa Claus, estaba en el suelo agitado. Casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando Kenji, transformado en Diablomon, le hizo levitar para que saltase el balcón.

- Parece que ahora está mucho más animada – le comentó.

- ¡Yo te mato! – Le agarró enfadado de la chaqueta - ¡Casi me da un ataque!

- Vamos, vamos. Cálmate. Estabas de acuerdo con esto.

- ¡Pero no sabía que me ibas a hacer saltar el balcón! ¡Qué eran ocho pisos!

- Diablomon lo tenía todo controlado, no tenías de que preocuparte. Además, Kari ya está de mejor humor.

- ¡Más te valía con lo que me has hecho pasar! ¡La próxima vez que tengas una idea así no cuentes conmigo!

Kenji suspiró. Había que ver como se ponía su hermano por nada, y eso que había estado de acuerdo al cien por cien de la idea cuando se la había explicado. Si es que se quejaba por vicio, estaba claro. Ya sin nada que hacer allí, se volvieron a su casa, teniendo que dejar el disfraz de Santa Claus en el maletero del coche, para que Kari no lo viera. Por suerte, ya se había ido a dormir, así que ni se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Antes de irse cada uno a dormir, le dieron un beso en la mejilla a la niña, deseándole dulces sueños.

El día siguiente, el deseo que Kari había pedido iba desapareciendo según avanzaba el día. Sus padres se habían ido desde buena hora de la mañana, y no daban señales de vida según se iba acercando la hora de cenar. Les habían dejado comida de sobras para ellos, pero Kari no le entraba el apetito.

Incluso se había arreglado para recibir a sus padres cuando atravesasen la puerta, poniéndose un vestido amarillo, con unas medias blancas, y un lacito negro para sujetarse el cabello. Deprimida, se encogió sentada en el sofá, ocultando su cara. De nuevo, Santa Claus le había fallado. Y esta vez apareciéndole en persona.

- Ey, Kari, ¿por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta? – Le preguntó Tai.

- ¿Eh?

- Conozco un sitio donde nos lo pasaremos de miedo hasta que cierre, ¿qué me dices? – Añadió su hermano.

- No me apetece mucho… id vosotros…

Los dos se miraron, tristes. No les gustaba ver así a su hermana.

- Vamos, seguro que para cuando volvamos, mamá y papá están aquí, ¡y con los abuelos!

- Claro que si, princesa. Pero aún faltan varias horas para empezar a cenar, podemos pasarlo bien por nuestra cuenta. Y a estas horas en ese sitio será todo para nosotros.

Kari suspiró. No tenía ganas de nada, pero sus hermanos no iban a dejar de darle la plasta, así que aceptó. En la calle a esas horas solo había la gente que corría para llegar a los lugares donde iban a cenar con sus familias. Al ver pasar por su lado a una familia completa, con los niños jugueteando con los padres mientras caminaban, Kari se deprimió aún más.

Ya había llegado a su límite. Odiaba la navidad, y no pensaba celebrarla nunca más. Estaba harta de que, para una cosa que pedía, no se le concediese. No le parecía justo; no era caprichosa, no pedía juguetes, no pedía ropa y nunca deseaba el mal a nadie por mucho daño que le hicieran. Solo quería que su familia estuviera reunida, ¿era eso mucho pedir? Parecía que demasiado.

- Mira, hemos llegado.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención al edificio. Simplemente entró cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron para permitirle entrar. Dio un salto cuando se oyeron unas explosiones y un montón de guirnaldas le cayeron encima. Se quedo boquiabierta.

Un enorme árbol de navidad, que más de tres metros, estaba en el centro de una enorme sala rectangular, totalmente iluminado y decorado. A su alrededor había un montón de cajas de regalos, pero además de eso, estaban todos los niños elegidos, junto con sus compañeros digimon, y sus padres, así como el resto de sus familiares, a los que muchos no conocía. Los que le habían tirado las guirnaldas habían sido sus padres y sus abuelos, así como Gatomon y Agumon.

- ¿P-Pero…?

- ¿Te ha gustado nuestra sorpresa? Como querías que celebrásemos la navidad todos juntos pues pensamos… ¿por qué no reunirnos todos? – Le explicó Tai.

- De este modo si que estamos todos juntos, ¿verdad? Lamentamos haberte mentido princesa, pero teníamos que engañarte para traerte luego aquí.

- ¿Y-Y la cena que nos dejó preparada, mamá?

- Era de pega – le respondió su madre, disculpándose con una inclinación de su cabeza - . Menos mal que sé que cuando te enfadas o deprimes se te quita el apetito, porque no sé que habríamos hecho si te llega a entrar el hambre.

- T-T-Todo esto es… ¿por mí?

Su abuelo se arrodilló ante ella y sonrió.

- Es que Santa Claus vino y nos dijo: "Kari-chan quiere tener a todo el mundo con ella en noche buena y navidad, así que, ¿por qué no os reunís todos en un mismo lugar? Yo me ocuparé de que también vayan sus amigos. Serán unas navidades mágicas." Él ha hecho posible que pudieran venir también los digimon.

Kari no lo pudo evitar y empezó a llorar de la felicidad. Por un momento, había pensado que de verdad estaría sola con sus hermanos. Eso la hacía un poco feliz, pero eso, ver a toda su familia y sus amigos juntos, era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido desear.

- Kari, ¿estás llorando? – Se sorprendió Gatomon - . ¿No estás contenta?

- No… no es eso… estoy llorando porque estoy muy feliz, Gatomon – abrazó con fuerza a la gata digimon - ¡Estoy contenta de que todos estéis aquí!

Abrazó también a sus abuelos y a sus padres, pensando en lo tonta que era por haber pensando que la dejarían sola en esas fechas. Cuando iba a ir a ver a sus amigos, sus hermanos se situaron ante ella, y le tendieron cada uno una mano.

- Vamos

- Todo el mundo espera por ti, princesa

La niña sonrió, feliz y junto con sus hermanos fue hasta donde estaban los demás, para saludarlos. Comenzó pues la cena de noche buena. Había de todo: comida, música, juegos… los adultos, cuando se emborracharon, subieron sobre las mesas para cantar con el karaoke, en especial los padres de los hermanos Kamiya y el de Sora, que se avergonzaban de verlos comportarse así, pero la gente los aplaudían para que siguiesen.

Al pasar de las doce, empezaron a repartirse los regalos. Tai y Kenji le dieron al mismo tiempo el suyo a su hermana. Está los abrió, los dos, con la misma ilusión. Se llevó una sorpresa, como sus hermanos, al ver que en los dos había un pañuelo para el cuello, únicamente se diferenciaban en que uno era morado y el otro azul. Sus hermanos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que habían hecho el mismo regalo. Se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber bien que pensar.

- ¡Me encantan! ¡Muchas gracias! – Saltó sobre ambos, dándoles un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Todos los demás iban abriendo también sus regalos: a Izzy le regalaron un ordenador portátil nuevo, a Mimi un nuevo vestido, a Matt una guitarra eléctrica… todos disfrutaban con los presentes que recibían esa navidad. Y, sobre todo, Kari disfrutaba aún más de verlos a todos juntos y felices.

Cuando tuvo la mínima oportunidad, Sora se acercó a Kenji. En toda la cena no había tenido una sola ocasión para acercarse a él. Le daba vergüenza que la gente viera como le daba el regalo.

- Ah, espera… te daré yo primero el mío. Toma.

Le entregó una bolsita roja con un lazo. Nerviosa por saber que le había regalado, Sora lo abrió temblando. En su interior había un sujetador rojo con un tanga a juego. La chica se sonrojo y se quedó de piedra.

- Es para que te lo pongas cuando hagamos XXX… ya sabes… a mi me gusta mucho ver cuando te mueves y…

Se cayó cuando la chica cogió una silla para rompérsela en la cabeza. Le habían salido cuernos y una terrible llama roja cubría su cuerpo, con unos furiosos ojos rojos.

- ¡E-Era broma, era broma! ¡El verdadero está aquí!

En su mano había una pequeña cajita de color azul. Aún un poco mosqueada por la broma, Sora la cogió y la abrió. En su interior había dos pendientes que simulaban lo que parecía ser un corazón, pero no un corazón entero, sino el corazón de su emblema, el del Amor.

- Sé que no están muy bien hechos pero…

- ¿L-Los has hecho tú…?

- Si – asintió rascándose la nariz, avergonzado.

Si los miraba de cerca, algún que otro fallo tenían, como que las curvas no estaban muy bien detalladas o magulladuras en el hierro. Pero a Sora le encantaron. Se los puso. Al nacer, sus padres habían pedido que le hicieran los agujeros para los pendientes, pero ella nunca había sido mucho de esas cosas. Esa era la primera vez en su vida que se ponía pendientes. Kenji tuvo que ayudarla porque se estaba haciendo daño.

Ya puestos, se los mostró apartándose el pelo que le caía por las orejas.

- ¿C-Cómo… me quedan?

- Tan bien como esperaba.

- Este es… tu regalo… lamento que no sea muy bueno…

Kenji abrió la bolsa negra que le entregó. En su interior había una bufanda, con un montón de agujeros y algunas zonas eran más gruesas que otras.

- ¿La has… hecho tú?

- Si… - respondió, avergonzada.

Se había tirado toda la noche cosiendo, pero al ver el resultado el día anterior, se deprimió. Ya no le daba tiempo a hacer otra, pero le daba vergüenza regalarle algo así, sobre todo tras ver los pendientes, que no eran los que más currados estaban, pero eran mucho mejores que su bufanda.

- A mi me gusta mucho – se emocionó, poniéndosela - . Precisamente necesitaba una, además, mira… - agarró un trozo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Otra cosa que no le gustó a Sora, que la hizo muy larga. Para su sorpresa, Kenji la enrollo en su cuello, poniéndoles a los dos muy cerca del uno al otro, casi pegados - . Así podemos usarla los dos.

- K-Kenji…

Los dos se dieron un beso, ajenos a los griteríos y celebraciones de todos los demás con los regalos que habían recibido. Cuando se separaron, mientras Kenji guardaba la bufanda en la bolsa, Sora se le arrimó a la oreja, y bastante sonrojada, le susurró algo.

- En cuanto a lo de la ropa interior… si quieres… para la próxima vez puedo ponérmela…

Esas palabras dejaron de piedra a Kenji, que de la sorpresa se le cayó la bolsa. En verdad la ropa interior la había comprado de broma, para ver como reaccionaba ella. No iba a decirle que no, la sola idea de verla con eso puesto se recreaba en su mente mientras lo modelaba, dibujándole un rostro lujurioso, cayéndosele la baba.

- ¡Pero no te lo imagines aquí, tonto! – Le pegó un capón, ruborizada.

Kari, sentada en una esquina bebiendo un vaso de zumo, miraba feliz como todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando bien. Algunos adultos, ya borrachos, se habían quedado dormidos, otros como su padre seguían cantando. Matt había comenzado a tocar la guitarra, animado por su hermano y Joe, Izzy probaba su ordenador nuevo, Joe hacía una batalla de comida con Tai… y los digimon daban vueltas de un lado a otro bailando, aclimatándose a la fiesta.

- ¿Te diviertes, Kari-chan? – Le preguntó su abuela, sentándose a su lado.

- Si… - miró al techo, donde había un enorme ventanal desde el que se podía ver el cielo, totalmente estrellado - . Santa Claus tenía razón… esta es una fecha en la que los sueños pueden cumplirse.

- ¿Eh? – Su abuela la miró sin entender nada.

Kari negó con la cabeza. Daba igual si Santa Claus había sido un sueño o de verdad, su mayor deseo se había cumplido. Pasar la navidad todos juntos. Desde lo más hondo de su corazón, se lo agradecía, por haberlo hecho posible. Y, de todo corazón, deseaba que siguiera siendo así para siempre.

Pues aquí termina el capítulo especial navideño, espero que os guste ^^

Y que más puedo deciros… ¡Feliz navidad!


	43. Especial año nuevo: Resucita Nemesismon

**ESPECIAL AÑO NUEVO**

**LA RESURECCIÓN DE NEMESISMON**

Como recordaba de niño, el templo siempre estaba abarrotado de gente, cosa normal en año nuevo. Al contrario de lo que había vivido en occidente los últimos cinco años, en Japón ni se tomaba uvas, ni se hacía botellón ni chorradas de esas para año nuevo. Simplemente, se acudía al templo para rezar para que trajera buena suerte.

Kenji y Tai estaban molidos. Su madre los había despertado a las siete de la mañana para realizar la limpieza de año nuevo. Insistían en poder hacerla al volver del templo, con la intención de escaquearse, pero no, su madre los conocía bien y no se tragaba esas excusas. Su padre había sido más listo que ellos y se había escaqueado diciendo que iba a pillar un sitio en la cola para poder golpear las campanas. Los dos sabían que en verdad se habría ido a dormir al coche, y así librarse de limpiar la casa.

- Aaaah… había perdido la costumbre de esto… - se quejó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía un montón de sueños y bastante hambre. Pero hasta que no tirasen de las campanas, sobre todo por Kari que es a la que más ilusión le hacía, no se iban a poder ir de allí.

- Cuando pille a papá se va a enterar – gruño Tai, que era al que más le había molestado lo que había hecho su padre.

- Bueno, bueno… simplemente ha sido más listo. No podemos hacerle nada al respecto. Por cierto, ¿no están tardando mucho…? ¡Ah, mira por ahí vienen!

De entre el gentío, aparecieron su madre y Kari vistiendo cada una un kimono. Los dos hermanos, poco acostumbrados a ver a su hermana vestida así, se sonrojaron de lo guapa que estaba. Era un kimono de tela rosa, con preciosos estampados de cerezos en flor, con el pelo recogido por dos coletas pequeñas.

- Lamentamos el retraso – se disculparon ambas.

- N-No… no es nada…

Los dos tuvieron que ir delante para no mirar a Kari. Estaba tan guapa que les parecía un delito no mirarla. Pero quedarse embobados por la belleza de su hermana pequeña les hacía sentirse fatal. Mientras hacían hueco para permitirle el paso, pues al ir con el kimono le costaba bastante pasar, sin querer la miraron. Esta les dibujo una sonrisa de agradecimiento que casi hizo que ambos se derritiesen. ¡Es que estaba preciosa!

- ¡Ay! – Protestó una voz que se les hizo a los dos muy familiar - ¡Mira por donde vas!

Les costó un poco reconocer a una de las niñas elegidas, pero ese tonito de voz quejica y protestón era inconfundible. Mimi se espolsó el kimono, entre gruñidos. Le había costado un dineral y no tenía ganas de que se le ensuciase a la primera de cambio.

- ¿También has venido a rezar en el templo? – Tai pensaba que esas cosas no iban mucho con ella.

- En verdad he venido a acompañar a Sora, porque como sus padres no podían venir.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sora está aquí?

La sola idea de ver a la que ahora era su novia vestida con un kimono volvió loco a Kenji. Ya la había visto en el cumpleaños de su hermana, pero ese era más bien un disfraz. Miró en todas direcciones para buscarla, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Una mano le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro.

- Kenji, estoy aquí.

Se giró a la velocidad del rayo, deseando ver que clase de kimono llevaba y como le quedaba. Su fantasía se vino abajo cuando la vio con su ropa normal: una cazadora azul, con unos vaqueros negros y las deportivas, además del gorrito de tela. Casi se cae al suelo de la desilusión. Kari, que había adivinado los pensamientos de su hermano mayor, sintió un poco de pena por él. Pero Sora no era de las que soliese llevar ese tipo de ropas, para su desgracia claro.

- Antes hemos visto a Joe e Izzy. Matt y Tk igual también están por aquí.

- ¿Entonces estamos todos aquí? Vaya, pues hacía mucho entonces que no estábamos todos juntos, a ver si los encontramos.

- Dejando esas cosas de un lado, ¿por qué no vamos a tirar de las campanas y así podemos librarnos de este gentío? – Sugirió Kenji, poco acostumbrado a los lugares tan abarrotados.

Le costó casi una hora, pero finalmente llegaron hasta las campanas. Cada uno lanzó una moneda, tiraron de la campana y rezó su deseo. A Kari tuvieron que ayudarla aupándola porque no llegaba hasta las campanas. Según fueron acabando, se retiraban para dejar paso a los siguientes. Kari final terminó su deseo y se preparaba para irse cuando oyó algo.

"Sssssh…. Ugghh…. Aaaaaaargh… Luuuuuuuuz…."

La niña se giró, pensando que había alguien detrás de ella haciendo esos ruidos. Pensaba que era su hermano Kenji, o Tai, porque el día 28 de diciembre le gastaron una broma pesada disfrazándose los dos de fantasmas y apareciéndole en plena mañana nada más despertarse. Del susto se orinó encima, por lo que estuvo gran parte de la mañana llorando y casi sin hablar a sus hermanos. Los dos no hacían más que disculparse con ella, solo querían gastarle una bromilla por el día de los inocentes, no pensaban que se asustaría tanto. Kari era incapaz de estar sin ellos, así que finalmente los perdono, a cambio de que le comprasen un vestido cada uno.

Sin embargo, a su espalda no había nadie. Igual el monje del interior del templo estaba realizando unas oraciones o algo. Pero esos a ella le habían sonado como atormentados y dolorosos, como si alguien estuviese sufriendo. Habría sido su imaginación, porque allí no había nadie.

- ¡Princesa, que nos vamos! – La llamó su hermano.

- ¡Voy!

Antes de reunirse con su familia y amigos, dio un último vistazo al templo. Seguro que se lo había imaginado, ¿cómo iba a estar alguien sufriendo en año nuevo? No se dio cuenta al marcharse que una figura oscura aparecía bajo las campanas, mirándola con unos oscuros ojos violetas, con gran ferocidad.

Pensó en comentárselo a sus hermanos, pero según avanzaba el día se le olvidó. Tras la comida, a la que Sora y Mimi se habían unido, las tres chicas se dieron un baño para quitarse el cansancio del día, a la que también se apuntó Susumu. A Tai, Kenji y su padre les tocó fregar todos los platos.

Diciendo que tenía una urgencia en el trabajo, su padre intento escaquearse, pero sus hijos le cortaron el paso sabiendo que estaba poniendo una excusa de nuevo. Esta vez no pensaban dejarle escapar. Es más, le atacaron una cuerda al cuello para tenerlo bien sujeto y que fregase los platos él solo, por haberse escapado esa mañana. Lo consideraron un trabajo justo, aunque el lloraba a lagrimones.

Ya tumbado en su cama, Kenji oía a las chicas conversar en el baño, a fin de cuentas lo tenía pared con pared casi. No les prestó demasiada atención. Miró a un lado en la habitación, sin buscar un punto en concreto, solo quería descansar. Entonces se percató en el espejo, donde podía ver claramente a Diablomon, el digimon que había en su interior. Parecía pensativo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día callado.

"Quizás no sea nada pero… antes he sentido una presencia oscura. Era demasiado débil como para detectarla."

- ¿Un digimon?

"No lo sé…"

Kenji iba a decirle algo cuando oyó gritar a las chicas. Inmediatamente, veloces como el viento, Tai y Kenji fueron al baño. Les costó ver nada por unos segundos debido al vapor. O eso pensaron ellos. En verdad era el polvo que se había levantado por un agujero que se había abierto en la pared. Las chicas estaban inconscientes en el suelo, salvo Kari que no estaba allí. Su madre pareció entonces reaccionar.

- ¡Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?

- K-K-Kari-chan… se la han… llevado…

- ¡¿Qué se la han llevado? ¡¿Quién?

- ¡Kenji, mira!

Le señaló un edificio no muy lejano, donde una figura negra estaba intentando de superarlo tomando altura. Lo que en verdad le interesaba es que cargaba con algo. No tardó en reconocer a su hermana.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Kenji no lo dudo un momento y saltó por el hueco de la pared, que esa cosa habría abierto seguramente para atrapar a Kari. Dejó salir a Diablomon y a toda velocidad fue en dirección a esa cosa. No le costó demasiado esfuerzo alcanzarlo, descubriendo, tal y como se temía, que quien había secuestrado a la niña era un digimon.

Seguramente era de la misma estatura que Diablomon, pero con un casco en la cabeza y cuerpo humanoide que parecía el de un dragón, con una pesada armadura. A su espalda tenía cuatro alas rojas agujereadas, como si se las hubiesen destrozado. Ninguno de los dos sabía quien era, pero no iban a dejar que se llevase a la niña.

Le cortó el paso en seco, pero el digimon no se detuvo por ello. Intentó pasar de lado. Eso mosqueó a Diablomon, que lo agarró por la cola, reteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Entrégame la niña.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un rayo de energía disparado desde su boca. Tuvo suerte de esquivarlo, pero eso le obligó a soltarle la cola. Diablomon iba a contratacar, pero el ataque se dirigía a un edificio de oficinas donde había gente. Se desplazó hacía allí tan rápido como le fue posible. Logró desviar en el último segundo el rayo de una patada. Y se arrepintió, pues sintió un gran daño. Ese ataque había sido más poderoso de lo que había imaginado, pudiendo haber matado no solo a la gente de ese edificio, si no a la de los alrededores. En el nivel Campeón no iba a hacer nada contra ese digimon.

"Diablomon, no podemos dejar que se lleve a Kari"

- No te preocupes…

El hombre murciélago tomo energía de su compañero humano, y digievolucionó a su forma Mega Campeón; Metal Diablomon. Siendo ahora mucho más rápido, pudo alcanzar al digimon en cuestión de segundos, lanzando sus misiles con menor potencia para despistar al dragón humanoide, y no dañar a Kari.

Ante tales explosiones, el secuestrador se detuvo en seco. Metal Diablomon le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza, seguida de otra en la barbilla. Intentó agarrar a la niña, pero el digimon lo golpeó con la cola, lanzándolo contra un edificio. Pudo detenerse a tiempo antes de estrellarse. No quería hacer daño a Kari, pero si seguía conteniéndose no iba a poder hacer nada, así que se preparó para lanzar su ataque más poderoso. Entonces, tres ráfagas más cayeron del cielo, atacándole al unísono. Si no llega a crear la barrera de anti-materia a tiempo para protegerse, le habían destruido.

Cuando el humo de las explosiones desapareció, el digimon ya se había marchado con Kari. Diablomon regresó a su forma Campeón, sintiendo en su interior como Kenji gritaba de rabia. Lo lamentaba por su compañero, no había podido hacer nada por salvar a su hermana. Sin más que hacer allí, regresaron a casa. Sora se había despertado, pero Mimi y su madre todavía estaban inconscientes. Por suerte, no les habían hecho daño.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó Kenji, sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido rescatar a su hermana.

Tai no le recriminó nada, porque sabía que habría hecho todo lo posible por salvarla. En cuanto a Sora, le dio un abrazo para consolarle. Se sentía hundido. De no haber sido por la interrupción habría podido salvar a Kari, pero era culpa suya que lo hubiesen pillado por sorpresa. Sino, habría esquivado el ataque sin problemas y habría podido atacar a ese digimon.

- No te sientas culpable, Kenji. Has hecho todo lo posible – lo consoló Sora.

- Pero no lo suficiente…

Diablomon no es que se sintiese menos culpable. Ni siquiera sintió la presencia de otro, u otros, digimon. El ataque le había pillado por sorpresa. Y luego estaba el digimon secuestrador. Era más fuerte de lo que seguramente había demostrado con ese ataque. Si era el caso, estando con las manos ocupadas en ese momento, ¿cómo de poderoso sería si no hubiera estado cargando con la niña?

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Tai abrió sabiendo que sería Izzy, lo había avisado tras el ataque. También llamó al resto de los niños elegidos, que poco a poco fueron llegando. Usaron el analizador de digimon para saber quien era el que se había llevado a Kari.

- Se llama Cyberdramon, nivel Mega Campeón. No aparecen más dato de él.

- ¿Puedes usar los dispositivos para ver los datos de los digimon? – Kenji se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que lo veía.

- Si, siempre que el digimon lo haya visto.

- En ese caso… - le entregó su viejo dispositivo digital - . A ver si puedes averiguar quien es el digimon que nos atacó por sorpresa. Fue por un segundo, pero estoy seguro de que Diablomon pudo verlo.

- Está bien, probaré…

En el dispositivo aparecieron cientos de digimon, muchos que los niños elegidos conocían y otros tantos que desconocían su existencia. Izzy tuvo que rastrear mucho para dar con los últimos que el digimon había visto. Finalmente dio con la parte de la base donde estaba Cyberdramon, junto con otro digimon.

- Wisemon, nivel Mega Campeón. Pero tampoco me aparecen más datos…

- ¿Wisemon? – A Tai no le sonaba para nada.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de rastrear a los digimon con el programa que creaste para aquella vez, Izzy?

- Lo siento… como dejamos de usarlo lo borre. No pensé que lo tendríamos que volver a usar.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Tai pegó un puñetazo en la pared, lleno de rabia.

Estaba cansado. Siempre tenía que ser Kari, siempre detrás de ella. ¿Para qué demonios la querían los digimon ahora? ¿Por la "luz"? ¿Es qué siempre iban a estar igual? Kenji se hacía las mismas preguntas que su hermano. Pensaban que por fin todo se había acabado, pero, ¿qué demonios la necesitaban? Kari estaba curada, ya no corría peligro con la luz y esta estaba sellada. No podía usar su poder.

- Parece que tenéis problemas…. – en la pantalla del portátil apareció una nueva ventana. Gennai, rodeado de los digimon de los niños elegidos, los saludó desde su jardín.

- ¿Tú sabes algo Gennai?

- He estado escuchando vuestra conversación, y si Cyberdramon y Wisemon están detrás del secuestrado de Kari-chan…

- ¿Es qué sabes algo de esos digimon? – A Sora ya casi no le sorprendía nada que el anciano estuviera al corriente de todo, a fin de cuentas era el que siempre les informaba de todo.

- Veréis…

Kari se despertó con todo el cuerpo entumecido. Sentía mucho frío, así como hambre. Pronto entendió porque tenía tanto frío, estaba desnuda. Además, en ese lugar soplaba mucho el viento, pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía saber donde se encontraba. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado, pero todo eran imágenes borrosas en su mente. Recordaba estar bañándose con las chicas y su madre, de pronto la pared se vino abajo… todo oscuridad.

- Parece que por fin has despertado, niña.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Quién está ahí?

La voz había venido de ninguna parte y de todas al mismo tiempo, por culpa del eco. No podía saber con exactitud donde se encontraba el dueño. Un montón de velas se encendieron entonces, formando un círculo que rodeaba a Kari. La escasa iluminación generada por las débiles llamas desvelaron cinco figuras.

- Es un placer conocerte en persona, luz. Me llamo Wisemon – se presentó un digimon que flotaba sobre un libro gigante, cubierto totalmente por una túnica marrón y algo como un turbante en su cabeza. Solo podía ver dos puntitos amarillos que supuso eran sus ojos.

- Grrr… - gruñó un ser humanoide con el cuerpo cubierto totalmente por una armadura, con cuatro alas a su espalda.

- Este es Cyberdramon. No os preocupéis, simplemente no sabe hablar. En cuanto a mi, soy BlueMeramon – ese digimon le sonó más, era como el Meramon que los ayudó en la batalla contra Piedmon pero sus llamas eran azules.

- Yo soy GrapLeomon – en un principio le recordó al Leomon que Tai y sus amigos describieron en sus aventuras en la isla File, pero para nada. Este llevaba todo el cuerpo cubierto por una portentosa armadura que lanzaba descargas eléctricas. Una salió disparada muy cerca, ante lo que Kari retrocedió.

- En cuanto a mi, soy Tactimon – se presentó un digimon con aspecto de soldado, en cuya mano izquierda sujetaba una enorme espada – Es un placer tenerla con nosotros, "luz".

- ¿Q-Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis de mí?

- Te necesitamos para liberar a nuestro señor, Nemesismon – le respondió Tactimon - . Lleva muchos siglos encerrado, pero, ahora que por fin estás aquí "luz", podremos liberarle.

- ¿Nemesismon…?

Como esa mañana, Kari oyó un gruñido, pero al mirar por los alrededores solo vio a los cinco digimon. Pensó que de nuevo se lo había imaginado, hasta que oyó la voz.

"Luz… aaaaaaugh… luuuuuuz…"

Una silueta oscura comenzó a flotar en el aire, sin poder verlo por completo. Si podía ver esos feroces ojos, que la asustaron. Por un momento le recordaron a los de Myotismon y Apocalymon.

- Te presentamos a nuestro señor, Nemesismon.

Kari miró a BlueMeramon y después de nuevo esa figura. Parecía estar sufriendo un terrible tormento, porque todo lo que percibía de él eran rugidos y quejidos de dolor. Le daba lástima oírlo sufrir tanto, pero sentía una terrible oscuridad de él.

- Una vez rompamos los sellos, se unirá a ti. Entonces podrá renacer.

- ¿C-C-Cómo que unirse a mí?

- Lo verás muy pronto… ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Te quedas para vigilarla, Wisemon?

- Jah… te quieres quedar la diversión para ti solo, ¿eh, Tactimon?

- Seguramente algún niño elegido llegue hasta el templo. No podemos perder ahora la luz, cuando estamos tan cerca de conseguir liberar a nuestro señor.

- Está bien… al menos así podre seguir leyendo mi libro.

Las cuatro figuras, salvo la de Wisemon, desaparecieron. Kari ahora ya sabía donde se encontraba, el templo al que habían ido a rezar esa mañana. Lo que no entendía era lo que iban a hacer. Se sentó, encogida, por el frío y del miedo, preguntándose si vendrían a rescatarla. Se auto abofeteó, claro que Kenji y Tai acudirían a su rescate, sus hermanos siempre lo hacían. Solo tenía que esperar. Deseaba que no fuese muy tarde, porque deseaba tanto verlos.

Los niños elegidos guardaban silencio ante lo que Gennai les acababa de contar. Según su historia, hace siglos, un digimon logró llegar al mundo humano para destruirlo, pero varios monjes y sacerdotes, ayudados por el poder de la "luz" y de algunos digimon, habían logrado sellarlo. Si nombre era Nemesismon, un digimon nacido de la más profunda oscuridad, y con la única intención de reducirlo todo a la nada. No le interesaba gobernar, únicamente la destrucción.

- Se crearon cuatro templos para sellar su poder y un quinto para sellarlo. Desgraciadamente, no sé en cuál puede encontrarse. Si que he conseguido este mapa – en la pantalla salió un mapa antiguo, mostrando la ubicación de los cinco templos.

Izzy los observó por un momento con un análisis rápido. No estaban situados de forma simétrica, ni tampoco parecían formar ningún símbolo en particular. Era como si no los hubieran colocado de una forma exacta. Así sería muy difícil localizarlos.

- ¿Templo Fabutshu? – Kenji se arrimó al ver el nombre del templo más situado al sur - ¿No es ese el nombre antiguo del templo Kimatarsu?

- ¿Eh? – Izzy miró al joven y luego de nuevo el mapa.

Ya lo entendió, que tonto había sido. Si miraba los nombres de los templos, todos le sonaban. Buscó un mapa de Odaiba y lo intercaló con el mapa que Gennai les había enviado. Los cinco puntos correspondían con cinco templos de la ciudad. El Kimatarsu, por ejemplo, era el templo al que habían ido a rezar esa mañana.

- Entonces, están el templo de Lomarisu, Amatsu, Kimatarsu, Tadatsu y Omarasiko.

- Para liberar a Nemesismon necesitarán destruir los cinco, ¿verdad? – Eso era la parte que más había entendido Matt, aparte de lo del secuestro de Kari, claro.

- Lo mejor será separarnos en equipos de dos, ¿no os parece? – Recomendó Mimi, que no le apetecía ir sola a enfrentarse con unos digimon que parecían ser muy peligrosos.

- Pero solo somos ocho, contando con Kenji – la corrigió Joe - . Si nos dividimos en grupos de dos quedará un templo sin vigilar. Dos personas tendrán que ir solos.

- Yo iré por mi cuenta – resolvió pronto el mayor de los Kamiya un conflicto que seguramente se plantearía a la hora de formar las parejas – Que uno de vosotros vaya con Gatomon y ya está resuelto el problema de las parejas. Aunque no este nuestra hermana, es un digimon de nivel Campeón, os servirá de ayuda.

- ¿Estás seguro, Kenji? – Sora lo miró preocupado. Para tranquilizarla, este le guiñó un ojo. Aun así eso no dejó tranquila a la joven. No le costó darse cuenta, así que le dio un reconfortante abrazo, a la ve que cariñoso.

- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Si no os importa, yo me encargaré del templo Kimatarsu.

- Entonces yo iré con Sora. E iremos a Amatsu, así estaremos cerca por si necesitas ayuda, hermano.

- Será bienvenida – agradeció.

- Entonces yo iré con Tk a Lomarisu.

- No quieres separarte de tu hermanito ni un momento, ¿eh?

- Cállate, Tai – se ruborizó.

Desde su última batalla, hacía meses que Matt no veía a su hermano pequeño y quería pasar el mayor tiempo del mundo con él. A pesar de las circunstancias, claro.

- Yo haré pues grupo con Gatomon e iremos a Tadatsu – se ofreció Izzy.

Mimi y Joe no dijeron nada, pero estaba claro que formarían grupo y tendrían que ir a Omarasiko. Ya formados los grupos, tenían claro que uno de esos templos sería donde estaría sellado Nemesismon, y seguramente donde se encontrase Kari. Así que el que encontrase susodicho templo esperaría a los demás.

- Os mandaré a vuestros digimon y daros prisa… si consiguen la "luz" sellada en el cuerpo de Kari-chan, Nemesismon quedará libre.

- No hace falta que nos lo digas dos veces, Gennai.

Tai y los niños elegidos dirigieron sus dispositivos hacía la pantalla del ordenador, y en cuestión de segundos estaban rodeados por sus ocho compañeros digimon. Tras un tiempo, volvían a estar todos juntos otra vez.

- ¡Vamos!

TEMPLO OMARASIKO

Mimi agradeció que tuvieran que ir aun templo tan cercano, así no se cansaba mucho al caminar. Aun así, estaba exhausta. Joe había ido muy rápido.

- Vamos, Mimi-san.

- E-Es que vas tan rápido… arf… arf…

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, si no, destruirán el templo.

- Ya lo sé, pero… ugh… ¿es qué no notas que por aquí hace demasiado frío? Me estoy congelando…

- Tienes razón, ha bajado mucho la temperatura.

- Pues yo estoy muy a gustito – Gomamon, al ser un digimon acostumbrado a las temperaturas bajas, que las temperaturas bajasen le encantaba. Es más, se restregaba por la nieve a su vera, pasando de todos los problemas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

- U-Uh… t-tengo mucho frío y… sueño…

Mimi se desplomó en la nieve, ante la sorpresa de su compañera digimon.

- ¡Mimi! ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Mi-!

Palmon cayó también, víctima del frío. Un digimon planta como ella, en una zona tan fría en esa época del año tenía poco movimiento. Joe se acercó a ellas, sus cuerpos estaban congelándose.

- ¡¿Qué os pasa, chicas?

De golpe comenzó a venirle a él también el sueño debido al fuerte frío. Gomamon le dio un golpe que lo espabilo, aparte de darle un buen susto y hacerle mucho daño.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces?

- Joe, esto es obra de un digimon.

- ¿Eh?

La temperatura cada vez bajaba más y más, casi no podía sentir ni sus huesos a pesar de toda la ropa que llevaba. Gomamon digievolucionó en Ikakumon y lanzó varios cuernos que impactaron cerca de las puertas del templo. Una silueta rodeada de llamas azules salió de entre el humo, situándose en el tejado.

- Así que me habéis descubierto, que interesante. Pensé que con un poco de frío podría acabar con vosotros, pero no contaba con que viniera un digimon inmune al frío.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Me llamo BlueMeramon. No creíamos que los niños elegidos fueran a interponerse en nuestro camino. Ahora tendré que quitaros de en medio…

El digimon saltó en el aire, sobre Ikkakumon, rodeándolo de llamas azules.

- ¡Reito Gosuto!

Todas las llamas se unieron en una sola gigante, congelando en un enorme bloque de hielo con Ikkakumon en su interior.

- ¡Ikkakumon!

- Ahora, si no quieres que te mate mocoso, te recomiendo mantenerte ahí quietecito. Una vez destruya el templo me iré.

BlueMeramon se dispuso a destruir el templo, cuando Ikkakumon destruyó el bloque de hielo y lo atacó por sorpresa de nuevo con sus cuerpos explosivos. El digimon de llamas azules logró esquivarlo por suerte, si no casi le da de lleno.

- Se me había olvidado que eras un digimon acostumbrado al frío… tendré que congelarte a temperaturas cercanas al cero absoluto.

BlueMeramon generó una enorme bola de fuego sobre su cabeza, casi tan grande como era el templo. Ikkakumon por su parte digievolucionó en Zudomon, listo para el contrataque. El digimon de llamas azules lanzó la enorme bola de fuego azul, que congelaba todo a su paso. Zudomon cargó energía en su martillo y golpeó la bola, destruyéndola sin problemas.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Cómo has destruido mi ataque con un simple martillo?

- Este martillo está hecho de Chrome Digizoid, el metal más duro del mundo digital. Es tan duro como el diamante del mundo humano.

Zudomon golpeó el suelo, creando una enorme chispa que salió disparada contra BlueMeramon. El choque destruyó el cuerpo de este, esparciendo sus llamas azules por todo el lugar.

- ¡Bien hecho, Zudomon! – Celebró Joe la victoria de su compañero digimon.

Zudomon volvió a su forma de Gomamon y corrió hacía su amigo. Los dos iban a despertar a las chicas para celebrarlo, cuando el templo comenzó a congelarse de pronto. En cuestión de segundos, eran un enorme edificio de hielo.

- ¡¿Pero que pasa?

- Shshishishishishis – rio una voz fatua y el templo se desintegro en pedacitos.

- ¡Es BlueMeramon! ¡Sus llamas alcanzaron el templo y lo han congelado!

Las llamas sobrantes se unieron de nuevo, resurgiendo de ellas BlueMeramon, aun riendo. Antes de que Gomamon pudiera digievolucionar otra vez, los congeló a ambos con sus llamas azules. Si pensaban que solo con un ataque tan débil lo iban a derrotar lo llevaban claro. Ahora que se había librado de ellos, y destruido el templo. Solo le faltaba esperar a que sus compañeros terminasen con su parte para liberar a su señor. Ya tenía ganas.

TEMPLO KIMATARSU

La sensación que Kenji sintió al pisar el patio de aquel templo era similar a la que había sentido aquella mañana: extraña. Quizás sería por lo sensible que era Diablomon a los poderes de la oscuridad, y al tenerlo en su cuerpo eso lo hacía muy sensible también a él. El poder que sentía era débil, a la vez que poderoso. Su intuición no podía fallarle, en Kimatarsu era donde se encontraba sellado Nemesismon, estaba seguro.

"Has decidido venir al lugar más peligroso de todos, Kenji"

- Si acabamos con el malo en el primer movimiento haremos jaque mate. Lo mejor en una partida de ajedrez es terminar en un movimiento con el rey.

"Eso es imposible"

- Nuestro primer movimiento ha sido ir a proteger los templos, por lo que el rey estará desprotegido de sus esbirros. Así que, haremos jaque mate en un segundo movimiento. Y de paso rescataremos a la reina.

"No te confíes mucho porque si no… ¡cuidado!"

Tres rayos de energía impactaron a su alrededor. Pudo transformarse a tiempo en Diablomon para huir de la explosión, lo que no significa que no hubieran recibido daños. Una risilla, de un digimon cubierto en una capa y sobre un gran libro que flotaba ante la puerta del templo, les hizo dar con su atacante.

- Wisemon…

- Es un honor conocer en persona a uno de los tres grandes Emperadores de la oscuridad. Aunque, solo ocupasteis el trono que quedó vacante tras la marcha de nuestro amo.

- Tú y tu señor me importáis bien poco. Dime, ¿dónde está la niña?

- ¿Te refieres al contenedor de la "luz"? Está aquí dentro – señaló el templo a su espalda - . Si quieres recuperarla, supongo que no tendré que decirte que tendrás que derrotarme primero. Algo de lo que no serás capaz.

- ¿Me estás provocando, Wisemon? – Preguntó riéndose con sátira, mientras digievolucionaba a Metal Diablomon - . Creo que no sabes con quien estás tratando.

- Oh, lo sé muy bien, Diablomon-sama. En cuestión de minutos mis compañeros destruirán los templos restantes y liberaremos a nuestro amo y señor Nemesismon, así que, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros? Serías un gran aliado.

- ¿Yo sublevarme a un digimon de tercera? No, gracias.

Si sus palabras molestaron a Wisemon, no lo supo. Su cara negra, con únicamente dos puntos amarillos, era tan inexpresiva como la de un Digitamamon. Estaba harto de tanta palabrería, así que abrió los compartimentos de sus alas metálicas y disparo los misiles.

- ¡Great Chaos!

Una vez explosionaran alrededor de Wisemon, esos misiles lo destrozarían. Su fuerza era equiparable a los de un ataque de un digimon de nivel Hiper Campeón. No se sentía orgulloso de ganar de una forma tan rápida, pero tenía prisa por recuperar a Kari. En su interior sentía como Kenji se impacientaba.

Wisemon se bajó de su libro con lentitud, a la vez que de una forma elegante. Comenzó a buscar entre sus páginas. Recitó algo en un lenguaje que Metal Diablomon no logró entender. Antes de que los misiles impactaran, varias esferas negras aparecieron alrededor del digimon, absorbiendo los misiles, para sorpresa de Kenji y su compañero. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los misiles salieron de las esferas, pero en dirección contraria, hacía Metal Diablomon.

Pensó que los podría esquivar si se movía rápido, pero los misiles habían triplicado su velocidad. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada le impactaron de lleno. Su cuerpo metálico se lleno de quebraduras, hasta se le rompió por completo una de las alas. A pesar de sus heridas, Metal Diablomon logró ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero no se podía mover con la libertad y la agilidad que deseaba. El daño había sido mayor de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Q-Qué ha sido eso…?

- ¿Te gusta mi Taiwa Pandora? Da igual la de veces que me ataques, siempre te harás daño a ti mismo.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Solo le quedaba un ala, aun así lanzó los misiles. Se repitió el mismo proceso: Wisemon recitó unas palabras en un lenguaje inteligible, varias esferas aparecieron a su alrededor absorbiendo los misiles para luego devolverlos con una velocidad triplicada. Esta vez perdió su otra ala, ya quedando incapacitado en el suelo.

- Te lo he dicho, es inútil. Cuánta más fuerza pongas en el ataque, más fuerte te golpeara.

- U-Uuuugh…

- Me gustaría acabar contigo, pero mi señor tiene otros planes. Quiere que de verdad te nos unas, Diablomon-sama. Venga, ¿qué me dices?

TEMPLO LOMARISU

Metal Garurumon cayó a tierra, volviendo a ser Gabumon, ante el poderoso ataque que le lanzó GrapLeomon. El niño quedó en shock al ver como su compañero, quien había podido derrotar a VenomMyotismon, Pupedmon o Piedmon no había sido capaz de hacer ni un solo rasguño a ese digimon.

Magna Angemon hacía todo lo posible por hacerle frente, pero el digimon bestia con forma de león humanoide era demasiado ágil y rápido, pudiendo escapar de los golpes de la espada sagrada del digimon ángel. Lo que era peor, no podía abrir la puerta para enviarlo a otro mundo porque cada vez que lo intentaba se lo impedía a toda velocidad. La cosa se estaba poniendo muy fea.

- ¡Jiajiajiajia! ¿Y vosotros sois los niños elegidos que derrotasteis a Apocalymon-sama? ¡No me hagáis reír! ¡Sois patéticos!

- ¡Cállate! ¡No te burles de nosotros! ¡A por él, Magna Angemon!

Intentó de nuevo golpearle con la espada, pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo debía ser muy pesado con esa coraza que llevaba, aun así era capaz de moverse con una agilidad y velocidad increíbles. Harto ya de perder el tiempo, GrapLeomon dio un saltó en el aire, concentrando toda su fuerza en sus dos piernas.

De golpe cayó en picado, dándole una doble patada a Manga Angemon en el pecho que lo estampó contra el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter.

- ¡Magna Angemon!

Antes de que se pudiera acercar a su compañero digimon, GrapLeomon aterrizó sobre él, comenzando a pegarle a toda velocidad una serie de patadas consecutivas. Casi ni se le veían las piernas.

- ¡Jigoku no kikku!

Cada serie de patadas hacía más grande y grande el cráter, hundiendo más y más a Magna Angemon. Finalmente, se produjo una pequeña onda de choque, pero suficientemente devastadora como para lanzar por los aires a Tk y su hermano mayor. Ambos perdieron el conocimiento al estamparse contra un árbol.

Lanzando maldiciones de lo decepcionado que estaba, GrapLeomon sacó a Patamon del fondo del cráter, tirándolo al lado de su compañero humano. Esperaba más del digimon Mega Campeón que derrotó a Piedmon y pudo hacerle frente en su nivel Campeón. Sin contar al que Devimon tanto temía. En realidad no había sido para tanto.

- Grrrr, ha sido demasiado fácil. Los niños elegidos no son para tanto – se situó ante el templo, apuntando con los dos cañones de sus muñecas - ¡Yoyu sen!

Dos rayos de energía blanca salieron disparados hacía el templo, uniéndose en uno solo. Al impactar con la madera de las paredes, desapareció en la nada. Pasados unos segundos, una enorme columna de luz se alzó hacía el cielo, vaporizando todo lo que había sido un antiguo templo del lejano Shogunato Tokugawa.

- Ya está. Dentro de poco, Nemesismon-sama resucitará al fin.

TEMPLO AMATSU

Tanto Tai como Sora, así como sus compañeros digimon, oyeron las explosiones en la lejanía. Sus compañeros ya estaban luchando, se notaba. Sin embargo, a Tai la que más le preocupaba era la que había escuchado más cerca, proveniente del templo Kimatarsu, al que su hermano había ido solo. Con la mirada perdida, intentaba ver algo desde las escaleras del templo Amatsu, situado en lo alto de una pequeña colina. Solo veía el humo.

- No te preocupes Tai, Kenji sabe cuidarse.

El joven miró a su compañera, y amiga de la infancia. Como él, seguramente también estaría preocupado por Kenji, a fin de cuentas era su novio. Asintió. Sora tenía razón, Kenji sabía cuidarse bien solo. Cuando llegasen al templo Kimatarsu ya se habría librado del digimon que estuviera allí. Incluso puede que hubiera rescatado a Kari.

Sin perder un segundo, subieron hasta el patio del templo Amatsu. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. No se relajaron, todo lo contrario, eso los puso en alerta. El enemigo podría atacarles en cualquier momento. No se hizo derogar. Cual rayo negro, Cyberdramon los embistió desde el cielo, precedido de un terrible rugido. Eso fue lo que les permitió a los niños y sus compañeros digimon esquivar un golpe que desgarró la tierra, partiéndola en miles de pedazos.

- ¡Es Cyberdramon! ¡Agumon!

- ¡Estoy listo!

Agumon iba a digievolucionar en WarGreymon, pero Sora se colocó ante el digimon y su amigo, impidiéndoselo.

- ¡Sora, ¿qué hacemos?

- No debes dejar que WarGreymon luche todavía. Igual le necesitaremos para más adelante.

- ¡P-Pero…! – Iba a replicar, pero se contuvo. Su amiga hizo digievolucionar a Biyomon en Garudamon. El combate entre ambos digimon comenzó.

- Además, estás muy preocupado por Kenji, ¿verdad? Ve con él, por favor. Seguro que necesita ayuda.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No lo conoces todavía? Fue el único que tuvo en todo momento claro a que templo ir. Decidió ir solo. ¿No te dice eso nada? Seguro que sabía que en Kimatarsu estaba Kari-chan y Nemesismon, por eso decidió ir allí.

A Tai no le costaba creer eso. Su hermano era de los que se solían mover en solitario, nunca haciendo un movimiento en falso. Si a eso le añadía que Sora era de quien mejor lo conocían, no podía haber error alguno. Claro que estaba preocupado por su hermano, y por Kari, pero por igual con todos sus amigos.

- Ve al templo Kimatarsu. Yo me ocuparé de defender este lugar – le dibujó una sonrisa - . Salúdalo de mi parte, y discúlpate por mí por no ser yo quien vaya en su ayuda.

- S-Sora…

Le bastó una mirada para saber que Sora también quería ir corriendo a Kimatarsu para saber si Kenji se encontraba bien, pero uno de los dos tenía que quedarse a defender ese templo. Y WarGreymon sería de más ayuda que Garudamon, eso también lo sabía la joven, por mucho que le doliese reconocerlo. Tai no quería dejarla allí sola, pero, si tenía razón, su hermano corría un terrible peligro, yendo a Kimatarsu solo.

Una nueva explosión se oyó en el templo donde su hermano mayor estaba luchando. Sus dudas se despejaron. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, diciéndole con la mente que esperaba verla en Kimatarsu. Sora captó el mensaje, guiñándole un ojo en respuesta. Tai no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a correr hacía el templo de Kimatarsu, para socorrer a su hermano. Antes de que llegase al final de las escaleras, se produjo una gran explosión, y el templo de Amatsu voló por los aires, generando una enorme onda expansiva que arrancó árboles y postes telefónicos.

Quería volver para saber como estaba su amiga, pero ahora no podía dar marcha tras. Seguramente estaría bien, no, estaba bien. Claro que si. Su misión ahora era ir a ayudar a su hermano mayor, así como salvar a su hermana pequeña. Se reunirían en Kimatarsu, como todos sus amigos.

TEMPLO TADATSU

MegaKabuterimon cayó a tierra, volviendo a ser Tentomon. Izzy no lo habría creído si no lo llega a ver con sus propios ojos. El digimon que salió a su encuentro, Tactimon, le vaticinó que lo derrotaría sin siquiera tener que moverse. No había mentido. En cuenta MegaKabuterimon y Gatomon le atacaron, los dos digimon salieron malheridos por el efecto de la explosión del ataque del digimon de Izzy.

- Se acabó – sentenció el digimon, dando la espalda a Izzy para dirigirse al templo para destruirlo.

Gatomon le salió al paso, para golpearle con un puñetazo. Como si la hubiera visto venir a kilómetros, el digimon lo esquivo con suma rapidez, rodeando a la gata para luego darle una patada que la tiró por los suelos. Eso no eliminó las ganas de pelear de la gata digimon, que se lanzó de nuevo al ataque intentando dar algún puñetazo a su enemigo. No servía de nada, era como si este pudiera ver todos sus movimientos para luego esquivarlos.

De nuevo logró situarse a la espalda de Gatomon y golpearla con una patada que la tiró contra uno de los pilares del templo. Al rebotar, con un terrible choque de su espalda, la gata cayó a tierra muy malherida.

- ¡Gatomon! – La llamó Izzy, viendo que era inútil enfrentarse a un digimon como ese.

Había algo raro en él, como si pudiera predecir lo que iba a pasar. No, eso era imposible. Ni con fórmulas matemáticas era posible vaticinar una acción. ¿O quizás si? No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, más bien tenía que pensar en como derrotarlo. Gatomon se puso en pie, a pesar de sus heridas, dispuesta a defender con su vida el templo Tadatsu.

Tactimon había contado su plan: Kari no estaba allí, sino en Kimatarsu, para que su señor Nemesismon absorbiera el poder de la "luz" una vez se rompieran los sellos. Gennai les había avisado de que podía tratarse de eso, ahora estaba claro. Para su desgracia, esos digimon eran demasiado fuertes como para hacerles frente. No sabía como les iría a sus amigos, más las luces que había visto alzarse hacía el cielo ya en tres ocasiones no parecía indicar nada bueno.

- ¿Aún quieres más, gata digimon?

- N-N-No pienso dejar que destruyas este templo ni que… ¡ni que uséis a Kari para vuestros sucios planes!

- Sea… - alzó la capa con un elegante, pero fiero movimiento de su brazo derecho, desvelando la espada que cargaba a su espalda. La desenvainó lentamente, generando un brillo cegador emitido por el filo de la katana - . Ichi no tachi – dio un golpe al aire, creando una onda de choque que partió el suelo por la mitad, atravesó a Gatomon, y cortó el templo en dos, derrumbándolo.

La gata digimon cayó a tierra, inconsciente. Una gran explosión siguió al derrumbamiento del templo, creando una columna de luz que los alzó a todos por los aires, sin poder evitarlo. Satisfecho con el fin de su trabajo, a Tactimon ya solo le quedaba volver junto a su señor para poder comenzar el ritual que lo liberaría. Pero antes, tenía que hacer pagar a los niños elegidos su insolencia por haberse atrevido a plantarles cara.

TEMPLO KIMATARSU

Sin fuerzas, Diablomon volvió a ser Kenji, que agotado cayó a tierra. Lo habían intentando por tercera vez, con el mismo resultado: su ataque se volvió contra ellos. El joven lanzó maldiciones a los cielos. Estaba tan cerca de su hermana y no era capaz de llegar hasta ella. Tenía que ponerse en pie y pasar a través de Wisemon, no podía rendirse estando tan cerca.

- ¿Vas a intentarlo otra vez, muchacho?

- Las veces que haga falta… arf… arf…

- Aaaaaah… eres demasiado terco, no sabes ver cuando rendirte – cambió de página de su libro gigante - . Lo mejor será eliminarte de una vez por todas. Diablomon-sama es igual de terco que tú. De haber aceptado unirse a nosotros, y no haber pensando en atacarme, le habría asegurado un puesto a nuestro lado. Recuérdale en el otro mundo lo idiota que ha sido.

Wisemon alzó una mano al cielo, recitando un texto de su libro en ese lenguaje tan extraño. Kenji estaba listo para cualquier cosa, salvo para que apareciese una enorme bola de fuego que atacase al digimon. Este creo una esfera para que absorbiera la bola de fuego. Como Kenji, parecía sorprendido.

- ¡Hermano!

Por las escaleras vio subir a Tai, acompañaron de WarGreymon. Su hermano pequeño fue a su lado, ayudándole a mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí…? ¿Dónde está Sora?

- Se quedó para defender el templo pero…

- Entiendo… - no necesitaba oír más para saber que había sido de Sora. Seguro que estaba viva, pero, ¿en que estado?

- Kari está ahí dentro, ¿verdad?

- Si… junto con Nemesismon. Si queremos pasar antes hay que destruir a Wisemon.

- Pues descansa. WarGreymon y yo nos ocuparemos de él.

- ¡No! – Negó, empujando a su hermano lejos de él.

- ¡Pero, Kenji!

- Esta batalla es entre Wisemon y yo. Mantente al margen.

- ¡¿Pero, qué dices? ¡¿Has visto el estado en el que estás? ¡Si apenas te sostienes en pie!

- ¡Haz caso a lo que te dice tu hermano mayor, Tai!

Replicar no iba a servir de nada. Sin embargo, no fue la cabezonería de Kenji, quien ya estaba caminando en dirección hacía Wisemon, lo que le hizo guardar silencio a Tai. Por un momento, le había parecido que su hermano le mandaba un mensaje o algo parecido. Era como si estuviera seguro de ganar ese combate.

- ¿Eso es lo que los humanos llaman despedida? – Preguntó, sin comprender ese comportamiento.

- Antes ibas a atacarme, ¿no? Pues hazlo. Vamos a poner fin a este combate.

Wisemon lo observó por unos instantes, con curiosidad. Extrañamente, ese chico parecía demasiado calmado. Casi parecía que desease que le atacase de verdad. Igual tramaba algo. Daba lo mismo, no podría librarse de su ataque, que lo condenaría a un terrible tormento por toda la eternidad.

- Debiste aceptar la ayuda de tu hermano, así hubieses muerto acompañado – comenzó a recitar de nuevo las palabras del libro de texto gigante.

- Prefiero la compañía femenina.

- Muy gracioso. Veamos si eres tan gracioso cuando veas lo que te espera… ¡en el Nirvana Eternal!

Todo a su alrededor se distorsionó, como si el espacio-tiempo se estuviese partiendo o contrayendo. Kenji miró a su alrededor, así como su hermano. Todo se estaba descomponiendo y desfigurando. Era como si los llevase a otra dimensión.

- ¿Q-Qué es esto…? – Tai no podía creer lo que veía.

- El Nirvana Eternal es una dimensión muy especial. Todo el que entra en él se ve encarcelado para toda la eternidad, condenado a sufrir un sufrimiento sin fin.

- Suena tentador – sonrió.

- Veremos si te lo parece una vez estés dentro y tu piel se convierta en carbón al ser consumida por el fuego… ¡desaparece!

Un montón de rocas fueron rodeando a Kenji, hasta cubrirlo por completo. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, y las rocas cayeron al suelo, el cuerpo de Kenji había desaparecido.

- ¡Kenji! ¡Maldito!

WarGreymon iba a atacar, pero la bola de fuego que le lanzó antes salió disparada de la esfera oscura que la absorbió, con mucha más potencia. Tuvo suerte de poder sacar a tiempo su escudo para protegerse, de no haber sido así habría caído a la primera de cambio.

- Supongo que querrás luchar para vengarle, ¿no? Realmente no tengo tiempo para perderlo con vosotros, así que te enviare para que te reúnas con él.

Wisemon se preparaba para realizar de nuevo el Nirvana Eternal. Tai no sabía que hacer, pero si no pensaba en algo correría la misma suerte que su hermano. El espacio-tiempo comenzó a distorsionarse de nuevo, desfigurando todo el lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Desaparece…

Antes de que lanzase su ataque, algo le atravesó el pecho. Su gigantesco libro comenzó a arder en llamas de color violeta, tornándose cenizas. Wisemon rio, no pudiéndoselo creer, no se esperaba que ocurriese eso.

- Tú… me has engañado…

Tras él, estaba Diablomon, quien sacó su mano del pecho del digimon. Wisemon, por su parte, cayó a tierra mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desvirtualizarse.

- Tú… ¿cómo has…?

- Yo también tengo el poder de abrir puertas entre dimensiones con mi Kurai uzu. No ha sido nada agradable usarlo conmigo mismo, pero era la única forma de pillarte por sorpresa.

- Maldición… pensar que… moriría víctima de una técnica mía… eres, un auténtico demonio, Diablomon-sama… - finalmente, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en datos que desaparecieron en el cielo.

Diablomon volvió a ser Kenji, quien cayó a tierra agotado. Su hermano corrió a su lado, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… ahora vamos a por Kari. Y de paso destruyamos a Nemesismon.

- Si, vamos.

Los dos hermanos entraron en el templo. Una vez dentro, Kenji ya fue capaz de caminar por su propio pie, aunque de una forma un poco torpe. Todavía estaba muy débil del combate contra Wisemon, y el viaje al Nirvana Eternal parecía haberlo agotado más todavía. Si a eso le sumaba las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo, ya parecía un muerto viviente.

Entrar fue más fácil de lo que pensaron. Seguramente los compañeros de Wisemon estarían ocupados con los otros templos, aunque Tai temía que los hubiesen destruido todos ya. Esperaban que no fuera así. Ni tampoco querían encontrarse en esos momentos con nadie ahí dentro, Kenji no estaba en condiciones de pelear. Y si un solo digimon había sido un problema para Diablomon, Tai temía por WarGreymon.

Todo el interior del templo estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo. La iluminación de fuera era casi nula. Sin embargo, si que se veía algo más adelante, como la luz de unas pequeñas velas. Iban a ser muy cautelosos para acercarse, hasta que vieron que la luz provenía de un círculo de velas, en cuyo centro había alguien: su hermana.

- ¡Kari! – La llamó feliz Tai, que comenzó a correr hacía ella. Kenji lo siguió.

Kari, que estaba acurrucada y con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas, creyó oír mal cuando alguien la llamó. Volvió a oír su nombre, así que alzó la mirada. En un primer momento pensó que era una ilusión, pero cuando la débil luz de las velas iluminó los rostros de sus hermanos, su tez pálida se lleno de color, su agarrotado cuerpo encontró fuerzas para moverse y su sonrisa regresó a su rostro.

- ¡Kenji! ¡Tai!

Sus hermanos entraron en el círculo de velas y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo, casi ahogándola. La niña no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad de verlos a los dos. Sabía que irían a por ella, lo sabía.

- ¿Estás bien, verdad? No te han hecho daño, ¿no? – Preguntó preocupado Kenji, hablando por los dos.

- No, no. No me han hecho nada.

- Menos mal – volvieron a hundirla en un cálido abrazo ambos hermanos.

Dejando momentos familiares aparte, lo más importante era sacarla de allí antes de que volvieran los otros digimon. No les dio tiempo ni de moverse. Las velas se apagaron de golpe, y antes de que se diesen cuenta estaban flotando en el aire, alejándose de Kari.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué es esto? – Kenji lo intentaba, pero no era capaz de moverse. Era como si algo lo sujetase, como una fuerza invisible.

- ¡Kari!

- ¡Tai! ¡Kenji!

Salieron volando fuera del templo a toda velocidad. WarGreymon logró atrapar a Tai antes de que este tocase el suelo. Kenji no tuvo tanta suerte y acabó rebotando varias veces hasta definitivamente caer de cara. Se hizo daño, pero continuo consciente.

- ¿Q-Qué ha sido eso…? – Ante sus propios ojos, algo salió del templo y atravesó a WarGreymon, que volvió a ser Agumon. Su compañero digimon cayó entre sus brazos - ¡Agumon, ¿estás bien?

- El amo Nemesismon ha sido compasivo con vosotros y os ha echado solo del templo sin mataros, deberíais estar agradecidos.

Frente al templo aparecieron cuatro digimon. Tai y Kenji únicamente conocían a Cyberdramon, de los otros no tenían ni idea de quienes eran. Si reconocieron a los niños que algunos de ellos cargaban: los niños elegidos y sus digimon a los que habían derrotado.

- Creo que esto es vuestro – Tactimon arrojó a Izzy, Tentomon y Gatomon cerca de donde estaban los hermanos Kamiya. Sus compañeros lo imitaron - . No pensé que fueseis capaces de derrotar a Wisemon, de todas formas era un completo inútil.

- ¿H-Han destruido los templos? – Tai no se lo podía creer, pero ante él tenía la prueba. Todos sus amigos yacían inconscientes a sus pies.

- Ahora usaremos el poder de la "luz" para revivir a nuestro amo Nemesismon. Espero que os hayáis despedido de la niña – Tactimon iba a entrar en el templo, seguido de GrapLeomon, pero antes se dirigió a sus dos compañeros – Cyberdramon, BlueMeramon, ocupaos de ellos.

- Será un placer – sonrió con malicia el digimon de llamas azules, acompañado de un rugido de satisfacción de su compañero.

Las puertas del templo se cerraron, dejando solo a los hermanos ante esos dos digimon. Kenji se arrastró como pudo hasta Sora, y la acomodó en sus rodillas. No mostraba tener daño alguno, salvo alguna herida superficial. En cambio, Biyomon, estaba gravemente herida. Seguramente habrá hecho todo lo posible para protegerla, como siempre hacía. Se lo agradecía de corazón.

- Alégrate de que esa niña este bien. Cyberdramon no suele contenerse tanto – rio BlueMeramon con una fuerte carcajada fantasmal, acompañado de la risotada del dragón humanoide.

Kenji y Tai guardaron silencio. De haber tenido más cuidado dentro del templo, igual habrían logrado rescatar a su hermana. A saber que le estarían haciendo ahora allí dentro, pero una cosa tenían clara los dos: iban a salvarla fuera como fuera. E iban a impedir que resucitase Nemesismon, por sus amigos.

Kenji dejó, con delicadeza, a Sora en el suelo. Caminó hasta Cyberdramon, situándose ante él. A su lado, no le llegaba ni hasta la mandíbula, pero le daba igual, lo miraba desafiante y furioso, cosa que parecía divertir al digimon.

- Primero te llevaste a mi hermana… hiciste daño a mi madre… ¿y ahora le has hecho daño a mi novia?

Cyberdramon lanzó un par de gruñidos y luego sonrió, de forma lasciva.

- Dice que, de haber sabido que era tu novia, se lo habría pasado mejor con ella – tradujo BlueMeramon.

- Ya veo… - Kenji bajó la mirada, apretando el puño con fuerza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero era más su rabia que el dolor que sentía en sus huesos. Al volver a levantar la mirada, sus ojos ahora habían cambiado a un tono rojo claro - ¡Tai, vamos a acabar con esto!

- ¡Muy bien!

Los dispositivos digitales de ambos comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanca potentísima, tan fuerte que los dos digimon tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no quedar cegados. El cuerpo de Tai y Agumon se volvió uno solo, digievolucionando a VictoryGreymon, mientras que Kenji lo hizo a Lucifermon. Habían digievolucionado al nivel Hiper Campeón, pero para los servidores de Nemesismon no les parecía que hubieran cambiado tanto. Es más, el VictoryGreymon se parecía mucho al WarGreymon que su señor había derrotado de un solo golpe. Solo se diferencia en la forma de la armadura y esa enorme espada que cargaba en su mano derecha.

- ¡No sois más que unos estúpidos! ¡¿Creéis que nos daréis miedo así?

BlueMeramon se abalanzó sobre ellos para congelarlos con sus llamas azules. VictoryGreymon salió a su encuentro y lo cortó con su espada. El digimon de llamas de hielo no pudo más que sonreír ante la estupidez de su enemigo, pues este acabó congelado en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Jiajiajiajia! ¡Eso te pasa por subestimarme, estúpid-! – Su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas de color naranja, que consumían a toda velocidad las azules de su cuerpo. Por primera vez en toda su vida, sentía calor. - ¡¿Q-Qué es esto… qué pasa?

El hielo que rodeaba a VictoryGreymon se derritió tan rápido como lo había cubierto. El digimon guardó su espada en su espalda, sujeto en el escudo.

- Las llamas que guarda está espada son tan poderosas que pueden resistir cualquier temperatura helada. En el momento que te corte con ella, estabas destinado a morir.

- ¡M-Maldito…! ¡Amo Nemesismooooooon…! – Su cuerpo acabó siendo consumido por las llamas naranjas de VictoryGreymon, para finalmente convertirse en cientos de millones de pequeños datos.

Cyberdramon rugió al ver como su compañero era derrotado, lanzándose como loco contra el digimon responsable. Lucifermon salió esta vez a su encuentro, decapitándolo de un solo golpe.

- ¡Death Scythe!

El digimon dragón humanoide siguió los pasos de su compañero, convirtiéndose en pequeñas cantidades de datos que volaron hacía el cielo. Terminado con los dos principales obstáculos, ahora tenían que librarse de otros dos para llegar hasta Kari.

- Lo mejor será destruir el templo – recomendó Lucifermon – Kari está protegida por la "luz", no le pasará nada.

- Si, además tenemos que evitar que Nemesismon vuelva a este mundo. Es lo mejor – aceptó VictoryGreymon.

Ambos digimon se prepararon, concentrando su energía, para lanzar sus ataques. En el interior del templo, GrapLeomon y Tactimon oyeron mucho alboroto, lo que interrumpió la ceremonia de resurrección. Todo comenzó a temblar, lo que no les preocupó demasiado. Seguro que sus compañeros se lo estaban pasando pipa con esos dos mocosos.

- Grrr… esos dos no saben controlarse…

- Sal y dales un toque de atención. Tenemos que terminar pronto con esto si queremos traer de vuelta a nuestro señor.

- Vale, vale…

A regañadientes, GrapLeomon comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta. Mientras tanto, Tactimon siguió recitando las palabras que liberarían a su señor. Kari, en el centro del círculo, rodeada por verlas, y encogida, temblaba de miedo. Lo último que sabía era que dos de los digimon iban a acabar con sus hermanos. Estaba muy preocupada por ellos, y seguro que estaban presentando batalla, esos temblores lo demostraban, pero quería que entrasen pronto por esa puerta para rescatarla. Quería volver a verlos, no, deseaba volver a verlos y que la abrazasen.

GrapLeomon abrió la puerta, preparado para lanzar un rugido que alertase a sus compañeros que se tomasen las cosas con más calma. Pero al abrir la puerta una explosión lo envolvió, desintegrando su cuerpo en un montón de datos. Antes de que Tactimon pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, todo el templo voló por los aires. Como habían planeado sus hermanos, una esfera de energía blanca protegió a Kari. El suelo a su alrededor fue lo único que se mantuvo intacto.

- Parece que ha salido bien.

- Si, pero también nos hemos pasado un poquito.

Iban a ir hacía la esfera de luz blanca cuando está se torno negra de pronto. Un rayo oscuro cayó sobre ella, y poco a poco fue tomando una forma gigantesca, de un monstruo gigante, casi tanto como la torre de Tokyo, con seis patas, nueve colas, una cabeza con diez ojos rasgados de color amarillo oscuro y una incontable cantidad de dientes.

- ¡P-Pero qué!

- ¡No puede ser, ¿no hemos llegado a tiempo?

Poco a poco, la figura fue tomando un color azul oscuro, terminando de formarse. El suelo que piso se destruyó a su paso, sus colas dieron latigazos en el aire destrozando las nubes. Su rugido fue suficiente para destruir todos los cristales de la ciudad en un radio de doce kilómetros. Al lado de ese monstruo, los dos digimon eran simples hormigas.

- Habéis llegado tarde… ahora nuestro señor… ugh… destruirá este mundo…

Debajo de un montón de escombros, estaba Tactimon, con toda la armadura destrozada, lo que permitía ver su boca, sonriente a pesar de que tenía cuatro vigas de madera atravesando su cuerpo.

- Una vez absorba todos los poderes de la "luz"… será invencible… ¡ja, ja, ja!

- Le detendremos. Y tú nos dirás como podemos hacerlo.

- ¿Eso crees, Lucifermon…? No seáis estúpidos… no podréis detenerle… jamás… - su cuerpo se convirtió en datos, como el resto de sus compañeros.

Ahora no tenían muchas opciones. O destruían ese monstruo o toda la Tierra corría un grave peligro. Pero, ¿qué podían hacer? Para ese digimon gigante ellos eran menos que hormigas, sus ataques no tendrían mucho efecto sobre él. Aun así, tenían que intentarlo. Pero había otro problema: Kari.

Seguro que ese digimon se había fusionado con ella, así que ella tendría que estar por alguna parte de su cuerpo. Eso hizo que se encendiera una bombilla en la cabeza de Tai, en el interior de VictoryGreymon.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Si encontramos a Kari y la separamos del digimon, podremos salvarla!

- VictoryGreymon podrá encontrarla, ¿te ocupas tú de eso? Yo lo entretendré.

- Ten cuidado. En cuanto dé con ella te haré un aviso.

- Te lo dejo a ti.

Ambos digimon se separaron. VictoryGreymon se elevó en el cielo, por encima de Nemesismon. Desde allí podría verlo todo mejor, para buscar a Kari. Si por algo se caracterizaba VictoryGreymon, es que podía ver diez veces mejor que un digimon normal, aumentando en diez veces su visión. Es así como pudo dar con Kari. Se encontraba encerrada en una especie de cristal, en la cabeza del digimon gigante, golpeando con fuerza su cárcel para intentar salir.

Lanzó una llama al cielo, para avisar a Lucifermon. Este, que estaba lanzando rayos de energía contra el cuerpo del digimon gigante para distraerlo, captó el aviso. Ya había dado con Kari, ahora tenía que distraer a Nemesismon más aún para que pudiera rescatarla. Lanzó varios ataques rápidos por todo su cuerpo, que parecieron surtir efecto porque lanzó un rugido de furia.

VictoryGreymon aprovechó la oportunidad y descendió a toda velocidad, para ir hasta Kari. Sin embargo, con uno de sus diez ojos, pareció que el digimon lo vio venir y lo golpeó con una de sus colas, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Lucifermon iba a acudir en su ayuda cuando recibió el golpe de otra de las colas del gigantesco digimon, no cayendo muy lejos de su compañero. Cuando el digimon los miró con sus diez ojos, Kari pudo ver a la perfección a los dos caídos digimon que ahora eran sus hermanos.

- ¡Tai! ¡Kenji! ¡Levantaos por favor! – Sabía que por más que les gritase no la oirían, y aun así siguió llamándolos una y otra vez.

Nemesismon se preparó para lanzar su ataque, pero algo le impactó en la boca, cerrándosela. El rayo de energía que iba a disparar le explotó en el interior, dañándolo severamente. Los dos digimon miraron a su salvador, Garudamon, que surcaba los cielos cargando con Sora.

- ¡Kenji! ¡Tai! ¡Aprovechad ahora! ¡Nosotros lo entretendremos!

A pesar del daño, el digimon comenzó a lanzar rayos con sus diez ojos. Garudamon podía esquivarlos, pero algunos le costaban y más de una vez estuvieron a punto de darle. No querían dejarla sola, pero les había dado una oportunidad y no podían desaprovecharla. Los dos saltaron, remontando el vuelo, directos hacía donde estaba Kari.

Para Nemesismon tenía ojos para vigilar a los tres, y comenzó a atacar a VictoryGreymon y Lucifermon con sus colas. Si no hacían algo con sus ojos jamás podrían acercarse.

- ¡Garuru Tomahawk!

Cientos de pequeños misiles fueron impactando en la cara de Nemesismon, congelándole los ojos. Detrás de Metal Garurumon, salió volando Magna Angemon seguido por MegaKabuterimon. Ambos se ocuparon de ir golpeando una por una las colas del gigantesco digimon, inutilizándolas.

- ¡Daos prisa, chicos! – Los apresuró Matt.

Sin nada que los estorbase ya, los dos volaron hasta el cristal donde estaba Kari. VictoryGreymon y Lucifermon golpearon juntos el cristal que envolvió a la niña, rompiéndolo como si nada. Los dos le tendieron la mano.

- Princesa, hemos venido a por ti.

- Vámonos de aquí, Kari.

Llorando de felicidad, por estar libre y ver a sus hermanos, aunque fuera con su forma digimon, la niña aceptó ambas manos y voló con ellos. Al sentir como perdía el poder "general", Nemesismon rugió de furia, concentrando su energía en su boca para lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía que aún quedaban más poder de lo que se pensaba, seguramente usaban a Kari solamente para aumentar su fuerza destructiva, no porque la necesitase para ser más fuerte.

Se acercaron hasta Garudamon, para dejar a la niña a cargo de Sora. Ya estando ella en un lugar seguro, los dos digimon se situaron ante la boca de Nemesismon, para contrarrestar su ataque. Era hora de acabar con todo eso.

- ¿Listo, hermanito?

- Cuando quieras, Kenji.

Los dos concentraron toda su fuerza. Era a un todo o nada. Tenían que atacar en el momento preciso para detener el ataque y a la vez atacarle, y así acabar con él desde dentro. Parecía ser la única forma de poner fin a todo eso. El momento llegó en cuanto Nemesismon abrió la boca, listo para atacar.

- ¡Mortal Caos!

- ¡Gaia Toraidento!

Los dos ataques se unieron en uno solo que colisionó con el de Nemesismon dentro de su boca. En un principio, parecía que iban a ceder, pero poco a poco fueron ganando terreno, hasta lograr por fin meter su ataque de nuevo en su interior, y hacerlo explotar en su cuerpo. El resultado, de la explosión de su ataque y el de Nemesismon dio como resultado una enorme explosionó, que vaporizo al gigantesco digimon en millones de datos.

La luz de un nuevo día alumbró todo un paraje desolado por la batalla. Ya no quedaba rastro del templo ni de sus alrededores, pero al menos la ciudad estaba a salvo. Tai se separó de Agumon y Kenji volvió a su forma original, agotados por la batalla que habían librado, sobre todo por el enorme esfuerzo que había supuesto realizar un ataque capaz de competir con el de Nemesismon.

- ¡Kenji! ¡Tai! – Kari se lanzó sobre el cuello de sus dos hermanos, llorando de felicidad de ver que estaban los dos bien. Por un momento, cuando los había visto ceder en el choque de poderes, pensó que los iba a perder a los dos.

- Ey, ey… estamos bien princesa, pero danos un respiro. Y ponte algo.

Kenji le dio su camiseta para que se tapase. A este paso la niña pescaría un resfriado de caballo de haberse pasado todo un día desnuda. Por fin se había terminado todo. Los niños elegidos, que ya por fin se habían despertado todos, se reunieron, para ver como amanecía el nuevo día. Había sido una batalla larga y dura, más que con la de Myotismon. Pero habían salido victoriosos.

- Lo siento… ha sido por mi culpa… lamento lo ocurrido.

Los niños la miraron. Kari se sentía fatal porque todo eso había pasado por tener la "luz" sellada en su interior. En verdad ella no había sentido dolor en toda esa batalla, no como sus amigos que habían sufrido en combatir con cada uno de los digimon. Sobre todo sus hermanos que eran los que más habían luchado en primera línea y sentido el poder de Nemesismon. Estaba cansada de que siempre pasase igual.

Sora iba a decirle algo para animarla, pero Tai se le adelantó.

- Es cierto, ha sido tu culpa – Sora iba a replicarle lo que le acababa de decir a su hermana, pero de nuevo, alguien se le adelantó.

- Pero, ¿sabes princesa? Eso nos da igual. Cuando alguien venga a buscar problemas contigo, aquí estaremos nosotros para protegerte y salvarte, tal y como hoy.

Kari miró a sus hermanos. Tai le hizo un gestó de "que todo estaba bien", mientras que Kenji le guiñó un ojo. Sus amigos sonrieron. Los dos podían ser algo bruscos a veces, pero sabían como animar a su hermana.

Empezando a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad, la niña se lanzó de nuevo para abrazarlos a ambos, gritando a los cielos lo que sentía por ellos.

- ¡Os quiero!

Y así, como la luz del sol anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, una nueva batalla había terminado para los niños elegidos. Pero, ¿realmente llegaría a ser la última?

Ufff… por fin, lo acabé XD. Un especial que preparaba para nochevieja pero, como era tan largo, me ha tomado más tiempo de lo esperado.

Espero os guste a los que seguís mi fic. Tras esto, prometo volver a la historia original y nada de "un especial de reyes", lo juro XD

¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios! ¡En serio, sois geniales!


	44. La torre de las sombras

**CAPÍTULO 42**

**LA TORRE DE LAS SOMBRAS**

Tai se asomó por la puerta, sin entrar en el cuarto. Kenji yacía, inconsciente, en la cama. Mientras que Sora intentaba mantener la calma, costándole, su madre lloraba desconsoladamente. La madre de Izzy intentaba animarle, pero parecía que no daba resultado. Cerró la puerta despacio y se dejó caer al piso. Estaba harto, siempre eran sus hermanos los que tenían que salir perjudicados sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Satanmon se había llevado a Kari, y había dejado muy malherido a Kenji. Entonces, ¿en qué lugar le dejaba a él?

- Tai…

Agumon lo miraba preocupado. El digimon no es que supiera muy bien entender el comportamiento humano, pero sentía y padecía como su compañero. Si Tai estaba triste, Agumon se ponía triste, así de simple.

- No estés triste, salvaremos a Kenji-san y Kari-chan.

- Agumon…

- ¡Tai, he logrado hablar con Matt! ¡Está con Joe y Tk!

Izzy entró a toda velocidad en el piso, hasta se olvidó de descalzarse. Aunque eso ahora importaba bien poco. Por fin tenían noticias de sus amigos.

- Parece ser que Satanmon ha construido una torre en el centro de la ciudad y…

- No digas más… diles que nos vemos allí. Vamos a por ese desgraciado.

- ¡Vale! – Izzy se marchó corriendo para volver a su habitación.

Tai apretó el puño con fuerza. Con su hermano en ese estado, ahora le tocaba ocuparse él de Kari. Lo había hecho en la batalla contra Myotismon, y lo volvería a hacer. Su hermano ya había hecho demasiado en su lugar.

Kari miraba desafiante a Satanmon, mientras Dark Phantomon la mantenía quieta tras su guadaña. El digimon estaba gratamente sorprendido de ver como esa niña no mostraba ningún temor a lo que pudiera pasarle.

- Espero que te guste mi torre, desde aquí será donde gobierne el mundo humano.

Kari no respondió, se mantuvo firme, sin apartar la mirada. Satanmon también la miró fijamente, durante varios minutos y en ningún momento desvió la mirada. Esa niña tenía muchas agallas, eso le gustaba.

- Supongo que debo enseñarte algo, ven…

Dark Phantomon apartó la guadaña para que Kari pudiera caminar tras Satanmon, y así seguirla él destre atrás, asegurándose que no intentase escapar. La llevó por un pasillo largo, que terminaba en una puerta tallada en la piedra negra de las paredes. El digimon recitó algo en un idioma que Kari no entendió. Las puertas se abrieron, cubriendo el pasillo unas sombras negras. Kari sintió el frío poder de la oscuridad rodearla. Por un momento se asustó, pero logró mantenerse impasible. No debía mostrar miedo ante ese digimon.

En la habitación, justo en el centro, había un trono con unos adornos que a la niña le pareció horribles: calaveras, cabezas de demonios, símbolos extraños… por encima de este, tres anillos flotaban en el aire, dando vueltas a su alrededor.

- Este será tu trono, emperatriz.

- No me llames así. No soy ninguna emperatriz – reprendió, con asco.

Satanmon soltó una fuerte carcajada. Esa niña tenía valor para hablarle en ese tono. Alrededor del trono, arrodillados, estaban los cinco digimon que formaban el grupo de "los señores de la oscuridad", incluido Apollo en su forma humana. Satanmon lanzó las esferas blanca y negra que extrajo del cuerpo de Kenji a dos de los aros. Estos los absorbieron, comenzando a dar vueltas más de prisa.

- Cuando esté todo listo, se activará el tercer anillo. Entonces nacerás como la Emperatriz de la oscuridad.

- Mis amigos te detendrán.

- Oh, ¿estás segura de eso? – Chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa maliciosa que a Kari no le gustó nada.

Apollo desapareció un segundo, volviendo a aparecer al poco. Lanzó una cosa blanca a los pies de Kari. Reconoció enseguida lo que era.

- ¡Gatomon!

La gata estaba llena de heridas. Por suerte todavía respiraba, pero por más que llamaba no abría los ojos.

- No está muerta – le avisó Apollo – Me he cuidado de eso.

- ¡¿Por qué le has hecho esto?

- Nos estaba siguiendo – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Imagínate pues lo que les ocurrirá a los niños elegidos si vienen a salvarte – le advirtió Satanmon - . Te dejaré sola, tengo que hacer los preparativos.

Satanmon abandonó la sala, seguido de Dark Phantomon. Luego pasaron uno por uno sus cinco subordinados, a excepción de Apollo, que se detuvo cuando Kari le habló.

- ¡Apollo-san, ¿por qué nos has traicionado? ¡Pensé que eras amigo de mi hermano!

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mis razones.

Las puertas se cerraron a su salida, dejando allí dentro sola a Kari con su malherida compañera digimon. De golpe, toda la seguridad y entereza que había demostrado desde que la llevaron allí, desapareció, como las hojas que se lleva el viento. Empezó a llorar, desesperada. Tenía miedo, y estaba muy preocupada por Kenji. Lo último que había visto era como se derrumbaba cuando Satanmon le extraía la luz y la oscuridad de su cuerpo, deseaba saber si estaba bien. Apretó con fuerza su pecho, rodeando con la camiseta el amuleto que tenía escondido. Kenji le dijo que no se separase de él cuando se lo regalo, y jamás lo había hecho. Rezaba porque estuviera bien. Al mismo tiempo, rogaba porque Tai y sus amigos vinieran pronto a rescatarla, tenía mucho miedo. Se acurrucó a un lado, con Gatomon entre sus brazos, mientras lloraba en la oscuridad. Solo podía esperar a que apareciesen.

Tai entró en la habitación donde estaba su hermano. Biyomon había ido a avisarle de que por fin se había despertado. Se quedó helado al verle; estaba muy pálido, con unas terribles ojeras y casi parecía que le costase moverse. Eso no era lo peor, estaba sentado, apoyado con unos cuantos cojines en la pared, y al no llevar la camiseta en su cuerpo podían verse decenas de cicatrices.

- ¿Q-Qué…? – No podía articular palabra alguna, le estaban empezando a aparecer incluso algunas en la cara, como por ejemplo la mejilla.

- Siento… no estar en mejores condiciones… - a pesar de lo apagada que sonaba su voz, se esforzó por sonar con humor.

Tai sonrió, al ver que pese a la situación su hermano parecía mantener su sentido del humor. Buscó con la mirada respuesta de esas heridas en Sora, quien negó con la cabeza.

- Al perder el poder oscuro de Diablomon, las heridas que recibió en su cuerpo durante su estancia en el mundo oscuro están volviendo a salir – le explicó Ginnae.

- ¿Heridas de… el mundo oscuro?

- Aunque se transforme en Diablomon, las heridas que este recibe también se traspasan a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el poder regenerativo le curaba. Sin él, ahora… las heridas están saliendo otra vez a la luz.

- Bah, no exageres no es para tan… ¡ugh! – En su pecho apareció una nueva cicatriz, en forma de cruz. Su rostro se transformo en una mueca de dolor. Finalmente, pareció que pudo aguantarlo, pero se le veía agotado.

Tai lo miraba tan preocupado como el resto. Si seguía así, acabaría doliendo por culpa del sufrimiento provocado por esas heridas. Tenían que devolverle el poder oscuro que Satanmon le había arrebatado.

- Y aún no le han salido las más graves… solo tenemos unas horas, Tai-kun. Debéis ir a al torre de las sombras de Satanmon, y liberar el poder oscuro que le quito.

- ¿Las más graves? ¿Aún más que eso?

- Por ejemplo… la que le provocó Angemon en la espalda, ¿lo recuerdas?

Miró a su hermano. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Diablomon se había vuelto loco de improviso y les había atacado. Sin embargo, había protegido a Kari cuando Angemon lanzó su ataque para detenerlo. Si ya vio como el digimon jadeaba de dolor en aquel entonces, ¿qué pasaría con su hermano?

- D-Deja de comerle la cabeza con tonterías que no tienen importancia… ¿quieres?

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, hijo? ¡¿Es qué no ves como estás?

- ¡Más importante ahora es rescatar a Kari, mamá! ¡Yo estaré bien!

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- Ginnae… sé que voy a parecer un vampiro con esto pero… ¿tienes las muestras de mi sangre todavía?

El anciano lo miró interrogante por unos segundos, hasta que se le encendió la bombilla. Ya entendía por donde iba a Kenji. Se marchó corriendo a buscar su maletín, tardó un par de minutos en volver. Torpemente, lo abrió encima de la cama, sacando varias cosas que no eran de ninguna utilidad hasta encontrar un pequeño frasco de cristal que vació en una jeringuilla. Inmediatamente, buscó una vena en el brazo del chico, cuando la tuvo, pincho sin pensárselo dos veces.

Ante tal brusquedad, Kenji no pudo disimular el dolor que sintió por la inyección. Sin embargo, el resultado se vio rápido: lentamente, las heridas más pequeñas fueron desapareciendo, como por arte de magia.

- ¿P-Pero qué…? – Sora no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

- Esta sangre de la extraje a Kenji durante su estancia en América, en otras palabras, todavía contiene el poder oscuro de Diablomon. Sin embargo, solo hay cuatro frascos, con esto no tenemos ni para empezar.

- Pero… será suficiente para Tai y sus amigos, así no se tendrá que preocupar por mí… ¿verdad qué no, hermano?

- Kenji…

Su hermano le dibujo una sonrisa, seguido de un guiño con su ojo derecho. Tai estuvo a punto de llamarle idiota, él estaba mucho peor de lo que podrían hacerle a Kari, y aún así seguía preocupándose por ella más que por él mismo. No podía ser con este chico.

- Te prometo que volveremos antes de que te des cuenta. Con ella.

- Ya estás tardando…

Tai marchó para casa de Izzy, seguido por los adultos. La única que se quedó en el cuarto fue Sora.

- Ve con ellos, Sora… estaré bien…

- Sabes que a mi ya no puedes engañarme, ¿verdad?

Kenji parpadeo, haciéndose el sueco. A Sora no le hizo ninguna gracia que se hiciese el despistado, cuando sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando. Pero formaba ya parte de su forma de comportarse. Estaba segura que Tai también se había dado cuenta, aunque lo hubiese fingido, y Kenji lo sabía.

- Solo vas a recuperarte de las heridas pequeñas, eso no ralentizara que aparezcan las más grandes, ¿a qué no? Además, te ha inyectado sangre, así que no puede hacerlo de forma seguida porque si no te explotaría el corazón por tener más de la necesaria, ¿verdad?

- Me has pillado – sacó la lengua, al verse atrapado.

Suspiró resignada. A veces, por mucho que su corazón lo amase, física y psíquicamente le agotaba esa forma de ser tan suya. Sabía que lo hacía para no preocuparlos, pero, ¿es qué no era capaz de ver el peligro que corría?

- Sé que no voy a poder convencerte de que te vayas con ellos… ¿así que, por qué por lo menos no vas a despedirles?

- ¿Te voy a poder dejar solo un par de minutos sin que hagas una tontería?

- Si, sargento – respondió, poniendo su mano derecha firme en su frente como un novato que acaba de recibir una orden de su instructor.

A Sora no le hizo gracia la broma, pero verle de buen humor la reconfortaba. Al menos parecía que la sangre había hecho algo de efecto. Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó con Biyomon, para desear suerte a sus compañeros. También disculparse, por no acompañarles.

Tras oír cerrarse la puerta de la calle, la sonrisa de Kenji desapareció, retorciéndose en la cama. Había aguantado todo lo que había podido, pero ya estaba en su límite. La sangre lo había reconfortado un poco, pero no lo suficiente. No podía abusar de ella, o no tendría para resistir más si era necesario.

"No deberías sobre esforzarte de más", le dijo Diablomon, apareciendo uno de los cristales.

Su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el de Kenji. Se le notaba agotado, como si el solo hecho de usar un poco de poder para aparecer en el espejo le supusiera un terrible esfuerzo.

- Tú no estás mejor, compañero… ¿qué tal te ha sentado la "dosis" de oscuridad…?

"Me ha dado algo de poder, poco. Pero menos da una piedra…"

- Lamento haber hecho todo esto sin pedirte permiso. Ya sabes… la energía y el pacto oscuro…

"Hiciste bien. Aunque fuera a la batalla, sin poder digievolucionar no iba a poder hacer mucho… estamos mejor al margen…"

- Créeme, me da rabia no poder luchar con Tai y sus amigos…

"De todas formas le diste…"

Diablomon calló cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Por ella apareció Tai.

- Nos vamos.

- Lamento no poder ayudaros…

- Ya has hecho suficiente, Kenji. Ahora deja que yo me ocupe.

- En cuanto a eso… hay una cosa que tengo que decirte Tai.

- ¿Si?

La puerta de la sala se abrió, pero Kari hizo caso omiso de ello. Gatomon todavía no se había despertado, y ella estaba muy cansada por llevar no sabía cuanto tiempo llorando. Apollo cargaba con una bandeja de comida que dejó a su lado.

- Será mejor que comas algo.

- No tengo hambre…

- No has desayunado nada, es mejor que…

- ¡He dicho que no tengo hambre! – De una patada, alejó la bandeja, tirando todo lo que llevaba al suelo.

Apollo suspiro. Había que ver lo que se parecía esa niña a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Sabes qué eres igual que tu hermanito? Cuando estaba enfermo o deprimido tiraba la comida y no quería comer.

- Y seguro que ahora hará lo mismo… por tu culpa… ¡por tu culpa le han hecho daño! ¡¿Por qué le has traicionado, Apollo-san? ¡El confiaba en ti más que en nadie!

Era increíble. Si hace un momento parecía triste y abatida, ahora le miraba con desprecio y reproche. No le extrañaba para nada. Si la chiquilla espera que, como en los mangas, esas palabras, afiladas como cuchillas, le afectasen se iba a llevar una desilusión. Se mantuvo impasible, como una roca.

- No sabéis nada, niña…

- ¡Seguro qué te habríamos podido ayudar! ¡¿Acaso Mimi-san no te hizo feliz el tiempo que estuviste saliendo con ella? ¡¿No fuiste feliz siendo amigo de mi hermano?

Apollo alzó la mano, dispuesto a darle una bofetada. Kari cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe en su cara. Sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó. La puerta se cerró de golpe, entonces abrió los ojos. Estaba completamente sola. De nuevo, se acurrucó como antes, con Gatomon entre sus brazos, deseando que todo eso acabase cuanto antes. Quería saber que Kenji estaba bien, como el resto de su familia. Rezaba en silencio por ellos.

En el otro lado de la puerta, Apollo se dejó caer en el piso, derrumbándose. Ante sus ojos pasaron cientos de imágenes: las operaciones, las pruebas, las noches dolorosas cicatrizando las heridas de los experimentos fallidos… pero también los momentos que había pasado junto a Kenji, y más importantes, junto a Mimi. La aparición de Satanmon detuvo su regreso al pasado.

- Espero que ahora no te vayas a ablandar.

- ¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para una de tus charlitas sobre fidelidad.

- Los niños están en las puertas de la torre. Los demás ya están en sus puestos.

- Está bien… iré a mi piso entonces.

Se levantó y pasó al lado de Satanmon sin decir ni una sola palabra. El digimon sonrió. ¿Charlitas de fidelidad? Que ridículos podían llegar a ser los humanos, incluso los que no lo eran del todo. Satanmon no se fiaba de nadie, ni se sus propios subordinados, ni tampoco esperaba que ellos lo hicieran de él. Pero de Apollo podía estar seguro que no le traicionaría. Era el arma perfecta: un humano que odiaba a los humanos y un digimon que odiaba a los digimon. Su sed de venganza era tal que haría cualquier cosa por lograr sus objetivos. Si, de sus subordinados era en el que más podía confiar.

Tai y sus compañeros se detuvieron ante la puerta de la torre. Según Ginnae y Gennai era conocida como la "Torre de las sombras". Habían detectado el poder de Satanmon en lo más alto, en una especie de cúpula creada con energía oscura. No tenían muchos datos de esa torre, salvo que estaba protegida por sus cinco sirvientes; "los señores de la oscuridad". Según la teoría de Izzy, eso debería significar que habría unos cinco pisos antes de llegar a la cúpula.

- ¡Bien, vamos allá! – Inició Tai la marcha.

Las puertas se abrieron, como si los estuvieran esperando. Los niños ya contaban con ello, así que no se detuvieron. Entraron en la torre, y tras pasar el último, que fue Joe, las puertas se cerraron. Ahora estaban solos, aislados del exterior, con una única forma de salir: derrotar a Satanmon.


	45. Los cinco guardianes de la oscuridad

**CAPÍTULO 43**

**LOS CINCO GUARDIANES OSCUROS**

No sabían bien donde estaban, todo a su alrededor era un montón de sombras y una oscuridad amenazante, en la que pareciese que en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer algún enemigo. Lo único que notaban es que sus pies se estaban mojando cada vez más. ¿Habrían llegado a algún lugar encharcado? ¿O es qué tendría la torre quizás una fuga?

- Esto no me gusta nada… - tembló Joe, que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia no poder ver donde estaban sus enemigos, mucho menos cuando estaban en su territorio.

- Quizás lo mejor es disparar a algún lado para ver donde estamos. Agumon.

El digimon disparó una pequeña bola de fuego que se perdió en el vacío. Inmediatamente, el agua a sus pies comenzó a subir. En cuestión de segundos, ya la tenían por las rodillas.

- ¡¿Q-Qué pasa? – Quiso saber Tai, nervioso al notar como subía el nivel del agua, si es que era agua.

Sus compañeros no tuvieron tiempo de responderle, ya que no tardaron en acabar cubiertos completamente por el agua. Unas luces iluminaron la sala, mostrando a un gigantesco digimon, de piel oscura, con cuerpo de dragón marino, flotando en el aire, riendo.

- Ha sido más fácil de lo que imaginaba, esos niños elegidos son demasiado estúpidos.

El líquido, que al final resultó tener un tono verdoso, dejo de subir. Ahora los niños elegidos estarían ahogándose, debido a su estupidez. No debieron entrar en sus demonios de una forma tan alocada. Quizás debería sumergirse y comerse a alguno, los digimon siempre le han gustado, y más si eran tan especiales como los de los niños elegidos.

Se dispuso a hacerlo, tenía hambre y todavía quedaba hasta que estuviera todo listo para la resurrección de la Emperatriz. Comenzó a nadar a toda velocidad, en busca de su comida. Estuvo dando vueltas por toda la habitación, que no era muy grande, simplemente una habitación en forma de círculo, de no más 600 metros de diámetro. No encontró a nadie, lo cual era imposible. Dio un par de vueltas más, pero no encontraba a nadie; ni humanos ni digimon.

No entendía nada, así que subió a la superficie. Entonces dos misiles explotaron en la cara. Apenas fueron unas cosquillas, pero lo enfureció que lo pillasen por sorpresa de esa forma. Sobre la plataforma, en la que se encontraba la puerta para ir al siguiente piso, estaban los niños elegidos con sus digimon, salvo uno que estaba a lomos de Ikkakumon. Ahora ya entendía porque no los veía ahí abajo, habían usado a esa foca para subir a la superficie. Gruñó para sus adentros por haber sido engañado de esa forma.

- Sois más sagaces de lo que me esperaba…

- ¿Quién demonios eres? – Le preguntó Tai - ¡¿Y dónde está mi hermana?

- Soy BlackPlesiomon, uno de los cinco guardianes oscuros de esta torre. Y si te refieres al contenedor de la "luz", está en la cúpula de las sombras, justo al lado de los aposentos Satanmon-sama. Da igual que lo sepa, porque de todas formas os voy a matar ahora mismo.

Se preparó para atacar, pero Ikkakumon disparó varios cuernos. El ataque de un digimon Campeón no le haría ni cosquillas, pero no le gustaba correr el riesgo. Se apartó, esquivándolos todos antes de que explotasen. Luego volvió a sumergirse en el líquido verdoso.

- ¡Vosotros seguid, Ikkakumon y yo nos encargaremos de él!

- ¡¿Estás seguro, Joe?

- Somos los únicos que podemos luchar en el agua, no os preocupéis. Me reuniré con vosotros en la cúpula de las sombras.

- ¡Vale, te esperaremos allí!

Los niños siguieron su camino, comenzando a subir unas resbaladizas escaleras. No les hacía gracia dejar solo a Joe con ese digimon, pero si estaba con Ikkakumon seguro que estaba bien. Además, fue él quien logró derrotar a Metal Etemon, no tendría ningún problema contra ese digimon, y tampoco parecía demasiado fuerte.

No supieron el tiempo que estuvieron corriendo, pero finalmente vislumbraron una luz al final de esas resbaladizas escaleras.

- ¡Mirad, por ahí debe llegarse a la segunda planta!

No pudieron detenerse a tiempo. La puerta solo llevaba a una habitación sin suelo firme que pisar, y los niños comenzaron a caer a un vacío sin fondo. Tentomon se dio prisa y logró digievolucionar a Kabuterimon, salvando a los niños y sus digimon. Ya sobre algo que sostenerse, miraron la habitación. Como la otra, no era muy grande, pero había un montón de libros y esferas blancas, negras, azules y rosas flotando y dando vueltas, de forma lenta.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios es esto?

- Desgraciadamente para vosotros, será vuestra tumba.

En lo que sería el centro de la sala, si hubiera suelo, un digimon con ropajes verdes, un espejo en lugar de cuerpo, con una cara ensombrecida que mostraba únicamente dos puntos brillantes dorados, leía un libro sentado sobre una de las esferas rosas.

- Satanmon-sama me ha ordenado que no os deje pasar, y eso es lo que haré.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

- No te alteres chico. No me gusta luchar, prefiero estarme aquí tranquilo leyendo este libro, mientras os precipitáis al vacío.

Tai se estaba hartando de oír como ese digimon lo menospreciaba. No tenía ni idea de quien era, pero no iba a dejar que se burlase de ellos de esa forma. Antes de que pudiese hacer digievolucionar a Agumon, las esferas blancas y negras comenzaron a moverse más rápido, saliendo disparadas contra Kabuterimon. Lograba esquivarlas, pero iban cada vez más de prisa, aumentando en número. Ya llegó un punto en el que comenzaban a rozarle a su paso.

Izzy usaba la cámara de su ordenador portátil para estudiar esas esferas. Parecían estar cargadas de una gran cantidad de datos, algo imposible de conseguir en el mundo real. Pero eso le dio una idea: si eran datos, eso significaba que podían borrarse. Se puso manos a la obra, porque no tardaría en llegar el momento en que Kabuterimon ya no podía esquivarlas. Había una cosa que tenía clara: si eran datos, tenía que haber algo que los generase, quizás algún hechizo, máquina o… al alzar la vista lo comprendió. Tecleó tan rápido como pudo una secuencia, y un objetivo apareció en la pantalla del ordenador buscando entre los libros que flotaban por encima de sus cabezas, hasta iluminar uno.

- ¡Kabuterimon, destruye el libro que está a las diez en punto! – Oír esto alertó al digimon, que miro sin hacer nada como la bola de energía disparada por el insecto destruyó el libro que le indicó el humano.

La mayoría de las esferas de colores de la habitación desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en polvo digital, como el libro que las convocaba. Además, el niño ordenó a su digimon destruir otro, que reveló donde se encontraba la puerta que daba lugar a las escaleras que los conducirían al tercer piso. Kabuterimon los acercó.

- ¡Daos prisa! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!

- ¿Estás seguro, Izzy?

- No os preocupéis. Tú salva a tu hermana, Tai.

Tai no quería dejar a su mejor amigo allí, pero si se iban todos era posible que ese digimon los atacase, así que accedió. Sonrió, confirmándole que así lo haría, y comenzó a subir las escaleras, esta vez eran luminosas, tanto que cegaban. Pero les dio igual, siguieron subiendo para llegar al siguiente nivel.

El digimon cerró el libro, levantándose. Estaba gratamente sorprendido. No esperaba que un humano fuera a descubrir su pequeño truco. Por no decir que era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía.

- Felicidades, chico. Llevó más de quinientos años usando esta protección, y eres el primero que logra descubrir como funciona. Te felicito por haberlo descubierto mientras tu digimon huía de las esferas.

- Alguien me dijo una vez que tengo una mente muy curiosa.

- Parece ser cierto… oh, perdona. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Todavía no me he presentado. Me llamo AncientWisemon, y velo por la seguridad de esta segunda planta. El conocimiento es mi razón de vivir.

- Reunir conocimiento también es algo que me gusta a mí – comentó, intentando sonar provocador. Pero no surtió mucho efecto.

- Quizás debiéramos ver quien tiene más conocimiento de los dos…

- Será interesante.

Los niños por fin salieron del túnel, para llegar a una nueva habitación. Estaba repleto de esfinges egipcios, que formaban un lago y extenso pasillo. Al final de la sala, había una enorme pared, con una balanza de oro. Bajo esta, se encontraba un digimon con alas doradas, cabeza de perro y unos anillos flotando alrededor de sus muñecas, que emitían una aura de divinidad.

- ¿D-Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Mimi, pensando que habían acabado yendo al antiguo Egipto, sino llega a ser por la presencia de ese digimon.

- Estáis en el tribunal de los pecados, donde se juzga si un digimon merece renacer o por el contrario, desaparecer para siempre. Soy Anubismon, el juez que decide el destino de todos los digimon.

- ¡¿Anubismon? – Exclamó Patamon, sorprendido. Sus compañeros digimon no pudieron esconder tampoco su sorpresa.

- ¿Le conocéis?

- Es uno de los digimon más antiguos. Se dice que su poder es tal que se asemeja al de los digimon ángel más poderosos – respondió Agumon - . Se supone que es un digimon bondadoso, que jamás se metía en peleas ni servía a nadie que no fuera uno de los dioses del mundo digital.

- ¡¿Entonces qué hace con Satanmon?

Anubismon ni se molestó en responder. Unicamente estaba cruzado de piernas y brazo, mirando a los niños. Quizás esperaba a que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento, o simplemente estaba esperando para pillarlos por sorpresa.

- ¡Tk, quiero luchar contra él! – Gritó un decidido Patamon, tomando la primera fila.

- ¡¿Qué? – Ninguno de los niños se esperaban esta iniciativa de Patamon.

- ¡Está bien! – Aceptó Tk, sacando el dispositivo digital, logrando que Patamon digievilucionase en Agemon.

- ¡Espera! – Intervino Matt - ¡No voy a permitir que luches contra ese digimon tú solo!

- ¡Hermano, vosotros seguid, que Angemon y yo os cubriremos!

- ¡¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a dejarte solo!

- ¡Todavía quedan dos pisos más, no puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Seguro que necesitaréis a Metal Garurumon!

- Pero, Tk…

Matt miró a su hermano a los ojos. Estaba completamente decidido, y seguro de lo que hacía. Ese niño ya no era el hermano llorón del que siempre tenía que estar encima cuando fueron por primera vez al mundo digital. Ahora había madurado, aprendiendo a cuidarse solo, sin su ayuda. Le costaba mucho aceptar que daba igual lo que dijese, tenía razón. Todavía quedaban dos pisos, no podían quedarse dos luchando contra un solo digimon. Además, su hermano sabría apañárselas, como hizo cuando se enfrentó a Piedmon él solo y logró liberarlos de su embrujo.

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

- ¡Tú también!

Los tres niños y sus digimon atravesaron sin problemas la puerta que había en el muro. Anubismon no hizo ninguna señal de querer detenerlos, permaneció quieto, como lo había hecho cuando llegaron.

- ¿Cómo es qué no los detienes?

- Da igual lo que intentéis, el resultado de esta batalla está decidido. En cuánto la Emperatriz aparezca, todo en este mundo llegará a su fin.

- Anubismon, tu tarea es velar porque los digimon que han cometido pecados a lo largo de sus vidas reciban el castigo conveniente, ¿cómo has acabado sirviendo a alguien como Satanmon?

El digimon egipcio miró a Angemon, de forma desinteresada. Parecía estar furioso con él. Tampoco le importaba tanto, no tenía nada que hablar con ese digimon. El renacer de la Emperatriz estaba cerca, y los niños elegidos eran un estorbo. Lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos cuánto antes.

Esta vez el pasillo de las escaleras parecía estar hecho de nieve, que iba derritiéndose a su paso. En la nueva sala, se encontraron con una terrible ventisca, que congelaba hasta los huesos. No comprendían como era posible que hubiera una ventisca así en una habitación sellada, ¿la estaría provocando algún digimon?

Una ráfaga de bloques de hielo aparecieron en medio de la nada. Lograron esquivarlos, pero esta vez fue una gran avalancha que los engulló sin que pudieran hacer nada. Divertida, sobre uno de los bloques que había acabado clavado en la nieve, una digimon con armadura, escudo y lanza en forma de medialuna, veía divertida lo fácil que había sido acabar con los intrusos. No entendía como habían llegado hasta allí, pero se les acabó el seguir avanzando.

Vio entonces algo que le llamó la atención: parecía que algo de humo salía de debajo de la nieve. Se acercó un poco para ver que era, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver una ráfaga de llamas azules. Tuvo la suerte de protegerse a tiempo con el escudo, que si no se habría chamuscado el pelo. El causante salió pronto a dar la cara, Garurumon subió a la superficie, mostrando sus feroces colmillos. Tras él estaban los niños.

- ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Pagaréis caro el día que hicisteis enfurecer a Crescemon!

- ¡Tai, seguid adelante! ¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella!

- ¡Vale, te lo dejó a ti, Matt! ¡Pero reúnete con nosotros en la cúpula!

- ¡Dalo por hecho!

Tai y Mimi, junto con Agumon y Palmon, desaparecieron tras la puerta. Crescemon intentó ir tras ellos, pero Garurumon le cortó el paso. Lanzó una maldición. Jamás había visto tanta osadía y frialdad al tratar a una dama. Ese digimon iba a pagar caro ese ataque sorpresa; con su vida.

Esta vez las escaleras ya eran normales, así como la nueva sala, que solo contaba con un suelo de baldosas. Como Mimi y Tai esperaban, allí estaba Apollo, sin estar en su forma de Raquetmon. Permanecía en el centro de la habitación cruzado de brazos, sin mover un solo músculo.

- ¡Tú! – Furioso de recordar como se había llevado a Kari delante de sus narices, y más aún de como había traicionado a Kenji, sintió la necesidad de darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Mimi y Palmon se pusieron ante él, deteniéndole con un gesto de sus brazos.

- ¡Espera, Tai! ¡Tú tienes que ir a por Kari-chan, deja que yo y Palmon nos ocupemos de él!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero, si él a ti…!

Al mirarla a la cara, Tai se dio cuenta de lo decidida que estaba Mimi de quedarse sola con Apollo. Al principio, sabiendo que tendrían que encontrarse con él tarde o temprano, los niños habían titubeado de si llevarla con ellos. Ella misma había insistido en que no iba a interferir sus sentimientos en la batalla, que no tenían que preocuparse. Parecía verdad, porque había estado llorando mucho al enterarse de la traición de su "novio", pero ahora parecía que todo eso lo había dejado atrás.

- ¿Te parece bien, verdad? – Le preguntó a Apollo.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que este se apartó a un lado de la habitación, dejando el paso libre a Tai y Agumon. No vacilaron ni un segundo y comenzaron a caminar hacía la puerta, sin perder de vista a Apollo. No tenían ni idea de lo que un traidor como él era capaz de hacer. Un ataque por sorpresa parecía propio de alguien así. Pero no paso nada de eso. Tai y Agumon llegaron a las escaleras y no perdieron el tiempo. Ya solo les faltaba encontrar a Satanmon y acabar con él para liberar a Kari.

Kenji lanzó un grito de dolor cuando la toalla húmeda tocó la herida de su espalda. Finalmente había aparecido la herida que Angemon le provocó en el mundo digital, y por más que intentaban refrescarla con agua fría, el dolor no desaparecía. Su madre, ya preocupada por ver su hijo sufrir tanto, no podía contener las lágrimas.

- Kamiya-san, debe descansar – intentó convencerla por séptima vez la madre de Sora.

- Mamá tiene razón. Si no descansa no será bueno ni para usted ni para Kenji… - se sumó Sora.

- Pero…

- Mamá… estaré bien… Sora estará conmigo no te preocupes…

Su madre dudó por unos instantes. Kenji estaba tumbado cara a la pared, así que no podía ver que cara estaba poniendo en ese momento. Tenían razón. Llevaba mucho sin dormir y necesitaba descansar. ¿Si no que cara iba a poner cuando Tai volviese con Kari? Además, su hijo mayor le necesitaba en plenas condiciones para cuidar de él. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir un poco.

- Está bien… Sora-chan, ¿te importa…?

- No se preocupes. Cuidaré de él.

Las dos mujeres abandonaron la casa para ir a la de los padres de Izzy, así podrían comer y dormir algo. Biyomon las acompañó como escolta, porque todavía quedaban algunos Bakemon dando vueltas por ahí. No hacía mucho tuvieron que librarse de un par que lograron irrumpir en la casa. Por suerte, el ave digimon se había quedado con su compañera, así que no tenían nada de que preocuparse.

Kenji se tumbo boca abajo, dejando la espalda al aire. Era incapaz de ponerse de otra forma, le dolía demasiado como para dejar caer el peso en la espalda.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya…?

- Cerca de una hora. No te preocupes, seguro que no tardaran en volver.

- Ya… ugh… - apretó con fuerzas las sábanas como muestra de su dolor.

Sora lo miró, apenada. Si Tai no volvía pronto con la oscuridad que Satanmon le había robado, no sabía que iba a ser de Kenji. La herida más grave parecía haber aparecido, pero no solo esa. La de su hombro, cuando la protegió del ataque de esos digimon que atacaron por sorpresa, también había aparecido. Así como la de la cabeza, cuando la empujó para que no se golpease con el larguero, y en su lugar se dio él. Tenía que hacer algo por aliviar su dolor, o no iba a poder aguantar mucho.

Ginnae ya le explicó a la señora Kamiya que no iba a poder hacerle otra inyección, por lo menos hasta que pasase otra hora, y eso solo lo relajaría un par de minutos no más. Por si fuera poco, también estaba empezando a tener fiebre, pero como no podía cubrirse el cuerpo por culpa de la herida de la espalda, no podía taparse, así que iría a peor si seguía así. Se le ocurrió entonces una idea, no sabía si funcionaría, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer por él.

- K-Kenji… ¿t-te importa ponerte otra vez… mirando hacía la pared…?

- ¿E-Eh? ¿Vas a limpiarme otra vez la herida…? Ugh… y yo que pensaba que me querías…

- No seas idiota – le reprochó, enfadada de que no confiase en ella - . Se me ha ocurrido una forma de relajarte el dolor.

Pensó en mirarla para ver si adivinada que era lo que estaba tramando, pero estaba tan cansado y agotado que ni se molestó. Se dio media vuelta, y como cuando era pequeño y lo castigaban, se quedo mirando a la pared.

Sora comenzó a desnudarse. Dejó el gorro en la mesita de noche, se quitó la camiseta y luego los pantalones vaqueros, dejando en su cuerpo únicamente la ropa interior y los calcetines. Lentamente se metió en la cama, tapándose con la sábana. Luego se arrimó a él, apoyando su pecho en su espalda y rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

- ¡¿S-Sora? – Se sobresalto al sentir los casi inexistentes pechos desnudos de la niña en su espalda. Hasta se olvidó del dolor por un momento.

- ¡No mires! – Le rogó, avergonzada – Y-Ya que no puedes taparte, l-lo mejor será que te dé calor con mi cuerpo… l-leí en un libro que, cuando una persona tiene frío, lo mejor es calentarse con el cuerpo desnudo de otra persona…

Kenji eso lo sabía, también había leído sobre eso. Decían que así podía transmitirse mejor el calor. Pero, pensar que Sora llegaría a eso. Se quedó pensando: ¿si ya la había visto desnuda que más le daba que la viera en bragas? Ah, es cierto, que las que llevaba de ositos con corazones no le gustaban que las viese.

- Además… - comenzó a concentrarse, pensando en lo que sentía por él para liberar el poder de su emblema. Una pequeña aura rojiza rodeo sus cuerpos, relajando el tormentoso dolor que había estado atormentando a Kenji, como ya hizo cuando hicieron la transferencia de luz y oscuridad - . Puedo usar el poder de mi emblema para relajarte el dolor…

- Gracias… - era verdad, ya no le dolían tanto. Era mínimo, un simple escozor. Estando así sentía como que podía dormirse plácidamente hasta que Tai regresara. Aunque le daba un poco de miedo, por si no volvía a despertarse nunca más – Y… ¿por qué lo hacemos así? Ya te he visto desnuda varias veces… ¿es por las braguitas de ositos?

- ¡Tonto! ¡Soy una chica y me da vergüenza que me veas, ¿vale? – Protestó, vergonzosa - . M-Me costará acostumbrarme… eres el único chico, aparte de mi padre que me han visto desnuda, ¿sabes?

- Que honor…

- Lo de las braguitas es que… hasta mis amigas se sorprenden que las use… todos me ven como una chica marimacho por mi forma de vestir y porque me guste el fútbol… pero… es que me encanta el fútbol y vestirme así…

- Que la gente piense lo que quieras, lo importante es que a ti te guste.

- Claro que me gusta como… como estas braguitas… son infantiles, lo sé, pero a mi…

De sorpresa, Kenji se giró. Sora iba a recriminarle, pero este la abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, sin mirarla un instante. No esperaba ese gesto, ni que la resguardase entre sus brazos, sintiéndose tan protegida como un bebé en los brazos de su madre.

- Da igual lo que diga la gente… lo que te guste a ti es lo que importa. Si te sientes cómoda con esa ropa úsala, si te gusta el fútbol juégalo. Da igual lo que digan los demás.

- Pero a mi madre… no le gusta para nada… ella preferiría que fuera más femenina…

- ¿Y no lo eres suficiente habiendo encontrado un novio tan guapo como yo?

Sora lo miró. Este le guiño un ojo y la niña no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto. Había dicho que era "guapo" de forma despectiva, no porque se lo creyese de verdad. Sin embargo, se equivocaba, para ella si que era guapo, el más guapo de todo el mundo.

- Así que te gustan esas braguitas, ¿eh…? Ojala me dejes ver que más tienes, siento curiosidad…

- I-Idiota… eso no se le dice a una chica… - le dio un capón – Pero… eres al único que se las enseñaría…

- Será un honor verlas…

Sora se reincorporó, destapándose y dejando el descubierto sus senos, mirando tiernamente a Kenji. Sabía que en su estado no debería, pero sentía la terrible necesidad de besarle, acariciarle, achucharle, sentirse protegida en sus brazos. Claramente sabía en que iba a acabar todo eso si empezaba haciendo algo de eso. Se sintió mal por pensar en esas cosas estando su amado en ese estado. Kenji le acarició la mejilla con una mano, mirándola mimoso, emitiendo ruiditos de un cachorro que busca los mimos de su madre. Había leído perfectamente sus pensamientos.

- Kenji…

Sora se fue acercando a sus labios, dispuesta a besarlos, y hacerse responsable de lo que viniera después. No se reconocía así misma, pero estando con él es que era incapaz de resistirse. No le dio tiempo a besarle, ya que se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Kenji, tengo la forma de que…! – Ginnae calló cuando vio el pecho al descubierto de Sora, que corrió enseguida a taparse dando un grito, y a Kenji tirado en la cama, también al parecer desnudo - ¡Ah, lamento la interrupción! – Se disculpó cerrando la puerta.

- ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! – Le gritó.

Ginnae volvió a la habitación, pero antes miró por el marcó de la puerta. Cuando comprobó que Sora estaba cubierta con la sábana, con la cara totalmente roja, entró.

- ¿Se puede saber a que viene entrar de esa forma? ¡Se supone que estoy enfermo!

- Si, ejem, ejem… ya lo veo… tu enfermera te cuida muy bien - miró de reojo a Sora, quien se escondió entre las sabanas, muerta de la vergüenza.

- Bueno, ¿vas a decirme que quieres?

- ¡Traigo buenas noticias! ¡Hemos encontrado una forma de que puedas usar el poder de Diablomon!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Lo dices de verdad? – Exclamaron a la vez la pareja.


	46. Especial San Valentín: La cita de Kari

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL SAN VALENTÍN**

**LA CITA DE KARI**

San Valentín, una fecha muy especial para muchos, sobre todo en Japón. La tradición manda que las chicas entreguen un chocolate casero a los chicos que quieren. Claro que nada es gratuito, un mes después los chicos tienen que entregarles un chocolate por el día blanco, en marzo. Sin embargo, para Kenji, ese día carecía de interés alguno.

En occidente no se regalaba chocolate, como mucho ibas a cenar con tu pareja, le comprabas algún detallito o aprovechabas para gastarte un pastón en una suite y pasarlo pipa con ella. Como no había tenido novia hasta que empezó a salir con Sora, pues todo eso nunca lo había celebrado, así que no sabía muy bien lo que hacer. Le había comprando un detallito, si; un colgante con la letra S grabado en una joya de vidrio. Pero, ¿se tomará ella mal que lo celebren al estilo occidental? No estaba acostumbrado al tema de recibir un chocolate, no lo hacía desde primaria. Y ya habían pasado cinco años. El único que recordó haberse comido fue el que le dio su hermana. A Tai también le dio otro.

Se golpeó las mejillas. Había quedado con Sora para la noche, así que ya pensaría en algo especial para celebrarlo. Esperaba no meter la pata, porque San Valentín era un día muy especial para las chicas. Cuando entró al salón, su familia ya estaba reunida en la mesa, preparada para cenar. Se unió, comenzando primero a comer el arroz con salsa. Hablaron de temas diversos, pero nada importante. Como San Valentín había caído domingo, muchas parejas estarían felices, otras tristes, porque a ver como entregaban las chicas el chocolate.

- Oye, papá, ¿me podrías dejar mañana en el centro?

- ¿Eh? Si claro, hija. ¿Pero para qué?

- Es que he quedado allí para ir a comer y ver una película.

Antes de que su padre dejara notar su sorpresa levantándose a toda velocidad de la silla, Tai y Kenji abrieron los ojos a la velocidad del rayo. En su mente reprodujeron las palabras que su hermana pequeña acaba de decir, sumando dos y dos: centro + quedar + comer + película + San Valentín = Cita. No, no podía ser. Pero esa era a la conclusión que llegaban ambos.

- M-Mi pequeña… y-ya se va haciendo mayor… - las lágrimas se le salieron de los ojos como cataratas. Salió corriendo hasta el balcón, donde desapareció tras la cortina.

Kari parpadeó sin comprender que le pasaba a su padre. ¿Habría dicho algo malo?

- No te preocupes hija, claro que te llevaremos. ¿Y qué película vais a ver?

- Una nueva que han estrenado. No sé el título.

- ¿Y cuántos vais?

- Solo dos – respondió, lo que activó la alarma interna de sus hermanos mayores.

Ahora estaban seguros del todo; ¡era una cita! No se lo podía creer, su hermana pequeña, con solo nueve años, ya iba a tener su primera cita. Pero, ¡eso era muy peligroso! Los niños de hoy estaban muy lanzados, ¿y si se aprovechaba de ella en la oscuridad del cine? ¿O hacía la típica excusa de tirarle la bebida encima para que se le transparentase la ropa? ¿O… o…? ¡Qué daba igual! ¡No podían permitirlo!

Sora se tiró sobre el futón. Recogió el teléfono inhalánbrico que había dejado ahí hacia un par de minutos. Al otro lado del aparato estaba Mimi, quien la había llamado para saber sus planes de San Valentín. Sora le había pedido que se esperase un momento a que se pusiese el pijama, así ya tenía algo adelantado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Has decidido que vas a hacer con Kenji-san? – Preguntó, muy interesada. Se le notaba.

- Todavía no… - confesó desanimada - . Estuve hablando con sus padres, y al parecer, en América, San Valentín no se celebra como aquí. Allí se dan detallitos, no chocolate. Y tampoco es que se me de muy bien cocinar.

- ¿Y por qué no le compras algo?

- Me dijo que no necesitaba nada… hemos quedado para la noche, pero no sé que voy a hacer… mis padres se irán fuera, así que igual viene y hacemos lo de siempre: cenar, ver película…

- ¿Vais a estar solos? ¡Entonces perfecto! ¿Por qué no haces un postre especial para él?

- Te he dicho que no sé cocinar, Mimi…

- ¡No te preocupes! ¡No hace falta saber cocinar!

A Sora le estaba empezando a dar miedo su amigo. No entendía como podías hacer un postre sin cocinar. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

- ¿Y tú con Apollo-san? ¿Qué vais a hacer?

- Me va a llevar a un restaurante de super lujo. Dice que tiene algo importante que contarme.

- Vaya… al menos parece más decidido que Kenji…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Van mal las cosas?

- Oh, no, no… van estupendamente, pero… no sé… a veces, cuando vamos juntos, nos mira la gente y no sé… me siento que soy poco para él.

- No digas tonterías, esa gente tendrá celos de ti.

- Pero él podría tener a la chica que quisiera, aún no entiendo porque me eligió a mi.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

- No lo sé… - se dio media vuelta, hundiendo su cara en el almohadón.

- De todas formas, mañana por la mañana me paso por tu casa y te explico que tienes que hacer.

- Está bien, hasta mañana.

Colgó el teléfono. En lugar de dejarlo en su sitio, se quedó mirando por unos segundos, pensativa. ¿Qué había visto Kenji en ella que le gustase? Llevaban ya varios meses juntos, y nunca había hecho señales de disgustarle nada de ella. Pero, ¿qué tenía ella que le gustase? Vestía como un chico, era bastante marimacho de carácter y de gustos, no se le daba bien la cocina, las tareas del hogar ni tampoco era una estudiante modelo… ¿entonces qué? Ojala tuviera el valor para preguntárselo.

Yuuko Kamiya dio la última calada al pitillo, abatido. Su hija pequeña iba a tener su primera cita, y eso lo deprimía. "Los niños crecen deprisa", es lo que se le suele decir. Cuando te quieres dar cuenta, ya se han ido de casa. Entendía de Kenji que ya tuviera novia, que Tai igual no le interesase todavía, pero pronto lo haría. Sin embargo, ¿Kari? Para él era algo distinto… con una hija siempre es distinto.

Le preocupaba mucho lo de mañana. Es decir, su hija era muy madura para su edad en ciertos temas, por el contrario era muy inocente en los más importantes: siempre ayuda a todo el mundo, aunque sea un completo desconocido. Se debía mucho a los demás… ¿y si sale con ese chico por qué le da pena? ¿Y si le pide hacer algo… algo…? ¡Dios, no quería ni pensarlo!

- ¡Papá!

Sin mucha gana, se giró al reconocer la voz de su hijo mayor. Estaba con Tai. Ambos parecían muy serios.

- ¿Qué queréis, hijos?

- ¡A ti tampoco te hace gracia lo de la cita de mañana, ¿verdad?

- ¡Kari es aún demasiado pequeña! ¡Tenemos que impedirla!

- ¿D-De qué estáis hablando?

- Seguro que también lo habrás pensando, ¿no? De que se trata de alguien que igual quiera aprovecharse de la inocencia de Kari.

- H-Hijos… - ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que a sus hijos mayores también les preocupase algo como eso. Se secó las lágrimas y asintió - ¡Tenéis razón, debemos impedirlo!

Los tres iban a hablar con Kari, hasta que Susumu les cortó el camino, cerrando la puerta que daba al salón. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que no les gustó ni a sus hijos ni a su marido.

- ¿Qué deciáis de estropear lo de mañana, cariño?

- N-No, Susumo… e-es por el bien de Kari-chan, n-nosotros… - tartamudeó. Como sus hijos, estaba temblando.

- Mañana es la primera cita de Kari-chan, es muy importante. ¿Lo sabéis, verdad?

Los tres tragaron saliva y asintieron.

- Así que…

Su madre se fue acercando a ellos lentamente. Por su parte, retrocedían. Para cuando se quisieran dar cuenta, se toparon con el muro que dividía su balcón del de los vecinos. Ya no tenían donde esconderse.

- E-Espera, c-c-cariño…

Se oyeron unos gritos a los que nadie prestó atención. Kari se estaba dando un baño así que no se enteró de nada. Los tres miembros varones de la familia Kamiya acababan de conocer el horror de la furia de la dueña de la casa, y se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberlo hecho.

A la mañana siguiente, Kari se puso un vestido color canela, con un lado a juego. Los zapatos se tuvo que poner los negros, porque en verdad no tenía otros, pero daba igual, pegaban igualmente. Se extraño de no ver a su hermano tirado en la cama a esas horas de la mañana. Tampoco lo oyó acostarse la noche anterior, y no había visto ni a su padre ni a Kenji en el desayuno. ¿Se habrían ido a algún lugar? Esperaba que no, porque su padre tenía que llevarle.

- Kari-chan, ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Eh? – Miró a su madre que estaba en el marco de la puerta – Pero, ¿y papá y…?

- Tai y Kenji se han ido a entrenar un poco. Y a tu padre le ha salido una reunión. Pero no te preocupes, ya te llevo yo.

- Vale.

- Espérame abajo, que ahora voy.

Cuando Kari salió por la puerta, Susumu entró en la habitación de Kenji. A un lado, amordazados y atados de pies y manos, los tres varones de la familia hacían un esfuerzo por liberarse.

- Ni se os ocurra moveros de aquí hasta que yo vuelva, ¿está claro?

- ¡Mpmfmfm! – Reprocharon los tres.

Como no entendía lo que decían, Susumu se marchó, dejándoles allí solos. Oyeron como se cerraba la puerta de la calle, lo que quería decir que ya estaban solos. No podían permitir que la pequeña e inocente Kari cayese en las manos de algún chiquillo depravado, así que no tenían tiempo que perder. Para su desgracia, Susumu era una experta haciendo nudos, así que no podían desatarse con tanta facilidad.

La única solución era cortar la cuerda, pero no tenían con que hacerlo.

- ¡Mpfhfhfh! – Les dijo su padre, pero no entendieron nada.

Hizo un par de movimientos con el pecho, moviéndose algo en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa. Kenji que era el que más cerca estaba de él se percató entonces que había dentro una pluma. ¡Pues claro! Con eso podrían liberarse. Tendrían que colaborar muy bien todos, porque esa pluma era su única salida.

Unos movimientos bruscos, lograron sacar la pluma del bolsillo, pero para su desgracia cayó bajo la cama. Una gota cayó por detras de la cabeza de cada uno. Habían fracasado a la primera de cambio. Kenji no veía otra forma, y se estaba cansando de perder el tiempo. Lo lamentaba por su padre y por Tai, no había otra solución.

Liberó a Diablomon, que al extender las alas cortó las cuerdas como si nada. Tai pudo reaccionar a tiempo y echarse a un lado, pero su padre no, y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, quedando inconsciente. Kenji volvió a su forma humana, para ayudar así a Tai a quitarse la mordaza.

- ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, Kenji!

- ¡Si, vamos!

Habían perdido mucho tiempo con las cuerdas, así que seguramente ya estarían en el coche. Iba a ser imposible seguirlas corriendo, ni tampoco tenían en ese momento para coger el metro o el autobús. De modo que modo que tendrían que seguirlas por aire. Tai se subió a la espalda de su hermano mayor y este saltó por la barandilla, transformándose de nuevo en Diablomon mientras caía. El digimon demonio alzo el vuelo, rugiendo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que modo de tratar es este a uno de los tres Emperadores de la oscuridad? ¡Kenji, te voy a-!

- ¡Ya lo discutirás luego con mi hermano, Diablomon! ¡Ahora vuela hacía el centro! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

El digimon se sintió como si en esa situación su opinión no importase un pepino. Y parecía ser que así era. Tai lo había dicho: ajustaría luego cuentas con Kenji. Vaya que si. Esta no pensaba perdonársela.

Kamereomon caminaba camuflado entre la gente, utilizando su capacidad de fundirse con el entorno. Ninguno de esos estúpidos humanos podría llegarse a imaginar que, un digimon, se encontraba entre ellos. A sus ojos era completamente invisible cual soldado preparado para realizar un ataque sorpresa.

Cada vez que un humano pasaba por su lado le entraban ganas de matarlo, pero su misión era acabar con los niños elegidos. Si lograba derrotar a uno de ellos se convertiría en un héroe en el mundo oscuro. Pero se le había olvidado una cosa: no sabía como eran. Así que lo iba a tener muy difícil para encontrarlos.

Por casualidad, miró al otro lado de la calle, donde una niña se reunía con un chico. Su cabello era corto, de color castaño y ojos rojos. Lo que más le llamó la atención es que del bolso de la niña había algo parecido a un dispositivo digital, del que tanto le habían hablado. No cabía duda, esa tenía que ser una niña elegida.

- ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte! – Gritó mientras cruzaba la calle para llegar hasta la niña.

El semáforo dio permiso para que los coches retomaran su camino y como Kamereomon era invisible, no le vieron. Un camión lo golpeó, lanzándolo por los aires muy lejos de allí.

- ¿Eh? – Kari tuvo la sensación de haber escuchado algún ruido y un grito.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kari-chan? – Le preguntó su compañero.

- No, nada. Me pareció haber escuchado a alguien gritar.

- ¿Ah, si? Yo no he oído nada.

- Me lo habré imaginado. ¿Vamos, Kaoru-kun?

- ¡Si!

Los dos pequeños se mezclaron entre la multitud para empezar su paseo. Justo en ese momento Diablomon aterrizó, volviendo Kenji a su forma original. Por un momento, le había parecido sentir algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kenji?

- No lo sé… me pareció sentir la presencia de un digimon – miró a su alrededor, pero ya no notaba nada.

- Te lo habrás imaginado, es imposible que hayan digimon aquí. Lo más importante, busquemos a Kari.

Tai sacó su dispositivo digital. No tardó en captar la señal de su hermana. No estaba muy lejos de allí.

- ¡La tengo! ¡Vamos!

Kenji siguió a su hermano muy de cerca, todavía no muy convencido. Estaba seguro de haber sentido algo. Nah, se lo habrá imaginado. Ahora lo de Kari era más importante.

Kamereomon no estaba muy lejos de allí. El choque con el camión lo había lanzado contra un enorme tablón publicitario que había atravesado de lleno. Ahora tenía medio cuerpo a cada lado.

- Uuurgh… al menos no está electrifica- ¡iaaaaaaaaaagh! – Fue hablar y empezar a recorrerle una corriente de diez mil voltios todo el cuerpo. La gente ni le prestó atención, pensaban que era un espectáculo de la campaña publicitaria Tallarines Fritos Ishomiya, puesto que el destello provenía de uno de los ojos del gigantesco hombre que había en el cartel publicitario.

Apollo, que estaba dos calles más atrás, se giró al sentir la presencia de un digimon. No, estaba equivocado. Pero había sido una presencia tan débil que estaba seguro que era un digimon. ¿Igual se trataba de Diablomon? No, no era él. ¿Se lo habría imaginado?

- ¡Apollo-saaaaaaaan! – Mimi sorprendió a su novio tirándose sobre él, acabando los dos en el suelo.

- N-No aparezcan así de pronto, Mimi-chan.

- Me encanta sorprendente – confesó la niña, sonriendo - ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

- Que va, solo unos minutos – respondió sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones - ¿Ya has acabado con Sora-chan?

- Si – asintió – Seguro que está noche Kenji-san se sorprenderá.

Que Mimi usase esa palabra no le gustaba nada. Desde su viaje a América la chica se había vuelto un poco alocada, lo había comprobado en sus propias carnes.

- ¿Q-Qué le has recomendado?

- Es una sor-pre-sa para Kenji-san – rió por lo bajo.

Por más que fuera su novia, no podía más que pensar en que Kenji tuviera cuidado. También lo pensaba por la parte que le tocase a Sora, no sabía como podía afectarle lo que Mimi le hubiera dicho. Fuera lo que fuera.

Tai y Kenji se escondieron tras unos matorrales. Habían localizado a su hermana y su "compañía". Ahora mismo estaban en una tienda de accesorios, más bien baratijas de poca calidad. Desgraciadamente, desde allí no podían ver ni oír muy bien. El chico llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra, pero no podían verle bien la cara por culpa de la gorra que se la cubría por completo.

- ¿Ves algo, Kenji?

- Nada de nada… quizás deberíamos acercarnos más, pero si nos ve, igual Kari se enfada…

- ¿Podemos hacer como que nada ha pasado y…?

Tai calló cuando sintió una presencia tras ellos. Kenji también la noto. Ambos se giraron. Allí estaba su madre, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos brillando como los de un ogro. Incluso les pareció verle los cuernos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí, chicos?

- E-Esto…

- N-No es lo que te piensas, mamá…

Antes de que su madre pudiera hacer nada, los dos empezaron a correr a toda velocidad. Tendrían que alcanzar a Kari más tarde, igual en el cine era un buen lugar. El problema es que no sabían a que hora iba a ir, así que tendrían que esperarla allí hasta que fuesen.

- Nosotros nos vamos ya, Sora-chan.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venirte, hija?

- No – negó con la cabeza – Ya he quedado con Kenji. Vendrá dentro de un par de horas. Se quedará conmigo hasta que volváis.

- Si quieres, puede quedarse a dormir. No nos importa.

- ¡Pero en el sofá! – Añadió su padre, antes de terminar la conversación.

No supo cuantas cosas murmuró su padre sobre Kenji antes de que se cerrase la puerta. Con lo cariñoso que era siempre y lo que le costaba aceptar a Kenji como su novio. Ya se había resignado, seguro que algún se acababa llevando bien con él.

Sin disimular su nerviosismo, acudió a la cocina, para preparar lo que Mimi le había dicho. Solo de pensarlo se ponía roja, ¿le gustaría esa sorpresa a Kenji? Ella le había dicho que seguro que si, que era algo que le gustaba a todos los chicos, pero… movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y después se golpeó un par de veces las mejillas.

- ¡Tengo que ponerme manos a la obra!

Se fue a su habitación para quitarse la ropa y ponerse lo que Mimi le había traído. Viéndolo entre sus manos no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. ¿Realmente le gustaban a Kenji esas cosas? Juraría que él era más simple, no como los otros chicos… es por eso que lo quería tanto. Nah, tenía que ponerse ya manos a la obra, no había tiempo que perder. No tardaría mucho en llegar y todavía tenía mucho que hacer.

Kamereomon caminaba por la calle lanzando maldiciones. Aún estaba con el camuflaje, por lo que la gente no podía ver su piel requemada, pero si olerla. Hasta él podía percibir su propio olor de lagartija cocida. No entendía como esa niña se había dado cuenta de su ataque para lanzarle esa máquina de metal. Aún sin sus digimon, los niños elegidos eran muy peligrosos. Y el problema ahora era, ¿cómo demonios iba a encontrar a esa cría para matarla?

De nuevo un golpe de suerte cuando, sentados en una mesa, había dos niños rubios con los que deberían ser sus padres. Pero lo que más le interesaba es que del asa de la mochila de uno de ellos, el más pequeño, colgaba un dispositivo digital, mientras que el más grande lo tenía en la cintura del pantalón.

- ¡Esto si que es suerte! – Se iba a lanzar a por ellos, pero se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle.

Miró varias veces de un lado a otro, no quería que lo pillasen otra vez por sorpresa. No parecía que hubiera peligro de que le atacase ninguna enorme máquina de metal otra vez. Corrió a toda velocidad y saltó sobre ellos, listo para acabar con ellos de un solo golpe, sin que se dieran cuenta. No calculó bien el saltó, y fue a acabar justo entrando por una boca de alcantarilla que había abierta, hundiéndose en las pestilentes aguas de los residuos de la ciudad. Intento alcanzar uno de los salientes, pero todo estaban tan resbaladizo y la corriente era tan fuerte que no pudo hacer nada.

- ¡Iaaaaaaaaaahg! – Gritó mientras se precipitaba por una catara de mugre y porquería, hacía vete tu a saber donde.

Matt se giró un momento, mirando la boca de alcantarilla abierta. Le había parecido oír como un chapoteo.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermano?

- Me había parecido oír a alguien caerse por esa alcantarilla – respondió, sin estar muy seguro de lo que había oído.

- Habrá sido uno de los alcantarilleros – comentó su padre, que también había jurado oír algo.

- Habrá sido eso – aceptó y se bebió su zumo de naranja.

Tai y Kenji por fin habían localizado a Kari en el cine. Tal y como esperaban había ido para allá. Pero había un obstáculo que no habían previsto: su madre estaba vigilando estrechamente la puerta. Ahora a saber como lo hacían para entrar.

- ¿Es qué mamá no piensa rendirse nunca? – Tai se mordió la uña, furioso.

- Parece que no piensa en lo peligroso que puede ser un cine…

Los dos se pusieron a pensar en las posibilidades: que le metieran mano sin darse cuenta, rodearla con el brazo para tocarle el pecho, derramarle la bebida para verle el cuerpo por la transparencia, hacerle…

- ¡Basta ya! – Cortó Tai esas imágenes en seco - ¡Tenemos que entrar como sea!

- Mmm… - Kenji se quedó pensativo por un momento. Usando a Diablomon no le costaría entrar, pero no estaba seguro que el digimon fuera a colaborar en algo así. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

Su mirada se detuvo en una tienda de ropa, y una bombilla se encendió sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – Dio un chasquido y se llevó a rastras a su hermano hasta la tienda.

- ¡E-Espera, ¿qué planeas?

Susumu Kamiya vigilaba la puerta sin perder de vista los dos lados de la calle. Un hombre enorme se paró a su lado, lo que la asustó, dando un brinco hacía atrás.

- Disculpe, señora… ¿sería tan amable de dejarme pasar? – Su voz era muy grave, pero no sabía porque le pareció rara. Y sobre todo muy familiar.

- C-Claro, disculpe… - se apartó, para que el hombre pudiera acercarse a la taquilla.

Por un momento lo observó. Debía medir los dos metros. Que demonios, más de dos metros. Era un auténtico gigante. Ni siquiera había podido verle la cara porque la llevaba oculta por una bufanda, unas gafas de sol y una gorra. No era asunto suyo ese señor. Ahora tenía que vigilar que sus dos hijos no fastidiarán la primera cita de su hija, así que volvió a su puesto.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la mente a esa persona gigante. Si que le había sorprendido. Entonces, una ruedecita empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

- ¿Un japonés de más de dos metros? ¿Con gorra, bufanda y gafas de sol y un chaleco? ¿A 24 grados de temperatura? ¡No puede ser!

Entró dentro del edificio, y sus temores se confirmaron. En el suelo de la entrada estaba toda la ropa que llevaba a esos dos tipos. Como temía; eran sus hijos.

- ¡Malditos seáis! – Iba a empezar a buscarlos cuando un hombre vestido de guardia de seguridad la sujetó del brazo.

- Señora, no ha pagado su entrada.

- ¡P-Pero espere, tengo que buscar a mis hijos! ¡Van a estropear la primera cita de mi hija pequeña!

- Eso a mi no me incumbe señora. Tiene que pagar su entrada.

- ¡La pagaré luego! ¡Ahora tengo que buscarles!

- Creo que será mejor que me acompañe a seguridad – comenzó a llevársela a rastras.

- ¡Pero, oiga! ¡Oigaaaaaa! – Pataleaba. Juraba que cuando pillase a Tai y a Kenji se iban a enterar. Los iba a tener sin mesada durante toda su vida.

Ya en la sala donde estaban proyectando la película, Kaoru se levantó para ir al baño. Tranquilamente fue al lavabo, orinó y se dispuso a lavarse las manos. Se dio cuenta por el reflejo del espejo, dos tipos con pintas de macarra estaban tras él, y no parecían tener muy buenas intenciones. Asustada, se giró.

- Ey, tú mocoso, ¿qué haces con esa niña aquí eh? – Dijo el más alto, que era el que más miedo daba, llevaba una máscara en la cara y unas gafas de sol, además de una espada de madera.

- ¿No sabes que este es nuestro territorio? ¿Quieres que te demos una paliza o qué?

- N-No me hagan daño… yo… - sus ojos ya estaban lacrimosos.

Los dos se acercaron más a él con una cara de buscar pelea que lo aterrorizaba. Iba a gritar cuando Kari apareció por detrás y les dio un zapatazo a cada uno, creándoles un gran chichón en la cabeza a cada uno.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis, hermanos?

Ambos se giraron para mirar a su hermana pequeña. ¿Cómo los había reconocido con el disfraz? Lo que es más, ¿si lo había hecho cómo había podido pegarles con tanta fuerza?

- ¡¿Y bien? ¡¿Por qué estáis molestando a Kaoru-kun?

El niño se escondió tras ella.

- ¡S-Solo queríamos protegerte Kari! – Dijo Kenji.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡En una primera cita los chicos podrían… hacer esto y… lo otro y…! – No quería ni pensarlo.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? Lo que es más importante, ¿por qué estáis en el baño de chicas?

Los dos cortaron sus pensamientos impuros sobre lo que le podían hacer a su hermana pequeña. ¿Había dicho baño de chicas? A su alrededor todo lo que había era mujeres con sus hijas o hijos pequeños, y algunas chicas adolescentes y niñas también. Ni se habían dado cuenta antes. Corriendo salieron del baño, para mirar el letrero que rezaba: Chicas con el dibujo de una figura femenina. Ni se habían dado cuenta entonces.

- U-Un momento…

- E-Eso quiere decir…

- ¡¿Qué ese niño es una chica? – Soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo señalando a Kaoru.

- Pues claro – le quitó la gorra, que descubrió un largo cabello rubio que le caía por los hombros, además de su rostro femenino - ¿Es qué no os dais cuenta?

No se lo podían creer. Al final resultaba que se habían preocupado por nada. Los dos se vinieron abajo, cansados. Habían estado dando vueltas de un lado para otro por nada. Se rieron de ellos mimos, por lo tontos que habían sido.

Kamereomon ya estaba más que harto. Dos veces había fracasado ya en su intentó de acabar con los niños elegidos. Pero, ¿cómo es que siempre tenían algo preparado para deshacerse de él? Era inaudito. Encima, le había costado un montón de salir de ese lugar pestilente, y ahora, a pesar de que llevaba el camuflaje, todo el mundo se apartaba a su paso aunque no pudieran verlo. Estaba harto.

Por su lado, distraído con un ordenador portátil, pasó un niño pelirrojo. No le habría prestado atención sino llega a ser por el dispositivo digital que colgaba del asa de su mochila. Eso si que era un golpe de suerte, ¡otro niño elegido! Además, a la tercera iba la vencida y esta vez estaba muy cerca de él, era imposible que en esta ocasión fracasase.

Se acercó sigiloso para atacarle por la espalda. Por un momento se olvidó del mal olor que emitía su cuerpo, y parecía que ese niño tampoco se había dado cuenta. Ya estaba listo para atacarle con su garra cuando, del cielo, le cayó una viga justo encima que lo hundió en el suelo. No se lo podía creer, de nuevo lo habían localizado y atacado por sorpresa. En esta ocasión, eliminado, porque su cuerpo comenzaba a desvirtualizarse lentamente. Ahora comprendía como habían logrado derrotar a los Dark Masters, esos niños elegidos eran realmente terribles.

Izzy ni se percató de las lucecitas que comenzaban a ascender al cielo, ni tampoco de que había caído la viga. Estaba muy concentrado en su ordenador, intentando completar un programa que le había pedido Gennai. Ya casi lo tenía y toda su atención se centraba ahora en eso.

Los niños salieron del cine. Ya con todo aclarado. Resultaba que Kaoru le había pedido a Kari que la acompañase de compras para comprarle un detallito a su hermano. Como no tenía ningún chico que le gustase, al menos a su hermano mayor le regalaba algo.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Kari-chan.

- No ha sido nada. Y disculpa por lo que han hecho los tontos de mis hermanos.

- No te preocupes.

Como despedida le dio un pequeño besito en los labios que dejó con los ojos abiertos a sus hermanos. Ambos se rascaron los ojos mientras la niña se marchaba a la parada del autobús, creyendo que habían visto mal.

- ¿K-Kari, te ha besado?

- ¿Eh? Siempre me saluda y se despide así de mí. Ah, por cierto, ¿os gusta? – Les enseñó un colgante con forma de corazón – Me lo ha comprado hoy. Ya le dije que no hacía falta, pero insistió tanto que…

- ¿Y-Y qué más cosas haces con ella…?

- ¿Eh? Pues ir a su casa donde a veces nos bañamos juntas, otras veces me he probado su ropa interior, solemos salir mucho juntas… lo típico de amigas, ¿no? En fin, ¿nos vamos?

Kari comenzó a caminar para ir al lugar donde había quedado en que su madre la recogería. Sus hermanos sin embargo, permanecieron en el sitio, sus piernas no les respondían.

- K-Kenji… n-no me digas que…

- N-No quiero ni pensarlo Tai… esas cosas pueden ser más peligrosas que con un chico…

Su madre tardó más en aparecer de lo que pensaron. No sabían porque, pero les lanzó una mirada asesina a Kenji y Tai que les hizo tragar saliva. Como Kenji había quedado en ir a casa de Sora, se despidió de su familia y corrió hacía allí, ya llegaba bastante tarde.

Mimi estaba alucinando de las vistas que tenían desde su mesa. El restaurante Kiwatirisho, uno de los más caros de Odaiba, y sobre todo muy difícil conseguir mesa. No se explicaba como Apollo lo había conseguido. Ese primer San Valentín que celebraba tenía todo lo que podía desear: unas vistas preciosas, una comida de lujo y estaba junto al chico que amaba. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

- Mimi-chan… siento curiosidad, ¿qué le has dicho exactamente a Sora-chan que haga?

- ¿Mmmm? ¿Quieres saberlo? – Este asintió – Le he dicho que haga un pastel humano.

- ¿P-Pastel humano? – Parpadeó - ¿Y eso qué es?

- Ji, ji, ji… ¿no te lo imaginas?

Intentó imaginárselo. Se le ocurrió un chocolate con la forma de Sora, pero no la veía haciendo eso. Además, a Kenji no le gustaba mucho el dulce. Pero si era el caso, no había sido una tontería, viniendo de Mimi, esperaba que fuera algo más bestia. Ya no tenía nada que le preocupase, ahora solo tenía que celebrar la velada con su amada, disfrutando de esa exquisita comida y, sobre todo, de la fantástica compañía.

Cuando Kenji llegó al piso de Sora se encontró con una nota en la puerta, que le indicaba que había una copia de la llave bajo la alfombrilla. Así era, por lo que pudo abrir la puerta sin problemas. ¿Es qué Sora no estaba en casa?

- ¿Hola? ¿Sora-chan?

Cerró la puerta tras de si, pero no salía nadie a recibirle.

- ¿Sora-chan? ¿Estás en casa?

Dio vueltas por el salón, mirando de un lado a otro. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que oyó algo que lo hizo detenerse. Era como un llanto. Venía de la cocina, así que fue para allá.

- ¿Sora-chan? – Volvió a llamarla.

- ¡N-No vengas!

Se detuvo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba escondida tras la mesa de la cocina y no podía verla bien en la oscuridad. Aunque se lo había pedido, estaba empezando a preocuparse, así que se acercó lentamente. Por su cabeza habían pasado un montón de suposiciones sobre lo que podía haberle pasado, pero no se esperaba eso.

Todo su cuerpo desnudo, salvo por unas bragas que parecían ser transparentes y que no cubrían mucho, estaba cubierto de una mezcla entre nata, chocolate, fresa… y todo el suelo de la cocina estaba hecho un asco.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

- Q-Quería darte una sorpresa por San Valentín c-c-con un pastel humano – respondió, sollozando – Pero soy una inútil, ¡no he sido capaz de hacer nada!

La niña empezó a llorar. Kenji estaba aún un tanto turbado. Le había dejado claro que no necesitaba que le regalase nada, que con tenerla a su lado le era más que suficiente. Y al final, le salía con la idea de un pastel humano. Se arrodilló su lado y cogió un poco de la nata de su hombro, que enseguida se llevó a la boca.

- Mmmmm – saboreo – Pues oye, no está tan malo.

Aún lloriqueando un poco, lo miro. Este le dibujo una sonrisa cariñosa.

- K-K-Kenji… yo… ¡lo siento! ¡Soy una inútil, no te merezco! ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer una cosa tan simple por San Valentín!

- ¿Pero qué dices? Anda, no seas tonta.

- ¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Soy una marimacho, nada femenina y no sé me da nada bien salvo el fútbol! ¡No sirvo para nada!

- Para estar conmigo si que sirves, ¿no?

- ¿Eh? – Eso la pilló por sorpresa.

- Es posible que no se te den bien esas cosas… pero una persona no se mide por lo que sabe hacer, si no por lo que es. No me gusta solo tu cuerpo, Sora-chan. Me gusta por como te debes a los demás, tu amabilidad, tu dulzura y, sobre todo… tu calidez – poso una de sus manos en su mejilla, todavía llena un poco de helado de fresa - . Tenerte a mi lado todos los días es el mejor regalo que podías darme, y para mi eso convierte los 365 días del año en San Valentín.

- K-Kenji… yo… lo siento…

- Supongo que… ¿puedo saborear este pastelito no? A fin de cuentas es mi regalo.

- ¡C-Claro! – Asintió corriendo.

Kenji cargó con ella hasta su cuarto, y usando una toalla para no manchar el futón, la tumbó cuidadosamente mientras la besaba. Se quitó la camisa y luego comenzó a recorrer con su lengua todo su cuerpo, llevándose por delante los restos de lo que debería haber sido un pastel humano. Se detuvo en ambos pezones, lamiendo lentamente el chocolate que los impregnaba. Luego, bajó lentamente hasta el ombligo, donde jugueteo con su lengua para tomarse todo el rastro que había dejado el limón. Siguió bajando por sus piernas hasta los dedos de los pies, donde fue saboreando uno a uno para tomar la nata que se había metido entre ellos. Volvió a subir para llegar hasta su entrepierna, que la lamió por encima de la braguita transparente, robándole un par de gemidos a Sora.

- ¿Y esta ropa interior tan sexy?

- M-M-Me la ha prestado Mimi-chan… e-ella dijo que… te gustaría… ¡no me mires mucho! ¡Qué me da vergüenza! ¡Ya sé que no me sienta bien!

- Me gusta verte más con las braguitas de animalitos – dijo sincero – Pero, esta también te queda muy bien…

Deslizó la prenda lentamente por sus piernas, mientras iba besando cada una siguiendo la trayectoria de la braguita, dejando al descubierto el sexo de Sora cubierto por una mezcla de chocolate, helado de fresa, de vainilla y nata. Añadiendo los jugos de Sora. Parecía que todo se había quedado mezclado ahí, y como esa braguita era de un material muy fino, no le costó atravesar la tela.

- Parece que aquí está el postre principal.

- S-Seguro que no sabe bien… d-d-deja que vaya a limpiarme y… ¡aaaaah! – Se le escapó un gemino cuando Kenji comenzó a pasar su lengua sin previo aviso.

Recorría sus labios vaginales lentamente, de un lado a otro, degustando cada pedazo de ese pastel que le había intentando preparar a su novio. Le daba vergüenza que la viera así, pero Sora realmente estaba disfrutando de eso.

- ¡A-Aaaah, K-Kenji no! ¡No hagas eso es…! ¡Aaaaah!

- ¿Qué pasa? A mi me gusta… - pasó la lengua por su clítoris, donde estaba la mayor mezcla. De una pasada se lo llevo todo a la boca. Era un sabor difícil de describir, pero los jugos de Sora le daban un toque único que no le desagradaba.

Sora lo agarró de golpe y lo arrastró hasta sus labios, besándolo de una forma ardiente. Su lengua se adentro en su boca, buscando rastros de lo que Kenji acababa de tomar de su cuerpo. Cuando lo encontró, se lo llevo a su propia boca y la niña lo saboreo. Sintió el mismo sabor único que su amado había encontrado hacía unos instantes. Los dos se miraron tiernamente.

- Hazlo… por favor…

Kenji se bajó la cremallera y busco su miembro. Ya estaba listo para entrar en su vagina cuando oyeron la puerta de la calle abrirse, además de unas voces.

- Mira que olvidarte la cartera, eres un caso – era su madre.

- Ya te he pedido perdón cien veces – este era su padre – . Creo que la deje en mi despacho, a ver…

El señor Takenouchi fue a su despacho, donde efectivamente encontró su cartera. Pero le extraño que todo estuviera apagado.

- ¿Y Sora? ¿No se suponía que cenaría con Kenji aquí?

- Igual han salido a comprar algo que les faltaba.

El padre de Sora fue revisando habitación por habitación, incluso el baño. No encontró a nadie. Lo único que encontró fue una toalla sobre el futón de Sora. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo eso allí? Seguramente su esposa tenía razón y habían salido un momento a comprar algo que les faltaba.

- Vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde.

- Voy, voy.

Cerraron con llave la puerta de la calle tras de si. Al oír como se alejaban sus pasos, Kenji y Sora salieron del armario de esta, respirando ya más relajados. Nada más oyeron acercarse al padre, se habían escondido corriendo en el armario. El corazón casi se les disparó cuando entró en la habitación y cogió la toalla del futón.

- Nos hemos librado por poco… si tu padre nos pilla me mata.

- Si – rió.

Los dos se rieron de la situación hasta que la barriga de Sora comenzó a rugir, llamándoles la atención de que tenía hambre. La niña enrojeció avergonzada, pero la verdad es que no había comido nada desde la hora de comer.

- Será mejor que prepare algo – comentó subiéndose la cremallera de la bragueta - ¿Quieres algo en especial?

- Cualquier cosilla estará bien. Iré a ayudarte en cuanto me vista.

- Vale, te espero.

Sora se iba a poner su pijama. Había sido una suerte que sus padres no les pillasen, porque casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando vio por la puerta entre abierta entrar a su padre. Se puso unas nuevas braguitas, esta vez de estampado de conejitos blancos, como le gustaban a Kenji, e iba a ponerse el pantalón del pijama cuando vio la camiseta tirada de Kenji. La recogió para dejarla a un lado, pero le llamó la atención de que un lado pesaba más que el otro. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero metió la mano en el bolsillo. En su interior había una pequeña cajita con una tarjeta con el nombre de Sora.

La abrió, llevándose la sorpresa de ver un colgante de una joya de vidrio, con la letra occidental S grabado en su interior. Le pareció precioso y no tardó en ponerse frente al espejo, para ver como le quedaba. Pero no lograba atarlo, no se le daba bien ponerse estas cosas. Kenji se acercó a ella, asustándola, pero sin decir nada le ayudó a atarlo. Ambos miraron al espejo como le quedaba.

- Mejor de lo que imaginé.

- Es precioso… gracias Kenji.

- No… - la rodeó con sus brazos y arrimó su boca a su oído, para susurrarle – Gracias a ti por el pastel… estaba muy rico, sobre todo la parte principal.

Sora sonrió, feliz. Que tonta había sido. Daba igual si no se le daba nada bien. Lo importante es que amaba a Kenji, y él correspondía esos sentimientos. ¿Hacía falta más para que una pareja fuera feliz? Según su punto de vista no.

Ahora estaba deseando ver que le preparaba de cenar, porque se moría de hambre. En ambos sentidos del término. Que su amado se fuera preparando para después de la cena, porque ella también iba a querer un postre especial.

Tai jugueteaba con el dispositivo digital entre sus dedos mientras disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna en el balcón. Para él, San Valentín nunca había significado mucho, pero sentía mucha envidia de su hermano. Él tenía a Sora, alguien que, por mucho que Tai quisiera, jamás podría competir contra él por su corazón. Ahora mismo estarían juntos, celebrándolo, de alguna forma que Tai no quisiera imaginárselo porque se ponía bastante celoso. Sabía que no debía, porque su hermano le dio la oportunidad de conseguir a Sora, pero, aún así, estaba celoso de él. Ojala alguien le diera también chocolate, porque nunca lo habían hecho.

- Hermano

Asomada por la puerta que daba a su habitación. Ya le había pedido disculpas por lo que había pasado, y prefirió callar sobre lo que él y Kenji pensaba con respecto a Kaoru.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kari?

- Toma – entre sus manos había un chocolate con forma de corazón, que parecía casero.

- ¿P-Para mí?

- Sip.

Tai lo cogió nervioso. Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba chocolate por San Valentín, y a pesar de que fuera su hermana. Aunque, eso podría significar que…, ¿Kari sentía algo por él? No sabía si estaba bien o mal, pero eso lo emocionó, poniendo cara de tonto.

- Cuando vuelva Kenji le daré el suyo.

- ¿Eh? – Su fantasía romántica con su hermana se detuvo de pronto al oír eso.

- Hice dos, uno para Kenji y otro para ti. Ya tengo ganas de ver la cara que pone cuando se lo dé. Aunque igual no viene a dormir esta noche… ¡pero mañana todavía vale!

Emocionada, la niña regreso al cuarto. Tai por su parte se había quedado de piedra. Al final resultaba que ese chocolate era por obligación. En definitiva, que nadie sentía nada por él. Cada vez lo tenía más claro: estaba muy celoso de su hermano.


	47. La batalla de Joe e Izzy

**CAPÍTULO 44**

**FIDELIDAD INQUEBRANTABLE**

**Y CONOCIMIENTO PRODIGIOSO**

- ¡Ikakumon! – Desde la puerta de salida, Joe veía impotente como DarkPlesiomon le daba una paliza a su compañero digimon.

Ese digimon era demasiado poderoso para ellos. No tenía ni idea de que nivel podía tener, pero Ikkakumon no estaba teniendo ni una simple oportunidad para defenderse. Lo que era más, parecía que el digimon oscuro era mucho más rápido en el agua. Por un momento le recordó a Metal Seadramon cuando lucharon contra él en el mundo digital, su velocidad era asombrosa, y ni siquiera Whamol era rival para él.

- Esto es demasiado aburrido… - bosteó el digimon mientras lanzaba de nuevo por los aires a Ikakumon con un coletazo.

El digimon con forma de foca marina chocó contra la pared antes de volver a caer en el agua. Joe quería ir al lado de su compañero, pero este lo había dejado en la plataforma para que no sufriera daño durante el combate. Sin embargo, él deseaba de todo corazón estar con su compañero, aunque sabía lo arriesgado que era.

- Qué pena me das… en serio…

- ¿Eh? – Joe se quedó extrañado, ¿se estaba dirigiendo a él?

- Pensar que tus compañeros te han abandonado aquí, que triste…

- ¡¿D-De qué me estás hablando? ¡Mis compañeros no me han abandonado!

- ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres creer, verdad? – Río el digimon, mirándolo fijamente.

Joe no sabía porque de pronto le decía eso. ¿Es qué acaso pretendía confundirlo? Pues iba listo. Se había quedado por propia voluntad para conseguir que sus compañeros avanzasen y así Tai logrará rescatar a Kari del destino que le habían preparado. Nadie le había dejado atrás porque si, había sido decisión suya.

- ¿Acaso no es lo más normal dejar al más débil detrás? Para tus amigos, eres un peón sacrificable.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – Negó - ¡Me he quedado por propia voluntad para dejarles el paso libre!

- Eso es lo que tú te crees… siempre se suele dejar atrás al más débil, ¿o no es así? Si te han dejado quedarte a ti, es porque eres el más débil de todos.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Ellos jamás me dejarían atrás por ser débil! ¡He sido yo el que se ha quedado! ¡Además, solo Ikkakumon puede luchar en el agua! ¡Soy el más idóneo para enfrentarme a ti!

- Ji, ji, ji… ¿eso crees? Pobre iluso… ¿acaso Gabumon al digievolucionar en Metal Garurumon no podría congelarme? ¿Agumon al digievolucionar a WarGreymon no es más efectivo contra los digimon del tipo dragón con sus Matadramons? Hasta Tentomon tendría más probabilidades contra mí por su poder eléctrico.

- P-Pero… - estaba empezando a ver que tenía razón, cualquiera de sus compañeros era un mejor candidato a enfrentarse a ese digimon. ¿Sería verdad que sus compañeros lo habían dejado atrás por débil? - ¡P-Pero de ser así, a ti se te aplicaría el mismo caso, ¿no es así? – Intentó argumentar, para seguirle el juego. Si lograba confundirlo, igual podría darle una oportunidad a Ikkakumon de acabar con él.

- Si, es mi caso. Pero yo lo tengo asumido. De mis compañeros, soy el más débil.

El niño se sorprendió. No esperaba que lo reconociera tan fácilmente, ¿o es que acaso había previsto cual era su idea?

- En esta torre, cada nivel representa nuestro poder. No es que esté aquí porque si, es porque soy el más débil de todos. Estamos ordenados desde el más débil al más fuerte, hasta llegar a los aposentos de Satanmon-sama. Pero en tu caso… te han dejado porque eres demasiado débil.

Izzy se estaba poniendo nervioso de ver como Kabuterimon no hacía más que recibir golpes, uno tras otro. Daba igual la de veces que atacase, era imposible que lograra alcanzar a AncientWisemon. Esos malditos libros le protegían de cualquier ataque, y encima contratacaban con mayor potencia. De seguir así, Kabuterimon no resistiría mucho.

Tecleó en su ordenador para analizar la sala. Tenía que haber algún truco o alguna fuente de energía que hiciera moverse los libros. Si fuese capaz de encontrarla, podría derrotarlo.

- Déjalo, niño. Tu triste máquina no podrá jamás encontrar la razón por la que está sala es así ni la fuente de mi poder.

Izzy se quedó paralizado. ¿Acaso le había leído el pensamiento? Levanto levemente la mirada de la pantalla. El digimon estaba como antes, leyendo un libro con pinta de bastante antigüedad, sin prestarle la mínima atención, mientras que los otros libros que flotaban en el aire atacan sin cesar a Kabuterimon.

- La victoria está de mi parte, así como el poder del conocimiento. Puedo prever, sin siquiera mirarlo, cual será la reacción de tu compañero y hacía donde atacará… derecha…

En ese momento, Kabuterimon logró llegar justo a su lado derecho y lanzó su ataque. Pero un libro apareció a toda velocidad, absorbiéndolo y devolviéndoselo con mucha más potencia. El digimon con forma de insecto se precipitó al vacío del espacio-tiempo, logrando retomar el vuelo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Izzy tenía los dedos paralizados ante el teclado, así como la boca abierta de la sorpresa. El digimon en voz alta continuó previendo por donde atacaría Kabuterimon, logrando bloquear y devolver todos los ataques. Era como si fuera capaz de ver el futuro.

Había oído hablar de esa capacidad, pero que la poseyera un digimon… ¡no! Izzy jamás había creído en esas cosas. Nadie puede prever lo que pasará en el futuro, solo podemos verlo en el presente. Y sin embargo… ese digimon no fallaba ni una sola vez. Es como si fuera capaz de ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Le temblaban las piernas. No del miedo. No del pánico de ver como jugueteaba con su compañero digimon entre sus colas, sino de pensar que posiblemente DarkPlesiomon podría acabar teniendo razón. Si miraba al pasado, ¿cuántas veces había sido dejado de lado en una batalla? Contra los Dark Masters no hizo nada, todo lo hicieron Tai y Matt, y hasta Tk colaboró en la derrota de Piedmon. Pero, ¿Joe? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Vendar un brazo a Ogremon? ¿Llevar algunos aliados? ¿Qué más daba eso si en la batalla no había sido capaz de hacer nada?

Había logrado derrotar a Metal Etemon, pero solo había colaborado. En realidad fue Saber Leomon el que le dio el golpe de gracia que lo eliminó. Y en otras batallas, contra Etemon, contra Myotismon… él no había hecho nada de nada, siempre había estado tras sus amigos. Y cuando luchaba, solo era un estorbo. Una pesada carga que sus amigos tenían que llevar a sus espaldas.

Comenzó a vislumbrarlos ante él, con mirada de desprecio hacía su persona. Veía como todos y cada uno de ellos lo miraban con repugnancia de tenerlo como compañero, como alguien que era incapaz de hacer nada por el grupo.

- Eres un inútil – le dijo Tai.

- Siempre nos estorbas – le siguió Matt.

- ¡N-No es verdad! ¡Mimi e Izzy también son igual de débiles que yo! ¡En batallas importantes ellos tampoco han ayudado mucho!

- Gracias a Izzy descubrimos la forma de derrotar a la mayoría de nuestros amigos y la forma de volver a casa – le recordó Matt.

- Solo son excusas de alguien muy débil. Yo fui quien reunió a todos esos aliados, ¿o es qué lo has olvidado?

- ¡P-Pero yo…!

Las voces de sus amigos llamándole todo tipo de cosas desagradables y que no deseaba oír: inútil, débil, estorbo, lastre… resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Joe se estaba volviendo loco, tanto que se tiró al agua para refrescarse las ideas, creyendo que en el fondo no oiría las voces de sus amigos infravalorándole.

- ¡Joe! – Gritó un impotente Ikkakumon que estaba atrapado en las colas de su enemigo.

Mientras descendía en el líquido verdoso, Joe no cumplió su objetivo. Se detuvo en el vacío, rodeado al completo por sus compañeros. De nuevo comenzaron a decirle esas cosas desagradables. El niño gritaba desesperado diciendo que no era verdad, que todo eso eran mentiras. Pero sus pensamientos y corazón le decían lo contrario. Era incapaz de negar una realidad tan absoluta.

La cola de DarkPlesiomon sacó al niño a la superficie. Este continuaba oyendo las voces de sus compañeros en su cabeza, incapaz de ver más allá de lo que se había convertido en una ilusión creada por sus pensamientos. No quería creerlo, pero ver a sus amigos llamándole todas esas cosas no le dejaba ver más allá.

- ¡Por favor, ya basta! ¡No soy ningún inútil! ¡No soy débil!

- Sería mejor que lo admitieses de una vez, niño elegido. No tienes más remedio… - el digimon abrió la boca y comenzó a lanzar unas ondas de color azul hacía Joe, directamente hacía su cabeza.

Las pocas ganas de su conciencia que le decía que debía volver al combate iban desapareciendo. Poco a poco se fue calmando, pero eso era pura fachada externa. En su mente, seguía escuchando la voz de sus compañeros llamándole cosas desagradables.

Kabuterimon quedó flotando en el aire, debilitado de haber recibido tantos golpes. Como pudo, Izzy se acercó hacía su compañero, preocupado por su estado. Parecía que había perdido el sentido. Miró al digimon, que permanecía leyendo tranquilamente su libro, como si nunca nadie hubiera intentado acabar con él. ¿Sería verdad eso de que era capaz de ver el futuro? ¿O por lo menos predecirlo? Hasta ahora no había errado en nada.

Si quería reunirse con sus compañeros más adelante, tenía que derrotarle primero, y no sabía como. Nunca se había sentido así, sin tener idea alguna de que hacer. Su ordenador no le servía de nada en un lugar que no comprendía y que no tiempo para estudiar. Estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con el poder de AncientWisemon, pero no podía estudiarlo si su enemigo podía acabar con él en cualquier momento. En ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea.

- Antes has dicho que el conocimiento era tu razón de vivir… en ese caso, significa que almacenas mucho conocimiento, ¿no es así?

Por primera vez en todo el rato que había empezado el combate, el digimon alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Pareciese que acabase de oír algo que le interesaba.

- Te reto entonces a una batalla de conocimiento. El perdedor entregará todo su conocimiento al vencedor.

- Deberías dejarlo, niño. No serás capaz de igualar el conocimiento adquirido por mis libros centenarios.

- Comprobémoslo… ¡te reto a una batalla de adivinanzas! El primero que falle, será el perdedor. Podemos usar cualquier cosa para adivinar al que se refiere el otro, con un margen de tiempo de treinta segundos para responder. ¿Te parece bien?

- De acuerdo… - descendió, hasta situarse cerca de Izzy.

El niño se preparó. Siendo el retador, lo propio es que empezase él primero, así que lo mejor era intentar ganar desde el principio.

- ¿Qu-?

- La araña – respondió antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, lo que dejo de piedra a Izzy, porque realmente pensaba hacer un acertijo cuya respuesta fuese araña.

Era imposible, entonces si que era capaz de ver el futuro. No había otra respuesta posible, sino, ¿cómo demonios había podido saberlo?

- Es mi turno, ¿verdad?

Tai y Agumon finalmente llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba Satanmon, plácidamente acomodado en su asiento. Por un momento les pareció que ni se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Has venido a rescatar al contenedor de la luz? – Dijo, sin bastantes ganas.

- ¡Su nombre es Kari! ¡No es ningún contenedor!

El digimon se rascó el oído, como si el grito del niño lo hubiera molestado. En verdad, nunca le habían gustado mucho los gritos o las conversaciones subidas de tono.

- No sé porque os empeñáis en darle un nombre a algo que no tiene existencia. Sin la luz en su interior, no es más que una cáscara vacía, sin personalidad.

- ¡Qué mi hermana tenga la luz en su interior no tiene nada que ver! ¡Ahora dime dónde está!

- En sus aposentos, por supuesto. Esperando a que todo esté listo.

- ¡Pues devuélvemela ahora mismo!

- Dime… ¿mi querido hermano se encuentra bien? ¿O ya se ha muerto?

- ¿Tú hermano?

- Oh, ah si… como Kamiya Kenji es tu hermano mayor, y Diablomon es mi hermano, tú y yo… ¿seríamos medio hermanos?

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ni Kenji ni Diablomon tienen nada que ver contigo!

- Eres muy ruidoso…

- ¡Ahora dime dónde está mi hermana! ¡O te lo sacaremos a la fuerza! – Alzó el dispositivo digital para que Agumon digievolucionará, en forma amenazante.

- Ah, no… no soy yo quien va a jugar contigo… - chasqueó los dedos.

De entre las sobras del techo, una figura bajó a toda velocidad, y con una rápida y ágil patada, le quitó el dispositivo digital a Tai. Este se alejó, protegido por su fiel compañero digimon que se colocó ante él para protegerlo por si ese nuevo enemigo se decidía a atacar. Agumon iba a lanzar su llamarada, pero Tai lo detuvo.

- ¡Agumon, espera!

El digimon casi se atragantó de volver a tragarse la llama, menos mal que era pequeñita.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tai?

- E-Ese es…

La figura se mantenía en las sombras, pero se podía ver parte de su cuerpo. Vestía una camisa blanca con corbata negra y unos pantalones vaqueros de color caqui. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron unos desgastados zapatos marrones, que Tai reconocía muy bien. Porque había sido él quien se los había regalado.

- ¿P-Papá…?

Yuuko Kamiya, esposo de Susumo y padre de los hermanos Kamiya, se mostró ante su hijo. De forma normal, habría ido corriendo a abrazar a su padre al saber que estaba bien, pero tras haber recibido un ataque por sorpresa suyo, y notar lo raro que estaba con esa mirada pérdida, Tai se mantuvo alerta. Eso no quería decir que no le afectase pensar que su padre lo había atacado, seguramente bajo el influjo de Satanmon.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi padre?

- Espero que te guste… es el guardián del contenedor de la luz. Si quieres llegar a ella, primero tendrás que derrotarle a él.

- ¿Q-Qué…? D-Derrotar… ¿a mi padre?

Solo de pensar en hacer daño a su padre, a Tai le dolía el corazón. No podía hacer que Agumon lo atacase, ¡era demasiado! Su padre no hacía eso por propia voluntad, estaba siendo controlado. ¡Tenía que haber una forma de romper el hechizo!

- ¿Qué hacemos, Tai?

- Y-Yo… y-yo… - No sabía que responder. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así.

Por un momento se olvidó de Kari, de su hermano y de todos sus compañeros que habían permitido su avance. Tener a su padre como enemigo era lo peor que podía pasarle, sobre todo, porque no sabía si sería capaz de hacerle daño para poder seguir avanzando.

Las fuerzas abandonaban a Joe rápidamente, siendo incapaz de defenderse de las ondas de DarkPlesiomon. El digimon reía. Muy pronto ese niño no sería más que un zombi, que no tendrá ganas de nada. Su plan había ido a las mil maravillas. Ahora desconfiaba de sus amigos, lo que le había convertido en un blanco muy fácil. La mente de los humanos era tan fácil de manipular.

- ¡Joe, no le hagas caso! ¡Tus amigos no te consideras un inútil! ¡Ellos… uagh! – Ikkakumon se quejó cuando su enemigo apretó más las colas, sintiendo como se le rompían los huesos.

En el interior de su mente, Joe estaba arrodillado en un rincón, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas. Sus compañeros estaban a su alrededor, riéndose de él con una mirada de burla. El niño era incapaz de soportarlo, quería que dejaran de mirarlo así. Quería que dejaran de reírse, pero por más que les gritaba que parasen no había forma alguna de lograrlo.

DarkPlesiomon había acabado teniendo razón. En verdad sus amigos lo consideraban débil, y por eso lo habían dejado atrás. No les iba a reprochar que lo insultasen o se burlasen de él, porque tenían toda la razón para hacerlo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? – Sonó una voz entre las risas.

Sin muchas ganas, Joe levantó la cabeza para mirar quien había gritado, porque era una voz distinta a la de los demás. Entre el grupo vio una silueta de si mismo, mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí sentado sin hacer nada? ¡Tus amigos te están esperando más adelante!

- ¿Mis amigos? Ja… yo no tengo amigos… soy un débil… por eso me han dejado aquí… porque sabían que sería un lastre si avanzaba y han preferido dejarme atrás…

- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Ellos no piensan que seas un lastre.

- Si no han parado de reírse de mí y decírmelo…

- ¿Qué se ríen de ti? Yo no veo eso. Míralos fijamente.

Joe no quería, pero al final acabo haciéndolo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa. El rostro de todos ellos había acabado a una sonrisa cálida y agradable. Incluso le decían palabras de ánimo.

- ¿Joe, qué haces tan deprimido? – Le pregunto Matt.

- Tienes que reunirte con nosotros más adelante, ¿recuerdas? – Siguió Izzy.

- ¿Acaso no prometiste que te reunirías con nosotros en la cúpula de las sombras? – Terminó Tai.

Al chico se le iluminó la mirada. ¿Sus amigos le estaban diciendo que estaban esperando por él y se estaban preocupando? ¿Entonces no lo consideraban un lastre?

- ¿Lo ves? Todos ellos te están esperando más adelante. Tienes que ir con ellos – le tendió la mano su otro yo.

Todavía no convencido del todo, titubeó un momento antes de coger su mano, pero finalmente se decidió y la tomó, ya más lleno de confianza en si mismo. De golpe en su pecho apareció un símbolo que iluminó toda la sala. Las ondas de DarkPlesiomon fueron destruidas, y un fuerte poder le obligó a soltar al chico y a su compañero digimon, cuyo cuerpo había comenzado a brillar envuelto en una luz blanca.

Ikkakumon digievolucionó a Zudomon, y rápidamente agarró a su compañero antes de que este cayese al agua. El digimon oscuro no era capaz de creer lo que veía.

- ¿T-Tú…? ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¡Tus amigos te han abandonado! ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en luchar?

- Mis amigos no me han abandonado. Es cierto que puede que sea el más débil del grupo, pero hicimos la promesa de encontrarnos más adelante, en la cúpula de las sombras. ¡Y lo haré tras derrotarte! ¡Zudomon!

- ¡Estúpidos! ¡Acabaré con los dos ahora mismo! ¡Sokku!

Lanzó más ondas por la boca, pero esta vez en un tono púrpura que volaban a toda velocidad hacía Zudomon. Este golpeó con el martillo el agua, creando una ola gigantesca que los defendió, pues detuvo todas las ondas. Creó otra que se dirigió hacía el digimon oscuro, que intentó esquivarla sumergiéndose, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Zudomon congeló toda la superficie usando el frío que emanaba de sus colmillos.

- ¡M-Maldita sea! – Gritó el digimon cuando vio como la ola se lanzó sobre él con furia, congelándolo en un bloque de hielo.

Zudomon avanzó hacía él y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con el martillo.

- ¡Lord of ice!

DarkPlesiomon se rompió en cientos de millones de pequeños pedazos de hielo, desaparecieron sus datos en el aire como los trozos de hielo del bloque. Lo habían conseguido, lograron derrotar a su enemigo. Seguramente serían débiles, pero no por ello iban a rendirse antes de terminar la lucha.

- ¡Ahora sigamos hacía delante!

- De acuerdo.

Los dos se apresuraron para reunirse con sus compañeros más adelante. Seguro que todavía estarían luchando, y todos ellos se esforzarían por llegar a la cúpula de las sombras. Daba igual lo poco que fuera, Joe ayudaría a sus amigos en sus combates si era necesario. Por poco que fuera, algo podría hacer.

- Langosta… - respondió AncientWisemon de nuevo antes de que Izzy pudiera decir nada.

Era ya la treintava vez que adivinaba de que iba a ir el acertijo antes de que pudiera decirlo. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? Izzy había logrado defenderse bien, pero cada vez los acertijos del digimon eran más y más complicados, y le costaba descifrarlos, aún con la ayuda de su ordenador portátil.

- Me estoy aburriendo… te daré una oportunidad de decir al completo un acertijo. Si lo vuelvo a acertar, te diré uno que ha pasado en generación de generación en el mundo digimon y cuya respuesta no se conoce todavía.

- Está bien… cuál es…

- El cien pies.

- ¡P-Pero si has dicho!

- Llevo tantos años leyendo que puedo ver tu mente como si fuera uno de estos trozos de papel.

Izzy ya no sabía que hacer. Ahora venía el acertijo del digimon, y no sabía si sería capaz de lograr descifrarlo. Encima el escáner que había activado antes de comenzar el duelo de acertijos todavía no había logrado encontrar la fuente de poder de ese digimon. Kabuterimon hacía rato que se había despertado, pero por orden de Izzy permaneció al margen. No lograba entender porque su compañero no le permitía atacar al digimon ni lo que estaban haciendo, pero tenía que acatar las órdenes de su compañero humano. Si Izzy no le dejaba atacar, por alguna razón sería.

- Puedo tener de todo y a la vez nada, puedo ser útil o inútil, todo depende de ti.

Los engranajes del cerebro de Izzy comenzaron a funcionar mientras a toda velocidad había copiado el texto en el buscador de la red para ver si era capaz de encontrarlo, pero no le salió ningún resultado. Pensó en varias posibilidades, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Y el tiempo iba pasando.

- Se acabó el tiempo… ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

- P-Pues… - Izzy seguía pensando, quería un poco más de tiempo, pero le era imposible centrarse. Tenía que hallar la solución pronto, pero no se le ocurría nada.

- Veo que no la sabes en ese caso… la respuesta es… - alzó el libro de su mano derecha – Un libro.

Izzy lo miró, con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Simplemente era eso? ¿Un libro? No, no era posible, si la descripción cuadraba, pero sabía que algo no le cuadraba en ese acertijo, algo no tenía que ver con lo que AncientWisemon había dicho. Y en ese momento, se le encendió la bombilla sobre su cabeza.

- Ahora, tu conocimiento es mío…

- ¡Espera, la respuesta correcta es el conocimiento!

- ¿Perdona? Este acertijo tiene cientos de años, niño. Y te aseguro que la respuesta es libro.

- Un libro puede todo o nada, pero no puede ser algo útil o inútil, porque para que un libro tenga algo, significa que una persona ha tenido que estar detrás para escribirlo, y para escribir un libro hace falta conocimiento. Pero si la persona no tiene conocimiento suficiente, no pondrá nada que sirva. En otras palabras, sus conocimientos serían inútiles.

AncientWisemon estaba asombrado. En todos los años que había estudiado todos los acertijos que existían en el mundo, jamás había escuchado tal definición. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era totalmente correcta. Se acercaba más que a la respuesta de "libro". El libro de su mano comenzó a iluminarse, al mismo tiempo que el portátil de Izzy emitía un pitido y el emblema del Conocimiento brillaba en el pecho del niño.

Kabuterimon fue inundando en una luz blanca hasta digievolucionar en MegaKabuterimon. El digimon no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡MegaKabuterimon, destruye ese libro!

- ¡Horn charge!

El rayo eléctrico se dirigió hacía el libro que AncientWisemon sostenía. Este usó sus libros para protegerse, pero el rayo fue esquivándolos uno a uno. De pronto, no era capaz de prever por donde vendría el ataque. El rayo alcanzó y destruyó el libro, ante lo que el cuerpo del digimon comenzó a desvanecerse en datos.

- Tú… niño… claro… al derrotarme con el acertijo he perdido mi conocimiento… ya no era capaz de prever por donde atacaría…

- Tenías mucho conocimiento, y lo has usado para el mal. En realidad ha sido una pena…

- No me arrepiento… porque ahora todo ese conocimiento está en manos de alguien que le dará una utilidad… ha sido un placer conocerte, chico de la mente curiosa – se despidió el digimon, desapareciendo para siempre.

Izzy lo lamentaba. Ese digimon podría ser de los más inteligentes y sabios de todo el mundo digimon, y había luchado para el lado del mal. De haber sido al revés, podría haber aprendido muchas cosas de él, estaba seguro.

- ¡Izzy!

Al oír la voz de Joe, Izzy se giró. Desde el marco de la puerta que daba acceso desde el primer piso, su amigo lo saludaba moviendo la mano enérgicamente. A su lado estaba Gomamon, saludando del mismo modo.

Izzy había logrado ganar su combate, y por lo que veía Joe también. Ahora ambos debían seguir adelante para ayudar a sus compañeros que seguirían peleando. Esperaban que Tai ya hubiera rescatado a Kari, no, seguro que ya lo había hecho. Los tres se subieron a lomos de MegaKabuterimon y se dirigieron hacía la tercera planta, para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros.


	48. La batalla de Tk y Matt

**CAPÍTULO 45**

**ESPERANZA DORADA Y**

**AMISTAD HELADA**

Anubismon miraba a Tk y a su compañero digimon con bastante indiferencia. No parecía tener intención alguna de combatir.

- ¿No piensas luchar? – Le preguntó Tk.

- Os lo he dicho antes, no merece la pena. El resultado de esta batalla está decidido. El renacer de la Emperatriz de la oscuridad no puede ser detenido. A fin de cuentas, es lo mejor.

- Anubismon, un digimon sagrado como tú no puede decir algo así a la ligera – Angemon parecía bastante cabreado, más de lo que Tk lo hubiera visto jamás – Tú eres el encargado de impedir que el mal renazca en el mundo digital y se quede en el mundo oscuro, ¿cómo puedes estar sirviendo a Satanmon?

Ambos digimon cruzaron la mirada. El ángel esperaba que el digimon le explicará sus argumentos, pero en lugar de eso les dio la espalda, con intención de irse a algún lado de la sala. Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡¿A dónde vas?

- Niño, no tengo intención de luchar contra vosotros. Ya he dicho que no vale la pena. Toda esperanza está perdida.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mientras podamos luchar, la esperanza sigue ahí! ¡Por eso hemos permitido que Tai salve a Kari-chan, porque tenemos esperanzas de impedir que se cumpla la profecía!

- Incluso si lo impedís, si derrotáis a Satanmon, ¿qué haréis después?

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

- Piénsalo bien, niño elegido: derrotasteis a Devilmon, y apareció Etemon, acabasteis con él y apareció Myotismon, luego los Dark Masters, Apocalymon y ahora Satanmon. La oscuridad siempre estará allí. ¿Qué tiene de malo dejar que la oscuridad lo cubra todo?

- ¿Qué clase de mundo tendríamos si todo fuera oscuridad? La oscuridad solo trae tristeza y dolor a todo el mundo – argumentó, acordándose de todos los compañeros digimon que habían muerto para ayudarles a vencer, como Wizardmon o Piximon.

- Si todo fuera oscuridad, el dolor y la tristeza desaparecían. Es la luz lo que hace que existan tales cosas.

- Eso es mentira. Es la luz lo que nos da esperanzas, tanto a humanos como digimon. La oscuridad nos la quitaría.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso, niño elegido? – Se dio la vuelta – Notase pues, que no has vivido aún lo suficiente.

Los ojos del digimon se clavaron en Tk, quien por un momento pensó que iba a hacerle algo. Previendo eso, Agenmon se situó ante su protegido, para protegerlo de cualquier ataque.

- Soy el juez que dicta quien renace o quien muere en el mundo digimon, he visto el alma de millones de digimon, algunas puras y otras impuras. ¿Sabes cuantos de esos digimon impuros nacieron en la luz y se vieron obligados a trasladarse a la oscuridad? En la luz, todos son diferentes los unos de los otros, mientras que en la oscuridad, nadie puede ser discriminado. En la oscuridad todo es la nada: sin dolor, sin tristeza, sin esperanza…

- Entonces, ¿qué les queda? Todos esos sentimientos son necesarios para formarse, tanto humanos como digimon. Son cosas malas, pero en la luz también se encuentran cosas buenas.

- Te mostraré que estás equivocado, niño elegido… - alzó sus manos al cielo, formando una esfera entre sus manos, ante lo que Angemon se puso en alerta para interceptarla – No temas, digimon, no voy a dañar a tu compañero – luego miró a Tk – Niño elegido, demuéstrame que estoy equivocado, si es que puedes contradecir a todos los sucesos que los humanos, seres que os movéis en la luz, habéis realizado.

El niño estaba un poco asustado porque no sabía lo que Anubismon le iba a hacer. Antes de que se pudiera mover, el digimon lanzó la esfera. Angemon intentó desviarla, pero esta pasó por su cuerpo como si fuera un espectro, capturando a su compañero.

- ¡Tk!

Cuando se acercó, estaba como petrificado. Angemon no lo sabía, pero en esos momentos, Tk estaba rodeado de cientos de imágenes a su alrededor. Todo lo que veía a su alrededor eran batallas, combates, guerras y gente sufriendo. No había nada que pareciera un solo momento de felicidad en esas imágenes.

- ¿Q-Qué es todo esto…?

- Son las miles de batallas que, vosotros los humanos, habéis librado a lo largo de vuestra historia – Anubismon apareció a su lado, mirando las imágenes con él – Dime, ¿aún te consideras capaz de decirme que la oscuridad no es mejor que la luz?

Matt se estaba hartando. Si que lo ignoraran le gustaba poco, que le dieran la espalda le gustaba aún menos. Y desde que Tai y Mimi se habían marchado, Crescemon no había hecho otra cosa.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué no te pones en guardia? ¡Pelea!

- ¿Para qué? No tengo interés en luchar con alguien tan débil como tú.

- ¡¿D-Débil?

- Me hubiera gustado más que se quedará el chico castaño. Al menos así me hubiera medido con WarGreymon, pero, ¿contigo? ¿Qué sentido tiene luchar con un digimon tan débil como el tuyo?

- ¡No te permito que insultes a Garurumon! ¡Y él no es más débil que WarGreymon! ¡Es igual de fuerte! – Defendió a su compañero, que ni se había molestado por el comentario de la digimon.

- Oh, ya… lo defiendes porque es tu amigo, pero en verdad sabes que es más débil. Aunque no quieres reconocerlo. No te culpo.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra más o lo pagarás!

- Sabes que es verdad… - desapareció y reapareció tras Matt. Garurumon iba a lanzarse sobre ella, pero el hielo congeló sus patas, impidiéndole todo movimiento - ¿Cuántas veces has mirado a tu amigo para alcanzarlo, ¿por qué sabías que era más fuerte que tú? Claro… él era un líder al que todos aceptaban rápidamente… su digimon siempre estaba en primera fila, dispuesto a proteger a todos y tú… tú solo te preocupabas por tu hermanito pequeño… el cual, por cierto, también seguía más a ese chico que a ti.

- Y-Yo…

- ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¿Lo qué te dijo Cherrymon? ¿Estaba equivocado? Tuviste que comprobar que tu amigo Tai no era mejor que tú… y por eso le plantaste cara, ¿o miento, Garurumon? – Cuando miró al digimon, este apartó la mirada.

Volviendo la vista atrás, como Matt, él también pensó que WarGreymon también era más fuerte que él, por eso luchó, no solo por si mismo, sino para que su compañero comprobará que no era débil. Juntos plantaron cara a Piedmon, y lucharon contra Apocalymon y luego Diaboromon en la red. Los dos lo hicieron todo juntos, no había mejor ni peor.

- E-Es mentira… T-Tai… no es… no…

- ¿Si tan seguro estás, por qué duda tu corazón? Mira… - un espejo de hielo salió del suelo, parándose frente a Matt.

En un principio se veía así mismo, con la mirada pérdida, hasta que su reflejo se fue viniendo abajo, encogiéndose y llorando. Esto lo asustó, ¿qué estaba viendo?

- Esto es lo que se encuentra en tu corazón… tus verdaderos pensamientos…

- M-Mientes… ¡mientes! – Dio un golpe al aire para alejarla. De poco sirvió, desapareció y reapareció ante él en pocos segundos.

- Mira bien el espejo…

Matt titubeó unos segundos antes de volver a mirar el espejo. Esta vez, a su lado, mirándolo por encima, se encontraba Tai. Esto lo asustó, retrocediendo unos pasos. No era verdad, no era más débil que él. Además, eran amigos, siempre habían luchado codo con codo contra los enemigos más fuertes que habían tenido. Los dos eran igual de fuertes. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a dudar, como aquella vez… ¿tendría razón Crescemon?

- ¿Lo ves…? – Le susurró al oído - ¿Acaso alguien que te mira por encima del hombro y con desprecio, merece ser tu amigo? Sabes que es más fuerte que tú… sin embargo… ¿por qué no vas a por él y le demuestras lo contrario?

Tk miraba las imágenes horrorizado. Sus padres, y algunos compañeros, le habían hablado de las guerras, pero nunca imaginó que pudieran llegar a ser tan terribles. Era un visión horrible del mundo que todavía no conocía. Los enfrentamientos del mundo digimon eran una pelea de niños al lado de todo eso.

- ¿Lo ves ahora? Toda esta gente se crio en la luz. Y, aún así, acabaron matándose los uno a los otros. Mientras que si la oscuridad hubiera gobernado, nadie habría matado a nadie, porque no hay sentimientos, no hay nada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Tk tenía que darle la razón al digimon. Toda esa gente había crecido en un mundo bañado por la luz, muchos lo tenían todo, entonces, ¿por qué atacaban a quienes eran más débiles? ¿Por qué hacían daño incluso a las personas que confiaban en ellos?

En el mundo digital, ¿sería todo igual? Todos los digimon que destruyeron, ¿habían nacido en la luz y querían traer la oscuridad, pero acaso tenían razón? Si eliminarán todo sentimiento, nadie querría dañar a nadie y todos serían felices. No, tampoco existiría la felicidad, no habría sentimiento alguno. Entonces, ¿qué quedaría de las personas?

- Espero que te hayas convencido, niño elegido. Una vez despierte la Emperatriz, todo este tipo de cosas desaparecerán en el mundo humano como en el digital. ¿No es mejor así?

Tk iba a darle la razón, cuando entre las cientos de imágenes de batallas, vio a gente que rezaba, o ayudaba a los heridos o incluso lloraba por aquellos a los que mataban. Toda esa gente emanaba un aura distinta al resto, no, incluso entre los que luchaban, había quienes oraban para que todos esos conflictos llegaran a su final.

- No… la oscuridad… la oscuridad… ¡la oscuridad también traería solo la tristeza!

- ¿Cómo?

- Si hay oscuridad, ¿qué nos queda? El no tener nada también trae la tristeza, como esa gente de allí – le señaló la imagen de una familia que acababa de perderlo todo por un ataque de invasión enemiga – Sin embargo, siguen adelante con sus vidas, en el mundo de la luz donde conocerán más dolor.

- En la oscuridad no te quedaría nada, pero si lo pierdes todo en la luz, dime, ¿qué te queda?

- Esperanza – respondió, sonriente – Todo puede ir mal, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. En el mundo digital, cuando la oscuridad lo cubrió todo, los digimon nunca perdieron la esperanza que los salvaríamos. Puede haber luz y puede haber oscuridad, pero siempre tendremos este sentimiento en nuestros corazones.

Anubismon estaban asombrado. En los siglos que llevaban decidiendo el destino de los digimon, incluso en los más puros había encontrado un pequeño rastro de maldad, hasta en los que solo habían logrado vivir unas pocas horas. Pero ese niño, en el corazón de ese niño no encontraba ni un solo hueco de oscuridad. Como todos, tenía oscuridad y luz en su interior, pero en su corazón, solo había luz. Era la primera vez que veía algo así, no, cuando miró al contenedor de la luz a los ojos la primera vez, vio lo mismo: un corazón puro lleno de luz, tan brillante como el mismo sol que bañaba la tierra con sus rayos.

El emblema de la esperanza brilló en el pecho de Tk. De golpe, Angemon digievolucionó a MagnaAngemon. El digimon miró sus manos, sorprendido de tan repentino cambio. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Anubismon estaba tan cerca de los dos que podría matarlos de un golpe. Se puso en guardia, pero su compañero pasó a su lado, pidiéndole que se calmase.

- Niño elegido… tú corazón es tan puro que puede que tengas razón. Quizás la esperanza sea algo que no se pierda. Si es así, quiero que me lo demuestres. Estaré observando. Demuéstrame que esa esperanza de la que hablas puede parar el renacimiento de la Emperatriz y detener la oscuridad, así como el sufrimiento que causará.

- Lo haré.

Anubismon desapareció, dejando el paso libre a Tk y su compañero digimon, quien no entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Iba a preguntarle, pero este simplemente le señaló la puerta.

- Vamos a ayudar a mi hermano, MagnaAngemon. Seguro que nos está esperando.

- V-Vale…

Los dos corrieron hacía la puerta para ir al siguiente piso. Tk tenía ganas de ver a su hermano, que seguro ya había acabado con el digimon y estaba luchado junto a Kari. No, seguro que ya la habían salvado y los estaban esperando a todos.

Matt apretó el puño con fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior, furioso. Crecesmon había acabado teniendo razón, se sentía inferior a Tai. Daba igual lo que hiciera, jamás podía alcanzarlo. Fue el primero en conseguir que su digimon digievolucionará, en derrotar a un Dark Master, en hacer frente a Diaboromon. Matt siempre había sido un añadido que le ayudaba, pero nada, rara vez era capaz de hacer mucho por si mismo.

- Matt… - Garurumon estaba triste de sentir como de impotente se sentía su compañero. Si fuera más fuerte, las cosas no serían así.

- ¿Lo ves? Tu amigo es mejor y lo sabes… ¿no es una pena? Estoy segura que tú vales más que él…

- Y-Yo…

- Puedes demostrarlo… sube por esas escaleras y acaba con él. Demuéstrale que eres mejor.

Comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso, lentamente, mientras iba recordando momentos en los que Tai demostró ser mejor que él: cuando cuidaba a Tk como si fuera mejor hermano mayor que él, cuando los reunió a todos e incluso lucharon contra Piedmon que le plantó cara él solo. ¿Qué había hecho él?

- Y-Yo… s-soy… ¿débil?

"No, no lo eres"

A su lado apareció caminando la figura de Tai. Matt se quedó parado mirándola.

"¿No recuerdas cuando luchamos contra Diaboromon? Si no llegas a estar tú, ¿cómo habría nacido Omnimon? WarGreymon no lo había logrado sin tu ayuda, Matt"

- ¿S-Sin mi ayuda?

"Igual que contra Myotismon, o contra Piedmon. Si no hubieras estado conmigo, ¿qué habría hecho yo solo? Yo no soy fuerte Matt, es tu amistad la que me hace más fuerte"

- Mi amistad…

"Eso es, ¿acaso no somos amigos? ¿No es ese tu emblema?"

- Si, pero yo…

"Te estoy esperando más adelante. No puedo luchar yo solo"

- ¿Me estás esperando… a mí…?

"Si, porque sin mis amigos, ¿cómo voy a seguir adelante? ¿No sientes tú lo mismo, Matt? ¿O has olvidado lo que es la amistad?"

Crecesmon estaba nerviosa. El niño de pronto se había quedado parado, y juraba que había comenzado a hablar solo. ¿Se había pasado y había caído en la locura? Si era el caso mejor, así iría a luchar con Kamiya Tai y asegurarían el renacimiento de la Emperatriz de la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún guardas dudas?

- No. No tengo ninguna duda.

- En ese caso…

- ¡Porque sé que mi amigo está esperando que vaya a luchar a su lado!

El emblema de la amistad brilló en su pecho, haciendo que Garurumon digievolucionará a Metal Garurumon. Crecesmon no entendía nada, ¿cómo es que se había activado su emblema? Si ya lo tenía completamente engañado. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Metal Garurumon la congeló por completo y su cuerpo se partió en cientos de pequeños pedazos.

Matt miró como el cuerpo de la digimon se desvanecía en la nieve. No iba a negarle que tenía algo de razón, sentía celos de Tai, pero no es que fuera débil, sino que encontraba más fuerza cuando confiaba en sus amigos para el combate. Era en esos momentos cuando podía de ver ser fuerte. Ahora tenía que correr para ir en su ayuda, seguro que lo estaba esperando.

Mimi y Apollo no se decían nada. Desde la marcha de Tai, habían permanecido en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra. Finalmente, Apollo rompió el silencio.

- Cuando antes comencemos, antes acabaremos con esto… aunque, te pediría que te marchases. Por lo que hubo entre nosotros, te permitiré irte.

- ¿Estás de broma, no? ¡Jamás podré perdonarte lo que has hecho! ¡No solo jugaste con mis sentimientos, sino que también secuestraste a Kari-chan! ¡¿Piensas que puedo irme y olvidarlo todo?

- Si te enfrentas a mi, no habrá vuelta atrás, Mimi… lucharé a matarte.

- ¡Pues hazlo! – Togemon se puso ante Mimi, lista para combatir.

Apollo suspiró. Creía que podía evitar ese combate, pero parecía inútil. Cambio su cuerpo a Raquetmon. Togemon no perdió el tiempo y atacó con sus puñetazos, cosa que no le costó de esquivar con facilidad y darle un par de golpes para lanzarla contra la pared.

- ¡Togemon!

- Te lo he dicho por tu bien Mimi, no podréis derrotarme.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero oír ni una sola palabra de ti!

Raquetmon guardó silencio. Togemon se puso en pie y lanzó sus espinas, que le fueron revueltas con rápidos movimientos de las raquetas del digimon, clavándosele en la cara y cayendo malherida.

- ¡No, Togemon! – Mimi se acercó hacía su compañera. La digimon volvió a ser Palmon, parecía que sus espinas habían sido devueltas a más velocidad y con más fuerza, lo que le provocó más daño todavía.

- Si no puede resistir eso, ¿qué podrá hacer con Satanmon?

Cuando Mimi miró al digimon, este estaba solo a unos pocos metros de ella, alzando peligrosamente su raqueta hacía el cielo.

- Será mejor que acabe contigo ahora… te dije que te marcharás…

Mimi estaba asustada. No había podido hacer nada, y lo que es peor, iba a morir a manos del tipo que jugó con sus sentimientos, lo que la hacía sentir más miserable todavía. Abrazó con fuerza a Palmon. No podía imaginarse que eso llegará a pasar jamás cuando estaba con Apollo, y ahora iba a morir a sus manos. Lo sentía por Palmon, porque por su culpa le habían hecho mucho daño. Si no hubiera confiado en esa persona, no estarían en esa situación.

- ¡Service Point!

Antes de que pudiera disparar el rayo de energía, alguien le pegó una patada en la cara que lo lanzó por los aires, hasta estamparlo contra la pared. Eso no impidió que lanzará el rayo en forma de pelota, que chocó contra el techo. Los escombros iban a caer sobre Mimi y Palmon, pero unas gigantescas alas la cubrieron, protegiéndola. No entendía que había pasado. Todo había sido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a ver nada.

- Mimi, ¿estás bien? – Esa voz le resultó familiar. Cuando alzó la vista, a su lado vio a Sora.

- ¿S-Sora?

Las alas se abrieron y Garudamon se puso en pie, virtuoso. Mimi se alegró de verlo. Pero entonces, ¿quién era el que había golpeado a Raquetmon? Se llevó una sorpresa en cuando vio quien había sido. Y bastante agradable.

- De modo… que has venido, Kenji – Raquetmon no se sorprendió de ver al mayor de los Kamiya en pie, ante él. Si que le había pillado por sorpresa su ataque, porque no había notado su presencia.

- Así es, he venido para salvar a mi hermana. Pero antes, ajustaré cuentas contigo, Apollo. Así que en pie, porque voy a derrotarte.


	49. Kenji entra en acción

**CAPÍTULO 47**

**KENJI ENTRA EN ACCIÓN**

Raquetmon se puso en pie y removió todo su cuerpo, para quitarse el polvo y los escombros. Luego volvió a su forma humana. Ver a Kenji no le sorprendía para nada, pero no esperaba que llegará tan rápido.

- No puedo decir que me sorprenda verte… pero, dime, Satanmon te extrajo tanto tu luz como la oscuridad, deberías estar más muerto que vivo.

- Cuando tienes amigos en los que realmente confiar, todo puede llegar a salir bien. Aunque las opciones sean arriesgadas.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Tú… qué has hecho?

Kenji sonrió, y empezó a contarle la historia.

UNA HORA ANTES

- ¿Qué es esto? – Kenji examinó la botellita que Ginnae le había dado.

En su interior, flotando en un líquido amarillento, había una especie de semilla negra. Gennai estaba en la pantalla del ordenador de la habitación de Izzy, al ver la cara de desconcierto de los presentes, explicó lo que era.

- Se trata de una semilla de oscuridad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Esto es una de esas semillas? Pero… - Kenji la volvió a mirar. Durante su estancia en el mundo oscuro había oído hablar de ellas, aunque nunca las había visto - ¿Cómo la habéis conseguido?

- Piedmon la depósito en el cuerpo de Gennai hace años, cuando atacó nuestro escondite y se llevó los emblemas.

- Debía ser un producto experimental, porque no me afectó tanto.

- ¿Y qué debe hacer Kenji con esto? – Preguntó Sora, que recordaba haber visto como Piedmon lo introducía en el cuerpo de su amigo, pero nunca se preguntaron lo que era.

- Comérmela – le respondió con claridad Shiro.

Sora lo miro, sin entender en que le iba a ayudar eso a recuperarse. A ella no le parecía más que una semilla normal y corriente.

- Estás semillas están cargadas de poder de oscuridad. Al ser un prototipo, es posible que no tanto, pero tenga suficiente poder oscuro para permitirte recuperarte y… luchar, Kenji-kun. Sin embargo…

- Af… me lo imaginaba – se resignó, pues en el mismo momento que se la dieron sabía como iba a acabar todo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Kenji? ¿Tiene algún efecto secundario usar esa semilla?

- No es algo que sepamos, pero, en el caso de Kenji… ya no sobreviviría a otra transferencia de luz de Kari-chan, lo que significa que…

- N-No me estarás diciendo que… ¡Kenji, no te la tomes! ¡Encontraremos otro modo! – Le imploró.

- No hay otro modo, Sora.

- ¡Pero si la tomas, tú… tú…!

- Ey, ey. Eso será dentro de cuanto, ¿un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Quizás se aplace un año? No sabemos como me ha afectado al organismo la luz de mi hermana. Además, ahora lo más urgente es acudir en ayuda de Tai y los otros.

- Lo sé, ¡¿pero por qué tienes que jugarte la vida? Sé que son batallas a vida y muerte pero… ganemos o perdamos… ¡tú morirás!

- Vamos, no te pongas tan melodramática. Todo va a salir bien.

- ¡Deja de ser tan despreocupado, ¿quieres? ¡¿Sabes como se sentirá Kari si sabe que aunque la salves vas a morir?

- Tampoco sabemos si Satanmon me matará hoy. Además… con esta sería la segunda vez que me salvo de morir, ¿crees que luego voy a acabar cadáver?

- A la tercera va la vencida, Kenji – le recordó Ginnae.

Sora asintió, poniéndose aún más triste de pensar que, aunque se recuperase, acabaría perdiendo a Kenji, volviendo a estar como hacía un mes, cuando lo conoció y estaba enfermo. Y parecía que a él ahora mismo no le importaba eso. Entendía que le corriera prisa acudir en ayuda de sus hermanos, pero tenía que pensar también un poco en él, aunque eso fuera un tanto egoísta. No quería perderlo.

- No voy a morir Sora, porque aún me debes un desfile, ¿recuerdas? – Le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa picarona.

La niña se ruborizó ligeramente, porque había entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería, mientras que los gemelos del mundo digital se miraron perplejos. Sin demorarse más, sacó la semilla y la lanzó a su boca, tragándosela.

Apollo no daba crédito. De todas las posibilidades, la que menos se le había ocurrido era esa. Cuando formó parte del primer experimento para los niños elegidos, había oído hablar de las semillas de oscuridad, pero no de todos los detalles. Y, que supiera, no eran más que un experimento inferior que estaban llevando a cabo los Emperadores de la oscuridad. Ni idea tenía que los Dark Masters tenían acceso a ellas. Debió ser cosa de Apocallymon, porque Satanmon nunca habría dejado que unos digimon de categoría inferior las usasen.

- Así que estas recuperado… bien… en ese caso, no sentiré pena en cuanto te quite la vida – Volvió a transformarse en Raquetmon.

- Más te vale que vayas con todo, porque yo no pienso contenerme – Le avisó, transformándose en Diablomon.

Eso sorprendió tanto a Mimi como a Raquetmon, sobre todo a este. Se suponía que con el pacto que hizo no debería poder transformarse. ¿O quizás era cosa de la semilla? ¿Tan poderosos eran sus efectos?.

- Vamos allá…

A toda velocidad, Diablomon embistió contra el digimon, que nada pudo hacer para esquivarlo, pero si pudo usar sus pies para frenarlo en seco. El demonio dio una vuelta en el aire, intentando alcanzarle con una patada a la vez que hacía la voltereta. Iba a apartarse para esquivarlo, pero lo había agarrado bien con la cola, así que no pudo hacer nada y recibió el golpe de lleno.

El ataque no terminó ahí, ya que al terminar de dar la vuelta concentró su energía entre sus manos y lanzó una ráfaga de bolas negras que crearon diversos vórtices alrededor del digimon. En lugar de absorber, estos liberaron una especie de pequeñas esferas que fueron explotando en cadena, hasta terminar en una gran explosión.

La cosa iba bien. Sabía que eso no serviría para terminar con él, pero si podía mantener el ritmo podría zanjar la batalla en poco tiempo y así ir a ayudar a Tai, de quien esperaba que ya hubiera podido rescatar a Kari.

Tai logró esquivar los golpes de su padre casi en el último momento. Por más que huía, este siempre se acercaba a él a una gran velocidad. Era como si Diablomon lo hubiera drogado o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Tai, déjame ayudarte! – Volvió a rogarle Agumon.

Su compañero le había prohibido tajantemente que atacará a su padre, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, acabaría recibiendo algún golpe si no hacía algo por evitarlo.

- ¡Quédate donde estás, Agumon! ¡No le hagas daño!

- ¡P-Pero, Tai…!

Un nuevo puñetazo venía por la izquierda, se apartó de un salto. Desgraciadamente, lo que tenía a su espalda era ya la pared, así que recibió el golpe de lleno, cayendo a tierra.

- ¡Tai!

Tai se puso de pie. Noto algo líquido en la boca, así que pasó la mano. Era su propia sangre. Por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de devolverle un golpe a su padre. Sabía que iba a intentar quitarle su vida por todos los medios, pero no era su culpa, estaba siendo controlado. Sobre todo, no quería tener que hacer daño a una persona que quería tanto.

- ¡Papá! ¡Soy yo! ¡Despierta, por favor! – Le suplicó antes de tener que lanzarle a un lado para esquivar la patada.

Satanmon estaba empezando a aburrirse. Creía que sería un espectáculo divertido, pero el niño no quería golpear a su padre. No comprendía el problema que tenía para no querer defenderse. Nunca llegaría a entender a esos estúpidos humanos que se preocupaban por los demás. Daba igual, un ratito más y podría ponerlo todo a punto para despertar a la Emperatriz, y así, todo el mundo, tanto digital como humano, sería suyo.

Kari acarició la mejilla de Gatomon. Todavía no se había despertado. Desde que la habían dejado sola, no se había movido de allí. Estaba asustada y agotada.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, podían ser horas como días, no tenía ni idea. Solo sabía que estaba exhausta y hambrienta. La habitación debía ser insonorizada, porque no podía oír nada del exterior. Si que había notado hace poco un temblor, pero había sido tan leve que podía ser un terremoto.

Se preguntaba si sus compañeros estarían bien, esos digimon parecían muy fuertes. ¿Quizás los habían matado? ¿Por eso no acudía nadie a salvarla? No, eso no podía ser. Era imposible que hubieran acabado con ellos, y menos con Tai. Y Kenji… seguro que estaría bien, estaría a salvo y seguro que venía con Tai en su busca.

La cosa era, ¿por qué no habían llegado todavía? ¿Habría pasado lo peor de verdad? Tenía que ser realista, a Myotismon lo derrotaron por muy poco, igual que a los Dark Masters. Entonces, ¿habrían caído todo?

- Tai… Kenji… - se encogió aún más, llorando de pensar lo peor.

Raquetmon salió de la nube de polvo sin apenas unos rasguños. Sabía que el ataque no le haría mucho daño, pero no esperaba que el ataque fuera mínimo. De ser así, lo mejor era cambiar de estrategia. Extendió los brazos hacía cada lado, mientras unas descargas de rayos negros los recorrían hasta terminar en las manos formando dos pequeñas esferas negras.

- Service… - de la espalda de Raquetmon salió disparada una pequeña pelota de tenis que cayó justo delante del digimon, pero no le dio tiempo a llegar al suelo, pues la golpeó con una de sus raquetas.

Iba más rápido que el rayo hacía Diablomon, pero este adelantó la mano derecha y la esfera negra se convirtió en un vórtice que absorbió la bola. Seguidamente adelantó la izquierda, y pasó lo mismo, solo que en este caso salió disparado la bola que entró por el otro. El digimon esquivo el ataque que le habían devuelto con suma facilidad. Tal y como suponía, eran los famosos vórtices de espacio-tiempo del tercer Emperador de la oscuridad. Sentía curiosidad, ¿hasta cuanto iba a poder resistir absorber sus ataques?

Se suponía que esos vórtices llevaban a otra dimensión, un lugar del que nadie podía salir a no ser que el que la había creado lo dispusiese así. Sin embargo, ¿sería capaz de absorber todos y cada uno de sus ataques? Era el momento de comprobarlo.

- Champion Service…

Cientos de pelotas de tenis salían de su espalda. Ninguna llegaba a tocar el suelo, lograba golpearlas todas con suma precisión. Diablomon las absorbía con el vórtice de la mano derecha mientras las devolvía con el de la izquierda. Muchas de las pelotas chocaban entre si generando explosiones en la separación que había entre ambos. El problema estaba en que cada vez las explosiones se sucedían más cerca, y pareciese que las bolas que disparaba Raquetmon fueran cada vez más de prisa.

Llegó un punto en que una explosión pasó muy cercana, lo que lo alertó de que estaba perdiendo demasiado terreno, así que remontó el vuelo. Los lanzamientos del digimon no pararon, así que intentó seguir de la misma forma hasta que finalmente le alcanzó una de las bolas. De esta forma, decenas de pelotas golpearon su cuerpo explotando sin parar.

- ¡Kenji! – Gritó Sora, preocupada.

Raquetmon se detuvo. Cada una de esas pelotas correspondía a lo equivalente una mini explosión de la Gea Force de WarGreymon. Ya debía estar muerto. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues las dos piernas del digimon diablo lo agarraron de los hombros, alzándolo hacía el aire.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡No me subestimes, desgraciado!

Lo lanzó hacía los aires y luego lo embistió, dándole un puñetazo, seguido de otro, y otro, y así un sinfín de golpes a toda velocidad, subiendo cada vez más y más. Raquetmon notaba los golpes, del mismo modo que sentía el poco daño que le hacían. No era más doloroso que la picadura de un mosquito o la caricia de un ataque de un digimon recién nacido. ¿De verdad pensaba ganarle con eso?

Sus dos raquetas se convirtieron en manos y detuvo los golpes del digimon demonio. Intentó darle un puñetazo en el estómago, pero parece que previó su jugada porque pasó por encima de él y lo lanzó. Luego lanzó de nuevo los vórtices a su alrededor y las esferas explotaron de nuevo. Esta vez no se espero a verlo salir de la cortina de humo y se lanzó a por él.

Sora oyó un tremendo golpe. Eso quería decir que Kenji había logrado alcanzarle. Su alegría desapareció junto con la cortina de humo y ambos aparecieron. Quien había dado el golpe había sido Raquetmon y parecía que había sido muy fuerte, porque el otro digimon no se movía.

- Eres patético….

Juntó las manos por encima de su cabeza y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Diablomon, que se estrelló en el suelo. Luego descendió a toda velocidad y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, con su rodilla.

- ¡Uaaaaaaaahg! – Gritó el digimon al sentir el tremendo golpe, que lo hundió más en el suelo, en un pequeño cráter.

- ¡Kenji!

Raquetmon se puso en pie, decepcionado. Estaba siendo un combate demasiado fácil, y los ataques de su rival no le dolían casi nada. No hacía falta preguntarle, sabía perfectamente cual era el motivo.

- ¿Te estás intentando burlar de mi?

- U-Ugh… - se dio la vuelta, posando sus manos en su estómago y tosiendo. Le había hecho mucho daño, apenas podía moverse.

- Parece que la semilla te ha ayudado a recuperarte pero no te ha dado poder. Además, ¿pensabas que podrías engañarme por más que te transformases en Diablomon?

- N-No sé de que me hablas… maldito… idiota…

- ¿Vas a seguir con la farsa…? Diablomon está sellado por el pacto que hiciste con Satanmon, ¿crees que no me daría cuenta? ¡¿Crees que por transformarte estarías a mi nivel, Kenji? – Le pisoteo la espalda, hundiéndolo más en el suelo.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaagh!

- Los poderes de Diablomon están sellados… que te puedas transformas igual te permita usar algunos, como has hecho. Pero esos ataques eran lo equivalente a lo que podía hacer un digimon recién nacido. Si de verdad fueras el auténtico Diablomon, ¡ya me habrías derrotado!

- ¡N-No digas tonterías! ¡Pienso acabar contigo, pero el combate no ha hecho más que empezar!

Expandió las alas, despidiendo una ráfaga negra. En teoría, esta tendría que ser lo suficiente potente como para mandar a sus enemigos cercanos por los aires. No fue el caso. Raquetmon volvió a pisotearlo, esta vez con más fuerza. A Kenji le faltó poco para perder el conocimiento debido al dolor.

- ¿Lo ves? No sabes usar los poderes del digimon… que estúpido eres… Pretendiendo hacerte pasar por él y no ser capaz siquiera de sacar ni un tercio de su verdadero poder. Me das pena.

- E-Esto aún… ¡no se ha terminado…!

Se logró poner en pie con un ágil movimiento cuando Raquetmon levantó el pie un segundo. Intentó alcanzarle con su puño, pero fue fácilmente detenido por su enemigo, que logro pararlo sin ningún esfuerzo.

- ¿Para qué te engañas a ti mismo, Kenji? Cuando te transformabas, Diablomon siempre luchaba por ti, y las pocas veces que lo hacías tú con su cuerpo él te prestaba su poder. Pero ahora dependes de la energía que tiene tu cuerpo humano. Habrás recuperado la oscuridad en tu cuerpo por la semilla, pero no sigues siendo más que un simple humano.

Lo volvió a lanzar contra el suelo, destrozándolo. Kenji sintió como si los huesos de su cuerpo se partieran a la vez que el suelo. Cada nuevo golpe le estaba destrozando más y más el cuerpo, y todavía no se había recuperado del todo de las heridas pasadas que habían vuelto a salir. Tenía que hacer algo o acabaría matándole de esa forma tan humillante.

Raquetmon se apartó cuando el ataque de Garudamon casi le alcanza. Sora se acercó hasta su compañero sentimental, que apenas se movía. Entre sus brazos volvió a su forma humana, y no tenía muy buen aspecto.

- ¡Kenji, ¿estás bien?

- S-Sora… t-te dije… que no te metieras en esta pelea…

- ¡Pero….!

- Deberías agradecerle que te haya salvado, Kenji – intervino Raquetmon, lo que provocó que Kenji lo mirara con rabia y de forma precavida al ver que no estaba muy lejos.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo, así que…! – Intentó ponerse en pie. Sus piernas estaban dañadas y débiles que volvió a caer. Sora logró agarrarlo a tiempo e impedir que se diera de cara contra un escombro puntiagudo.

- Mira el estado en el que te encuentras… es lamentable. Jamás podrás derrotarme.

- ¡¿Qué no? ¡¿En qué te basas para decir eso, eh?

- Simplemente, en que no eres capaz de luchar con intención de matarme.


	50. Inocencia perdida

**CAPÍTULO 47**

**INOCENCIA PÉRIDA**

Antes de que Raquetmon atacará, Kenji empujó a Sora a un lado, recibiendo el golpe de lleno. Volvía a estar como al principio, en el suelo y con este pisoteándole con fuerza.

- Me das pena… ¿por qué no luchas en serio? Aunque no puedas usar todos los poderes de Diablomon no me creo que llegues a un nivel tan mediocre.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Estaba peleando en serio!

- No estás luchando con intención de matarme… veo la duda en tus ojos, ¿aún me consideras tu amigo?

- ¡P-para nada! ¡¿Cómo iba a considerar a un amigo a un traidor como tú?

- Entonces, ¿a qué esperas para matarme?

Kenji se volvió a transformar en Diablomon y atacó, pero de poco sirvió. Lo atrapó por la cola, giró varias veces para luego soltarlo y acribillarlo con sus pelotas de tenis explosivas. No tardó mucho en volver a su forma humana y acabar en el suelo, más muerto que vivo.

- M-Maldición…

- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera has podido esquivar eso. ¿O es qué esperas que cometa un fallo para contratacarme? Te recuerdo que mi precisión es del 100% cuando tiro, ya lo sabes.

Ya no tenía sentido alargar eso más. Si hasta ahí era hasta donde podía llegar su viejo amigo lo mejor era liquidarlo de una vez por todas. Preparó la raqueta para darle el golpe de gracia, dispuesto a actuar. Se detuvo cuando Sora se colocó ante Kenji para protegerlo.

- ¡Basta ya, Apollo!

- ¿Proteges a tu novio? Conmovedor… podría derramar tu sangre ante sus ojos e igual así espabilaría de una vez, pero no tengo ganas de matarte ahora, Sora-chan. Aparta.

- No, no lo haré.

- Si no te apartas, no dudaré en atacarte a ti también. Y por mucho que venga tu digimon a protegerte, no creas que eso te salvará.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Pero déjale en paz ya! ¡¿Acaso no fue tu amigo? ¡¿Es qué no sientes al menos algo de culpa por lo que estás haciendo?

- ¿Culpa? ¿Debería? – Se sorprendió de que le estuviera haciendo esa pregunta.

- ¡Habéis sido amigos durante cinco años, ¿en serio que no sientes nada dentro de ti que te daña por hacer esto?

Raquetmon empezó a reírse a carcajadas, divertido por todo lo que estaba diciendo esa niña. Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto de algo que le resultaba muy gracioso.

- No tienes ni idea. Fui creado para no tener sentimientos. Los ocho niños elegidos no tenéis ni la más remota idea de lo que la gente tuvo que sufrir antes de vuestro nacimiento.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir…?

- El proyecto MHD… como el mundo digital estaba en caos, sobre todo tras la desaparición de la "luz" y la ausencia de uno de los tres emperadores de la oscuridad, se decidió que había que conseguir un grupo que defendiera a los digimon. La primera idea que se barajó es que los niños elegidos estuvieran fusionados con los digimon, para que así pudieran luchar más fácilmente, sin necesidad de depender de los digimon para protegerse. Para ello se eligieron a más de cincuenta niños, todos huérfanos y sin hogar a donde volver. Como puedes deducir, estuve entre ellos – mientras hablaba daba cortos paseos de un lado a otro gesticulando en sus explicaciones - . Al principio, nos gustó la idea, ¿sabes? Podíamos ser como los héroes de los cómics y de las series de dibujos animados, patear el culo a los malos… esas cosas. Pero, lo que no esperábamos ninguno es que fuéramos a ser simples conejillos de indias.

Mimi alzó la mirada al oír esas últimas palabras. Había estado oyendo todo, pero no con demasiada atención. Al ver que contaba con alguien más entre el público, el digimon siguió con su historia.

- Eran completas torturas, horas y horas de dolor, ¿para lograr qué? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Muchos niños, al lograr digievolucionar, morían en el acto, porque sus cuerpos no asimilaban a los digimon o estos acababan controlándoles a ellos. Entonces de decidió cambiar de técnica: en lugar de digimon vivos usarían a digimon muertos. Algo que tampoco salió muy bien, ¿sabéis? ¿Queréis saber de los cincuenta niños cuántos logramos soportar este tratamiento? Siete, únicamente siete niños. Y encima hubo un problema que no les gustó a los científico: no podíamos digievolucionar a un nivel superior, lo que nos hacía completos inútiles, unos fracasos. Pasamos y todo eso, ¡para nada!

Kenji escuchaba en silencio, aunque ya conocía la historia. Apollo se la había contado, del mismo modo que durante su estancia en el mundo digital pudo ver esas viejas instalaciones, ya poco más que ruinas por el paso del tiempo.

- Como ya no éramos de utilidad, y se iba a volver a la idea de que los niños elegidos fueran humanos con compañeros digimon, tenían que librarse de nosotros. Y, ¿qué mejor forma que borrando nuestros datos? Solo yo logré escapar, y teniendo que sacrificar a mis compañeros para poder lograrlo. Anduve todo un año por el mundo digital, hasta encontrarme con el que me salvo… Satanmon.

- ¿Satanmon… te salvo…? – Preguntó Mimi, sin poder creérselo.

- Más que salvarme me dio una oportunidad. Yo era un niño de siete años, ¿cómo iba a poder sobrevivir en un mundo tan enorme como el digital? Me adiestró, y me enseñó a como sacar a Raquetmon y usar sus poderes. Durante ese año, comprobé lo crueles que pueden ser los digimon, pues fui traicionado por más de uno que consideraba que era mi amigo. Y, sobre todo, me permitió volver al mundo humano. Aquí tampoco lo tuve fácil. El orfanato en el que estaba había desaparecido a causa de un incendio, así que no tenía a donde volver. Tuve suerte de que una anciana me recogiera. Me trato muy bien, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí el calor humano. Pero… los humanos son crueles y mentirosos… la mujer dirigía un club nocturno de prostitución infantil, así que supongo, que os podéis imaginar el resto.

Las dos chicas abrieron mucho los ojos, aterrorizadas. Habían oído de hablar de esos lugares donde los niños eran tratados como algo mucho menos que animales. Los profesores y sus padres les habían contado cosas que se hacían en esos lugares, como también habían visto cosas que salían en la televisión. Solo de imaginárselo, sentían escalofríos en su cuerpo. Incluso Raquetmon parecía algo abatido mientras hablaba de ello.

- Así que no tuve más remedio, la mate a ella y heredé todos sus bienes, lo que me permitió moverme con libertad y acabar en ese medio colegio internado. Odiaba a los digimon, y odiaba a los humanos. Sea en el mundo digital o en el mundo carnal, todo son traiciones y engaños. Por eso nadie se me acercaba, cosa que prefería. Y entonces, es cuando te conocí, ¿recuerdas, Kenji?

Miro al chico que estaba aún tirado en el suelo, que simplemente apartó la mirada hacía un lado, como no queriendo recordar esos días.

- Llegaste y me sorprendiste, no por tus excelentes notas ni por la extraña enfermedad que tenías, sino porque eras como yo. Tu mirada era triste y llena de odio, a tu alrededor todo se volvía frío, lo que es más, pude ver con claridad esa aura oscura que emanaba de tu cuerpo. Claramente, vi a Diablomon en tu interior. Por eso me acerqué a ti, porque con lo que me contabas, tuve claro que eras como yo. Odiabas a los humanos, lo que es más, tenías resentimiento hacía tus hermanos – Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sora, el digimon se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo mucha gracia – Oh, ¿no se lo has contado? ¿Cómo trataste de matar a tus hermanos cuando eran pequeños?

- ¿El qué? ¿A qué se refiere, Kenji? – Miro a este, que no se digno a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Tranquila, yo puedo contártelo. Seguro que tú te acordarás, porque has sido la mejor amiga de Kamiya Tai desde el jardín de infancia, ¿verdad? Cuando se rompió un brazo y una pierna, no fue porque se tropezase, no… tu querido novio lo empujó escaleras abajo a propósito. Y a Kari, cuando no era más que una bebé, la dejo caerse, con la intención de ver si se rompía la cabeza y moría en el acto.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡Eso es mentira! ¡¿Verdad que es mentira, Kenji? – Lo miró con deseos de que le dijera que era mentira. Él no era así. Jamás le haría eso a sus hermanos pequeños, si los adoraba. Si que recordaba vagamente eso de Tai, pero no se creía que hubiera sido obra de Kenji.

- Yo… yo… - titubeó antes de responder. No era necesario, esa duda despejó todas las que podía tener Sora, lo que la horrorizó.

- Oh, no se lo tengas en cuenta. ¿Qué querías de un niño enfermo que había perdido por completo la atención de sus padres al nacer sus hermanos pequeños? Es más, ¿cuántas veces me dijiste que te habían mandado a América porque querían deshacerse de ti?

- M-Muchas…

- Sin embargo, era algo normal. Simplemente eras un niño que quería que sus padres le hicieran caso y lo quisieran tanto como a los otros. Lo único que tenías en Japón era el fútbol y eso también te lo arrebataron, ¿verdad?

Al ver la cara de Sora, que miraba a Kenji como si no lo conociera, y eso que llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo, Raquetmon decidió que era mejor despejar las dudas que la niña tenía sobre su "novio".

- El Kenji que conoces ahora apareció tan rápido como desapareció el viejo que yo conocí.

- ¿Desapareció? – Volvió a captar su atención.

- Un día, de golpe Kenji desapareció. Estuvo todo el día desaparecido y luego, esa misma noche volvió a reaparecer en su habitación. Al ser un sitio de tanto dinero, la gente no se preguntó que había sido de él, pero a mi me preocupaba, porque era el único con el que había mantenido algo de contacto allí. Entonces, cuando lo volví a ver esa misma noche, su cambio fue de lo más sorprendente: llamó a su casa y, llorando, le pidió perdón a sus hermanos y a su familia. Cambio por completo su carácter, ya no los odiaba, ahora para él eran lo más importante del mundo y deseaba volver para verlos de nuevo. Su mirada se volvió cariñosa y su carácter frío y despreocupado dio un giro de 360 grados a preocuparse y deberse a los demás. Ese es el Kenji que conoces ahora. Yo estaba tan sorprendido, que deseaba alejarme de ti, porque te consideraba un aliado en este mundo podrido que era el mundo humano. Hasta que me dijiste que estuviste en el mundo oscuro.

- ¿Mundo… oscuro?

- El mundo digimon está partido en dos, uno de luz y otro de oscuridad. Tu novio fue a parar al segundo. No sé que es lo que te pasó allí, Kenji, pero de golpe, sabías muchas cosas sobre los digimon, sobre quien era el propietario del aura oscura que te envolvía, amabas a tus hermanos e incluso deseabas ayudar al que tuviera el más mínimo problema. No sé que te pasó allí, simplemente me dijiste que estuviste luchando, hasta derrotar Lilithmon, una de las siete Reyes Demonio. Nunca supe que fue lo que te cambio, ¿la batalla? ¿Lo que viste? Cuando te conté parte de mi historia, me hablaste que viste las instalaciones y fue cuando te confesé lo que era realmente. Y no te importó.

- Te lo dije… eras como yo… me había dado cuenta del digimon de tu cuerpo, por eso permití que te acercarás a mí…

- Habías cambiado, pero seguías emitiendo esa aura de oscuridad, así que pensé que igual cambiarias. Y entonces, pasó eso… el mundo digimon comenzó a aparecer en el nuestro y vimos a tus hermanos, junto con los otros niños elegidos, luchar y derrotar a Apocallymon. Fue una suerte que esos fueran tus hermanos, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque Satanmon me pidió que me acercará a ellos, para averiguar donde se encontraba la "luz", ya que suponía que ellos podían saberlo.

- Entonces… viniste por eso a Japón…

- Lo que no me esperaba es que te apegarás tanto a tus hermanos, ni que te enamoraras de una de las niñas elegidas. Viendo como iban las cosas, me di cuenta de que de ti no iba a sacar nada, y como no tenía relación con el resto de los niños, mi misión sería un fracaso. Así que volví a América, para pensar en que podía hacer… y por cosas del destino, un día, conocí por internet a una de las niñas elegidas – miró a Mimi, que tragó saliva – No pude creerme mi suerte cuando la vi por webcam.

- T-Tú… ¿m-me usaste? – Tartamudeó Mimi, todavía sin creérselo.

- Fue muy fácil convencerte de que estaba enamorado de ti para lograr acercarme más a los niños elegidos.

- ¡Mientes! ¡Esas cosas tan bonitas que me decías no podían ser mentiras para engañarme! ¡Cuando te oía las decías de corazón!

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué eras la niña de mis ojos? ¿Qué habías atrapado mi corazón y era incapaz de vivir sin verte? ¡Ja! Esos trucos los he usado con incontables chicas para conseguir de ellas lo que me venía en gana, y aquí, mi antiguo compañero de habitación, podrá corroborarlo.

Kenji podía afirmarlo, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Mimi no necesitaba oír su respuesta para darse cuenta de la verdad.

- T-Tú… ¡entonces, lo de esa noche, ¿era también mentira? ¡¿Todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche?

- Oh… "te amo tanto que recibir tu virginidad para mi es el mayor regalo de todos, prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado, más alla de la eternidad", ¿te refieres a eso?

- ¡Si! ¡A esas mismas palabras, fueron las que me dijiste cuando lo hicimos por primera vez en mi casa!

Mimi deseaba que sus labios dijeran que eso no había sido mentira ni un engaño, que lo había dicho de corazón. Se llevo una terrible decepción que la dejó en estado de shock.

- Claro que era mentira, ¿quién iba a sentir eso por una chica caprichosa y egoísta como tú? Es más, ni siquiera disfrute aquella vez ni las que vinieron. Debo admitir que me costó bien poco trabajarte para poder sonsacarte la información que necesitaba, si incluso me hablaste de que Kari era la "luz" que tanto andaba buscando.

- M-M-Mentira… ¡es mentira! ¡¿Verdad qué es mentira, Apollo? ¡Dime qué es mentira!

- ¿Para qué te voy a empezar a mentir ahora si lo llevo haciendo desde que te conozco?

- N-N-No… - tembló, viendo como todas esas palabras, esos momentos felices que habían pasado con él se iban rompiendo uno por uno.

- El resto de la historia ya la sabéis: secuestré a Kari y aquí estamos, en el momento actual. La verdad, es que no quería llegar a esto… si no me hubierais seguido, la Emperatriz estaría despierta ya, y todo habría acabado. Es más, en su día tenía pensado que tú me ayudarás, Kenji. Pero fue tal tu cambio, que no había vuelta atrás.

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿cuándo viniste aquí…?

- Mi amistad por ti también era fingida, claro. Te lo he dicho, me atrajiste por tu forma de ser, y pensaba pedirte que nos uniéramos. Juntos habríamos podido incluso con Satanmon, más cuando supe que en tu interior estaba uno de los tres Emperadores de la oscuridad. Pero te volviste sensible, blando… ya no me servías como compañero, y mira en lo que hemos acabado.

Algo parecido a unos látigos atacaron a Raquetmon, que no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo. Palmon estaba furiosa. Había escuchado toda la historia, y el oír como alguien se había aprovechado de su compañera le había devuelto las fuerzas.

- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a aprovecharte de esa forma de Mimi? ¡¿Cómo has podido jugar así con sus sentimientos?

- ¿Jugar? Yo solo dije palabras, si ella se las creyó no es mi problema. Si fue tan estúpida de pensar que alguien podía pensar de verdad lo que le dije, es que realmente vive en un mundo de color rosa.

- ¡Maldito!

Volvió a lanzarle su ataque, que fácilmente fue bloqueado, sin dificultad. A fin de cuentas los separaba un nivel. Raquetmon lanzó su contrataque. Gracias a Garudamon, Palmon no salió malherida, pero parecía que al ave esos golpes le dolían de verdad, como si fueran los ataques de un digimon de su mismo nivel.

- ¡Garudamon!

Kenji sujetó a Sora para que no se acercará. Las explosiones del ataque de Raquetmon podría dañarle y estaba seguro que Garudamon podría resistir lo suficiente hasta que pudiera moverse e ir a ayudarle. Por su parte, Mimi seguía en estado de shock, sin poder asimilar lo que el digimon, no, su amado Apollo acababa de confesarle.

Todo ese tiempo, desde el primer día que lo conoció en el chat había estado jugando con ella. Jamás había sentido tal cosa por una persona, nunca nadie había sido el centro de su atención como él, jamás nadie le había dicho algo tan bonito o actuado de una forma tan romántica para poder estar con ella. Y ella, jamás se había entregado a nadie de esa forma, en cuerpo y alma.

No podía perdonárselo, no podía. Había jugado con sus sentimientos, no, los había utilizado no en su propio beneficio, sino en el de Satanmon, ni siquiera se había acercado a ella porque le interesase sino porque se dio la casualidad. Todo lo que habían vivido, todo lo que habían pasado juntos, había sido un engaño en el que Mimi finalmente creyó de verdad encontrar a su alma gemela. ¿Cómo podía permitir que siguiera existiendo alguien así?

- No puedo… perdonarte… ¡no puedo perdonarte!

En el pecho de Mimi apareció la imagen de una semilla que comenzó a brillar con fuerza. Raquetmon perdió visibilidad, por lo que tuvo que dejar de atacar. El cuerpo de Palmon brillo, sintiendo su cuerpo rebosante de energía, digievolucionó a Lilimon. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el hada digimon comenzó a sobrevolar la estancia, lista para enfrentarse a su enemigo.

- ¡¿Palmon ha digievolucionado? – Kenji estaba alucinando, porque no comprendía como era posible que se hubiera activado el emblema de Mimi, como pasó con Sora.

- Un hada preciosa… tanto como tu cuerpo aquella noche, Mimi.

- No voy a perdonarte jamás… - apretó los puños con fuerza. Nunca en su vida había estado tan furiosa ni había odiado tanto a alguien. Ese digimon no merecía existir - ¡Jamás perdonaré que hayas jugado conmigo y con mis sentimientos!

- Ven a por mi, pues – la desafió.


	51. Sacrificio de un amigo

**CAPÍTULO 48**

**SACRIFICIO**

Lilimon no tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse a por Raquetmon. Las flores de sus botas comenzaron a girar haciendo un fuerte sonido, como el de las motosierra, y atacó con varias patadas que el digimon no tuvo problemas de esquivar.

- ¡Flower Cutter!

Intentó otra nueva secuencia de golpes, pero era inútil, pese a su tamaño, Raquetmon era muy rápido, así que intentó otra cosa. Se alejó y sacó una flor gigante, para dispararle.

- ¡Flower Cannon!

El digimon transformó sus manos de nuevo en raquetas que uso para devolverle el disparo al hada, con sumo éxito, aunque esta lo esquivó de milagro. Aún sabiendo que se lo devolvería, continuó disparando sin parar una y otra vez, daba igual la de veces que le devolvieran los disparos.

Kenji no comprendía porque se había activado el emblema de Mimi, mucho menos permitir digievolucionar a Palmon. Al menos así tenían una oportunidad. En cuanto estuviera un poco más recuperado, acudiría en su ayuda para luchar también. No quería que nadie le quitase el privilegio de acabar con él.

- Kenji… ¿estás bien? – Lo ayudó a reincorporarse. Se quejó un poco, por lo que Sora tuvo más cuidado al moverlo.

- Gracias… esto… Sora… lo que ha dicho Apollo…

- Ahora no es el momento – cortó, apartando la mirada. No quería saber nada del tema.

Sin nada más que decirse, volvieron a mirar el combate. Lilimon estaba alternando entre usar las flores sierra de sus botas y su cañón, pero nada parecía funcionar contra Raquetmon. Quizás que hubiera digievolucionado al final no les iba a servir de mucho.

- ¿Cómo es que ha digievolucionado? No lo entiendo.

- El sentirse engañada… igual el sentirse engañada es lo que ha activado la inocencia de Mimi.

- ¿Su… inocencia?

- El emblema de Mimi es la inocencia. Contra Myotismon pasó algo parecido.

- Así que inocencia, ¿eh…? – Al oír sus propias palabras, se dio cuenta de algo.

Su emblema se había activado por lo que Apollo le había dicho, de no ser por eso, el emblema habría continuado dormido en el corazón de la niña. Entonces las habría podido matar a las dos fácilmente. Que él supiera, no tenía conocimiento de que Apollo supiera que el emblema de Mimi era el de la inocencia, de hecho Kenji no conocía apenas nada de los emblemas de los niños, salvo el de Tai, Kari y Sora y el suyo propio, del resto no tenía ni idea. Pero, ¿y si él ya lo sabía? No, eso no era posible, porque vendría a significar que…

- S-Sora… ayúdame a ponerme en pie, por favor.

- ¿Eh? Vale – Lo ayudó.

No le gustaba la idea, pero tuvo que apoyarse en ella hasta que consiguió ponerse recto. Si su teoría no era errónea, la cosa iba de una forma muy distinta a lo que todos creían. Esperaba no estar en un error, pero solo tenía una forma de averiguarlo. En el último golpe, Lilimon rebotó al golpear la coraza de Raquetmon, que transformó una de sus raquetas en una mano y estampó contra el suelo al hada digimon. Se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia, una de sus pelotas bastarían para acabar con ella.

- ¡Apollo, espera!

Ni se molestó en mirar a su viejo amigo, ¿qué necesidad tenía de ello? Pero, tal y como le pidió, se detuvo, alejándose unos pasos del hada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a decirme que no la mate?

- Para nada… pero ya lo tengo claro, y tenías razón; no estaba luchando con intención de matarte. Ahora será distinto, te atacaré con todas mis fuerzas, tal y como deseas.

Ahora si que lo miró directamente a los ojos, notando un ligero brillo en ellos. Asintió. Parecía que por fin había decidido ponerse serio. Mejor, eso era lo que más había deseado desde que había empezado el combate.

- Si lo has entendido, entonces, ven. Te espero.

Kenji se transformó y preparó para atacar. Si estaba en lo cierto, tenía que acabar con todo esto de un solo golpe, porque sino, sería él quien moriría. El rango de aciertos de Raquetmon era del 100%, así que cuánto más cerca estuviera más sería un blanco fácil. Si hubiera otra manera lo haría de esa forma, pero no la había, así que se preparó.

- Prepárate…

- Te estoy esperando.

Se lanzó volando a por él lo más rápido que pudo. Era más veloz que él, así que tenía una pequeña posibilidad de esquivar la bola, o incluso golpearle antes de que la lanzase. Raquetmon no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar, y cuando ya tenía a su rival casi enfrente, disparó.

- ¡Set Final!

Para esquivar el ataque, hizo una pirueta en el aire girando sobre si mismo en 360º, y logro esquivarla con éxito, pero la bola le pasó muy cerca de la cara, lo que dejó momentáneamente bloqueado, porque parecía que Raquetmon había predicho que haría ese movimiento, y aún así había fallado el tiro, algo imposible. Sin embargo, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, así que cargó sus garras de la mano derecha con toda la energía oscura que tenía en su cuerpo y atacó.

- ¡Burakku Kuro!

Antes de alcanzarlo, Kenji titubeó por un instante, e incluso desvió su mano para evitar alcanzar a su viejo amigo. No, no estaba preparado para hacer eso. No podía matar al que fue su mejor amigo en américa, le era imposible hacer algo así de horrible. Entonces, algo tiró de su brazo, y su mano alcanzó a su objetivo en el pecho. Una rociada de sangre le empapó la cara, cosa que lo conmocionó. Cuando alzó la vista para ver que era lo que acababa de hacer, su sorpresa fue ver que Apollo había recuperado su forma humana y que su mano sujetaba fuertemente el brazo con el que había realizado su ataque, forzándolo a permanecer en su pecho.

- T-Tú… Apollo, tú…

- ¿Ves? – Sonrió – No tenías intención de matarme… - usó más fuerza en el brazo de Diablomon y este se clavó más en su pecho. Kenji pudo notar entonces como le atravesaba el corazón de lado a lado.

Más débil por ello, Apollo dejó de forzar el brazo de su viejo amigo y comenzó a caer a tierra. Antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo, Kenji, de regreso a su forma humana, lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

- ¡Idiota, ¿por qué has hecho eso? ¡¿Por qué no has esquivado mi ataque?

- Te dije que… cof cof… debías luchar con la intención de matarme… sabía que dudarías en el último momento… está era… la única forma de romper… ese pacto – posó su mano en la de Kenji, en la cual el símbolo que demostraba el pacto que había hecho con Satanmon comenzaba a borrarse.

- T-Tú… ¿por qué?

- No te equivoques… no lo he hecho porque de pronto me haya vuelto un buen tipo… cof cof… simplemente cof… era la forma de expiar… el daño que le he hecho a alguien importante para mi…

- ¿Alguien importante? ¿Te refieres a…? – Kenji miró a Mimi, que se acercaba lentamente, sin fiarse mucho todavía. Al verla actuar así, Apollo sonrió.

- Nada de lo que dicho ha sido mentira… cof cof… odio a los humanos… odio a los digimon… te odio a ti por el cambio que hiciste Kenji… pero… no puedo odiar… a la única persona que me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo… tras tantos años de soledad.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Si me has dicho que todo es mentira! – Le recriminó Mimi, aún furiosa por como se había reído de sus sentimientos.

- Claro, ¡lo hiciste para activar su emblema, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Sora, que ahora lo comprendía todo.

Mimi miró a su amiga cuando dijo eso.

- M-Mi emblema… n-no puede ser… ¡Apollo-san, tú…!

- Ruego que me perdones... no, no merezco tu perdón… ya que te he hecho daño y te he hecho sufrir… pero no había otra forma de activar tu emblema…

- ¡Pero si no sabías cuál era mi emblema! ¡¿Vas a mentir hasta el último momento?

- Os vi… luchar contra Apocallymon… ¿cómo te crees que lo descubrí…?

- N-No te creo… ¡si eso es verdad, ¿por qué has hecho esto? ¡¿Para qué querías que se activará mi emblema?

- Para que Satanmon no te matará…

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Los niños elegidos… no tenéis nada que hacer contra Satanmon si vuestros emblemas no se activavan… si Togemon hubiera luchado, habría muerto en el acto y con ella, tú… no podía permitirlo…

- ¡Me estás mintiendo con palabras piadosas para ganarte otra vez mi confianza y volverme a hacer daño!

- No quiero que me perdones… pero no estoy mintiéndote. No quiero que mueras, Mimi… tampoco te mentí aquella noche… ni en nada de lo que te dije… cof… cof…

- ¿L-Lo dices en serio? – Se arrodilló a su lado, para mirarle directamente a los ojos. De nuevo, como antes, vio esa mirada dulce y sincera que la enamoró, no encontró ni un ápice de la maldad que había visto en él cuando se encontraron en esta habitación. - ¡Oh, lo siento, Apollo-san! – Lo abrazó - ¡¿Por qué he sido tan estúpida de no darme cuenta antes? ¡Espera, tenemos que curarte estas heridas! ¡Iré a buscar a Joe y…!

- No te preocupes… si me curas ahora, el pacto que hizo Kenji no se romperá… y tiene que morir un ser humano para ello…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No quiero que mueras!

- Tiene razón, Apollo. No te preocupes por mí, ya encontraré la forma de derrotar a Satanmon. Ahora tenemos que curarte.

- ¡No seas idiota! ¡No podrás derrotarlo si no liberas a Diablomon! – Al reincorporarse, la herida se abrió más, lo que le produjo un terrible dolor. Su corazón estaba tan dañado que no duraría mucho – No te preocupes, idiota… antes de morir, cambiaré a Raquetmon… mi cuerpo humano habrá muerto, pero puedo seguir vivo en el cuerpo del digimon.

- ¡¿En serio? ¡¿Eso es verdad, Kenji-san?

Kenji titubeó un momento antes de responder. ¿De verdad eso era posible? Si se ponía a pensarlo, él había estado usando el cuerpo de Diablomon y muchas veces, este lo había controlado a él para poder moverse a su antojo con el cuerpo humano.

- Si, es posible – respondió, sin estar todavía muy seguro. Quiso decirle algo más sobre eso a su viejo amigo, pero este se adelantó.

- Ahora vete… ¡tienes que detener a Satanmon! Estaré bien…

- Pero, Apollo…

- ¿Acaso no te estará esperando tu hermana…? Ve y dale una sorpresa…

- Esta bien, pero aguanta. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta – lo acomodó entre las pineras de Mimi y se preparó para irse, no sin antes despedirse de Sora - ¿Te importa quedarte con ellos? Allí arriba se va a armar un buen follón y no quiero que te veas involucrada.

- No te preocupes, me quedaré con ellos. Ten cuidado, Kenji.

- Claro, ah, y cuando acabe esto… debemos hablar – le dijo, refiriéndose al tema que Sora no quiso que mencionará.

Por un momento la expresión de la joven palideció levemente, pero asintió. No parecía estar muy de acuerdo, sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse. Sabía parte de la historia porque se lo acababa de contar Apollo, aún así, quería que lo oyese de sus propios labios.

- ¡E-Espera coff… llévate a las dos de aquí, por favor…! Yo me reuniré luego… con vosotros…

- ¡De eso nada, yo me quedó contigo, Apollo-san!

- Es más seguro que estés con Kenji… yo…

- No me discutas, ¿vale? Me quedó aquí contigo. Sora, tú puedes irte si quieres. Pero yo no me voy a mover de tú lado.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Apollo. Allí arriba puede ser una carnicería.

- U-Ugh… está claro que… voy a perder… escucha entonces… Kenji… ten cuidado… y no vuelvas atrás…

- Claro. Sora, ¿te quedas, verdad?

- Si, no creo que sea muy útil allá arriba.

Los dos se unieron en un fuerte pero cariñoso abrazo. Kenji partió para reunirse con Tai, no sin antes detenerse y mirar hacía atrás, al grupo que dejaba atrás. Algo de lo que le había dicho Apollo le extrañaba. Cuando dijo que tuviera cuidado, ¿se refería a Satanmon? Eso ya lo sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, no había necesidad de decirlo. Eso si, ¿para qué iba a tener que volver atrás? Ahora su prioridad era rescatar a su hermana pequeña. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Biyomon y Palmon recuperaron su forma original, situándose junto a sus compañeras humanas. La digimon planta se sentía avergonzada, porque había estado atacando con rabia a alguien que lo había dado todo por Mimi, incluso su vida, algo a lo que Palmon nunca había llegado a hacer.

- Perdóname, Apollo-san… he sido una idiota… - se disculpó.

- No te preocupes… has hecho bien tu función, Palmon… me alegra que Mimi tenga una compañera como tú, que se preocupe por ella… cof, cof, cof – esta vez si que tosio sangre y en gran cantidad.

- ¡Apollo-san, no hables, por favor! – Le suplicó - ¡Cambia ya, no necesitas pasar por esto!

- Tranquila… estaré bien… solo…

No pudo terminar la frase. Pasó todo tan rápido que a las niñas y sus digimon nos les dio tiempo de reaccionar. Apollo se abalanzó sobre Mimi como un tigre que va a cazar su presa. Por un momento, se asustó, pensando que había estado fingiendo de nuevo, pero cuando vio como algo le atravesaba el pecho de lado a lado, por el mismo lugar que lo había hecho antes Kenji.

La sangre de la herida la salpicó, pero lo que más le chocó fue ver como él caía sobre ella, sin notar casi su respiración.

- ¿A-Apollo-san…? ¡¿Apollo-san?

Lo que le había atravesado, algo viscoso y de color verdoso, salió de su pecho hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos. Entonces empezaron a oír una risilla que hizo eco en toda la sala.

- Jijijiji… sabía que no debíamos fiarnos de este experimento fallido.

- ¡¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! – Le exigió Sora, que fue rápidamente protegida por Biyomon y Palmon, quienes estaban alerta por si veían al dueño de esa voz tan chillona.

- ¡Sora, allí!

Biyomon le señaló un lado de la habitación, justo en la pared en la que había chocado la última pelota lanzada por Apollo. Había algo raro, como si hubiera algo que sobresaliese. Entonces, vio dos ojos amarillentos que daban vueltas de un lado a otro.

- ¡¿Q-Qué es eso?

- ¿Eso? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme eso? – Se ofendieron los ojos, pasando rápidamente al techo. Algo rápido y viscoso derribó rápidamente a Biyomon y Palmon, que quedaron inconscientes.

- ¡Biyo-! – Sora notó como algo le tiraba de la pierna. Hacía intentos por moverse, pero no podía.

De golpe algo la alzó hasta el techo y se quedó flotando en el aire boca abajo. Sabía que había algo más ahí aparte de esos dos ojos, porque sentía una agetreada respiración, que olía peor que el vestuario de los chicos del equipo de fútbol, en su nunca.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿eres una buena pieza, verdad?

Poco a poco, la figura de un ser de piel escamosa y verdosa, de seis patas, con una cola enrollada en forma circular, y una lengua viscosa sujetando bien fuerte la pierna de Sora, apareció.

- Me parece que voy a disfrutar mucho contigo… - le dijo, pasando su segunda lengua por el cuerpo de la niña, metiéndola por su camiseta y luego por el interior de sus vaqueros – Mmm… ¿qué es esto…? Oh… ya veo… si sigo por aquí llegaré a tu…

- ¡No! ¡Por favor déjame! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme eso, por favor!

- Ya veo… ¿te gusta la marcha, eh? A ver… - movió un poco más su lengua, moviéndose por la tela de las braguitas, si bajaba un poco más podría apartarlas con facilidad – Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien contigo ahora… a ver que tal sabe…

Algo explotó al lado del digimon, que soltó a Sora por el efecto de la onda expansiva, eso si, volvió a cogerla al vuelo. Desde el suelo, Raquetmon había lanzado una de sus pelotas, y estaba listo para lanzar otra.

- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Todavía vives? ¡Si te he atravesado el corazón!

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí… Charmelomon? – Apenas podía hablar.

- Jijijiji, ¿no te lo imaginas? Satanmon-sama no se fiaba de ti, así que me pidió que vigilase si hacías algo raro y… por lo que he oído, has hecho algo muy raro. Por cierto, una historia muy trágica la tuya, me has conmovido.

- Tú… - lanzó otra pelota, pero Charmelomon la esquivó saltando hacía otro lado de la habitación. Lanzó varios disparos más. Cuanto más atacaba, más le dolía la herida y acabó cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

- ¡Apollo-san, para! ¡Te vas a matar! – Le suplicó Mimi, que veía como su herida en el pecho le sangraba sin parar.

- Eso es, Apollo-chan, para… porque si no, voy a tener que castigarte… ¡luagh! – Una segunda lengua salió de su boca, atravesando de nuevo al digimon, pero esta vez, en el otro lado del pecho.

Casi se cayó de espaldas, pero logró aguantar y atacar de nuevo. Charmelomon no tuvo ningún problema de esquivar el tiro. Contrataco con su segunda lengua de nuevo, está vez hiriéndole en uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Uaaaaagh….!

- ¡Apollo-san, ya basta, por favor!

- Que idiota eres… mira que decidir traicionar a Satanmon-sama por esa mocosa… eres patético. Pero no te preocupes, cuando tú te vayas, me aseguraré de hacerla disfrutar lo que tú no has podido – recorrió sus labios con su lengua, de lo excitante que le resultaba pensar lo bien que se lo iba a pasar con esas dos niñas humanas.

Mimi se asustó. Apollo, que había recuperado su forma humana de lo débil que estaba, intentó ponerse ante ella. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó a tierra. Maldiciéndose porque las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le abandonasen en un momento tan importante, golpeó el suelo lleno de rabia.

- ¡Te juro que como la toques, te mataré!

- ¡¿Tú? – Río - ¡Si paneas te mantienes en pie, imbécil! ¡Muérete de una vez!

Mordió el labio de la rabia que sentía al no hacer nada. Se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ese digimon desde que entró en la sala, pero al no poder situarlo, y tener que esperar para activar el emblema de Mimi, no podía librarse de él por si Satanmon estaba al tanto. Tenía que haber hecho algo mucho antes. Entonces, vio algo que le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué sonríes ahora?

- Creo que… vas a preferir que fuera yo quien te matase, porque no sabes lo que has hecho.

- ¿Ah?

La lengua con la que sujetaba a Sora fue cortada por la mitad por una corriente de aire, lo que le produjo el dolor más intenso que había sentido en toda su vida, además de una fuerte hemorragia.

- ¡Iiiiaaaaaaaaah! – Gritaba Sora mientras veía como el suelo se acercaba cada vez más rápido. Cerró los ojos, creyendo que iba a partirse la cabeza, hasta que paró en seco.

No le había dolido nada, es más, ni había notado el contacto del suelo. ¿Tan rápida había sido su muerte que no se había enterado de nada? Abrió los ojos, el derecho primero por precaución. Entonces entendió porque no había notado nada, pues estaba sujeta en los brazos de alguien.

- ¡Kenji! – Se alegró de verle.

- Parece que he hecho bien en volver. Ya sabía yo que había algo raro en que tú fallarás un tiro desde tan cerca. ¿Estás bien, Sora?

- Si, gracias – la dejó en el suelo.

- Vete con Mimi y Apollo, yo me ocupó de este.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó preocupada. Entonces comprobó que no tenía motivos para ello, porque vio con sus propios ojos como varias de sus heridas se cerraban rápidamente por si solas. Eso la hizo feliz, así que hizo lo que le pidió sin decir nada más.

Charmelomon estaba furioso. En la vida le habían cortado una de sus lenguas. Pensaba destruir al desgraciado responsable despedazándolo, arrancándole la piel de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible. No iba a permitir que muriera sin conocer el sufrimiento más horrible que existiera.

- Ey, tú, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

- ¿Iagh? ¿Me hablas a mí? ¡¿Has sido tú el que me ha cortado la lengua? ¡Malnacido, me las vas a pagar! ¡Te mataré!

- ¿Sabes? Has cometido cuatro fallos en un solo momento, algo que no deberías haber hecho.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿El qué?

- Primero, no seguir escondido… segundo, atacar a mi mejor amigo por la espalda y machacarlo de ese modo… tercero, reírte de su pasado y sus sentimientos por Mimi y, cuarto… algo que no te voy a perdonar en la vida – apretó los puños con fuerza y lo miró fijamente, con unos ojos fríos como los glaciares de Alaska, tanto que hasta el digimon sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espinazo - ¡Es atreverte a tocar el cuerpo de mi novia con tu sucia lengua!

- ¡No te preocupes, me ocuparé mejor de ella cuando acabe contigo! – Se lanzó a por él.

Mimi lo miró asustada, pensando en que Kenji correría la misma suerte que Apollo, pero no. En un momento se transformó en Diablomon y este decapitó con un ágil y rápido movimiento al digimon, convirtiendo su cuerpo en datos en cuestión de segundos.

- Un ser tan inferior como este no es rival para mi… ni siquiera ha sido un calentamiento – Diablomon estaba feliz, por fin volvía a ser libre. Aunque no le gustaba que su salida tras el cautiverio fuera para acabar con un digimon tan mediocre como Charmelomon.

Volvió a la forma humana de Kenji, quien se acercó corriendo hasta Apollo. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, debía haber perdido más de la mitad. Y era un milagro que tras haberle atravesado el corazón dos veces siguiera respirando.

- ¡Apollo-san! ¡Aguanta, por favor! ¡Cambia a Raquetmon, así te salvarás, ¿verdad? ¡Apollo-san! – Le gritó, envuelta en lágrimas.

- Mimi… - Sora se arrimó a ella. Su amiga le dirigió una mirada llena de deseo de que su ser amado se recuperara, y llena de esperanza de que así fuera. Esta desapareció cuando Sora hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Has tenido que mentir hasta el último momento… eres un idiota, amigo mío… por eso… querías que me las llevará conmigo…

- Entonces… ¿te habías dado cuenta…?

- También tengo un digimon en mi interior, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¡Da igual, cambia, Apollo-san! ¡Así te curarás, ¿verdad? ¡Date prisa!

- Mimi, no sirve de nada…

- ¿E-Eh? – Miró a Kenji, que le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza.

- Da igual que ahora se transforme en Raquetmon, ese digimon es un cascarón vacío para que él pueda usarlo en el combate… te lo ha contado antes. Por mucho que se transforme, no va a curarse.

- M-Mentira… ¡es mentira, ¿verdad?

- L-Lo siento… Mimi… no quería que vieras esto…

- N-No… ¡no quiero que mueras, por favor no! ¡Tienes que quedarte conmigo! ¡Me prometiste que me llevarías a América algún día! ¡Tienes que cumplir tu promesa!

- Perdóname… - le acarició el rostro con su mano ensangrentada. A Mimi no le importó para nada, tomo su mano entre las suyas y la restregó por su mejilla, sintiendo su calor y su ternura – Tu emblema… una semilla… es como tú… porque floreces cuando hay oscuridad… - bajó su mano hasta su pecho, donde aún brillaba el emblema, aunque con menos intensidad, y lo palpo – Gracias… Mimi… te… qui…

De golpe su mano cayó al piso y sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que su respiración se cortaba y su corazón dejaba de latir.

- ¿A-A-Apollo-san…? ¿Apollo-san? ¡Apollo-saaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡No, por favor no me dejes! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Despierta! – Lo movía, pero era inútil, no obtenía ninguna respuesta - ¡Noooooooo! – Envuelta en un mar de lágrimas hundía su cara en el pecho de su amado caído, sin poder contener su sufrimiento.

Sora no pudo evitar derramar alguna lágrima por él, pero más por ver a su amiga sufrir de esa manera. Al mirar a Kenji, lo vio de espaldas. Por un momento pensó en lo frío que era por mantenerse tan impasible cuando su amigo había muerto ante sus propios ojos, entonces se fijó en sus manos. Apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que había empezado a sangra. No lo demostraba por fuera, pero por dentro sentía un odio irremediable hacía si mismo. De no haber hecho ese estúpido pacto, Apollo no habría muerto, es más, seguro que habría luchado a su lado contra Satanmon. La persona a la que había catalogado de traidor había usado su vida para dos buenas razones: activar el emblema de la persona que más amaba y librar a su amigo de un pacto que sellaba al digimon que era su compañero.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para pedirle perdón, lo sabía bien. Pero ante su cuerpo juraba que liberaría a su hermana y acabaría con los planes de Satanmon, aunque eso le costase la vida.

- ¡Papá, ya basta! – Tai se protegió de la patada de su padre con sus brazos, pero el choque con la pared le hizo más daño de lo que esperaba.

Agumon estaba empezando a preocuparse. Vale que era el padre de su compañero, pero no podía permitir eso por más tiempo. Tai de nuevo le hizo una señal para que se detuviera, cosa que hizo.

- ¡Papá! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Soy yo, Tai!

No le hizo caso alguno. Lo agarró del pescuezo, dispuesto a estrangularlo. Tai intentó liberarse, pero era imposible, lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

- P-Papá… - lo volvió a llamar con lágrimas en los ojos de pensar que propio padre iba a matarlo.

No quería hacerlo pero la única forma de acabar con todo era pedirle a Agumon que interviniese. Iba a hacerle una señal cuando algo, semblante a un rayo oscuro, atravesó el pecho de su padre, que se desplomó como una hoja de papel.

- ¿Papá? ¡Papá!

El rayo le había atravesado el hombro. La herida no era muy grande, pero no dejaba de salir sangre. Se quitó la camiseta para hacer presión y así detenerla.

- No te preocupes, no se va a morir por eso – le dijo Satanmon, que tenía un dedo señalando en su dirección. No le costó entender lo que le había pasado.

- ¡Maldito, ¿por qué has hecho eso?

- Estabáis aburriéndome… esos lazos estúpidos que tenéis los humanos no los comprendo… y me aburren… aún me quedan unos minutos antes de que todo esté listo, así que… voy a ocuparme personalmente de vosotros.

- ¡Desgraciado, te juro que voy a hacerte pagar esto! – Agumon digievolucionó en WarGreymon y se situó frente a su compañero, listo para la batalla.

- Eso es… - sonrió satisfecho – Odiame más… ¡siente más odio hacía mi! ¡Ven a por mí con todo tu odio!


	52. El nacimiento de la Emperatriz

**CAPÍTULO 49**

**DESPIERTA LA EMPERATRIZ**

Tai no se lo habría creído de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Fue cuestión de segundos. Satanmon no tuvo ningún problema de derribar a WarGreymon de un solo golpe, uno que no pareció muy poderoso, pero que le había destrozado parte de la coraza, dejándosela muy dañada.

- ¡WarGreymon! – Se acercó a su compañero, que parecía que hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

- ¿Y con un nivel tan bajo derrotasteis a Apocallymon? Ese estúpido debió debilitarse con el paso del tiempo.

Que se burlará de su compañero lo lleno de rabia, pero con su digimon en ese estado, poco podría hacer ante Satanmon. Este se acomodó de nuevo en su trono, con pinta de aburrido.

- Supongo que mis subordinados habrán acabado ya con el resto de los niños elegidos.

- ¡Eso ni lo sueñes, Satanmon! ¡Estoy seguro que muy pronto estarán aquí!

- Si fuera el caso no me preocuparía, en cuanto despierte la Emperatriz de la oscuridad, todo habrá terminado. El mundo humano… el mundo digital… todo caerá en mis manos.

- ¿Cuál es tu motivo para hacer esto? ¡¿Por qué quieres destruir ambos mundos y poblarlos con la oscuridad, Satanmon?

- Si te lo explicará no lo entenderías, niño. Los humanos olvidais muy pronto el sufrimiento que nos habéis causado a los digimon, ¿no es así? – Al ver su expresión de no entender de que hablaba, decidió pasar de decir más – Da igual. Ya es la hora, así que voy a preparar a al contenedor para despertar a la Emperatriz.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana!

- Oh, es cierto, era tu hermana… ¿quieres verla por última vez? Puedo cumplirlo – Chasqueó los dedos y los tres desaparecieron de la habitación.

Hikaru comenzó a temblar. Tenía frío, y notaba como le fallaban las fuerzas. Hacía un momento le había parecido oír como una explosión que provenía de escaleras abajo, pero no quiso hacerse ilusiones, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a que sus hermanos aparecieran. Sabía que vendrían todos a por ella, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba ahí encerrada, ¿dónde estaban?

Oyó un chasquido metálico, pero fue tan leve que no le prestó mucha atención. Entonces se sobresaltó cuando las paredes de la habitación desaparecieron.

- ¡¿Q-Qué? – Se puso en pie, sin embargo, no tardó en caerse ya que el suelo comenzó a elevarse unos cuantos metros. No entendía nada, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Cuando paró la plataforma, se acercó hacía el borde. No había subido mucho, pero si que estaba bastante alta. Si cayera desde allí, se mataría. Oyó un zumbido entonces a su espalda, seguido de algo pesado metálico que caía al suelo. Giró, alerta por si era Satanmon con alguno de sus soldados. Se llevo entonces la sorpresa de ver a Tai, con WarGreymon tirado en el suelo muy malherido.

- ¿H-Hermano…?

- ¿Eh? – Tai abrió los ojos, casi quedándose ciego por la intensa iluminación del día - ¿Kari? ¡Kari!

- ¡Hermano!

Los dos hermanos corrieron el uno hacía el otro, dispuestos a unirse en un fuerte abrazo, con grandes lágrimas en los ojos. Antes de que pudiera abrazarla, algo arrastró a Kari. Satanmon apareció y esta se paró justo a su lado.

- ¡Satanmon! ¡Suéltala!

Kari intentó separarse de él, cosa que le fue imposible. Es como si algo la estuviera reteniendo, como una cadena, porque no conseguía mover ni sus brazos ni sus piernas.

- Te dije que te permitiría verla, niño elegido. Ahora, sé testigo de como tu hermana se convierte en el ser más poderoso de todos – comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a la niña con él, contra su voluntad.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Satanmon!

- ¡Tai, ayúdame por favor! – Le suplicaba, intentando resistirse a la fuerza de atracción del digimon.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer. Si se lanzaba a por él acabaría muerto, seguro. Quizás si esperaba una oportunidad podría salvarla, pero era muy arriesgado. No iba a lanzarse a lo loco. ¿Cuándo sería la oportunidad? ¿Sabría Satanmon que iba a intentar algo? Seguro que si, pero no iba a dejar que usará a su hermana pequeña a su antojo.

- ¿Mm? – Satanmon se detuvo al ver la gata digimon que la niña llevaba entre los brazos - ¿Todavía está ese bicho aquí? – Se lo quitó de los brazos a pesar de que Kari intentó resistirse a que la cogiera.

- ¡No, déjala en paz!

- La digimon que derrotó a Myotismon, ¿eh…? Vaya molestia… - la lanzó a un lado.

Gatomon se precipitó entonces al vacío, ante la mirada horrorizada de su compañera humana. Tai apretó el puño cargado de rabia, ¿cómo podía ser un ser tan despreciable y hacerle eso a un enemigo que no podía ni moverse? El digimon colocó a la niña en una especie de aparato, apartándose un poco.

- Ahora estate quieta y no hagas tonterías. Pronto te olvidarás de esa basura, no te preocupes – le dijo al ver que estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Jamás comprendería ese sentimiento humano.

- Tú… ¡¿cómo has podido hacer eso, desgraciado?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me odias? – Sonrió entonces – Eso es bueno, el odio es lo más fuerte en este mundo. Es lo que nos hace ponernos en pie y darnos cuenta de hasta donde llega nuestra fuerza.

- ¡No sé de que estás hablando, pero no pienso permitir que esto siga así!

Si había alguna pequeña posibilidad de salvar a Kari, la acababa de tirar por la taza del váter. Tai se lanzó contra Satanmon, con intención de golpearlo. Como ya había imaginado, no sirvió de nada. El digimon lo paró en seco en el aire. No solo eso, sino que lo comenzó a estrangular, como si usará una mano invisible.

- Los humanos sois débiles… os empeñáis en moveros por esos sentimientos inútiles; amistad, amor, fraternidad… lo más poderoso es el odio, niño.

- ¡U-Ugh! ¡T-Te juro que como le hagas algo a mi hermana te mataré!

- ¿De verdad? Bien, veamoslo…

Kari miro como Satanmon se acercaba al borde arrastrando a su hermano, como había hecho con ella, con un poder invisible. Eso le hizo temerse lo peor. Temores que se cumplieron, cuando lo mantuvo flotando fuerza de la plataforma.

- ¿Serás capaz de hacerme algo cuando caigas desde aquí? No creo que sobrevivas a la caída…

- ¡S-Suéltame! ¡Y verás como te doy tu merecido!

- Muy bien… - iba a deshacer las ataduras que mantenían al chico flotando cuando la voz de Kari lo detuvo, diciéndole algo que lo preocupó.

- ¡Si dejas caer a mi hermano te prometo que seré yo la que salte!

Al mirar a donde estaba la niña, parecía que estaba hablaba muy en serio, porque estaba muy cerca del borde. Un paso más y se precipitaría al vacío.

- ¿No me has oído? ¡Suéltale! – Hizo un intento de saltar, lo que por un momento asustó a Tai. Satanmon por su parte parecía muy tranquilo, aunque se le notaba vagamente que la idea de que la niña saltará no le resultaba muy grata - ¡Ahora!

- Está bien, está bien…

Dejó a Tai de nuevo en la plataforma, librándolo de lo que fuera que lo estaba ahogando. Nunca había agradecido tanto el poder respirar de nuevo, eso si, en cuanto recuperó un poco de aire quiso correr hacía su hermana, pero de nuevo Satanmon lo paralizó, para que no hiciera ningún movimiento estúpido.

- Ahora, ven aquí.

- Quiero que me prometas que dejarás que se vaya, ¡y no le harás daño!

- ¿Daño? ¿Yo? – Se rio – Lo viste en la profecía que te enseñó Jijimon, ¿verdad? Serás tú quien acabe con su vida.

- ¡Promételo!

- Vale, vale… lo prometo. Ahora vuelve a tu sitio, por favor. Me gustaría acabar cuanto antes.

Aunque pareciera mentira, Kari no obedeció. Permaneció en el mismo lugar, mirando desafiante al digimon, cosa que a este no le gustaba. Podía usar su poder para llevarla a la silla en un suspiro, pero no quería correr el riesgo de dañar el cuerpo de la futura Emperatriz.

- Tai… perdóname, por favor… - le suplicó, con esa sonrisa tan cariñosa que ella solía tener en su rostro.

- ¿K-Kari?

Vio aterrado como la niña se lanzaba al vacío. Satanmon, que también por lo visto le asustó esa acción imprudente de la niña, liberó a Tai de sus ataduras, dispuesto a ir tras ella. Tai corrió hacía el borde, pero cuando llegó ya la vio.

- ¡Kariiiiiiii!

Mimi todavía seguía llorando. Sora no sabía el tiempo que llevaban allí, pero en todo ese rato, no había parado de llorar al lado del cuerpo de Apollo. Comprendía su dolor, ella también lloró durante mucho tiempo cuando Kenji "murió", mucho más cuando vio el mensaje que le dejó grabado, pero ahora estaban en una situación de peligro. Si se quedaban allí corrían peligro.

- Mimi… tenemos que irnos, aquí es peligroso…

- No… no quiero dejarle solo…

- Mimi…

No había manera. Si Mimi ya era llorona o sensible por naturaleza, ahora esto le habrá hecho una profunda brecha en su corazón. La entendía, claro que si, pero no podían quedarse en territorio enemigo más tiempo. Además, estaba preocupada por Kenji y Tai. ¿Habrían salvado ya a Kari? No conocía a fondo los poderes que pudiera tener Satanmon, pero si era igual de fuerte que Apocallymon, o incluso más aún, no sería un enemigo fácil de vencer.

Entonces se acordó, no sabía porque, de lo que había descubierto sobre Kenji. En el pasado, casi mata a sus dos hermanos pequeños. No lo había negado, e incluso había intentando explicárselo durante el combate contra Apollo, sin embargo, Sora no quería oírlo. ¿O acaso si quería? Apenas recordaba nada de hace cinco años, cuando Kenji residía con su familia. Si que recordaba que solía estar en el hospital, pero poco más. La mayor parte del tiempo la solía pasar con Tai.

- Mimi, oye… - se llevó una sorpresa. Mimi se había quedado dormida. No se lo podía creer, ¿se había dormido del esfuerzo de tanto llorar? – Mimi, oye…

Se alertó cuando vio que Palmon y Biyomon también estaban dormidos. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a entrarle un profundo sueño a ella. Sus fuerzas la abandonaban, sus párpados le pesaban y cada vez notaba más cansado el cuerpo.

- ¿Q-Qué… qué pasa…?

No pudo aguantar y se acabó quedando ella también dormida. Dark Phantomon apareció, no muy lejos de ellos, riéndose. Los otros niños elegidos no tardarían en llegar a esa planta, así que tenía que darse prisa. Sacó de entre sus hábitos la lámpara antigua, con la que ya había tomado los datos de los otros digimon derrotados por los niños elegidos, para hacer lo mismo con Apollo.

- Lo siento, nunca me caíste bien…

Sacó su guadaña y de un rápido movimiento, segó su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en datos, que lentamente fueron metiéndose en la lámpara.

Tai golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el suelo varias veces, lleno de rabia y odio. No había podido proteger a Kari, no había podido salvarla. Y ella se había sacrificado para que no se cumpliese esa maldita profecía. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué tenían que ir siempre a por ella?

- ¡Satanmon! ¡Te juro que te haré pagar por esto! ¡Te lo juro! – Le gritó.

Sin embargo, el digimon no le prestó la mínima atención a su amenaza. Estaba mirando hacía el cielo, como si hubiera algo allí que le hubiera alertado. A Tai eso no le importaba, pero quiso saber que era lo que lo tenía distraído como para que pasase de sus amenazas. Su rostro se iluminó, y sus lágrimas de tristeza se convirtieron de felicidad cuando vio a alguien con forma de demonio con alas de murciélago en el cielo, sosteniendo a Kari.

- ¡Kari! ¡Diablomon! – Se emocionó.

Diablomon descendía lentamente, no sin perder de vista a Satanmon, con quien esperaba verse ya finalmente las caras. Ninguno de los dos hermanos se dijo, pero supo que este no se esperaba verlo allí. Le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, y con la mirada le rogó que esperase, porque pronto se ocuparía de él.

- Ya te vale, niña. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal locura?

- Y-Yo… - no sabía que responder. Diablomon la había agarrado al vuelo, pocos segundos después de dejarse caer. Kari en verdad deseaba que no la hubiese salvado, a fin de cuentas todo lo malo estaba pasando por su culpa. Entonces, el digimon le entregó algo entre sus brazos que la animo – La he recogido por el camino.

Era una pequeña gata de color blanco, que seguía inconsciente, tal y como antes. No parecía tener ni un solo rasguño.

- ¡Gatomon! – La abrazó con fuerza, feliz de ver que estaba bien - ¡Muchas gracias, Diablomon!

El digimon en respuesta le guiñó un ojo. La dejo en tierra. Tai corrió y abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, llorando de felicidad, y dando gracias a los cielos de que estuviera bien. Ya pensaba que la había perdido para siempre.

- ¡No vuelvas a darme ese susto nunca, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso!

- L-Lo siento… - se disculpó, sintiéndose mal por haber hecho sufrir a su hermano. Entonces se giro, para ver como Diablomon recuperaba la forma humana de su compañero humano.

Kenji apareció, con un aspecto totalmente saludable, dibujándole una fuerte sonrisa a sus hermanos.

- Ey, ¿qué tal estáis?

- ¡Hermanito! – La niña no pudo contener su alegría y se lanzó a sus brazos. Kenji no dudo en corresponderla dándole un efustivo abrazo. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo no podía negarlo - ¡Ya estás curado! ¡Qué bi… ay! – Se quejó entonces cuando Kenji empezó a tirarle de las mejillas.

- Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando he visto como te lanzabas de la plataforma… ¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez, ¿vale?

- F-Fo fiento… - se disculpó. Kenji la soltó, dejándole ambas mejillas rojas como tomates. Se las acarició. Entendía su enfado pero no era para que le tirase tan fuerte.

- Pero me alegro ver que estáis los dos bien. Siento no haber podido venir antes.

- Kenji, ¿ya estás…?

- Curado y listo para luchar – respondió a su hermano, haciendo el signo de OK con su mano – Ahora quiero que os quedéis atrás, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me ocupo de todo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Espera al menos que WarGreymon recupere el conocimiento y lucha a su lado! ¡No vas a poder hacer nada solo contra él!

- Tiene razón, Kenji. No vayas a luchar solo, por favor.

Kenji situó sus manos en las cabezas de sus hermanos y comenzó a acariciarles la cabeza con cariño, sonriendo, de lo feliz que le hacía ver como se preocupaban por él. Recordando lo que dijo Apollo, no se merecía esos sentimientos hacía su persona, por lo que también le dolía. Aunque ahora no era el momento de preocuparse de eso.

- Escuchadme, Satanmon es muy peligroso. En cuanto WarGreymon se recupere quiero que os marchéis de aquí, pase lo que pase, ¿entendido? – Tai ya iba a protestar, así que Kenji repitió la pregunta - ¿Entendido?

Los dos asintieron sin decir ni una palabra. Alegrándose que sus hermanos lo entendieran, les dio la espalda para ir hasta el borde. Satanmon descendió, quedando a muy pocos metros por encima de él. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera con vida y mucho menos ver a su hermanito pequeño moviéndose libremente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la marca del pacto que hizo con Kenji había desaparecido.

- Apollo ha muerto, Satanmon. Mi parte del pacto decía que no debían morir humanos, ¿recuerdas? – Le explicó, al ver su desconcierto. Además, quería sorprenderlo un poco.

- Así que… al final a muerto. Bueno, no es una pérdida irremplazable.

- No quiero que hablas así de él… me entran ganas de ir ahí y meterte un buen puñetazo en la boca. Ha dado su vida… por mí… por mis hermanos… por la humanidad, pero, sobre todo, por la persona a la que más amaba… ¡ni se te ocurra menospreciarle!

- Resultó ser un traidor, ¿eh…? Al final hice bien en no confiar en él… aunque, si tú estás aquí, no tiene nada que ver con que se haya roto nuestro pacto. Siento una gran cantidad de energía oscura emanando de tu cuerpo, y no es solo la de mi hermanito… dime, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

- Un buen mago no revela jamás sus trucos.

- Entiendo… en tal caso, esto no cambia nada. El ritual se completará por mucho que intentes entorpecerlo.

- Ya veremos… - se transformó de nuevo en Diablomon, quien, majestuoso, expandió las alas para tomar el vuelo – Pongamos fin a esto, hermano.

- Me parece bien, hermanito… - se puso en posición, invitando a su rival a que fuera a por él – Aquí te espero.

Diablomon se lanzó a por él a toda velocidad. Satanmon se elevó para esquivarle antes de que lo golpease y comenzó a ascender a toda velocidad. Sabía que en su nivel actual no iba a poder hacer nada, así que decidió ir a por todas. Diablomon digievolucionó a Metal Diablomon, lo que multiplicaba mucho su velocidad y, en cuestión de segundos, se situó frente a su hermano, apuntándole con los cañones de las alas.

- ¡Muere!

Disparó todos los misiles, que Satanmon fue esquivando con ágiles y rápidos movimientos, con mucha facilidad. Utilizó también los cañones de sus dedos, como de su pecho, pero de nada servía, los esquivaba todos. Así que dejó de disparar. El digimon había encontrado aburrido ese ataque, ¿era todo lo que podía dar su hermanito en su nivel Mega Campeón? Era mediocre, pues.

Entonces, sintió como una enorme fuerza que lo arrastraba. Intentó resistirse, algo que resultó inútil. Fue arrastrado a de un lado a otro, sin rumbo fijo. No entendía lo que pasaba. Hasta que se dio cuenta que era arrastrado hacía su hermano, comprendió entonces que estaba siguiendo la trayectoria de los lugares donde habían explotado los misiles. La fuerza gravitacional de estos lo estaban atrayendo como las abejas a la miel. Ya esperándole, lo paró en seco clavándole las garras metálicas de sus pies en el pecho.

- ¡Saigo beru!

Una terrible ráfaga de aire disparó a Satanmon hacía la ciudad, atravesando un edificio que se vino abajo cuando este cayó sobre sus cimientos y estos se partieron a causa del temblor del fuerte golpe. Los hermanos Kamiya se alegraron de ver como iban las cosas, cuando Satanmon empezó a esquivar los misiles pensaron que tenía ventaja, pero todo había sido un plan de su compañero para atacarle por sorpresa. Seguro que eso le había hecho bastante daño.

"¿Habrá servido de algo?", Kenji tenía serías dudas de ello, y conocía la respuesta.

- No creo… de todas formas, ahora es cuando empezará lo peor…

Una columna oscura partió el cielo, descendiendo hasta donde había caído Satanmon. Metal Diablomon ya se lo esperaba, aunque no pensaba que fuera a digievolucionar tan pronto.

- ¿Q-Qué es eso, Tai?

- ¿E-Está… digievolucionando?

La columna desapareció en un instante, tal y como había aparecido. Esto preocupó al digimon, que sabía que su hermano no habría subido directamente al nivel Hiper Campeón, pero el nivel Mega también era muy peligroso. Miró a la plataforma, donde WarGreymon todavía no había recuperado el conocimiento. Maldijo su mala suerte, porque si no se llevaba pronto a los niños de allí iban a tener problemas.

Una silueta negra pasó por su lado a toda velocidad, situándose a su espalda. Esto lo dejo paralizado, porque no había podido ver más que una especie de rayo negro. Activó los misiles de las alas y disparó. La silueta desapareció y reapareció ante él. Fue algo tan rápido, que ni con los sensores que le daba esa digievolución pudo ver nada. Recibió más de cien golpes en cuestión de segundos, hasta recibir el último con el que fue lanzado contra la plataforma, seguido de dos ondas de choque que al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo se convirtieron en explosiones.

- ¡Kenji! – Gritaron sus dos hermanos pequeños ante el terrible poder destructivo que acababan de ver.

La figura negra descendió, no muy lejos de los dos niños, entonces pudieron verlo claramente. Ahora tenía seis cuernos en la cabeza, tres a cada lado, una piel escamosa y dura de color rojizo, con varias alas a su espalda llenas de huecos. Una larga cola acaba en una bola con púas se balanceaba de un lado a otro. En cada mano, sostenía dos espadas de doble filo bastante largas, de un metal oscuro. Era un aspecto más aterrador que el de antes.

- No merecía la pena que digievolucionará en DarkWarrior Satanmon pero… espero que esto te haga entrar en razón, pero ya veo que no…

El humo se despejó con una fuerte corriente de aire, generada por una gigantesca bola azul entre sus manos, muy parecida a la Gaia Force de WarGreymon.

- ¡Aoi Nishouku!

Lanzó la esfera con todas sus fuerzas, pasando entre el hueco que dejaron los dos niños. El digimon por unos segundos no hizo nada, e incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo golpease, pero no quería perder el tiempo, así que decidió acabar con todo eso de una vez. Con ambas espadas dibujo un círculo ante él, y ese espacio de cielo desapareció, quedando un hueco oscuro, que parecía llevar a otra dimensión.

- ¡Chinmoku no sakebi!

Una poderosa onda de energía, sguida de unos fuertes gritos de dolor y angustia, salieron del agujero hasta impactar con el Aoi Nishoku de Metal Diablomon, que rápidamente desapareicó absorbido por el ataque del digimon oscuro. El ataque iba a alcanzar a los niños, así que Metal Diablomon se situó frente a ellos, los cubrió con sus alas y recibió el ataque de lleno. Su coraza bolo en cientos de pedazos, su cuerpo cayó a tierra y recuperó la forma de su compañero humano.

DarkWarrior Satanmon aterrizó justo encima del cuerpo de Kenji, librándolo de la perdida de conciencia con un pisotón.

- ¡Uaaaaagh! – Se quejó del dolor.

- Eres un estúpido si pensabas que mi pobre hermano iba a poder conmigo… - alzó su espada, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza – Esta vez, me ocuparé personalmente de que mueras por mis manos.

Kari recuperó el conocimiento con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por un momento no sabía donde se encontraba, hasta que recuperó por completo la visión. Tai estaba tirado no muy lejos de ella, inconsciente y con varios rasguños, igual que Gatomon. Lo que más la alarmó es cuando vio como el digimon iba a clavarle una de sus espadas a su hermano en el pecho.

- Muere… - le dijo y comenzó a bajar la espada para apuñalarlo.

- ¡Detente, por favor! – Le suplicó - ¡Usaré la máquina, pero no le mates!

Esas últimas palabras fue lo que hizo que el digimon se detuviera. La miró, con bastantes dudas en su mirada en las palabras de la niña, así que puso su espada en la garganta del humano al que tenía intenciones de matar.

- Sin tonterías esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si – asintió.

- ¡Kari, no lo hagas!

- Perdóname… pero no quiero que os hagan más daño a ti y a Tai… yo… estoy cansada de ver como todos sufren por mi culpa… no quiero que esto siga así – dejó a un lado a Gatomon y comenzó a dirigirse a la máquina.

- ¡Por favor, no! ¡No te acerques a esa máquina!

- Lo siento… - se disculpó cuando pasó por su lado, derramando unas lágrimas que cayeron en la frente de Kenji, quien intentó quitarse al digimon de encima pero este le pisoteó con más fuerza, impidiéndole moverse.

- Tengo que ponerme ahí… ¿verdad? – Se refería a esa especie de trono con esos adornos que le resultaban tan repulsivos y horribles.

- Eso es, cuando lo hagas, se activará la máquina.

- Bien…

- ¡Kari, no!

Tai recuperó entonces el conocimiento, justo en el momento en el que su hermana tomo asiento en el trono. Se sintió algo desorientado, pero todas las imágenes de lo ocurrido vinieron de golpe a su cabeza, recordándole donde y que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Kari, no te sientes ahí!

Demasiado tarde. La niña tomo asiento en el que sería su futuro trono como Emperatriz de la oscuridad. Los anillos sobre el asiento comenzaron a girar a toda velocidad, bajando y subiendo alrededor del trono. El cielo se cubrió de nubes negras, ocultando todo pequeño rastro de luz y la tierra entera comenzó a temblar. Feliz de ver que finalmente se cumplía su sueño, DarkWarrior Satanmon comenzó a reír feliz.

- ¡Ahora despierta, Emperatriz!


	53. Digievolución luminosa

**CAPÍTULO 50**

**DIGIEVOLUCIÓN LUMINOSA**

**ESTALLA LA IRA DE SATANMON**

No podía haber mayor felicidad que el sonido de la máquina en pleno funcionamiento. Los aros estaban creando alrededor de Kari una esfera oscura, que lentamente insertaría en el interior de la niña. Finalmente, tras décadas de estudio, había conseguido su objetivo. Estaba tan entusiasmado que ni notaba los golpes que Kenji le daba en el pie. Unos segundos más, solo unos segundos más y por fin se habría cumplido su sueño.

- Observad… ¡el nacimiento de la Emperatriz de la oscuridad que acabará con toda la escoria humana y la digital! ¡Por fin comienza una nueva era! – Alzó sus brazos al cielo, emocionado cuando se completó la esfera oscura.

Según sus cálculos, ahora la niña tendría que absorber toda esa energía oscura de golpe, quedando la energía de la luz cubierta por las sombras. Ojala pudiera entrar en su interior para poder verlo, porque observar en primera fila como la luz iba sucumbiendo a la oscuridad era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Mientras esperaba podía liquidar a esos humanos que habían osado interferir en sus planes, pero no, serían el primer manjar para la Emperatriz de la oscuridad.

- Espero que disfrutéis viendo como vuestra hermana os… ¿eh?¿Qué sucede? – La esfera negra desapareció de repente, siendo absorbida por el cuerpo de la niña elegida, pero sin ningún cambio. Es más, la máquina se detuvo de golpe, y los aros se destruyeron.

Aguardó algunos instantes. Se suponía que no debía absorber la energía de esa forma tan veloz, pero, ¿eso quería decir que todo estaba bien no? Cambiaría igual, ¿no? Su ilusión iba desapareciendo con el paso de los minutos, pues hasta Kari se miraba el cuerpo sin notar cambio alguno, ni siquiera le habían salido alguna mancha. No podía ser, ¿se había equivocado en sus cálculos? ¿Acaso no había usado la energía suficiente? Era incocendible, había visto la profecía miles de veces, en esos momentos tenía que haber despertado como Emperatriz de la oscuridad, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

La plataforma se vino abajo, sin el soporte de la energía de la maquina ya no podía mantenerse en alto. DarkWarrior Satanmon alzó el vuelo, lo que le permitió a Kenji poner en pie para recoger a Kari e impedir que se hiciera daño con el golpe. Tai se agarró a su padre. El impacto fue brutal, destrozando parte de la pared, ante lo que la plataforma se dobló, pero se mantuvo estable, así que no corrían peligro.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó a la niña.

- S-Si… pero… ¿qué ha pasado? Mi cuerpo ha absorbido la oscuridad y… - calló cuando su hermano le guiñó el ojo sonriendo. ¿Es qué el sabía que había pasado?

Si era el caso, le pasaba todo lo contrario a su enemigo, que permanecía en el aire, como hipnotizado. El trabajo de toda su vida, su sueño, sus esfuerzos, todo había sido inútil… ¿acaso había estado equivocado? ¿La profecía no había sido más que un engaño? No, la había vivido en sus carnes una y otra vez viéndola miles, no, millones de veces. Las predicciones realizadas por Jijimon nunca se equivocaban, lo había comprobado muchas veces, ¿cómo demonios había podido fallar?

- ¡No puede ser! – Rugió furioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han salido mal las cosas?

Al mirar a Kamiya Kenji, el digimon leyó en su mirada cierto grado de burla. Estaba riendo, como si todo eso le pareciera divertido, no, como si supiera que era lo que había pasado.

- T-Tú… ¿qué has hecho…?

- ¿Te consideras uno de los Emperadores de la oscuridad y no eres capaz de imaginarlo?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, algo comenzó a brillar en el pecho de Kari. No era una luz blanca, como debiera ser habitual en la niña que no solo poseía el emblema de la luz, sino que también contenía la misma luz en su cuerpo. No, era una luz negra, que formaba un dibujo. La niña sacó de debajo de su camisa el amuleto que su hermano le había regalado tiempo atrás, lo que brillaba estaba en esa bolsa. Entonces, el digimon comprendió lo que había pasado.

- ¡E-Ese es…! ¡Maldito!

El mayor de los Kamiya sonrió al ver que su enemigo al fin lo había comprendido.

3 HORAS ANTES.

Tal y como le había pedido Kenji, Tai entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta. Sora se había marchado, así que estaban los dos solos.

- Kenji, no tengo tiempo que perder, Kari…

- Tranquilo… no hace falta que tengas prisa para llegar hasta ella. Da igual lo que haga Satanmon… el renacer de la Emperatriz nunca se dará…

- ¿Eh? – Parpadeó - ¿Pero qué dices? ¡En la predicción de Jijimon, yo…!

- Kari lleva consigo mi emblema…

- ¿T-Tú emblema…? Un momento… ¡¿tenías un emblema?

- B-Bueno… no sé si es original o no, lo encontré en el mundo oscuro… pero mi emblema… representaba la oscuridad… así que, si Satanmon pretende usar oscuridad para despertar a la Emperatriz…

- Pasará como con el emblema de Kari… ¡la absorberá! – Su hermano asintió, feliz de ver que Tai lo había entendido – Pero, en ese caso, como lo descubra.

- Por eso tienes que entretener a Satanmon… que piense que todo va como él tiene planeado…

- ¿No me podías haber hablado antes de esto? ¿Sabías que esto pasaría? ¿Por eso le diste el emblema?

- Oh, no… no sabía que Satanmon tenía estas intenciones… el emblema está conectado conmigo… se lo entregué para, cuando no estuviera con ella, saber si estaba en peligro… ha sido un golpe de suerte… Tai, no la desaproveches.

- De acuerdo, ¡te prometo que no se dará ni cuenta de que es todo un engaño!

Al entrarse de la verdad, DarkWarrior Satanmon apretaba los puños furioso. Sus ojos centelleaban, todos sus músculos se tensaban con un gran deseo de lanzarse sobre esos humanos que habían osado tomarle el pelo. Todo un trabajo de cientos de años tirados a la basura por culpa de dos mocosos.

- Parece que no tiene buena cara… - A Tai no le gustaba nada como se iba poniendo eso.

- Coge a Kari e iros, rápido. Ahora la cosa se va a poner aún más fea.

- ¿Qué? No voy a dejarte solo, y da igual lo que digas, me voy a quedar.

Eso le hacía feliz. En verdad no quería quedarse solo enfrentarse contra un digimon que ahora iba a ser peor que un demonio, pero tampoco quería poner en peligro a su hermano. Daba igual lo que le dijese, porque no iba a cambiar de opinión, y lo sabía. Se situaron ante Kari. WarGreymon no había despertado aún, así que Kenji tendría que lidiar con los ataques de DarkWarrior Satanmon hasta que despertase. Esperaba poder aguantar.

Estaban listos para lo que fueran, recibir una fuerte descargar o un terrible golpe, cualquier cosa. Lo que no esperaban es que el digimon comenzase a reírse. De golpe, toda la ira y furia que habían sentido emanar de su cuerpo desapareció, como si se hubiera calmado.

- Da igual… no me hace falta que nazca la Emperatriz… ¡me basta con devorarla para obtener su luz!

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Kari tembló al oír que pensaba devorarla. Lo debía decir en broma, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, esos ojos lujuriosos y ese movimiento de lengua alrededor de sus labios, no parecía que estuviera bromeando.

- Pero, antes, me libraré de estas molestias…

Con su dedo lanzó un rayo, tan veloz como la misma electricidad, que se dirigía hacía Tai. Kenji no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar. El niño vio con sus propios ojos como ante él aparecía WarGreymon, quien recibió de lleno el rayo en el pecho, aún más, como este lo atravesaba por el mismo lugar que a su compañero digimon. Ambos, ante los estupefactos ojos de los niños, cayeron a tierra, desangrándose.

- ¡Ta-! – DarkWarrior Satanmon apareció ante él, y con un rápido movimiento le atravesó la boca del estómago con su espada.

Kenji sintió el frío metal atravesarlo de lado a lado, como si nada. Era imposible, jamás había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido, ni siquiera contra los digimon más fuertes a los que se había enfrentando en el mundo oscuro. Como su hermano, se desplomó, desangrándose. La herida era demasiado grande como para permitirle moverse y, encima, no podía cambiar a Diablomon, no sabía que demonios tenía esa hoja, pero lo había dejado congelado.

- M-Maldita sea…

Kari retrocedió, pálida. Había sido cuestión de un segundo, en un solo segundo Satanmon había acabado con sus hermanos, y ahora se acercaba a por ella, dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza de devorarla.

- Ven aquí, niña… - intentó agarrarla, pero Kari salió corriendo. Iba a lanzarse sobre ella, cuando algo lo retuvo.

Miró a sus pies, los responsables eran los hermanos Kamiya. A pesar de sus heridas, habían conseguido moverse para retenerlo, aunque su fuerza era muy débil, parecían poder mantenerse.

- ¡K-Kari, vete!

- ¡N-Nosotros lo retenemos!

- Vosotros… no sois más que un estorbo, ¿aún no habéis tenido suficiente?

La niña no supo que hacer. Podía marcharse de allí por un huevo que dejaba la plataforma doblada, pero no quería abandonar a sus hermanos, mucho menos cuando aún eran capaces de moverse. Eso quería decir que todavía se les podía salvar.

- ¡¿No nos has oído? ¡Corre!

- Vaya a donde vaya la encontrarme… estáis perdiendo el tiempo… ¡insectos! – Se deshizo de ellos y luego les golpeó a cada uno una patada en la boca.

Ambos cayeron a tierra. Acto seguido les pisoteó a ambos sus correspondientes heridas, lo que les hizo soltar un grito de dolor ahogado, que dejó paralizada a la niña. Esta vez no iba a dejarlos malheridos, acabaría con ellos de una vez. Su espada se convirtió en dos y se preparó para atravesarles la cabeza. Kari ya no podía más, ríos de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y estaba muy asustada mientras veía, como si fuera a cámara lenta como las espadas se dirigía hacía sus hermanos.

- N-No… no… ¡déjales en paaaaaaaaaz! – Su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una luz blanca, tan fuerte y cegadora, que DarkWarrior Satanmon quedó cegado momentáneamente.

Una poderosa descarga de energía lanzó bien lejos al digimon, alcanzando los cuerpos de los niños, que empezaron a brillar. También lo hizo el de WarGreymon, que se vio curado de sus heridas. Los cuerpos de su padre y Gatomon recibieron también la ráfaga de luz, y sus heridas se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

Los dos hermanos sentían como la luz iba cerrando no solo sus heridas, sino que también regeneraba por completo sus fuerzas. Como aquella vez, cuando recibió por primera vez la luz de su hermana, Kenji notaba como esta recorría sus venas, penetraba en sus pulmones, la sentía por todo su cuerpo. Para Tai era algo nuevo, sin embargo, era tan cálida que resultaba muy agradable. Los dos se pusieron en pie, dispuestos a retomar la batalla.

- ¿Vamos, Tai?

- Acabemos con él… ¡vamos!

Sus cuerpos brillaron aún más y empezaron a cambiar ante la sorprendida mirada del digimon oscuro. El cuerpo de Kenji cambio al de una silueta que reconoció al instante, pues ya se había visto las caras con ese digimon en el desierto. Pero la de Kamiya Tai, se estaba como fusionando con la de su digimon, dando a una forma que no conocía. La luz del cuerpo de Kari se apagó tan rápido como había salido, dejando a la niña agotada. Al abrir los ojos, dos enormes figuras estaban ante ella: un digimon cuya mitad era de color negro y la otra de color blanca, con alas en su espalda de sendos colores, el otro se parecía mucho a WarGreymon, pero portaba una enorme espada en su mano derecha, salvo por eso, era idéntico. Entonces Kari se dio cuenta, ¿dónde estaba Tai?

Al mirar a los dos digimon, a los que ni conocía, bueno a uno si, pero solo de verlo cuando la secuestraron, Kari se llevó una sorpresa. Ver la silueta de su hermano no le pareció nada extraño, pero a su lado, ver a la de Tai en el lugar donde debería estar la del digimon que se parecía a WarGreymon la dejó con la boca bien abierta. ¿Se había fusionado con él?

- ¿Kenji…? ¿Tai…? – Los dos digimon se giraron para mirarla.

- Ahora soy Lucifermon.

- Y yo soy VictoryGreymon

Aunque la voz era la de los digimon, pudo ver perfectamente la figura de sus hermanos dirigiéndose a ella. No comprendía como era posible, pero los dos habían alcanzado otra digievolución, lo que es más, Tai se había convertido en uno con Agumon y ahora era como Kenji, un humano que luchaba en el cuerpo de un digimon.

DarkWarrior Satanmon por su parte no entendía como había pasado eso. ¿Se debía al poder que el contender de la luz había liberado? Fuera como fuera, se estaba hartando ya. Tenía que devorar a esa niña, y esos dos seres inferiores no iban a entorpecer sus planes. Liberó toda la energía oscura de su cuerpo y una columna oscura descendió desde el cielo, esto alertó a los digimon.

- Muy bien… el juego se ha terminado niños elegidos… me habéis hecho enfadar y espero que estéis listos para pagar el precio… - la columna lo absorbió, y el digimon comenzó a cambiar en su interior.

- Alerta, va a digievolucionar de nuevo

- ¿Y ahora en qué se va a convertir, Lucifermon?

- En nuestra peor pesadilla…

La columna se destruyó en millones de pequeños pedazos que fueron lanzados a todos lados. Una gran corriente de aire azotó toda la plataforma. Kari no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó a tierra, mientras que los dos digimon lograron mantenerse en pie, firmes como estatuas. La figura que tenían ante ellos era enorme, más o menos como un Machindramon, un cuerpo totalmente escamoso y negro, con una larga cola acabada en una bola de púas, cientos de cuernos en su espalda, cuatro patas equipadas con afiladas garras que cortaban el aire con su movimiento y unos feroces cientos de dientes en su boca, que deseaban devorar a la niña. Esos ojos negros, sin fondo, se fijaron en ambos digimon, estando listos para destruirlos con la mirada si fuera preciso.

- Fallen Satanmon.


	54. La caída de Satanmon

**CAPÍTULO 51**

**LA CAÍDA DE SATANMON**

**¿EL FINAL DE LA BATALLA?**

El aspecto de Fallen Satanmon resultaba de todo menos agradable. Su simple presencia, aunque lejana, resultaba de los más intimidante, y a pesar de sus nuevas formas, no sabían del todo si iban a poder con él ahora que había alcanzado el nivel Hipercampeón. A pesar de todo, habían logrado esa última oportunidad gracias a Kari, y no pensaban desaprovecharla.

- Acabaremos con él… ¡vamos!

Victory Greymon encabezó la avanzadilla. El digimon se preparó para recibirlos, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando el digimon armado con ese enorme espadón pasó de largo. Pensó que le atacaría por la espalda, pero no, siguió volando hacía el cielo. ¿Igual pensaba hacerle un ataque aéreo por sorpresa? Lucifermon por su parte no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo su compañero.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace? ¿A dónde va?

"Esto… Kenji… es la primera vez que tu hermano lucha en el cuerpo de un digimon, ¿verdad?"

- Si, ¿por qué? Ah, no… no me digas que…

Tai se estaba volviendo loco, no era capaz de controlar bien el vuelo y no hacía más que ascender, quería parar, pero le era imposible.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios me detengo?

"¡Tai, para de una vez!"

- ¡Eso intentó, maldita sea!

Como seguramente lo de que Tai se acostumbrará a volar iba para largo, los otros dos digimon decidieron ponerse serios con la batalla. Empezó a atacarle con rayos de energía de corto alcance, con intención de distraerlo para acercarse a su cabeza y allí asestarle un golpe mortal. Fue inútil, Fallen Satanmon creó una onda expansiva con el aleteo de sus alas que desvió todos los rayos, acto seguido disparó bolas de fuego negro por su boca. Las intentó esquivar, pero no fue tan sencillo, ya que le seguían a donde fuera.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

"Son teledirigidas, tendrás que pensar algo para librarte de ellas porque si no te seguirán hasta matarte"

- ¡Me lo podrías haber avisado antes, Diablomon!

Podía intentar destruirlas con algún ataque, pero no tenía ni idea del alcance de la explosión, así que se alejó para intentar hacer que se chocarán entre si. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando, apareciendo de la nada, su enemigo le cortó el pasó y lo golpeó con la cola. Pudo agarrarse al bordillo para detener la caída, pero las bolas de fuego negra impactaron justo en el blanco, creando una pequeña explosión que le dio de lleno.

- ¡Hermanito! – Kari iba a ir a ver como estaba cuando Fallen Satanmon le cortó el paso, abriendo su boca babeante, lo que intimidó a la niña que retrocedió unos pasos.

- Ahora, eres mía… ¡ven aquí! – Abrió su enorme boca con intención de devorarla de un bocado, pero le faltó tan solo un milímetro para alcanzarla. Dio varias dentelladas, pero no era capaz de acercarse a ella.

No lo entendía, ¿por qué no era capaz de alcanzarla? Intentó avanzar, pero sintió un gran peso que se lo impidió. Tenía algo sujeto a la cola que le impedía avanzar, lo que se preguntaba era que podía ser, porque su bola de púas no pesaba tanto. Desde la cornisa, Lucifermon tiraba con fuerza, si no llega a ser por que se agarró a tiempo cuando el digimon dragón aterrizó ahora mismo estaría contando ovejitas en el polvo y parece ser que su acción sirvió para impedir que se merendase a la niña.

- Me toca a mí… ¡ven aquí! – Apoyó sus pies en la pared y con todas sus fuerzas tiró, arrastrando al gigante como si nada, por mucha resistencia que este opusiera. Al lograr arrastrarlo hasta el borde, logró hacer que perdiera el equilibrio de sus patas traseras, pero antes de se agarró con sus patas delanteras. Lo que es más, hacía fuera con sus alas para poder volar, lo que le hacía más difícil arrastrarlo hacía abajo.

Harto de ese entrometido, las púas de la bola de su cola se alargaron y esta fue directa en busca de su objetivo. Se dio cuenta de ello, y como estaba tan cerca, que le acabase dando por mucho que la esquivase era una probabilidad muy alta, por lo que tenía que hacer algo para desviar su atención y así tirarlo definitivamente. No se le ocurrió nada mejor, el tiempo le apremiaba porque la bola de púas se acercaba peligrosamente, así que, le mordió la cola con todas sus fuerzas.

El dolor del fuerte mordisco recorrió todo el espinazo del digimon que lanzó un aullido. Eso lo enfureció más. Se soltó de la cornisa para alzar el vuelo con todas sus fuerzas, pero justo en ese momento Victory Greymon cayó del cielo a toda velocidad, arrastrándolo hacía abajo. Lucifermon, que no se esperaba esa acción de su compañero, se vio arrastrado también.

Fallen Satanmon estaba furioso, deseaba devorar a esos estúpidos por el tiempo precioso que le estaban haciendo perder. Concentró toda su energía en su boca y disparó una de las bolas de fuego, pero más grande y potente, que se llevó por delante a Victory Greymon hasta estamparlo contra la torre. En cuanto al otro, balanceó la cola de un lado a otro para lograr que se soltase y así poder golpearle con otra bola. Resistió lo que pudo, sin embargo, finalmente tuvo que ceder. Cuando la bola estaba cerca, se cubrió con un escudo para repeler el ataque, eso no evitó la explosión.

No se detuvo a perder el tiempo, si dejaba que su enemigo se recuperase iría de nuevo a por Kari, así que a pesar del daño recibido, se impulsó contra él y lo golpeó en el enorme estómago con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe funcionó porque no pudo reincorporarse en el aire y antes de que pudiera hacer más, creo una bola de luz en una mano, otra de oscuridad en otra y atacó.

- ¡Shiroi Yami!

Las dos se juntaron en una sola que a su vez se convirtió en una flecha blanca con rayos negros que impactó de lleno en el digimon, arrastrándolo hacía el suelo. Lucifermon no perdió el tiempo, lo primero era poner a Kari a salvo, así que regresó a lo alto de la torre. Ni se molestó en aterrizar, la agarró de paso. Observó en unos segundos la zona, buscando un lugar donde pudiera estar a salvo. Se fijó entonces en un edificio abandonado, si, seguro que ese era un buen lugar, así que fue hasta la azotea de ese edificio en tan solo unos segundos, no sabía lo que Fallen Satanmon tardaría en recuperarse, por lo que había que moverse rápido. La dejó caer cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de altura.

- ¡Escóndete hasta que acabemos con él, ¿entendido?

No le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque Lucifermon partió enseguida de vuelta a la torre. A Kari no el hacía mucha gracia estar en ese edificio abandonado, y menos sola, pero seguro que solo sería para unos minutos, así que fue hasta la escalera de emergencia y bajó unos cuantos pisos, para buscar un escondite.

Victory Greymon estaba empotrado en la pared. Tai aún no dominaba del todo el como moverse con ese cuerpo, pero había sido una suerte pillar por el camino a su enemigo para hacerlo caer. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio una enorme figura subir ante sus ojos. El ataque de su hermano parecía no haber servido de mucho porque no parecía que le hubiera hecho ninguna herida importante. No sabía donde estaba este, igual arriba esperando al digimon, pero él también estaba ahí para ayudar, así que no iba a ser un estorbo.

Se liberó de la pared y comenzó a subir, para alcanzar al dragón. Ya en lo más alto, este ni se percató de su presencia, porque parecía que estuviera buscando a Kari, o quizás a Lucifermon, así que lo aprovechó. Se colocó sobre él y preparó su espada para clavársela en la espalda. No sabía que haría ese ataque, pero Agumon le había explicado como hacerlo, así que lo realizó cayendo en picando contra él.

- ¡Gaia Toradeinto!

Los cuatro filos de la espalda se acoplaron en sus dos brazos mientras descendía, hasta formar una especie de dos espadas por brazo. Al clavarlas en la piel de su enemigo, este por un momento pensó que era la picadura de un mosquito. Tai pensó que era un ataque la mar de absurdo, porque no le había hecho nada. Entonces, tanto uno como el otro se llevaron una sorpresa cuando una potente carga de energía catapultó a Fallen Satanmon contra la plataforma, mientras que Victory Greymon salió despedido por los aires porque no se esperaba eso.

Pudo detenerse en seco, al menos eso ya lo controlaba. Todavía estaba agitado por la potencia del ataque, no se lo esperaba. Y parecía haber tenido su efecto, porque su enemigo yacía en la plataforma, al parecer inconsciente. No podía perder esa oportunidad, así que descendió a toda velocidad, tomó a su enemigo por la cola y comenzó a hacerlo girar en el aire con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Fuera de aquí!

Con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzó por los aires. A pesar de su gigantesco tamaño, la verdad era que volaba muy rápido. Lucifermon tuvo que apartarse cuando lo vio venir sobre él. Por un momento pensó que lo iba a atacar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba como inconsciente. Se detuvo un momento para ver a donde iba, hasta que lo vio caer en el techo del edificio abandonado, en el que había dejado a Kari hacía solo un par de minutos. Por supuesto, el tejado no resistió el peso y se hundió, desapareciendo el digimon en el interior del edificio. Victory Greymon voló a su lado, alardeando de su hazaña.

- ¡¿Qué te ha parecido eso? ¡Así se enterará ese malnacido!

- Veo que ya controlas mejor el cuerpo del digimon…

- Je, je…

- Pero… hay un pequeño problema

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál?

- ¡Qué lo has lanzado justo al edificio donde he dejado a Kari para que se esconda!

El digimon miró a su compañera un momento, luego el edificio, e intentó asimilar lo que le acababa de decir. Cuando finalmente lo asimiló, se sobresaltó.

- ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Los dos volaron hacía el edificio. A pesar del enorme agujero no eran capaces de ver nada en el interior del edificio. Entre el cielo cubierto por las nubes negras, la escasa visibilidad y que ese edificio tenía agujeros por todos lados, apenas había iluminación en su interior. Esperaban que Kari no se hubiera adentrado mucho porque era un lugar muy peligroso, Kenji se estaba empezando a culpar de haberla metido allí.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Seguramente Fallen Satanmon busqué a Kari, así que… uno de nosotros entrará ahí, lo distraerá y cuando el otro ataque desde fuera, para destruirlo con el edificio (incluído), cogerá a Kari y saldrá de allí volando.

- ¿Quién de los dos irá?

- ¡Pues tú que eres el que ha metido la pata! – Le respondió dándole una patada que lo lanzó de lleno contra el edificio por el mismo agujero que había caído Fallen Lucifermon, así por lo menos daría con él rápidamente.

Por su parte tenía que preparar los ataques, así que con sus manos dibujó varios dibujos en el aire que se fueron uniendo hasta formar un símbolo. Cuando llegará el momento, de ahí saldrían unos poderosos rayos que lo arrasarían todo a su paso, así que tenía que esperar a que su hermano le avisase.

Kari tenía que ir con mucho cuidado por donde pisaba. Era el sexto piso que bajaba ya y seguía sin encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderse. El suelo se hundió a sus pies, ante lo que retrocedió de un salto. Era ya la novena vez, de modo que por ahí tampoco seguir. Se dispuso a dar media vuelta y volver a las escaleras de la emergencia cuando el techo se derrumbó. Rapidamente se escondió tras un pilar, asustada. No esperaba que hubiera un derrumbamiento de golpe. A menudo sitio le había llevado Kenji.

Esperó un poco, para asegurarse de que se disipaba el polvo y así poder mirar si tenía alguna salida. La visibilidad era muy baja, pero era imposible no reconocer la enorme figura del dragón que yacía inconsciente ante ella. Fallen Satanmon parecía haber sido noqueado, seguramente por uno de sus hermanos. No se movía para nada, aún así, Kari no se fiaba un pelo. Entre lo que le asustaba el hecho de poder caerse por algún hueco que no viera o que se derrumbará el suelo y ahora se le añadía la presencia de ese digimon, que no parecía estar muerto, pues estaba apañada.

Salió de su escondite lentamente, para intentar pasar por su lado hacía la escalera y así lograr escapar. Caminaba dando pasos muy pequeños, para hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuánto más se acercaba a él más se le aceleraba el corazón. Sin embargo parecía que no había peligro cuando se acercó a él, porque no reaccionaba. Golpeó entonces una cañería vieja, que hizo un sonido sordo, acompañado del eco. Fallen Satanmon abrió los ojos entonces, teniendo justo delante a Kari.

- Tú…. ¡eres mía!

No esperó a nada, directamente adelantó la boca para intentar cazar a Kari, que asustada corrió de nuevo hacía su escondite. Fallen Satanmon ya casi la tenía cuando algo cayó del cielo sobre su boca, mordiéndose la lengua con sus afilados colmillos, que la atravesaron de lado a lado con sus más de cincuenta dientes, provocándole un dolor aún mayor que el mordisco en la cola.

Victory Greymon se puso en pie, con la cabeza dolorida por el golpe. Ya le valía a su hermano, no hacía falta que le pegase esa patada, y mucho menos con tanta fuerza. Al mirar a su alrededor vio a Kari y al otro lado a su enemigo tirando en el suelo y pataleando, quejándose de algo que no podía entender.

- ¡Hermano! – Kari se alegró de verlo.

- Menos mal que te encuentro, tenemos que irnos. Sube – se agachó para ayudarla a subir a su espalda – Y agárrate bien fuerte, que nos vamos.

Saltó hacía una de las ventanas, no costándole atravesarla sin problemas. Ahora era el turno de Lucifermon que esperaba una señal, así que lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego al aire, que explotó no muy lejos de él. Entendiendo que ya habían escapado, lanzó su ataque.

- ¡Hanketsu!

El símbolo comenzó a dar vueltas a toda velocidad y los rayos comenzaron a caer sobre el edificio, destruyéndolo rápidamente, hasta finalmente derrumbarlo. Fallen Satanmon cayó junto con las toneladas de escombros que se le vinieron encima, además de las explosiones de los rayos de energía que lograron alcanzarlo de lleno. Victory Greymon se dirigió de nuevo hacía la plataforma, al terminar Lucifermon lo siguió. Dejaron a Kari, pensando que ya podían respirar tranquilos, una relajación que duró poco cuando oyeron un espeluznante alarido al mismo tiempo que cientos de escombros salieron volando por los aires.

Fallen Satanmon voló a toda velocidad hasta situarse sobre sus cabezas en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos ardían, sus garras desgarraban el aire deseando arrancar carne de algún cuerpo y su boca rugía de furia.

- Parece un poco molesto…

- Kari, detrás de nosotros, ¡rápido! – La niña obedeció y se situó tras los digimon.

- Malditos…. Malditos… ¡os mataré a todos! – Expandió sus alas y a su alrededor aparecieron cinco esferas negras que se juntaron en su pecho, creando una sola la cual disparó con un rugido - ¡Yami nikkou!

Los dos digimon no perdieron el tiempo y lanzaron sus ataques para contrarrestarlo, quedando los ataques suspendidos justo en la mitad entre ambos bandos. Pero la fuerza con la que empujaba su enemigo era muy superior a la que ellos podían generar, encima de que estaban en una superficie que comenzaba a notar los efectos de la presión generada por ambos ataques y comenzaba a doblarse más, lo que no les permitía tener un buen equilibrio.

- ¡Os mataré! ¡Luego devoraré lo que quedé de la luz! ¡Finalmente acabaré con toda vida en este planeta!

Su rugido empujó más su bola negra sobre sus ataques. Si las cosas seguían así no podrían aguantar más que unos pocos segundos, y daba igual si uno se quedaba para darle tiempo al otro a llevarse a Kari de allí, porque Fallen Satanmon lo encontraría rápidamente para acabar con él. Sus opciones eran completamente nulas y lo más que podían hacer era aguantar todo lo que pudieran, con la esperanza de obrar un milagro que pudiera derrotar finalmente a su enemigo.

- ¡No te lo vamos a permitir!

- ¡Tendrás que matarnos para lograr eso!

- ¡Qué así sea, pues! – Aceptó y lanzó un nuevo rugido que esta vez empujó aún más la bola negra. Sonrió, porque le bastaría uno más que la bola los alcanzase y acabar con ellos, así que se dispuso a ello.

- ¡Shadow Wing!

Un ataque le golpeó en la espalda, impidiéndole lanzar el último rugido y perdiendo la concentración sobre la esfera negra. No muy lejos de él, un enorme hombre pájaro pasó volando, cargando con dos niñas en su espalda.

- ¡Acabad con él ahora! – Los alentó Sora, cosa que los dos digimon no dudaron en hacer.

- ¡Hanketsu!

- ¡Gaia Strike!

Los dos ataque se combinaron en una potente ráfaga de energía que evaporizó la bola negra, y acertó de lleno a Fallen Satanmon. El digimon vio con sus propios ojos como su cuerpo se iba desvirtualizando en pequeños datos lentamente, algo que jamás le había pasado en toda su vida. Esos dos, esos dos niños, le habían derrotado no solo a él sino a toda su ambición y el trabajo de toda su vida.

- ¡Malditos! ¡Os maldigo! ¡Yo os maldigo! ¡Alguien vendrá en mi lugar a buscar a la luz! ¡La oscuridad gobernará el mundo! ¡Ya lo veréiiiiiiiiiiis…! – Gritó con sus últimas fuerzas antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera por completo.

Agotados por la fuerza que tuvieron que usar para acabar con él, ninguno de los dos se lo podía realmente creer; habían acabado con Satanmon, uno de los tres Emperadores de la oscuridad. Volvieron a sus formas humanas, no pudiendo aguantar de pie por la fatiga, cayeron a tierra, felices de lo que habían logrado juntos.

- Arf… arf… lo hicimos… Kenji…

- S-Si… lo conseguimos…

Sora bajó del lomo de Garudamon para ver a los chicos, que ya estaban siendo comprobados por Kari, quien más que preocupada por sus heridas, se alegraba de que hubieran aganado y se lanzó sobre ellos para abrazarlos a ambos.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Agradeció de todo corazón que se hubieran jugado la vida por protegerla de ese modo.

Por un momento les dieron igual las heridas y le correspondieron juntos el abrazo, pero no eran capaces de ponerse en pie. Sora también sentía ganas de abrazar a Kenji con fuerza, porque cuando estaba viendo como la esfera negra de ese dragón se acercaba hacía ellos, por un momento de verdad pensaba que habían perdido la batalla.

- ¿Cómo estáis? – Preguntó preocupada.

- No es tanto como parece, nosotros…

Una pequeña explosión los alertó. No podía ser, habían derrotado a Satanmon, ¿o es qué aún quedaba alguno de sus hombres por ahí abajo? Se tranquilizaron cuando vieron aparecer al resto de los niños elegidos montados sobre sus digimon.

- ¡Chicos, ¿estáis bien?

- ¡A buenas horas, Matt! ¡Ya hemos acabado con él! – Le avisó Tai, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria, lo que alegró a sus compañeros.

Se alegró mucho de ver que estaban todos bien, al final todos habían logrado salir victoriosos de sus batallas, y eso era bueno. Mientras los niños celebraban su victoria, los restos digitales de Satanmon se iban reuniendo en la lámpara de Dark Phantomon que reía divertido, de pensar en la reacción de los niños cuando vieran lo que les esperaba. Que celebrasen su victoria si querían, pero eso no había hecho aún más que comenzar.

Viendo como los restos de su antiguo señor entraban en la lámpara, se sorprendía de que de verdad hubieran podido derrotarle. Pero mejor, eso le facilitaba el trabajo y hacía que todo fuera tal y como lo había planeado. Era el momento de ponerse manos a la obra para traer a la vida a la Emperatriz y cubrir este mundo de oscuridad. Lanzó su guadaña, que como un boomerang, fue hacía los niños.

Ninguno de ellos pudo reaccionar a tiempo, porque nadie se lo esperaba. El arma atravesó a el estómago de Kari, ante la mirada estupefacta de sus hermanos y compañeros.

- ¡Kari! – Gritaron los dos a la vez que, a pesar de su cansancio, lograron ponerse en pie para ir a su lado.

La niña parecía que no sabía que pesaba, porque no notaba dolor, ni tampoco el contacto con la guadaña. Solo sentía como algo frío en su cuerpo y como algo caliente brotaba de su interior.

- T-T-Tai… K-K-Kenji… - su mano quiso agarrar la de ellos, pero antes de que se tocarán el digimon fantasma tiró de la cadena y la guadaña, con Kari incluida, regresó a su lado.

- ¡Dark Phantomon! – Gruño Kenji que ya se había olvidado de él.

- Ji, ji, ji, ji… gracias por haberos librado de Satanmon y sus guerreros, me habéis ahorrado mucho trabajo.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Suelta a Kari ahora mismo! ¡Agumon! – Su compañero digimon se preparó para digievolucionar y así poder ir a por la niña, pero Satanmon entonces levantó a la pequeña en el aire, clavando más su guadaña en su pequeño cuerpo, lo que se lo impidió hacer.

- ¡Déjala ir ahora mismo!

- Solo habéis retrasado lo inevitable… ¿de verdad creíais que la Emperatriz no iba a resucitar? Ingenúos… - alzó la lámpara, abriéndola.

- ¡E-Esa lámpara es…! – Kenji no se lo podía creer, ¿qué hacía Dark Phantomon con esa lámpara. Si era la que pensaba, todos corrían un grave peligro.

- ¡Renace, Emperatriz! ¡Vuelve a la vida y destruye este mundo para que la oscuridad pueda reinar!

El contenido oscuro del candelabro se liberó en forma de una nube negra que comenzó a cubrir poco a poco el cuerpo de Kari. Con lágrimas en los ojos, vio a sus hermanos por última vez, antes de que la nube negra la cubriera por completo, formando entonces una especie de esfera que, con gran potencia y velocidad, fue creciendo, absorbiendo todo a su paso.

- ¡Es el comienzo de una nueva era! ¡El renacer de nuestra querida Emperatriz!


	55. Malos recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 52**

**MALOS RECUERDOS**

Tai le pegó una fuerte patada a la silla. Estaba furioso a la vez que se sentía culpable de lo sucedido. Al igual que su hermano mayor, deseaba ir a buscar a Kari. Pero sus compañeros y familia no les dejaban.

- ¡¿Pero por qué no podemos ir? ¡Esa cosa va avanzando lentamente, y como no hagamos algo se comerá la ciudad!

- No podemos hacer nada si no sabemos que es, Tai. Déjanos al menos analizarla.

- ¡Pero, Izzy…!

- Tai, sé como te sientes, pero hazle caso. No os podéis meter allí dentro sin saber lo que os vais a encontrar. Ni siquiera sabéis si podríais sobrevivir – Le intentó calmar Matt.

Gruñendo, dejó la habitación para tomar un poco el aire fresco. Al contrario que él, Kenji mostraba intenciones de ir pero no había puesto tantas pegas al esperar. Sora se había dado cuenta de ello, y como lo conocía le parecía raro, sobre todo como se solía poner al tratarse de Kari. Estaba segura que algo más le preocupaba, si no, se habría lanzado de cabeza a ir a salvarla.

Sin decir nada, abandonó también la habitación. Se metió en la casa de los vecinos, la cual había usado antes para descansar. Directamente entró al baño y se lavó la cara. Al mirarse al espejo, sus ojos repasaron todo lo ocurrido cuando Kari recibió la energía oscura: lograron salvarse porque Garudamon los llevó, sino, habrían sido absorbidos por esa esfera negra tan extraña. Cuando estaban volviendo a casa de Izzy, fue cuando se fijo en que estaba con ellos su padre, aún inconsciente. Tai le puso al día de lo ocurrido, de como Satanmon lo había controlado y herido al final para librarse de él. Ahora todo eso, curiosamente le daba igual.

Las imágenes de lo pasado volvieron al momento en que Dark Phantomon sacó esa lámpara. La había visto antes, claro que si, pero pensaba que estaba destruida, o al menos eso le habían dicho. ¿Cómo se había hecho con ella? Es más, ¿tenía en realidad tanto poder? Lo que estaba pasando no podía ser solo obra de la lámpara, ese digimon tuvo que hacer algo, pero no sabía el que. ¿Tendría que ver con la desaparición del cuerpo de Apollo? Sora le explicó que de pronto ambas se quedaron dormidas y que, al despertar, el cuerpo había desaparecido. No sabía que relación podría tener ambas cosas, pero por alguna razón lo enlazaba así.

- ¿Kenji?

La dulce voz de Sora lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Podía verla desde el espejo, así que no se molestó en girarse para hablar con ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No mucho… - volvió a lavarse la cara, para espabilarse.

Había descansado unos minutos, algo que no había servido de mucho. El poder regenerativo de Diablomon había vuelto, sin embargo, el controlar el cuerpo de Lucifermon le había supuesto una terrible desgaste mental, e incluso físico. No sabía ni como no se desmayaba ahora mismo. Bueno, si lo sabía, porque quería ir a por Kari cuanto antes. Estaba con Tai, no podían perder el tiempo. Aún así, se arriesgaría si fuera a ir él solo, pero Tai iría también, por lo que no podían arriesgarse por nada.

- Lamento lo que ha pasado… con lo que os ha costado derrotar a Satanmon y…

- Más lo lamentamos nosotros, creeme…

La niña comprendía lo preocupado que debía estar su novio, sin embargo, le hablaba de una forma muy fría, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y le hacía sentirse incómoda. Incluso le había parecido, que había cierto reproche en lo que había dicho, como si le dijera que ella no podría comprender como se sentía.

- Supongo que querrás estar solo… mejor vuelvo con los demás…

- ¿Eh? Ah, no, no… perdona. Siento haberte hablando de esa forma… es que… af… tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- ¿Tiene que ver con la lámpara que ha usado Dark Phantomon?

El chico miró a la niña pasmado.

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

- En ese momento… parecía que supieras lo que era…

Guardó silencio. El solo pensar en esa lámpara le producía escalofríos, ante lo que se tiró agua fría a la cara. No quería ni pensar en ella, pero igual, era mejor hablarlo con alguien, de esa forma seguro que se tranquilizaba un poco.

- Esa lámpara… la vi una vez… durante mi estancia en la parte oscura del mundo digital.

- ¿Si?

- Se la conoce como la Lámpara de las pesadillas, un objeto creado por los digimon del mundo de la luz. Decían que en ella podían encerrar la oscuridad de los digimon.

- Entonces, es algo bueno, ¿no?

- Lo sería… si eso fuera cierto… esta lámpara lo que hace es acumular la energía oscura de un digimon, si… cuando este ha muerto. Es como… un ser viviente aparte, y la cantidad de energía que puede acumular no es limitada, precisamente. Además, al absorber la energía, también recoge todos los pensamientos de esos digimon: sus deseos, su dolor, su ira, su furia…

- No entiendo… entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver esa lámpara con el renacer de la Emperatriz?

- Esa lámpara no solo transmite la oscuridad a una persona, sino que destruye la luz a través de lo que la persona más teme.

- ¿Destruye… la luz…?

- Ah… - asintió – Lo que Satanmon pretendía era sellar a la luz que hay en Kari, esto hace lo contrario, la va destruyendo lentamente… al mismo tiempo que destruye la mente de la persona al ponerla frente a sus miedos, sus peores pesadillas… lo que lo hará más manejable.

- E-Es horrible… y Kari-chan está… - Sintió un frío escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

- Ahora mismo, estará preparándose para hacerla ver sus peores pesadillas.

Dentro de la enorme esfera oscura que cubría el exterior, en alguna parte, una pequeña esfera blanca resistía a la oscuridad, sin dejarse vencer. Kari, quien había visto como la herida ocasionado por la guadaña del digimon fantasma se había cerrado como si nada al poco de despertarse, usaba la energía de la luz para repeler la oscuridad. En esa oscuridad que cubría su luz estaba Dark Phantomon, al que no podía ver, pero sabía que estaba allí.

- ¿Por qué te resistes a sucumbir a la oscuridad? Es tu destino, Emperatriz.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡No voy a ser ninguna Emperatriz ni haré daño a nadie!

- Eso es lo que tú te crees… pero acabarás cayendo… es tu destino…

- Resistiré hasta que mis hermanos vengan a rescatarne.

- Ji, ji, ji, ji… ¿de verdad piensas que alguien vendrá a salvarte? Pronto la oscuridad cubrirá toda esta ciudad… los niños elegidos habéis perdido la batalla, niña.

- Ellos vendrán, como con Satanmon. Y hasta que lo hagan los esperaré.

- En ese caso, te daré un buen entretenimiento…

Cientos de imágenes aparecieron a su alrededor, lo que la asustó, porque pensó que le iba a lanzar algún tipo de ataque. Al mirar a algunas imágenes, de pasada, reconoció algunas, pues salía ella siendo más pequeña, en algunas sola, en otras con sus padres, en algunas otras con sus hermanos. Y en todas estaba llorando.

- Pero… ¿qué…?

- ¿Las recuerdas no? No… claro que no… estos son los recuerdos que yacen en tu subconsciente.

- ¿Recuerdos? Nada de eso ha pasado.

- ¿Ah, no…? – Una de las imágenes se hizo más grande.

Kari se vio asi misma cuando era un bebé, gateando por el salón de casa de sus abuelos en el pueblo. Parecía que estaba sola con Kenji. Peligrosamente, el bebé se acercaba gateando al borde de madera que daba al jardín. Su hermano la miraba, pero no hacía nada para ir a pararla. Palideció al ver como el bebé se caía y se golpeaba la cabeza, haciéndose una buena herida.

La niña se tocó esa misma zona, donde tenía una pequeña cicatriz. Toda la vida la había tenido ahí, pero nunca se había preguntado de donde había salido. Lo que más la asustó es la cara de felicidad que se dibujó en el rostro de su hermano cuando casi se rompe la cabeza. ¿De verdad había pasado eso?

- No lo recuerdas… ¿eh? Sin embargo, tienes una herida en la cabeza que te lo prueba que pasó alguna vez… todas estas imágenes corresponden a algo de tu pasado que, por interés o inconscientemente, borraste de tu mente… como esa llorando porque tu otro hermano no te hacía caso cuando tenías hambre… o esa de tus encerrándote en una habitación castigada por algo que no fue culpa tuya sino del gato… y otras más serias…

- ¡Todo esto es mentira! ¡Nunca pasó!

- Míralo así si quieres… pero estás son las imágenes del pasado que quisiste borrar… que te muestra que ni entre tus propios seres te quisieron…

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mi familia me quiere!

- ¿De verdad…? ¿Por qué tu hermano mayor dejó que casi te rompieras la cabeza, entonces? Oh, ¿qué me dices de esto?

Apareció otra imagen grande. El momento no era tan poco reciente. Fue de cuando Tai volvió a casa y poco tiempo después regresó al mundo digital, cuando apareció Ogremon en la ciudad. Kari se acercaba a él para implorarle que se quedará con ella, pero su hermano decidió volver al mundo digital. Le sentó mal, si, pero lo comprendía, aunque se puso triste que no decidiera quedarse con ella.

- Si quieres más…

De nuevo otra imagen, esta vez de Kenji con Sora. Kari veía como su hermano mayor hacía más caso a Sora que ella, dejándola de lado. Tampoco hacía mucho de eso y recordaba que estaba un poco celosa, porque su hermanito apenas estaba con ella ya. También lo había excusado, ya que se había echado una novia, eso no quitaba que sintiera algo de rencor hacía Sora por haberle robado a su hermano. Las imágenes fueron pasando cada vez más de prisa. Kari parecía que estaba en estado de shock. No se daba cuenta de como la luz iba cediendo a la oscuridad, siendo su barrera luminosa cada vez más pequeña.

Dark Phantomon por su parte estaba satisfecho, porque en unas pocas horas la luz habría sido consumida por la oscuridad. Donde Satanmon había fallado él acabaría triunfando. Iba a dar comienzo a una nueva era de oscuridad, en la que iba a ser el máximo gobernante. Y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

En las escaleras de incendios fue donde Kenji encontró a su hermano. Estaba sentado con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas. ¿Estaría llorando? Se acercó lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido. Con el mismo silencio, se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- ¿Tú qué crees…? ¡Estoy harto de esperar, quiero ir a rescatar a Kari ya!

- Me siento igual… pero no podemos ir sin saber que nos espera dentro.

- ¡Lo sé, pero aún así…! ¡Maldición, la teníamos delante y no pudimos hacer nada, joder!

- No vale la pena echarnos la culpa de eso. Lo que tenemos que hacer es rescatarla.

- ¡Ya, ya lo sé, per-! – Había levantado la cabeza para mirar a su hermano, pero al mirar al frente vio algo que lo dejó mudo.

- ¿Mm? Ey, Tai, ¿qué te pa-? – Miró hacía donde su hermano, y como él, se quedó sin habla.

En el piso superior, apoyada sobre la barandilla, había una niña de piel blanca, cabello corto castaño y con unos ojos rojos como el rubí, mirándolos sonriente. Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- ¡¿Kari? – Exclamaron ambos.

La niña rio y comenzó a subir hacía arriba. Sin perder tiempo la siguieron, rogándole que esperase, pero o no los oía o no quería detenerse. La siguieron por las siguientes ocho plantas, hasta llegar a la azotea, donde por un momento la perdieron de vista. No tardaron en dar con ella, porque estaba cerca de la zona de cuerdas para tender la ropa.

Los dos hermanos no entendían nada. Habían visto como Dark Phantomon la atravesaba con la guadaña y luego liberaba esa oscuridad en ella, y ahora, la tenían frente a sus ojos. Se restregaron los ojos para ver si era un sueño, incluso uno pellizco al otro, y nada. No estaban soñando y se encontraban bien despiertos. Eso si, notaron que había algo raro en ella… todo parecía idéntico salvo una cosa: que su cuerpo brillaba.

- Kari, de modo que estás bien… menos mal…

- Ya pensábamos que te había pasado algo…

La niña rio, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a ninguno de los dos. ¿Encontraba divertido que se preocuparán por ella?

"Siento daros un disgusto… pero yo no soy Kamiya Kari…"

Había hablado sin mover los labios, lo que los asustó por un momento a ambos. ¿Es qué era una especie de fantasma o qué? ¿Igual la treta de algún digimon? Por si acaso, se pusieron en guardia.

- ¡¿Quién eres entonces?

- ¡¿Un digimon enemigo?

Kenji corrió para atraparla, y así averiguar quien era en realidad. Sintió un gran dolor de cabeza cuando Diablomon le gritó.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!", resonó el grito.

- ¡Ay, ¿por qué me detienes? ¡Y no me grites, Diablomon!

"Kenji, esa es… siento un gran poder emanar de esa niña… no es tu hermana, pero me resulta tan familiar… tu también deberías sentirlo… ¿no te recuerda a algo?"

La miró un momento. Si que al verla notaba algo en su interior le resultaba nostálgico, pero no lograba situar el que. Intentó hacer memoria, ¿se había encontrado con alguien que se pareciera a su hermana en el pasado? No, estaba seguro de que no. Entonces, ¿quién podía ser? Al mirar la luz blanca que la cubría le vino una pequeña idea, que la dijo por decir.

- No es posible… ¿t-tú eres… la "luz"?

- ¡¿Eh? – Tai no se lo creía - ¡¿Lo dices de verdad?

"Acertaste, tal y como esperaba del mayor", sonrió feliz de que la reconociera.

- P-Pero si estás dentro de nuestra hermana, ¿qué hace aquí? – El chico no comprendía nada.

"Kari-chan os dio parte de mi poder en la batalla contra Satanmon, ¿lo recordáis? Así que una parte de mi está en vuestro interior, por eso podéis verme"

- Vale, vale… em… eso lo entendemos… pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está nuestra hermana?

"La respuesta supongo que la sabéis… pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Tenéis que ir a por ella lo antes posible. Kari-chan no durará mucho más de media hora"

- ¡¿Qué le está haciendo ese salvaje?

- ¡Explícate!

"Esta destruyendo su mente con las imágenes del pasado que más daño le hicieron… al principio resistía pero ahora… se ha dado cuenta que son tan reales que no es capaz de soportar verlas y se ha rendido. La oscuridad nos está comenzando a rodear"

- ¿Imágenes… del pasado… qué le hacen daño, dices…?

Tai parecía desconcertado, pero Kenji sabía a lo que se refería. Le vino a la mente cuando Apollo les contó a Sora y Mimi sobre como había dejado que Kari casi muriera siendo un bebé. Si estaba usando todo eso…

"A pesar de lo que está viendo hay algo que la mantiene con un poco de resistencia: está esperando que vayáis a buscarla. Pero según pasan las imágenes, la esperanza de que vayáis a por ella se van apagando"

- ¡Entonces no tenemos ni un minuto que perder! ¡Kenji, tenemos que ir!

- Espera un momento Tai, no te precipites.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero debemos…!

- Luz… tú estás con Kari ahí dentro… dinos… ¿cómo la encontraremos?

"Usaré algo del poder que me queda para guiaros… pero por favor, salvad a Kari-chan. No lo hagáis por mi, sino por ella"

- ¿Por ella? ¡Es nuestra hermana, claro que la salvaremos!

- ¿Por qué dices eso si se puede saber?

"Por una parte piensa que solo la protegéis porque estoy en su interior… y no me gusta que piense eso… Al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti con Diablomon, yo no soy capaz de comunicarme con Kari-chan."

- ¿De verdad piensa eso? Será tonta…

- Kenji, no podemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que ir ya.

- Tienes razón, a la porra esperar. Vamos a ir a por ella.

"Kari-chan tiene mucha suerte de teneros como hermanos – sonrió – daros prisa, no os queda mucho tiempo", y se desvaneció.

Antes de que ninguno se pudiera mover, Agumon, acompañado de Sora y Biyomon aparecieron por la puerta de las escaleras. Los habían estado buscando por todas partes.

- Menos mal que os encontramos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – Quiso saber Sora.

- Decidirnos. Nos vamos ya – respondió sincero su pareja.

- ¡¿Qué? Chicos, deberíais…

- No nos pasará nada Sora. Cuánto más esperemos más peligro corre Kari, y nos está esperando.

- Tai…

- Sora, te pido por favor que no digas nada de nuestra partida. Di que nos has visto aquí arriba esperando pacientes a que Izzy nos diera una respuesta.

- Sabes que se me da muy mal mentir…

- Pero también sé que puedo confiar en ti – le dio un beso, y Sora le correspondió con un abrazo.

Biyomon miraba feliz a la pareja, mientras que Agumon no entendía bien lo que hacían. Tai por su parte, algo receloso de ver todavía a la chica que le gustaba hacer esas cosas con su hermano, los apresuró.

- Oye, si quieres me voy yo solo, ¿eh?

Los dos se separaron, recordaron que estaban en una situación de emergencia. Se despidió dándole otro beso en la mejilla y fue con su hermano, a la cornisa más cercana a la esfera oscura.

- Vamos.

- A salvar a Kari

Tai se unió a Agumon como había hecho en la batalla contra Satanmon, dando lugar a Victory Greymon, mientras que Kenji se transformó en Diablomon que digievolucionó a Lucifermon. Ambos digimon alzaron el vuelo en dirección a la esfera oscura, para librar la última batalla.

Sora y compañera los despidieron. Esta colocó su mano en el pecho deseándoles la mayor de las suertes, mientras los perdía de vista. Rezaba porque ambos volvieran sanos y salvos, ya que había muchas cosas que aún tenía que hacer y decirles a ambos.

- Sora-san… ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

- Em… no sé… ¿ensayamos para cuando se lo tengamos que decir a los demás?


	56. Fraternidad

**CAPÍTULO 53**

**FRATERNIDAD**

Al irrumpir en la esfera negra esperaban una oscuridad terrible, pero eso era demasiado. No podían ver nada más que la negrura que los cubría, si apenas lograban distinguirse ellos mismos y eso que estaban uno al lado del otro.

- Esto no me gusta… - lanzó una bola de luz a la lejanía, pero sirvió de poco, no se iluminó nada – Aquí la luz no sirve de nada.

- Déjame probar a mí… - cargó la energía de la espada para intentar usarla como linterna, pero nada, no podía iluminar muy allá de donde estaban ellos – Nada, este sitio es…

- Pura oscuridad… si… no sé como vamos a encontrar a Kari así.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Ahora que estamos aquí no podemos irnos.

Iba a ponerse a pensar en algo cuando distinguió un pequeño destello lejano. Por un momento pensó que lo había soñado, pero el destello se repitió una, y otra vez, de forma continuada.

- ¿Qué será eso?

- ¿La señal que nos dijo la "luz"?

- Vamos a echar un vistazo, total, aquí no hacemos nada.

Los dos comenzaron la marcha sin perder un segundo. Podía ser una trampa, lo sabían, pero no tenían un plan mejor. Tampoco les sobraba el tiempo, así que lo mejor era darse prisa.

Sora volvió a la habitación de Izzy. Había estado ensayando el discursito que les iba a dar a sus compañeros para cubrir a Tai y Kenji. No se le daba bien mentir, pero seguro que acababa colando.

- Kenji y Tai están nerviosos, pero han dicho que esperaran si te das prisa, Izzy.

Los niños se la quedaron mirando fijamente, lo que la puso nerviosa. ¿Es qué pasaba algo? ¿Había algo raro en lo que había dicho?

- ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

- Sora, les acabamos de ver irse – le comentó Matt que estaba en una esquina cruzado de brazos – También les hemos visto entrar en la esfera oscura.

- ¿Eeeeeeh?

- La ventana de mi habitación da justo al lugar directo por la que llegar a la esfera oscura. Victory Greymon y Lucifermon han pasado por delante.

No se lo podía creer. Kenji le pide que mienta por ellos y los muy idiotas se van justo por el lado donde todos lo podían ver. Un momento, ¿y si se lo había dicho para tomarle el tiempo? Siendo de él se lo esperaba pero… no, ese no era el problema. El problema era que ahora todos sabían que habían ido allí.

- Yo… l-lo siento… no he podido detenerlos.

- No te disculpes, si ya sabíamos que iban a ir – la disculpó Ginnae, que conocía de sobra la forma de actuar del mayor de los Kamiya – Era inevitable. Además, por lo que hemos averiguado, solo ellos iban a poder entrar, de todas formas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Si?

- Al parecer, como esa esfera oscura ha sido creada inconscientemente por Kari-chan, solo podría entrar quien ella quisiera, y vamos, solo se nos ocurren ellos dos y si no han salido despedidos, eso quiere decir que la teoría es correcta.

- Pero Izzy, dime que no les pasará nada allá dentro.

- No te lo puedo asegurar. Lo que te he dicho es lo que sabemos de la capa externa, no sabemos que ahí allá dentro.

- Ya…

- No te preocupes no les pasará nada. Lo conseguirán – la animó Matt.

Sora asintió. Por un momento se olvidó de ellos y miró a Mimi, que estaba en una esquina encogida. Desde que salieron de la torre de Satanmon no había dicho palabra alguna. Despertarse y ver que no estaba el cuerpo de Apollo la había dejado en estado de shock.

- Mimi-chan… ¿estás bien?

La niña no respondió. Sora se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello con cariño. No quería ni recordar como estaba ella cuando Kenji fingió su muerte. Por eso mismo debía estar pasando Mimi ahora, porque fue lo mismo: no había cuerpo sobre el que llorar y lo había visto caer frente a sus ojos. Esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por esa horrible experiencia. No solo por su amado, sino también por su mejor amigo. Y aún tenía que pedirle perdón por haber jugado con sus sentimientos durante la ausencia de su hermano.

- Volved… por favor…

Se estaba impacientando. Por más que corrían el destello no parecía estar más cerca. Al final si que iba a ser una treta del enemigo para confundirlos, porque sino no lo entendían. Tai era el que estaba poniéndose más nervioso con todo eso. Entre que le costaba ver a la forma digievolucionada de su hermano y no sentía nada a su alrededor, estaba que trinaba. Notó entonces como algo le golpeaba la cabeza. Había sido algo metálico, pero tan leve que pareció la picadura de un mosquito. Se detuvo, lo que alertó a su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé… igual me lo he imaginado, pero he notado como si algo me golpease.

- ¿No habrá sido la espada con el trote?

- Mmmm… tal ve- - esta vez el golpe fue mayor, tanto que lo hirió en ambas piernas.

En la oscuridad se escuchó un siseó, como si algo cortase el viento al moverse. Lucifermon se puso en guardia. No había visto ni sentido que se acercase nada, entonces, ¿qué había sido eso?

- ¡¿Estás bien, Victory Greymon?

- S-Si, no te preocupes… solo han sido un par de cort… ¡cuidado!

De nuevo el siseó y ambos sufrieron decenas de heridas en sus cuerpos, cayendo a tierra de rodillas. No lo entendían, que no vieran al enemigo era natural por culpa de esa oscuridad, ¿pero tampoco oír ni sentir nada? ¿Acaso esa oscuridad también nublaba sus sentidos? Cuando podían oír lo que fuera que los estaba atacando ya lo tenían demasiado cerca y era tarde para poder esquivarlo.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- Ji, ji, ji, ji… - se oyó una risa que resonó por todos lados. Ambos la reconocieron.

- ¿Dark Phantomon?

- Claro… nos estará atacando con su guadaña…

- Muy agudo, Lucifermon… jamás imaginé que de verdad os atreveríais a entrar.

- ¡¿Dónde estás cobarde?

- Ji, ji, ji… ¿por qué no me buscáis? Estoy más cerca de lo que os imagináis.

- ¡Maldito! – Provocado, Victory Greymon se preparó para lanzar su ataque, pero su hermano lo detuvo - ¡Lucifermon, suéltame!

- ¡Idiota! ¡Si lanzas un ataque aquí puedes dañar a Kari, no sabemos que tan cerca o lejos puede estar!

- ¡Pero….!

- Lo mejor es que pasemos de él y sigamos corriendo hacía el destello, seguro que nuestra hermana está allí.

- ¡Nos seguirá atacando!

- Entonces resistamos, hasta que la alcancemos. Luego le ajustaremos cuentas. Lo primero es lo primero.

- Está bien… - aceptó, guardando su arma.

Empezaron a correr a toda velocidad. Dark Phantomon ocultó en las sombras, no dejó de atacarlos con su guadaña en ningún momento, provocándoles varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no detuvo a los dos digimon que tenían claro su objetivo: alcanzar el destello. Algo que parecía que nunca iba a pasar, hasta que de pronto lograron alcanzar un pequeño destello que de golpe se hizo más grande.

Momentaneamente quedaron cegados. Al recuperar la visión, distinguieron una figura humana sentada, con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas. Ese peinado de cabello liso y castaño era irreconocible. Se alegraron de verla. Mientras corrieron hacía ella escucharon de nuevo el siseó y, al girarse, vieron salir de la oscuridad la guadaña de Dark Phantomon, esta vez no tuvieron problemas de esquivarla y lanzar ataques a su alrededor, para intentar alcanzar al digimon. Pareció que ninguno de los dos tuvo éxito.

Podían intentar ataques que cubrieran un gran área de alcance, algo que igual acabaría sido inútil y un derroche de fuerzas. Pro no decir que el área de luz se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, de forma lenta, pero tampoco demasiado. Se acercaron raudos a la niña para llevársela.

- ¡Kari!

- ¡Ya estamos aquí, podemos irnos a casa!

Sin embargo, la niña no reaccionaba. Los dos digimon se miraron, sin entender que pasaba.

- ¿Kari?

- Oye, que estamos aquí… Kari… - cuando Victory Greymon intentó tocarla, esta se apartó bruscamente, retrocediendo y volviendo a ponerse en la misma posición. Ambos quedaron perplejos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

- Ji, ji, ji, ji… que pena, no va a querer irse con vosotros.

- ¡¿Y eso por qué?

- ¿Por qué no miráis a vuestro alrededor?

Los dos digimon hicieron lo que dijo, y se quedaron de piedra. No se habían dado cuenta al irrumpir en la zona luminosa, más que nada porque solo les preocupaba dar con su hermana. Cientos de imágenes flotaban a su alrededor, algunas más grandes que otras, pero todas muy visibles. Y bastante reconocibles para ellos, porque en muchas de ellas salían con su hermana o con sus padres.

- ¿E-Esto es…?

Lucifermon guardaba silencio, mientras veía ante él como pasaban imágenes de cuando Kari era un bebé y era constantemente maltratada por este, por el odio que sentía hacía ella. Tai también se vio asi mismo en momentos que había olvidado, como cuando echó la culpa a Kari de algo que había sido en verdad algo que él había hecho mal y la pequeña se llevo la reprimenda. Se pasó toda esa tarde llorando.

- ¿Lo habéis entendido ya? Vuestra hermana ha visto lo mucho que la "queréis". No se querrá jamás ir con vosotros, lo que es más, deseará la muerte de toda la raza humana y los digimon.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Da la cara!

Dark Phantomon apareció levemente en la luz, con su típica risilla. Los dos digimon tuvieron que contener las ganas de lanzarse a por él y eliminarlo, porque sino, dejaban sola a Kari y no sabía si la iba a usar de escudo o cualquier otra cosa.

- Viendo todo esto, no habéis sido muy buenos hermanos que digamos…

- ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! – Los filos de las espadas de la Dramon Breaker se separaron del mango y comenzaron a volar hacía el digimon, para atravesarlo - ¡Dramon Breaker Haunter!

Dark Phantomon regresó a la oscuridad, seguido por las hojas de la espada. Se oyó un choque metalico seguido de un siseo. Por la espalda, la guadaña del digimon fantasma atacó a Victory Greymon, dándole de pleno, derribándolo.

Lucifermon siguió el sonido de la guadaña y atacó para que su ataque los iguiese, así alcanzaría a ese malnacido.

- ¡Requiem Kami Nocturne!

Varias flechas de luz y oscuridad se adentraron en las sombras, siguiendo a la guadaña. Se oyeron explosiones, pero no estaba seguro de haber alcanzado al digimon. De nuevo escuchó el siseo de la guañada, que la vio venir de frente. No tuvo ningún problema para esquivarla, lo que no se esperaba era que el digimon fuera a lanzar un ataque seguido después, que ese si que le dio de pleno. En el trayecto de vuelta, la guadaña también lo alcanzó, dañándole severamente el ala derecha.

- M-Maldita sea…

- A-Así no acabaremos con él si no podemos verle… no…

Una nueva ráfaga de ataque que combino la guadaña con ondas de choque los alcanzó a ambos y eso se fue repitiendo una y otra vez, hasta que llegó un momento en casi estuvieron a punto de volver a su forma humana.

No podían seguir así. Si recibían un solo golpe más regresarían a su forma huamana, y el tiempo se les estaba acabando porque la zona de luz cada vez es era más pequeña. Cuando la "luz" los avisó de que no tenían mucho tiempo no bromeaba, pero Kari había caído en una depresión por culpa de esas imágenes, ¿qué podían hacer ellos para liberarla?

- ¿Habéis entendido de una vez que es inútil resistirse a lo inevitable?

Se negaban a confesarlo, pero tenía razón. ¿Qué podían hacer? Si al menos pudieran librarse de él, algo de tiempo podrían dedicarlo a pensar en una solución y no es algo que ese maldito les dejara hacer. Desde el interior del cuerpo de Victory Greymon, Tai, miraba como pasaban las imágenes, cada vez más rápido, reconociendo algunos de los momentos en los que Kari había sentido triste, porque había sido participe de ellos. Mirándolas pasar una y otra vez se quedó pensativo, hasta que se le iluminó la bombilla. Tenía una idea, aunque no sabía si iba a funcionar o no.

- Oye… Kari está así por culpa de esos momentos tristes… ¿no?

- Si… ¿no es obvio?

- Entonces… creo que tenemos una oportunidad de salvarla.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si… escucha… ahora mismo la oscuridad está entrando por su cuerpo a causa de todo esto, ¿no? Si le diéramos más luz, ¿qué pasaría?

- Que la luz crecería claro. Ahora, ¿cómo quieres darle luz si aquí no hay nada para conseguirlo?

- Podemos usar la de nuestros cuerpos, y la que ella misma nos entregó.

Kenji lo pensó bien, visto así era algo que podía funcionar. Aunque había claro un inconveniente, siempre lo había.

- Recibiría también nuestra oscuridad, Tai, estaríamos en las mismas. Y otra cosa, en el momento que absorba una como la otra…

- Moriremos lo sé… pero, ¿no estás dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio?

- Lo que me sorprende es que me lo preguntes… sin embargo, aunque le demos ambas cosas, seguiríamos en las mismas, no, espera… mi emblema… ¡aún lo lleva! Absorbería la oscuridad.

- En ese caso podemos hacerlo…

- Sigue estando un problema Tai, aunque le demos todo eso… estás imágenes… la volverán a hacer caer en las sombras.

- Pues démosle algo que le haga olvidar esto… todos los buenos recuerdos que poseemos, le entregaremos eso también.

- Muy bien…

Dark Phantomon no podía oírles lo que cuchicheaban, pero estaba seguro que era algún tipo de plan. Iba a lanzar contra ellos el golpe de gracia, hasta que vio como Victory Greymon volvía a su forma humana.

- Veo que os habéis rendido…

- Ni lo sueñes, fantasmón – Tai se dirigió hacía su hermana, vigilando de cerca por el digimon fantasma que no entendía que pretendía.

Mientras caminaba, en su interior, del que todavía no se había separado, le pedía disculpas a Agumon. Iba a morir con él, y al digimon parecía no importarle: "iré donde tú vayas, Tai" le decía. Se arrodillo frente a ella y levantó su cabeza, para que lo mirara. Tenía la mirada perdida, cosa que no le sorprendía.

- Kari… perdona por todas esas cosas horribles que te he hecho… algunas han sido peores que otras… estás pasando esto en parte por mi culpa así que, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Nunca olvides que te quiero, ¿vale? Porque entonces me enfadaré.

Unió sus labios con los de ella e inmediatamente varias de las imágenes se sustituían con rapidez por otras, donde se mostraba a Kari más feliz: cuando Tai confesó que había sido él quien había mojado la cama, le regaló con el dinero de sus ahorros una muñeca que sus padres se negaron a comprarle, la enseñó a montar en bici, le leía cuentos para que se durmiera… y al mismo tiempo, el espacio de la luz iba creciendo, así como se iluminó en el pecho de la niña el emblema de la oscuridad, que iba acumulando la del cuerpo de Tai.

- ¡No dejaré que hagas eso maldito!

Dark Phantomon lanzó su guadaña, que fue rápidamente interceptada por Lucifermon, quien logró atrapar al digimon entre las sombras. Cuando el área de luz creció, pudo verlo claramente entre sus brazos.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Ahora te tengo… ¡Iaaaaaah! – Lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas por el aire para luego atacarlo. El digimon esquivaba sus flechas blancas y negras, pero al menos así conseguía darle tiempo a su hermano.

Cada segundo que pasaba, la piel de Tai palidecía más, al mismo tiempo que cambiaban más y más de las imágenes que rodeaban a la niña. Finalmente, todo lo que tenía que darle salió de su cuerpo que, vacío, se desplomó.

- T… Ta… Tai… - murmuró, apenas se la oyó, mientras unos pequeños ríos de lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Kenji se distrajo un momento al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano desplomarse, lo que permitió a Dark Phantomon atrapar su cuello con la cadena de la guadaña. Ahora lo tenía a su merced, porque solo necesitaba un pequeño tirón para acabar con él.

- Al final ese idiota se va a sacrificar por nada, porque ha sido solo un pequeño contratiempo.

- ¡A-Agh… maldita sea…!

- Ahora… ¡te mataré! – Dark Phantomon iba a tirar la guadaña, cuando una mano apareció de la sombra más cercana y lo detuvo.

Eso le pareció imposible. No debía haber nadie más allí aparte de ellos dos, ¿quién se había interpuesto? Su respuesta llegó cuando de la oscuridad apareció la figura de un rostro joven que lo agarró entre sus brazos. Además, tiró de la cadena para liberar a Lucifermon.

- ¡Kenji, date prisa! ¡Lo retendré lo que pueda!

- ¡¿A-Apollo?

- Date prisa, y salva a tu hermana.

No se lo podía creer, entonces era cierto que Dark Phantomon había tomado sus datos. Ahora encajaba porque no estaba su cuerpo. Eso venía a significar que no podía desaprovechar lo que su viejo amigo estaba haciendo, porque esa sería la última vez que lo vería, tanto muerto como vivo. Una vez Kari liberará la luz, sus datos desaparecerían.

- Te debo otra…

- Solo cuida a Mimi… ¿vale? – Apretó más al digimon que intentaba liberarse - ¡Date prisa, no podré retenerlo mucho tiempo!

Sin pararse a mirar atrás, Kenji regresó a su forma humana y se acercó a Kari. Se detuvo un momento para mirar a su hermano. De no ser por lo pálido que estaba, solo parecería que estaba dormido. No iba a dejar que él solo se llevará el mérito, también iba a colaborar en despertar a Kari, porque todo lo que quedaba que la perturbaba, era culpa suya. Y, esos malos recuerdos, eran peores que cualquiera que le podía haber causado Tai.

- Kari… escúchame… no tengo derecho a pedir que me perdones por lo que te hice, y han sido cosas horribles. Pero óyeme bien, me arrepiento de todo eso y jamás he dejado que se me olvidará todos esos momentos, porque pesarían sobre mi conciencia mientras viviera… sé que no he sido el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, algo por lo que os pido perdón a ti y a Tai… aún así… déjame que por una vez haga algo propio de un hermano, y con mi vida te permita salvar la tuya y así… expiar de una vez estos pecados que tanto me pesan… te quiero, princesita.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, noooooo!

Kenji la beso suavemente, haciendo el mismo proceso que Tai le fue pasando los recuerdos más felices que guardaba con ella: cuando la volvió a ver tras tantos años, el día en el zoo, en la playa, de niños cuando la sostenía en brazos y eso le causaba una gran paz para sus "ataques", las veces que intentó animarle cuando estaba mal de pequeño, el momento en que la visitó tras su "muerte"… todas las imágenes cambiaron al final, y la luz y oscuridad de su cuerpo brotaron al de su hermana. Pálido como la roca caliza, se desplomó al lado de su hermano, con una sonrisa por haber hecho algo bueno por su hermana.

- K… Kenji… Ta… i… ¡noooooooo!

Su cuerpo se iluminó con una luz blanca más poderosa que nunca que en cuestión de segundos hizo desaparecer toda la oscuridad. Apollo, feliz de haber ayudado, desapareció en la luz, mientras que Dark Phantomon, ciego por ese poder que tanto odiaba, sintió como su cuerpo se dañaba al estar en contacto con la luz blanca.

La esfera negra se desintegró, sustuida por una luz blanca ahora que formó una columna hacía el cielo. Todas las nubes negras, que habían pronosticado el fin del mudo digital y humano, desaparecieron en la nada, y el cielo azul cubrió de nuevo la ciudad de Odaiba, al mismo tiempo que todo lo que había resultado dañado en la batalla se iba reconstruyendo, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. La ciudad volvía a ser como antes.


	57. El final de la batalla

**CAPÍTULO 54**

**EL FINAL DE LA BATALLA**

Alertados por esa enorme columna de luz que de pronto había despejado el cielo, los niños elegidos corrieron al lugar, no sin antes dejar que sus digimon digievolucionaran al nivel máximo, por si tenían que luchar. Al llegar, toda la zona la encontraron como si allí nunca hubiera pasado nada, todos los edificios y las calles estaban reconstruidas. Unicamente estaba Kari, cuyo cuerpo aún brillaba. Los cuerpos de Tai y Kenji yacían a su lado. Ella los acariciaba con ternura mientras sus lágrimas caían en los rostros de sus hermanos.

- K-Kari-chan… ¿e-están…? – Sora se acercó, temblorosa, temiéndose lo peor.

- Lo hicieron para salvarme… sniff… ellos…

- N-No…

Cerca de ellos se abrió una grieta en el suelo, apareciendo Dark Phantomon. Sus ropajes estaban destrozados, su guadaña mellada, y aún así lucía peligroso. Sus feroces ojos se clavaron en los dos niños que yacían ante Kari.

- Malditos… ¡¿cómo os atrevéis a destrozar mis planes? ¡Os degollaré!

Voló preparando la guadaña para decapitarlos, pero Kari se interpuso. Usando el poder de la luz que emanaba de su cuerpo logró noquearlo. No sirvió de mucho, ya que el digimon volvió al ataque.

- ¡Os mataré a todos!

Esta vez su objetivo era la propia Kari. Ya le daba igual todo. Sus planes habían sido destruidos por culpa de esos niños y no pensaba dejarlos marchar. Los mataría a todos, incluida la contenedora de la luz. Del lugar hacía el que había ascendido la columna de luz minutos antes, apareció un símbolo, el cual atravesó una figura que tardó cuestión de segundos aterrizar frente a la pequeña.

Kari solo vio una larga capa roja, mientras que Dark Phantomon fue atravesado de par en par por la lanza de ese misterioso salvador. El digimon no pudo hacer nada para evitar su muerte inmediata.

- N-No es justo… y-yo… no… - su cuerpo se desvaneció en datos, los cuales fueron recogidos por el salvador, que hizo desaparecer la lanza y el escudo que portaba, dando la vuelta para mirar a la niña.

Los digimon se quedaron de piedra al reconocer al digimon que había salvado a la niña.

- ¡P-Pero si es Gallantmon!

- ¿Lo conoces, Metal Garurumon?

- Es uno de los Royal Knights que protegen el mundo digimon, ¿qué hace aquí?

Gallantmon se arrodilló ante Kari. La pequeña lo miró recelosa, porque no sabía a que venía hacer eso ante ella.

- Es un placer conoceros al fin, contenedora de la luz… no… disculpad… Kamiya Kari-sama.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Vuestra actuación en el mundo digital no ha pasado desapercibida. Permitidme que me presente, me llamo Gallantmon, y soy uno de los Royal Knights a las órdenes de los dioses digimon. Al detectar emanar tal cantidad de energía, he decidido venir a comprobar de que se trataba. No imaginé que estuviera pasando algo tan peligroso en el mundo humano.

- Has venido también… ¿a tomar mi poder…?

El digimon la miró directamente a los ojos. La mirada de esa niña era dulce y cálida al mismo tiempo, pero también contenía la misma tristeza que había dejado notar en sus palabras.

- Para nada… ninguno de mis compañeros detectó esta cantidad de energía, ahora mismo, soy el único que sabe que la luz se encuentra en vuestro cuerpo. Por mi parte, os prometo toda discreción. Ahora, si antes de mi partida, hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por vos…

- Lo que yo más deseo… - se giró para volver con sus hermanos – Es imposible…

- ¿Qué les ha pasado a esos chicos?

- Me dieron su luz… me dieron su oscuridad… y también todos los buenos recuerdos, solo para salvarme…

Gallantmon se acercó para examinarlos. Reconoció al instante a uno de los dos, porque ya se había visto con él en el pasado. Su sorpresa fue enorme , no se esperaba encontrarlo allí. Los datos oscuros que recogió de Dark Phantomon los introdujo en el cuerpo de los hermanos Kamiya. Kari lo observaba desconcertada.

- Portáis el emblema de la Oscuridad, ¿no es así?

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

- Si queréis salvarlos no perdáis el tiempo con preguntas. Posad vuestras manos sobre sus corazones – hizo lo que le dijo – Eso es. Ahora, pensad en transmitir vuestra energía a sus cuerpos, sincronizaos con el emblema de la oscuridad.

- V-Vale…

Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, aumentando su deseo de salvarlos. El emblema de la oscuridad brillo en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que el suyo. Sentía como su energía se transmitía a sus cuerpos. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero rezaba porque se salvasen. Eso debía ser suficiente, su deseo de verlos despertar y que la mirasen con sus sonrisas era muy fuerte.

- Creo que ya es más que suficiente.

- ¿Eh? A-Ah… si…

Los miró fijamente a ambos. ¿Qué tenía que venir ahora? ¿Tenía que esperar? ¿Cuánto? ¿Y si no lo había hecho bien? Cerró los ojos para rezar que los dos se pusieran bien, quería darles las gracias por ese enorme sacrificio que habían hecho por ella, igual que quería seguir viviendo maravillosos momentos con ellos como los que le habían mostrado. Fue una tonta al caer en la trampa de Dark Phantomon, había tenido malas experiencias por culpa de ellos, pero le habían regalado muchos mejores recuerdos.

- U-Ugh…

- Ay, me duele la cabeza…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no quería llevarse la desilusión de que su oído le había jugado una mala pasada. No, había oído bien. Los dos estaban sentados frente a ella, recuperados del todo. Sin lograr contener las lágrimas de felicidad, salto sobre ellos, abrazando a los dos a la vez.

- ¡Qué alegría que estéis bien!

- ¡E-Ey…!

- ¿Kari? Pero… ¿dónde…?

Miraron a su alrededor sin comprender nada. Estaban Odaiba, eso estaba claro. ¿Cómo era posible?

- ¿No tendríamos que estar muertos, Kenji?

- No entiendo nada…

Acariciaron el cabello de su hermana. No llegaban a comprender muy bien la situación, pero ver que estaba bien les era más que suficiente. Al menos no habían jugado su vida en vano. La pregunta era, ¿cómo es que no estaban muertos?

- Ha sido gracias a ese digimon – les explicó – Él me ayudó a salvaros.

- ¿Digi…? – Al verlo, Kenji lanzó a su hermana junto con Tai y se colocó frente a ellos, dispuesto a digievolucionar. A pesar de que estaba recuperado y sin heridas, estaba demasiado cansado para cambiar a Diablomon, lo que lamentó profundamente - ¡Maldito, ¿qué haces aquí Gallantmon? ¡¿Has venido a por mi hermana?

- ¡Hermanito, me ha salvado! ¡No es un enemigo!

- Haz caso a lo que te dice tu hermana y cálmate, Kamiya Kenji. No he venido con intención de llevármela.

- ¡¿Crees que voy a fiarme de un Royal Knight? ¡Deseais tanto a la luz como lo quería Satanmon!

- ¡Hermanito, no! – Se acercó a él para impedir que empezase una nueva pelea - ¡Me ha prometido que no le dirá nada a nadie de que la luz está en mi interior!

Kenji miró a su hermana. No se fiaba un pelo de los Royal Knight, pero si ella lo decía…

- ¿Es eso verdad?

- Lo juró sobre mi título de Royal Knight.

Los niños elegidos no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba, solo parecía ser que Kenji ya conocía a ese digimon. Igual era normal, por tener a Diablomon en su interior. Había salvado a Kari, como a los dos hermanos Kamiya. Y aún así, no parecía fiarse de él.

- No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. Tras todo lo que pasó, supongo que sabrás que soy más un aliado que un enemigo, Kenji-kun.

- ¡Te tengo dicho que no me hables con esas confianzas!

- Si, sigues igual que siempre. De todas formas, he de marcharme – se arrodilló de nuevo ante Kari – Prometo que no desvelaré vuestro secreto, Kari-sama. No sé la razón, pero si la luz decidió reecanarse en una forma humana, sus motivos tendría. Eso si, debéis estar alerta. Vuestro poder ha llegado incluso a resonar en el mundo digital. Estoy seguro que no seré el único que lo habrá sentido. Más gente vendrá con intención de tomarlo. Y eso va también por vosotros, niños elegidos. Ahora debéis protegerla, más que nunca, de cualquier enemigo que venga a por ella.

- De eso que no te quepa duda – asintió rápidamente Kenji, rodeando a Kari entre sus brazos, en forma protectora.

- Claro que la protegeremos, de quien sea – se unió Tai.

El resto de los niños elegidos se unieron a ellos. Ninguno de ellos dudo ni un solo momento en jurar que protegerían a la pequeña. Gallantmon no se sorprendió. Merecían su título de niños elegidos, por algo sería.

- Debo volver al mundo digimon. Ha sido un placer conoceros niños elegidos, y especialmente a ti, Kari-sama.

- Gracias por ayudarme a salvar a mis hermanos – agradeció de corazón.

El digimon se despidió con un gesto y alzó el vuelo, desaparecieron por el mismo lugar que había aparecido. De pronto, un montón de gente apareció a su alrededor, caminando de un lado a otro. Los niños miraban a su alrededor, ¿de dónde había salido esa gente? ¿Y cómo es qué todos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado?

- Parece que es como si no hubiera pasado nada…

- ¿Habrá sido efecto la luz de Kari-chan? – Preguntó Agumon, asustando a Tai que no esperaba verlo a su lado.

- ¡¿D-Desde cuando estás ahí Agumon?

- Pues hace ya un buen rato que me separé de ti, Tai.

- Ni me había dado cuenta…

- Sea como sea, lo mejor es que nos vayamos o se darán cuenta de los digimon – recomendó Izzy.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Tengo bastante hambre – a Tai le sonaron las tripas.

- Espero que no lo estés diciendo con la intención de que yo te invite, ¿verdad?

- Oh, venga, por favor hermano… - le rogó poniendo carita de pena.

- ¿Me invitarás a mi también, por favor? – se unió Kari a la suplica, la cual tuvo más efecto.

- Venga, vale, está bien. Os invitaré todos a comer algo. Incluidos los digimon. Ah, ¿se habrá despertado ya Gatomon?

- ¡Es verdad! ¡¿Cómo está?

- No te preocupes, Kari-chan. Sus heridas se curaron, solo estaba dormida. Estoy segura que te estará esperando, ¿vamos a buscarla?

Kari miró a Sora por un segundo, recordando como se había sentido al revivir las imágenes en las que la veía con su hermano. Era una tonta, Sora era su amiga, y estaba segura que no había nadie mejor para estar al lado de su hermano mayor.

- Si – asintió y se marchó con ella, seguidas por el resto del grupo.

Finalmente la batalla había acabado, y ahora podían relajarse un poco después de tantas batallas. Al pasar por el lado del reloj de la plaza, Izzy se dio cuenta de algo en lo que nadie había caído.

- Como todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada… ¿no se supone que a estas horas debíamos estar en clase?

Los niños se quedaron mirando el reloj, que marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana. Se miraron los unos a los otros, entonces comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad.

- ¡Es verdad!

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que volver todo a la normalidad!

- ¡Hermanito, te veo luego!

Kenji suspiró mientras los veía marchar a toda prisa. Era increíble. No tenían miedo de hacer frente a alguien como Satanmon y resultaba que si tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si perdían un día de clase. Bueno, al menos el podría relajarse.

- ¿Qué me decís chicos, vamos a tomar algo nosotros?

- ¡Si! – Se animaron todos los digimon.

Por fin en mucho tiempo, iba a tener tiempo para relajarse. De momento iría a tomar algo con los digimon y luego a buscar a sus hermanos y a Sora al colegio. Tenía ganas de hacer cosas con ellos, por fin podía vivir una vida normal. Al menos, eso esperaba.


	58. Promesa y compromiso

**CAPÍTULO 55**

**LA PROMESA**

**Y**

**COMPROMISO**

Si que todo volviera a la normalidad ya fue muy extraño, que ni siquiera sus padres, que habían estado envueltos en la acción, recordasen nada ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro. Al menos así se ahorraron algunas explicaciones. Habían sido casi ya dos semanas sin ningún incidente. Las únicas novedades eran que Mimi, después de terminar todo, había dejado de ir a clase, encerrándose en su cuarto. Sus padres estaban tan preocupados que incluso habían llamado al padre de Joe para que la examinará, pero ella se negó. Sora estaba menos mal, le había bajado su primer periodo y encima se le había mezclado con un pequeño resfriado, por lo que llevaba ya tres días en cama.

Kenji terminó de meter las cosas en la mochila. Iba a verla cada día, sin embargo, esa noche iba a pasarla en su casa. Su madre tenía que marcharse a una reunión en Tokyo, así que para que no se quedase sola se había ofrecido a cuidarla. Estando Kari en el colegio no tendría problemas en irse sin que dijera nada, ya se lo contaría su madre cuando volviese.

- Mamá, me voy ya.

- Dale recuerdos a Sora-chan de mi parte. ¿Cómo está?

- Ayer estaba mejor, pero vamos, lo ha pillado a base de bien.

- Pobrecita… con lo que fastidia la primera vez y encima se le mezcla con un resfriado.

- En fin, existe la mala suerte en todas las cosas.

- Oye, acuérdate de lo de mañana, ¿vale?

- Si, si, tengo que acompañar a Tai y a Kari al colegio, ya lo sé. Con un poco de suerte Sora ya este bien y podamos venir aquí antes de la hora. ¿Tendré que ir a buscarlos también?

- Me vendría bien ese favor…

- Pues entonces dilo directamente. Venga, me voy ya.

- Pasatelo bien y ten cuidado, no vayas a coger ahora tú el resfriado.

- No seas pájara de mal agüero.

Le dio dos besos antes de irse. Al salir paró un taxi. Era extraño, todavía eran las diez y en realidad había quedado en casa de Sora a las doce, y su madre no le preguntaba a que venía que se fuera tan pronto. Daba igual, así tenía que dar menos explicaciones. Se montó en el vehículo cuando se detuvo cerca de la acera, el conductor era extranjero, seguramente americano. Eso si, hablaba muy bien el japonés.

- ¿A dónde, señor?

- Al hospital de Odaiba, por favor.

Gallantmon se dirigía a sus aposentos dentro de la intersección que dividía el mundo humano y el digital, un lugar al que solo los Royal Knigths y las cuatro bestias sagradas tenían acceso. Tras un pilar estaba apoyado Omnimon, quien no parecía de muy buen humor.

- Pareces malhumorado, viejo amigo. ¿Ocurre algo? – Se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿Dónde has estado estos días? Te marchaste hace dos semanas de pronto.

- Fui al mundo digital oscuro a poner un poco de orden. Satanmon ha caído ante los niños elegidos.

- ¡¿Qué me dices? Entonces… el mundo oscuro va a estar muy alborotado.

- Ahora mismo hay algunos grupillos en plena batalla por controlar el territorio de Satanmon. Nada importante, creo que podemos dejarles estar, mientras que no molesten al otro lado.

- ¿Y qué ocurre con los de Apocallymon y Diablomon?

- Los Nanadaimaou se están ocupando del territorio de Apocallymon. En cuanto al de Diablomon, sigue igual que lo dejó él tras derrotar a Lilithmon: GranDracmon controla la Tierra, mientras que Dragomon vigila los mares.

- ¿Se sabe algo de él? Eso de aparecer y desaparecer tan repentinamente es muy extraño.

- Nada.

- Ojala le encontrarámos… - alzo el brazo de la cabeza de WarGreymon, apretándolo con fuerza – Así le haríamos pagar la muerte de UlforceVeedramon.

- No sabemos lo que ocurrió como para culparle de ello, recuerda que Lilithmon también estaba presente.

- Todos los sirvientes de la digimon que capturamos lo señalaron como el asesino de ambos, ¡me da igual lo mucho que ayudará al mundo digital! ¡Sabes que dañar, y no decir ya matar a un Royal Knight es un crimen imperdonable!

- También dijeron que UllforceVeedramon murió con una sonrisa. No sabremos lo que pasó allí, así que no podemos culparle de nada – esas iban a ser sus últimas palabras, porque sabía que tratar ese tema con Omnimon era discutir a lo tonto. Las últimas palabras de Omnimon lo obligaron a detenerse.

- Mis fuentes me han informado que, es posible, haya aparecido la "luz".

- ¿La… "luz"…? – Intentó hacerse el sorprendido, aunque lo estaba, pero en el sentido que no se esperaba que alguien más hubiera detectado la energía que había expulsado la niña.

- Por supuesto no es verídico al cien por cien, habrá que comprobarlo.

- Si no te importa, ya me ocuparé yo.

- Lo dejo en tus manos pues.

Si se ocupaba él en persona, podría decir que la información era falsa, cosa que era lo más probable. La energía había venido desde el mundo humano, y solo unos digimon con mucha unión con el poder sagrado de la "luz" podrían detectarla. Esperaba poder mantenerlo en secreto. Al ver en persona a Kamiya Kari había visto a una pequeña e indefensa niña que todavía desconocía el enorme poder que tenía dentro. De poder dominarlo, habría acabado con Satanmon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no digamos ya con Dark Phantomon. Por parte de Gallantmon, esperaba que no llegase el día que tuviera que usarlo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices de las pruebas? – Preguntó mientras se volvía a poner la ropa.

Ginnae no quitaba la vista del monitor, revisando los datos una y otra vez. Llevaba las dos últimas semanas haciéndole pruebas a Kenji casi a diario, pero al estar en un lugar de tecnología tan limitada como el Hospital de Odaiba, no iba a poder hacer gran cosa.

- En cuanto a la luz que te dio tu hermana para resucitaros a Tai y a ti, todo esta bien. Parece que tu cuerpo la ha asimilado bien.

- Oye, no fue tan doloroso como la otra vez – si algo le sorprendía de su joven amigo, es como las peores cosas era capaz de tomárselas a broma.

- La cosa está en que aquí no puedo determinar que tal se habrá mezclado la energía oscura… sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que tenías una gran cantidad ya con la semilla de la oscuridad.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir…?

El anciano se quitó las gafas, rascándose el entrecejo. Kenji conocía muy bien, lo hacía siempre que tenía que dar una mala noticia.

- Solo en América tengo el material necesario para examinarte mejor, Kenji.

- No sé porque, me temía que dirías eso… - suspiró – Pero, ¿qué más da? Ya no me dan ataques, estoy curado.

- No sabemos como te afectará la semilla de oscuridad. Igual habrá que extraértela si llegará a pasar lo peor.

- Espera, espera, espera… me vas a decir, que tras tirarme cinco años fuera, y ahora que por fin puedo estar con mi familia, ¿me voy a tener que volver a ir?

- Será por un tiempo… además, no es solo eso Kenji. En el mundo oscuro van a haber muchos levantamientos. Deberías ir allí también, a calmar las cosas.

- Dejé al mando a GranDracmon y Dragomon por algo. Lo que suceda en el territorio de Satanmon no tiene que ver conmigo.

- Aún así, deberías ir a ver como están las cosas.

- Vamos… que no me voy a librar… ¿cuánto tiempo?

- No te lo puedo decir, habrá que hacer pruebas y… pero mínimo un año.

El chico se peinó el flequillo en el espejo. No le hacía ninguna gracia todo eso, ¿por qué no podía estar un tiempo tranquilo con su familia? Desde que había regresado todo habían sido combates, ¿no tenía derecho a un poco de tranquilidad?

- Kari se va a pillar un mosqueo de no te menees… le prometí que pasaría la navidad y el año nuevo con ella, y a Sora San Valentín… - suspiró abatido – Y quería quedarme al cumpleaños de Tai. En fin… ¿cuándo nos iríamos?

- Sacaré billetes para pasado mañana, así que, aprovecha el tiempo, Kenji.

- Estoy empezando a odiarte, ¿lo sabías?

- Es por tu bien, piensa que si todo sale bien, ya podrás quedarte el resto del tiempo con tu familia.

- Ginnae… me he perdido toda la infancia de mi hermana pequeña… y ahora me estoy perdiendo su llegada a la pubertad, ¿crees que me quedará mucho que ver cuando regrese?

El anciano lo vio marchar. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Entendía como se sentía, pero era lo mejor. Si no hacía las pruebas pertinentes no sabría que efectos había tenido en su cuerpo la semilla de la oscuridad. Iría lo más rápido posible, claro, e incluso podría volver a ver a su familia de vez en cuando si quería, pero claro, no era lo mismo irse y volver un par de veces que estarse todos los días con ellos. Kenji quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, esa fue la razón de su vuelta, y ahora le estaba robando ese único deseo.

No se podía hacer nada. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del aeropuerto. Tras un par de pitidos, contestó una voz femenina.

- Buenas, quería dos billetes para New York, por favor… si, un adulto y un menor… esto si… ¿podrían ser para…?

Para cuando llegó a casa de Sora, ya pasaba de la hora acordada, solo por un cuarto de hora. Daba igual, su madre no se iría hasta la una, así que no había problema si llegaba un poco tarde. Lo que le había dicho Ginnae lo deprimió tanto que se fue a una cafetería a tomarse algo frío para refrescar las ideas. De pasó aprovechó para pasar por varias tiendas de camino. Le había comprado una cosa a Sora, pero no estaba muy seguro de si lo iba a aceptar o no ¿Ahora qué hacía? Tenía que decirle a todos que se iba para saber cuanto tiempo, que era lo que más lo cabreaba. Lo mejor era pasar de todo por esa noche y ya se lo pensaría mañana.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Pasaron los minutos y nadie contestaba, así que volvió a llamar. Era raro que nadie le abriese la puerta, ¿estaría la madre en el baño? Tiró de la puerta y para su sorpresa se abrió sin ningún problema.

- Con permiso… - dijo al entrar, pero no vio a nadie ni en el comedor que había al lado de la entrada ni en la cocina - ¿Hola?

Al no obtener respuesta entró en la casa con total tranquilidad. Dejó la mochila a un lado y fue directamente al cuarto de Sora. Como esperaba, la encontró en la cama. La niña lo miró. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y parecía que estaba sudando. Seguramente había empeorado a lo largo de la noche.

- Vaya aspecto. Pareces un tomate.

- S-Se me ha… coff… complicado un poco… coff coff… lamento no haberte ido a saludar…

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Se ha tenido que ir antes… coff coff.

- Ya me podía haber llamado y habría venido antes. Podría haber entrado un ladrón o un violador.

- E-Estoy segura que… habrías venido a salvarme si fuera el caso… - sonrió.

Podía jurarlo pero no le gustaba que jugase con esas cosas. Los digimon habían vuelto al mundo digital, así que para ciertas cosas estaban indefensos. Los humanos podían ser mucho peor que los digimon en otras formas, no solo ataques peligrosos. En fin, a lo hecho pecho. Se sentó sobre el tatami y le acarició tiernamente la cabeza, luego le comprobó la temperatura. Si que tenía algo de fiebre.

- Estás peor que ayer, te prepararé algo de tamagozake.

- No hace falta Kenji… si ya estoy…

- Los enfermos no replican al médico, ¿entendido? – Le puso el dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio.

- Vale… tu ganas… pero no le pongas mucho sake… te lo pido por favor…

- Descuida.

Fue a la cocina a ver que encontraba. Por suerte tenía todo lo que necesita: sake, azúcar y huevos, así que se puso manos a la obra. Era algo que se hacía rápido, por lo que no tardó más de media hora. De paso se preparó un bocadillo con lo que encontró por la nevera, ya luego se preocuparía de hacer algo mejor para la cena. Llevó el cuenco, aún caliente al dormitorio de Sora.

- A ver, abre la boca – le ofreció una cucharada.

- Puedo tomármelo yo sola… coff coff… - protestó ruborizada de la vergüenza.

Le quitó la cuchara, ofendida de que la tratase como a una niña y se la llevó a la boca. Inmediatamente la sacó en busca de un vaso de agua, porque quemaba un montón, y si a eso se le sumaba el sake, ya ni que decir. Kenji le dio el agua, la cual bebió como si llevará días sin probar gota.

- Acaba de salir del fuego, es normal que quemé.

- ¡Pues coff… no me lo des!

- Venga, no te enfades… mmm… ya sé…

Kenji toleraba mejor las cosas calientes, de hecho, cuanto más caliente estaba algo más le gustaba, así que cogió una cucharada, la metió en la boca, lo removió todo bien un par de segundos y luego beso a Sora, traspasándole el líquido, ya templado a su boca. La niña se sorprendió al principio, pero luego tragó como pudo.

- ¿Mejor así?

- Eres un tonto… me puedo esperar a que se enfríe.

- Esto hace más efecto si te lo comes recién hecho.

- Y supongo que me dirás que… como me lo das con tus besos… hará el doble de efecto.

- Quien sabe – se encogió de hombros – Si no quieres te lo apartó a un lado, ¿eh?

- E-Esta bien… pero solo hasta que lo que haya en el cuenco se enfríe.

- Claro – repitió del proceso.

Kari llegó animada a casa. Les habían dado la tarde libre, lo que quería decir que podía ir al cine con Kenji a ver una película que hacía tiempo que deseaba ver, pero que Tai se negaba a acompañarla. Cuando llegó a casa y no lo vio, se entristeció.

- Se ha ido a casa de Sora. Pasará allí la noche porque su madre tenía que irse a Tokyo y no volverá hasta mañana.

- Joooo… yo quería que me acompañará al cine…

- Podéis ir mañana – le dijo su hermano, sentándose en una de las sillas.

- ¡La película la quitan hoy! ¡Tai, ¿seguro que no me quieres acompañar?

- Ni loco voy a ver eso.

- Jooooo, ¡eres tonto, seguro que Kenji me acompañaría!

- ¿Qué más te da? Luego la podrás alquilar en el videoclub.

- ¡No será lo mismo!

- ¿Por qué no llamas a Kenji? Igual Sora-chan está mejor y podéis ir los tres – le recomendó su madre.

- ¡Claro!

Al final a Sora le acabó gustando que Kenji le diera la comida de esa forma y se tomó todo el cuenco a base de besos. Ninguno de los dos podía decir que le hubiera desagradado. Eso si, habían tardado una eternidad así, casi una hora, pero bueno, el tiempo se les había pasado volando y lo habían disfrutado. Ella por partida doble.

- No ha estado tan mal… coff… coff…

- Ahora descansa mientras friego todo esto, ¿vale? Voy a… - comenzó a sonar el teléfono - . Vaya, ¿quién será? Nah, mejor lo dejó sonar.

- Anda… cógelo, igual es mi madre para decir que ha llegado.

- También es verdad, dame un segundo.

Corrió para cogerlo antes de que el aparato dejase de sonar y diera paso al contestador automático.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Hermanito! – Sonó la voz de Kari al otro lado, que casi lo dejó sordo porque no se lo esperaba.

- H-Hola, princesa… ay… no grites, que te oigo bien, ¿eh?

- Perdona, perdona… esto… ¿cómo está Sora-san?

- Mal, parece que el resfriado ha empeorado un poco y le ha subido la fiebre.

- Vaya….

- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa? Te noto desanimada, ¿ya se ha vuelto a meter Tai contigo?

- No es que esta tarde se han suspendido las clases y quería aprovechar para que fuéramos al cine… pero si Sora-san está peor…

- Podemos ir mañana, ¿no?

- Es que la película que quería ver la quitan hoy.

- Vaya por dios… em… ¿y Tai no puede ir contigo?

- No quiere, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Me dice que me espere y la alquile! ¡Yo quiero ir a verla al cine!

- ¿Puedes pasarle el teléfono un momento?

- ¿Eh? Vale… ¡Tai! ¡Kenji quiere que te pongas!

Kenji oyó los pasos de su hermano acercarse y luego el sonido resultante del cambio de manos. Con bastante pereza, Tai habló.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué es eso de que no quieres llevar a Kari al cine?

- Vamos, ese tipo de películas a mi no me gustan y…

- Ya veo… sale una bruja y por eso no quieres ir.

- ¡C-Cállate! ¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que odie a las brujas?

- Así que he dado en el clavo – rió – Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos cuando aparezca y punto.

- No es un no, y se acabó.

- Mmmmm…. Vaya… me pregunto que diría mamá si abriera la segunda caja de la izquierda que hay debajo de tu cama…

Tai se sobresaltó y comenzó a sudar a mares goterones fríos, de puro nervio. ¿Cómo demonios sabía su hermano eso?

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – Le susurró, para que ni su madre ni Kari, aunque estaba estaba a unos pasos sentada en el sillón del salón, lo oyeran.

- Estaba el otro día haciendo limpieza en la habitación y al limpiar bajo la cama se me cayó la caja y se abrió por accidente. En serio, ¿de dónde has sacado esas cosas?

- M-Me las ha prestado un amigo, ¿vale?

- Sea como sea, ¿la acompañarás?

- ¿Me estás haciendo chantaje Kenji? ¡Eso es jugar sucio!

- Venga solo es una película, no te cuesta nada. ¿Lo harás?

El tono de Kenji sonó normal, pero Tai comprendió el mensaje oculto: acompáñala o se lo diré a mamá.

- Si – aceptó, resignado.

- Bien, pues si os vais ya aún llegaréis. Si necesitas dinero coge lo que tengo en el cajón de mi mesa. Allí debería haber tres mil yenes o así.

- Esta te la guardo, Kenji – juró, antes de devolverle el aparato a Kari.

- Buenas noticias, princesa. Tai te acompañará al cine.

- ¡¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, hermanito! Pero, ¿qué le has dicho?

- Oh, nada. Lamento no poder ir contigo. Te prometo que mañana te lo compensaré. Estaré allí para acompañaros al colegio mañana, y luego pasaré a buscaros, así que, haremos lo que quieras cuando salgas.

- Es una promesa.

- Claro. Pasatelo bien y, paciencia con Tai – colgó el aparato.

Iba a ir a la habitación de Sora, pero esta ya estaba de pie, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. De pijama llevaba únicamente un camisón, y verla sin su característico gorro se le hacía muy raro.

- No me creo que te haya hecho tan rápido efecto.

- Necesito también airearme un poco… ¿era Kari?

- Si, he tenido que convencer a Tai para que la acompañase al cine.

- ¿Con eso de… una caja bajo su cama? ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

- Ah, no nada. Cosas de chicos – rió.

Fue pista suficiente. Sora jugaba en un equipo de fútbol compuesto por chicos, y cuando decían esa frase de "cosas de chicos" solo podía referirse a una cosa, y jamás pensó que a Tai le pudiera gustar o tuviera ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos al menos al balcón? Puedo mover unas sillas y te sentará bien.

- Si… pero, ¿no hará mucho frío?

- Mmmm… quizás si… ¡ah, espera! Tengo una idea.

Hasta que no salió al balcón y vio lo que había preparado, Sora no sabía lo que su pareja se proponía. Sacó una sita del salón, acompañada del reposa pies del sofá, además de una gran manta que uso para rodear la silla. Era perfecta para dos personas. Cuando este se sentó en la silla, ofreciéndole que se pusiera sobre sus piernas, ya entendió lo que se proponía.

- ¿No aceptas mi compañía?

- Eres un tonto… ¿lo sabías?

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, apoyando las suyas en el reposa pies y echándose para atrás. Al apoyarse sobre el pecho de Kenji era tan cálido y blandito que parecía que estuviera en una hamaca. El chico los rodeó con la manta y así quedaron perfectamente protegidos del frío.

- Se está muy bien… y tu cuerpo… es tan cálido…

- Me alegro que te guste. Si quieres puedes echarte una siesta, no me importa.

- No tengo sueño… aún así…

- ¿Si?

- Esto… sé que no es un buen momento ni nada por el estilo… coff… pero… lo que dijo Apollo…

Kenji ni se sorprendió que se refiriese a eso. En su momento le ofreció contárselo, sin embargo se negó a escucharle, porque decía no estar preparada. Tarde o temprano se lo iba a tener acabando que contárselo todo.

- No sé por donde empezar…

- Lo que dijo… es cierto… ¿verdad? – Preguntó, algo temerosa de oír una respuesta que ya conocía.

Kenji titubeó un momento al responderle.

- Si… al principio odiaba a muerte a mis hermanos – respondió sincero - . Mis padres siempre habían estado pendientes de mi hasta la llegada de Tai. Imaginate, un niño que casi toda su vida solo había conocido el hospital y la única conexión que tenía era sus padres, resultaba que ahora le hacían poco caso porque había nacido su hermano y luego una hermana pequeña que resultaba que también estaba enferma. Siempre culpe a mis padres por lo que me pasó, por eso pensé que estaban conmigo porque se sentían culpables. Al llegar mis hermanos eso cambio… intente matarlos más de una vez, es cierto. Antes los quería ver muertos. Cuando me mandaron a América, en teoría para que me mejorase, pensé que lo hacían porque me odiaban, que los querían más a ellos que a mí.

- ¿Y qué… te hizo cambiar?

- Se abrió una puerta con el dispositivo digital que encontré hará unos años en un templo cerca de casa de mis abuelos. Llegué al mundo digital oscuro. Al contrario que el que vosotros conocíais, que está poblado por la luz, esté esta únicamente cubierto por sombras blancas y negras. Es un alter ego del mundo digital. Allí es como descubrí que Diablomon estaba en mi cuerpo, y que todo venía por eso. Al entrarme, la culpa de todo lo que le había hecho a Tai y Kari me golpeó tan fuerte, que no podía negar nada de lo que había hecho no tenía razón para ello. Tal y como dijo Apollo, llorando me disculpé con ellos una y otra vez. No sabían a que me refería. Eso era algo bueno, pero yo sabía lo que había hecho. Aún no me he perdonado por ello. Al revivirlo cuando fuimos a por Kari dentro de la esfera negra, me he dado cuenta que no es algo que se me pueda perdonar…

- ¿Y a Gallantmon? ¿De qué lo conocías? Parecía que no te caía bien…

- No me cae bien ninguno de los Royal Knights.

- ¿Por qué? Coff… coff… - al verla toser, Kenji la rodeó con sus brazos, cubriéndola más con la manta, para que así no cogiera frío. Sora lo agradeció acariciando sus manos – Parecía, bueno…

- Durante mi estancia en el mundo digital oscuro, luché por mucho tiempo… varias veces me encontré con algún Royal Knight. El problema era que nuestros ideales no son los mismos.

- ¿Ideales?

- En el mundo digital oscuro hay digimon que quieren viajar a la luz. Sin embargo, no les está permitido. Si entran en la luz, son considerados infiltrados y los Royal Knights o sus siervos les dan caza.

- Eso es… horrible…

- Cuando llegué el que fue territorio de Diablomon estaba controlado por Lilithmon, una de los Nanadaimaou. Al menos, para asegurar la tranquilidad de los que querían ir a la luz, luché contra ella y sus tropas. Fue bastante tiempo y muchas batallas, murieron muchos digimon inocentes y bastantes aliados que me ayudaron mucho y me salvaron más de una vez… en la batalla final, en el castillo… apareció UlforceVeedramon, uno de los Royal Knights.

- ¿UlforceVeedramon?

- Había acudido a poner fin a la batalla, pero ni Lilithmon ni yo teníamos pensado parar. Ella luchaba por controlar un tercio del mundo digital oscuro mientras que yo quería ayudar a los digimon que deseaban tener la paz al menos en ese mundo de sombras… y así comenzó una batalla a tres bandas. Al final, cuando por fin iba a terminar con Lilithmon, UlforceVeedramon se interpuso y mi ataque los atravesó a ambos… le dije que se apartara, pero el muy imbécil se puso en medio…

En sus ojos recordó perfectamente ese momento. En la forma definitiva de Diablomon lanzó el ataque que pondría fin a esa guerra y a los llantos de los digimon que deseaban la paz en el reino de su anterior emperador. UlforceVeedramon apareció de la nada, dispuesto a detener el ataque. Por más que le dijeron que se apartase, no lo hizo. El golpe los atravesó a ambos. Lilithmon se desvirtualizó lanzando maldiciones, mientras que el Royal Knight simplemente sonrió. Ni Kenji ni Diablomon entendieron nunca el porque de esa sonrisa.

- Desde ese día, Omnimon, y los otros Royal Knights intentaron darme caza. Por suerte regresé al mundo humano y… bueno… el resto ya lo sabes…

Sora le había escuchado con mucha atención en todo momento. Ahora conocía cosas de su novio que nunca hubiera sospechado. Él parecía temblar, nervioso. ¿Estaría esperando una respuesta de todo lo que le había contado?

- Supongo que… tu opinión sobre mí habrá cambiado…

- ¿Por qué? Coff… coff… no recuerdo a ti antiguo yo… has rectificado y cambiaste, has luchado hasta la muerte por Kari-chan y por Tai… ¿no crees que tus pecados ya han expiado? Me da igual tu pasado, Kenji… me enamoré de ti por como eres, no por lo que hayas hecho o lo que hicieras.

- Sora… yo…

La niña se acomodó cerca de su corazón, pudiendo oírlo claramente. Era un sonido relajante que la tranquilizaba. En estos últimos días en los que había estado enferma, fue lo que mejor la sentaba y deseaba que Kenji apareciese para poder oírlo de nuevo. Era su mejor medicina para poder dormir.

- Tienes un buen corazón… da igual lo que hicieras en el pasado, eres una buena persona, Kenji.

- Gracias. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

- Si…

- Esto… también hay otra cosa que tengo que contarte… - se desanimó. Ya que se había puesto sincero a contarle su pasado, ¿qué mejor oportunidad tenía para contarle lo que pasaría en el futuro?

- ¿Qué es? No me lo digas… vas a tener que irte a América, ¿no es así?

- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes? – Frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

- Supuse que pasaría… y Ginnae, cuando me vino a examinar, me dijo que podría darse la oportunidad.

- Maldito viejo…

- Kenji… yo no quiero que te vayas, pero si es por tu bien, yo… te estaré esperando… tardes lo que tardes…

- Sora…

- Pero, al menos… antes de que te vayas… ¿me harías un favor…?

- Claro.

- Quiero que… me tomes…

- ¿E-Eh? Pero si estás enferma, Sora.

- Me encuentro mejor gracias a la "medicina" que me has administrado con el boca a boca – sonrió – Y… creo que estar contigo… hará que me sienta mejor.

Se sentía algo culpable de hacerlo con ella estando enferma. Aún así, la cargó hasta su habitación y la recostó en el futón. La niña rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para bajar su cabeza y besarlo con toda la pasión que pudo. En el interior de la boca de Kenji, busco su lengua, para unirla con la suya propia. Finalmente la encontró y ambas lenguas comenzaron a jugar. Mientras tanto, Kenji le acariciaba el clítoris por encima de las braguitas, mientras que con la otra mano desabrochaba el cinturón.

Cuando Sora lo dejó libre, levantó su camisón y recorrió con su lengua todo su cuerpo; su cuello, sus pechos, su ombligo, su barriga… deteniéndose en la zona de las bragas donde estaba su sexo que comenzó a lamer por encima de la tela, lo que hizo que a Sora se le escapase algún gemido de placer. Le bajó las bragas, y pudo ver a la perfección que llevaba una compresa, con un poco de sangre. Acercó su boca para pasar su lengua por la vagina de la niña, pero esta la tapo.

- Kenji no… hace tres días que no me baño y…

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó apartando sus manos – No sabrá ni olerá mal… porque es tuya, Sora-chan… - atacó, comenzando a recorrer el clítoris en círculo, lo que hizo que a Sora le recorriese como una pequeña corriente de placer por toda la espalda.

- A-Ah… K-Kenji… - el placer aumentó cuando este metió la lengua en el interior de su vagina, mientras con sus dedos acariciaba tiernamente su clítoris. Era una sensación tierna y cálida, mucho mayor que las otras veces – K-Kenji… y-yo también… te haré algo… ponte aquí…

El chico hizo lo que le pidió y se recostó en el sentido contrario a ella, para poder seguir lamiendo su vagina. Sora le bajo sus pantalones, a pesar de los calzoncillos, pudo ver el duro miembro de su pareja, que liberó. Estaba como una piedra. Lo toco, y este pareció temblar como si tuviera vida propia. Lo rodeo entonces con ambas manos, empezando a manosearlo. Cuando pareció que ya se había acostumbrado al tacto de sus manos, se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a lamer la punta con su lengua en círculos. Kenji se detuvo de su labor al sentir eso, porque le estaba encantando y además le había pillado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, volvió a su labor, esta vez lamiendo solo el clítoris mientras la penetraba con los dedos. Estuvieron así por más de diez minutos.

- Kenji…

- V-Vale, espera que busco un perservativo y…

Lo detuvo agarrando su mano y negado con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Si va a ser la última vez en un tiempo que te pueda sentir tanto externa como interior mente… no quiero que nada lo impida…

- Pero, Sora, aún tienes tu período y podrías…

- Si es tuyo, no me importa quedarme embarazada… aunque, espero que no, porque sería viuda muy pronto… - bromeó, refiriéndose que su padre mataría a Kenji si pasará.

- Acabaré fuera… así no corremos tanto riesgo, ¿te conformas con eso?

- Si así consigo que me transmitas todo tu amor… si.

Sora separó sus piernas para permitirle a Kenji la entrada en su vagina. Este no tuvo ningún impedimento en meter su miembro en ella. Lo notó algo estrecho, pero finalmente logró entrar del todo y empezó a moverse lentamente al principio, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más.

Se unieron en un fogoso y ardiente beso, sintiendo cada uno al otro, tanto su calor externo como interno. Eran uno, tal y como los dos deseaban. Cambiaron a varias posturas: Sora encima, de lado, el perrito, hasta acabar en la misma, cuando Kenji notaba que ya estaba a punto de venirse.

- S-Sora… v-voy a…

- Solo un poco más… por favor… y-ya aaaaah… e-estoy a punto…

Kenji aumento el ritmo. Si iba a sacarla, al menos haría que se viniera al mismo tiempo que él, así sería como venirse juntos. Sin embargo, las piernas de Sora atraparon a Kenji, impidiéndole poder liberar su miembro de la vagina de su amante. Ya estando a punto de llegar, y pareciendo que a Sora no le importaba que acabase dentro, Kenji no se contuvo y aumentó el ritmo de la penetración, no tardando en venirse en su interior al mismo tiempo que Sora también tenía un orgasmo.

Eran más de las cinco cuando acabaron. Al final se habían tomado su tiempo en hacerlo. Cansados, se echaron un poco en el futón, para reponer fuerzas. Luego se darían una ducha o un baño. Al final a Sora no le había notado tanta sangre en su vagina cuando la lamió, así que con un poco de suerte se le habría ido el periodo justo a tiempo. Esperaba que si, así no estaría embarazada, porque si no, ya se podía ir despidiendo de la vida en cuanto se enterase su padre.

La niña apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro a modo de almohada y jugueteaba con el pelo del pecho de su compañero sentimental, satisfecha. Sabía que lo acababa de hacer, permitir que Kenji terminase dentro poco después de tener su primer periodo, era una locura, pero no quería perder esa sensación, de como su novio se satisfacía con su cuerpo mientras que ella recibía sus sentimientos en su interior.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera…?

- Ni idea… minimo un año, aunque supongo que vendré de vez en cuando a hacer una visita.

- Las relaciones a distancia son coff coff… muy duras… - al oírla toser, Kenji subió más la sábana para taparla hasta el cuello. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba resfriada.

- Si… quien sabe, igual conozco alguna chica allí y acabo enrrollándome con ella. Habían un par en la academia que… - mientras decía eso, rebuscaba con su mano libre en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Sora, cabreada se reincorporó. Sabía que lo decía en broma, pero eso la había ofendido tras haberle pedido tener sexo y permitirle terminar dentro de ella con todos los riesgos que ello conllevaba.

- ¡¿Ah, si? ¡¿Y qué te parece si mientras estás fuera yo me enrrollo con Tai o Matt?

- Estarías en tu derecho, ¿no? Igual pierdes el interés por mí.

- ¡Pues si… coff coff! ¡Seguro que lo pierdo, idiota! ¡Eres un…! – Calló cuando Kenji le enseñó una pequeña cajita de color púrpura que le entregó. Sora la miraba sin entender nada - ¿Qué es…?

- Mi garantía de que, pase el tiempo que pase en América, no voy a perder lo que siento por ti.

Lo abrió, curiosa de que sería. Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio el contenido: un anillo blanco con una perla azul como decoración. Un anillo en una cajita pequeña, eso solo podía significar. Vio a su pareja, que la miro serio.

- Takenouchi Sora, me harías el honor, cuando regrese, ¿casarte conmigo?

- K-K-Kenji… esto es… no sé… a-aún somos unos críos y… yo…

- Bueno… con catorce, si está el permiso de tus padres, podríamos casarnos. Además, yo ya tendré un trabajo y podríamos irnos a vivir juntos.

- ¿Un trabajo? Si solo tienes quince años.

- Em… bueno… en realidad tengo diecisiete.

- ¡¿Eh? – Saltó, sorprendida.

- Como estuve dos años en el mundo digital oscuro, se me suma dos años, pero como aquí solo pasaron unos minutos, pues… en los registros tengo quince.

- ¿V-Va en serio? No me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Coff, coff… ¿hay alguna cámara en algún sitio?

- Sora, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Eres a la primera que de verdad le he abierto mi corazón y… te necesito a mi lado, Sora – resumió.

- Kenji yo… yo…

- No hace falta que me respondas ahora. Piénsatelo.

Sora miró el anillo, todavía en la caja y luego miró a su novio, quien simplemente sonrió. Le pasaba lo mismo con él, era el primero que había logrado abrir su corazón. Con ningún chico, y eso que se pasaba el día rodeada de varios, había sentido nada tan grande. Si lo que había hecho al hacer que Kenji terminará dentro era una locura, lo que iba a decir a continuación lo aumentaba ya.

- Claro que acepto… cuando regreses, seré tu esposa.

- ¿De… de verdad? – No se lo creía.

- Si, yo también te necesito a mi lado… este anillo… - se lo puso y le quedaba como un guante – Será nuestra alianza de compromiso.

- Sora…

Los dos se unieron en un fuerte beso. Kenji la cargó para llevarla al baño, donde ambos se darían una ducha para librarse del sudor acumulado. Mientras le limpiaba la espalda, Kenji comenzaba a sentirse mal por lo que había hecho, porque ahora iba a estar lejos de la persona a la que amaba, y eso iba a ser muy doloroso. Añadido a separarse de su familia, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de marcharse de verdad.


	59. Entrenamiento especial

**CAPÍTULO 56**

**ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL**

Cuando sonó el despertador, Kenji lo estuvo buscando a tientas en medio de la oscuridad. Le costó, pero finalmente lo encontró y lo apagó de un buen golpetazo. Solo eran las siete, y por un momento se estaba preguntado porque tenía que ponerlo tan temprano. Se acordó entonces que había prometido que llevaría a sus hermanos al colegio porque su madre no podía.

Busco a Sora a su lado, para abrazarla y darle un beso. Su desilusión llegó al no verla a su lado. ¿Estaría en el baño? Medio dormido, se levantó para buscarla. No se acostaron muy tarde, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que madrugar tanto, así que había perdido la costumbre. Oyó ruido en la cocina de platos, ¿acaso había vuelto ya su madre?

- ¿Sora?

- Si, estoy en la cocina, Kenji. Estoy terminando de preparar el desayuno.

Restregándose los ojos para ver si así se espabilaba un poco, tomó asiento. La niña le dejó un vaso de leche en la mesa, que tomó gustoso.

- Enseguida te pongo el arroz, se está haciendo.

- No hacía falta… - le dio un sorbo al vaso de leche y, cuando se le aclaró la vista, casi se atraganta al mirar a su novia - ¡Coff… coff….!

- Ten cuidado o te vas a atragantar.

Kenji restregó de nuevo sus ojos, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. No, ahí la tenía completamente a la vista; Sora estaba vistiendo un delantal blanco, algo normal cuando alguien cocinaba, pero la cosa estaba en que llevaba unas orejas de gato y únicamente iba vestida con unas braguitas de estampado de fresitas como única prenda. Vale que por la noche no durmiendo con mucha ropa, de hecho Kenji solo llevaba sus calzoncillos, pero, ¿a qué venía lo de las orejas?

- S-Sora… ¿q-qué haces vestida así?

- ¿Eh? Oh… ¿no te gusta…? – Preguntó, ruborizada – Es que había oído que esto es a lo que los chicos les gustaba que hiciéramos las chicas, sobre todo las recién casadas. Y bueno… como me ayer me propusiste matrimonio…

Por un momento se le había olvidado incluso eso, verla así lo había dejado bloqueado, porque la verdad, ¡estaba super mona, sobre todo cuando se ruborizaba! Daba gracias al cielo por estar vivo.

- S-Si que me gusta pero… ¿y estas orejas de gato?

- Ah, son de un disfraz de una actuación del colegio que tuve que hacer de gata. Creo que la cola también la tengo aún por ahí.

- ¿La… cola? – En su imaginación la vio vestida tal y como estaba, añadida la cola que se movía a su antojo. La niña emitió un pequeño maullido mientras guiñaba un ojo. Fue demasiado para él, porque de lo que le gustó la imagen cayó de la silla inconsciente, pero con cara de felicidad.

- ¡Ah, Kenji, ¿estás bien?

Al final acabaron saliendo de casa solo con quince minutos de margen. Como Sora ya estaba mejor, decidió que era hora de ir a clase, ya había faltado demasiado.

- Mira que llegas a ser tonto, desmayarte por eso… - aún estaba ruborizada de cuando le había contado porque se había desmayado.

- ¿Y quién tiene la culpa, a ver?

- Pues ya no vuelvo a hacerlo – bufó, ofendida de que encima se había vestido así especialmente para darle una sorpresa cuando se levantase.

- No he dicho que no me guste pero… estarías tan mona así… - se la volvió a imaginar, recreando la imagen sobre su cabeza, la cual Sora borró rápidamente, avergonzada.

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya lo he entendido!

Para cuando llegaron a su casa, sus hermanos todavía no estaban listos. Kari estaba ya vestida, pero no había desayunado y Tai estaba todavía en cama, porque había pasado mala noche. A Kenji no le costó mucho imaginarse la razón.

- Ya voy a despertarlo yo.

- Gracias hijo. Kari-chan, terminate todo, ¿vale? Sora-chan, ¿quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias – rechazó de buen modo – Ya hemos desayunado en mi casa.

Tai daba vueltas en la cama, por fin habiendo logrado dormir un poco. Ya le valía a su hermano ir a ver esa película donde salía una bruja. ¡Sabía de sobras que las odiaba a muerte! Toda la noche teniendo pesadillas con la dichosa bruja, aún sudaba solo de recordarlo. Se giró para mirar la hora que era y se encontró con un rostro arrugado con nariz picuda de gorrión.

- Niñooooo… si no te levantas te voy a cocinaaaaaaar…

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritó levantándose de golpe, por lo que se golpeó de lleno con el somier de la cama de su hermana.

- Vamos, Tai, no es para tanto – su hermano apartó la máscara que había usado, de una de las actuaciones del día de los difuntos de Kari.

- ¡K-Kenji! ¡No ha tenido ni puñetera gracia!

- Si fueras menos vago no tendría que venir a despertarte, mira que pronto te has espabilado así.

- ¡Llevó toda la noche teniendo pesadillas con la dichosa bruja de la película! ¡¿Cómo quieres que pudiera dormir?

- ¿No te da vergüenza a tu edad?

- ¡¿De quién es la culpa, eh?

- Va, va… si no te levantas ya llegarás tarde.

Entre gruñidos y maldiciones, Tai se levantó y se vistió. Había que ver lo divertido que resultaba asustarle de vez en cuando. Que era culpa suya ya lo sabía, y todavía recordaba porque lo hizo. Si de niño odiaba a sus hermanos, lo que menos le gustaba es que cuando iban al cine, y por fin lograba estar con sus padres, su hermano pequeño se pusiera a llorar cada vez que la bruja mala hacía acto de presencia. Así que, para molestarlo, y de paso lograr que sus padres le hicieran algo de caso, le asustaba con el tema de las brujas. Pobrecito, realmente lo sentía, no se imaginaba que aún pudiera darle tanto miedo.

Mientras sus hermanos se preparaban las mochilas, Kenji se reunió con su madre en la cocina, para contarle lo de la marcha a América. La mujer se entristeció, a pesar de comprender la razón por la que su hijo tenía que marcharse. Ahora que por fin había recuperado a sus tres hijos, perder a uno otra vez…

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tus hermanos…?

- Pensaba hacerlo hoy… yo, mamá… te prometo que volveré lo antes posible.

- Hijo, el tiempo que necesites. Es mejor asegurarse que estas bien.

- Lamento todo esto…

- Venga – se secó un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a caerle por las mejillas – Ve con tus hermanos, que si no van a llegar tarde.

De camino al colegio no se tomaron muchas prisas, total, iban con tiempo de sobras. Kari caminaba más adelantada junto con Sora, y los chicos la verdad es que no podían oír muy bien de lo que hablaban. En cuanto a ellos, la verdad es que guardaban silencio. Al final, Tai lo rompió con una pregunta que a Kenji la pareció obvia que hiciera.

- ¿Qué le pasaba a mamá? Parecía triste.

- Mmmm… bueno… nada en particular. Dime, ¿estuvo bien la película? – Cambió de tema, porque aún no sabía como iba a decirle a sus hermanos que tenía que marcharse una temporada a América de nuevo.

- Odio las brujas y lo sabes… sobre todo a las malas.

- Algún día tendrás que superarlo, digo yo.

- No si no paras de hacerme bromas como la de antes – lo miró, de forma asesina.

- Perdona, perdona, juró no hacerlo más.

Para llegar al colegio había que pasar a la fuerza por el campo que los colegios de Odaiba usaban para su entrenamiento. Era natural no ver a nadie a esas horas, aún así Kenji se quedó mirando el campo pensativo. Su hermano, extrañado que se parase de golpe, se detuvo también, acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hay algo en el campo?

- Tai… ¿qué te parece si te saltas las clases y practicamos un rato?

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Estás loco?

- Ya te haré yo un justificante, eso si, solo por esta vez, ¿vale? – Le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Q-Qué clase de ejemplo me estás dando con esto…?

Las niñas se detuvieron al ver que los chicos no las seguían, ¿es qué pasaba algo?

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Tai! ¡¿No venís?

Sora miraba directamente a Kenji. Le bastó que este la mirase para comprender que estaba pensando. Poco a poco se veía más capaz de leer sus pensamientos, eso era bueno.

- Kari-chan, vamos adelantándonos. Tai y Kenji tienen cosas de que hablar.

- ¿Eh? Pero… bueno, vale. ¡Hermanito, te veo a la salida!

- ¡Claro!

Al final, Tai bajó con Kenji al campo. Tuvieron suerte, todavía quedaban algunos balones del entrenamiento que Tai y su equipo habían hecho en la hora de educación física. Kenji se puso a hacer movimientos con uno de ellos entre sus piernas, golpeándolo con las rodillas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué ha venido esto?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando vine a verte jugar y al final acabé jugando con vosotros?

- Si, ganamos gracias a ti.

- Vamos, no seas modesto. Sabes que fue por ti. Luego jugamos ese partido cuando estuve con mis viejos compañeros de equipo.

- Y nos metisteis una paliza… a pesar de que yo estaba enfadado contigo por lo que le hiciste a Sora, me estuviste enseñando cosas durante el partido…

- ¿Tienes intención de convertirte en profesional?

- ¿Eh? Ah, no… no había pensado en esas cosas… me gusta el fútbol, pero pensar en ser profesional… por dios, Kenji. Solo tengo once años.

- Je, je… - lanzó el balón y lo mantuvo en equilibrio sobre su cabeza – Ese era mi sueño cuando tenía tu edad, pero estaba tan débil de salud que no me era posible.

- Ahora igual podría ser posible, ¿no? Estás curado.

- Si, bueno… eso habrá que verlo…

- ¿Eh? – Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que parpadeó, perplejo - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Pues… - dejó caer la pelota que atrapó con la rodilla derecha – La verdad es que… pues… tengo que irme una temporada de vuelta a América. Lo que me tome no sabemos como va a reaccionar con el paso del tiempo, y Ginnae quiere controlarlo. Como aquí no hay lo que necesita, tengo que irme a América.

- E-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

- Desgraciadamente, no… no me gusta la idea de irme, pero si no me hago esas pruebas, bueno… no podré estar tranquilo tampoco. No quiero que luego resulté que sea algo que me haga perder el control o vaya a tener otra vez la "enfermedad" y me muera de verdad, ¿te imaginas? – No era algo para tomárselo a broma, pero él sonrió, lo que molestó mucho a Tai.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes tomártelo en broma, Kenji? ¡Apareces y desapareces! ¡Desde que volviste estás actuando así!

- ¿Tanto te preocupas por mí?

- ¡Claro que si, eres mi hermano! ¡Yo…! – Calló cuando este le dio un fuerte abrazó.

Por un momento, Tai quedó paralizado, sin saber como reaccionar. No lograba recordar la última vez que su hermano lo abrazo así, con calidez y ternura, a pesar de lo fuerte que apretaba.

- ¿K-Kenji…?

- La última vez que te abrace tenías cuatro años… viniste llorando porque unos críos se habían metido contigo y viniste corriendo a mi llorando… sé que no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo ni un ejemplo a seguir… pero yo estoy orgulloso de ti, Tai. Has cuidado muy bien de Kari, y te has convertido en todo un líder para tus amigos, una persona a la que respetar. Lo has hecho mucho mejor que yo, tú si que eres un auténtico hermano mayor.

- P-Pero, ¿qué dices? De no haber estado tú… contra Satanmon…

- Lo habrías solucionado… hice cosas horribles cuando eráis muy pequeños Tai, te pido que me perdones. Quizás no las recuerdes pero…

- Vi algunas cuando estuvimos en la esfera negra… antes de salvar a Kari.

- Ah… claro… - se separó, retrocediendo unos pasos – No soy el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿eh?

- Kenji… yo tampoco he sido el mejor hermano para ella… de niño era bastante egoísta y hasta que no pasó eso… yo… no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Kari para mí. No recuerdo mucho de cuando era pequeño, y es posible que hicieras cosas malas tanto a Kari como a mi, pero… si puedo recordar como desde que viniste has estado protegiéndonos, cuando aún no sabíamos que eras Diablomon. Has estado siempre ahí, velando por nosotros. Soy yo quien te tendría que dar las gracias, hermano.

- Mmmm… me vas a hacer sonrojar, pero no es para tanto… en fin… vamos a dejar esas cosas… pero, quería pedirte que sigas cuidando de Kari mientras estoy fuera. Y de Sora también, por favor.

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya a Kari?

- Aún no… pensaba hacerlo esta tarde. Primero quería decírtelo a ti.

- ¿Y… vas a estar mucho tiempo fuera?

- No lo sé… igual un año, y eso como mínimo, aunque vendría de vez en cuando. Lo que me preocupa es que alguien más pudiera venir a buscar el poder de la "luz". Si pasará algo vendría a ayudaros al instante, pero, desde allí me costará más sentir si le ocurre o no algo.

- Descuida, pero… ella…

- Mientras lleve mi emblema estará curada. Tenía el mismo problema que yo, solo que al contrario. Llevando el emblema de la oscuridad, que está cargado con energía negra, podrá vivir tanquila.

- Es un alivio…

- Mmmm… venga, vamos a dejar de hablar de estas cosas. Ponte en la portería.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

- Como regalo de disculpa por hacerte tener miedo a las brujas te voy a enseñar el tiro secreto que inventé cuando tenía tu edad.

Kari y Sora suspiraron agotadas. Al final resultaba que no iba a haber clase porque los profesores tenían que reunirse para no sabían que historia. ¿No podían haberlo avisado el día anterior? Ahora les tocaba volver a casa tras darse el madrugón. Llegaron al campo de fútbol donde habían dejado a los chicos, y allí seguían. Tai estaba en la portería y Kenji estaba situado fuera del área, con un balón.

- ¿Qué hacen? ¿Están entrenando, Sora-san?

- Pues eso parece… ¿vamos a ver? – Como Kari asintió, bajaron a ver que hacían.

Tai observaba a su hermano, queriendo saber a que se refería con tiro secreto. Recordaba algo de cuando su hermano jugaba al fútbol, fue a verlo a algunos partidos, pero no lograba recordar que hiciera ningún tiro en especial. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

- Escúchame, Tai, quiero que prestes atención a lo que voy a hacer, ¿vale? ¿Alguna vez has jugado al frontón?

- ¿Eh? Pues… si, alguna vez, pero…

- Entonces no tardarás en comprender como funciona este tiro, ¿listo?

- C-Cuando quieras…

Kenji se alejó un poco y luego corrió hacía el balón, disparando con todas sus fuerzas. Su hermano le había tomado el pelo, porque el esférico iba a pasar por encima de su cabeza, no le iba a costar mucho pararlo. No, no hacía falta ni que se moviese, ya que iba a golpear en el larguero e irse fuera. O eso creyó, ya que el balón golpeó el larguero si, pero rebotó para volver a rebotar en el suelo para su sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Kenji ya había corrido al encuentro de la pelota y chutó, metiendo gol sin que su hermano pequeño pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

Tai se había quedado petrificado, ya que no se esperaba ese comportamiento en el balón. Había creído que la pelota rebotaría en el larguero y saldría fuera, pero no, es como si su hermano la hubiera lanzado allí a propósito porque sabía que volvería y así poder recogerla y chutar. Sora también estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía algo. Mira que había visto goles increíbles, pero eso, se escapaba de toda imaginación. Kari por su parte aplaudía a la gran actuación de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Qué guay, es el Ribaunto Shoot!

- ¿Ya lo conocías?

- Claro, mi hermanito lo usaba siempre en los partidos que jugaba.

- ¿D-De verdad? – Sora recordaba haber visto a Kenji jugar en algunos partidos hacía unos años, pero nunca había visto ese tiro. Era increíble, porque el lanzamiento del balón, su sincronización con el rebote para recogerlo y chutar eran increíbles.

- ¡Genial, hermanito!

Los chicos miraron a las chicas que se acercaron hacía ellos, sin entender que estaban haciendo allí. Sora les explicó que al final no había clase, así que tenían el día libre. Eso era un alivio, porque Kenji aún no había pensando en que excusa iba a ponerle en el justificante a Tai para explicar porque había faltado.

- Te sigue saliendo tan bien como siempre.

- Gracias, princesa.

- ¿Eh? – Tai parpadeó - ¿Ya lo habías visto Kari?

- Claro, lo usaba mucho en sus partidos. Y además, siempre me dijo que se le ocurrió gracias a mi.

- ¿Ah? – Miró a su hermano y este se rió.

- La verdad es que si. Un día que vi a Kari jugar con la pelota rebotando en la pared se me ocurrió la idea para este tiro. En verdad me costó mucho lograr que saliera como yo quería.

- ¿Siempre… te sale?

- Cuando entiendes la mecánica no es difícil. A ver, ¿cómo crees que funciona?

- Pues… has tirado directamente al larguero. Como estos tienen el borde picudo, y el balón es de cuero, ha rebotado fácilmente. Además, creo que has chutado ni con mucha fuerza ni con poca, sino con la justamente necesario, porque sino el balón habría rebotado más alto y con más fuerza y podría escaparse a la hora de recogerlo.

- Mmmm… muy bien. Veo que lo has entendido. Basicamente el Ribantou Shoot funciona como has dicho: tirar al larguero para que rebote y poder chutar aprovechando que todos están todos sorprendidos por lo que parecía que iba a ser un tiro fallido.

- Lo que no entiendo es como haces que rebote así, debería salir despejado hacía el centro del campo, no rebotar en el suelo.

- Es sencillo – se acercó a la portería – Todo es encontrar el punto justo. De este modo, cualquiera de los tres palos te sirven como punto para que el balón vuelva hacía ti, como en el frontón.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era una cosa que se podía pensar con bastante lógica, pero que no resultaba tan sencilla de conseguir. A Tai nunca se le había ocurrido utilizar los palos como herramienta para distraer a sus contrarios.

- Si quieres, te escribiré como funciona el tiro. Es mi regalo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No te importa que lo use?

- ¿Quién mejor que mi hermano para heredarlo? Ahora, será mejor que volvamos a casa, así podremos descansar.

- ¡Eso, eso! ¡Qué me prometistes que esta tarde saldrías conmigo!

- Claro, princesa – la elevó en el aire hasta sujetarla entre sus brazos y darle un beso cariñoso en la frente – Esta tarde soy completamente tuyo.

Tai y Sora los miraron. El chico miró a su amiga que negó con la cabeza, lo que le dio a entender que ya sabía que Kenji se marchaba. Pobre Kari, no quería ni imaginarse como se iba a poner cuando se enterase. Si es que Kenji llegaba a contárselo.


	60. Esa mañana

**CAPÍTULO 57**

**ESA MAÑANA…**

Cuando los cuatro regresaron a casa se encontraron completamente solos. Por supuesto, se habían olvidado que su madre iba a estar fuera todo el día, por eso Kenji tenía que ocuparse de sus hermanos, se le había olvidado por completo el motivo. Ahora tenían la casa para ellos solos.

- Será mejor que vuelva a casa, nos veremos mañana, ¿vale?

- ¿Pero qué dices Sora? Quédate aquí a pasar el día. Tu madre no regresará hasta entrada la noche, ¿no?

La niña miró a su novio que entendió. Ella quería irse para que Kenji pasará el día que le quedaba con sus hermanos y no estorbar. Iba a replicarle que no iba a estorbar si se quedaba, pero Kari se adelantó.

- Por favor, quédate con nosotros, Sora-san. Así nos lo pasaremos mejor. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a elegir lo que me pondré luego para salir con Kenji?

- ¿E-Eh? No sé si soy la mejor para elegir cosas de ropa… - una chica como ella, que vestía casi siempre como un chico, ¿de verdad iba a poder aconsejar a otra chica?

- Eres la novia de Kenji, sabrás lo que le gusta, ¿no? Vamos, ven, ven – la arrastró hacía el dormitorio. Antes de cerrar la puerta se asomó – Ni se os ocurra espiar, ¿entendido?

- Prometido – asintieron los dos a la vez y su hermana cerró la puerta.

Había que ver, estaba claro que nadie se podía negar a hacer algo que ella quería.

- A saber el tiempo que se tiran ahí dentro, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te tomas un refresco con tu hermano mayor?

- No me desagrada la idea.

Cuando salieron al balcón para disfrutar del precioso y maravilloso día que hacía, que a pesar de ser pleno noviembre no hacía para nada frío, vieron que Kari había corrido las cortinas del dormitorio. Estaba claro que no quería que nadie viese nada.

- ¿Se lo dirás esta tarde?

- Si… ains… desearía no tener que irme, ojala se me cumpliese, al menos quedarme hasta tu cumpleaños.

- Cumplo años todos los años.

- Ey, estuve en el de Kari, quiero estar en el tuyo también. Además, ya tengo tu regalo comprado.

- ¿Eh? Pero si aún faltan meses.

- Es en febrero, tampoco falta tanto.

Si esperaba que su hermano comenzase a preguntarle que le había comprado, se llevo una desilusión. Eso si, se veía disimuladamente el zumo de naranja, como si nada la preocupara, lanzándole pequeños miraditas. Estaba claro, si que le interesaba.

- ¿No quieres saber que te he comprado?

- Pensaba que mi regalo era el tiro que me has enseñado.

- ¿Te crees capaz de dominarlo? Eso quiero verlo…

- ¿No me ves capaz o que?

- Veamos… yo tardé un mes en conseguirlo así que… creo que no lo dominarás ni en tres años.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Te apuesto a que puedo lograrlo! ¡Y sin tus apuntes!

- Oh, ¿en serio? – Le picó – Muy bien, si para cuando para quedarme has aprendido a usarlo, entonces te enseñaré otro tiro.

- ¿Cómo que otro tiro?

- Inventé otro cuando jugaba, pero, si no eres capaz de dominar el primero, no serás capaz de saber usar este.

- ¡Lo conseguiré, ya lo verás!

- A ver si es verdad, porque si no… - sus ojos brillaron con bastante malicia, algo que a Tai no le gustó nada – tendrás que ver todas las películas donde salgan brujas atado a una silla y con la cabeza bloqueada hacía la pantalla.

- ¡E-Eso no es justo! ¡Todo menos eso, por favor, Kenji! – Le rogó, incluso de rodillas y a punto de ponerse a llorar de la sola idea de tener que pasar otra vez por esa horrible experiencia.

- Te motivará más a aprender el tiro – echó un tragó a la cola loca - . No es tan difícil si comprendes la mecánica.

- ¿La… mecánica?

- Para saber este tiro necesitas comprender tres cosas: primer la potencia adecuada con la que chutar al larguero, segundo cual es el punto clave del larguero y por último saber prevenir como va a reaccionar la pelota a lo que tu hagas. Si comprendes eso, está tirado.

- ¡Lo conseguiré, ya verás! ¡Cuándo regreses te lo mostraré!

- Más te vale… porque si no… - se rio maliciosamente. A Tai incluso le pareció ver que le salían cuernos y una cola acabada en punta de flecha.

La puerta de la habitación de los niños se abrió, asomando Kari la cabeza.

- Tai, Kenji, ¿podéis entrar un momento?

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya estás lista princesa?

- Si que has tardado poco.

- Es que os quiero enseñar algo.

Los dos se miraron sin saber que les podía querer mostrar. Igualmente entraron en la habitación. Tai se quedó alucinando y Kenji, que estaba dando un tragó a su refrescó la escupió toda, casi atragantándose. Ante ellos, estaba Sora, que era la única que se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba una falda roja y una camiseta azul marino con el dibujo de un perro negro, para cubrir sus piernas del frío se había puesto unas mallas negras. Ahora el cabello lo llevaba peinado y recogido en dos coletas, sujeto con una diadema amarilla.

- ¿Q-Q-Qué…? ¿N-No me queda bien…? – La niña estaba ruborizada de la vergüenza, era la primera vez que usaba ese tipo de ropas.

No sabían que decir, porque no les salían las palabras. Estaba realmente hermosa vestida como una chica de su edad. Todo le quedaba tan bien que era imposible dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Y bien, hermanito? Tú eres su novio, dile algo, ¿no?

- E-E-Es que… no me salen las palabras… estás preciosa, Sora.

- N-No digas mentiras… - apartó la mirada.

- No, no. Te lo digo en serio. Pero, princesa, ¿de dónde…?

- La abuela me mandó esta ropa el otro día con una carta. Eran para Sora-san, las había cosido a mano y todo para ella.

- ¿La abuela?

- Si, quería que las llevará puesta cuando fuéramos a verla mañana.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mañana? – Los tres niños se quedaron en silencio, cosa que Kari no comprendió. Se suponía que Tai ya lo sabía, aunque a Kenji aún no le habían dicho nada.

- Ah, es verdad, como no estuviste aquí ayer no lo sabes. Es que resulta que mañana es el aniversario de bodas de los abuelos, y querían que todos fuéramos a verlos para comer todos juntos.

- Y-Ya veo… estoy seguro que… le encantará a la abuela como te quedan.

Sora y Tai se dieron cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Kenji. Se suponía que mañana era cuando se marchaba, y ahora se enteraba de que su familia había quedado para comer. Pidió disculpas y se marchó de la habitación, saliendo al balcón. Necesitaba tomar el aire. Kari lo miró interrogante, ¿qué le pasaba?

- E-Esto… Kari-chan, ¿por qué no te vas preparando tú la ropa para luego? Seguro que Kenji se ha salido para no quedarse con la sorpresa de ver que te pones.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Me ayudas?

- ¿Me das un par de minutos? Querría salir un poquitín a respirar aire fresco. En seguida vuelvo, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo, ¡y tú Tai, fuera! ¡No quiero que la veas!

- Ni que me interesase – le hizo una mueca de burla mientras salía al balcón, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Los dos niños se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron como Kenji daba un fuerte golpe en la barandilla. Al acercarse, pudieron ver como unas pequeñas, pero perceptibles lágrimas, caían por sus mejillas.

- Kenji…

- Hermano, ¿no puedes hablar con Ginnae? Para quedarte un par de días más, quiero decir…

- ¿Un par de días, Tai? La cosa está en que no me quiero ir maldita sea… ahora por fin he recuperado a mi familia, ¿crees que me apetece tirarme como mínimo otro año lejos de vosotros? ¿Perderme como crecéis? ¿No poder verte ni a ti ni a Kari? Ni a los abuelos ni a mamá… ¡ni tampoco poder estar junto a Sora! Joder… estoy harto de todo esto.

- Es por tu bien, piénsalo así.

- ¿Y de qué me sirve Sora? Volver a América, separarme de mi familia y encima, Apollo ya no está allí tampoco… nada me une ya a ese lugar. Disculpad… voy a llamar a Ginnae para ver a que hora nos vamos.

Al entrar en la casa, oyó como la puerta de la calle se cerraba de golpe. ¿Acaso su madre había vuelto ya? No, era demasiado pronto para eso. ¿Se la habrían dejado abierta y había algo de corriente? Juraría que la cerró bien al entrar. Al pasar por el pasillo notó que la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanos estaba abierta. Juraría que Kari la había cerrado a cal y canto. Se asomó para ver que hacía su hermana. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que no estaba allí. Corriendo abrió la puerta del balcón, con la esperanza de que estuviera con Tai y Sora.

- ¡Tai, ¿está Kari aquí?

- ¿Eh? No, estaba en la habitación, ¿no?

- Aquí no está, un momento… ¡maldita sea! ¡Se ha ido!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que se ha ido?

- Acabó de oír como la puerta de la calle se cerraba cuando he entrado en casa.

- ¿Será que nos ha oído? – Comentó Sora, pensando que era lo más probable. La niña no era de las que se marcharían sin avisar.

- Oh, no… ¡me voy a buscarla!

- ¡Kenji, voy conti-! – Sora lo detuvo, tirándole del brazo - ¡Sora, suéltame!

- Esto es algo que tiene que arreglar él.

- ¡Pero, Sora…!

- ¿Si te hubieras mosqueado con Kenji, te gustaría fuera otro el que fuese a buscarte?

Ya no le replicó más. Tenía razón. Kari se había oído por escuchar algo de Kenji que no le había gustado, y se había ido por eso. Seguramente, a donde quisiera que hubiese ido, estaría esperando a que fuera él quien la fuese a buscar. No le hacía tampoco gracia que fuera por ahí sola, aún así, asintió y decidió esperar.

Gracias a que vio como uno de los ascensores bajaba dedujo que Kari estaba bajando. No perdió el tiempo a que llegará al piso el otro, bajó todo lo deprisa que pudo por las escaleras. Al llegar al hall se encontró con el señor Fujiwara, uno de sus vecinos.

- ¡Fujiwara-san, ¿ha visto a mi hermana?

- Si, acaba de pasar por aquí y parecía que tenía prisa y… - no le dio tiempo a decir más porque Kenji salió como una bala hacía la calle – Hay que ver, que juventud tan animada tenemos hoy día…

Miró alrededor por la calle. No la vio por ningún lado, y menos con el gentío que había a esas horas. Tenía que pensar, ¿a dónde podía haber ido? No podía ser un lugar muy lejano. Algo cercano, que fuera habitual a ella o le gustase mucho.

- ¡El parque! – Corrió en dirección al parque que se encontraba frente al edificio. Si, seguramente estuviera allí.

No se equivocó. Allí estaba, balanceándose en el columpio, con la mirada caída, arrastrando los pies por tierra. Sin decir ni una palabra, Kenji se sentó en el balancín de al lado, manteniendo el silencio. Así estuvieron por más de veinte minutos, hasta que Kari dijo algo.

- Así que… ¿te vas a volver a América…?

- Si… Ginnae quiere hacerme algunas pruebas.

- Tai y Sora-san lo sabían… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho…?

- Pensaba decírtelo está tarde cuando… saliésemos… lo siento mucho, princesa. Te prometí hacer tantas cosas y no voy a poder cumplir ninguna…

Kari empezó a sollozar, lo que le provocó un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón. Rápidamente se arrodillo frente a ella, intentando secarle las lágrimas.

- Por favor, princesita no llores… se me va a hacer más duro así.

- P-Pero es que yo… ¡no quiero que te vayas, hermanito! ¡¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

- La verdad… es mi culpa en parte, supongo… me tome algo que, bueno… tenía sus consecuencias. Era la única forma de recuperar energía oscura para poder ir a salvarte. No me arrepiento de haber ingerido esa semilla… porque así pude salvarte. Y personalmente, me da igual que efectos pueda tener, yo querría quedarme con vosotros aquí.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te vas… sniff…? ¿Por qué no te quedas…?

- Ginnae dice que es por mi bien… mira, a la porra, ¿sabes qué? Voy a llamarle y a decirle que me quedó.

- ¿Q-Qué… sniff?

- Si mira, me da igual las pruebas, los efectos que pueda tener, el todo. Es mi vida maldita sea y soy mayorcito para saber lo que hago con ella. Hace tan solo un par de meses pensaba que me iba a morir dentro de nada, y sigo vivo. Seguro que los efectos secundarios no pueden ser tan malos.

- ¿T-Te podría hacer daño?

- Es posible, las pruebas son para determinar que efectos tendría en mi.

- Yo no quiero que te hagas daño, hermanito…

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Le acarició la mejilla – Más daño sentiría mi corazón de separarme de ti, Tai, papá, mamá y Sora.

- Hermanito… ¿cuánto… tiempo estarías fuera?

- Según Ginnae mínimo un año.

Kari se quedó en silencio. Quería que Kenji se quedará para siempre con ellos, con su familia, pero el oír que podría tener efectos malos en él…. Tampoco quería eso. No quería que su hermano sufriera por su deseo egoísta de tenerlo a su lado.

- Si irte hará que te pongas bueno y luego puedas quedarte… entonces, vete…

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás segura?

- No quiero que te hagan daño ni que sufras hermanito… - se secó las lágrimas – Además, será solo un año. Has estado fuera cinco y no ha pasado nada, ¿no? Te estaré esperando, no… todos te estaremos esperando.

- Kari… - la abrazó, fuertemente.

- Te prometo que para cuando regreses ya no seré tan llorona…

- A mi me gusta tal y como eres… no quiero que cambies…

- Ni yo que tú cambies hermanito, así eres perfecto…

- Dime, ¿te apetece tomar algo? Te invitó a lo que quieras – se separó de ella y la subió a sus brazos. Era un lujo, porque era pequeña y encima pesaba poco, no le costaba nada hacer eso.

- Mmmm… ¡a un helado!

- Pues vamos a por un helado.

Desde el balcón, Tai y Sora lo habían podido ver todo. Claramente no oyeron nada, pero si vieron como Kari se iba con Kenji. Al final parecía que había conseguido convencerla, porque que hubiera oído la conversación a escondidas…

- Este Kenji… mira que hacer llorar a Kari… - gruñó.

- A ti tampoco te gusta la idea de que se vaya, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, Sora… me fastidia mucho que ahora que por fin han terminado las peleas tenga que marcharse…

- Esto… Tai… sobre nosotros… yo…

- Mira, zanja ese tema… estás con Kenji, lo he asumido ya. Creo que él es mejor para ti que yo… tiene algo de lo que yo soy incapaz.

- ¿Si? ¿Él qué?

- ¿No te das cuenta? Da igual si es contigo, conmigo, Kari, papá o mamá… a la gente que quiere, es capaz de mostrarle la misma cantidad de amor a todos, haciendo que todos se sientan queridos por igual. Yo no siento que me quiera menos que a Kari o que a ti.

- Se supone que eso a mi me tendría que poner celosa, ya que soy su novia, pero… sé que me quiere mucho. Con eso me basta. No, sé que me ama – se corrigió al final.

- ¿Acaso lo habías dudado?

- No… además, me ha pedido matrimonio para cuando volviera de América.

- Ah… - Tai se quedó un momento pensativo, intentando analizar lo que Sora le había dicho; matrimonio cuando vuelva = compromiso = boda - ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – Saltó. Sora se sonrojó levemente recordando como había sido todo la noche anterior. - ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡¿Y le has dicho qué si? ¡¿Pero en qué demonios está pensando?

- Si… yo, Tai… esto… quiero mucho a Kenji y con todo lo que ha hecho, me ha demostrado que también me quiere… sé que es precipitado pero…

- No me lo puedo creer… me esperaba cualquier cosa de él, pero esto… ya le vale, ¿no tiene otra forma de decirlo?

- ¿Eh? ¿Decir el qué?

- Tú me contaste que se tomo esa semilla "como se llame", ¿no es así? Y que puede tener efectos secundarios, nada buenos, ¿verdad? – Su amiga asintió – Con eso Kenji te está diciendo: "por favor, espérame. Regresaré para estar a tu lado". A mi me ha enseñado el Ribaunto Shoot como regalo de despedida y le he dicho que para cuando volviese ya lo tendría dominado. Los regalos que nos está dando es una forma de decir que regresará, dando igual lo que suceda. Es más… lo está haciendo con la gente que más quiere, estoy seguro que a Kari también le dará algo…

Sora no lo había visto así. Pensó que se lo había dado solo porque la quería, pero, hacerlo también por eso. Y pensar que era algo para la gente que más quería la hizo muy feliz, no, pensar que fue la primera le hizo sentirse especial. A ella le había pedido matrimonio, no solo para prometerle que regresaría, sino que también era un modo de demostrarle que la quería de verdad, ahora y en el futuro. A Tai le enseñó un tiro que el mismo había inventado, probando que quería que su hermano supiera jugar al fútbol tan bien como él. En cuanto a Kari… ¿qué pensaba regalarle?

Oyeron la puerta de la calle cerrarse y unos pasos. Eran ellos. No habían tardado nada en volver. Kari fue corriendo a ver a Tai y a Sora. Inmediatamente se disculpó por haberse ido sin decir nada. Tai no quiso sermonearla, porque la niña sabía que había actuado mal. Así que, ¿cómo iba a poder decirle nada? Además, seguro que Kenji le había dicho algo ya.

- Ahora vete a lavarte las manos que dentro de un rato vas a ayudarme a cocinar, ¿vale?

- ¡Claro, hermanito! – Se fue para el baño.

- ¿Vas a cocinar tú, Kenji? – Su hermano estaba sorprendido, no sabía que supiera cocinar.

- Algo sé hacer. ¿Me ayudarás, Sora?

- Claro – aceptó de buen gusto – Me cambio, ¿vale? Y ni se os ocurra mirar a ninguno de los dos.

- Tranquila, tranquila…

- Ah, Kenji…

- ¿Si…? – Inesperadamente, Sora le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que lo dejó petrificado. No se lo esperaba.

- Gracias… - fue todo lo que dijo antes de meterse en la habitación.

- ¿A-A qué ha venido eso…?

- Si la mimas con un anillo de compromiso, ¿qué quieres?

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¡¿Te lo ha dicho? – Se ruborizó de los nervios. Era un secreto que quería mantener, al menos hasta que volviese.

- Se te ve el plumero hermano…

- Ja, ja, ja… ya veo… - se apoyó en la barandilla – . Lo siento, te la he quitado.

- Contigo está mejor que conmigo… eso si, tengo curiosidad… ¿qué le vas a regalar a Kari?

- ¿Mm?

- Kenji, ¿crees que soy tonto? A Sora le has dado un anillo, a mi me has enseñado tu tiro secreto…

- Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? No podía deciros que volvería solo con palabras.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Un digimon que conocí en el mundo digital oscuro me dijo que… las palabras se las lleva el viento, tus acciones perduran…

- Parecía tener razón… Sora está muy contenta, hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.

- ¿Y tú?

- Me has enseñado tu tiro secreto… soy el único que va a saber usarlo, ¿cómo crees que me puedo sentir, idiota?

- Eso me alegra.

- Así que, ¿qué le vas a dar a Kari?

- Oh, eso es un secreto. Ya lo verás luego.


	61. Petición egoísta

**CAPÍTULO 58**

**PETICIÓN EGOÍSTA**

Tras la comida, tal y como le había prometido, Kenji se llevó a Kari a pasar la tarde fuera. Como primera idea fueron al zoológico. Ya que la otra vez los interrumpieron con la aparición de Mammothmon, esta vez al menos iban a poder disfrutar de los animales. En los pases les dieron una entrada gratuita para ver un espectáculo de delfines, así que aprovecharon y fue lo primero que fueron a ver.

La pequeña se emocionaba al verlos saltas los aros, incluso en llamas, haciendo piruetas o malabares con las pelotas que el cuidado les lanzaba. Además, de que le parecían preciosos.

- Son tan monos… - se emocionó al ver como uno se acercaba a la grada para saludar al público. Celosa, vio como un niño se acercaba y le acaricia la cabeza.

Le gustaría poder tocarlos, pero sabía que por culpa de su salud frágil tendría graves problemas si se mojaba, aunque fuera un poco. Con mirarla, su hermano no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber en que estaba pensando, porque no le quitaba el ojo de encima al niño. Sin más, la rodeó con su chaqueta y la bajó para que pudiera tocar al delfin.

- P-Pero, si me mojo…

- Llevas mi chaqueta por encima, ¿no? Así no se te mojará la ropa – silbó para llamar al delfín que se acercó – Venga, tócalo.

Al principio le dio un poco de cosa, pero al pasar por primera vez la mano sobre su suave piel, lo noto tan cálido como con alguno de sus peluches. Los acarició con más seguridad, ante lo que el animal respondió con un ruidillo de agrado. Su cuidado tocó el silbato, y el animal se retiró sumergiéndose en el agua, para volver a saltar por un aro. Todo el público aplaudió, tanto por la actuación del delfín como por la persona que lo había amaestrado.

- ¿Ves? No ha pasado nada – Kenji se volvió a poner su chaqueta mientras esperaba a que se vaciara un poco el lugar para poder salir con más calma - ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

- Mmmm… ¡a los leones!

- Pues vamos – la agarró y la subió sobre sus hombros, lo que provocó que la niña protestará.

- ¡¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Puedo caminar sola! ¡No soy una chica pequeña! – Le replicó, sonrojada de la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Para mi aún eres mi princesita, y prefiero que sigas así de pequeña. Así puedo cogerte.

- Tonto… - se le inflaron los mofletes, más rojos aún.

- Venga, vamos.

Acabaron recorriéndose todo el zoológico, desde los leones al acuario. Con cada nuevo animal, Kari se emocionaba más y más. Encima, Kenji era un payaso y no hacía más que hacer tonterías junto a los animales. Frente a los osos les intentó dar comida haciendo equilibrio, y un oso casi se lo lleva por delante. Por un momento Kari pensó que le iba a pasar algo de verdad. Pero, claro, dentro de él estaba Diablomon, así que no tenía ninguna dificultad de salir de un problema así.

- Ya pensaba que ese oso me iba a comer.

- Eso te pasa por hacer el tonto – le riñó, dándole un capón, cosa fácil, porque aún seguía sobre sus hombros.

- Perdona, perdona… ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

- ¡Vale!

- ¿Qué te apetece? Puedes elegir el sitio que quieras.

- Mmm… ¡hamburguesa!

- ¿Eh? No me importa si pides algo más caro, ¿eh?

- Pero es lo que a mi me apetece…

- Hamburguesa, pues. Ya sé… a ver si…

Se metieron por calles que Kari no conocía, la verdad es que rara vez se iba a algún lugar más lejano del barrio. Cuando iba con amigas estás vivían en casas cercanas, si estaban lejos le llevaba su madre o su padre en coche. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un edificio, con pinta de ser bastante antiguo. Sobre la puerta corredera rezaba Konsui ya sutorito.

- ¡Genial, sigue aquí!

- Hermanito, ¿qué es este restaurante? Parece muy viejo.

- Solía venir aquí a comer con los compañeros de clase, cuando no estaba en el hospital claro. Hacían unas hamburguesas estupendas.

La dejó en el suelo y ambos pasaron. En el interior no había nadie, sin contar el polvo y alguna que otra telaraña. Al cerrar la puerta sonó una campanilla, y de una puerta que daría a la cocina salió una mujer anciana, a la que se notaba que le pesaban los años.

- Disculpen, el restaurante está cerrado… ¿mm? Joven… ¿no le conozco de algo? – Se acercó, sacando unas gafas desmontables de uno de los bolsillos del delantal para examinarle mejor.

- Señora Mirakawa, ¿no se acuerda de mi? Soy Kenji, solía venir aquí.

- ¿Kenji…? Mmmm… oh, si, ya me acuerdo. Caramba, como has crecido, estás hecho un hombre.

- Tener 17 es lo que tiene – sonrió alegre de que lo hubiera reconocido.

Kari se lo quedó mirando. ¿Había dicho qué tenía 17 años o había oído mal? No era posible, si ella tenía 9 y Tai dentro de poco haría los 12, se supone que se llevaba unos tres años o así con Kenji, ¿no debería tener 15?

- ¿Cómo está su marido?

- Bien, bien… está en el pueblo tomándose un descanso. Trabaja demasiado y no tenemos edad ya para eso.

- No veo mucha clientela, ¿acaso han cerrado por vacaciones o algo? Si es el caso disculpe, pero como la puerta estaba abierta.

- Oh, no, no. No te preocupes, hijo. A estas horas no solemos tener muchos clientes… con eso de la comida rápida, la gente ya casi ni viene por aquí.

- Si, la verdad es que esos antros son un fastidio. Como aquí no se come en ningún sitio.

- Por cierto – miro a Kari, que se escondió tras su hermano, porque la mujer, que tenía nariz de cuervo y con esas gafas de culo de botella se le agrandaban los ojos, la asustaba - ¿No me vas a presentar a esta pequeña? ¿No me digas qué es tu hija?

- ¿Eh? Oh, no que va. Es mi hermana pequeña. Se llama Kamiya Kari.

- ¿Tu hermana…? – La remiró bien, ajustándose bien las gafas – Oh, ya me acuerdo. Alguna vez te la trajiste… pero era muy pequeña. Si, cuando viniste con toda tu familia, ya me acuerdo… es increíble lo mucho que se parece a su madre.

- ¿Verdad? Aunque creo que Kari ha salido más guapa.

- Si Susumu te oye decir eso creo que te pegaría…

- ¿Eh? ¿Conoce a nuestra madre? – Se sorprendió.

- Claro, solía venir mucho aquí cuando era estudiante. No había día que no pasase por aquí.

- Fue ella quien me habló de este sitio. Y aquí las hamburguesas están de muerte. Pero si no está su marido no quiero molestarla.

- Oh, por favor, sentaos. Os preparé dos por cuenta de la casa.

- No, por favor. No puedo aceptarlo. Permítame que…

- Insisto – cortó la conversación y se metió a la cocina.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la barra, por iniciativa de Kenji. Así al menos podría ayudarla con los platos cuando saliera de la cocina, que si no recordaba mal, esa señora debía tener alrededor de 67 años ya y su marido 70 o así.

- No recuerdo haber venido aquí nunca… - le comentó, mirando el lugar. Sentía algo de nostalgia, pero no era capaz de recordar nada en claro.

- Eras muy pequeña y no te solíamos traer aquí. Recuerda que antes vivíamos en Hikarigaoka, y había que venir en coche. Mi colegio estaba cerca, por eso podía venir aquí los días que iba a clase.

- Ah, claro. Por eso no me acordaré mucho.

- Solíamos jugar allí – le señaló un rincón en el que no había nada, solo las dos paredes, bastante descoloridas por el paso de los años - ¿Ves esa mancha que ahí bajó la lamparita? La hiciste tú con la pelota.

- ¿E-Eh? ¿En serio? - Se fijó. Si que veía una notoria mancha que parecía más oscura que el resto de la pared. Pero seguía sin acordarse.

- Mamá te echó una buena bronca por eso. Con lo que le gustaba este lugar.

- Y a ti también, ¿verdad?

- Ojala hubiera podido venir.

- Niños, ya están las hamburguesas – Kenji se levantó al verla salir para recoger la bandeja, que tiritaba en las manos de la anciana – Oh, gracias, Kenji.

- Por favor, no hay razón para darlas.

Kari alucinó con lo grande que era la hamburguesa. La que comía generalmente en casa no era más grande que su mano, pero esa, era enorme. Además el plato llevaba ensalada, patatas fritas. Y lo más alucinante, la hamburguesa tenía forma de conejito. Miró la de su hermano, que parecía un caballo.

- Las hamburguesas las hacen ellos desde cero, troceando la y picando la carne y luego le dan la forma.

- A ti te gustaba de conejito, por eso te la he vuelto a hacer igual.

- Es muy mono… me da pena comerlo… ¿qué es eso que hace de ojo?

- Un poco de zanahoria.

Le cortó un cacho de la oreja y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo degustó con cuidado, masticándolo bien y saboreándolo. Le encantó.

- ¡Qué rica! Tiene el sabor de la ternera, pero también sabe como a alguna especie.

- Las solemos hacer sobre especies para que coja el sabor.

- Por eso estás son las mejores – apuntó Kenji que ya se la había terminado, para sorpresa de su hermana - . En serio, es una pena que no tengan más clientes.

- Los tiempos cambian, Kenji-kun. Nosotros ya somos viejos y ya hemos trabajado lo que teníamos que trabajar.

- Es una verdadera pena, créame.

- No te preocupes, estos negocios funcionan así. Si me disculpáis iré a la cocina a limpiarlo todo. Disfrutad de la comida.

La anciana, a paso lento, regresó a la cocina. Kari comía con algo de tristeza. Era una hamburguesa muy rica, mejor que las que había comido en esos locales americanos con sus amigas. ¿Por qué tenía que dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas?

- No le des más vueltas, princesa.

- Pero…

- Todo tiene su duración. Esto es así.

- Es una lástima… ah, si. Ahora que me acuerdo – se quitó el amuleto que Kenji le había regalado – Toma.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres que haga yo con eso?

- Aquí dentro está tu emblema, ¿verdad? Es tuyo, hermanito.

- Kari, yo no lo necesito para nada. Además, al final te ha protegido, ¿no? Es mejor que lo tengas tú.

Kenji no lo quería aceptar por una razón obvia: si se lo llevaba, la luz de Kari volvería a darle problemas. Los problemas de salud de la niña veían principalmente por eso. Ya de por si era de salud débil, y si a eso le añadía ese otro problema. Tenía que conseguir que de alguna forma lo siquiera teniendo, pero, ¿cómo? No iba a parar hasta que se lo devolviese. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

- Vale… - agarró la bolsita, haciéndose el derrotado, ante lo que Kari sonrió por haberlo convencido – Voy un momento al baño, ¿vale? Enseguida vuelvo, y pórtate bien.

- ¡Ble! – Le sacó la lengua, ofendida.

El baño estaba bastante limpio al contrario que el resto del restaurante. Era un alivio, la verdad, porque no soportaba que los baños estuvieran mugrientos como los había visto en América. Gracias a Dios, los japoneses eran más limpios en eso. Sacó el emblema de la bolsita y lo miró bien. Poco tuvo que mirar, porque estaba completamente negro.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", apareció la imagen de Diablomon en el espejo, "Si no lo lleva, le…"

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tengo una idea… - rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una navaja, cosa que asustó al digimon.

"¿C-Cómo llevas eso si vas solo de paseo con tu hermana…?"

- Te recuerdo que he estado cinco años en América, allí llevar esto para defenderse es normal, ¿no?

"Si, ya, pero… ¡¿qué haces?", saltó cuando le vio cortar con la navaja parte del emblema. "¡¿Te has vuelto loco?"

- Según los archivos que encontré cuando fuimos a tu castillo, los emblemas están hechos de un material capaz de absorber con facilidad cualquier cosa. De ahí que sean capaces de activarse ante una emoción que, anteriormente, les ha sido introducida.

"Lo sé, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con lo que estás haciendo"

- Este emblema ha absorbido tanta oscuridad que, fíjate, se ha vuelto negro. Es pura oscuridad. Podría ser hasta un riesgo dejar que Kari lo llevará todo.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer, si se puede saber?"

- Esto… - un pequeño trozo comentó a moverlo de un lado a otro, luego lo mojo bien en agua fría y por último caliente, para después secarlo. El material se volvió bastante duro – Y ahora… - se mordió un poco el dedo para que saliera algo de sangre. Diablomon lo miraba sin comprender. Su sangre cayó en esa forma y, lentamente, se fue tornando roja – Ya tenemos una horquilla.

"¿Una horquilla? ¿Qué pretendes?"

- Todavía no le he hecho un regalo a mi hermanita, ¿no? Pues aquí está mi regalo, con esta horquilla tendrá la oscuridad para ella y así hacer contra fuerza con la luz y por otro lado con mi sangre…

"Ya entiendo… estará en contacto contigo porque sentirás lo que pasa a través de la orquilla"

- Bingo.

Volvió con su hermana, que ya se había terminado el plato y estaba hablando con la dueña.

- Si que has tardado, hermanito.

- Perdona, perdona. Por cierto, princesa, cierra los ojos un momento.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

- Quiero darte una cosita.

- ¡¿Un regalo? ¡Vale! – Se apresuró a cerrar los ojos.

Notó como si algo le tirará del pelo, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Sería cosa del aire o algo.

- Bien, abre los ojos.

Al abrirlos esperaba encontrar algo delante de ella, cosa que la desilusionó al no ser así. Solo estaba su plato ya vació. Miró a su hermano algo mosqueada.

- ¡Me has engañado!

- Para nada. Llevas puesto tu regalo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Se miró la camiseta a rayas, los brazos, las muñecas, la falda, pero no veía nada diferente. Al final, su hermano sacó del bolsito de la pequeña un espejo y se lo enseñó. Kari se dio cuenta al mirarse la cara - ¿Una… horquilla…?

- La he hecho a mano. Ese flequillo siempre te tapa la cara, pero así estás mucho más guapa. Tienes una carita preciosa que hay que mostrar al mundo.

- ¿La has… hecho tú?

- Soy un manitas, ¿eh?

- ¡Gracias! – Corrió a su lado para abrazarlo - ¡Te prometo que la llevaré siempre! ¡Y la cuidaré!

- Ey, ey, que tampoco es para tanto.

- ¡Claro qué si! ¡Me la has regalado tú!

- Em… me alegro que te guste – tampoco era para tanto, pero si le gustaba mejor que mejor.

- ¿Vais a seguir con vuestro paseo?

- Si, si no le importa la ayudaré a fregar los platos.

- Oh, eso ya sería demasiado Kenji-kun, no te preocupes.

- Pero…

- Esta pequeña estoy segura que desea tenerte todo el tiempo posible para ella sola, ¿verdad que si, Kari-chan?

- A mi me sabe mal no ayudarla… - había dicho la verdad, pero le daba pena que la mujer mayor se ocupara de todo.

- No os preocupéis e iros. Así, Kenji-kun, tengo una cosa… - marchó tras el mostrado, rebuscando.

El joven se acercó interrogante. ¿Tenía algo para él? Sacó una pequeña bolsa de deporte. A Kenji no le sonaba, ¿se la dejaría aquí años atrás o qué? No, esa forma, no podía ser suya. Parecía tener forma de raqueta.

- Hace unas semanas vino un joven de tu misma edad que me dejó esto… me pidió que cuando te pasases te la diera.

- ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

La abrió, pensando que no podía ser posible. Como suponía, lo que había en el interior era una raqueta de tenis con el metal rosado, junto con un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado. Echó un vistazo rápido a lo que decía, dejándolo mudo.

- ¿Hermanito, de quién es?

- Solo es… el último deseo de un amigo. Vamos, princesa, tenemos que ir a un sitio antes de seguir nuestro paseo.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

- Gracias por todo. Le prometo que volveré, siempre disfruto de sus hamburguesas.

- ¡La próxima vez vendremos todos!

- Siempre seréis bienvenidos.

Mientras caminaba, Kenji no le había dicho a donde irían. De nuevo la zona no le resultaba conocida, bueno si, algunas calles si, porque no estaban lejos de su barrio, nada más. Se pararon ante una puerta y Kenji llamó al timbre. Le contestó una voz femenina, bastante alegre, por cierto.

- ¿Si? ¿Diga?

- Esto… hola buenas, soy Kamiya Kenji, hermano de Tai. He venido a ver a Mimi.

- ¡Ah, pasa, pasa!

La puerta se abrió y los hermanos entraron para dirigirse directamente al ascensor. Kari no se lo esperaba, estaban en el edificio donde vivía Mimi. La verdad es que no había ido nunca, así que nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Lo que es más, ¿cómo sabía su hermano donde vivía?

- Hermanito, ¿habías estado aquí antes?

- No, en el papel estaba la dirección.

- Pero, ¿ese papel… es de Apollo-san…? – Kenji solo asintió en silencio.

Para cuando fueron a la puerta, esta ya estaba abierta. Los padres de Mimi, siempre tan animados, los saludaron en el salón. Todo estaba lleno de cajas, lo que dificultaba el poder moverse.

- ¿Se van a mudar? – Preguntó Kari.

- Si, a mi maridito le han ofrecido trabajo en América. Y de paso… - miró hacía la habitación donde hacía dos semanas que estaba encerrada su hija – A Mimi-chan le vendrá bien, pero no sabemos que le pasa…

- ¿Vosotros sabéis algo?

- A saber, ¿quién entiende a las mujeres? – Comentó Kenji – Con permiso iré a verla, tengo algo que entregarle.

Fue directamente a la que pensó que era su habitación, y no se equivocó, porque era la única puerta que estaba cerrada. La que en su día sería la habitación de una chica que vivía sin preocupaciones, siempre mimada por sus padres, ahora estaba llena de cajas apiladas de un lado a otro. Mimi estaba sentada sobre su cama, encogida. Se la notaba bastante pálida y con la mirada perdida.

- Mimi-san… ¿e-estás bien…? – Kari se acercó. Su amiga la miró, pero tenía los ojos como idos, no parecía que la estuviera viendo a ella, por mucho que la reconociera.

- Hola, Kari-chan… ¿también has venido tú… Kenji-san…?

- No tienes buen aspecto. Sé que tenía que haber venido antes, pero… - Kenji se arrodilló en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza. Su hermana se quedó parada de la impresión, ¿a qué venía hacer eso? – Perdóname… todo lo que pasó con Apollo… fue mi culpa…

- Hermanito, pero…

- De no haber hecho ese pacto… de haber sabido lo que realmente pretendía… de haberme dado cuenta antes de que ese digimon estaba ahí… lo siento, Mimi-chan.

- ¿Por qué dices eso…? Apollo-san se sacrificó porque quiso… ni siquiera… pensó en quedarse conmigo… me mintió… me dijo que… se pondría bien… - empezó a llorar, y eso que creía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

- Mimi-chan… sé que no debería preguntarte esto pero… ¿en algún momento te habló de enseñarte a jugar al tenis?

- Si… era su intención… me dijo que cuando acabará todo lo haría…

- Entonces, quiero que sepas que no te había mentido. De verdad que tenía la intención de estar a tu lado – sacó la raqueta rosada de la bolsa y se la dio. La niña la miró, sin mucho interés, hasta que se fijó en que había algo grabada en ella, pero no reconocía lo que ponía.

- ¿Esto… es inglés…?

- "I always will stay here with you, Mimi" o lo que es lo mismo "siempre estaré contigo, Mimi". Es un regalo que mandó hacer para ti.

- ¿E-Esto… era para mi…?

- Y quiero que sepas que… fue gracias a Apollo que pudimos salvar a Kari – las dos chicas lo miraron – . Dark Phantomon absorbió la esencia de Apollo y… fue gracias a que detuvo a ese malnacido que pude actuar y salvar a Kari. Me dijo que… me pidió que cuidará de ti, y que siguieras viviendo, por él – mintió un poco para animarla.

- Dijo… ¿dijo eso… de verdad? – Sus ojos recuperaron su color y a pesar de que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ya no eran de tristeza sino felicidad de saber que había pasado con él.

- No murió en vano, y le estoy tremendamente agradecido ya que, por eso, pude salvar a mi hermana.

Mimi acarició la raqueta, sobre todo la zona de los caracteres en inglés. Era un regalo suyo, el último regalo. Durante su relación, todo lo que le había comprado había sido porque ella se lo había pedido, esa era la primera vez que le hacía un regalo sin decirle nada.

- Kenji-san… nos vamos a ir a América…

- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho tu padre. Yo tengo que ir mañana – al oírlo, Kari se entristeció, porque el tiempo que le quedaba por pasar con Kenji se estaba acortando cada vez más.

- Me llevarás… ¿me llevarás a los sitios que más le gustaban a Apollo…?

- Incluso puedes coger lo que quieras de la habitación. Quedarte a dormir allí si quieres.

- Gracias… esto… estás saliendo en un paseo con Kari-chan, ¿cierto…? Lamento que os hayáis tenido que desviar por mi culpa…

- Para nada, Mimi-chan. Lo importante es que te animes, así lo quería Apollo-san. No le gustará saber que has estado tan triste.

- Si… tienes razón, Kari-chan… - se secó las lágrimas y sonrió, recuperando de golpe algo de color.

Ambos se despidieron de la familia Tachikawa y continuaron su paseo. Por capricho, Kari le había pedido que la llevara de nuevo a hombros, de paso se ahorraba el caminar porque estaba cansada de haber tenido que ir tan rápido hasta donde vivía Mimi. Además, le gustaba poder apoyarse sobre la cabeza de su hermano, era muy cómoda.

- Dime, hermanito, ¿cómo sabía Apollo que irías al restaurante?

- Le hable muchas veces de él. Supongo que dejó allí la raqueta por si acaso le pasaba algo. Nunca era de contar mucho sus sentimientos, me sorprendí tanto cuando empezó a salir con Mimi…

- Nadie se esperaba que Sora-san saliera contigo, ¿sabes?

- Oh, ¿no pegamos ni con cola? Jo… con lo que yo la quiero… que triste estoy… - se deprimió, bajando la cabeza.

- ¡N-No lo decía por eso! ¡No te pongas triste, por favor!

- Era broma – rió enérgicamente, lo que provocó que se llevará un capón de la niña.

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡No me hagas estas cosas que…! ¡Anda, una noria! ¡Mira!

No muy lejos de allí había una enorme noria que daba vueltas lentamente. Como ya estaba cayendo la noche, bastante pronto por culpa del invierno, estaba completamente iluminada, con una combinación de luces que de lejos resultaba preciosa.

- ¡¿Podemos subir?

- Si es lo que quieres, claro. Además así hacemos tiempo para antes de volver a casa. Una vuelta tardaremos por lo menos media hora o así.

Pagó al operador y se subieron a su cabina correspondiente. A Kari lo que más le interesaba eran las vistas de la ciudad desde lo más alto. Ahora estaban los dos solos, en una cabina donde nadie los iba a molestar, cada uno sentado a un lado. Lo que hablaran allí se quedaría allí, algo que Kari estaba deseando, porque había cosas que quería hablar con él y nadie tenía porque oírlas.

- Esto… hermanito…

- ¿Mmm? – Estaba mirando distraído por la ventana para ver si veía algo, pero aún todo le parecía aburrido – Dime, princesa.

- Antes, a la señora le has dicho que tenías 17… ¿no tienes 15 años?

- Ah, eso… vaya, ¿eso te preocupes? Es que a veces se me escapa sin querer… a ver, mmm… ¿recuerdas que te conté que estuve en otro tipo de mundo digital, verdad?

- Aja

- Según mis cálculos, estuve allí unos dos años o así. Claro que, el tiempo en el mundo digimon no transcurre igual que aquí, así que igual no fueron dos años si no menos, a saber. Resumiendo, como a mi me pareció eso, a veces se me escapa lo de los 17, a pesar de que en el mundo real tengo 15.

- Ah… es me había liado un poco y eso, je, je… y esto… sobre lo que pasó…

- ¿"Pasó"?

- Cuando yo era pequeña… ya sabes… esas cosas que…

De golpe Kenji palideció, sintiendo como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Petrificado, se quedó mirando a su hermana pequeña, que ni siquiera lo miraba, tenía la mirada hacía el suelo.

- Pude oíros a Tai y a ti… lo que me dijisteis… y hermanito, no te culpo de lo que pasó. Sé que te sentías muy solo… no tengo nada que reprocharte por lo que hiciste.

- Princesa… yo…

- Antes, cuando te he visto pidiendo disculpas a Mimi-san… he pensando en esto y… han sido tantas las cosas que has hecho para hacerme feliz que no puedo reprocharte lo que hiciste en el paso… sé que me odiabas… como a Tai… sin embargo… - levantó la mirada, dibujándole una sonrisa sincera, cálida y cariñosa. La que más le gustaba de ella – Gracias por ser tan buen hermano mayor.

- P-Princesa…

- Al principio tenía miedo… cuando viniste pero… has sido tan bueno conmigo, tan atento… y me he sentido tan querida que me has hecho muy feliz… en serio… me he sentido como cuando era niña…

- De pequeña yo no te quería Kari… - confesó, dolorido de solo pensar en todas las cosas que le hizo a ella y a su hermano – No hice nada digno de un hermano mayor.

- Yo no lo recuerdo así. Una vez que lloré porque me había caído, viniste y me curaste la herida que me hice en la rodilla. Si no me podía dormir e iba a tu habitación me leías un cuento y luego me acostabas en mi cama otra vez. Si tenía una pesadilla, te quedabas conmigo hasta que me dormía… igual algunas cosas las hacías por obligación en aquella época, pero… a mi me hacía muy feliz.

- ¿Hice todo… eso…?

- Si, incluso me acuerdo que capturaste a un ratón cuando se me cayó el primer diente para decirme que el ratón de los dientes me cambiaría el diente por dinero… y así paso.

De algo de eso si que se acordaba, aunque no del todo. Si la memoria no le fallaba la idea era decir que el diente era suyo para que el ratón le diera a "él" la moneda, cosa que luego no pasó. Con la edad comprendió la razón, pero no se la iba a decir a su hermana para romperle la ilusión si perdía algún otro diente.

- Además… tengo una petición egoísta que hacerte…

- Dime.

- Tai y tu me protegéis mucho, y me alegra mucho que penséis tanto en mi pero… tarde o temprano tendréis que hacer vuestras vidas, separarnos los tres y yo… no quiero que malgastéis el tiempo conmigo… mientras os veía luchar contra Satanmon, y durante toda esta batalla, lo he pensado… tenéis vuestras vidas, ¿por qué la perdéis conmigo? No quiero que os hagan daño por mi culpa… y hay más gente que os quiere… ahora tú tienes a Sora, y Tai algún día tendrá novia… si estáis pensando en mi no podréis estar con ellas… por eso… te pido que… ¡ay, me haces daño! – Su hermano le había empezado a tirar de la mejilla, y bastante fuerte, la verdad.

- No digas tonterías, ¿vale? – Estaba bastante cabreado, Kari pudo notarlo ya que se había puesto muy serio.

- P-Pero, hermanito…

- No hay peros que valga. ¿Crees que nos hemos jugado la vida por qué la "luz" esté dentro de ti? Vale… estoy saliendo con Sora, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver para preocuparme por ti? Kari, te quiero igual que la quiero a ella, del mismo modo que a papá, mamá y a Tai. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sois irremplazables. Sin vosotros a mi lado, no habría tenido ganas de seguir viviendo cuando tenía la enfermedad. Fue el volver y teneros a mi lado lo que me dio fuerzas para luchar por querer seguir viviendo. Igual que ahora que me voy, no sé que me espera allí ni si sentiré dolor, sufriré o lo que sea, me da igual, porque el volver será lo que me mantenga vivo. Estar a vuestro lado es lo que más me importa. Eres mi hermana, nada cambiará eso, y te protegeré de quien sea.

- Hermanito… ¿y qué pasa con Sora-san? Tienes que hacer tu vida…

- Puedo hacerla y protegerte, igual que la protegeré a ella, no… os protegeré a todos – se arrodilló frente a su hermana – Cuando regresé, seré mucho más fuerte, y con estas manos os protegeré a todos, te lo prometo. Así que, no vuelvas a decir que te dejemos, ¿entendido? Ahora, en el futuro, en el pasado… siempre serás nuestra hermana y nosotros tus hermanos mayores, que estaremos siempre a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

- Hermanito… - lágrimas de emoción recorrieron sus mejillas, abrazándolo feliz.

Que tonta era, pedirle eso también le producía un gran dolor en el corazón. Si su hermano se marchase con Sora y luego Tai se buscará otra novia, se sentiría muy sola. Y su hermano mayor no estaba dispuesto a eso. Miró de reojo la ventana, brillándole los ojos cuando vio la preciosa vista ante ella. Desde lo alto de la noria se podía ver por completo la ciudad, iluminada por las farolas de la calle y de los edificios.

- Es precioso…

- Si… es como tú, una luz que nunca se apaga. La que nos ilumina para seguir adelante.

- No seas tonto…

- Para mí es el caso – la abrazó, aupándola para que pudiera ver mejor.

- Entonces… ¿te puedo hacer otra petición egoísta?

- Mientras que no sea una tontería como la de antes…

- Podrías… ¿te quedarás conmigo hablando por la noche hasta que me quedé dormida? Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo…

- Claro, estaré contigo hasta que te duermas. Incluso, vamos a dormir juntos.

- Gracias… - le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.


	62. La despedida

**CAPÍTULO 59**

**LA DESPEDIDA**

Para cuando llegaron a casa ya pasaban de las nueve. Se esperaban encontrar ya a sus padres y a Tai, la sorpresa fue que Sora seguía todavía allí.

- ¿Sigues aquí?

- Si molesto me voy, ¿eh? – Se mosqueó, porque parecía que lo dijera como si esperase no encontrarla allí.

- Ah, perdona si me estabas esperando enseguida te acompaño.

- No, Kenji, se va a quedar a cenar y a dormir. Como mañana viene con nosotros a casa de los abuelos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Vas… vas a ir…?

- Tu abuela ha insistido, y esta ropa me la ha hecho ella… al menos tengo que darle las gracias.

- Ya veo… esto, mamá, los abuelos…

- Lo saben, no te preocupes hijo. Me han pedido que te diga que no te sientas mal, lo entienden. Eso si, quieren que al menos cuando llegues los llames.

- Que buenos son. Entonces, supongo que dormiré en el sofá esta noche.

- ¿Eh? Pero me habías dicho que dormirías conmigo, hermanito. Ya sé, puedes meterte conmigo en mi cama.

- Ahí no cabemos los dos, princesa.

- Kenji, a mi no me importa dormir en el sofá, ¿eh?

- ¿Crees que voy a permitir que mi novia duerma en el sofá? Ni hablar.

- Pero… me sabe mal…

Su madre los escuchaba, divertida, recordando como de joven ella tenía esas conversaciones cuando llevaba a su marido a casa de sus padres. Aunque al final, acababan durmiendo juntos en el mismo futón y luego tenían que levantarse temprano para que sus padres no los pillaran.

- Hijo, puedes dormir con ella. No nos va a importar.

- ¡Y yo también! ¡Cómo la otra vez, los tres juntos!

- A mi no me parece mal.

- Mmm… bueno, estaremos algo estrechos pero…

- ¿Qué va a tener de malo que duermas con tu prometida? No ningún problema – Tai, que estaba tirado en el sofá lo soltó con bastante indiferencia, pero se notaba que lo había dicho en voz alta adrede.

Su padre que estaba en el sillón, y su madre desde la cocina, lo oyeron perfectamente y alterados agarraron a su hijo.

- ¡¿C-Cómo que tú prometida?

- ¡¿Es qué os vais a casar?

- E-Esperad un momento… no… no es…

- Le pidió matrimonio ayer – remató Tai la faena.

- ¡K-Kenji, explícate!

- ¡No estará embarazada, ¿verdad?

- ¡Queréis dejar de decir tonterías, por favor! Si, le he pedido matrimonio, es cierto, pero…

- Cariño… nuestro pequeño…

- Si cielo, nuestro hijo ya… - ambos comenzaron a cuchichear, pasando de su hijo.

Kenji estaba empezando a mosquearse de verdad. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tai que reía escondido tras el sofá. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? Aunque no había que sumar dos y dos para saber que la única que se lo podía haber dicho era Sora. ¿Acaso era su venganza por lo de la película que fue a ver con Kari? Mira que podía llegar a ser de rencoroso.

- Antes que nada no os montéis películas de las vuestras, ¿vale? Si, le he pedido a Sora que se case conmigo. Pero en el futuro, no podemos casarnos hasta que tenga los catorce.

- Y eso si mis padres me lo permiten…

- Pero, hijo, ¿lo has pensado bien? Además, ¿de qué ibais a vivir?

- ¿Qué parte de "en el futuro" no ha quedado clara? Además… - acercó a Kari a su lado – Tenía pensado que Kari fuera la madrina de bodas.

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

Asintió, lo que emocionó a la pequeña. Solo había estado en la boda de su tía y tuvo bastantes celos de las niñas que llevaban esos preciosos vestidos de madrinas. Los tipos de boda en Japón se estaban occidentalizando bastante, así que, la costumbre de tener unas cuantas madrinas se estaba acoplando de forma normal a dichas ceremonias.

- Si a vosotros no os parece mal…

- No, claro que no. Pero, Sora-chan, ¿le has dicho qué si? – Preguntó su padre.

- Si… yo… - sus mejillas se ruborizaron, y de la vergüenza no pudo mirarlo a la cara directamente – Quiero mucho a Kenji y… le voy a esperar para cuando vuelva de América, como me ha prometido. Cuando cumpla los catorce, les pediré permiso a mis padres.

- Pero, ¿vas a dejar de estudiar o…?

- ¿Eh? Oh, no, no. Seguiré estudiando claro. De hecho, quiero ir a la Universidad.

- Mmm… - su padre posó la mano sobre su hombro y le dijo a su hijo mayor – Hijo, estoy satisfecho, te has buscado una buena prometida.

- ¿M-Me lo estás diciendo en serio o con guasa…? – Le cayó una gota por detrás de la cabeza.

Después de cenar todos juntos, y como al día siguiente había que darse un buen madrugón para estar pronto en el aeropuerto, se fueron todos a la cama. Mientras que Kari se ponía su pijama, Kenji aclimataba la cama para que pudieran dormir los tres. Sora, que no llevaba pijama, iba a dormir con la ropa con la que había ido a la casa, pero Kenji insistió en que se pusiera una de sus camisetas. Como pensaba, le venía lo bastante grande como para usarla de camisón, el problema era que le dejaba bastante las piernas al descubierto y esa noche refrescaba bastante.

- Brrrr… que frío…

- Anda, métete ya dentro – le abrió las sábanas y no tardó ni dos segundos de taparse las piernas. Como estaba usando un nórdico, el efecto fue instataneo.

- Ah… que gustito…

- Anda que… tampoco hace tanto frío. En América en estas fechas ya estamos a bajo cero.

- Pues no estoy acostumbrada, ¿vale?

Kari entró en la habitación, también muerta de frío y se metió rápidamente a la cama, tiritando. Para calentarse mutuamente, ambas se abrazaron, traspasando su calor la una a la otra. Kenji no pudo más que pensar que eran unas exageradas. Con toda la calma del mundo, se puso su pijama. Las dos niñas sentían como su cuerpo se enfriaba solo de ver con la tranquilidad que se lo tomaba. Finalmente se metió en la cama, metiéndose entre las dos y ambas se arrimaron a él, para que les diera calor.

- Ay… sois unas exageradas.

- No tenemos tanto calor como tú, ¿sabe señor ardiente?

- Y-Yo tengo mucho frío, hermanito…

- Pues aquí no puedo meter una estufa porque… ¿eh? ¿No te vas a quitar la horquilla para dormir?

- No quiero… me gusta mucho y no pienso quitármela nunca.

- ¿Y esa horquilla? – Sora ya había visto algo raro en Kari cuando había llegado, como que la notaba diferente, ahora se daba cuenta del que.

Una horquilla roja le recogía el flequillo, dejando su cara más al descubierto. Realmente le quedaba muy bien. Aunque era bastante sencilla, la verdad.

- Me la ha regalado Kenji.

- Oh… así que… a mi un anillo y a ella una horquilla, ¿eh?

- ¿Qué pasa? El que hace los regalos es el que los elige, ¿no?

Sora lo miró de reojo. Al pasar una mirada por la horquilla le pareció sentir algo extraño, como un brillo negro. Sería su imaginación. Estar al lado de Kenji le daba ganas de dormir, porque estaba muy a gusto, seguro que se lo había imaginado.

Estuvieron hablando de varios temas. Las niñas le contaron sus aventuras en el mundo digital, cosas que Kenji no sabía, de momentos graciosos que habían vivido, de sus batallas… al final, Kari fue la primera en caer. Se durmió abrazada a su hermano mayor, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas. Este la tapó bien, para que no se resfriará, y siguió, como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un rato, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

- Que linda está cuando duerme…

- Es un ángel… ojala está cara de tranquilidad durará para siempre…

- Kenji, ¿tú…? – Calló al ver como dos gotas caían sobre la frente, ahora descubierta, de la niña. Dos pequeñas filas de lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de su prometido, cayendo en la cabeza de su hermana pequeña - ¿K-Kenji…?

- Perdona… - se secó las lágrimas – Es que… pensar que no la voy a ver al menos durante un año… solo de pensarlo no puedo evitarlo…

- No tienes que disculparte… - se acomodó sobre su hombro, disfrutando del calor que emitía su cuerpo – Aunque, le tengo envidia… lloras por ella…

- ¿Eres tonta? Alejarme de ti también me entristece y mucho, ¿sabes?

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, ¿quién me va a cuidar tan bien por las noches como tú?

Sora tardó un poco, pero pilló la indirecta en esa frase y se ruborizó. Le tiró de la oreja, haciéndole un poco de daño.

- Así que solo lloras por eso… ¿eh?

- E-Era broma… perdona…

Le soltó, bufando haciéndose la molesta. Quería ver como reaccionaba ante eso. Esperaba que intentara hacerle mimos para que le hiciera caso, cosa que no pasó. Directamente, la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras le daba un beso en la nuca. Tan cariñoso y tan tierno, que le pareció que se lo estuviera dando en los mismos labios.

- A ti también te echaré de menos, Sora…

- Y yo… - acarició sus brazos – Te esperaré… el tiempo que haga falta… te lo prometo.

- Te juro que volveré tan pronto como me sea posible… y cuando vuelva, iré a pedirle a tus padres tu mano.

- Mi padre te matará…

- Bueno… o eso, o me felicita. ¿Quién sabe?

- Votaría más por lo primero…

Ambos rieron en silencio, para no despertar a Kari. Apagaron la luz y se acomodaron en la cama. Estaban un poco estrechos, pero Sora se unió a su futura cuñada y se colocó de lado, abrazando a Kenji como si fuera un peluche. Y con el calor que daba, cumplía su función.

- ¿Cómoda?

- Bastante… das un calorcito muy agradable…

Como tenía a las dos cogiéndole de cada lado, le era imposible estar en otra posición que no fuera mirando al techo. Al menos, de esa forma podía acariciarles a las dos la cabeza. Kari hacía ruiditos de gusto mientras que Sora, medio dormida, lo disfrutaba restregando su cabeza sobre su hombro del gustito que eso le daba.

- ¿Me dejarás aprovecharme esta última noche…?

- Todo lo que quieras…

Kenji no se podía mover, pero Sora si, así que se levantó un poco para poder besarle. Su amado no se negó, aceptando gustoso el beso. Fue corto, pero lo suficientemente cariñoso para que cada uno notara los sentimientos del uno por el otro. Luego volvió a su sitio, para poder dormirse.

- Buenas noches…

- Que descanses…

No tardó en quedarse dormida, todo lo contrario, fue cuestión de un par de minutos. Kenji por su parte no podía dormir. No porque estuviera atrapado entre ambas, sino porque no conseguía que le entrara el sueño. En unas horas se iría para volver a saber cuando, encima, nada más llegar tendría que ir al mundo digital oscuro para ver como iban las cosas por allí. No le hacía ninguna gracia volver a ese lugar, por eso dejaron a dos digimon encargarse del territorio de Diablomon.

En cuanto fue libre, porque ambas cambiaron de postura, salió al balcón a tomar un poco el fresco. Igual no conseguía dormir en toda la noche, aunque daba igual, el vuelo era larguísimo, ya tendría tiempo para dormir en el avión.

- ¡Achís…! – Le sobresaltó el estornudo que oyó a un par de metros.

Como las luces estaban apagadas, no había visto que Tai también estaba allí. Se limpió la moquilla que le salía de la nariz, sonándose con un pañuelo.

- ¿Qué haces despierto todavía?

- ¿Y tú? Dentro de unas horas coges un avión, ¿no?

- Puedo dormir en el trasto ese… y a ti ya te vale.

- Es mi venganza por lo de la película.

- A veces uno tiene que hacer cosas que no le guste, si sigues así nunca superarás ese miedo.

- Tampoco quiero.

- Mmm… por cierto… esas revistas.

- Te juro que me las dejó un amigo, ¿vale?

- ¿No te gustan?

- No he dicho eso…

- Si quieres mirar más en el cuarto cajón de mi armario hay un hueco falso donde hay más.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Tienes escondidas revistas de esas?

- Un hombre no es hombre si no tiene revistas de esas guardadas – dijo, haciendo una pose bastante chula, aunque a Tai le pareció ridícula.

- ¿De dónde te has sacado eso…?

- Te las puedes quedar, a mi no me hacen falta.

- No si ya… ahora que tienes a Sora…

- Ya te he pedido perdón sobre eso.

- Si no me molesta, pero pedirle que se case contigo…

- Hablando de eso, ¿sabes lo que me ha dicho Kari está tarde? Que hiciéramos nuestras vidas no pensando en ella.

- ¿E-En serio… ha dicho eso…?

- Se considera un estorbo. No ve bien que tengamos que estar tan encima de ella, protegiéndola.

- Que tonta es… ¿y tú que le has dicho?

- Que estaré a su lado siempre, pase lo que pase. También le he prometido que me haré más fuerte… para no tener que depender tanto de Diablomon. Lo suficiente para protegerla no… para protegeros a vosotros.

- ¿A… nosotros…?

- Kari, Sora, tú, papá, mamá, los abuelos… todos vosotros sois lo más importante para mí. Me haré lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegeros con mis propias manos – alzó el puño, apretándolo con fuerza.

- Kenji…

- Por eso, ahora tú… - calló de la sorpresa que le dio que su hermano se lanzase sobre él para abrazarlo. Por un momento, no pudo ni supo como reaccionar. Además, le parecía que estuviera llorando - ¿T-Tai…?

- No quiero que te vayas, hermano…hay tantas cosas que me gustaría que me enseñases… tantas cosas que quisiera que hiciéramos juntos… no veo justo que te tengas que ir ahora que ha terminado todo… no lo veo…

- E-Ey… que tampoco me voy a la guerra. Será solo un tiempo. He estado fuera cinco años, ¿qué serán uno o dos más?

- Ya lo sé y aun así… pensar que ya no estarás… me hace llorar, ¿sabes?

- Tai… - era la primera vez que su hermano lo abrazaba llorando por un motivo así. De pequeño algunas veces había ido a buscarlo llorando, porque se había caído o le habían pegado o porque sus padres le habían regañado, pero esa vez, estaba llorando de tristeza porque no quería que se marchase. Si ya le era difícil solo con lo de Kari y Sora, ahora eso ya le destrozaba el corazón. Sintió ganas de volver a llorar, pero se las contuvo – Ey – le levantó la cara a su hermano y le secó las lágrimas – Cuando yo este fuera tú serás el hermano mayor otra vez, y tendrás que cuidar de Kari. De quien sea.

- Te prometo que lo haré… - hundió su cabeza en su pecho, sin poder evitar las lágrimas – Y que también seré más fuerte… para que estés orgulloso de mi.

- Si ya lo estoy, Tai… - le correspondió el abrazo y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza – Te has convertido en un chico estupendo y has cuidado muy bien de ella… ya te lo dije… no puedo estar más orgulloso de tenerte como hermano.

- Kenji…

- Y sé que te volverás más fuerte y cuando vuelva, seguiremos protegiendo a nuestra hermana. De quien sea, juntos…

- Si… los dos…

Al final esa noche no pudieron dormir ninguno de los dos, contándose batallitas y demás, así que en el aeropuerto estaban muertos de sueño. En la terminal ya les estaba esperando Ginnae, que había llegado antes para recoger los billetes. Los dos chicos tenían unas ojeras tremendas, tanto se les notaba que el anciano se pregunto que habían estado haciendo por la noche, aunque sería obvio que estarían hablando de sus cosas.

- Bueno, Kenji, es hora de irnos.

- Vale… - abrazó a sus padres y estos no dudaron en darle un fuerte apretón. Les daba tanta pena que ahora su hijo tuviera que marcharse de nuevo – Felicitad a los abuelos de mi parte.

- Y tú ten cuidado allí, ¿vale?

- Llámanos nada más llegues.

- Si… - miró a sus hermanos. Kari intentaba contenerse las lágrimas mientras que Tai miraba para otro lado, algo ruborizado. Eso le hizo gracia, porque la noche anterior no se había cortado un pelo en mostrar sus sentimientos. Delante de sus padres le daba vergüenza, ¿eh? Kenji se agachó y extendió sus brazos, invitándolos – Anda, venid a darle un abrazo a vuestro viejo hermano.

- ¡Hermanito! – Kari se lanzó sin pensárselo, uniéndose en un fuerte abrazo a su hermano mayor, mientras lloraba a moco tendido de la tristeza que sentía su corazón.

Tai tardó, pero al final también se le sumó, no puedo contener tampoco las lágrimas.

- Prometo que os llamaré todos los días… sed buenos, ¿vale? Y no os metáis en líos – Ambos asintieron.

- ¡Te mandaré un montón de fotos, para que veas lo que hacemos!

- Estaré deseando verlas, princesa.

- Yo te juro que la próxima vez que vuelvas ya dominaré ese tiro, ¡ya lo verás!

- Seguro que si.

Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, mientras les acariciaba la cabeza. Los dos se separaron de él para volver con sus padres. Solo le faltaba una persona de la cual despedirse. Sora, ya vestida con las ropas que le habían regalado, miraba a su futuro prometido sin saber que hacer, porque no quería montar una escenita. Sin embargo, al ver a Tai y Kari, no es que pudiera evitar que se le notara que intentaba retener las lágrimas.

No le hizo falta hacer nada, porque Kenji fue la que la abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas. Sora hizo lo mismo, correspondiéndole.

- Volveré… me da igual lo que pase…

- Te estaré esperando… - lloraba sin poder evitarlo. Ambos se unieron en un tierno pero triste beso de despedida. Luego le dio otro en la mejilla y se separó, pasando a recoger sus cosas para dirigirse al avión.

Se detuvo a mirar a su familia, junto con su novia. No quería que la última imagen que vieran de él en un periodo de tiempo fuera de una despedida llorona, así que se aguantó. Cada vez que miraba a cada uno a los ojos, sus hermanos y Sora continuaban llorando, sentía una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Ginnae lo había visto todo en silencio, y seguía así, solo observando.

- Hasta pronto

Y los dos se marcharon por las escaleras mecánicas al piso de abajo, para ir a su correspondiente avión. Todos esperaron hasta que vieron su avión despegar, despidiéndole con la mano, aunque seguramente no pudiera verlos. Kari se quiso quedar un poco más, así que sus padres y Tai volvieron al coche, quedándose Sora con ella. Ambas miraban al cielo azul por el enorme ventanal, sin decir nada.

- Ha dicho hasta pronto… no tardará en volver… - rompió la pequeña el silencio.

- Si…

- Por cierto, felicidades por lo del compromiso, Sora-san.

- Lamento no haberte dicho nada… creí que Kenji te diría algo.

- No, pero… me alegro que te lo haya pedido. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para él.

- Gracias… ¿nos vamos? Nos están esperando para irnos – le tendió la mano, aunque ella quería permanecer un poco más de tiempo no podía hacer esperar a los demás eternamente.

- Si, vamos… - tomó su mano y comenzaron a dirigirse hacía la salida cuando oyeron unos gritos que provenían de un gentío.

Un hombre de mediana edad corría cargado con un par de bolsos, huyendo de unos guardias de seguridad. Sabía que no tenía a donde huir, y si iba por la salida lo pillarían fácilmente. Se fijó entonces en Kari y Sora, dos niñas indefensas que no dudó en tomar como rehenes, poniendo un cuchillo sobre su garganta.

- ¡Quietos! ¡Cómo os acerquéis me cargó a estas dos niñas!

Una chica chilló de la impresión, mientras que otros se alejaban del lugar. Sora y Kari temblaban del pánico. Ese tipo parecía estar diciéndolo en serio, y la forma en que le temblaba la mano no les gustaba nada. Estaba muy nervioso.

- Suelta a las niñas… te dejaremos salir, pero suéltalas…

- ¡Ni hablar! – Retrocedió con ellas, al ver que estaba rodeado por los guardias - ¡Quiero que haya un coche ahí fuera esperándome con el depósito lleno! ¡Y ni se os ocurra seguirme, porque me llevaré a estas dos crías conmigo como garantía!

Los guardias de seguridad no sabían que hacer. Podían dispararle, pero las dos niñas le cubrían por completo el cuerpo y si apuntaban a la cabeza ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de acertar, pudiendo dañarlas. Entre la gente tampoco había nadie que se atreviera a hacer algo por salvarlas. Las dos miraban de un lado a otro, implorando por ayuda, pero la gente retrocedía, asustada de ese hombre. Kari le tomó de la mano, temblorosa. No quería que ese tipo se las llevará, le daba mucho miedo, más que cualquier digimon.

- ¡¿Es qué no me habéis oído? – Acercó más el cuchillo al cuello de Sora y luego al de Kari - ¡Qué me las cargó de verdad aquí mismo!

- ¡Vale, vale, cálmate! ¡Haremos lo que dices pero no le hagas daño a las niñas!

Los guardias de seguridad se alejaron, guardando sus armas para preparar lo que les había pedido ese tipo. Si lo ponían nervioso acabaría haciendo daño a alguna de las niñas, y no lo podían permitir. El tipo, al ver que todo iba bien, comenzó a calmarse. Ya no le temblaba tanto la mano en la que llevaba el cuchillo y en su mente preparaba un plan de huida. Si tomaba a las niñas como rehenes podría incluso hasta pedir un rescate a sus familias. Aunque, si las miraba bien las dos eran bastante guapas. No les solía ir las niñas, pero esas dos, eran preciosas.

- Mmm… - lamió y relamió el cuello de Sora y luego lo hizo con el de Kari, saboreando su sudor frío, cargado de pánico – Creo que vosotros y yo luego lo pasaremos bien… si os portáis bien, prometo que no os haré nada…

Las dos niñas imploraban por que alguien las salvase, pero nadie parecía estar dispuesto a ello. ¿Acaso, tras separarse de la persona a la que más querían, ese iba a ser su destino? ¿Acabar en manos de un loco? Rezaban al cielo para que alguien fuera ayudarles, que Tai fuera a buscarlas al ver que tardaban mucho. Porque Kenji ya no estaba allí… entonces, oyeron un grito que las hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Sora! ¡Princesa! ¡Agachaos!

Obedecieron sin dudarlo. El asaltante iba a agarrarlas de nuevo, pero un balón de fútbol le impactó en la cara, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Las dos niñas comenzaron a correr, pero el asaltante no iba a dejar que se escapará su único billete de huida de esa peliaguda situación. Las iba a agarrar para volver a tenerlas bajo su control cuando alguien intervino y le golpeó un puñetazo en la cara, seguida de una patada que le hizo perder el equilibrio. En cuestión de segundos, todos los guardias de seguridad que habían en la zona se lanzaron sobre él.

- Joder… ¿es qué está chusma solo está en el aeropuerto o qué?

Sora y Kari miraron a su salvador. Estaba de espaldas a ellas, pero le reconocieron enseguida. Además, a Kari solo había alguien que se dirigiera hacía ella como "princesa".

- ¿K-Kenji…? – Sora pensaba que estaba viendo visiones.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Se giró, confirmando que era él. Corrió al lado de ambas, para comprobar que no tuvieran ninguna herida. Respiró aliviado al ver que no era así – Menos mal… parece que no os ha hecho nada ese desgraciado.

- Hermanito, ¿qué haces aquí…?

- Pues, resulta que el señor "lo sé todo" se ha equivocado al pedir los billetes se equivocó de mes. Son para dentro de seis meses.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿no? Encima, como es un vuelo de bajo coste, no puedo cambiarlos – Explicó Ginnae, acercándose a Kenji que había ido a recoger la pelota y se la devolvió a un niño pequeño.

- Gracias, chaval. Está pelota es capaz de detener a los malos, así que cuídala bien, ¿vale?

- ¡Si! – El niño regresó corriendo con sus padres.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Kari y Sora ya se habían lanzado sobre él, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Es genial qué te quedes!

- ¡¿De verdad vas a quedarte otros seis meses, hermanito?

- Si – respondió, sonriente y abrazando a ambas, contento de poder pasar otros seis meses a su lado.

No era mucho, pero al menos era más tiempo para disfrutar su tiempo con ellas. Ginnae los miraba feliz. Había mentido a su amigo, en realidad los había pedido a posta para dentro de seis meses. Se merecía eso, pasar más tiempo con la gente que quería. Demasiado había hecho ya sacrificando tiempo de su vida por poner orden en el mundo digital oscuro y luchando contra Satanmon. Ahora lo importante es que disfrutase de su familia y su novia, ya tendrían tiempo para hacer las pruebas cuando regresasen a América. Además, así Ginnae podía descansar también y aprovechar para hacer turismo por Japón, que siempre había tenido curiosidad por visitar Kyoto.

CASTILLO DEL ÁNGEL CAÍDO, EN EL MUNDO OSCURO

En lo más profundo del corazón del castillo, en una cámara circular en cuyo suelo estaba adornado por siete círculos brillantes con distintos símbolos. En seis de ellos había figuras negras, dejando hueco únicamente la que tenía el símbolo de una media Luna.

- Parece que la luz se ha despertado… - comentó a sus compañeros el digimon que estaba sobre el símbolo del sol – Es nuestra oportunidad.

- Está protegida por Diablomon, él único de los tres Emperadores que queda con vida, no va a ser fácil – les recordó el que estaba sobre el símbolo de Saturno.

- ¿Cómo la conquista del territorio de Satanmon? – Quiso saber el que se encontraba sobre el símbolo de Mercurio.

- Bien, no nos está costando nada… dentro de poco será nuestro – respondió el que estaba en el de Marte.

- No podemos actuar a la ligera. Recordad que también están los niños elegidos y la intervención de Gallantmon puede implicar que los Royal Knights protejan a la "luz" – esta vez habló el que estaba sobre el símbolo de Venus.

- Podemos esperar, no tenemos prisa… - finalmente, el que se encontraba sobre el de Júpiter – Pasé lo que pasé, la "luz" nos pertenecerá… Además, no han despertado sus poderes. Deberíamos dejarla madurar un poco más.

- En ese caso esperaremos… hasta el momento no la perdáis de vista ni a ella ni a los niños elegidos, y vigilad los movimientos de los Royal Knights. Serán los Nanadaimaou quienes se hagan con el control del poder de la luz y no los habitantes del lado brillante donde siempre se encuentra el sol.

- ¡Si! – Gritaron los cinco restantes al mismo tiempo y las luces de los símbolos se apagaron, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

Y así termino mi primer fanfic sobre digimon adventure, la que para mí es la mejor de todas las versiones animadas de los Digital Monster, tanto en historia como en personajes.

Me ha salido una historia bastante larga, de hecho creo que supera a la última de Naruto que escribí, bueno… la de Code Lyoko también me está quedando larguilla… espero que no se os haya hecho aburrida y pesada.

Os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que la habéis estado leyendo y comentando desde el principio, sin vosotros no habría sido posible hacer este fanfic, en serio, ¡muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!

A los que leéis y no comentáis os animo a hacerlo, si no os gusta también podéis decirlo, me gusta que me digáis que creéis que lo que deba cambiar o como debería estar mejor las cosas, eso me hace tener ganas de mejorar como escritor.

El final como veis lo preparó para una continuación, cosa que me gustaría hacer cuando terminé con las otras historias (o al menos cuando ya estén más avanzadas). En realidad, esta historia sería la primera de una trilogía que me gustaría hacer.

Para mí Digimon Adventure 02 es como si no existiera, ya que la original es Digimon Adventure, y punto. Aunque no descartó hacer una variante con los personajes de 02 tampoco, ya veré, aunque, ¿vosotros que pensáis? Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho al respecto, la verdad.

Como despedida solo puedo decir que… ¡espero seguir teniendo vuestro apoyo en los demás trabajos en los que estoy metido y en los del futuro!

Por mi parte prometo mejorar en mi escritura para que se os haga más suave y menos pesado leer lo que escriba, que seguro que en algún momento os ha parecido un coñazo.

¡Adiós!


End file.
